Flor de loto
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Para salvar a su pueblo y a su hermano, el príncipe egipcio Yami debe entregarse al emperador de Roma, Seto. SetoxYami
1. Chapter 1

**Flor de loto**

**Capítulo 1**

Puertas altas, grandes en tamaño. De fina madera parecían ser, o de algún material parecido. De ellas salía música, muy diferente a la que ya conocía. En realidad, aquellos detalles solo aumentaban su nerviosismo. Sí, sentía nervios. De hecho, sus manos le temblaban, juntándose ambas frente a su plano estómago, en un esfuerzo por prestarse ayuda mutua. Se obligaba sin embargo a ocultar su temor bajo un manto de seriedad y de confianza. Quería parecer arrogante, como lo sería cualquier príncipe sobre la tierra. Ahora estaba además lejos de su hogar. Y su único objetivo, era dar una buena impresión.

Pues solo así podría salvar a su pueblo.

Roma, el imperio más grande seguía en busca de territorios para expandirse. Miles de tierras habían sido conquistadas por los romanos en brutales guerras. Aquella gente parecía tener una sed de violencia incontenible. Tomaban todo para ellos, esclavos, riquezas, y mataban a los reyes para dejarle al pueblo una única solución, ser parte de tan grande imperio. Una opción que al principio podía sonar tentadora, pero al mismo tiempo obligaba a las personas a perder todo, su identidad, su honor, y su cultura. Seguían siendo esclavos, viviendo bajo un reinado ajeno y desconocido.

Y ahora, Roma había puesto sus ojos en Egipto, en aquella bella tierra conocida como 'el don del Nilo'. La amenaza de una invasión había llegado a oídos del Faraón, rey de aquel territorio. Una amenaza fatal, pues Egipto nunca había sido conocido como un pueblo guerrero, así que en esa batalla, la derrota no sería rara.

Por esa razón, Faraón y Reina habían buscado una solución pacífica, algo que los romanos no pudieran rechazar. Se habían concentrado entonces en buscar un regalo para el emperador, pues era él quien daba las órdenes finales, como el líder del ejército que era. Debía ser un regalo precioso, que no pudiera ser comparado con ningún otro. Algo único, de valor infinitivo.

Pronto, los dioses les dieron sabiduría. El hermoso obsequio estaba frente a ellos. Lo más preciado y hermoso, el hijo menor de ambos, un pequeño de apenas trece años. Yugi se llamaba el menor de los dos príncipes. Era un niño único sin dudas, con su aire de inocencia y sus preciosos ojos amatista. La decisión fue tomada, pero alguien más supo del asunto, y de inmediato mostró su desacuerdo.

El joven heredero al trono, el mayor de los príncipes, se opuso terminantemente a que su hermano sufriera tal destino. Y en cambio... él mismo se había ofrecido, como obsequio a las tierras romanas.

Y el mensaje fue enviado, la única esperanza de aquel pueblo. Bellas promesas le hicieron al emperador, asegurándole la gran belleza del joven de dieciséis años. No eran palabras disfrazadas claro, pues ese joven ya era conocido en todo Egipto por su impresionante físico.

Los dioses estaban con ellos, pues el rey aceptó la oferta. Aunque no de manera definitiva. Conocería primero al príncipe, y si éste resultaba ser de su agrado, Egipto podría olvidarse de la amenaza romana. Los lazos entre Egipto y Roma se reducirían a tan solo acuerdos por grano y materiales para construcción. Una simple alianza pacífica, en la que ambas partes gozaran de beneficios.

Y por eso estaba él allí, esperando a que esas puertas frente a él se abrieran. Estaba decidido a salvar a su pueblo, y a su hermano también.

Su misión por lo tanto, era solamente la de ganarse el completo agrado del emperador. No estaba seguro de cómo lo haría, pero varias personas, sobretodo su madre, le habían dado útiles consejos. Solo esperaba que ahora le sirvieran de algo. Sí, sabía además que desde ahora no sería príncipe sino esclavo, pero no le importaba. Era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Claramente, no podía más que sentir resentimiento y casi odio hacia la persona que estaba a punto de conocer, el emperador. Por culpa de ese hombre, había tenido que dejar a su familia.

El aire de pronto pareció agotársele, y el temblor en sus manos se intensificó. Las grandes puertas se abrían, había llegado la hora. Mantuvo entonces la mirada en alto, aunque un velo le cubriera el rostro, quería mantener su dignidad aún.

Un salón grande se mostró. Paredes de mármol y pisos pulidos adornaban el sitio. Las paredes no tenían nada escrito, un detalle que se le hizo curioso, pues en su tierra, las paredes narraban mil y una historias en jeroglíficos. Aunque sí lucían decoraciones. En el piso había mosaicos, y las paredes estaban pintadas de varios colores.

Tragó fuerte, al ver que el salón estaba inundado de personas. Lo peor, es que todas lo miraban, con curiosidad al parecer. La música que había escuchado antes se había detenido. Definitivamente, toda la atención estaba dirigida a él.

-¡Camina!- una exclamación lo devolvió a sus sentidos. Unos de los guardias a sus espaldas le ordenaba avanzar. Miró al frente, encontrando al final del lugar una especie de trono, y en él, estaba sentado un hombre, el emperador.

Al parecer debía ir hacia allá.

Caminó entonces, moviendo un pie tras el otro. Intentaba caminar de una manera llamativa, pues desde ese momento debía captar la atención de aquel hombre. Sus pasos eran seguros, casi firmes, escondiendo así todo nerviosismo.

Mientras se acercaba, observó al emperador. Para su gran sorpresa, notó que era un joven, tal vez de entre veinte y veinticinco años. Había esperado que el emperador fuera viejo ya. Eso sin embargo no fue lo que más le sorprendió, sino el notar aquellos bellos ojos que poseía el rey. Zafiros, joyas azules que le recordaban al río Nilo. Aunque, solo mostraban frialdad. Tembló ligeramente, sintiéndose por unos segundos intimidado. Por último notó el cabello castaño del soberano, y su extraña vestimenta. Según sabía aquella especie de túnica se llamaba en realidad toga. Era blanca, y lucía una tela roja que se asomaba en uno de los hombros del rey y caía hasta su cintura, para luego esconderse detrás de ella.

Su conclusión entonces fue una. El rey de Roma sin dudas era bien parecido.

-Así que… este es el regalo del rey de Egipto- habló de pronto el emperador, su voz fría enviando un escalofrío al cuerpo del príncipe.

Pensó entonces en hacer alguna reverencia, pero no estaba seguro de cómo era acostumbrado hacerlas allí. No quería quedar en ridículo. Así que al final, optó por quedarse en la misma posición, parado frente al trono del soberano.

Al ojiazul no pareció molestarle no recibir acción alguna por parte del egipcio. Se concentró en cambio en mirar su 'obsequio'.

El joven lucía un simple faldellín, el cual en realidad le dejaba poco o nada a la imaginación, revelando muslos bronceados y perfectos. Una bella piel del color de las arenas tenía aquel egipcio. Miró entonces las piernas del menor, delgadas, al parecer aquel joven nunca había trabajado en su vida. Pero eso no significaba que no fueran atractivas, al contrario, eran también perfectas. Sandalias adornaban sus pies. Subió la mirada ahora, buscando el pecho del joven. Y lo encontró, cubierto por collares de oro. El menor era delgado, de eso no había duda. Aunque de nuevo, eso no le restaba belleza a ese cuerpo. Sí, por lo que veía, el cuerpo del egipcio era bello.

Sus ojos se enfocaron ahora en el cabello del menor. Era muy particular sin dudas. Se alzaba en tres colores en forma de picos. Un negro, que luego era seguido por un tono de rojo, mientras que varios mechones rubios acompañaban estos dos tonos.

Y su rostro… no podía verlo. Un velo blanco lo cubría. Solo podía notar dos largos aretes que colgaban de las orejas del joven.

La curiosidad lo inundó entonces. Hasta ahora, todo en el egipcio parecía ser perfecto. Debía ver qué se escondía tras ese velo.

Se levantó entonces de su trono, notando en el proceso que todos los presentes miraban sus acciones. No le dio importancia a esto, en cambio se acercó al menor, notando entonces que el joven era de baja estatura. No demasiado bajo, pero tampoco alto. Se atrevería a decir que de una estatura ideal.

Cuando al fin estuvo frente al recién llegado, alzó su mano y tomó el velo. Con lentitud, queriendo disfrutar del suspenso, lo quitó. Lo que escondía el velo fue revelado.

Y sus ojos se abrieron en impresión al ver el rostro más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Los mechones rubios que adornaban el extraño cabello también caían alrededor de aquel rostro, dándole una decoración perfecta. Pero lo más resaltante, y exótico sin dudas, eran esos ojos carmesí. Nunca había visto ojos como esos. Rubíes parecían ser, vasos de vidrio que contenían en su interior sangre. Esos ojos además, estaban delineados con kohl, delatando de inmediato el origen egipcio del joven. Aquellas líneas negras rodeaban esas joyas, terminando en dos rabos largos, uno al final de cada ojo.

-Espero haber sido de su agrado, emperador- habló de pronto el joven, moviendo esos finos labios, y dejando ver por segundos unos blancos dientes. Su dulce y a la vez varonil voz sonó como música en los oídos del ojiazul.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó el emperador, evadiendo el comentario del joven, el cual sin dudas tenía como respuesta una gran afirmación.

-Mi nombre es Yami Atemu, soy hijo del faraón Akunumkanon, y heredero al trono en Egipto- contestó. La respuesta pareció extrañar al emperador, quien no dudó en preguntar.

-¿Heredero?-

-Su decisión es la que definirá si dejaré de serlo o no- respondió el joven, al parecer tomando un poco más de seguridad. Hasta ahora, todo parecía estar bien.

-Claro- fue lo que dijo el ojiazul. Examinó por última vez el rostro del menor, y luego se dio la vuelta. Caminó entonces de nuevo hasta su trono. Una sonrisa que mostraba cierta malicia se formó en sus labios.

Detuvo su caminar.

-Dígame algo, ¿son sabios los gatos, príncipe?- preguntó, dándole aún la espalda al joven. Hubo silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Disculpe?- Al escuchar la confusión que inundó aquella palabra el ojiazul sonrió de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta, mirando con suma burla al joven.

-Los gatos. He escuchado que en Egipto adoran a los gatos. Pero quizás deberían prestarle atención también a las ratas… según sé ellas transmiten mucha sabiduría- profirió el romano.

Varias risas inundaron el lugar. Fueron tan descaradas que por unos momentos el egipcio bajó la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado.

Pero no pensaba permitir que aquel hombre se burlara de su cultura. Aunque fuera el emperador de Roma.

Apretó los puños y levantó la mirada, su semblante tornándose serio y casi desafiante.

-Es curioso recibir ese comentario por parte de alguien que cree que los fundadores de su ciudad fueron amamantados por una loba- comentó, con cierto sarcasmo. Aunque no quería tampoco mostrarse demasiado desafiante, pues sabía bien que lo mejor era verse sumiso.

El silencio que le siguió a las palabras del menor fue casi sepulcral. Las personas parecían estar conteniendo algunas carcajadas, pero no las dejaban escapar, probablemente esperando a que el gobernante dijera algo. Por supuesto, las personas solo reirían cuando el emperador dijera algo gracioso. Quién sabe, tal vez si no lo hacían y reían antes perderían sus cabezas.

-Claro, la loba Luperca. Al parecer posees una fascinación con Roma. Y a juzgar por eso me parece que disfrutarás de tu estadía- afirmó al fin el ojiazul, con notorio sarcasmo. No dijo nada más, en cambio, volvió a caminar, finalizando su recorrido al llegar a su asiento.

Cuando se sentó volvió a mirar al joven, notando que éste no se había movido. A decir verdad, no estaba molesto por la osadía del egipcio. Era todo lo contrario.

Con sus ojos señaló su lado derecho, indicándole al egipcio que se colocara allí.

El menor obedeció, caminando hacia donde se le había indicado. Al parecer ese sería su lugar hasta que aquella especie de celebración terminara. No le extrañaba que los romanos estuvieran celebrando, pues sabía bien que allí la ley era simplemente la comida, el vino y el sexo. La inseguridad volvió al pensar en esto, pero luchó por hacerla a un lado.

-Continúen- Después de ésta orden del soberano, el ambiente animado volvió. Las personas retomaron la atención hacia otros asuntos, y las risas comenzaron a escucharse.

El príncipe egipcio de inmediato se sintió incómodo. El ambiente era muy diferente al del palacio en Egipto. Las personas no reían tan... escandalosamente, y la embriaguez no era tan visible. La música también era diferente. Además, las vestimentas extrañas de los presentes lo hacían sentir fuera de lugar. Por unos segundos, miró al emperador de reojo. Una mujer, bella y joven, de cabellos largos castaños y ojos verdes, estaba a su lado. En sus manos tenía una bandeja de plata, y en ella, se encontraba un vaso de vidrio, un material poco usado por lo costoso que era. Pero claro, el emperador no tendría problemas con respecto a tales cosas.

El ojiazul tomó el vaso, el cual sin dudas contenía vino. Tomó luego un pequeño sorbo.

El egipcio dejó de mirarlo, y en cambio dirigió sus ojos al suelo. Todo era diferente y se sentía extraño allí, pero tenía que concentrarse en su misión. Cerró sus ojos por unos momentos, intentando calmarse. Enredó sus manos, como había hecho antes para detener el temblor en ellas. Para su dicha, ese temblor ya se había ido.

Luego, los pensamientos lo inundaron. Quería volver a su tierra, quería estar con su gente. Pertenecía a Egipto, ese era su hogar, así que...

Algo interrumpió de pronto aquellas ideas. Levantó la mirada sorprendido, al escuchar que la música había cambiado. Reconoció la melodía de inmediato, era música egipcia.

-En tu honor. Aunque curiosamente esa música me hace pensar en orgías y prostitutas- Miró al ojiazul, al escucharlo hablar. Sin embargo, éste ni siquiera lo miraba. Lo que le enfadó, aparte del comentario ofensivo del ojiazul, fue notar el sarcasmo que había utilizado el emperador al decir esas palabras. Al parecer el soberano quería burlarse de él. No entendía con cual objetivo, tal vez el de simplemente hacerlo enojar. Fuera como fuera, se sintió indignado.

-"Bien, si lo que quiere es comenzar con el pie izquierdo… que así sea"- pensó el joven. Ya era la segunda vez que el castaño insistía en burlarse de su cultura. A su mente vino una idea. Ya que el ojiazul se había tomado la molestia de traerle algo propio de su tierra, podría aprovecharlo al máximo, ¿no? Al fin, podría probar si una de las muchas cosas que le había enseñado su madre le serviría. Sí, lo que iba a hacer sería en verdad humillante, pero debía aprovechar la oportunidad. Podría así desquitarse subliminalmente con el castaño, y además, comenzar a cumplir con su 'misión'.

No dijo nada entonces, solamente se quitó de un jalón el velo, dejándolo caer al suelo. Caminó luego hasta colocarse frente al emperador, exactamente en el mismo lugar en donde había estado minutos atrás.

Y ahora, sí dejo escapar unas palabras.

-En tu honor- repitió las mismas palabras del castaño, obviamente en signo de burla. –De seguro lo disfrutarás- agregó. Y luego... comenzó a bailar. De inmediato se ganó la atención de todos los presentes, quienes dejaron de hablar y reír, y lo miraron. Ni siquiera notó esto, pues estaba muy concentrado en sus acciones. Sí, se sentía más que humillado, y su orgullo en ese momento estaba en el suelo, pero debía hacerlo.

Recordó entonces lo que su madre le había enseñado. Sí, aquella mujer le había enseñado a bailar, y no cualquier tipo de danza. Al principio se había negado por completo a aprender algo como eso, alegando que ese tipo de entretenimiento solo debían practicarlo las mujeres. Luego, sin embargo, se había dado por vencido, y había pasado por aquella penosa situación.

No tan penosa como la presente, claro estaba.

Cerró sus ojos, e intentó dejarse llevar por la música. Movió sus caderas de un lado a otro, repitiéndose en su mente lo patético de aquella situación.

-"Y ahora el muy humillante siguiente paso"- se dijo. En contra de su voluntad, llevó sus manos a su pecho, acariciándolo sin dejar de mover sus caderas. Entreabrió sus ojos, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al emperador mirarlo fijamente. Así que tenía la atención del ojiazul. Perfecto.

Sintiendo más confianza, siguió con sus acciones, procurando moverse siempre al ritmo de la música, la cual para su ventaja, ya era más que provocativa. Subió aún más sus brazos, terminando casi abrazándose a sí mismo. Y así, abrió su boca, lentamente; sin prisa alguna. Y por último, dejó escapar un prolongado gemido, haciendo que todos los presentes tragaran fuerte, literalmente.

El emperador no pudo hacer más que mirar al joven. La tentación personificaba estaba bailando frente a él. Ese celestial cuerpo se movía provocativamente, y el muy corto faldellín solo exponía aún más de aquella perfección.

Observó el rostro del egipcio. Por todos los dioses, ese joven parecía estar teniendo sexo consigo mismo. Había visto muchas danzas como esas, pero _esa_ definitivamente sobresalía de manera espectacular.

Por unos segundos, se atrevió a desviar la mirada de aquella preciosísima escena. La rabia lo inundó al ver cómo todos los presentes, tanto hombres como mujeres, miraban con deseo al joven, a _su _obsequio.

Volvió a mirar al joven, solo para encontrarse con dos rubíes que lo observaban con burla. Así que eso era lo que había querido el egipcio. Burlarse de él.

Sonrió de pronto. Nada mejor que tener algo de competencia. Le gustaba en verdad ese carácter competitivo de Yami. Parecía que el joven era un poco rebelde, y nada sumiso. Perfecto, prefería que el menor fuera así. Sería aburrido alguien que solo mirara al suelo todo el tiempo y que se arrodillara cada vez que lo viera. Con los esclavos tenía suficiente.

Bueno, ahora entonces solo le quedaba algo por hacer. Ponerse cómodo, y mirar el espectáculo. Y así lo hizo.

Y el egipcio continuó con su baile. Siguió tentando al público, sin saberlo, pues había vuelto a cerrar sus ojos. Sus manos subieron ahora hasta su cabello, enredándose allí. Por unos segundos juguetearon con aquel extraño cabello. Luego, el menor abrió sus ojos, encontrándolos con los del castaño. La sola expresión del joven podría tentar a cualquiera.

De pronto, el menor detuvo sus acciones, bajando al fin sus brazos. Y sin dejar de mirar al rey se acercó, moviendo sus caderas con cada paso que daba, como si aún siguiera bailando.

Y estuvo así frente al ojiazul. Estiró su mano, la cual lucía varios brazaletes de oro. Tocó entonces con sus dedos la tela que cubría el pecho del ojiazul.

-Deberías usar menos prendas, emperador- habló, por segunda vez usando ese tono de burla. De inmediato, el ojiazul sonrió, al comprender el juego del ojirubí.

-¿Y terminar como tú? No, gracias- contestó, mirando al joven de arriba a abajo. El menor solo rió de nuevo con burla.

-Como quieras... _majestad- _murmuró la última palabra casi en ronroneo.

Y luego, sin previo aviso, y por ende sorprendiendo al ojiazul, se inclinó, y juntó sus labios con los del castaño.

Lo besó con fuerza, pidiéndole al emperador profundizar el beso. Y así lo hizo el rey, al sentir al príncipe abrir su boca, metió su lengua en ella, encontrando segundos después la del otro. Ambas lenguas se juntaron, bailando juntas al ritmo de la música egipcia que se escuchaba. El baile de ambas era casi tan provocativo como el que el egipcio había hecho minutos atrás.

Pronto, la necesidad de aire los obligó a separarse. El egipcio se alejó entonces.

El ojiazul notó de inmediato ese rayo de competitividad que atravesaba los ojos carmesí del joven. Sí, de verdad, ese carácter del egipcio le gustaba.

El príncipe de pronto se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir del lugar. El castaño solo alzó una ceja. ¿Acaso él le había dado al menor permiso de retirarse? Sonrió con sarcasmo sin embargo; no se había equivocado. El joven era arrogante sin dudas.

-No sabes bailar- habló, mirando gustoso cómo el egipcio detenía sus pasos, para voltearse ligeramente y mirarlo. Sonrió así y habló.

-Dices eso porque aún no has visto lo bien que bailo en la cama- A éste comentario le siguieron risas, las cuales provenían de varios presentes, a los cuales al parecer se les había hecho graciosa la afirmación.

Y sin decir más, el egipcio volvió a retomar su camino, el cual lo llevó fuera de aquel salón.

No fue solo, varios guardias lo siguieron. No supo si era para protegerlo o para evitar que escapara. Aunque no tenía intenciones de hacer esto último. Sería ilógico a su punto de vista. Había venido hasta ahí para salvar a su pueblo, y no pensaba echarse para atrás.

Aunque eso simbolizara la pérdida de su libertad.

Suspiró, su corazón siendo inundado por la tristeza. Se sentía realmente humillado. Pero ahora debía despedirse del orgullo, pues Roma sería desde ese día su nuevo hogar. Claro, mientras el emperador así lo quisiera.

-Que miserable vida me espera- susurró, caminando con derrota por aquellos desconocidos pasillos, hacia la habitación del rey.

* * *

Magi: RE-GRE-SE! El degenerado, maldito, infernal, etc, etc de fanfiction hizo de las suyas, pero bueno… T.T A pesar de todo estoy feliz… cuando publiqué el aviso de que me habían bajado el fic, pensé que les daría igual. Y resultó que me dejaron 32 comentarios pidiéndome que volviera subir el fic! Yo solo me quedé asi: 0.0 Jamás pensé que les interesara tanto mi fic.

Y por supuesto, recibiendo esos comentarios, no pude pensar siquiera en dejar este fic incompleto. Al contrario, ahora es un honor seguir escribiéndolo n.n La mayor recompensa para mí es saber que a ustedes les gusta lo que escribo. Me hace pensar que de verdad tengo talento (uno de mis sueños 'secretos' es ser escritora profesional, por eso le doy tanta importancia a los comentarios n.n). Así que GRACIAS por sus comentarios! Me dan muchísimo ánimo n.n

Todavía no sé por qué me borraron el fic. Cambié mi contraseña por si acaso. Pero conociendo a fanfiction de seguro ellos son los culpables -.- Pero bueno, a empezar de cero n.n Al menos ya sé que cuento con su apoyo.

En fin, iba a publicar esto ayer, lunes. Pero estuve ocupada. Todo el día me la pasé de un lado a otro -.-

Como pueden ver, apenas publiqué el primer capítulo. Hoy también ando deprisa, por eso solo subo un capítulo. En la mañana me la pasé estudiando, después tuve una pequeña emergencia con mi chihuahua que por dicha no fue nada grave y el veterinario lo resolvió fácilmente. Luego, me fui al salón de belleza a arreglarme el cabello, y ahora tengo que ver una película que debo devolver hoy, y en la noche espero sacar tiempo para estudiar de nuevo :S No sé qué haría si tuviera que trabajar O.o

Por cierto, antes de volver a subir los capítulos les voy a dar una revisada, y editaré algunos detalles. Pero nada resaltante, simplemente agregar más diálogo o narración donde lo amerite, el fic no va a cambiar en lo absoluto. En este capítulo agregué la referencia a la loba Luperca. Según la leyenda, los fundadores de Roma, Rómulo y Remo, fueron amantados por una loba.

Espero subir los capítulos rápido, espero que en una semana. La universidad me ha quitado mucho tiempo que antes le pertenecía a la compu. Acabo de entrar, y ya me asignaron los primeros dos proyectos -.- Y en marzo comienzan los exámenes. Pero bueno, como dice el dicho 'mátate estudiando y serás un cadáver culto' u.u Esa es mi meta xD

Gracias infinitas a **Ruka, Hannah Elric, Cuervos, Patty MTK, mariANA, Natsuhi-chan, sayori sakura, niko-chan, Carmín Diethel, Ross, Yamiel Fudo Megurine, Atami no Tsuki, Divine Atem, angelegipcio, vampidark, Astralina, Nekiare, Kimiyu, Lady Adry, Naora-chan, Penicilinunregistrated, Cezsie, M'rry, MoOny Lupina, YamiHydeist666, Azula1991, yoyuki88 y manita chio **por sus comentarios, apoyo, y palabras de ánimo. Es gracias a ustedes que decidí volver a probar suerte con esta página.

Sé bien que la gran mayoría ya leyó este capítulo. Pero igual, espero que les haya gustado n.n

Me voy porque ya hablé demasiado xD Nos vemos… mañana o pasado mañana espero. De hecho, si hoy me sobra tiempo veré si puedo subir el siguiente capítulo.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Flor de loto**

**Capítulo 2**

Abrió sus ojos, recibiendo en ellos la claridad de un nuevo día. El sol se asomaba por uno de los balcones que se encontraban en el lugar. Estaba en ese momento en su lujosa habitación, y claro, en su cama. Por unos segundos, se concentró en simplemente mirar al techo, no encontrando nada más interesante qué hacer.

Pero entonces, un pensamiento llegó a su mente. Aquel joven de ojos carmesí...

Se dio la vuelta, esperando encontrar al egipcio al otro lado de la cama. Pero no había nadie allí, solo las desordenadas sábanas blancas delataban que alguien había dormido en ese lugar. Sí, cada uno había dormido en un lado de la cama. Para suerte de ambos, ésta era enorme, así que no hubo problemas. Aunque bueno, la idea no era que se evitaran todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando había llegado a su habitación la noche anterior, había encontrado al menor durmiendo ya, envuelto en las sábanas y del lado derecho. Parecía haberse acostado allí a propósito, como señal de que deseaba dormir alejado del rey.

No le había dado importancia claro, pues no era su deber siquiera hablarle al egipcio. Al contrario, era el príncipe quien debía buscar su agrado. La noche anterior había dado una buena actuación, debía admitirlo, aunque aquella clara muestra de rechazo con la que se había encontrado no le había agradado en lo más mínimo.

Pero bueno, al menos eso comprobaba que el joven no era una prostituta común. De haberlo sido, la noche anterior se habrían dado una buena revolcada entre las sábanas. Tal vez el joven no quería probar aún que bailaba bien la cama, como había dicho.

Repasando los atributos del ojirubí, tenía que aceptar que el egipcio tenía varios puntos a su favor. Primero que nada, poseía una belleza incomparable, sinceramente nunca había esperado tal joya. Era como una obra de arte creada por los dioses mismos. Y segundo, aquella bellísima presentación que había dado. Sí, con sus palabras le había insinuado al egipcio que no le había gustado su baile. Pero por los dioses, le había encantado. Y no solo a él, claro estaba, al terminar la fiesta, muchas personas habían salido comentando acerca del baile de aquel ojirubí. De hecho, había escuchado a varias personas llamarlo 'baile erótico'. Aunque bueno, en cierta forma, el nombre encajaba a la perfección.

Luego estaba su carácter. Conocía ya el lado competitivo y orgulloso del egipcio, pero eso era todo. No podía esperar mucho de todas formas, pues el joven había llegado apenas la noche anterior.

Aunque pronto debía tomar una decisión, eso lo sabía. Ya había decidido que esperaría siete días. No sabía realmente porque había decidido esperar, si su plan inicial era el de simplemente llevarse al joven a la cama y devolverlo a su tierra al día siguiente.

Pero no podía negar que en cierta forma el egipcio le había cautivado. Quería conocer un poco más a ese joven. Luego, podría mandarlo de regreso. No pensaba siquiera meditar en otra opción. No le parecía coherente aceptar el trato con los egipcios.

Suspiró, recordando al fin que tenía deberes que cumplir. Aburridos deberes por cierto, pues ese día tenía una reunión con el Senado, la cual estaba seguro no sería para nada divertida, empezando por el hecho de que ese montón de viejos rancios estaban completamente opuestos a su decisión de aceptar la llegada del príncipe de Egipto. Generalizaba, claro, pues algunos no parecían tan molestos con ello. Pero por supuesto, ellos no sabían que ya había decidido no aceptar ningún acuerdo. Tal vez si lo supieran, no escucharía tantas quejas ni vería oposición.

Se levantó con lentitud, observando luego sus alrededores. El príncipe de ojos carmesí no se veía por ningún lado.

Dirigió su atención entonces hacia uno de los esclavos, los cuales permanecían siempre allí, de pie en las esquinas y con las miradas perdidas.

-¿Dónde está el príncipe?- preguntó. Más como una orden que como una pregunta.

-Quería hablar con sus dioses. Según sé fue a uno de los jardines, señor- contestó el esclavo, sin siquiera moverse. Solo movió su boca.

Aquella información le hizo sentir rabia de pronto. ¿El joven había ido a hablar con sus dioses? No, ahora estaba en Roma, y los únicos dioses que iba a tener eran los de Roma, punto. No quería tener en su palacio nada que tuviera que ver con religiones de otras culturas. Sobre todo la egipcia, que según sabía estaba llena de embrujos y maldiciones.

Se levantó así con furia. Iba a dejarle muy en claro al príncipe cuáles eran las nuevas reglas.

Caminó entonces fuera de la habitación, su objetivo era llegar hacia los jardines más cercanos. Atravesó los pasillos, simples lugares rodeados por dos paredes a cada lado. Nada interesante que ver, solo lo que se encontraba al final.

Por fin llegó al lugar. Buscó con la mirada al príncipe. Pero en cambio, solo se encontró con tres hombres, todos miembros del Senado, los cuales estaban alrededor de algo... o alguien.

-¡Es tu última advertencia! ¡No queremos hechicería en este lugar!- exclamó uno de los hombres, dándole una patada a lo que fuera que estuviera frente a él.

Una nueva voz se escuchó, hablando en un lenguaje que no entendía. Pero reconoció aquel suave tono. Era sin dudas el príncipe. Apretó sus puños, sintiendo ahora furia hacia aquellos hombres. ¿Cómo se atrevían a tratar de esa forma al joven?

Sin esperar que los hombres siguieran con sus actos, anunció su presencia en un grito.

-¡Qué está sucediendo aquí!- exclamó. De inmediato, se ganó la atención de los tres presentes, quienes se dieron la vuelta y lo miraron casi con terror. Sí, debían sentir temor, porque sin dudas habían hecho enojar al soberano. -¿Y bien?- preguntó el ojiazul, mirándolos con impaciencia. Por unos momentos, lo único que inundó el lugar fue una suave brisa, que movió ligeramente las hojas de cada planta y flor que se encontraban en aquel espacioso jardín.

-Señor... nosotros...- intentó decir uno de los hombres, de cabello cubierto de canas y ojos castaños. Se detuvo sin embargo, no sabiendo al parecer cómo explicar la situación. Esto solo logró enfurecer más al ojiazul.

-¿Ustedes qué? ¡Por Jupiter(1), solo esto faltaba!- Se acercó después de decir esto. Los hombres no dudaron en abrirle paso, dejándole ver así al egipcio, quien se encontraba acostado de lado en el suelo. Pero al ver al castaño, se esforzó por sentarse, lográndolo con dificultad, y dejando ver en su rostro una mueca de incomodidad. -Váyanse ya... a menos que quieran que ordene la muertes de todos ustedes en éste instante- habló de pronto el ojiazul, sin dejar de mirar al menor, quien se negaba ahora a mirarlo, y en cambio centraba sus ojos en los hombres, mostrando en ellos solamente enojo.

-Pero... señor... es solo un...- intentó argumentar otro.

-¡Es un príncipe! ¡Y como tal merece respeto!- exclamó. Se dio la vuelta, encarando de nuevo a los hombres. -¡Ahora váyanse!- ordenó. Los hombres al fin obedecieron y en silencio se alejaron con rapidez, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada cubierta de lo que parecía ser odio al joven en el suelo.

Cuando hubieron desaparecido de la vista, el emperador volvió a mirar al menor. Se arrodilló entonces al lado del egipcio.

-Es mejor que te vea un médico...-

-No es necesario. Estoy bien- le dijo. –Solo me insultaron, llegaste justo cuando empezaron a golpearme- agregó. Se puso luego en pie, sin mostrar ninguna reacción de dolor.

El ojiazul lo examinó con la mirada. Vestía solamente un faldellín blanco. No había collares ni aretes, ni tampoco maquillaje. Pero aún así, el egipcio seguía siendo atractivo, demasiado atractivo en realidad. Ahora que lo veía bien, a la luz del sol, notaba lo bronceada que era en realidad su piel, y lo brillantes de esos ojos carmesí. ¿Cómo podía verse una persona tan hermosa a cada momento? No lo sabía, pero el ejemplo estaba frente a él.

Ese joven, por alguna extraña razón, parecía ser diferente a los demás.

-¿Me es prohibido ahora estar bajo la protección de mis dioses?- la pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró por unos segundos al ojirubí. Así que esa era la razón por la que esos hombres se habían enfurecido con el menor.

Se puso en pie, pues se había arrodillado segundos atrás.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no había razón para prohibirle al menor hacer sus oraciones. Después de todo, los dioses egipcios no tenían control sobre Roma. Y Roma tenía dioses poderosos sin dudas, pues ellos les habían dado la victoria en cada batalla. Sí, no había de qué preocuparse.

-Mientras estés en Roma, tus dioses no tienen ningún poder. Por esa razón no voy a prohibirte que hagas tus oraciones. De todas formas de nada servirán- afirmó.

Yami asintió.

-Es muy posible que tengas razón en eso. Pero para un egipcio olvidarse de sus dioses es como dejar una identidad entera atrás- le dijo. Sí, su pueblo se caracterizaba por ser dominado primordialmente por la religión. Ese aspecto era uno de los más importantes, además de que formaba parte de la vida cotidiana, y por lo tanto de la cultura. Por eso ahora lo único que le quedaba de su tierra, era eso, sus dioses. Lo demás, había quedado atrás.

-Claro, aún así, lo reitero. No olvides que ahora estás en Roma- Se dio la vuelta, con la intención de alejarse. Debía ir a atender otros asuntos, así que no podía quedarse allí más tiempo. Además, por lo que veía, el príncipe estaba bien.

-Eso sería algo que nunca olvidaría, Seto- Sonrió al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca del más bajo. Qué atrevido era en realidad ese joven.

Pero insistía en que le gustaba ese carácter.

-¿Quién te ha dado el permiso de llamarme por mi nombre?- preguntó. Sinceramente no le molestaba que el joven lo llamara de esa forma. Pero quiso preguntar, esperando alguna respuesta atrevida, como aquella que el egipcio había dejado escapar la noche anterior, cuando se refirió a la loba Luperca.

-Yo solo me he dado el permiso. Para mí tu nombre no es sagrado… ni tampoco importante- contestó el ojirubí, mirando casi con altanería al castaño, quien sonrió con socarronería. Esa era la clase de respuesta que había esperado.

-Tu osadía raya casi en lo estúpido- afirmó, mostrando un semblante serio, aunque no estaba enojado. Era todo lo contrario.

Se dio la vuelta, listo para salir de ahí. Tenía asuntos que atender.

-Pero te gusta mi osadía- Sonrió con cierto sarcasmo. El joven tenía razón en eso, no iba a negarlo.

Pero no respondió ante el comentario. En cambio, comenzó a caminar, alejándose del lugar y dejando solo al egipcio, quien por unos segundos simplemente se mantuvo en la misma posición, mirando ahora solo la espalda del romano, la cual desapareció de pronto detrás de uno de los muchos pasillos.

Suspiró entonces, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia una de las bancas de piedra que se encontraban cerca. Se sentó allí, y miró por segundos sus alrededores. Los jardines allí eran diferentes a los de Egipto. La decoración era diferente. En su tierra, los jardines lucían flores de loto, las cuales flotaban tranquilamente sobre pequeñas lagunas. Allí, en cambio, se encontraban más plantas verdes que cualquier otra cosa. Y la única laguna, estaba en el centro del lugar. Estatuas además decoraban el espacio. No podía negar que aquella instancia era bella, pero simplemente se le hacía desconocida.

Eso, sin embargo, no era lo que le preocupaba. Al parecer, no todos allí estaban contentos con su llegada. Lo que le faltaba, más problemas. Aunque en realidad, no sabía si esa nueva información era motivo de preocupación. Se supone que nada malo podía pasarle, ¿cierto?

La inseguridad creció ante éste pensamiento. Nada le aseguraba que estaba a salvo. El emperador además no estaba en ninguna obligación de protegerlo.

-Sé que estoy en Roma... aún así, espero que mis dioses me protejan- susurró.

* * *

-Espero que su explicación sea buena- habló el emperador. Estaba en un amplio salón. En sus lados, se encontraban graderías de piedra, que minutos atrás le habían dado asiento a los miembros del Senado. La reunión había terminado; sin embargo el castaño aún tenía algo más que decir, a tres personas específicamente. Las tres estaban ahora frente a él. Sus rostros mostraban que la situación no les causaba otra cosa más que enojo.

-Señor, ese joven le estaba rezando a sus dioses. Eso es una enorme ofensa...-

-¿Tanta fe tienen en los dioses del príncipe?- interrumpió el castaño. El silencio le siguió a aquella pregunta. -Me lo imaginé. Ahora voy a dejar esto bien claro. Yo tomé la decisión de darle a Egipto una oportunidad, por lo tanto soy yo quien está a cargo del príncipe. Lo que significa que ese egipcio puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana mientras yo no se lo prohíba- explicó, aumentando el tono de voz con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Ciertamente, sería más fácil decirles a esos hombres que su verdadera intención era de la solamente llevarse al egipcio a la cama. Que después de eso el joven regresaría a Egipto. Pero por alguna razón, no consideraba prudente revelar esa información.

-Con todo respeto, emperador. Lo que quieren los egipcios es simplemente inconcebible. Un príncipe jamás podrá tener el mismo precio que una tierra llena de riquezas. Es una propuesta absurda- afirmó unos de los tres hombres, el mismo que había golpeado al príncipe horas atrás.

-Es verdad, piénselo, señor- habló otro de los tres hombres, de cabello negro y ojos castaños. -Le sería de más provecho conquistar las tierras del Nilo. Todas sus riquezas, las cuales son inconmensurables, pueden ser nuestras. Un príncipe, por más... impresionante que sea, no se puede comparar con todo lo que Egipto tiene para ofrecer- finalizó. El emperador pareció aceptar ese comentario, asintiendo levemente. Y es que de hecho, estaba completamente de acuerdo.

-Sí, Egipto sin dudas está lleno de riquezas. Riquezas que no necesitamos. Roma está muy conforme con lo que tiene, y con todas las victorias que hemos obtenido. Nuestro pueblo no necesita más- aclaró así el ojiazul. Habló con tanta firmeza que él mismo estuvo a punto de creer sus propias palabras.

-Es una decisión muy arriesgada. No sabemos qué hay detrás de todo esto- habló al fin quien se había mantenido en silencio. El hombre de cabello cano.

-Yo solo veo la desesperación del Faraón. Es obvio que ya agotaron todas sus ideas. No traman nada, su única esperanza está en ese príncipe- afirmó. No entendía cómo esos hombres llegaban a conclusiones tan exageradas. -Y ya me cansé de hablar del tema. Soy yo quien tomará la decisión y eso es todo- declaró. -Si no tienen algo mejor que decir, entonces me retiro- finalizó.

Por unos segundos, esperó una respuesta. Pero al no recibir ninguna, tomó como un hecho que la conversación había terminado. Así que, sin pronunciar otra palabra, se dio la vuelta y salió de aquel lugar.

-No podemos permitir esto- habló de pronto el hombre de cabello cano. Los otros dos parecieron estar de acuerdo.

-Aún hay tiempo para impedirlo. Según sé, el príncipe se quedará aquí solo si se gana el agrado del emperador- comentó el de cabello negro.

-Entonces, debemos asegurarnos de que eso no suceda - afirmó el último. –No importa los medios que utilicemos. Ese príncipe volverá a Egipto. Vivo o muerto, da igual- agregó.

* * *

Caminaba por los interminables pasillos. La noche ya había caído, y lo único que iluminaba el lugar eran las antorchas colocadas en las paredes.

Sus pasos delataban que no estaba de humor, y de hecho no lo estaba. Le molestaba sin dudas que aquellos hombres se opusieran a las decisiones que tomaba. Sí, sabía bien que nada podían hacer. Pero ése hecho no hacía la situación menos molesta.

Esos hombres debían respetar y aceptar sus decisiones. Además, estaban peleando por algo sin sentido. Ya había decidido que ese príncipe volvería a Egipto. Tan solo había permitido que llegara a Roma por curiosidad, ya que los egipcios habían afirmado que el joven era el más bello de las tierras del Nilo.

Pero estaba de acuerdo con los senadores en algo. Que no había forma de comparar a un simple joven con todas las tierras y riquezas que Egipto ofrecía. En una balanza, tenía mucho más peso y ganancia Egipto. Oro, esclavos, grano y tierras.

Detuvo de pronto tanto sus pasos como sus pensamientos, al escuchar un sonido. Miró hacia su izquierda, notando que cerca de allí se encontraba una piscina de mediano tamaño. Al parecer, alguien la usaba en ese momento. Lo supo al ver el agua moverse. Por unos segundos, simplemente miró hacia la misma dirección. Luego, decidió que era mejor alejarse. No le interesaba saber quien estaba allí.

Dio exactamente dos pasos, y en ese momento quien estaba bajo el agua decidió subir a la superficie. El ruido del agua al abrirle paso se extendió por el lugar, y entre los pilares que rodeaban aquella instancia. Llegó así hasta los oídos del ojiazul, quien por simple curiosidad miró de reojo a la persona. Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión al reconocer aquella figura. No era nadie más que Yami.

Y se quedó congelado allí, observando por unos segundos aquel perfecto pecho que se asomaba fuera del agua. Luego, miró la repentina acción del menor, quien tocó su cabello, echándolo para atrás pues éste caía libre sobre sus hombros, además de que cubría parte de su rostro. Aunque esto último dejó de ser cuando el joven finalizó con aquella acción.

Era casi encantada la imagen, pues la luz de la luna cubría al egipcio, dándole una apariencia casi angelical. Sí, la luna se veía desde allí, y el cielo también. Los pasillos tenían un techo sobre ellos, no así la piscina. Era un rectangular espacio que estaba cubierto por nada más que el cielo estrellado.

Debido a esto el joven no se había percatado de su presencia, pues donde estaba el ojiazul solo las antorchas iluminaban, y eso no era suficiente como para delatarlo.

Así que con toda tranquilidad, el castaño se dedicó a mirar al egipcio. Los ojos carmesí de éste parecían brillar al igual que la silueta de su cuerpo, la cual se fue extendiendo, puesto que el joven decidió salir del agua.

Un perfecto cuerpo completamente expuesto salió de la piscina. Era la belleza personificada, de eso no había dudas. El delgado pero al mismo tiempo atractivo cuerpo no hacía más que confirmar esto. Definitivamente, comparado con aquel joven, Venus(2) se quedaba muy atrás.

De pronto, se encontró comparando a Egipto con el joven. De hecho, llegó a preguntarse qué valía más. Las tierras y las riquezas, o el joven más hermoso que había visto jamás. ¿Cuál de los dos sería el mayor tesoro?

Debía admitir, que la respuesta ya no le parecía tan simple.

Siguió enfocando su atención al joven, mirando con fascinación cómo el príncipe tocaba de nuevo sus cabellos, ésta vez con el objetivo de quitarles el exceso de agua. Cada movimiento era sumamente provocativo, y el ojiazul tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no ir y tomar ese cuerpo de una vez por todas.

Aunque ciertamente, no habría problema alguno si decidía hacerlo. Después de todo, aquel egipcio estaba allí para complacerlo solamente.

Notó de pronto que el ojirubí le daba la espalda. Aprovechó esto para acercarse. Sinceramente no deseaba hacer suyo al menor en un lugar tan _público_, no que estuviera mal claro. Casi todos los días se podían encontrar ese tipo de _escenitas _alrededor del palacio. Y en las calles... bueno, era más que obvio. Al mismo príncipe no parecía molestarle el hecho de estar desnudo en aquel lugar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez era demasiado conservador como para ser romano. Sonrió casi con burla, dirigida claro hacia sí mismo. Años atrás, una mujer le había dicho exactamente lo mismo. Su madre solía quejarse todo el tiempo; le repetía una y otra vez que un romano no se sentaba a leer libros todo el día. Catorce años tenía apenas, y aquella mujer ya quería ver en él signos de promiscuidad.

-Emperador- Salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Al levantar la mirada, la cual sin saberlo había bajado, se encontró con un par de rubíes que lo miraban. Notó algo de inmediato, un ligero y casi imperceptible sonrojo que cubría las mejillas del joven. Bajó ligeramente sus ojos, y no pudo evitar alzar una ceja al ver las manos del egipcio cubriendo su zona íntima. Así que... el egipcio se bañaba en un piscina pública completamente desnudo, salía de ella completamente desnudo, se quedaba fuera de ella completamente desnudo, y no quería que lo vieran... ¿completamente desnudo? Que enorme contradicción era esa.

Sonrió sin embargo, pues obviamente aquella situación se le hacía graciosa. Se acercó peligrosamente al joven, quien no se movió. Y así, mirando solamente los ojos del menor, tomó las muñecas del egipcio, y las apartó de donde estaban, dejando al príncipe completamente descubierto.

-¿Para qué quieres cubrirte si ya he visto más que suficiente?- preguntó. En su voz se notaba la burla. El menor pareció sorprendido ante la declaración.

-Desde hace cuánto estabas...-

-Desde hace poco... lastimosamente- rió luego con sarcasmo. Al parecer el príncipe no planeaba seguirle el juego ésta vez, pues no pareció nada feliz con esa respuesta. Ante el silencio del menor, bajó la mirada. Para su sorpresa, el joven de inmediato liberó sus manos, y terminó enredándolas en su cuello. Lo abrazó fuertemente, con el obvio objetivo de ocultar su intimidad. En el proceso claro, mojó partes de la toga que vestía el ojiazul. A éste, sin embargo, no pareció molestarle. -Después de tu 'demostración' anoche, no pensé que fueras tímido- susurró. El príncipe al fin lo miró con algo de dureza.

-No soy tímido. Creo que eso ya quedó muy claro- afirmó. -Pero llevo aquí apenas un día y...-

-Según mi 'cultura', ya perdí una noche en la cama contigo. Y cuando digo cama no me refiero a simplemente dormir- interrumpió, sonriendo con cierta malicia. Ésta vez, el menor al fin pareció notar que el ojiazul solo se burlaba de él, pues también sonrió. Y en segundos, aquel rayo de osadía cruzó por aquellos rubíes.

-Tu 'cultura' no es de mi incumbencia. Y con ésta, serán ya dos noches- comentó. -Acostúmbrate- pronunció luego. El ojiazul solo rió. El atrevido joven había vuelto.

Sin decir nada más, se alejó del menor. El egipcio desenredó sus brazos de su cuello, no importándole ésta vez cubrirse. Pero el ojiazul de nuevo solo se concentró en los ojos del príncipe.

-Ponte algo de ropa, ¿quieres?- ordenó. El menor se cruzó de brazos.

-¿No quieres que alguien más me vea? ¿Celos, acaso?- preguntó, sonriendo con burla.

-No, pero recordemos tu gran timidez. Es mejor prevenir- afirmó. Miró cómo Yami rodaba los ojos, al parecer molesto con el comentario. Complacido con aquel gesto, se dio la vuelta, y decir sin nada más, salió del lugar.

Después de todo, tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Una de ellas: dormir.

* * *

_(1)Júpiter: principal dios del panteón romano. Encargado de las leyes y el orden social._

_(2)Venus: diosa romana del amor y la belleza_

* * *

Magi: de nuevo solo pude volver a subir un capítulo. Quería subir tres como mínimo esta vez. Pero este día se me pasó volando T.T De hecho, es la una de la madrugada. Pero tenía que revisar este capítulo. Porque mañana (u hoy mejor dicho) creo que no tendré tiempo para siquiera encender mi laptop Y.Y Viene mi tía de visita y en la tarde tengo otro compromiso.

En fin, éste capítulo también lo edité un poco. Y descubrí algunos 'dedazos' que se me habían pasado n.n

Respondiendo a una duda que me dejaron en los reviews. Sobre los personajes. En este fic, los personajes sí intenté basarlos en la serie original, y no en la de 4kids. Pero en lo que a nombres se refiere, siempre, en todos mis fics, usaré los americanos: Yami, Joey, Tea, etc. Por costumbre n.n El nombre Atemu, o Atem, solo lo utilizo cuando la pareja es Seth/Atemu. Es una… manía mía xD

Luego, pasando al tema histórico. He intentado agregarle al fic detalles de historia romana y egipcia. Pero claramente, también hay ficción. En el fic hay inconsistencias en historia, costumbres y todo eso. Algunas cosas simplemente salen de mi mente, es decir… las inventé yo xD

Y me parece que por el momento eso es todo.

Agradecimientos a **Hannah Elric, Elsa Agabo, Shinigamigolden, Atami no Tsuki, Ruka, yoyuki88, manita chio, Natsuhi-chan, M'rry, angelegipcio, sayori sakura, EmperatrizSL, Azula1991, dracy, vampidark y niko-chan **por dejarme reviews, a pesar de que la mayoría (más bien creo que todas) ya habían leído el capítulo antes. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios n.n

Me despido.

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Flor de loto**

**Capítulo 3**

Caminaba por los corredores del lugar. Los guardias lo seguían. Iba al salón principal. Ese día era uno de fiesta; el gobernante de Persia había venido, con el objetivo de establecer una alianza. Pero claro, no tenía interés en lo que fuera que el rey pensaba proponerle. Así que ya sabía bien lo que haría.

Pero por ahora, le daría la mejor de las bienvenidas.

No pensaba establecer alianzas con ningún pueblo.

Aunque a decir verdad, no podía negar que estaba considerando ya la propuesta egipcia. Sabía que era una idiotez siquiera considerarlo, pero lo hacía.

Y es que jamás había esperado que el egipcio fuera tan… cautivador. Tan solo tres días habían pasado, y el joven ya había llamado su atención por su belleza y carácter.

El príncipe egipcio no era sumiso, de eso no había duda. Había comprobado ya que el menor hacía lo que quería. El gran ejemplo se encontraba en lo sucedido la noche anterior. El menor apenas llevaba un día allí, y ya sentía la gran confianza de nadar desnudo en una piscina pública. Después, le hablaba en aquel tono de reto. Pero sí, al contrario de lo que muchos pensaran, le gustaba ese carácter. Así que por el momento, estaba más que complacido con el menor.

-Mi Señor- alzó la mirada. Ahí, frente a él, estaba la hermosa criatura en la que había estado pensando. Alzó una ceja, que novedosa manera de referirse a él. Ahí estaba al fin la primera muestra de sumisión. O tal vez, el menor solo se estaba burlando. Por ahora no podía saberlo. Aunque de seguro la segunda opción era la más acertada.

Se concentró luego en la perfecta imagen. El joven lucía nuevamente ese revelador faldellín. Sandalias adornaban sus pies, y collares de zafiros y oro adornaban su pecho. El príncipe tomó unos de los collares en su mano. Tocó con suavidad la joya azulada de éste.

-Son tan hermosas como tus ojos, frías, pero atrayentes de una forma inexplicable- le dijo. El emperador alzó una ceja. Que cambio tan repentino. Primero el joven le hablaba con sarcasmos y burlas. Y ahora, le hacía cumplidos. De seguro algo planeaba el menor. Después de todo, era ya obvio que el joven estaba lleno de sorpresas.

-¿Dos días y ya te has enamorado de mí?- preguntó. El egipcio sonrió, mostrando en sus ojos cierto sarcasmo, que obviamente intentaba ocultar en ese momento.

-De tus ojos es fácil enamorarse. De ti, en cambio...- Se detuvo entonces. El ojiazul solo rió con sarcasmo. Así que el joven seguía con sus pequeñas burlas.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido. Supongo que hoy también nos darás un espectáculo- comentó. Habló en plural, pues obviamente no solo él disfrutaría de las acciones del menor. Al menos así sucedió la noche en la que el joven llegó.

-Dos días y ya me conoces bien- afirmó el egipcio.

-Sorpréndeme, entonces- ofreció. Y así, sin decir más, siguió con su camino.

Yami lo miró alejarse. Sonrió, claro que le daría un espectáculo al emperador. Después de todo, aunque el ojiazul lo negara, era más que obvio que le gustaban sus 'actuaciones'. Y ese era el objetivo, ser del agrado del castaño. Solo por eso estaba allí. Y solo así podría salvar a su pueblo.

-Te sorprenderé, puedes estar seguro de eso- susurró.

* * *

Todos los presentes disfrutaban de la celebración. Sin embargo, el ojiazul parecía estar más concentrado en cierta familia. No dejaba de observar a los persas. El rey, su esposa, y el unigénito de ambos parecían estar tranquilos. Aún así, se había propuesto vigilarlos. Los dos reyes eran de edad avanzada, a diferencia del príncipe, el cual aparentaba unos dieciocho años, de cabellos negros y ojos grises.

Él nunca se había confiado en ocasiones como éstas. En realidad, su carácter no se basaba en la confianza hacia los demás. En la única persona en la que confiaba era en sí mismo, nada más.

Dejó de pronto de mirar a los invitados, al escuchar la música cambiar. Al igual que la última vez, una melodía egipcia llenó el lugar.

Miró a su derecha al escuchar las puertas abrirse. Y de ella, salió la belleza personificaba, en palabras simples, el príncipe de Egipto. Caminaba casi al ritmo de la música. Por todos los dioses, hasta su forma de caminar era sumamente sensual. A su mente vino la imagen desnuda del joven, la cual había podido apreciar el día anterior.

Quitó por unos segundos su mirada del egipcio. Necesitaba calmarse, sino… estaba seguro que era capaz de tomar a ese príncipe aún con toda esa gente mirando.

Observó la familia persa. La rabia lo inundó al ver al menor de ellos mirar con deseo al egipcio. ¿Por qué todos hacían eso? ¡Solo él podía!

Dirigió su vista nuevamente hacia el egipcio, solo para encontrarlo ya a solo unos pasos de él. La seductora criatura traía en sus manos una bandeja con uvas. ¿Para qué? No tenía ni idea.

Y como contestando su pregunta, el joven tomó una de las pequeñas frutas redondas y la llevó a su boca. El aire pareció abandonarle al verlo juguetear con ella por unos segundos, antes de tomarla al fin en su dulce caverna.

El egipcio entonces lo miró al fin. Sonrió y se acercó, mostrándole la bandeja.

-Mi señor debe tener hambre- le susurró. El ojiazul estuvo a punto de contestarle con algo como 'hambre de ti, por supuesto', pero se contuvo. Él era muy frío como para simplemente dejar escapar un comentario como ese.

El príncipe entonces tomó una uva. Se acercó aún más luego.

El emperador lo miró con incredulidad. El joven iba a… Detuvo el pensamiento, en realidad le sonaba algo tonto.

-No, no tengo nada de hambre- le contestó con frialdad. Si el egipcio pensaba que le iba a hacer las cosas fáciles, estaba muy equivocado.

Sin embargo, ante ésta respuesta, el joven solo sonrió. Sabía que el emperador le iba a contestar de esa manera. Y por eso, no le preocupaba. Ya tenía bien planeado lo que haría luego.

Sorprendiendo al ojiazul, se sentó en el regazo de éste. Le molestaba un poco que todo el salón estuviera mirando sus acciones, pero intentaba ignorarlo. No dijo nada más, con el objetivo de evitar más sarcasmos por parte del ojiazul.

En cambio tomó otra uva y la llevó a su boca. Jugueteó con ella, sonriendo mentalmente al ver los ojos del emperador puestos en él. Chupó la fruta, sintiendo divertido cómo el cuerpo del castaño se tensaba. Ahora que lo pensaba, seducir al emperador no era tan malo. Sí, ese era su plan, hacerse desear. Su motivación como siempre era el salvar a su pueblo, pero como ya lo había pensado segundos atrás, no era tanto sacrificio como creyó en el principio.

No podía negar que sentía cierta atracción hacia el ojiazul. El emperador era muy bien parecido. Y su carácter… a pesar de todo ese detalle del romano también le gustaba.

Por fin dejó entrar la fruta a su boca, comiéndola luego. Tomó otra uva y se la mostró al emperador.

-¿Seguro que no quiere, emperador?- le preguntó. Sonrió al no escuchar respuesta. Acercó entonces la fruta a la boca del gobernante. –Pruébela, están deliciosas- agregó. Puso la uva contra los labios del castaño. Lo miró, sus ojos encontrándose.

Sonrió complacido al sentir al ojiazul abrir su boca. Metió la redonda fruta en la húmeda caverna, dejando por unos segundos sus dedos allí.

Pero luego, alejó su mano. Se dispuso luego a acercar su rostro al cuello del ojiazul. Empezó a besar la zona.

El cuerpo del emperador tembló un poco al sentir los dientes del egipcio morder la sensible piel.

El castaño miró al frente, alzando una ceja al ver a todos los presentes mirando hacia donde ambos estaban. ¿Tan provocativa era la escena? Y nuevamente fijó sus ojos en el príncipe de Persia. Parecía que el joven se estaba comiendo con solo miradas a Yami.

Lo observó con sarcasmo. Él era quien tenía toda la atención del de ojos carmesí, él y nadie más. Él era el único quien tendría al joven. Sí, solo él. No iba a dejar que nadie lo tocara. El egipcio era suyo.

-Te has ganado un buen público- susurró. Yami entonces detuvo sus acciones, mirando hacia atrás. Parpadeó varias veces al ver que en realidad se había ganado la atención de todos. Un leve sonrojo entonces cubrió sus mejillas.

El emperador sonrió. El joven era atrevido, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo tenía algo de timidez. La noche anterior se lo había demostrado. Aunque lo negara, rastros de inocencia se podía encontrar en el menor, diminutos claro, pero estaban allí.

Yami miraba en ese momento a un joven en especial. El joven parecía estarlo violando con la mirada. La indignación lo inundó. Él era del emperador, y punto. Nadie podía verlo de esa forma más que su ojiazul. La sorpresa lo inundó por unos segundos. Que extraño había sido su último pensamiento. ¿Acaso de verdad quería pertenecerle al castaño?

Suspiró con enojo. La mirada de ese joven ya lo había hartado. Así que se preparó para su siguiente acción.

Pasó en un segundo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del emperador, y lo besó con fuerza. La bandeja cayó al piso debido al brusco movimiento. Las uvas se esparcieron por el lugar. Sin embargo, ni el egipcio ni el emperador le dieron importancia a eso.

Las lenguas de ambos se juntaron. El emperador se entretuvo luego explorando la dulce caverna de príncipe, probando nuevamente el sabor de las uvas, las mismas que ahora estaban en el suelo. Sin embargo, el beso terminó pronto.

Yami se recostó contra el pecho del ojiazul, sin decir nada más.

El emperador entonces decidió terminar con la fiesta. No iba a aceptar ningún trato ni alianza con los persas. No tenía interés alguno.

Miró entonces a uno de los guardias, y asintió.

De inmediato, tres guardias más se acercaron a los invitados, tomándolos con fuerza. Los extranjeros intentaron liberarse, dejando escapar exclamaciones sorprendidas. Yami, al escuchar la conmoción, alzó la mirada. Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión al ver la escena. Los guardias sostenían con fuerza a tres personas, una de ellas era el joven quien lo había visto con aquella sucia mirada minutos atrás. Miró luego con confusión al emperador.

-¡Queremos que haya paz entre nuestras tierras!- exclamó el rey. -¡Por favor, escuche nuestra petición!- pidió luego. El emperador rió con sarcasmo. No le interesaba la paz. Su imperio era uno de conquistas, no de paz ni de alianzas.

-No me interesa lo que ustedes tengan que decir. No tengo intención de formar alianzas, mi único interés se encuentra en la expansión del territorio romano. Cometieron un grave error al venir aquí- afirmó.

Yami lo miró con sorpresa. ¿Qué había dicho? Si las palabras del ojiazul eran verdaderas entonces… ¿por qué estaba él ahí? ¿No era exactamente para eso, para establecer una alianza?

-Seto…- susurró. El castaño lo ignoró. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los extranjeros. Ya había tomado su decisión. No escucharía nada que viniera de la boca de esos tres.

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Todos los presentes lo miraron, esperando su siguiente acción. El ambiente era tenso.

Pero luego, el castaño asintió. Una exclamación de sorpresa escapó del príncipe egipcio al ver a los guardias degollar a los tres extranjeros. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, escuchando tres golpes, lo cuales fueron producto de los cadáveres al caer al suelo.

El silencio que le siguió a esta acción fue sepulcral. Nadie había esperado tan repentino suceso.

Pero pronto, Yami se puso en pie. Miró con terror al ojiazul.

-Eso… ¿eso es lo que piensas hacer conmigo? ¡Con mi familia!- exclamó, su semblante había cambiado, ya no había burla ni mucho menos competitividad. El emperador lo miró.

-No saques conclusiones tan rápido- le dijo con calma.

-¡Mentiste! Solo quieres hacer lo mismo que hiciste con esos tres. ¡Decirles que tienes interés en una alianza para luego simplemente fallar a tu palabra! ¡Eres un cobarde!- Varias exclamaciones de sorpresa se escucharon. El príncipe estaba en verdaderos problemas.

El emperador lo miró con furia. ¡Ese joven lo había llamado cobarde! Eso no era ya una burla ni un juego, era un insulto verdadero.

Sin siquiera ser consciente de sus acciones, se levantó y alzó su mano, dejándola caer sobre la mejilla de Yami, dándole así una fuerte cachetada. El joven se limitó entonces a ver al suelo. Se sentía humillado. Había tenido la esperanza de salvar a su pueblo. Pero solo había sido una mentira. Estaba allí por nada, había ido hasta ahí para nada.

Llevó su mano hasta su mejilla, al sentir un fuerte dolor inundar la zona. Ahora sentía ganas de derramar lágrimas, pero no lo hizo. No iba a mostrar debilidad frente al ojiazul. No lloraría mientras estuviera en Roma, se negaba a hacerlo.

El emperador suspiró, intentando calmarse.

-Vete. Te quiero encontrar en mis habitaciones cuando llegue… o sino… de verdad traeré a tu familia y la mataré frente a tus ojos- susurró.

El cuerpo del menor sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esto. De inmediato, y sin pensarlo dos veces, el príncipe salió corriendo de ahí, abriéndose paso entre la gente.

El ojiazul entonces miró a los presentes.

-La celebración terminó- afirmó. Las personas obedecieron, no queriendo aumentar el enojo del emperador. Salieron luego del lugar con cierta rapidez, la mayoría murmurando entre ellos. Fueron desapareciendo así tras las enormes puertas.

Al final solo quedaron el emperador y tres de los miembros del Senado. Aquellos tres que estaban opuestos a su decisión.

-Ya ve, señor. Ese egipcio es un malagradecido- le dijo uno de los hombres. El ojiazul no contestó. A decir verdad, no pensaba que Yami tuviera la culpa. El haber escuchado sus palabras lo debió atemorizar. En cambio, él… No había podido controlarse. No tenía que haber golpeado al joven.

-Es verdad, piénselo bien. Ese joven no vale la pena, es un irrespetuoso- habló otro.

-Cierren la boca- ordenó de pronto. Los tres obedecieron, pues el silencio reinó. El castaño se levantó entonces de su lugar, y caminó hacia la salida más cercana. Por unos segundos, no dijo nada. Pero cuando estuvo cerca de los hombres, habló nuevamente. -Cuando sus bocas no se asemejen a boca de serpiente, tal vez prestaré oídos a lo que tengan que decir- aseguró.

Y sin decir más, salió del lugar.

* * *

Entró a la habitación. Buscó con su mirada al egipcio, y lo encontró sentado en la cama. Miró la mejilla del joven, se veía golpeada. Suspiró entonces. En realidad, no estaba seguro qué hacer luego. No iba a disculparse, claro que no. Él no era de los que pedían perdón. Pero debía admitir, que sí sentía cierta culpa por lo que había hecho.

Por supuesto que Yami había exagerado las cosas. Si bien era cierto que él no estaba interesado al principio en aceptar la propuesta egipcia, jamás faltaría a su palabra. Si al final decidía cumplir con lo que había planeado, el ojirubí regresaría a su tierra, sin daño alguno. Ese había sido el trato, y pensaba cumplirlo.

Se acercó entonces. El príncipe no alzó la mirada.

-Hice una excepción con tu pueblo- empezó a decir el ojiazul. No mentía del todo, porque desde esa mañana había empezado a considerar la propuesta egipcia. Yami no dijo nada. –Y esos tres… no vinieron porque los haya invitado. Les dije claramente que no estaba interesado en negociar, pero ellos insistieron en venir. Fueron ellos quienes buscaron su muerte- explicó.

-Si es verdad lo que dices… ¿por qué con mi pueblo fue diferente?- preguntó al fin el príncipe, aún sin alzar la mirada. No confiaba mucho en las palabras del castaño. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Después de lo que había escuchado tenía miles de razones para estar inseguro. Sintió luego cómo el emperador se sentaba a su lado.

-Porque… me prometieron una verdadera maravilla. Un joven más bello que los mismos dioses- afirmó. Yami al fin alzó la mirada ante esto. Sabía que le habían dicho al emperador que él era bien parecido, pero no tenía idea de que hubieran exagerado tanto. Se sonrojó levemente. ¿Más hermoso que los dioses? Tenían que estar bromeando.

-Supongo que te decepcionaste un poco cuando me viste, ¿no?- preguntó.

-Cuando me dijeron todo eso, pensé que estaban exagerando. Fue solo hasta que llegaste que me di cuenta de que los egipcio no conocen la mentira- Ante esto la mirada de Yami se llenó de sorpresa. No podía creer que el emperador le estuviera diciendo eso.

Se mordió el labio. Se había excedido minutos atrás. No debió de haber hecho tal escándalo. Y sobre todo, nunca debió de haber llamado al ojiazul cobarde.

Miró al emperador.

-Yo… lo siento, no debí de haber dicho todas esas cosas- le dijo.

-Créeme, no eres el primero. Y estoy seguro que tampoco el último- respondió el romano. Yami sonrió entonces, y sin poder contenerse, se acercó al ojiazul, colocando su cabeza contra el hombro del emperador. Para su sorpresa, un brazo del castaño se enredó alrededor de su cintura.

Y debía admitirlo, se sentía bien estar ahí. Había pensado que sería un verdadero sacrificio vivir en Roma, pero no, al parecer estaba equivocado.

Alzó la mirada, y con suavidad besó la mejilla del ojiazul, quien simplemente enfocó su mirada en una de las paredes decoradas de la habitación.

¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad al egipcio? No perdería nada con eso.

Simplemente esperaría, y al final decidiría si el joven valía más que Egipto. Algo que sonaba irracional, pero que a decir verdad, no le parecía imposible.

* * *

Magi: me dio tiempo de subir este capítulo! n.n Son las ocho de la mañana. A las nueve viene mi tía así que pensé que si me levantaba más temprano podría revisar este capítulo. Aunque ahora tengo sueño -.- Me dormí casi a las dos y media xD

Pero bueno, al menos voy avanzando.

Los agradecimientos los puse en el capítulo anterior. Nuevamente, gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review. Me dan ánimos para seguir con este fic… después de lo que esta malagradecida página me hizo T.T

Por el momento, creo que eso sería todo.

Me despido

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Flor de loto**

**Capítulo 4**

Abrió sus ojos, mirando luego sus alrededores. Estaba en la habitación del emperador. Buscó luego al ojiazul, al otro lado de la cama. Sin embargo, no había nadie allí. Se levantó entonces, quedando sentado sobre las sábanas.

Al parecer, ese día tendría que quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Suspiró, antes pensaba que sus clases con Mahaado eran aburridas, pero ahora que lo meditaba, eso le hacía pasar el tiempo. Sonrió ligeramente, al recordar los dolores de cabeza que le había provocado a su maestro. A decir verdad, cuando era niño había sido sumamente inquieto. Así que escaparse de clases no había sido un tema nuevo para él.

La tristeza lo inundó de pronto; extrañaba a su familia. Sí, estar ahí ya no se le hacía tan malo, sin embargo su corazón aún estaba al lado de su pueblo. Aquella gente que lo había visto crecer, aquellas personas que habían puesto sus esperanzas en él, en su futuro Faraón. Pero no, él ya no iba a ser Faraón.

-Yugi… estoy seguro que serás un excelente gobernante- susurró. Tal vez volvería a verlo, solo el tiempo lo decidiría. Por ahora, solo podía esperar, y pedirle a sus dioses que todo saliera bien.

Claro, aún no podía asegurar nada. El emperador no se había decidido. Aunque debía admitir que las cosas estaban mejorando.

Ya no veía al soberano como un simple hombre al que estaría atado toda su vida. En realidad, lo menos que le pasaba por la mente ahora era la palabra esclavitud. Le gustaba estar cerca del castaño, aunque éste se comportara algo lejano con él, no le importaba. Tal vez con el tiempo se abriría un poco, quien sabe, podía ser, ¿no?

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó la mirada, esperando encontrar a algún esclavo.

Le sorprendió entonces ver al ojiazul ahí. Lo miró con confusión por unos segundos. ¿No debía el emperador estar en alguna reunión importante o sellando nuevas leyes?

Se concentró luego en las vestimentas del joven. De nuevo lucía esa especie de túnica blanca, solo que ésta vez la adornaba una tela azul, que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos. Un par de brazaletes de oro adornaban sus brazos.

Un ligero sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas, cuando a su mente le llegó el pensamiento de que el romano se veía realmente apuesto.

-¿Por qué tan sorprendido?- preguntó de pronto el castaño. El príncipe lo miró a los ojos, intentando esconder su sonrojo.

-Pensé que estarías cumpliendo con tus deberes- contestó. El emperador alzó una ceja.

-Estás diciendo que soy un irresponsable- afirmó. Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión. No se había referido a eso. Genial, lo único que le faltaba era comenzar otra pelea. Escuchó una risa, y miró al ojiazul. La indignación lo inundó, ¡el emperador solo se había burlado de él!

-¿Y qué si eso dije?- preguntó con molestia, cruzándose de brazos. El ojiazul alejó su mirada, observando con indiferencia sus alrededores.

-Entonces te quedarías aquí todo el día y no te llevaría a conocer la ciudad- le dijo con tranquilidad el emperador. Yami lo miró sorprendido. ¿El ojiazul quería… que conociera la ciudad? Pero, ¿acaso no tenía cosas más importantes que hacer?

-¿Bromeas, verdad?- interrogó.

-¿Eso es un sí o un no?- contestó el ojiazul. Sonrió luego al ver los ojos carmesí del joven brillar un poco. Al parecer era un 'sí'. Aunque en realidad, sí tenía otras cosas que hacer, pero todas las había cancelado. Después de todo, si el príncipe iba a vivir ahí, podría al menos conocer un poco el lugar y sus costumbres. Porque lo admitía, ya había comenzado a considerar la propuesta egipcia. –Lo tomaré como un 'sí'. Báñate y alístate, te esperaré aquí- le dijo.

El egipcio se levantó entonces de la cama. Sus ojos carmesí ahora brillaban con algo más. Se acercó al ojiazul, utilizando nuevamente ese enloquecedor paso sensual. Seto lo observó, no entendiendo la extraña actitud del muchacho.

Miró luego a su izquierda.

-El baño está allá- le dijo. Yami sonrió con… ¿sarcasmo? ¿burla? No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que algo se proponía el muy… sexual joven. Sí, claro que lo había notado, el de ojos carmesí había empezado con su juego de seducción desde la noche en la que llegó. Y debía admitir, el día anterior había estado muy cerca de cumplir con su objetivo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía si podría resistirse una vez más. Es decir, el príncipe tenía una belleza que se le podía comparar a la de los dioses. Y al parecer lo sabía, ya que la utilizaba muy bien… _demasiado_ bien. No por nada Egipto era conocido por la obsesión que tenían sus habitantes con respecto a la belleza física.

Pero la pregunta era una. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Acaso estaba tan convencido de que el solo hecho de tener sexo con él haría que tomara su decisión?

-Báñate conmigo- le dijo de pronto el príncipe. El emperador lo miró. Estaba ya a solo unos dos pasos de él. Tenía todas las ganas de responder con un '¡vamos de una vez entonces!' pero se obligó a contenerse.

-No, ya me bañé- respondió contra sus deseos. Estúpida tentación, debía ignorarla. No iba a permitir que el joven se saliera con la suya.

-Bueno, no hay nada de malo si te bañas de nuevo- afirmó el de ojos carmesí.

-Ya dije que no, punto- expresó el ojiazul. Yami lo miró entonces con indiferencia. Se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos.

-Está bien, no voy a obligarte- le dijo, la vergüenza creciendo en su interior cuando pensó en lo que haría luego.

Ahí, ante los ojos sorprendidos, extremadamente sorprendidos a decir verdad, del emperador, el joven llevó sus manos hasta su faldellín… y se lo quitó.

La inocente prenda cayó al suelo.

El castaño solo pudo quedarse ahí parado, casi sin aire, mirando por segunda el hermoso cuerpo de Yami. Observó la espalda del joven, limpia, bañada por aquel tono cálido de las arenas del desierto. Bajó luego, por todos los dioses, nunca había visto tanta perfección en una sola persona. Sus glúteos, perfectamente moldeados, como si la misma Venus se hubiera tomado años eternos en darles forma. Luego, sus piernas… dioses, tenía que dejar de mirar a esa criatura, sino, ésta vez sabía que no podría contenerse.

Pero al parecer, el objetivo del príncipe era ponerlo en tentaciones. Con un sensual movimiento, se dio la vuelta, quedando su frente al descubierto.

El ojiazul intentó concentrarse entonces solo en los ojos del egipcio. Aunque, no parecían ser ojos, sino bellas espinelas que brillaban bajo la luz del sol, que en ese momento se filtraba por las cortinas.

-¿Seguro que no quieres acompañarme?- preguntó de pronto el joven, ligeramente sonrojado. Su cabello pareció bailar unos segundos, al entrar una suave brisa en el lugar. Un mechón rubio cayó despreocupado sobre su rostro.

El emperador se acercó entonces, quedando a una peligrosa distancia. Suprimió sus deseos de lanzar el bello cuerpo sobre la cama, y en cambio, quitó con su mano el estorboso mechón rubio.

El más bajo no decía nada, simplemente fijaba sus ojos en los de gobernador, esperando impaciente lo que éste haría luego.

Dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, al encontrarse en un segundo en los brazos de castaño. Sonrió, al parecer su pequeño plan había dado resultado. Su objetivo era tener la atención del romano, es decir, seducirlo, pero no dejarlo llegar a más. Sí, sentía algo… diferente y casi especial hacia el joven emperador. Sin embargo, no estaba enterado de los pensamientos del ojiazul. Y por eso necesitaba asegurarse de que el castaño no se aburriría de él en los primeros días.

Al principio, se le había hecho una verdadera tortura cumplir con esto, pero ahora, debía admitir que le parecía… divertido, por así decirlo.

Recostó luego su cabeza contra el pecho del ojiazul, al sentir a éste moverse. En unos momentos, supo que el emperador lo cargaba hacia el baño. No hizo nada, no había nada qué hacer después de todo. Al menos, el emperador parecía haber accedido a acompañarlo.

Ambos llegaron la piscina. Era un lugar bello, como todo ahí. El agua era clara, y el piso era de piedra pulida. Un par de columnas adornaban el lugar. Además, había lo que parecían ser pétalos de rosas sobre el agua, tal vez con el objetivo de perfumarla.

-¿Seto?- preguntó de pronto Yami, al ver al ojiazul acercarse a la orilla. Alzó la mirada y buscó los ojos del castaño, los cuales ahora veían solamente la piscina frente a él.

-Espero que con esto recuerdes que éste es el baño. Aquí te quitas tus prendas y aquí…- se detuvo, y miró a Yami. Sonrió con burla, y sin decir palabra… lo soltó. El príncipe cayó con fuerza en la piscina, el agua abriéndole paso y saltando fuera de su lugar, sobre el piso de piedra.

Por unos segundos el joven estuvo bajo el agua, pero luego subió a la superficie y tomó aire. No había esperado eso. Subió la mirada y observó con enojo al emperador.

-Aquí… te bañas- finalizó el ojiazul, riendo luego con burla. La expresión en el rostro del joven mostraba sorpresa y enojo. Además, su cabello parecía haberse rebelado, cayendo sobre sus hombros y rostro en todas direcciones y sin orden alguno.

-No le veo la gracia- le dijo con indignación el egipcio, cruzándose de brazos. Una pequeña herida a su orgullo.

-Tal vez eso se deba a que no tienes la vista que yo tengo- habló el ojiazul. Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión, al entender claramente el doble sentido de esas palabras. Sin embargo, no hizo comentarios.

-¿Vas a acompañarme o no?- preguntó. El emperador alzó una ceja. Qué joven tan necio.

-Creo que ya te había dado mi respuesta- contestó, ésta vez con frialdad. No iba a caer en los juegos del príncipe, por más tentadores que fueran. No sabía por qué el joven lo hacía, pero estaba decidido a no dejarlo ganar.

Así que sin decir nada más, dio el primer paso. No tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Yami lo miró nuevamente con enojo. ¿Por qué el emperador tenía que ser tan frío? Sabía muy bien que el ojiazul quería estar en esa piscina con él. ¿Entonces por qué se resistía?

Observó al castaño dar otro paso. Sonrió con malicia. Aún debía vengarse, después de todo, el ojiazul se había burlado de él, y de una forma muy humillante.

Se acercó la orilla, y tomó una parte de la túnica del emperador. Su plan dio resultado.

Sin haber esperado eso, el ojiazul perdió el equilibrio, cayendo luego a la piscina. El agua volvió a abrirse, cayendo por segunda vez sobre el piso. El castaño pronto salió a la superficie, su cabello cayendo libre por todo su rostro, y sus ropas, era obvio que mojadas, adheridas a su cuerpo.

Alzó la mirada, quitando varios mechones castaños de su rostro. Miró con furia a Yami, el cual en ese momento ni siquiera lo miraba. Parecía estar más concentrado en una de las paredes cercanas. Aunque estaba claro, al ver los ojos del príncipe, que éste reía en sus adentros.

-¿Podría saber para qué hiciste eso?- preguntó. Solo hasta entonces el egipcio se dignó a mirarlo. Se alzó de hombros.

-Se llama venganza- le dijo con tranquilidad. Se acercó luego. Seto lo miró con desconfianza, al parecer el joven iba a empezar con otro de sus _jueguitos._ En un segundo sintió los brazos del príncipe alrededor de su cuello. Encontró sus ojos con los carmesí del otro. –Además, era la única manera de que te bañaras conmigo- susurró. Y sin decir una sola sílaba más, unió sus labios con los del emperador.

Sin embargo, el ojiazul se apartó de inmediato. Ésta vez estaba decidido a no dejarse caer.

Yami lo miró entonces con confusión. Pero solo por unos segundos.

-¿Mi Señor?- preguntó. Sabía muy bien que el castaño simplemente intentaba resistirse. Estaba seguro de que fuera como fuera de algo servían sus seductoras acciones.

No recibió respuesta. Sin embargo el ojiazul no hizo más esfuerzo por alejarse.

_-"No lo olvides, debes mantener el interés del emperador hacia ti el tiempo que sea necesario"- _Recordó las palabras de su madre. Ella era quien más se había preocupado por todo esto. Y por eso, le había dado consejo tras consejo.

Suspiró levemente. Su cabeza encontró una almohada en el cuello del emperador. Cerró sus ojos por unos momentos. De verdad, le gustaba estar tan cerca del gobernante.

Aún con sus ojos cerrados se concentró en dejar pequeños besos en el cuello del castaño. Sus manos tomaban algunas partes de la ahora mojada túnica.

Seto no se había atrevido a moverse más. Era ya mucha tentación. Las caricias del joven lo obligaban a quedarse ahí. Debía irse, eso lo sabía, pero su cuerpo parecía no responder. Además, ¿qué tenían de malo un par de besos? Porque no iba a permitir que pasara de eso, claro que no. No le daría ese gusto al joven, aún no.

¿Aún? Sonrió con sarcasmo. Vaya, al parecer en un día cercano de verdad terminaría con el príncipe en la cama. O bueno, a como iban las cosas, tal vez en el baño o en algún jardín. La idea del baño no le sonó nada mal, el egipcio se veía realmente sensual con su cabello desordenado cayendo sobre sus hombros. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo se vería la bella criatura gritando de placer? ¿Cuál brillo mostrarían sus dos joyas carmesí?

Meditándolo bien, era mejor detener esos pensamientos. Considerando que el joven en quien pensaba estaba encima suyo, literalmente, y que en ese momento estaban en un baño, y el cabello del más bajo estaba tal y como lo pensaba. Sí, era mejor concentrarse en algo más… seguro.

Sintió un ligero movimiento en su pecho. Bajó la mirada, encontrando sus ojos con los de Yami. El aire pareció abandonarlo de pronto, al ver cómo el joven se acercaba aún más a su rostro.

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse, y ésta vez, el romano no rechazó el beso, todo lo contrario, metió su lengua en dulce caverna del príncipe y exploró cada rincón, probando el sabor de la bella criatura. No podía ponerle nombre, era simplemente exótico, intoxicante.

En su afán por degustar más la boca del joven, lo empujó con algo de fuerza, haciendo que la espalda del príncipe quedara contra la orilla de la piscina.

Se separó un poco, tomando el labio del más bajo en su boca, succionándolo levemente. Estaba algo mojado por el agua de la terma. No que le importara claro, de hecho, le gustaba. Un calor lo inundó al escuchar un leve gemido por parte del egipcio.

Separó sus labios de los de Yami, mirando el rostro de éste.

-¿Cansado?- le preguntó, al ver cómo el joven tomaba algo de aire.

El egipcio lo miró con algo de confusión.

-¿Por qué estaría…!?- se detuvo bruscamente, al sentir al ojiazul besarlo con aún más fuerza. Su mano se desenredó del cuello de gobernante y la colocó contra el borde de la piscina, mientras que la otra ahora jugueteaba levemente con los cabellos castaños.

Tembló de pronto, gimiendo un poco más alto, al sentir al emperador tomarlo de las nalgas. Sabía que ahora sí debía detenerse, pero no pudo. Al contrario, colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del otro. Le estaba gustando demasiado como para simplemente alejarse.

Pasó nuevamente sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiazul y así se acercó aún más, profundizando el beso. Sus lenguas se encontraron, esta vez batallando con algo de violencia, o tal vez, la mejor palabra para describirlo sería deseo.

De verdad, debía detenerse, separarse del castaño. Pero al parecer ahora los papeles habían cambiado, era él quien estaba tentado. Aunque sentía algo de preocupación; si dejaba que las cosas siguieran, ¿se aburriría el emperador de él? ¿Con solo una vez que tuvieran relaciones bastaba para que el romano olvidara su existencia? No lo sabía, pero no podía descartar esa posibilidad.

Tomando un poco de fuerza de voluntad, logró separarse, rompiendo al fin el beso.

Sintió luego la mano del ojiazul cerca de su labio, limpiando un rastro de saliva que había quedado allí.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos.

El emperador entonces bajó su rostro hasta el cuello del más bajo. Y sin anunciar, mordió la suave piel, ganándose un gemido por parte de Yami. Ahí iba a quedar su marca. El egipcio era suyo. Ese tesoro era intocable, aún para los dioses. Y así se iba a quedar. Esos dos cristales rojizos lo iban a mirar solo a él.

Ahora que lo pensaba… tal vez ya había tomado una decisión.

Un golpe lo obligó a levantar la mirada. Miró hacia la salida del lugar. Al parecer, alguien había entrado a su habitación. Yami también miraba hacia el mismo lugar, con algo que parecía ser confusión.

-¡Seto!- exclamó de pronto alguien. El emperador se separó de inmediato de Yami, al reconocer esa voz. -¡Hermano, donde…!- Un chico de cabellos negros y rebeldes entró al lugar, callando sus palabras al ver a su hermano en la piscina con otro joven. Lo que se le hizo curioso fue que el ojiazul estuviera vestido.

-Yo…¿interrumpo algo?- preguntó. Si hubiera sabido que su hermano estaba ocupado no habría entrado. Dirigió por un momento su vista hacia el joven que estaba con el castaño. Lo observó, ¿era acaso ese el famoso príncipe de Egipto?

Sonrió ligeramente. A primera vista el joven parecía de confianza. Eso lo alegraba. La verdad no le había gustado mucho la idea de que su hermano aceptara tener en su palacio a alguien de otra tierra. Es decir, no conocía sus costumbres. Y también, se le había hecho raro que los egipcios propusieran un trato como ese; empezando porque estaban entregando a su futuro líder. Simplemente no podía confiarse. Su único interés era ayudar a su hermano.

-No, Mokuba. ¿Necesitas algo?- contestó el emperador. Yami lo miró algo molesto, pero no hizo comentarios, en cambio, se dio la vuelta y buscó una botella de cristal que estaba cerca. Y luego al fin empezó a bañarse como se debía. –Por cierto, ese que nos está ignorando es el príncipe Yami- agregó el ojiazul.

El joven se volteó a verlo aún más molesto. Miró luego a Mokuba.

-Mucho gusto- le dijo. –Y tú- agregó, refiriéndose al gobernante. –No me hagas quedar mal, simplemente pienso que lo que ustedes tengan que hablar no es asunto mío- explicó. Y así, volvió con sus acciones. Dioses, el castaño a veces era en verdad molesto. A veces. Sonrió ligeramente. Había momentos en los que el ojiazul era de verdad… amable, por así decirlo. Tocó su cuello. Amable, con tal vez un poco de dureza.

Y mientras el príncipe estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Ambos hermanos hablaban.

-Quieren que seas tú quien decida a quien mandar a conquistar Persia- le dijo Mokuba. A pesar de su corta edad, ya conocía todo lo que había que saber sobre el ejército y el ámbito militar en general.

-Con dos legiones será más que suficiente. Tal vez la octava y la novena- contestó el ojiazul. El menor asintió.

-¿No irás?- preguntó. El emperador disintió.

-Por ahora tengo cosas más… importantes que hacer- afirmó. Mokuba sonrió. Así que su hermano de verdad estaba meditando el aceptar la oferta de los egipcios. No había esperado eso. A decir verdad, había creído que su hermano mandaría de regreso al príncipe la misma noche en la que llegó. Después de todo, el castaño nunca se había caracterizado por aceptar tan fácilmente a los demás.

Alzó un poco la mirada y observó nuevamente al egipcio, quien ahora parecía estarse lavando su muy peculiar cabello. Notó entonces un pequeño detalle, ¿por qué el joven estaba desnudo y su hermano no? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué su hermano había entrado a la piscina con su ropa puesta?

Parpadeó confundido un par de veces. La verdad, pensándolo bien, era mejor para no saber la razón. Quería… conservar su inocencia. Rió un poco.

-¿Algo gracioso?- escuchó que su hermano le preguntaba. Bueno… Tal vez, sería divertido comentar un poco el tema, ya que el castaño se lo preguntaba.

-Solo pensaba en el por qué estás vestido con tu toga si estás dentro de la piscina- explicó el de cabellos negros. El ojiazul no contestó. No tenía pensado contestar eso. Claro, que esa era su decisión. Yami, en cambio…

-Porque tuvo un pequeño accidente; se cayó- le dijo con tranquilidad el egipcio, sin siquiera molestarse en darse la vuelta. Seto lo miró con sorpresa, la cual pronto pasó a enojo. Claro, se había caído, por supuesto.

-Ya veo- susurró Mokuba, riendo un poco más. El solo imaginárselo se le hacía algo gracioso.

-¿Eso es todo, Mokuba?- preguntó de pronto el ojiazul, intentando ignorar el comentario del egipcio.

-Sí, eso todo. Me retiro- anunció el chico, saliendo luego del lugar.

El emperador entonces caminó hasta las escaleras de la piscina, el agua moviéndose ligeramente y abriéndole paso. Salió al fin.

-¿Seto?- Miró a Yami. El joven lo observaba desde un extremo de la terma.

-Date prisa si quieres conocer la ciudad- le dijo el castaño. Y sin decir otra cosa, salió del lugar. Después de todo, tenía cosas que hacer. Como por ejemplo, cambiar sus vestimentas.

Entró a la habitación en solo segundos, alejándose al fin de tan magnífica tentación. Si Mokuba no hubiera interrumpido, no sabía en qué habrían parado. Sabía que debía contenerse, pero se le hacía difícil gracias a las acciones del joven.

Aunque bueno, no era como si tuviera algo malo. No era un pecado si tenían relaciones.

Suspiró ligeramente. Era mejor que se concentrara en otra cosa. Le estaba dando más vueltas al asunto de las que debía.

Escuchó de pronto el sonido de algo que parecía ser un tumulto de gente. No era común escuchar eso. Sí, las calles estaban llenas de personas, pero ese ruido era diferente. Mientras no fuera una huelga todo estaba bien. No había nada peor que un pueblo protestando todos al mismo tiempo.

Se acercó a uno de los balcones para comprobar que las cosas marcharan en orden. La luz del sol lo recibió pronto. Observó las calles. Las personas iban y venían con extraña prisa. Esclavos, en su mayoría. Sintió confusión de pronto. ¿Acaso se preparaba un festín en la casa de algún patricio?

Porque aún no era tiempo de ninguna celebración…

Un minuto, ¡celebración! Claro, no podía creer que lo hubiera olvidado.

Miró por unos segundos el camino que daba al baño. Tenía que haber abierto la boca. Ahora el príncipe estaba convencido de que conocería el lugar ese día.

Volvió su atención a las calles, frunciendo el ceño. No podían salir hoy a la ciudad. No, definitivamente no ese día.

No que fuera prohibido salir en un día festivo. Pero con esa celebración en especial… siempre había hecho una excepción.

Se alejó del balcón. Caminando dentro con lentitud.

No importaba lo que sucediera. Y las protestas que de seguro recibiría por parte de Yami.

Ese día no iban a salir del palacio.

* * *

Magi: por fin! Ya sé que me tardé muchísimo en subir este capítulo. Pero no se imaginan lo ocupada que he estado T.T Intentaré que esto no se repita.

Agradecimientos a **Nekiare, Shinigamigolden, Atami no Tsuki, niko-chan, Astralina, Elsa Agabo, Azula1991, YamiHydeist666, sayori sakura, BlackCat, Divine Atem, teshi18, Shiki, angelegipcio y yoyuki88 **por sus reviews en los capítulos 2 y3.

Me enoja de sobremanera pensar que si no me hubieran borrado el fic ya iría como por el capítulo 23 T.T Maldito ffnet. Todavía estoy algo desanimada por todo ese asunto…. Pero supongo que ya pasará.

Nos vemos.

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**Flor de loto**

**Capítulo 5**

-Desorden y mucho vino... hazte una idea de cómo termina- habló el emperador. Yami lo miró con algo de inquietud. La nueva información no se le hacía para nada grata. Ahora en realidad, no podía seguir quejándose. Sí, cuando el ojiazul le había anunciado que ya no saldrían, se había opuesto por completo. En ese momento, en cambio, la situación se le hacía un poco más lógica.

-Comida, vino... es obvio que termina con... sexo- susurró. A decir verdad, la cultura romana ya no le parecía nada interesante. Al parecer, todo ahí se resumía a una palabra: lujuria. -Pero, si es una celebración religiosa... ¿no deberías ir?- preguntó luego. Miró al castaño, quien estaba sentado a su lado, sobre la enorme cama.

-No es una celebración religiosa. Quienes la realizan utilizan a Baco como excusa solamente- explicó el soberano. Se sentía algo tonto dando aquellas explicaciones, pero consideraba que el menor tenía derecho de saberlo. Sobre todo si iba a vivir allí. Aunque bueno, eso aún no estaba decidido.

-Y Baco es...-

-Nuestro dios del vino- Yami asintió. Así que en palabras simples, ese día estaba dedicado a Baco, y los romanos utilizaban esto como una excusa para realizar esa... fiesta, sí es que así se le podía llamar. A su punto de vista, el término 'orgía', sería el más acertado. Orgía con mucho vino, claro. Se mordió el labio, no queriendo siquiera pensar en eso. Sí, Egipto siempre se había caracterizado por ser un país culto, claro, que existían excepciones. Algunas excepciones un tanto… sexuales. Aún así, no eran tan exageradas como las de Roma.

-Está decidido, no conoceré la ciudad hoy- afirmó el joven. Definitivamente, no pensaba salir ese día. ¿Para qué? Para encontrar personas ebrias en todas partes?

-Sería demasiado para un educado y culto egipcio- habló el ojiazul, con cierto tono de burla. Yami lo miró molesto, pero el castaño ni siquiera lo observó. En cambio, se levantó, dándole por segundos la espalda al menor, quien no se movió. -Mañana podrás conocer la ciudad. Por ahora, alístate. Me acompañarás a comer- afirmó el emperador. Yami lo miró entonces con cierta sorpresa. No había esperado aquella invitación. Bueno, en realidad había sonado más como una orden. De igual forma, sería la primera vez que se sentaría a comer al lado del romano.

-¿Alistarme en qué sentido?- preguntó sin embargo. ¿Debía verse bien por algún motivo? Porque fácilmente podía ir como estaba.

-Tres de los senadores estarán allí. No sé si será su caso, pero algunos de ellos no están contentos con tu llegada, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes. Simplemente debes dar una buena impresión- explicó. El menor asintió, estando al parecer de acuerdo con el romano.

-Será fácil- afirmó. El ojiazul al fin lo miró, dándose la vuelta. El egipcio sonrió, levantándose de la cama y acercándose al emperador. -Si logré impresionar al emperador de Roma, de seguro les daré una buena impresión a esos hombres- susurró. El castaño alzó una ceja. ¿El egipcio lo había impresionado? No recordaba haber afirmado algo como eso. Pero nuevamente, de seguro el menor solo hablaba con sarcasmo.

-¿Y puedo saber de dónde sacaste esa idea?- preguntó. El menor rió, siempre con burla. Para sorpresa del ojiazul, o tal vez no tanta, el egipcio enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo suavemente.

-Anoche lo dejaste muy en claro, _mi Señor- _susurró el joven, sus ojos carmesí no abandonando los azules del emperador. Rió de nuevo, al ver _algo _atravesar aquellos ojos. No sabía en realidad qué era, pero sí estaba seguro de que sus dos últimas palabras habían causado ese extraño brillo. Puesto que en realidad, esos dos grupos de letras habían sonado más como un gemido que como un... bueno, grupo de letras. Aún así, la única reacción del castaño fue aquella. Su semblante serio se mantuvo. Y si bien no se alejó del menor, tampoco correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Anoche? No recuerdo haber afirmado algo así- aseguró el soberano. Yami guardó silencio por solo unos segundos, puesto que se concentró en una acción, acercar su rostro al del rey. Y cuando estuvo a solo centímetros, se detuvo.

-Tal vez no lo _afirmaste _directamente, pero tus palabras fueron más que obvias. Los egipcios no son mentirosos, ¿recuerdas?- interrogó. El castaño rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio, al parecer no estando alegre de recordar sus propias palabras. Y la verdad, es que no lo estaba. A su parecer, se había comportado demasiado... _cálido _la noche anterior. Y definitivamente, su carácter frío le estaba pasando la cuenta en ese momento. -O tal vez piensas retractarte de esas palabras- habló el egipcio, al ver la mueca de ligero enojo en el rostro del rey. Sinceramente, no había esperado esa reacción. Se sintió algo inseguro entonces, pues cabía la posibilidad de haber arruinado el momento, como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

-Nunca me arrepiento de mis palabras- afirmó casi de inmediato el ojiazul. -Pero sin dudas hablé de más anoche- agregó. Yami alejó su rostro del emperador. En realidad no le agradaban las palabras del ojiazul, pero no podía decir nada al respecto. Sabía bien que su posición no era la de argumentar con el castaño. Lo último que necesitaba era el desagrado del rey. Al pensar en esto, recostó su cabeza contra el pecho del ojiazul, y se tragó las palabras de queja que deseaban salir. Por momentos cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en el sonido de la respiración del emperador y en la suave tela que cubría el pecho del mismo.

-No tiene nada de malo hablar de vez en cuando con el corazón y no con la mente- susurró. Notó entonces algo más, que ningún brazo rodeaba su cintura. El ojiazul aún se negaba a corresponder aquel abrazo. Suspiró, casi con resignación, y alzó la mirada, dejando en el proceso la comodidad que le brindaba el pecho del castaño. -Además- comenzó, dejando ver en su rostro una sonrisa que mostraba cierta picardía. -Si vamos a tener sexo una de estas noches tienes que abrirte aunque sea un poco conmigo, ¿no crees?- interrogó. El comentario sin embargo no ayudó mucho.

-No, en realidad no. El tener relaciones con alguien y el conocer a ese alguien son dos cosas distintas- aseguró con voz fría. Enseguida, Yami se separó del ojiazul. Lo miró, sus ojos mostrando verdadera indignación. Sin dudas, había entendido el doble sentido de aquel comentario. En ese momento, solo pudo odiar al castaño.

-Las únicas personas que no necesitas conocer para tener relaciones son las prostitutas- afirmó, y su rostro mostró ahora cierto enojo. -¿A tus ojos solo soy una prostituta?- preguntó. Procuró mantener un tono de voz suave, pues su mente aún le repetía que no debía de hacer enojar al romano.

-A mis ojos solo eres un obsequio de los reyes egipcios- habló el ojiazul, en sus ojos empezándose a asomar el enojo. -Un regalo que puedo rechazar si así lo deseo- agregó. El egipcio se quedó inmóvil, entendiendo ahora el significado de esas palabras. Se arrepintió de inmediato por haberle reclamado al ojiazul algo tan obvio. Claro que para el castaño él era una prostituta, un esclavo solamente. ¿Qué más podría ser él para el emperador? Era obvio que nada más que eso. Sintió desilusión al entender esto, pero enseguida la hizo a un lado. Pensó entonces en qué decir luego, en algo que pudiera calmar el ahora tenso ambiente.

-Es verdad, no debí de hacer esa pregunta- susurró, negándose a mirar al ojiazul. Odiaba mostrar sumisión, pero no tenía otra alternativa. -Iré a alistarme, si aún deseas que te acompañe- ofreció, intentando girar la conversación hacia otro tema. De reojo notó cómo el castaño volvía a sentarse en la cama. Él en cambio, no se movió.

-Hazlo- fue lo único que pronunció el rey. Escuchó luego al menor alejarse, y al alzar la mirada alcanzó a verlo perderse tras una puerta, que guiaba a una de las tantas habitaciones que estaban conectadas a esa, en la cual se encontraba en ese momento. Suspiró inconscientemente, dejando caer su rostro sobre las palmas de sus manos. -Perfecto, simplemente perfecto- susurró. Sin dudas había herido los sentimientos del egipcio. Eso sin embargo, no era lo que le preocupaba, sino el hecho de que en cierta forma se sentía culpable. No lo entendía. El príncipe era solo un regalo, no debía importarle. Podía fácilmente decirle cualquier cosa, por más humillante o hiriente que fuera, y el menor no podría defenderse. A menos claro, que se olvidara del asunto de salvar a su pueblo. Pero eso era muy seguro que jamás sucedería.

Además, no había mentido. El joven era solo una prostituta. ¿Qué más podía ser? Era obvio que los reyes egipcios habían mandado a Yami con ese objetivo, el de servirle sexualmente. No iban a mandarlo para que limpiara los pisos o para reemplazar al actual cocinero. Claro que no, y eso de seguro el menor lo sabía bien. Entonces, ¿por qué se había ofendido? A menos que...

Rió con sarcasmo, sintiéndose como un verdadero idiota por siquiera considerar esa opción. Los sentimientos como el cariño eran algo que sin dudas estaba fuera de discusión. El menor además había llegado pocos días atrás. No, ese era un tema estúpido en ese momento. El orgullo del joven era lo que estaba en juego, y eso era todo. Y no cualquier orgullo, sino el de un príncipe mimado. Nada peor que eso.

Bien, eso ya lo había resuelto. Ahora, solo faltaba encontrar la razón del por qué sentía cierta culpa. No era mucha, pero sin dudas estaba allí. La noche anterior también la había sentido, después de haber golpeado al joven.

-Nada malo dije, solo la verdad. Es estúpido sentir culpa- susurró entonces. Alejó al fin su rostro de sus manos, y simplemente se concentró en mirar una de las paredes cercanas. Su semblante se notaba frío, y tal vez aún algo pensativo. Sí, era ilógico sentir culpa. Gracias a ésta conclusión, logró al fin hacer la culpa a un lado, con algo de dificultad.

Así que, cuando los pensamientos por resolver terminaron, simplemente miró con ojos perdidos aquella aburrida pared, la cual sin dudas no tenía nada interesante que decir. Por unos segundos, miró de reojo a uno de los esclavos. Cómo podían estar ahí parados e inmóviles todo el día, no lo sabía. A veces hasta parecían no pestañar. Sí, sería algo extraño tener a tres personas en su habitación todo el tiempo, pero en éste caso, no eran personas, sino simples esclavos. Así que su presencia era igual o de menor importancia que la de las paredes. Tres esclavos, dos varones y una mujer. Ésta última había seguido al príncipe, tal vez con el objetivo de ayudarlo a alistarse. Los otros se encontraban en dos esquinas diferentes, mirando al suelo con vacíos ojos. Que miserable vida tenían esos seres.

Alzó de pronto la mirada, alejándola de los esclavos. Miró a su derecha, al escuchar pasos que se acercaban.

Y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que admirar a quien se acercaba. La belleza natural del príncipe, quien era la persona que caminaba hacia él, estaba resaltada aún más por el suave pero presente maquillaje. Los ojos carmesí, rodeados por un tinte negro, no hacían más que pedir a gritos atención, una atención muy bien merecida. El cabello del joven lucía extrañamente más suave, y poseía un brillo atractivo. De las orejas del egipcio, colgaban dos largos aretes de oro. Collares, ésta vez de oro y esmeraldas cubrían su descubierto pecho. Y un faldellín, blanco con una cinta roja que se enredaba en la delgada cintura del menor, era la única vestimenta que lucía el joven. Y por último, sandalias decoraban sus pies.

La vista era hermosa, pues el egipcio era bello, eso no había forma de negarlo.

Y a la mente del castaño vino un pensamiento. Era curioso que cada vez que miraba al joven, se sorprendiera por la belleza de éste. Debería haberse acostumbrado ya al físico del menor. Pero no, cada vez que ponía sus ojos en el egipcio, era como observar un paisaje nuevo.

-Ya estoy listo- anunció el príncipe, al estar ya frente al ojiazul. Éste de inmediato notó un brillo extraño en los ojos del menor. Un brillo que definitivamente no era algo positivo. Supo así qué le sucedía al joven. Era obvio que aún estaba molesto, o tal vez herido, no lo sabía, por las palabras que le había dirigido minutos atrás.

Por unos segundos, una mueca de fastidio inundó su rostro. Luego, sin embargo, suspiró y se puso en pie. Al haber visto aquella pequeña muestra de tristeza, que el egipcio sin dudas intentaba ocultar, aquel sentimiento de culpa había vuelto. Perfecto, solo eso le faltaba. Pensó entonces en decir algo, nada de disculpas claro, pero algo que subliminalmente le diera algo de tranquilidad al menor. No debía hacerlo, aún así, no deseaba ver al menor haciendo muecas de molestia todo el día. Y sobre todo, no quería verlo actuar de forma sumisa, como sucedía en ese momento. Al parecer ya se había acostumbrado al carácter competitivo del egipcio.

-Si a mis ojos fueras prostituta, habría tenido relaciones contigo la noche en la que llegaste. Y además, habrías regresado a Egipto al siguiente día- Por fin habló. Ahora, solo faltaba ver si Yami entendía el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras. Debía admitirlo, él no veía al menor como una simple prostituta. Lo veía como lo que en verdad era... un príncipe. Sí, el joven había llegado allí para jugar el papel de una concubina y de cierta forma era un esclavo ahora, pero él no podía verlo como tal. Además, si le _agradaba, _por así decirlo, el carácter arrogante y nada sumiso del menor, era por eso mismo, porque lo veía como un príncipe.

Y el menor mostró al fin la primera reacción ante el comentario. Al parecer entendió el mensaje, puesto que sonrió ligeramente, y aquel extraño brillo que inundaba sus ojos desapareció en tan solo segundos.

Se acercó luego al ojiazul, y de nuevo enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de éste.

-Te lo agradezco- susurró. Así que podía decirse que el castaño se preocupaba. Perfecto, era una buena noticia sin dudas. Las cosas parecían ir mejorando, y si seguían así, tal vez de verdad podría salvar a su pueblo. Suspiró entonces, recostando su cabeza contra el pecho del emperador, como lo había hecho minutos atrás. Extrañamente, no le gustaba pensar ya en eso. Le disgustaba recordar que estaba allí por una 'misión'. No entendía por qué, podía ser porque sonaba algo... No sabía en realidad como denominarlo.

-Y los senadores te agradecerán si decides soltarme para así podernos ir- habló el ojiazul. Eran verdad sus palabras, puesto que los pobres hombres no podían probar bocado hasta que él llegara.

-Pero estoy muy cómodo ahora, Seto- respondió el menor, al parecer sintiendo de nuevo confianza para llamar al ojiazul por su nombre. Alejó unos centímetros su rostro del pecho del más alto, y se acercó al cuello de éste. Allí dejó un par de suaves besos. Después de esto, apartó de nuevo su rostro. Ésta vez, lo acercó al del castaño. Terminó entonces juntando sus labios con los del rey. Solo los tocó levemente, y se alejó, para luego volver a repetir la acción.

Pero para su sorpresa, cuando besó por segunda vez al emperador, éste lo aprisionó, rodeando con sus brazos su delgada cintura. Gimió muy levemente, al no haber esperado encontrarse de pronto en los brazos del más alto. Solo pudo entonces llevar su mano derecha al cabello del ojiazul. Acarició aquellos mechones, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por aquel momento.

La lengua del ojiazul tocando su labio inferior lo hizo abrir su dulce boca. Por unos segundos, simplemente dejó que aquella intrusa explorara sus alrededores. Luego de éste tiempo, decidió corresponder la caricia, uniendo su lengua con la del rey. Ambas batallaron, bailando por momentos a un son lento pero más que tentador. Una silenciosa melodía que pronto fue aumentando su ritmo.

Pero el aire era necio y los obligó a separarse. El egipcio colocó su frente contra la del ojiazul, intentando así estabilizar su respiración. Lo logró en poca medida, puesto que de pronto, el emperador de nuevo atrapó sus labios, ésta vez con algo más de fuerza. De hecho, el menor ejerció un poco más de fuerza en su agarre alrededor del cuello del más alto, con el objetivo de no perder el equilibrio.

Y de nuevo sus lenguas se unieron, bailando ahora con más euforia.

El menor sintió un leve calor empezar a inundar sus mejillas. Definitivamente no había esperado aquello. Había pensado besar un par de veces al castaño, para después salir de ahí con él. Solamente eso. Y de pronto se encontraba en esa situación. Aunque bueno, no podía quejarse.

Un gemido proveniente de su garganta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Tembló, al sentir al emperador tomar su labio inferior. Durante ésta acción, sintió cómo el más alto lo empujaba muy levemente. Pensando que simplemente era algo sin intención alguna, se dejó llevar. Dos pasos dio hacia atrás, y dos pasos dio el romano hacia adelante.

Y de nuevo se separaron. Por unos segundos, los ojos carmesí del egipcio observaron los azules del rey. No se escucharon palabras, solo las respiraciones de ambos, las cuales estaban algo agitadas.

El príncipe realizó un primer movimiento. Alejó sus brazos del cuello del ojiazul y los bajó, dejándolos ambos contra los lados de su pecho. Sus manos se colocaron ahora contra la toga del romano, sobre el pecho del castaño. Durante éste tiempo, se negó a alejar su mirada de la del soberano.

Segundos pasaron, pocos sin dudas, antes de que el rey de nuevo capturara los labios del menor. Lo hizo ésta vez con más fuerza, empujando al menor en el proceso. Y al parecer, fue a propósito. El egipcio de inmediato perdió el equilibrio, puesto que sus brazos se habían alejado de la segura posición en el cuello del más alto. El beso terminó rápidamente. De inmediato, al caer hacia atrás, pensó que el golpe sería duro. La confusión lo inundó sin embargo, al caer contra algo... extrañamente suave.

Por unos segundos, simplemente se concentró en parpadear. Luego, reaccionó al fin, mirando a un lado, y moviendo sus manos, sorprendiéndose al notar que entre ellas atrapaba parte de las blancas sábanas. Sin duda alguna, había caído sobre la cama.

Alzó entonces la mirada, encontrando al ojiazul aún de pie frente a él. Su rostro mostraba aquella típica mueca de burla, una sonrisa casi torcida. Rodó así los ojos, sintiendo indignación.

-No es gracioso- habló. En realidad, no le interesaba que el ojiazul se burlara, lo que le preocupaba un poco era estar en aquella comprometedora situación, es decir, él estaba acostado sobre la cama, y el emperador se encontraba frente a él. Y al parecer, el romano había planeado terminar así desde tiempo atrás. Esto no hizo otra cosa más que preocuparlo.

-Para mí lo es- contestó el soberano. El menor rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio. Pero el fastidio duró poco, pues de pronto, una acción lo dejó inmóvil.

El soberano se encontró encima suyo en medio segundo. Sus manos estaban atrapadas ahora, ambas colocadas al nivel de su cabeza. Estaban por último entrelazadas con las del ojiazul. Solo pudo mirarlo entonces, esperando que aquella situación no llegara a más.

Pero una nueva sorpresa, cuando el ojiazul repentinamente se inclinó y lo besó con fuerza. Al principio, Yami se dejó llevar, su mente confusa aún no aclarando del todo la situación. Pero cuando la sorpresa acabó, un pensamiento lo inundó. ¿Qué se supone que sucedería luego?

Un leve gemido interrumpió aquella pregunta. Abrió su boca entonces, pues el ojiazul había mordido ligeramente su labio inferior. De nuevo se dejó llevar, liberando sus manos, lo cual no costó trabajo pues el castaño no opuso resistencia, y colocándolas en el cabello del emperador. Dejó al más alto explorar su boca, manteniendo siempre sus ojos cerrados.

Y entonces, volvió aquel pensamiento. Sintió de pronto inseguridad, pues la situación no ayudaba mucho. Es decir, se encontraba sobre una cama, con el romano encima de él, literalmente. Acaso iban a terminar...

No, aún no. No podía arriesgarse.

Por segunda vez, a su mente acudió una interrupción. El ojiazul se separó, terminando con el beso. Por unos momentos, lo miró detenidamente. El menor no dijo nada, pues en realidad ni siquiera tenía en claro sus propios pensamientos.

Así que el rey continuó con sus acciones. Bajó su rostro unos centímetros, hasta llegar al cuello del egipcio. Y besó la suave piel.

El cuerpo del menor se tensó de inmediato. Debía terminar con esa situación. Por lo visto, el castaño no tenía intenciones de detenerse. Pero era muy pronto, demasiado pronto. Sí, debía hacer algo. Pero... ¿qué?

Se mordió el labio. En parte, no deseaba salir de esa situación. Pues debía admitir que le gustaban aquellas caricias del ojiazul contra su cuello. Pero de nuevo, era muy pronto.

Abrió su boca, pensando en decir algo para detener el momento. Pero en cambio, un gemido, más alto que los demás, escapó.

-Seto- Cerró sus ojos, dejando escapar aquel nombre entre el elevado gemido. El rey de nuevo había mordido su cuello, y ahora succionaba ligeramente la lastimada piel. Ahora sí iba a dejarle una vistosa marca.

Pero antes de que pudiera retomar sus acciones para detener esa situación, el emperador se alejó... por completo. Se puso en pie, dándole al fin algo de espacio al menor. El egipcio solo pudo tomar aire, pues sin notarlo se le había acabado segundos atrás. Alzó la mirada mientras tanto, la confusión notándose en su rostro. No entendía por qué el castaño se había alejado de pronto. Aunque sin dudas, se sentía más aliviado. Por unos momentos, simplemente miró al ojiazul, quien también lo miraba, su semblante serio ahora.

-Vámonos ya- ordenó de pronto, dándose la vuelta. El egipcio solo pudo parpadear confundido, no entendiendo el repentino cambio de eventos. Se sentó en la cama, cuando al fin logró estabilizar su respiración.

-¿Qué se supone que significó eso?- preguntó al fin. Era obvio que se refería a la anterior situación. El ojiazul se volteó, mirándolo como si el menor hubiera hecho la pregunta más estúpida de todas.

-Terminé con lo que había empezado cuando a Mokuba se le ocurrió interrumpirnos- explicó, como si fuera algo más que obvio. Yami se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos. En realidad, tenía ganas de reír ahora. Así que las intenciones del romano solo habían sido esas. Al parecer, era él el mal pensado. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, al parecer con resignación. Y luego, se levantó.

-Vamos- habló. El ojiazul no dijo nada entonces, simplemente se dio la vuelta nuevamente. Y sin avisar, comenzó a caminar. El menor lo siguió, no queriendo quedarse atrás.

En solo segundos, salieron de la habitación. El egipcio procuró mantenerse detrás del romano. No quería ir al lado de éste, por el simple hecho de que no sabía si el ojiazul estaría cómodo con ello. Después de todo, y fuera como fuera, su posición allí era inferior a la del castaño. Así que se concentró en seguirle el paso, pero también en mirar sus alrededores, los cuales ya le eran algo familiares.

Sí, se había tomado algún tiempo para recorrer aquellos pasillos. Claro, cuando el emperador estaba ausente, cumpliendo con sus deberes. Simplemente le quitaba el aburrimiento.

Aquel lugar era grande, eso ya lo había comprobado. La decoración era extraña, muy diferente a la de su tierra. Aunque bueno, en general todo allí era diferente; la música, la manera de vestir, las festividades, todo en realidad. Definitivamente, la cultura no era la misma.

Pero en fin...

Detuvo sus pensamientos, al chocar contra algo... o alguien. Por unos segundos sintió confusión, pero pronto levantó la mirada para ver con quien había chocado. Y se encontró de frente con el emperador, quien lo miraba con una ceja alzada, esperando al parecer una respuesta. Una respuesta, que sin dudas no conocía, puesto que ni siquiera había escuchado la pregunta.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó entonces. El castaño rodó los ojos, al parecer sintiendo fastidio al notar que el menor no estaba prestando atención. Sin embargo, no hizo comentario al respecto, tal vez para no molestarse más.

-Los esclavos caminan detrás de sus amos. Procura no actuar como uno- ordenó. Yami lo miró con cierta sorpresa, que intentó de inmediato esconder. El ojiazul sin embargo pareció notarla, pues la casi invisible sonrisa sarcástica fue prueba de ello. -Y también procura no imitar a un sordo- agregó.

Yami rodó los ojos, de nuevo sintiendo indignación.

-Claro- afirmó sin embargo, sarcásticamente. Prosiguió luego con su camino, no importándole si dejaba al castaño atrás. De todos modos, el rey no se iba a perder o algo así. Aunque sin dudas, le encantaría que esto pasara. El castaño simplemente era demasiado... molesto.

Para su gran desilusión, su deseo no se cumplió, pues pronto el ojiazul caminaba a su lado. Lo miró con fastidio, notando de inmediato que el rey se concentraba en el camino y no en él. Y como siempre, su semblante serio estaba presente. Era impresionante como en un momento aquella seriedad podía aparecer. Como un muro de hielo que en segundos era construido.

Siguió mirando al más alto, simplemente perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Pronto, una acción lo obligó a mover su mano, hasta tocar la del soberano. Y por fin una reacción. El ojiazul volvió su mirada hacia el egipcio, al parecer cuestionando la última acción del menor.

-No quiero perderme, Majestad- afirmó. No hablaba enserio claro, solamente dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Un pequeño sarcasmo de su parte, dirigido hacia el 'rey de los sarcasmos'.

-Claro- repitió el ojiazul la misma respuesta del egipcio, la cual había dado momentos atrás. Yami rodó de nuevo los ojos, pero mantuvo su mano entrelazada con la del castaño. No había esperado que el castaño aceptara caminar de la mano con él, de hecho solo había realizado ése movimiento para molestarlo. Pero debía admitir, que no se sentía mal sentir ese leve toque mientras caminaba.

Después de esto, hubo silencio. Solo se escuchaban los pasos de ambos, los cuales resonaban por los pasillos, anunciando presencia a quienes se acercaran.

Yami se concentró nuevamente en mirar sus alrededores. Ésa sección del lugar aún no la conocía bien, por lo que intentaba memorizar cada detalle. Paredes, estatuas, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle recordar aquel camino. En realidad, había mucho que ver. Cada cierto tiempo, las paredes del pasillo desaparecían, para mostrar ya fueran puertas o zonas abiertas.

Una de esas 'zonas abiertas', le pareció de pronto demasiado... abierta. Al mirar aquel pequeño jardín, solo pudo detenerse en seco, parpadeando sin creer en realidad lo que veía. Todo parecía estar en orden, las bellas flores que decoraban el lugar se movían al ritmo que marcaba el viento, el cual se asomaba a veces, dando a conocer su presencia. Las estatuas, inmóviles como siempre, parecían observar lo que sucedía en una de las esquinas del lugar.

El emperador, por otra parte, no tuvo más opción que detenerse también, pues su mano aún estaba entrelazada con la del menor. Miró a Yami, esperando encontrar la razón por la cual el joven había decidido terminar con su camino. Lo que encontró solamente, fue un notable sonrojo en las mejillas del egipcio. Alzó una ceja, no entendiendo la situación. Si bien ya había visto al joven sonrojarse, ésta vez el tinte que pintaba su rostro era más fuerte.

Un ruido le interrumpió los pensamientos. Rodó los ojos, solo eran gemidos...

Un minuto, ¿gemidos?

Alzó la mirada, en su rostro notándose de inmediato el fastidio. Pronto, sin embargo, una nueva expresión, de cierta burla. Así que por esa razón el menor se había sonrojado.

-¿Disfrutas del espectáculo?- preguntó, sobresaltando al menor, quien dio un ligero salto. Sus ojos carmesí se enfocaron así en el castaño.

-¿Eso... sucede muy a menudo?- interrogó, refiriéndose claro a aquello que le había hecho sonrojar. Por unos segundos, miró de nuevo el jardín. Y más específicamente, los dos cuerpos que se movían uno contra otro. Una mujer y un hombre, desnudos ambos, y el sexo de por medio. De ahí, claro estaba, provenían los gemidos.

-Todo el tiempo. Te acostumbrarás fácilmente- afirmó el ojiazul. Yami asintió, no sintiéndose muy seguro en realidad. ¿Acostumbrarse a eso? No creía poder hacerlo. Pero bueno, era tan sencillo como simplemente ignorarlo, aunque con esos gritos sería difícil hacerlo. Alejó de inmediato su mirada al pensar en esto, y en cambio, comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Definitivamente no le interesaba seguir mirando aquella escena.

-Vamos- le dijo al ojiazul. No recibió respuesta, pero pronto el castaño caminó también. Y así en segundos se alejaron al fin de aquel lugar.

Por unos minutos, de nuevo hubo silencio. Pero pronto, el egipcio terminó con él.

-Si eso es común aquí...- se detuvo. En realidad, no sabía cómo preguntarlo. Era solamente por simple curiosidad, y por saber claro a qué debía atenerse de ahora en adelante. -¿Lo has hecho?- De inmediato notó el semblante del ojiazul, el cual le daba una clara respuesta. Claro, la respuesta a esa pregunta jamás sería un 'no'. -Es decir, es obvio que lo has hecho pero... ¿en un lugar como ese? ¿Público?- Se sintió como un tonto de inmediato, pues no tenía claro cómo hacer que aquella interrogante sonara bien.

-¿Y para qué quieres saber?- preguntó el ojiazul. Sin dudas la burla estaba presente en su voz, aunque ésta ya no le molestó al menor. Al parecer, se estaba acostumbrando a ella.

-Para estar seguro de que si estoy en un jardín contigo, no me saltes encima de pronto- Sarcasmo claramente, más una expresión del egipcio, quien rodó los ojos. Miró luego al castaño, notando cómo éste solo miraba hacia adelante.

-Cama, piso, baño, balcón... no, el jardín aún no está en la lista. Aunque el balcón se acerca- Después de ésta afirmación, el ojiazul al fin miró al menor. Sus ojos destellaban burla, lo cual nuevamente no era nada extraño.

-¿Y eso es verdad o solo quieres molestarme?- interrogó el menor. No había podido distinguir el objetivo de aquel comentario. No le sorprendería si era verdad claro, pues se trataba de un romano. Más bien, le extrañaría si no lo fuera.

-Es verdad, y si te molestó es un punto extra- Yami rodó los ojos por enésima vez. ¿Era tan gracioso para el castaño arruinarle la existencia con aquellos comentarios? Al parecer lo era. Por unos segundos, se enfocó en repetirse en su mente lo molesto que era el ojiazul. Pronto, sin embargo, sus pensamientos cambiaron. Así que el rey era como cualquier otro romano. Que interesante detalle, aunque sin dudas no le sorprendía. Después de todo, detrás de ese semblante frío y serio, se encontraba un simple hombre. Rió ligeramente, al menos sabía ya que el emperador no era de piedra.

-Llegamos- Alzó la mirada, pues sin darse cuenta la había enfocado en el suelo. Lo primero que notó fueron las grandes puertas, que en ese momento se encontraban cerradas. -Procura comportarte como se debe-

-¿Cómo se debe? Nada de bailes, entonces?- respondió. El castaño, quien tenía su mano sobre la superficie de una de las dos puertas, miró de reojo al menor.

-Nada de esa... naturaleza- afirmó. Yami fingió así una mueca de decepción.

-Es una lástima, pues pensaba dar un buen espectáculo allí dentro- contestó con sarcasmo. Ésta vez, fue el ojiazul quien rodó los ojos. Y sin decir más, colocando ahora su otra mano sobre la segunda puerta, abrió ambas puertas.

Yami miró al frente, pues sus ojos se habían concentrado en el castaño. Observó al fin lo que se encontraba tras las puertas. Conocía ese lugar, después de todo, con o sin el emperador, también tenía que comer. Sin embargo, había algo que hacía que el salón luciera diferente. No eran las coloridas paredes inundadas de diseños, ni el extraño comedor, tan diferente a los acostumbrados en Egipto. Eran las cuatro personas que se encontraban allí, acostadas sobre las, a su punto de vista extrañas, sillas. Bueno, no eran en realidad sillas, más bien parecían ser camas. Tres de ellas, colocadas alrededor de una mesa. Eso, en Roma, era la idea de un comedor.

Pero eso ya lo sabía. En la primera mañana lo había descubierto. Lo que no sabía, o conocía mejor dicho, era a aquellas personas. Las miró entonces, procurando memorizar cada facción. Tres hombres, dos de ellos aún de apariencia joven y un tercero de avanzada edad, y una mujer. La observó por segundos. Era hermosa sin dudas, de rostro suave y perfecto. Ojos verdes y profundos, labios gruesos pero sin exagerar, un negro cabello rizado recogido en un moño alto. Y oro, lucía aretes de oro, largos que le embellecían aún más el rostro, y collares del mismo material. Su edad, tal vez entre los veinticinco y los treinta. Y por último, vestía un simple pero fino vestido blanco. En ese momento, se encontraba al lado de uno de los hombres, de tal vez cuarenta y tantos años, de cabellos castaños claros, casi semejantes a un tono rubio, y ojos cafés o negros. En realidad esto último no podía confirmarlo debido a la distancia. Lo que si podía ver, era que ambos, el hombre y ella, estaban acostados, apoyando sus cabezas sobre sus brazos izquierdos.

Salió de su pequeña inspección cuando notó que el emperador se movía. Lo siguió entonces, acercándose ambos a la mesa. Aún quedaba un 'asiento' libre, el cual era lo suficientemente espacioso como para recibir a dos personas. Esto significó claro, que el ojiazul se sentó a un lado, y el egipcio al otro.

El egipcio apoyó su cabeza sobre su brazo, sabiendo ya que así debía comer. La posición a su punto de vista era incómoda, pero no podía quejarse.

-Espero que su sueño haya sido tranquilo, Señor- Yami miró a quien había hablado. Se encontraba en el asiento al lado derecho. Al parecer, las palabras habían salido de la boca del de avanzada edad y cabello cano. Lo observó por segundos, concentrándose luego en el otro adulto, el cual estaba acostado cerca de quien había hablado. Éste último también aparentaba unos cuarenta años, pero su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos. Para su alivio, ninguno de aquellos hombres eran quienes lo habían golpeado días atrás.

-Lo fue- respondió el rey. Después de esto, hizo un movimiento, ligero, pero que logró hacer que el egipcio lo mirara. -¿No piensas presentarte?- preguntó. Yami solo lo miró confundido. No sabía que debía presentarse a sí mismo, pensaba que el ojiazul lo haría por él. Asintió sin embargo, pues no podía negarse. Miró así a los demás presentes.

-Mis disculpas. Mi nombre es Yami Atemu, príncipe de Egipto- habló.

-Un placer, príncipe- habló quien estaba al lado de la mujer, en el asiento que estaba frente al egipcio. -Mi nombre es Octavio- se presentó, mirando luego al hombre de edad avanzada. -Él es Lucio- Miró después al otro varón. -Filipo- Y así, miró a la mujer. -Y ella es mi esposa, Minerva- finalizó. La mujer sonrió, dirigiendo su vista al egipcio.

-Si me permite decirlo, posee unos ojos hermosos, príncipe- habló de pronto la mujer, su femenina voz llenando la habitación entera. El egipcio de inmediato pensó en agradecer el comentario, pero al abrir su boca, un ruido lo detuvo. Era el típico sonido de la risa al ser escondida tras la tos. En palabras simples, alguien intentaba esconder un par de carcajadas.

Pero eso en realidad, no le sorprendió. Lo que si le tomó por sorpresa, fue saber quien tosía.

-Al parecer mi garganta está algo seca- Yami solo miró con confusión al emperador, quien en ese momento se limitó a mirar a uno de los esclavos. -Trae el vino y la comida- ordenó. El mísero ser asintió, caminando luego con rapidez fuera del lugar.

Yami no alejó sus ojos del castaño. Era obvio que aquella tos no la había causado una 'garganta seca'. No debía importarle, pero simplemente se le hacía curiosa la reacción del ojiazul. ¿Por qué le pareció gracioso el comentario? A menos claro, que la risa escondida fuera solo producto del sarcasmo. Pensó así en hacerle aquella pregunta al castaño, pero al final optó por guardar silencio. Después podría sacar el tema.

Pronto, además, esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Miró así a la mujer.

-Por cierto, le agradezco el comentario- habló. Por culpa del rey, había olvidado agradecer a la mujer.

-No es nada, príncipe- contestó la mujer, sonriéndole de manera... un tanto fingida. El menor lo notó de inmediato, pero procuró no darle importancia. Igual, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Hubo silencio después de esto. Lo único que se escuchó, fueron los pasos de uno de los esclavos, el cual traía en sus manos una bandeja con vasos de vidrio, cada uno de ellos lleno con un líquido oscuro. Vino, claro estaba. El joven esclavo se acercó, tomando uno por uno los vasos, y colocándolos con cuidado en la mesa. Definitivamente, se notaba a simple vista que le aterraba el siquiera pensar en quebrar algunos de esos objetos. Pronto, sin embargo, el peligro pasó. Al haber colocado los vasos en su lugar, el joven al fin pudo alejarse, tal vez sintiendo alivio, no había manera de saberlo.

El ojiazul fue el primero en tomar su vaso. Los demás lo hicieron casi al mismo tiempo. Yami también tomó el suyo, utilizando la mano que tenía libre. La verdad no deseaba tomar aquel líquido. Nunca lo había probado, ni le emocionaba la idea de hacerlo. Tal vez lo haría en algunos minutos, despacio claro para evitar cualquier reacción... contraproducente.

-Señor, hay algo que deseo consultarle- habló de pronto el presente de mayor edad.

-Adelante- respondió el ojiazul. Alzó el vaso, llevándolo hasta sus labios. Y tomó así un poco del líquido oscuro. Cuando volvió a bajar el objeto, notó cómo alguien lo observaba fijamente. Alzó la mirada, no dudando en encarar a esa persona. Y solo pudo alzar una ceja al ver a la mujer sonreírle con cierta picardía.

-El Senado ha decidido tomar medidas contra estas... sucias fiestas- El castaño alejó por unos segundos su mirada de la mujer.

-Y el término 'sucias fiestas' se refiere a las bacanales, supongo- afirmó. El hombre asintió.

-Precisamente. Creemos que la religión no debe ser usada como excusa para realizar éste tipo de 'festividades'-

-Así que...-

-Pensamos emitir una ley que prohíba las bacanales- finalizó al fin. Ésta afirmación llamó la atención del egipcio, quien no pudo encontrarle sentido a las palabras del hombre. Después de todo, estaban en Roma. Se supone que nadie allí era... conservador.

-Pero... son romanos- se atrevió a decir el de ojos carmesí. Si bien no finalizó la oración, el significado era más que claro. Y al parecer fue entendido fácilmente, pues uno de los hombres, el que estaba al lado de la mujer, rió durante algunos segundos.

-Eso es exactamente lo que causan esas festividades. Muy mala fama- afirmó.

-Si eso es lo que quieren, necesitan una mayoría de votos, no mi aprobación- interrumpió el emperador.

-Lo sabemos, Señor. Pero de todas formas queremos contar con su opinión- habló el tercer hombre, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio. El castaño pareció meditar lo que diría luego. Bueno, al menos esos tres no parecían estar en contra de su decisión con respecto a Egipto. Era un alivio que al menos una parte del Senado estuviera 'de su parte', por decirlo de alguna forma. Pero ese no era el tema en discusión. Debía admitir que el asunto de las bacanales no le molestaba pero tampoco le gustaba. Simplemente procuraba siempre mantenerse a distancia de ese tema.

Alzó la mirada, con el objetivo de hablar. Pero de nuevo, notó que alguien lo observaba. Miró a la mujer, quien de nuevo le sonrió. Ésta vez, no alejó su mirada de aquellos ojos verdes. Aún mirándolos, habló.

-Si bien esas fiestas no son asuntos míos, no estoy en contra de que sean prohibidas. Si quieren decretar esa ley, adelante- finalizó. Aunque no estaba a favor, tampoco estaba en contra. A su punto de vista el tema le era irrelevante. Pero si a los miembros del Senado les molestaba, que hicieran lo que quisieran. Después de todo, para eso estaban.

Ahora, resuelto ese asunto, debía encargarse del otro, el cual tomaba un sorbo de vino en ese momento. Al terminar, la mujer apartó el vaso de su boca y pasó su lengua por sus labios, supuestamente limpiándolos del vino.

Y por seguir mirándola, el ojiazul no se percató que alguien más había notado el pequeño 'juego de miradas'.

Yami sentía enojo en ese momento. Enojo e indignación. El emperador no le quitaba la mirada de encima a esa mujer, quien no dejaba sonreírle de manera extraña. De hecho, la actitud de la joven le recordaba exactamente a la suya propia, cada vez que intentaba seducir al castaño. Al realizar ésta comparación, solo pudo apretar los puños.

No estaba celoso, claro que no. Si el rey quería terminar en la cama o donde fuera con esa mujer, poco le importaba. Lo que sí le molestaba, era que en ese momento era él quien _necesitaba_ tener toda la atención del ojiazul. Para eso estaba allí. Lo último que quería era que el emperador olvidara por completo su existencia. No, no podía dejar que alguien más interfiriera. Cuando el romano tomara su decisión, ya no tendría que preocuparse. Pero aún no la había tomado.

Solo por esa razón se sentía molesto con aquella situación. Sí, ya había admitido que sentía algo especial por el castaño, y además, ya había descubierto qué era ese algo. Simplemente interés físico. Del ojiazul no veía más que su exterior. Con el soberano compartía besos solamente, no suaves palabras. Así había llegado a esa conclusión. Todo era físico, todo se reducía a eso. Así que los celos no jugaban partida en ese momento.

Se mordió el labio, intentando no ir y ahorcar a la joven. Debía hacer algo, cualquier cosa para recuperar la atención del ojiazul.

¿Pero qué?

Mientras pensaba en la respuesta a ésta interrogante, el castaño miraba hacia la pared. Sabía que la mujer aún lo observaba. Que lo hiciera, no le importaba. Después de todo, ya se había acostumbrado.

Minerva, ¿qué podía decir de esa mujer? Que tenía un físico atractivo, ojos llamativos, y que besaba como vaca. Sonrió con burla. De verdad, compadecía al esposo de aquella joven. En realidad, una semana atrás no había pensado lo mismo. El beso que había compartido con aquella mujer tiempo atrás, no le había disgustado. Ahora en cambio, la historia era otra. Porque, curiosamente y aunque le costara admitirlo, besar a Yami había cambiado por completo su opinión. Los suaves labios del menor eran simplemente perfectos, frágiles y delgados como los pétalos de una flor. Y el dulce pero exótico sabor de su boca era único. Sin dudas, los besos que compartía con el egipcio eran diferentes, mucho mejores que cualquier otro.

-Emperador- Dirigió su mirada al menor. Se encontró así con aquellos bellos ojos carmesí. -¿Podría salir un momento?- preguntó el príncipe. El rey de inmediato notó rasgos de enojo en la voz del joven. Y sonrió mentalmente, conociendo la razón detrás de aquella furia. Para comprobar su hipótesis, miró de reojo a la mujer. Y solo pudo sonreír al ver la llama en los ojos del menor arder aún más. Así que el pequeño príncipe estaba celoso.

-¿No vas a comer?- preguntó. Pronto traerían la comida, así que si el egipcio se retiraba, se perdería de ella.

-Solo será un momento- insistió el menor. Era notable que intentaba disfrazar su enojo.

-Como quieras- finalizó el rey. Yami asintió. No dudó en ponerse en pie luego, terminando por mirar a los demás presentes.

-Permiso- fue todo lo que dijo, antes de caminar a paso levemente apresurado fuera del lugar. En el camino, cerró los puños. Aún sentía enojo, pero su atención se concentraba en la manera de ganarse la completa atención del castaño. Conocía la manera de hacerlo, y la pondría en práctica sin dudas. Sí, el castaño le había advertido que no debía de hacer nada indebido, pero después de lo sucedido, poco le importaba aquella advertencia. Además, no creía que a aquellos hombres les molestara un pequeño espectáculo. Porque pensaba dar uno, y muy bueno.

Uno mucho mejor que una simple danza...

* * *

Magi: un nuevo-viejo capítulo xD En realidad no le añadí mucho a este. Me pareció que no necesitaba agregarle más detalles. Intentaré no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo. Quiero llegar al 20 pronto para poder avanzar y espero, terminar el fic. Ya no faltaba mucho para el final de todas formas. Aunque de seguro me dará tristeza cuando lo termine xD Pero ya vendrá otro fic… supongo O.o

Agradecimientos a **Natsuhi-san, sayori sakura, moonylupina, niko-chan, Azula1991, BlackCat, Elsa Agabo, Atami no Tsuki, yoyuki88 y mariANA **por sus reviews! Gracias por dejar comentarios a pesar de que la mayoría ya leyó estos capítulos. Me animan a seguir con este fic n.n

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**Flor de loto**

**Capítulo 6**

Enojo e indignación. Su solo caminar demostraba aquellas emociones. Además de esto, había otro sentimiento muy escondido en su mente. Le costaba de sobremanera admitirlo, pero en su mente se ocultaba cierto temor e inseguridad.

No podía darse el lujo de perder la atención del emperador; simplemente no estaba en sus posibilidades.

Los celos no eran quienes le pedían ahora a gritos recuperar el completo aprecio del rey, sino el pensamiento y la misión de salvar a su pueblo. Sí, sabía que pensaba en su pueblo de manera exagerada. Pero después de todo, solo por esa razón estaba allí.

Por unos segundos, recordó a aquella mujer de ojos verdes, Minerva. Su sangre hirvió al mirar su femenina imagen. Ahora, gracias a esa ella, debía sufrir otra enorme humillación. Sí, la mujer era atractiva, tal vez demasiado. Pero aún así, no podía dejar que el emperador se olvidara de su existencia.

"_Solo dale un poco de sexo, eso atraerá su atención" _le comunicó una pequeña voz oculta en un rincón de su mente.

El príncipe suspiró. Aquel pensamiento dándole un ligero escalofrío.

No quería tener sexo aún, no lo deseaba. Pero si estaba perdiendo la atención del castaño, esa era la única solución... ¿cierto? ¿Qué mejor opción para complacer a un romano que el sexo?

Se mordió el labio. Con el emperador ya había compartido besos, y nada inocentes. Además, el gobernante ya lo había visto hasta desnudo... Pero, ¿sexo? Esa era una palabra mayor, gigantesca a su punto de vista.

-Vine aquí sabiendo que terminaría en la cama con el emperador... ¿por qué ahora me niego a aceptar eso?- susurró para sí. En ese momento, se sintió como un verdadero esclavo. -A quien quiero engañar... mientras esté en Roma soy un esclavo... no tengo libertad- No iba a decir que estar cerca del ojiazul era una tortura, porque no lo era en absoluto. Aún así, sabía bien que la libertad que tenía en Egipto no la tendría jamás en Roma. No quería imaginar siquiera qué pasaría si hiciera enojar al emperador. La última vez que había sucedido algo parecido, había recibido un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. ¿Qué le seguiría entonces a eso?

-Bien... si esa es la única solución entonces...- Se detuvo, un nudo formándose en su garganta. No, no iba a llorar. Se había prometido a sí mismo no derramar lágrimas al estar en Roma, y pensaba cumplir con esa promesa. -No es tan malo... hemos estado cerca de hacerlo en más de una ocasión- agregó luego, intentando darse algo de ánimo. -Solo espero que esto mejore las cosas y no sea al revés. Después de todo, puede aburrirse de mí- Sí, cabía la posibilidad de que el gobernante se aburriera de su presencia luego de tener relaciones. Pero, debía arriesgarse.

-No planeaba hacer esto tan pronto- murmuró. Alzó la vista, tomando al fin la decisión. Aunque la inseguridad aún se notaba en sus ojos. Por ahora, se encargaría de llevarle la comida al ojiazul, de seducirlo un poco frente a todos los que estuvieran sentados a la mesa y después... de llevarlo a la habitación en donde...

-Siento lástima por él. No parece ser tan mala persona, ¿sabes?- Se detuvo de golpe al escuchar esto. Sin dudas aquella voz pertenecía a una mujer joven. Se quedó allí en aquel pasillo, un camino que metros adelante se dividía en un cruce, uno a la izquierda, y el otro a la derecha. Pero aquella voz provino sin dudas del lado derecho.

-¿Viste como bailó el día que llegó aquí y dices que es buena persona? Buena prostituta, tal vez- Abrió sus ojos en impresión, cerrando luego sus puños con fuerza. ¿Acaso aquella voz masculina se refirió a él? Después de todo, ¿de quién más podría estar hablando?

-Lo hace pensando en su pueblo... lo admiro por eso, pero... si tan solo supiera el destino que le aguarda- La confusión alejó la furia de su mente. Ahora no cabía duda que aquellas dos personas hablaban de él. Pero las últimas palabras de la mujer lo habían desorientado.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperabas, que el emperador dejara su sed de poder a un lado? Él más que nadie sabe el valor que tendría Egipto como provincia romana. No cambiaría eso por un simple príncipe-

-Sí, pero...-

-Mira lo que le hizo a su padre y a su madre. Es solo un frío asesino... al igual que todos los emperadores que lo precedieron- interrumpió la voz masculina.

Yami se había quedado congelado. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. El ojiazul... ¿un asesino? Un cruel asesino? Por los dioses, ¿acaso había acabado con las vidas de su padre y su madre? ¿A eso se refería el desconocido hombre?

Porque si de algo no tenía duda, era que solo un monstruo podía hacerle daño a su propia familia.

No aguantó más, necesitaba respuestas, y las necesitaba en ese instante.

Caminó los metros que faltaban del pasillo y giró a la derecha, tomando por sorpresa a los dos jóvenes, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos negros, y una mujer también de cabello castaño claro y ojos café. Las dos personas lo miraron casi con terror.

-¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó con rabia el príncipe. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, y parecía querer salirse de su pecho.

-Príncipe... de... de nada... solo- intentó aclarar la mujer. -Nosotros solo...-

El ojirubí no aguantó más. En un segundo, tomó al hombre del cuello, empujándolo hacia la pared hasta que la espalda del castaño chocó contra ella. Pero no lo dejó ir, al contrario, ejerció fuerza en su agarre.

-¡Me dirán ahora de qué hablaban!- exclamó. Eran pocas las veces que mostraba verdadero enojo, pero cuando lo hacía, casi no podía controlarse. Además, no se notaba a simple vista, pero el egipcio poseía una fuerza física considerable. Y allí lo estaba demostrando. Aquel joven era más alto que él, sin embargo, no podía escapar del agarre del príncipe.

-¡Príncipe, por favor, déjelo respirar!- exclamó la mujer, quien mostraba lágrimas en sus ojos. Alzó sus manos y las colocó en el brazo del joven, intentando con desesperación llamar la atención del ojirubí. Pero nada, las manos del egipcio siguieron enredadas en el cuello del otro. -¡Le diré todo, lo juro, pero por favor, basta!- un último esfuerzo, que tuvo su recompensa. Aquellas palabras tuvieron un efecto inmediato en el ojirubí, quien soltó al castaño.

-Y decías que... es buena persona- susurró el joven, tosiendo con violencia y cayendo al suelo por la falta de aire que tuvo que soportar.

El ojirubí se dio la vuelta de inmediato, centrando sus ojos en la mujer.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó con frialdad. Sí, era muy difícil hacerlo enojar, pero aún más difícil era calmar su enojo una vez iniciado.

La joven suspiró.

-Lamento mucho tener que decirle todo esto, príncipe- comenzó. -Has venido a Roma solo a perder el tiempo- confesó al fin. El corazón del ojirubí volvió acelerarse. ¿Perdía el tiempo estando allí? Pero... solo así podría salvar a su pueblo, ¿cierto? Sí, entonces no estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

-Solo quiero el bien de mi pueblo. Además, el emperador...-

-El emperador mintió- interrumpió la mujer. Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión. ¿Seto había mentido? ¿En qué? -Sé que tus razones son buenas pero... nuestro gobernante nunca estuvo interesado en una alianza con Egipto. Lo único que le interesa es hacer que Roma crezca en el mapa- afirmó, en sus ojos notándose cierta tristeza... o lástima tal vez, Yami no pudo discernir lo que era.

-No... no entiendo- susurró el ojirubí, bajando la guardia y dejando ver en sus ojos confusión y cierto temor.

-El Senado se opuso a la propuesta del Faraón. Alegaron que era estúpida. Pero entonces, el emperador aceptó- explicó la mujer. Miró los ojos carmesí del joven y siguió. -Sin embargo, sus intenciones ya eran claras. No todos los miembros del Senado lo saben, por eso hay algunos que no están nada felices con tu llegada, los otros en cambio, se mantienen neutrales en el tema por una simple razón- se detuvo, al parecer intentando buscar las palabras correctas. Pero entonces, alguien más habló por ella.

-El Faraón promete que su hijo es el más bello en todo Egipto. Una afirmación como esa despierta la curiosidad en cualquiera... y la lujuria- habló el hombre, habiéndose recuperado ya. Yami lo miró. Aún no aceptaba lo que estaba escuchando. -Que venga a Roma. Solo lo usaré como una prostituta, y cuando su cuerpo deje de ser hermoso a mis ojos lo encerraré en los calabozos, mis legiones invadirán Egipto y traerán a la familia real delante de mí. Las cabezas de cada uno de ellos rodarán frente al príncipe, quien estará presente cuando asesine a su tan amada familia- finalizó el joven.

-No...- solo eso salió de los labios del príncipe, quien aún intentaba comprender el significado de éstas palabras. ¿Cómo fue que de pronto todo dio un giro tan drástico? -Mienten, ¿no es así?- preguntó de pronto. Se negaba a creer lo que había escuchado. Sí, el emperador era frío y tal vez hasta insensible... pero no llegaría a tal extremo... ¿cierto?

El sonido de sollozos llegó a sus oídos. Miró a la mujer, quien no ocultaba ahora sus lágrimas.

-Desearía que así fuera. Pero es verdad. No mereces ese destino, tus intenciones son sinceras y luchas por una muy buena causa... pero te equivocaste al venir aquí. Solo sellaste tu muerte y la de aquellos a quien amas- afirmó entre lágrimas.

Y el egipcio no pudo más. En menos de un segundo, se alejó corriendo del lugar. No le importaba el camino, solo quería seguir corriendo sin detenerse. Era verdad, las lágrimas de aquella joven no podían ser falsas...

Sus sandalias al chocar contra el suelo una y otra vez emitían un sonido característico que inundó los pasillos. Pero en la mente de Yami, simplemente se formaba un pensamiento; debía salir de ahí. Debía ir con su familia. Debía escapar. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo salir de aquel enorme laberinto? Ni siquiera conocía bien el lugar.

Siguió corriendo, tratando aún de aceptar lo que había escuchado. No podía creer que todo lo que había sucedido durante esos días fuera un simple juego retorcido del emperador. ¡Por los dioses, el ojiazul hasta se había disculpado por la cachetada que le había dado el día anterior! Tal vez no fue una disculpa directa, pero pudo ver arrepentimiento en aquellos ojos azules. El emperador no podía ser tan buen actor como para fingir eso... ¿verdad?

Se detuvo, su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho. Miró sus alrededores. Se encontraba en uno de los jardines. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a un lugar donde había tres arbustos de mediano tamaño.

Y allí se sentó, detrás de aquellos pequeños árboles. Nadie podría saber que se encontraba ahí, así que por el momento estaba seguro.

Llevó sus piernas hasta colocarlas contra su pecho, y centró sus ojos en el césped.

_-Si a mis ojos fueras prostituta, habría tenido relaciones contigo la noche en la que llegaste. Y además, habrías regresado a Egipto al siguiente día-_

Recordó las palabras que el emperador le había dicho horas atrás. Quería creerlas, deseaba que fueran verdad. Pero no podían ser, ¿cierto? El ojiazul le había mentido. Además, era obvio que el castaño no lo dejaría regresar a Egipto. Después de todo planeaba encerrarlo en los calabozos cuando se aburriera de él...

_-Te quiero encontrar en mis habitaciones cuando llegue… o sino… de verdad traeré a tu familia y la mataré frente a tus ojos- _

Tembló al recordar ésas palabras. Allí estaba esa amenaza, que jamás pensó que se cumpliría.

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora?- se preguntó.

De pronto, algo cayó en su brazo. Lo miró, notando que había agua allí. ¿Acaso iba a llover? Miró al cielo para comprobar esto, pero solo el sol lo recibió. Y lo supo entonces. Lloraba. Había prometido no llorar mientras estuviera en Roma, pero esto ya era demasiado para él. El solo hecho de pensar en perder a su familia le partía el corazón.

Contuvo a como pudo las lágrimas, no queriendo tampoco comenzar a sollozar. Al final, solo esa lágrima cayó, pues a las demás les fue negada la salida.

No, no lloraría. Se negaba a hacerlo. No importaba cuan oscura estuviera la situación, no iba a seguir llorando.

Se quedó allí entonces, en silencio.

Pero, después de algún tiempo de estar allí, el alivio le llegó. Se quedó dormido.

* * *

Tembló levemente, abriendo sus ojos en el proceso. Sentía mucho frío, y confusión al mismo tiempo. Estaba oscuro, pero no había duda que se encontraba al aire libre, tal vez en un jardín.

-¿Qué sucedió?- se preguntó a sí mismo, su mente aún cubierta por una niebla gris. -Lo último que recuerdo es...- se detuvo, sus ojos abriéndose de golpe. Recordó al fin por qué estaba ahí. El temor se apoderó de su corazón. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Cómo saldría de ahí?

Simplemente no podía quedarse en ese lugar para siempre...

Con éste pensamiento, decidió ponerse en pie. Tomó una decisión, intentaría salir de ahí. Si lo descubrían, bueno, al menos lo había intentado.

Salió de su escondite, su corazón acelerando sus latidos.

Caminó unos cuantos metros con cautela, notando que el lugar estaba desierto. Por unos momentos miró al cielo, notando que la luna llena ya estaba en su máximo esplendor. Había dormido demasiado al parecer. Pero no se detuvo a pensar en esto por mucho tiempo.

Llegó hasta el pasillo, no dudando en caminar por él, sintiéndose ahora más inseguro.

Cinco pasos, seis pasos, siete pasos...

-¡Príncipe!- se quedó congelado. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, no creyendo aún la poca suerte que tenía. Aunque bueno, allí había personas por doquier, guardias, esclavos... el lugar estaba completamente ocupado.

Se dio la vuelta, encarando a la persona que lo había llamado.

Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión al reconocer a aquella mujer de ojos verdes. Era Minerva.

-Príncipe, lo han estado buscando durante todo el día- anunció la mujer, fingiendo preocupación. Fingiendo, sí, el ojirubí notó el falso tono desde el principio. -El emperador está furioso- El temor volvió a aparecer en la mente del joven al escuchar esto. Claro que el ojiazul debía estar muy enojado, su _esclavo _había desaparecido casi por un día entero.

No pudo evitar que su cuerpo temblara ligeramente, y ésta vez no fue por el frío. No quería estar frente al emperador... no quería ver esos ojos azules.

-¿Príncipe, está todo bien?- preguntó la hermosa mujer, acercándose al joven.

El menor no contestó, pero miró fijamente a la mujer, por unos momentos deseando decirle lo que ocurría. Después de todo, ella había estado coqueteando con el emperador ese día, no? Si él desaparecía, entonces Minerva tendría la absoluta atención del ojiazul. Tal vez la mujer hasta podría ayudarle a salir de ahí.

Podría al menos probar esa opción. Podía ser que no lograra absolutamente nada, o podía ser que la solución a su presente problema estuviera frente a él.

Al final, decidió arriesgarse.

-Lo sé todo- habló. -Y usted también lo sabe- agregó. Sí, estaba seguro que la mujer sabía por una simple razón. Aquellas dos personas que habían arruinado su paz mental le habían dicho que los senadores que no estuvieran molestos con su llegada sabían lo que ocurría... o mejor dicho, lo que _ocurriría. _Minerva era la esposa de uno de ellos así que no había duda. Ella debía saberlo.

Y, tal como había predicho, la sorpresa y el reconocimiento inundaron los ojos de la mujer.

-¿Lo... lo sabes?- preguntó incrédula. El menor asintió, su corazón rompiéndose en pedazos. Minerva lo sabía, entonces todo era verdad. -Príncipe... se supone que... no debías enterarte de eso...- susurró la mujer.

-Ayúdame a salir de aquí- pidió el joven al fin.

-No creo que pueda. ¿Qué pasaría si el emperador se entera? ¡Me metería en enormes problemas! Lo siento pero no puedo. Es más, voy a decirle que ya apareciste- habló la mujer, dándose la vuelta. Pero el menor no la dejó moverse, agarrando con fuerza la muñeca de la joven.

-Pero le traería mayores beneficios ayudarme- insistió el príncipe. La mujer lo miró.

-¿Beneficios?- preguntó con interés. El ojirubí asintió.

-Noté las miradas que le dirigías al emperador. Es obvio lo que quieres. Y si yo desaparezco, lo conseguirás. El emperador dejará de pensar en usarme y encerrarme en una celda. Toda la atención será para ti- explicó casi con desesperación. La mujer pareció meditar esto.

-Bueno, es verdad que siempre he sentido lujuria hacia el emperador- susurró. Yami la miró impaciente. En cualquier momento, alguien podría aparecer en aquel pasillo y ya no podría hacer nada. -Está bien, la tentación es mucha como para simplemente dejarla pasar. Te ayudaré a salir de aquí- afirmó.

Una ola de alivio sacudió al egipcio al escuchar esto.

-Pero tenemos que darnos prisa- habló la mujer. -Sígueme- ordenó luego. Yami obedeció de inmediato.

* * *

-Hermano, cálmate- pidió el menor, mirando al castaño dar vueltas una y otra vez por toda la habitación. -No pudo simplemente haber desaparecido- agregó, logrando que el ojiazul al fin se detuviera.

-Con esos malditos senadores opuestos a mi decisión no me extraña que haya desaparecido- afirmó. Se quedó en un solo lugar por unos últimos segundos, antes de retomar su ya trazado recorrido. Mokuba rodó los ojos. Esto ya era demasiado. Primero, había tenido que aguantar a un furioso emperador. Sí, la primera reacción que tuvo el castaño al enterarse que Yami no aparecía por ningún lado había sido de furia. Y ahora, ¡debía de aguantar a un hombre quien simplemente daba vueltas en círculos! Lo miró, y esperó a que el ojiazul diera exactamente dos vueltas a la habitación, para hablar.

-Seto, entiendo que el príncipe te tenga completamente enamorado. Pero eso de dar vueltas como lunático ya me está mareando- habló. Nuevamente, el castaño se detuvo de golpe. ¿Qué había dicho su hermano exactamente?

-¿Qué dijiste, Mokuba?- preguntó.

-Que verte dar vueltas me mareó- respondió el joven. El castaño rodó los ojos.

-Antes de eso- insistió. El menor se alzó de hombros.

-Que Yami te tiene enredado en un hechizo llamado amor- contestó, de la forma más natural. El emperador alzó una ceja, sintiendo ganas de reír. Por todos los dioses romanos, su hermano tenía una imaginación enorme.

-De verdad te mareaste- le dijo el castaño. Mokuba suspiró, dejándose caer en la enorme cama de su hermano. Por unos momentos, miró el techo. Tenía que admitir que estaba preocupado por el príncipe, después de todo Seto tenía razón. No todos ahí estaban contentos con la presencia del egipcio. De verdad deseaba que el joven estuviera bien.

-Nunca te he visto tan preocupado, hermano. Solo cuando es un asunto relacionado a mí. Si no lo amas, al menos lo aprecias... y mucho- afirmó. Sí, era obvio que el ojiazul estaba preocupado. Ya lo conocía bien.

No recibió respuesta ésta vez. Sintiendo curiosidad debido a esto alzó la cabeza, encontrando a su hermano de pie en el mismo lugar en el que se había detenido. Los ojos azules del emperador miraban ahora hacia el balcón. Pero aún desde su posición el menor pudo ver lo que se escondía en ellos.

Temor. Temor de que el joven de ojos carmesí no volviera. Temor de no volver a ver al príncipe.

Mokuba sonrió ligeramente, volviendo a acostarse en la cama.

Había tenido la razón todo el tiempo. O su hermano estaba enamorado, o sentía un profundo cariño hacia aquel bello joven de extraños cabellos tricolores.

* * *

Estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso a decir verdad. Minerva había entrado a aquel ruidoso salón minutos atrás y aún no había salido. Podía escuchar risas y gritos allá adentro, y sinceramente eso solo lo ponía más nervioso. Miró sus alrededores. Todo estaba oscuro. Solo las luces del salón y de la luna lograban extinguir un poco de aquella oscuridad. No iba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero muy dentro de él deseaba regresar con el emperador. Aún le costaba creer que todo aquello que le habían dicho fuera verdad. Por eso mismo, la tentación de simplemente correr hacia el palacio lo inundaba. Sí, había logrado salir sin que nadie lo viera, y ahora quería volver a entrar.

-Príncipe- Miró a su derecha de inmediato, saliendo de sus pensamientos y centrando sus ojos en los verdes de la mujer. -Lo encontré. Su nombre es Marcus. Entra y búscalo. Él te sacará de Roma- le dijo. El menor asintió, aunque no estaba muy convencido. ¿Cómo lo encontraría entre toda esa gente? ¿Por qué Minerva simplemente no le había pedido a aquel hombre que saliera, para que así todo fuera más fácil? Miró sorprendido a la mujer, notando que ésta se alejaba.

-Espera... ¿cómo es físicamente?- preguntó. La mujer lo miró, estando ya a varios metros de distancia.

-Solo búscalo- Y después de decir eso, se perdió entre la oscuridad de las calles.

El egipcio se quedó allí por varios segundos, sintiéndose inseguro de lo que debía hacer luego. Pero pronto se decidió. Debía entrar.

Y así lo hizo.

Las risas crecieron en volumen al menos unas siete veces. Palabras, muchas palabras llenaron sus oídos. Todos hablaban a gritos, queriendo hacerse escuchar.

Miró el lugar, sintiéndose incómodo. Era un salón grande de paredes decoradas con llamativos colores, el cual estaba lleno de personas, quienes en su mayoría tomaban enormes cantidades de vino. Algunas estaban de pie, otras sentadas o acostadas en las numerosas bancas que había por todo el lugar. Además, se podía escuchar música, alegre y de ritmo rápido.

Tan pronto entró, sintió deseos salir de allí inmediatamente. Y es que el enorme exhibicionismo que mostraba el lugar estuvo a punto de traerle lágrimas a sus ojos.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué clase de celebración era esa? ¿Por qué casi todo el mundo estaba desnudo?

No le importó entonces buscar al tal Marcus, solo quería salir de allí. En ese momento, no pudo evitar desear con todas sus fuerzas que el emperador estuviera ahí, ayudándole a salir de ese terrible lugar. Y es que, quisiera o no aceptarlo, estar cerca del ojiazul lo hacía sentirse protegido.

Se dio la vuelta, notando que la salida estaba lejos. No se había dado cuenta que no había dejado de caminar dentro del lugar. Intentó abrirse paso entre el montón de cuerpos, sintiendo asco e intentando no tocar a nadie. Pero eso no significaba que nadie iba a tocarlo a él.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlar las lágrimas al sentir más de una mano rozar su cuerpo. Pero no pudo evitar que un par de gotas de sal cayeran al sentir cómo alguien le daba una nalgada.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

Miró al frente, la salida ya estaba cerca, a unos pocos metros. Se fue acercando, casi sintiendo el viento nocturno acariciarle el rostro. Pero entonces, una mano en su brazo no le dejó avanzar más. Su cuerpo entero se paralizó.

-Toma, precioso- habló una mujer, de cabello suelto castaño y ojos marrones. En su mano había una copa que contenía un líquido rojizo. Vino, no había duda de ello.

-No- fue lo único que dijo el ojirubí. La mujer de tal vez treinta años intentó hacer un puchero.

-No vas a decirle que no a una dama, jovencito- le dijo. Era obvio que la mujer estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. Yami la miró por unos segundos, agradeciendo a los dioses que la mujer solo tuviera los pechos al descubierto. En Egipto, era muy común que las mujeres se mostraran así. Por eso no tenía mucho problema con eso.

Con mucha inseguridad, tomó la copa. No quería probar el vino, no estaba acostumbrado al alcohol y no quería averiguar qué le haría aquella droga. Miró de reojo a la mujer, notando que ésta lo miraba atentamente.

_-"Bueno, si tomo esto me dejará en paz y podré salir de aquí"-_ se dijo a sí mismo. Así que de un solo sorbo, se tomó todo el vino. De inmediato comenzó a toser; no había esperado que aquel líquido quemara de esa manera su garganta. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, al sentir un leve dolor de cabeza.

Pero volvió a abrir los ojos, cuando la mujer le arrebató la copa. Y para su sorpresa, le dio otra completamente llena de vino.

-Toma otra más. Ya veo que te gusta- El joven sintió desesperación ahora, quería salir de ahí, eso era todo.

Mostrando en su rostro una mueca de asco, volvió a tomar el vino, ésta vez más despacio.

Cuando lo hubo terminado, miró a la mujer. Pero de pronto su visión parecía nublada. Sintió temor ahora. El vino no pudo haber hecho efecto tan rápido… ¿o sí?

Tal vez… como nunca había tomado alcohol, su cuerpo era sensible a él.

Pero eso no importaba, solo quería salir de allí.

Ignorando a la mujer, quien ya le había ofrecido otra copa, caminó hacia donde él creía estaba la salida. Pero de inmediato, un fuerte mareo lo inundó. Pensó que iba a caer al suelo, pero en cambio, alguien detuvo su caída.

Y entonces, comenzó a reír. No sabía por qué pero quería reír sin parar. El solo hecho de pensar que había caído sobre alguien le hizo gracia.

-Ten cuidado, niño hermoso- escuchó que le decían.

Ante éste comentario, su risa escapó en enormes carcajadas.

* * *

Suspiró, mirando la espalda de su hermano. El ojiazul por fin había dejado de intentar hacer un agujero en el piso. Ahora, se había sentado al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda al menor. Aunque era muy obvio que la preocupación no había abandonado la mente del castaño.

-Seto, deberías descansar. Yami estará bien, ya verás- susurró Mokuba. Jamás pensó ver a su hermano actuar así. Sí, el ojiazul aún trataba de esconder toda emoción tras su semblante serio, pero era muy obvio para Mokuba que el emperador no podía dejar de pensar en el egipcio.

-¿Dónde puede estar?- preguntó de pronto el castaño.

-No lo sé. Pero pronto lo sabremos, eso es seguro- afirmó Mokuba.

Y como si por arte de magia se tratara, alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta.

El ojiazul se levantó casi de golpe, caminando rápidamente hasta la puerta y abriéndola en un segundo. Del otro de ella, se encontraba una joven de ojos café, la misma que había hablado con Yami aquella mañana. Pero claro, el emperador no sabía esto. La menor miró al gobernante, con cierta culpa reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿Y bien?- la pregunta del castaño la devolvió a la realidad.

-Es sobre el príncipe- pronunció la joven, ganándose de inmediato la completa atención del ojiazul. -Ya sabemos dónde está- afirmó.

-¿Enserio?- una voz diferente se escuchó. De pronto, el hermano del emperador se asomó a la puerta. -¡Ya ves Seto, te lo dije!- exclamó con alegría, logrando que otra ola de culpa atacara a la joven.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó el ojiazul. -"_¿Está bien?"- _se preguntó en su mente, negándose sin embargo a pronunciarlo en voz alta. -No tengo todo el día, niña- insistió, al ver que la menor no respondía.

Y entonces la respuesta, que primero lo dejó congelado, y después, desató un enorme enojo en su interior.

-En la bacanal-

* * *

Había reído demasiado, como nunca antes lo había hecho. No sabía dónde estaba, todo le era confuso en ese momento. Lo único que sabía, es que un hombre se encontraba frente a él. No podía verlo claramente pero sabía que estaba allí porque habían estado conversando desde hacía algún tiempo atrás.

-¿No eres romano, cierto?- escuchó la pregunta, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de la copa con vino.

-No... so... soy... soy... no recuerdo qué soy- Nuevas carcajadas escaparon de su boca, uniéndose a las del otro hombre, quien también reía pero de manera menos escandalosa. -Ten... tenemos... eso... pi... pira... piram... pirám algo, no recuerdo nada!- rió de nuevo.

-¿Pirámides?- preguntó el hombre.

-¡Sí eso... piram... eso!- afirmó el menor, tomando más vino.

-Eres egipcio- Yami negó violentamente con la cabeza.

-¡No! Soy piram... pi-rá-mi-de- lo dijo de sílaba en sílaba, para poder pronunciar toda la palabra. -¡Lo dije!- exclamó victorioso, saltando en su asiento y riendo como un niño.

-Las pirámides están en Egipto... por lo tanto eres egipcio, no 'pirámide'- aclaró el hombre, quien tomaba también vino, pero el alcohol parecía no darle ningún efecto. Solamente la risa, que dejaba escapar a cada minuto.

-Como sea... ni siquiera... recuer... do quien... soy- habló el oijrubí.

-Alguien de importancia con todo ese oro alrededor del cuello- afirmó el hombre, mirando con cierta malicia aquellos bellos collares que caían del cuello del menor.

-Oro… ¿qué es oro?- preguntó el joven. El hombre centró sus ojos negros en unos de los collares del ojirubí. Alzó la mano, y tocó el precioso metal, rozando en el proceso la piel de Yami, quien dejó escapar un gemido.

El hombre sonrió.

-Estás sensible, precioso- le dijo, acariciando ahora todo el descubierto pecho del menor, quien cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de la caricia.

Un hermoso gemido escapó de su boca al sentir labios sobre su cuello. Tembló luego, sintiendo la respiración del hombre sobre su oreja.

-Eres un bello catamita- pronunció el mayor.

-¿Qué es… catam… eso?- interrogó el príncipe.

-¿Quieres que te muestre lo que es?- Yami asintió, sin notar la sonrisa llena de lujuria del mayor.

En solo un segundo, se encontró en el suelo, con el hombre encima de él. Lo único que hizo, sin embargo, fue reír.

-Verás, un catamita es…- Se detuvo, concentrándose en acariciar todo el pecho de Yami, mientras seguía besando y mordisqueando su cuello. –Un joven, casi siempre adolescente- susurró, bajando su mano derecha hasta el muslo del ojirubí, quien no dejaba de gemir complacido. –quien es un sirviente- Subió su mano un poco más, quedando a centímetros de su objetivo. –sexual pasivo- finalizó.

* * *

Todo su cuerpo pareció arder en llamas. La furia ya no cabía dentro de él. Y es que la escena que se encontraba al frente no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

No se enfocaba en las personas que estaban allí, todas ebrias, todas desnudas y la mayoría en plena acción sexual. No, sus ojos solo miraban una escena en particular.

Un hombre de tal vez cincuenta y tantos años, se encontraba encima de un joven. Pero no de cualquier joven, no. Ese cabello lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

Y el enojo lo consumió al ver la mano del viejo subir por el muslo del menor, quien para aumentar aún más la furia en el ojiazul, dejaba escapar altos gemidos. Era obvio además, que el príncipe se encontraba completamente ebrio. No que aquella información disminuyera su enojo claro. Era todo lo contrario.

Yami estaba _disfrutando _de una bacanal. La idea era repugnante.

No iba a permitir que aquello continuara. Ya era suficientemente degradante estar allí como para simplemente darse la vuelta e irse. Así que, con ese pensamiento, se acercó, teniendo solo que empujar levemente al hombre, para que éste cayera al suelo, dejando libre al ojirubí, quien solo rió como un loco.

El ojiazul le dirigió una mueca de asco, su mente no queriendo aceptar que aquel patético joven fuera en realidad el príncipe de Egipto.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- escuchó que le decía el hombre. Apretó los puños. Si ese viejo decía una sola palabra más, sellaría su muerte. -¡Qué no me escuchaste! Búscate otra prostituta, yo ya tengo la mía- insistió. Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ese hombre desearía no haber pronunciado aquello.

El ojiazul encaró al hombre, a quien le había estado dando la espalda pues su mirada había estado centrada en Yami. Sonrió con burla, al ver como el hombre al fin parecía reconocerlo, aún en su estado de ebriedad. Los ojos del mayor mostraron sorpresa, y claro, temor al enterarse de que le había gritado al gobernante.

-Em... emperador- fue todo lo que escapó de su boca.

-Ese fue el error más estúpido que has cometido. Y el último en tu vida- susurró el ojiazul. Sus palabras se mezclaron con todo el ruido había en el lugar, pero el hombre pudo escucharlo con claridad.

Queriendo terminar con todo eso de una vez, el castaño sacó de sus ropas una daga.

Se acercó al mayor, quien en ese momento intentaba ponerse en pie. Notó entonces algo, ese hombre parecía ser el único allí que aún estaba vestido. Pero ese detalle no era importante. Pues ahora estaba frente al adulto de cabello cano. Sus ojos azules encontraron los negros del otro. Cuando al fin volvió a tener la atención del hombre, habló.

-Nadie, absolutamente nadie puede tocar a ese joven- se detuvo, señalando con su mano al ojirubí, quien en ese momento intentaba ponerse en pie, fallando miserablemente cada vez. -Y salirse con la suya- finalizó, sin siquiera notar el significado verdadero de sus palabras. Estaba siendo sobre protector con Yami, y no lo sabía.

-¿Y qué piensa hacer, su _gran majestad? _¿Vas a hacer lo mismo que le hiciste a tu padre? ¿Vas a asesinarme?- preguntó con burla y reto el mayor. Pero no pudo decir más, al sentir un dolor punzante en su pecho. Al ver hacia abajo, notó la daga clavada allí.

-Exactamente- fue la respuesta del ojiazul, quien simplemente miró con frialdad cómo el hombre caía sin vida al piso. Tomó de nuevo la daga, guardándola en sus ropas sin importarle que éstas se llenaran de sangre. Por fin, ese asunto había llegado a su fin. Ahora solo faltaba...

Miró a Yami, quien por fin estaba en pie. No supo qué sentir ahora hacia él, si enojo, o tolerancia.

Aunque bien le había advertido al joven que ese día se celebraba la bacanal. ¿Por qué el príncipe había insistido en salir del palacio? ¿Qué razón lo había impulsado a hacer tal cosa?

Concluyó que aquello no importaba por el momento. Lo único que quería ahora era salir de ahí.

Así que se acercó al menor, tomándolo de la muñeca y obligándolo a seguirlo. Pero entonces...

-¡Suéltame!- exclamó el ojirubí, intentando soltarse y negándose a seguir.

Gracias a esto, una enorme ola de furia atravesó al ojiazul.

Sin poder contenerse, se dio la vuelta, alzando su puño y dejándolo caer sobre la mejilla del menor, ésta vez dándole un fuerte golpe y no una simple cachetada.

Yami cayó al suelo, notándose desorientado. La ebriedad más el golpe lo confundieron.

-Si quieres hacerlo de la manera difícil, _príncipe- _habló el emperador, dándole ahora una patada al cuerpo del joven, quien ésta vez dejó escapar un leve grito. –Lo haremos de la manera difícil- finalizó. Sin mirar de nuevo al joven, se alejó caminando, desapareciendo entre todas aquellas personas.

Uno de los guardias que lo acompañaban se acercó entonces a Yami, quien no se había movido. El hombre lo alzó con facilidad, ésta vez sin escucharse una sola protesta por parte del ojirubí.

Colocó el inmóvil cuerpo del joven sobre su hombro como si el menor fuera un simple objeto, y así salió de allí.

El príncipe en ese momento, no tenía pensamientos coherentes. Ni siquiera tenía idea de donde estaba. Pero muy dentro de su mente, una pequeña voz le decía que había cometido un grave error.

* * *

-Deberías enviarlo a Egipto ahora mismo- Alejó su vista del paisaje nocturno frente a él, para mirar a la derecha. Ojos verdes le recibieron. Aquellas esmeraldas que solo podían pertenecer a una sola mujer, Minerva. No había escuchado a la joven entrar a la habitación. Pero sus pensamientos lo tenían alejado de la realidad.

No respondió, en cambio volvió a mirar al frente.

El príncipe estaba dormido en ese momento, acostado sobre su cama. Sí, había permitido que el egipcio durmiera donde normalmente lo hacía, en su habitación. Pero eso no significaba que él dormiría a su lado. Sinceramente, no podía siquiera mirar al durmiente joven sin sentir ganas de volver a golpearlo. Por eso mismo, se había alejado de allí, con la intención de aclarar sus pensamientos.

Y así había terminado en aquel balcón, el cual se encontraba en otra habitación, que estaba desocupada.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión- contestó al fin. Aunque debía admitir que aquella idea ya la había meditado minutos atrás. Después de todo, las acciones del ojirubí fueron patéticas y denigrantes. Lo más lógico era simplemente deshacerse del joven y olvidarse del asunto. Pero mientras sintiera aquel enojo, prefería no hacer nada. Cuando su mente estuviera despejada, entonces podría tomar una decisión.

Dos manos, cada una sobre sus hombros lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Debes relajarte- susurró la mujer, masajeando levemente aquellos hombros. -Ha sido un día my estresante para ti. Primero el egipcio desaparece... y luego, descubres que el joven parece más una prostituta que un príncipe- comentó.

El ojiazul apretó los puños al escuchar a la mujer usar la palabra 'prostituta' para dirigirse a Yami. Pero, ¿qué podía decir? Minerva tenía razón en eso.

-Aunque fue obvio desde el principio. Después de ver cómo bailó el día que llegó aquí- agregó.

El ojiazul se mantuvo en silencio. Por el momento ya no deseaba pensar más en el príncipe.

-Deja de mencionarlo- ordenó. De inmediato, la mujer caminó, colocándose frente a él.

Pareció notar algo en las ropas del romano.

-Imagino que esa sangre no es del príncipe- comentó, mirando la mancha roja que resaltaba en la toga del emperador. –Haces demasiado por él. Ese joven no lo merece. Mira cómo te ha pagado- agregó.

Sus brazos se enredaron alrededor cuello del ojiazul y una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Yo puedo hacer que te olvides de él por ésta noche, emperador- susurró. -Y al parecer eso es exactamente lo que quieres, dejar de pensar en ese príncipe- comentó luego. Y sin previo aviso, unió sus labios con los del castaño.

Fue apenas un ligero roce, y se separó, juntando sus ojos con los inexpresivos del gobernante.

-Además, sabes muy bien cuánto deseo tener sexo contigo, _mi Señor- _susurró. Ésta vez, el beso lo inició el ojiazul, quien también se encargó de profundizarlo, mientras se daba a la tarea de deshacerse de las ropas de la mujer.

Minerva sonrió en el beso. Por fin había conseguido lo que quería. Tener al emperador encima suyo; al fin se haría realidad.

Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan.

Definitivamente, tenía que ir al día siguiente a darle las gracias a los tres senadores que habían planeado todo desde el principio.

* * *

Magi: ahí está, la bacanal xD Nuevamente, edité un poco el capítulo. Aunque los cambios fueron muy ligeras y de seguro casi imperceptibles.

¿Y qué creen? Me golpeó la inspiración. Escribí el primer capítulo de un fic nuevo SetoxYami. Aunque sinceramente, no sé si llegaré a publicarlo O.o Siempre que escribo algo tiendo a pensar cuidadosamente si lo subo o no. Seh soy insegura u.u

En fin, agradecimientos a **Natsuhi-shan, sayori sakura, Elsa Agabo, Azula1991, niko-chan, Atami no Tsuki, yoyuki88 y angelegipcio **por sus reviews! n.n

Me despido

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

**Flor de loto**

**Capítulo 7**

Se sentía mal, no había duda de eso. El dolor de cabeza era casi intolerable. Además, una extraña debilidad afectaba todo su cuerpo.

Fragmentos de lo que había ocurrido corrían por su mente. No todo estaba claro aún, pero poco a poco las cosas tomaban sentido.

-Necesito vomitar- Solo tuvo que pronunciar eso, para que uno de los esclavos que se encontraba en la habitación se moviera, trayendo en sus manos un tazón grande de cerámica. Terminó así colocándose al lado de la cama, cerca del egipcio, quien ni siquiera lo meditó. Tomó fuerzas y logró sentarse, ignorando el profundo mareo que lo inundó en ese momento. El esclavo colocó el objeto bajo el rostro del ojirubí. Y así, el joven comenzó a vaciar su estómago.

Cuando al fin pareció terminar, otro esclavo se acercó, ofreciéndole agua y un paño. La tomó gustoso, enjuagándose la boca y volviendo a botar el agua en el tazón. Luego, tomó el paño, con la intención de limpiar todo rastro de agua que hubiera quedado en sus labios y alrededor de éstos. Pero tan pronto el objeto hizo contacto con su rostro, una exclamación de dolor escapó.

Sin entender lo que había sucedido, el ojirubí llevó su mano hasta su mejilla, que era de donde había provenido el dolor. La tocó apenas, y de nuevo suspiró en dolor.

-Un espejo- ordenó. El esclavo obedeció, alejándose por unos momentos a buscar el objeto, y volviendo con él en la mano. Colocó entonces el espejo frente al príncipe, para que éste pudiera ver su rostro.

Y la sorpresa para el egipcio fue enorme. Miró sin creer su imagen, las notorias ojeras, los ojos irritados e hinchados como si hubiera llorado toda la noche y más específicamente, su mejilla derecha. Un gran moretón inundaba la zona.

Se mordió el labio, no creyendo aún que aquella horrible imagen fuera en realidad la suya. Sin decir nada más, se acostó nuevamente. Dejó escapar un leve quejido, al aparecer un dolor en su estómago. Miró entonces su pecho, notando otro moretón en su estómago. Aunque éste era más pequeño y casi no se notaba, al menos no tanto como el de su rostro.

Se envolvió en las sábanas, intentando ignorar el casi insoportable dolor de cabeza.

¿Qué diría el emperador cuando lo viera así? Con ese rostro tan horrible... no quería ni pensarlo siquiera.

Pero sobretodo, después de lo que había ocurrido, ¿qué haría el romano con él?

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron, revelando dos zafiros. Por unos segundos, el dueño de aquellos ojos se quedó inmóvil, intentando ajustar su vista a la luz del sol que se filtraba por el balcón. Cuando ésta tarea fue cumplida, el ojiazul decidió moverse, terminando sentado en la cama.

Tocó con su mano derecha su frente, al invadirlo un leve dolor de cabeza.

Miró entre tanto sus alrededores, notando de inmediato que se encontraba en una habitación diferente a la suya. Y así recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Rodó los ojos, no queriendo mirar a la derecha. Ya sabía lo que encontraría, o mejor dicho, a quien encontraría. Pero miró de todas formas. Y en efecto, allí, entre las sábanas, descansaba una mujer. Una mujer a la que ahora conocía más de lo que deseaba.

Sí, no iba a negarlo, el sexo había hecho que se olvidara al fin del asunto con Yami. Pero solo por una noche. Ahora, debía enfrentar nuevamente el problema. Y lo peor, tenía el deber de resolverlo.

Por unos momentos, simplemente se quedó allí, centrando sus ojos en la mujer que descansaba a su lado. Era obvio que la joven se encontraba desnuda, aunque en ese momento las sábanas le cubrían la mitad del cuerpo, dejándole solo los pechos al descubierto. Un pensamiento le llegó. Antes, aquella mujer le había parecido atractiva. Aún la noche anterior la belleza abundaba en ella. Ahora, en cambio, no podía ver nada hermoso en esa joven. Era solamente una mujer más, sin nada resaltante.

Siempre le sucedía lo mismo. Después de tener relaciones con alguien, ese alguien dejaba de ser atractivo. Por más hermosa que fuera la persona, luego del sexo terminaba siendo una más del montón.

Por unos segundos se preguntó si lo mismo le sucedería con Yami. ¿Dejaría de ser bello el joven una vez que hubieran tenido intimidad? No lo sabía, no podía saberlo. Aunque era muy posible. Tal vez por eso se había abstenido de tener relaciones con el egipcio desde el primer día, para no amanecer al día siguiente encontrando a un simple príncipe sin gracia alguna.

Suspiró, no queriendo pensar más en el ojirubí, pero sabiendo que debía hacerlo.

Se levantó, buscando su ropa. A diferencia de su habitación, en ésta no había un baño. Por lo tanto, si quería bañarse debía salir de allí.

-Emperador- Rodó los ojos, maldiciendo su suerte. No estaba de humor para aguantar más a Minerva.

-Ve con tu esposo. Debe de estar preocupado- le dijo, deseando que la mujer desapareciera de allí.

-¡Preocupado! No creo que siquiera haya notado mi ausencia. Desapareció ayer a horas de la tarde. Fue obvio que se dirigía a buscar mujeres- afirmó.

-Puede buscar cuantas mujeres quiera. En cambio tú, como esposa y mujer, tienes prohibido cometer adulterio- anunció. La mujer rodó los ojos, conociendo ya la ley. Llevó su cabello hacia atrás con sus dedos, suspirando en la acción.

-Lo sé. Puede acabar con mi vida si se entera- susurró, sentándose en la cama. Era verdad, si su esposo se enteraba, podía darle como castigo la muerte. Después de todo, al pertenecer él a la clase alta, debía mantener su honor, y eso implicaba no tener como mujer a una adúltera. -Desde los trece años y ahora con veintinueve he sido la esposa de ese hombre- afirmó. Luego, miró al castaño, recordando cierto detalle. -Eso me recuerda...Tienes ya veinticuatro años y aún no te has casado-

-Ni pienso hacerlo- afirmó el ojiazul. Definitivamente, casarse no estaba en su lista de prioridades. De por sí, ya había decidido que su hermano Mokuba sería el siguiente emperador, así que no necesitaba ni tampoco quería una esposa.

Hubo silencio entonces. El emperador no dijo nada más. No deseaba siquiera seguir en aquel lugar. Por lo menos ya se había vestido, aunque solamente con la túnica que vestía por debajo de la toga. Y es que en realidad, ponerse una toga era casi una obra de arte. Era casi imposible hacerlo sin ayuda.

Al fin, podía salir de allí, lejos de aquella mujer. A decir verdad, Minerva nunca le había agradado. _Solía _ser hermosa claro, pero su carácter era casi insoportable.

-¿Te vas tan pronto, majestad?- escuchó la femenina voz, tan suave y atrayente, pero venenosa al mismo tiempo.

El ojiazul se mantuvo en silencio, simplemente caminando hacia la puerta. Sabía que tan pronto saliera de allí, debía enfrentar el asunto pendiente con cierto egipcio. Pero a decir verdad, esa opción sonaba mejor que permanecer en ese lugar un segundo más.

Y por fin, abrió la puerta. Pero antes de cruzar por ella, habló, mirando al frente, hacia los pasillos y no hacia la mujer.

-Regresa con tu esposo- Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Hubo silencio en aquel lugar, hasta que una risa ocupó el espacio.

-Mi querido Seto... aún en situaciones como ésta eres precavido- susurró. Sus ojos verdes miraron las sábanas sobre la cama, semejando casi un par de esmeraldas. -Porque... cómo negarlo, tal vez si hubieras dejado tu esencia dentro de mí, tendría la oportunidad de ser la madre del futuro emperador romano- continuó, sonriendo al pensar en aquello. Esa oportunidad que había tenido, pero que se le había escapado de las manos.

Pero entonces, su semblante cambió, transformándose en uno que demostraba ira y seriedad.

-Pero en cambio, terminaste fuera de mí... que desperdicio- agregó, apretando las sábanas con ambas manos. -Al menos pude comprobar lo que ya había sospechado... he estado con muchos hombres, pero sin dudas... tú eres quien mejor lo ha hecho- finalizó.

Y por segunda vez, el lugar se llenó con su risa, la cual resonó por las paredes, siendo éstas las únicas testigos de lo que había ocurrido allí la noche anterior.

* * *

Nervios. Sentía nervios. Los mismos que había sentido la noche en la que llegó a Roma. Aquellos nervios que hicieron que sus manos temblaran ese día.

Y, sinceramente, se sentía aún más nervioso que aquel día. Porque en ese momento, estaba realmente en juego lo más importante para él. Egipto, su amada tierra. Ahora sí, la balanza comenzaba a moverse, decidiendo cuál destino le esperaba a su pueblo.

Pues fuera como fuera se había equivocado. No iba a negarlo. Había actuado mal, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones. Aún no sabía si lo que había escuchado acerca del emperador era verdad o mentira. Pero cualquiera fuera la respuesta, no debió de haber hecho lo que hizo el día anterior.

Él allí era solo un esclavo, un sirviente. Y como uno, no debía siquiera pensar en hacer enojar a su amo. Pero él, en su estupidez, lo había hecho. Había hecho enojar al emperador, lo sabía bien, pues solo el golpe en su rostro lo demostraba. Porque, si bien no recordaba lo que había sucedido mientras estuvo ebrio, estaba casi seguro de que había sido el ojiazul quien lo había golpeado.

Y ahora, venía la tormentosa pregunta. ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Qué eventos se desatarían cuando el emperador saliera del baño? Sí, el ojiazul había entrado a la habitación tiempo atrás. Pero el romano ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada, y en cambio, había caminado directo hacia el baño, hacia aquella terma donde curiosamente habían compartido besos y caricias el mismo día en el que todo se convirtió en desastre.

Debía admitir además, que el hecho de que el romano no volteara a verlo siquiera le había trasmitido temor. Sí, temor. Ya que si el castaño no quería hablar, no había forma de arreglar las cosas. Y si no había forma de arreglarlas...

Detuvo el pensamiento. No podía permitirlo. Tenía que hacer algo para arreglar la situación. Pero... ¿qué? ¿Cómo podía hablarle al emperador cuando él mismo no se atrevía a darle la cara, pues no deseaba que el ojiazul mirara su de repente horrible rostro?

Se mordió el labio, casi tan fuerte como para que la sangre escapara.

Debía hacer algo...

Su corazón latió de pronto con exagerada fuerza, casi queriendo salirse de su pecho, cuando al fin se escucharon pasos. Pasos seguros y firmes. No había duda, era el emperador.

Por unos segundos, se mantuvo allí, envuelto entre las sábanas. Si hubiera tenido opción, se habría quedado en esa posición para siempre. Pero ahora, debía enfrentar el problema, que por cierto él mismo había causado.

Quitó la sábana hasta la mitad el rostro, dejando apenas sus ojos descubiertos.

Y entonces, la sorpresa y el temor lo acecharon, cuando notó cómo el romano tenía todas las intenciones de salir de la habitación.

No, no podía irse. Debían resolver aquel problema en ese instante.

-Emperador- Lo llamó al fin, intentando que su inseguridad no se infiltrara en su voz. Aunque estaba seguro de que había fallido miserablemente.

Aun así, cierto alivio lo inundó al ver al gobernante detenerse.

Pero el ojiazul no dijo nada, solo se quedó allí, esperando al parecer a que Yami dijera lo que tenía que decir.

-Tenemos que hablar... sobre... lo que sucedió ayer- intentó explicar el egipcio.

-¿Tienes una buena excusa acaso? Porque si no es así, no tengo deseos de lidiar más contigo- habló el soberano, su voz fría enviándole escalofríos al menor. Y de nuevo, el ojirubí sintió temor, ésta vez mayor. ¿A qué se refería el emperador cuando dijo que no deseaba lidiar más con él? Acaso podía ser que... Negó con la cabeza. No, no iba a permitir que eso sucediera.

-Excusa no hay que explique mis acciones. Solo quiero... quiero que sepas lo que sucedió. Y cuando lo hayas hecho, yo... respetaré tu juicio- afirmó el egipcio. Había hecho mal, lo sabía. Así que ahora, no podía ir en contra de la decisión del ojiazul.

-No me interesa escuchar la historia de lo sucedido. Si no hay razón ni excusa que explique tus acciones entonces...- se detuvo, al parecer buscando las palabras que le seguirían a aquella oración.

Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos azules por unos segundos.

-Cuando los egipcios hablaron de ti... no mencionaron que actuaras como una prostituta- afirmó. Los ojos de Yami se abrieron en impresión al escuchar las palabras del ojiazul.

-¡No soy una prostituta!- exclamó, sabiendo que estaba cruzando los límites al alzar la voz, pero deseando corregir tan grave afirmación.

-Si vas a seguir utilizando ese tono para dirigirte a mí, avísame de una vez para preparar tu salida de Roma hacia Egipto- amenazó el castaño, dejando congelado al príncipe. De hecho, el horrible dolor de cabeza que había disminuido ligeramente volvió a azotarlo de manera feroz. Además de esto, un gran mareo lo inundó.

Entre todo esto, el joven intentó pensar con claridad. Y solo pudo llegar a una conclusión.

Debía de... rogar. No existía otra opción.

-Emperador, solo quiero que escuche lo que tengo... lo que _necesito _decirle. Eso es todo. Por favor, lo único que pido es... clemencia- rogó. Jamás pensó que llegaría a rebajarse tanto. Pero estaba desesperado ahora.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, el cual fue roto debido a una exclamación de dolor que el egipcio dejó escapar. Aquel dolor de cabeza se estaba volviendo insoportable. Si seguía así, sabía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-Le diré al médico que venga a verte, pues al parecer tanto... alcohol tuvo sus efectos- habló de pronto el emperador, con lo que el príncipe pudo interpretar como rastros de sarcasmo.

Luego de eso, el ojiazul abrió la puerta.

El corazón de Yami pareció romperse al ver aquello. Necesitaba arreglar todo ese asunto. El castaño aún no podía irse...

-Volveré cuando el sol se oculte. Espero que lo que tengas que decir a tu favor sea bueno- afirmó el ojiazul, saliendo al fin de aquella habitación.

Una enorme ola de alivio inundó al ojirubí.

Nada se había arreglado aún, eso lo sabía. Pero al menos, tenía ahora la oportunidad de explicarle al ojiazul lo que había sucedido.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando otro gemido de dolor escapó de su garganta, la cual por cierto, estaba seca.

-Necesito agua- ordenó, con la poca voz que aún le quedaba.

Nuevamente, uno de los esclavos que estaban allí se acercó con un tazón lleno de agua.

El príncipe salió al fin de entre las sábanas, revelando su rostro entero y parte de su pecho. Ésta vez, tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por sentarse en la cama. De hecho, tuvo que intentarlo una segunda vez, pues en la primera había fallado.

Tomó a como pudo el tazón, no deseando derramar el agua encima suyo.

Y comenzó a tomar el líquido, sintiendo un profundo alivio al sentir éste correr por su garganta. De hecho, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha sed. Demasiada a decir verdad. No podía dejar de tomar el agua. Así que siguió, negándose a separarse del tazón hasta que la última gota que había en él terminara en su boca.

Luego, le devolvió el objeto al esclavo.

-¿Desea más, príncipe?- preguntó con voz monótona el joven esclavo.

-No- fue la única respuesta del egipcio. Después de todo, estaba hablando con un esclavo. Y a ellos solo se les podía dar órdenes.

El ojirubí suspiró al pensar en esto, volviéndose a acostar.

Miró por unos segundos a aquel miserable joven.

¿Era él acaso como ese esclavo? Sabía bien que se encontraba en Roma para servirle al emperador. Pero, ¿a niveles tales como esos? ¿Estaba viviendo él una vida de humillación y silencio como aquellos seres?

Bajó la mirada, enredándose de nuevo en las sábanas.

La respuesta... era un 'sí', ¿cierto?

-Quiero volver con mi familia- susurró el joven. Tal vez días atrás pensó que estar allí no era una tortura, pero ahora, no había duda de que Roma era su peor pesadilla. Lo único que deseaba era salir de allí y volver a su vida en Egipto.

En Roma, no tenía libertad. Sin mencionar el hecho de que varias personas lo odiaban. Por ejemplo, aquella mujer, Minerva. Estaba casi seguro de que la mujer se había aprovechado de la situación la noche anterior para llevarlo a aquel lugar.

-Era la bacanal... la festividad de la que hablaba el emperador- habló para sí. Ahora sabía que la fiesta en la que había estado la noche anterior era esa. Era más que obvio. -Tiene todo el derecho de estar furioso conmigo- agregó.

Había sido un estúpido. No debió de haberle pedido ayuda a Minerva.

Lo que debió haber hecho... era buscar al emperador y contarle lo que había escuchado. Solo él podía aclarar la situación. Si lo que le habían dicho era verdad... bueno, su situación no sería nada buena, pero de seguro no tan mala como la presente. Y si era mentira... entonces todo estaría bien...

-No puedo creer que haya sido tan idiota- se dijo. Y es que a decir verdad, aún le costaba creer que todo lo que había escuchado fuera verdad. Simplemente no podía imaginar al emperador incumpliendo con su palabra.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de pronto, debido al sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

Un hombre de avanzada edad entró. Vestía una simple toga blanca y en su mano derecha traía una especia de baúl pequeño.

Yami lo miró por unos segundos. De seguro ese era el médico.

-Buenos días, príncipe- habló el hombre. Yami sintió ganas de rodar los ojos. Sus días no estaban siendo muy buenos que digamos después de todo. Pero aún así, por simple cortesía, contestó.

-Buenos días. ¿Es usted el médico?- preguntó en voz baja. El dolor de cabeza no le dejaba casi ni hablar.

El hombre asintió, acercándose a la cama donde se encontraba el joven, quien alejó nuevamente las sábanas de su rostro, notando de inmediato y con enojo como el hombre arrugaba el semblante al verlo bien.

Perfecto, si a ese hombre le daba asco verlo así, ¿qué haría el emperador?

-Según sé, se siente mal debido al vino que tomó la noche anterior- le dijo el médico. Yami asintió, sintiéndose aún algo indignado. Si estuviera en Egipto, podría ordenar la muerte de ese hombre en un instante por aquel gesto que había hecho.

Pero... no estaba en Egipto.

Suspiró. No podía hacer más que responder.

-Tengo mucho dolor de cabeza, y cuando me levanté tuve que vaciar mi estómago. Además tengo mareos- explicó. El hombre asintió.

-Es normal que eso suceda a la mañana siguiente después de tomar mucho alcohol- habló. -Lo mejor que puede hacer ahora es intentar descansar. Para mañana ya se sentirá bien- explicó el hombre.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo- afirmó el egipcio. Con aquel dolor de cabeza, no podría dormir tranquilo.

-¿El dolor es muy fuerte?- preguntó el médico, al parecer algo sorprendido. Después de todo, imaginaba que el príncipe ya había tenido esos efectos antes. No creía que fuera la primera vez que el joven tomaba alcohol.

-Sí. A decir verdad nunca he sentido algo así- se quejó el ojirubí, mirando con ojos entrecerrados al médico, pues la luz hacía que el dolor de cabeza se intensificara.

-Ya veo- le dijo el hombre, aún algo sorprendido. Pero entonces, abrió aquella especie de baúl que había traído. Miró entonces sus alrededores, notando al esclavo que estaba de pie en una esquina. -Trae agua- le ordenó.

Luego, sacó una bolsa de tela púrpura.

-Esto te hará dormir casi al instante- explicó. En ese momento, el esclavo apareció, en sus manos sosteniendo un tazón con agua. El hombre entonces regó un poco del contenido de la bolsa en el tazón, mezclando aquel polvo verduzco con el agua.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el príncipe.

-Una hierba. Como dije antes, un poco de esto te hará dormir profundamente- contestó. Yami asintió, intentando no quejarse del dolor. Al menos ahora podría dormir. De verdad necesitaba hacerlo.

Notó entonces que el hombre le ofrecía el tazón. Por tercera vez se esforzó por lograr sentarse.

Y así, tomó aquel líquido, intentando no escupirlo al notar el desagradable sabor de éste. Era amargo, demasiado. Pero logró tomarlo todo.

Por fin, pudo acostarse de nuevo.

-Con eso ya estará bien, príncipe- afirmó el médico.

-Gracias- le dijo, cerrando sus ojos y escondiendo su rostro en una de las muchas almohadas.

-Me retiro- escuchó que el hombre decía. Ésta vez, Yami solo asintió.

Escuchó luego los pasos del médico. La puerta abriéndose y cerrándose anunciando que de nuevo estaba solo.

Se enredó entonces en las sábanas.

Por unos momentos, pensó en lo que sucedería luego de que el sol se ocultara. A decir verdad, no sabía lo que haría. No tenía idea por dónde empezar. Pero debía hacer hasta lo imposible por convencer al ojiazul. Había demasiado en juego, y no podía darse el lujo de perderlo todo.

Pronto, sus pensamientos fueron desapareciendo uno a uno, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse por completo.

-Es verdad... tiene un efecto... muy rápido- susurró, refiriéndose a la hierba que había tomado.

-...Seto...- Sin siquiera darse cuenta pronunció el nombre del romano, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

Tres hombres conversaban a la salida de la Curia Hostilia, lugar donde momentos atrás había finalizado la tradicional reunión del Senado.

Los tres hombres eran senadores. Y todos ellos, parecían estar disfrutando de algún tipo de triunfo. O al menos, eso se podía deducir al ver sus rostros enardecidos por el entusiasmo, y al escuchar sus comentarios sobre cómo habían logrado su cometido.

-Volverá a Egipto, no cabe duda- habló uno de ellos, de cabello negro y ojos miel. Vestía al igual que los otros dos, con una túnica que lucía dos franjas verticales color púrpura, las cuales comenzaban desde los hombros y llegaban hasta el final de la túnica, y con una toga blanca por encima de aquella túnica. Esa, después de todo, era la típica vestimenta de los senadores. Éste hombre además podría tener quizás unos cuarenta y cinco años de edad.

-Eso espero, Manius. No quiero volver a escuchar la sola mención del nombre de ese _príncipe- _afirmó el segundo, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, quien podría oscilar entre los treinta y cinco y los cuarenta años de edad.

-No lo harás, Gaius. El emperador no dejará pasar una ofensa como esa- habló el tercer senador, el de más avanzada edad, de tal vez unos cincuenta años. Su cabello estaba cubierto de canas y sus ojos eran casi celestes.

-Servius tiene razón. Ese egipcio saldrá de Roma pronto- afirmó Marcus.

-Pero miren a quienes encontré. Mis senadores favoritos- Una voz femenina interrumpió la conversación.

Minerva se acercó, luciendo una túnica larga de caída floja. Y sobre ella vestía una palla de color verde oscuro, siendo ésta una tela de lana que pasaba por sobre su hombro izquierdo y bajo el derecho, y volvía a ser recogida en el brazo izquierdo. Su cabello además estaba recogido en un moño.

-Minerva, he de decir que esa palla combina con tus ojos, los cuales ahora parecen brillar. ¿Tuviste una buena noche acaso?- habló Gaius. La mujer rió, sabiendo bien a qué se refería el senador.

-Una noche espectacular debo admitir. Y todo gracias a ustedes, caballeros- afirmó.

-No seas modesta, Minerva. Participaste también- le dijo Manius.

-Y dime, ¿fue difícil convencer al príncipe... y claro, al emperador?- preguntó Servius. La mujer alzó una ceja, pero rió pronto.

-El príncipe es ingenuo, no hay duda de eso. Está confundido, aunque es algo obvio pues no está en su tierra. Supongo que el joven pensó que aquí todos lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Así que... fue una tarea sencilla, demasiado sencilla- afirmó. -Con el emperador... Los hombres son tan fáciles de conquistar cuando se encuentran sumidos en la frustración y el enojo. Sin ánimos de ofender. Pero han de admitir que es verdad- explicó la mujer.

-Si es una mujer quien quiere _conquistarnos _por supuesto que es verdad- afirmó Marcus. Todos rieron ante éste comentario.

No había duda, aquellas personas celebraban un triunfo, un gran triunfo.

* * *

_-¿Adónde vamos, madre?- Un joven de catorce años, de cabello castaño y ojos azules preguntó. Vestía una simple túnica blanca y sandalias romanas. Además, su rostro demostraba cierto enojo. Y es que, a decir verdad, no tenía tiempo para estar aguantando las locuras de su madre._

_-Hoy cumples catorce años, hijo. Solo deseo darte mi regalo- contestó la mujer, de cabello castaño y ojos grises. El menor solo miró la espalda de la mujer con desconfianza. Él caminaba detrás de ella, quien lucía una estola blanca y una palla azul oscuro. No sabía qué esperar, aunque, si venía de su madre, sabía que para él no sería algo bueno._

_La mujer se detuvo de pronto, frente a una puerta, como muchas había en el palacio. Sonrió, pensando en lo que había preparado. Y así, abrió la puerta._

_El joven miró lo que había en aquella habitación. Sus ojos se mostraron sorprendidos, pero por unos segundos antes de que el enojo volviera a inundarlos._

_Pues a su punto de vista, la situación frente a él era humillante._

_-¿Cuál es el significado de esto?- preguntó, utilizando un alto tono de voz. Quería que la mujer supiera que no estaba complacido con sus acciones._

_Pero en cambio, su madre solo rió con tranquilidad._

_-Ya es tiempo de que te conviertas en un hombre, Seto- le dijo, con completa calma, que solo logró enfurecer más al ojiazul._

_-¿Así que me trajiste una prostituta?- se quejó, mirando a la mujer que estaba sentada en una cama en aquella habitación. Estaba desnuda, observando la situación mientras cruzaba las piernas. Su sola vista, junto con el exagerado maquillaje, aseguraba de que era una prostituta._

_-La mejor en toda Roma- aseguró la mujer, como si aquello fuera todo un logro. -¿Qué esperas? Entra y diviértete- le dijo luego al menor._

_El joven se quedó donde estaba por unos momentos, mirando a su madre con verdadero odio reflejado en sus ojos. Muchas cosas había hecho esa mujer antes, pero ésta simplemente se coronaba como la más estúpida y humillante de todas._

_-Si no la quieres, hijo, se la daré a tu hermano Mokuba- amenazó de pronto la mujer. Los ojos del ojiazul se llenaron de sorpresa y... aunque le costara admitirlo, temor al escuchar éstas palabras. No, aquella mujer no podía siquiera pensar en acercarse a Mokuba. Y menos con tales objetivos. Su hermano aún era un niño._

_Con pasos llenos de furia, entró a la habitación, escuchando en el proceso a su madre reír victoriosa._

_Se detuvo entonces, y pronunció unas simples palabras, que se aseguraría de cumplir._

_-Cuando sea emperador, lo primero que pediré será tu cabeza en bandeja de plata- prometió, su voz escuchándose fría, tal vez demasiado._

_Pero entonces, su madre volvió a reír._

_-Me regocijo en tus palabras, hijo. Si tienes el corazón para ordenar la muerte de tu propia madre, lo tendrás para acabar con cualquiera que se atraviese en tu camino. Serás un excelente emperador- aseguró la mujer._

_Y luego de esto, la puerta de la habitación se cerró detrás del ojiazul._

Volvió a la realidad, al encontrarse frente a la puerta que conducía a su habitación. Por unos segundos, su atención regresó a aquel recuerdo que había tenido. Había intentado durante todo el día sacarse el asunto referente al príncipe egipcio de la cabeza. Y de alguna manera, había terminado pensando en su madre. La mujer a quien más había odiado. Pero que para su dicha, ya estaba muerta.

Suspiró de pronto. Ya era hora de volver a enfrentar su presente problema.

El sol se había ocultado tiempo atrás. Había llegado el momento.

Sinceramente, no deseaba ver al príncipe. Y es que no mentiría al decir que no había pensado ya en rechazar la propuesta egipcia. Sí, consideraba casi como primera opción mandar al joven de regreso a su tierra, y olvidarse así de todo el asunto. Después de todo, si el egipcio iba continuar dándole problemas, prefería mil veces añadir a Egipto al mapa romano. De todas formas, eso era lo que había planeado hacer desde el principio.

Pero le había dicho al joven que volvería después del atardecer, y siempre cumplía con su palabra.

Abrió entonces la puerta.

Había llegado la hora de resolver ese asunto.

Entró al lugar, mirando a su lado izquierdo. Allí, alejada algunos metros, se encontraba la cama. Pero lo que atrapó su atención de inmediato, fue la persona que se encontraba sentada sobre ella. El príncipe egipcio estaba allí, recostando su espalda contra las almohadas. Sus piernas estaban dobladas en forma ascendente, mientras que sus brazos las abrazaban. De su rostro, solo podía ver el perfil izquierdo. Desde su posición, se notaba el cansancio en aquel rostro. De hecho, estaba casi seguro de haber visto ojeras adornar los ojos del joven, los cuales ahora miraban al vacío. Al parecer, el egipcio no se había percatado aún de su presencia.

Por unos momentos, simplemente miró al ojirubí. No había duda, estaba muy decepcionado a causa de las acciones de Yami, pero no podía evitar pensar en el hecho de que tal vez existiera una razón. Una razón que explicara lo sucedido. Una razón, que le dejara en claro que aquel joven no era una simple prostituta, tal y como Minerva le había dicho la noche anterior.

Porque, si bien el joven era casi un experto en el asunto de la seducción, le costaba imaginarlo como una persona promiscua. Era como comparar a Minerva con Yami... a su parecer no había forma de hacerlo.

-Emperador- aquella simple palabra logró sacarlo bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Miró de inmediato al príncipe, notando una curiosa acción por parte de éste. El ojirubí ya no se encontraba de perfil, ahora mostraba todo su rostro, pero con su mano derecha, cubría su mejilla también derecha.

-¿Qué dijo el médico?- preguntó sin embargo, no queriendo por el momento cuestionar la acción del egipcio.

Yami pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta. No había esperado que aquello fuera lo primero que el ojiazul diría.

-Me dio a tomar una medicina a base de una hierba, para que pudiera dormir. Dijo que lo que sentía era normal después...- se detuvo, no queriendo mencionar nada que le recordara la noche anterior.

Pero el gobernante asintió, al parecer conociendo bien lo que Yami iba a decir. Después de todo, era muy obvio.

Hubo silencio entonces. El aire que inundaba el lugar era tenso.

El príncipe se mordió el labio. Sabía que debía decir algo. Había sido él quien insistió en hablar con el emperador, así que debía ser él quien comenzara.

-Yo... sobre lo que sucedió...- No pudo seguir. No sabía siquiera qué decir.

-Di lo que tengas que decir. Mi paciencia tiene un límite y no pienso estar aquí toda noche esperando a que te decidas- interrumpió el ojiazul con frialdad. -Ni siquiera sé por qué acepté escuchar tu historia. Considérate afortunado- agregó.

El egipcio bajó la mirada. Aquel tono tan serio que había utilizado el gobernante lo hacía sentir nervioso.

Pero ahora, debía hablar.

-Cuando salí del comedor... me encontré con dos personas que...- se detuvo, buscando las palabras correctas para decir luego. Suspiró, volviendo a hablar. -Me dijeron que solo planeabas usarme sexualmente y que luego... ibas a encerrarme en los calabozos y traerías a mi familia aquí y... cada uno de ellos morirían frente a mis ojos- explicó al fin. Le dolía tan solo decir aquello, pues debía admitir, que aún no sabía si era verdad o no.

-¿Y lo creíste?- preguntó el emperador. Yami no respondió. Pero saltó de repente, cuando el gobernante alzó la voz. -¿Creíste que tal vez solo soy un maldito tirano que incumple con su palabra? Eso es lo que creíste?- interrogó casi en gritos el ojiazul. El egipcio solo mantuvo la mirada sobre las sábanas. La reacción del castaño lo había dicho todo. Aquellas dos personas le habían mentido... De pronto, se sintió realmente estúpido.

-Yo solo... estaba confundido...-

-¿Confundido? Pero que elocuente excusa! El principito estaba tan solo confundido. ¡Por supuesto, no entiendo cómo no se me ocurrió!- exclamó con sarcasmo el ojiazul. Si bien al principio había planeado rechazar la propuesta egipcia, estaba dispuesto a cumplir su palabra de devolver al joven a su tierra. Ese había sido el trato, no faltaría a su palabra. Si no aceptaba al príncipe, este regresaría a Egipto.

Yami siguió mirando hacia las sábanas, notando algo entonces, sus manos temblaban. No iba a negarlo ahora, sentía nervios y mucho temor. Había cometido un error sin sentido, y eso podría acabar con toda la esperanza de su pueblo.

-Y en su confusión, el principito caminó hasta la bacanal, se embriagó y terminó teniendo sexo con un anciano... claro, ya lo entendí- siguió el emperador, asintiendo para reforzar sus palabras.

Pero entonces, sintió cierta sorpresa, al ver a Yami alzar su rostro de inmediato, dejando ver en sus ojos completo... terror.

-¿Sexo? Tuve... ¿tuve sexo?- preguntó. Por unos segundos, el ojiazul miró al joven con confusión. Estaba seguro de que el egipcio derramaría lágrimas en cualquier momento.

-No, aunque tus intenciones eran esas- habló con sinceridad el castaño, olvidándose del sarcasmo. Notó entonces cómo una enorme ola de alivio inundó los ojos carmesí del egipcio. Que reacción tan curiosa había tenido el joven...

Sin embargo, descartó el pensamiento de inmediato, y el enojo volvió a crecer.

-¿Eso es todo lo que querías decir?- preguntó. Si eso era todo, no pensaba quedarse allí un minuto más. Yami negó con la cabeza.

-Ellos también dijeron que... habías acabado con las vidas de tu madre y tu padre- susurró el egipcio.

-Al menos algo de lo que dijeron es verdad, es un alivio saberlo- fue la respuesta, inundada de nuevo por el sarcasmo. Aunque ahora, no podía negarlo. Al parecer, lo que Yami había dicho sobre éstas dos personas era verdad. Después de todo, ¿cómo iba el ojirubí a sospechar siquiera que él había matado a sus padres? Claro, tal vez mientras estuvo en la bacanal aquel hombre le había dicho. Pero sinceramente, no creía que el joven recordara absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido mientras había estado ebrio.

Todo esto, solo le trajo nuevas dudas. Porque, si era verdad lo que el príncipe decía, ¿quiénes eran éstas dos personas? Y por qué habían hablado con Yami?

-¿Es verdad?- Miró al joven, notando la sorpresa y el temor en sus ojos ante ésta nueva información. Asintió entonces.

-Ordené la muerte de mi madre, y asesiné a mi padre con mis propias manos- confesó. No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. A decir verdad, haber terminado con esas dos vidas había sido un gran logro para él.

Yami se mordió el labio nuevamente. No había esperado que aquello fuera verdad. Ahora, no podía evitar sentirse aún más inseguro. Porque, si el romano había asesinado a sus padres, ¿qué más podría ser capaz de hacer?

Pero por el momento, no debía de darle importancia a esto, pues no era ese el tema por el cual estaban discutiendo. Así que con mucho esfuerzo, se enfocó en otro asunto.

-Minerva me llevó a la bacanal- afirmó. Necesitaba que el emperador entendiera aquello, y le creyera.

Pero claro, eso no sucedió.

-¡Solo eso faltaba! Ahora buscas culpables- habló el emperador, notándose sumamente enojado. Sí, no le agradaba aquella mujer, pero eso no significaba que aguantaría las mentiras de Yami.

-¡Juro que es verdad!- exclamó el egipcio. -¡Tienes que creerme! ¡No estoy mintiendo!-

-¡Suficiente, Yami!- gritó el ojiazul. El príncipe guardó silencio entonces. Estaba sorprendido, pues esa había sido la primera vez que el emperador lo llamaba por su nombre. -¡Ya me cansé de escucharte! Ha sido suficiente- le dijo. El ojirubí no habló. No sabía qué decir, además de que no deseaba hacer enojar aún más al gobernante.

-No me interesa quien te haya llevado, ya fuera con engaños o no, a la bacanal. Terminaste ebrio por decisión propia. Estuviste a punto de tener sexo con un anciano gracias a tus propias acciones. ¡Eso es lo único que me interesa! ¡El hecho de que actuaste como una ramera!- explicó el emperador. Ésta vez, Yami no pudo contenerse.

-¡Pero no lo soy! ¡Acepté el vino que me ofreció esa mujer para que me dejara en paz! Pero no lo hizo... y... fue la primera vez que probé el alcohol. ¡Una sola copa tomé y después ya no recuerdo nada!- exclamó el príncipe.

-¡No escucharé más!- anunció el castaño, dándose la vuelta y preparándose para salir de allí.

Pero entonces, el egipcio salió de la cama de inmediato, alejando su mano de su mejilla sin importarle que el castaño mirara ahora aquel moretón. Corrió hacia el ojiazul, cayendo de rodillas frente a él y tomando con fuerza partes de la toga del gobernante.

Sí tenía que rogar nuevamente, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. No le importaba su orgullo, mientras su familia estuviera a salvo.

-Hice mal y lo reconozco. Fue horrible, estar en medio de aquella celebración. Fue desagradable. ¡No quería estar ahí!- habló con sinceridad. Hubo silencio entonces.

El príncipe se atrevió a mirar al emperador, la angustia creciendo al ver cómo el castaño miraba su rostro con cierta mueca de asco. Se veía horrible, lo sabía bien, así que era obvio que el gobernante reaccionara de esa manera. Aunque, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por aquel gesto.

-Dame una buena razón para no mandarte de vuelta a Egipto en éste instante- habló al fin el romano. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Yami al escuchar esto. No, no podía volver a Egipto. Por más que quisiera hacerlo, debía hacer hasta lo imposible por recuperar el agrado del rey.

-Dices que soy una prostituta- comenzó a decir. No quería seguir, pero debía hacerlo. Era la única opción que le quedaba.

De entre todas sus posesiones, aquella era la más preciada para él. La había guardado y atesorado, esperando conocer a alguien especial a quien entregársela. Pero, cuando había tomado la decisión de ir a Roma, había aceptado sacrificar aquella posesión.

Había decidido que se la entregaría al emperador romano.

-Yo... soy virgen. Nunca he estado con hombre ni mujer. Soy... soy virgen- confesó al fin, mirando al suelo. No quería ver el rostro del castaño.

El gobernante solo pudo mirar al príncipe con sorpresa, la cual no intentó esconder. De por sí, el egipcio tenía la mirada baja.

Le costó unos segundos comprender la nueva información.

Aquel joven, quien había puesto en práctica un juego de seducción, durante todos los días en los que había estado allí... ¿era virgen? Tenía que estar bromeando.

-¿Y pretendes que crea eso?- preguntó con frialdad.

-Es verdad- susurró el ojirubí. Aquello solo elevó nuevamente el enojo en el gobernante.

-La noche que llegaste aquí, bailaste de forma erótica. Luego, te la has pasado seduciéndome durante todos éstos días. ¿Y ahora me dices que eres virgen? ¿Por quién me tomas, un idiota?- le dijo.

-¡Hice todo eso porque fue lo que me dijeron que hiciera! ¡Pero yo no soy así!- intentó explicar el príncipe, atreviéndose nuevamente a mirar al castaño.

-Claro, ahora hasta me vas a decir que tu primer beso fue conmigo- habló con sarcasmo el ojiazul. Pero para su sorpresa, hubo silencio. Miró a Yami, notando que el egipcio también lo miraba. Y entonces, el ojirubí asintió.

-Lo fue- afirmó en apenas un susurro.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Ya fuiste muy lejos!- exclamó, abriendo la puerta. -Suéltame- ordenó luego, notando que el menor aún conservaba un fuerte agarre en su toga.

-Pero... emperador...-

-¡Suéltame! ¡Es una orden!- salió aquello en un grito. El egipcio de inmediato obedeció, quedándose ahora sentado en el suelo y manteniendo la mirada baja.

Y así, el emperador salió de allí, azotando la puerta.

Yami siguió mirando al suelo. Se sentía mal, pésimo a decir verdad. Le había confesado al romano algo importante para él, pero éste no le había creído.

-Es verdad... lo que dije es verdad- susurró con derrota.

Ya no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas. Había utilizado todas las opciones que se le habían ocurrido.

No había duda... había fallado.

* * *

Magi: actualicé un poco tarde esta vez. Pero quiero volver a actualizar todos los lunes n.n

Agradecimientos a **Ruka, Natsuhi-san, Azula1991, mariANA, NIKO-CHAN, yoyuki88, sayori sakura, Atami no Tsuki y manita chio **por sus reviews. Y gracias a las dos personas que me prometieron dejar 50 reviews! Significa muchísimo para mí saber que les gusta tanto mi fic hasta el punto que piensan sacar tiempo tan solo para ayudar a recuperar los reviews que perdí. Y todos lo que han dejado review, que aunque ya leyeron los capítulos siguen comentando. Me anima mucho recibir tanto apoyo n.n

Imagino que muchas se irán a broncear esta semana T.T Yo me quedo en mi casa. Aburrido. Tengo muchísimas ganas de ir a la playa… hace años que no voy O.o

En fin, me salí del tema.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios! Y sobre el fic nuevo… de hecho son dos fics nuevos… sí, escribí otro hace unos días. Los dos son SetoxYami. Tal vez publique uno… voy a editarlo un poco y veré qué hacer. Por el momento, quiero enfocarme más que todo en este fic. Si publico otro fic, su actualización será un poco más lenta, hasta que Flor de loto esté completo.

Me despido.

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

**Flor de loto**

**Capítulo 8**

Estaba de mal humor, de eso no había duda.

Las personas al notar su semblante se hacían a un lado de inmediato, murmurando apenas un 'Señor', o 'Emperador' como forma de saludo.

El ojiazul simplemente los ignoraba. En cambio, se concentraba en seguir caminando. De hecho, solo sus pasos demostraban claramente que el gobernante se encontraba inmerso en un estado de furia.

Y es que un detalle resaltaba en la mente del rey. Ya era un nuevo día, el sol había salido de nuevo. Pero todavía, aquel asunto no abandonaba su mente.

La indignación lo inundaba. Sí, completa y nítida indignación. Pues así se sentía cada vez que le mentían. Y la noche anterior, eso había sucedido. Le habían mentido.

Aquel príncipe egipcio había afirmado algo que su mente solo podía calificar como sucias mentiras. Palabras que no se basaban en hechos reales. Eso, es lo que había dicho el príncipe. Pues no había duda de que el egipcio no era puro, tal y como él afirmaba. Sí, era muy claro que el joven no podía ser virgen. Simplemente aquella palabra no podía usarse para describirlo.

La inocencia era algo que carecía en aquel joven. La pureza ya era un tema lejano en el lenguaje y expresión del egipcio.

Era completamente _imposible _que el egipcio fuera virgen.

Y por eso se encontraba ahora de mal humor.

A su punto de vista, las mentiras que el príncipe había pronunciado eran una completa burla dirigida hacia él. Sí, se sentía burlado, y odiaba ese sentimiento.

Y no solo eso. Para cerrar el caso con broche de oro, Yami también había dicho otra mentira aún más evidente.

Pues la noche en la que llegó a Roma, el egipcio se había atrevido a besarlo. Y no solo eso, el joven había dirigido aquella caricia de manera magistral. Así que era muy obvio que Yami ya había besado antes.

Pero no, el joven había dicho que jamás besó a nadie más. Que aquel había sido su primer beso.

La furia aumentó dentro de su pecho. ¿Acaso creía el egipcio que él era estúpido? ¿Qué tal vez creería una mentira como esa? Por los dioses, había esperado que el joven fuera más inteligente.

-Señor, hemos llegado- Aquel aviso logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Miró al guardia, quien tenía su mano sobre la puerta que ahora se encontraba frente a ellos.

El emperador simplemente asintió, dando la orden silenciosa para que el guardia abriera la puerta.

Y así lo hizo el hombre. La puerta se abrió, revelando lo que había del otro lado.

El gobernante caminó dentro, hacia una de aquellas sillas que más bien parecía una pequeña cama. Escogiendo así una de las tres que había allí, se recostó.

-Buenos días, hermano- escuchó que le decían. Alzó la mirada, encontrando a su hermano Mokuba en el asiento que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa. -O no tan buenos, por lo que veo- agregó el menor, al notar el semblante del ojiazul.

-Hmm- fue la única respuesta.

El chico rodó los ojos. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado al carácter malhumorado de su hermano. Y después de años de práctica, había aprendido a manejarlo.

-¿Qué esperas? Habla de una vez- le ordenó.

El emperador lo miró con cierto enojo. Sin duda alguna, si aquel no fuera su hermano, recibiría un buen castigo por atreverse a darle órdenes.

-Egipto cumpliendo con su tarea de darme más dolores de cabeza- habló al fin.

-Te dije que no aceptaras la propuesta de esa gente, hermano. Ahora debes de aceptar las consecuencias- anunció el menor.

-Tu manera de dar apoyo es admirable, Mokuba- respondió el ojiazul con sarcasmo. El chico sonrió, y estaba a punto de responder cuando dos esclavos se acercaron. Uno de ellos traía una bandeja con dos copas de vino, y el otro, traía en la bandeja dos platos con frutas.

Todo aquello fue colocado en la mesa.

Y cuando la tarea fue terminada, los esclavos se alejaron.

El emperador de inmediato tomó su copa. Definitivamente, necesitaba alcohol en ese momento. Y mientras tomaba un sorbo, su hermano habló.

-¿Qué sucedió?- El castaño rodó los ojos. No deseaba hablar más de aquel tema. -Es decir, conozco parte de lo que sucedió. Lo de la bacanal y todo ese asunto. Pero por lo que veo hay algo más- agregó.

-Hablé con él ayer-

-¿Y qué dijo?-

-Mentiras- fue la respuesta. El chico asintió. Ahora sabía bien por qué su hermano se encontraba de mal humor.

-¿Qué clases de mentiras?- insistió el menor. El ojiazul alzó una ceja.

-Preguntas demasiado, Mokuba- afirmó. El chico se alzó de hombros.

-Soy curioso y lo sabes. Además, hablar te hará bien- fue la respuesta. El ojiazul sintió molestia en ese momento. Su hermano simplemente no se daría por vencido, ¿cierto?

-Según él, Minerva lo llevó a la bacanal- confesó al fin. Mokuba rió por unos segundos.

-No me extrañaría que eso fuera verdad, hermano. Esa mujer está completamente desquiciada. Sin contar además con el hecho de que ha andado tras de ti por mucho tiempo. Quién sabe, tal vez cuando vio la _competencia _decidió jugar sucio- afirmó entre risas. -Porque debes admitir que ese príncipe representa una _gran _competencia. Lo digo yo que ni siquiera me gustan los hombres, pero ese egipcio es... bueno, un dios en la tierra es poco para describirlo y lo sabes- finalizó. De nuevo, el ojiazul rodó los ojos.

-Un dios del sexo... y aún así insiste en que es virgen- susurró sin siquiera darse cuenta. Pero claro, el menor escuchó aquello perfectamente. El chico volvió a reír entonces.

-¿Virgen? ¿Eso te dijo? Por Júpiter, tú eres más inocente que ese joven, enserio. Y no eres nada virgen- le dijo. El emperador lo miró sorprendido por varios segundos. ¿Acaso su hermano lo había llamado inocente? ¿Había perdido la cabeza?

-¿Inocente?- preguntó sin creerlo aún.

-No en ese sentido, hermano. Es obvio que no tienes nada de inocente. Lo que quería decir es que... ¿cómo explicarlo?... bueno, te daré un ejemplo. Tú jamás bailarías esa danza que practicó el egipcio cuando llegó aquí, ¿cierto? Lo que quiero decir, es que ese joven conoce de seducción y sexo, y no le apena gritarlo para que todos escuchen. En cambio tú, eres más... reservado en el asunto- explicó.

-Entonces es verdad, no hay manera de que el joven sea virgen- afirmó el ojiazul. Mokuba tenía razón, al príncipe no parecía importarle que todo el universo supiera que él sabía sobre sexo y seducción. Así que no podía ser virgen...

-Bueno... es muy probable que no lo sea. Pero la idea no se puede descartar del todo, hermano- habló el menor.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el castaño. Se sentía confundido ahora, aunque obviamente se negó a mostrarlo.

-A que el príncipe no diría algo como eso sabiendo el efecto que tendría... a menos de que fuera verdad- afirmó el menor. -Es difícil de creer después de todas las _demostraciones_ que ha dado. Pero puede ser cierto-

-Entonces estás diciendo que sí es virgen-

-Estoy diciendo que el príncipe es muy inteligente para mentir con algo como eso- fue la respuesta. Hubo silencio entonces. El chico miró al ojiazul, notando el semblante poco alegre de su hermano. Suspiró entonces. -Tienes que hablar con él nuevamente y con Minerva también. Forzarlos a ambos a decir la verdad... sobre todo a esa mujer- afirmó.

-No tengo deseos de siquiera ver a ese príncipe- habló el emperador.

-No hay opción. Tienes que resolver todo éste asunto, de un modo u otro. Y sino... simplemente envíalo de regreso a Egipto y deja de perder el tiempo- aconsejó el menor. El gobernante lo miró. Su hermano podría ser sin lugar a dudas su consejero. Aunque en ese momento, no le agradaba para nada la solución que el menor le había propuesto.

Pero no podía negar que su hermano estaba en lo cierto. No podía darse el lujo de seguir pensando en el egipcio. Debía tomar una decisión, olvidarse de ese asunto y concentrarse en dirigir un imperio.

-Creo que cuando tengas la edad suficiente te nombraré prefecto del pretorio (1)- comentó.

-¿Eso significa que seguirás mi consejo?- preguntó. El ojiazul asintió.

-Hablaré con él-

Ante esto, Mokuba simplemente sonrió.

* * *

Se levantó del lugar en el que había estado arrodillado segundos atrás. Había terminado de hacer sus oraciones. Y es que en ese momento, más que en ningún otro, necesitaba la ayuda de sus dioses.

Por unos momentos, miró al cielo.

El día se presentaba soleado y bello. Pero ni aún los rayos de Ra podían tranquilizar aquella angustia que sentía.

Había pasado una mala noche. Casi no había podido dormir. En cambio, se había resignado a dar vueltas en la cama. Así que para su gran molestia, aquellas ojeras que habían adornado su rostro el día anterior aún lo acompañaban.

A su mente acudieron los eventos del día anterior. No habían sido nada buenos.

Y ahora, no sabía qué sucedería. Lo más seguro, es que en el transcurso del día, algún guardia o esclavo se acercara a decirle que ya debía volver a Egipto. Pues a su parecer, esa sería la decisión que tomaría el emperador.

Si tan solo el romano le hubiera creído, tal vez la situación sería otra. No había mentido, cada una de sus palabras se había basado en hechos reales. Minerva lo había llevado a la bacanal, y sobre todo, él era virgen. A decir verdad, ni siquiera sabía con seguridad lo que era el sexo. Tenía un ligero conocimiento sobre el tema, pero no tenía idea de cómo debía _progresar _una situación sexual.

Por esa misma razón, por poco había llorado cuando el ojiazul mencionó que él casi había tenido sexo con un anciano. Y es que, sonara patético o no, su virginidad era sin duda alguna uno de sus más grandes tesoros.

Ni tampoco había mentido cuando le dijo al rey que con él había compartido su primer beso. Se había sentido temeroso aquel día, cuando había terminado de bailar, y sabía lo que debía hacer luego. Cuando había caminado hasta el ojiazul, y había sellado sus labios con los del romano... sinceramente no habría sabido cómo comenzar con aquel beso, si su madre no le hubiera explicado de antemano cómo hacerlo.

Sí, aquella mujer le había explicado aquello. Pero él nunca la dejó explicarle lo que debía hacer antes, durante y después del sexo. Lo único que le había dejado enseñarle, era cómo seducir, nada más.

Así que obviamente, sería fácil probarle al castaño que él era virgen. Con que tuvieran relaciones bastaba para que el romano aceptara la verdad. A menos claro, que el ojiazul pensara que él solo estaba actuando. Aunque no sabía si en una situación como esa se podía fingir... porque nuevamente, él conocía muy poco sobre el sexo.

Suspiró, intentando salir de sus pensamientos. No deseaba por el momento darse más dolores de cabeza con ese asunto.

Se dio la vuelta, con el pensamiento de salir de allí. No sabía en realidad donde ir, pero al menos, tenía en claro que no deseaba permanecer encerrado en una habitación como el día anterior. Claro, podía quedarse allí, en aquel hermoso jardín. Pero sentía la necesidad de caminar.

Dio varios pasos, acercándose así a los pasillos del lugar.

Y entonces, ojos verdes captaron su atención.

La sorpresa lo inundó. Por unos momentos, se quedó allí de pie sin moverse. Pero cuando notó que la mujer se alejaba, se obligó a correr tras de ella.

Necesitaba una explicación. Una que solo Minerva podía darle.

-¡Minerva!- llamó a la mujer, tomando con fuerza la muñeca de ésta.

La mujer se dio la vuelta, notándose sorprendida al ver al príncipe. Pero entonces, su semblante se notó enfurecido.

-¿Qué tan estúpido puedes ser, príncipe? Tenías la oportunidad de salir de aquí y en cambio te embriagaste como Remo (2). Y vaya si terminaste como él. Te burlaste del emperador y cruzaste la muralla, y ahora... tienes tu merecido- le dijo. Yami no prestó demasiada atención a las palabras de la mujer. Conocía ya el mito romano de Rómulo y Remo.

-Nunca tuve una sola oportunidad. Tenías planeado todo desde el principio- reclamó el joven. La mujer rió.

-Tenía planeado sacarte de aquí. Yo cumplí con mi parte. No me reclames ahora por asuntos que solo te conciernen a ti- le dijo.

-Mientes. Tus intenciones fueron deshonestas de principio a fin. No eres más que una mujer con boca y mente de serpiente. Venenosa y egoísta- habló con furia el príncipe.

-Me fascinan tus metáforas, príncipe. Pero no tengo intenciones de seguir escuchándote. Suéltame ahora- ordenó, pues aquel agarre del ojirubí en su muñeca aún seguía allí.

-No te dejaré ir hasta que vayas con el emperador y le digas lo que has hecho- afirmó el egipcio.

-Eso no sucederá. Sin importar lo que hagas- le dijo. Sonrió luego, mirando el rostro del príncipe. Con la mano que tenía libre, tocó la mejilla lastimada del joven, haciendo que éste alejara su rostro de inmediato. -Solías ser tan bello. Tu rostro solía ser perfecto y envidiable. Y mírate ahora. Como un esclavo luces la marca del castigo de tu amo en tu mejilla, y como un trabajador que no abandona su labor muestras ojeras bajo tus ojos. Ya no eres perfecto, ni tampoco hermoso- comentó, logrando que el enojo dentro del príncipe se intensificara.

-¡Cierra la boca!- exclamó el egipcio. Y de un solo empujón, lanzó a la mujer contra la pared. Se acercó a ella luego, colocando sus manos en la pared a los lados de la cabeza de la mujer. Para su dicha, la mujer era tan solo un poco más alta que él.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, príncipe? ¿Lastimarás a una dama?-

-No veo una dama ahora. Solo un demonio disfrazado con un manto belleza- afirmó. Sí, no iba a negar que Minerva fuera atractiva, pero solo en el exterior. Ahora lo sabía bien.

-Me ofendes, príncipe- habló la mujer, llevando su mano derecha hacia sus ropas sin que el ojirubí lo notara. -Pero... si no piensas lastimarme- susurró, sacando un objeto de entre su vestimenta. Y solo en ese momento Yami notó aquel movimiento. Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión al ver el objeto que se encontraba en la mano de la mujer. -Yo te lastimaré a ti- finalizó. Yami se alejó, quedándose cerca pero a precavida distancia. Después de todo, la mujer tenía una daga en su mano.

-¿Piensas asesinarme acaso?- preguntó con calma, aunque por dentro estaba algo alarmado. Minerva rió.

-Mi príncipe, hoy no es el día de tu muerte. Pero ten en claro que si te quedas en Roma, tu vida estará en constante peligro- le dijo. Yami lo entendió entonces. Aquello era una amenaza.

-Y si regreso a Egipto estará dictada mi sentencia de muerte- remató. No pensaba darse por vencido. Y si estar allí era peligroso, que así fuera.

-Eres valiente... pero eso no es suficiente- afirmó la mujer. -Tu presencia no es de mi agrado ya. Hemos hablado lo suficiente. Sé que no te irás por decisión propia así que... tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza- habló.

Y allí, ante el semblante atónito del egipcio, la mujer se hizo un corte en el brazo izquierdo con aquella daga. La sangre comenzó a brotar de inmediato, cayendo al piso gota por gota. Minerva dejó caer la daga al suelo, y, mirando al príncipe con pinceladas de burla presentes en sus ojos, comenzó a gritar.

-¡Guardias, necesito ayuda! ¡Quiere acabar con mi vida!- exclamó. Yami no pudo moverse. Su mente le decía a gritos que saliera de allí en ese instante, pero sus pies no obedecían. Intentó moverse con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada dio resultado.

Y entonces, brazos se enredaron en los suyos. Y solo hasta ese momento, pudo moverse, forcejeando contra quienes lo aprisionaban.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡No he hecho nada malo!- exclamó con enojo, no creyendo su suerte. Más problemas, no podía ser posible. -¡Soy un príncipe, no pueden hacerme esto!- insistió. Sintió pánico cuando los guardias comenzaron a conducirlo por los pasillos. ¿Qué sucedería ahora?

Miró entonces a Minerva.

-¡Le dirás al emperador lo que hiciste! ¡De alguna manera haré que lo hagas!- afirmó. La mujer sonrió.

-Por supuesto, príncipe... si no regresas a Egipto hoy mismo, claro- le dijo. No hubo respuesta, solo una mirada furiosa por parte del ojirubí.

Y así, el joven y los guardias se perdieron en los pasillos. Solo uno se quedó allí.

-¿Quiere que llame al médico?- preguntó el hombre.

-No. Solo lárgate- ordenó la mujer. El guardia obedeció sin decir nada más.

Y entonces, la risa de Minerva resonó en todo el lugar.

-Esto es divertido- susurró, agachándose para recoger la daga. La miró entonces, notando el brillo que el afilado metal emitía, y los rastros de sangre que lo cubrían.

-Demasiado divertido- finalizó.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en la cama. Después de todo aquel lío, los guardias lo habían encerrado en aquella habitación, la habitación del emperador. Ahora, no podía salir de allí, pues no se lo permitían. Debía esperar a que llegara el gobernante y tomara una decisión.

Pero claro, estaba seguro de que el romano no estaría nada feliz con lo sucedido.

-Lo acepto, soy un estúpido- afirmó, apretando las sábanas con sus manos.

Sí, era un verdadero idiota por haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones de esa forma. Pero su deseo de arreglar las cosas era tan grande que lo hacía cometer predecibles errores. Después de todo, luego de lo que Minerva había hecho, era obvio que la mujer tomaría precauciones, como cargar una daga con ella todo el tiempo.

Suspiró. En cualquier momento llegaría el ojiazul. Lo sabía bien, pues uno de los guardias había ido a buscarlo para informarle de lo sucedido.

Y como respuesta a sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

El egipcio saltó levemente debido a la sorpresa.

Miró a la izquierda, y se encontró con el semblante completamente furioso del emperador. Sí, era obvio que el ojiazul no estaba contento.

-¡Qué has hecho ahora! ¡No te basta ya con los problemas que me has dado!- exclamó el castaño. Yami suspiró. No deseaba iniciar otra pelea. No tenía intenciones de siquiera defenderse. Estaba ya cansado de esa situación, y no quería empeorarla. -¿Y bien?- preguntó el ojiazul.

-No hablaré, emperador. No me creerás de todas formas- susurró el ojirubí. Sí, ¿para qué hablar si el romano tomaba sus palabras como mentiras?

Hubo silencio entonces.

El emperador miró al joven, notando el semblante de derrota que inundaba su rostro. Ese no era el príncipe que conocía.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó con un poco más de calma. Después de todo, le había dicho a Mokuba que hablaría con el egipcio. Hablar, no gritar. Iba a intentar apegarse a aquello.

El príncipe miró al romano. Al menos el emperador había dejado de gritar. Sintiendo un poco más de confianza decidió hablar.

-Quería que Minerva te dijera lo que había hecho... para que pudieras creerme pero... sacó una daga y se hirió a sí misma. Luego llamó a los guardias y... fue humillante ser arrastrado como un maldito criminal por culpa de esa mujer- habló.

-¿Cuántos problemas más piensas causar?- preguntó de pronto el emperador, el enojo creciendo. -Estaba en una importante reunión con el Senado y por tu culpa tuvieron que suspenderla- comentó.

-Pero no fue mi culpa...-

-¡Por supuesto que lo fue! Estoy cansado ya de todo ésto!- exclamó. Bien, adiós a su calma. Simplemente ya no podía más. Yami estaba interfiriendo ahora con sus deberes como emperador. No podía estar suspendiendo reuniones solo porque el príncipe se había metido en problemas.

-Emperador...-

-Primero mientes y ahora interfieres con mis deberes. Ya tuve más que suficiente- afirmó.

-Pero yo no mentí. ¡Sí soy virgen!- intentó convencer el ojirubí.

-¡No me interesa sí eres virgen o no! ¡Porque esto se acabó!- gritó el ojiazul. Yami lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó casi con miedo. Y el romano sonrió, de una manera tan maliciosa que hizo que todo el cuerpo del egipcio temblara.

-Regresarás a Egipto. Y apenas lo hayas hecho enviaré a mis mejores legiones a conquistar tu tierra- sentenció el emperador.

Yami se quedó completamente congelado. Las palabras del romano parecían no querer ser absorbidas por su mente. ¿Regresar a Egipto?

-No...- susurró, intentando contener las lágrimas. No, no podía ser verdad lo que había escuchado.

-No eres hermoso ya. Mira tu mejilla, y esas ojeras. No vales más que Egipto- le dijo con frialdad el emperador.

-...no...- volvió a susurrar el joven. Estaba inmóvil, completamente inmóvil, casi como una estatua.

-Y solo me has dado problemas, dolores de cabeza. Ya me harté de éste asunto. Rechazo la propuesta de tu pueblo- siguió el ojiazul.

-¡No puedes!- exclamó al fin el joven, saliendo de su estupor y de la cama. Las palabras del castaño resonaban en sus oídos, repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez. No podía permitir aquello. No iba a permitirlo.

Caminó hacia el rey, quien se mantuvo en su lugar mirándolo con semblante serio.

Debía arreglar todo eso, era su última oportunidad.

Nuevamente, intentó contener las lágrimas.

-No importa lo que hagas o digas, volverás a Egipto- afirmó de pronto el ojiazul. Yami negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-¡No!... emperador, por favor, reconsidere...- se detuvo en seco, su corazón latiendo con suma rapidez. -Qué... ¡qué sucede!- exclamó de pronto. Un ruido ensordecedor se escuchó. Cosas que caían al suelo, y algunas que se quebraban.

Yami estuvo entonces a punto de caer. Estaba aterrado. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué la tierra se movía de esa forma? Otra sacudida, y no pudo sostenerse. Cayó al suelo de rodillas. Su corazón ahora quería salirse de su pecho. No sabía lo que sucedía. El terror y la confusión se apoderaban de su mente.

Pero entonces, un par de brazos lo rodearon. Alzó la vista de inmediato, el alivio inundándolo al encontrarse con ojos azules.

-¡Seto!- exclamó, no importándole que el miedo se dejara escuchar en su voz. -¡Qué sucede! ¡Qué está pasando!- gritó con desesperación.

-Tienes que calmarte- fue la respuesta.

-¡Pero la tierra se mueve! ¡No puedo calmarme!- exclamó. Se aferró con fuerza al cuello del ojiazul, sintiendo el movimiento de la tierra. Era lo más horrible que había sentido. Y el sonido de las cosas al caer, solo empeoraba la situación.

Se concentró entonces en buscar protección en el cuello del gobernante. Le rogó así a sus dioses que aquello terminara pronto.

Y lo hizo. Segundos pasaron, y el movimiento fue desapareciendo. Hasta que fue mínimo, y acabó por extinguirse.

Todo quedó en silencio. Solo la muy agitada respiración del egipcio se escuchaba.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el ojirubí casi sin aire.

-Neptuno... así desata su ira- contestó el ojiazul.

-¿Neptuno?-

-El dios del mar- explicó el emperador. Intentó separarse del joven, pero éste solo se aferró con más fuerza. -Suéltame- le dijo entonces.

-¡No! ¡Qué haré si vuelve a suceder!- exclamó el ojirubí.

-No volverá a suceder. Al menos no con tanta fuerza- afirmó el emperador.

-¡No puedes saberlo! ¡No hay manera de conocer la voluntad de un dios!- insistió. El ojiazul rodó los ojos. No dijo nada más, sin embargo, pues no deseaba comenzar una pelea. Al menos no con Yami en aquel estado de histerismo en el que se encontraba en ese instante. Así que le permitió quedarse allí, aferrado a su cuello. Era extraño debía admitir, tener de pronto al joven tan cerca nuevamente. Aunque curiosamente, estaba algo aliviado por esto.

Mientras tanto, el ojirubí seguía en estado de pánico. Había escuchado hablar sobre movimientos bruscos de la tierra en Egipto, pero jamás pensó que estaría en medio de uno.

En realidad, ni siquiera había analizado bien la situación. No entendía aún que estaba abrazando al emperador. Ni recordara mucho menos lo que el ojiazul había dicho antes de aquella tragedia, pues de hecho al punto de vista de Yami, lo sucedido había sido una verdadera tragedia para su mente.

Así que el joven solo se quedó allí, inmóvil, intentando calmar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón.

Poco a poco, su cuerpo se fue relajando, aunque aún se encontraba en un estado de alerta.

Algún tiempo pasó. El egipcio no supo cuanto en realidad. Solo supo que de pronto tenía sueño. Y es que tener al ojiazul tan cerca, le transmitía un muy extraño sentimiento de calma.

Pronto, cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la inconsciencia.

El emperador se puso en pie tan pronto escuchó la respiración relajada del egipcio.

Con el joven en brazos, caminó hasta la cama, dejándolo allí y cubriéndolo con las sábanas luego. Lo miró por varios segundos, antes de suspirar y tomar asiento sobre las sábanas.

Aquello había sido un enorme y repentino cambio de eventos. Aún ahora estaba algo confundido por toda aquella situación.

El sonido de la puerta fue el que logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Su hermano Mokuba entró al lugar.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el ojiazul. El menor asintió.

-Sí. Los demás también se encuentran bien, aunque hay muchas copas y vasijas quebradas. Pero esos son todos los daños- explicó. Luego, el chico pareció notar al egipcio. -¿Está bien?- preguntó.

-Aparte de un ataque de histeria, se encuentra bien- afirmó el emperador. El menor rió por unos segundos. Pero luego, sonrió levemente.

-Sabes algo hermano- comenzó, ganándose la atención del ojiazul. -Mientras el príncipe esté en Roma, solo te tiene a ti. A ti y a nadie más- comentó. Los ojos del castaño se abrieron en impresión.

Miró a su hermano, sintiendo verdadera sorpresa. Sinceramente, no había pensado en aquel asunto de esa forma.

Pero no podía negarlo. Era verdad. Completamente cierto.

Miró ahora al egipcio.

Y allí, sin que su hermano lo notara, sus ojos azules se suavizaron ligeramente.

* * *

(1)-El prefecto del pretorio era el líder de la Guardia Pretoriana, que podría decirse era la guardia personal del emperador. El prefecto debía ser un hombre que contara con la confianza del emperador, además, era, por así decirlo, el consejero de éste.

(2)-Por los gemelos Rómulo y Remo. Según los romanos, éstos fueron los encargados de fundar Roma. En una parte del mito, mientras Remo se encontraba ebrio se burla y desafía a su hermano saltando la muralla de la ciudad de éste. Debido a ello, Rómulo lo asesina. De esa parte asocié lo de embriagarse y lo de la muralla con Remo.

* * *

Magi: llegó el temblor! Es decir… Neptuno n.n Y yo… no dormí en toda la noche T.T Me dio insomnio. Di cuarenta vueltas en la cama y finalmente me rendí… me puse a bajar música toda la noche xD Lo malo, es que hoy tenía que tomarme la foto para el carnet de la universidad. Por dicha no salí tan mal como esperaba, pero sí he andado con semblante de drogada todo el día xD

En fin, pasando a otro tema, como ustedes lo pidieron… hoy publicaré mi nuevo fic! Después de subir este capítulo me ocuparé de subir el fic. Es un poco… no sé… fuera de lo común supongo, pero espero que les guste n.n La pareja es Seto/Yami. Por el momento, el otro fic no lo voy a publicar (había dicho antes que eran dos fics nuevos). Es que no quiero que se me acumulen muchos. Además, tengo que editarlo primero y no he pensado bien en cómo será la trama.

Pero de verdad, espero que les guste el nuevo fic n.n

Agradecimientos a **Natsuhi-san, Ruka, yoyuki88, MoonyLupina, niko-chan, Atami no Tsuki, mariANA y angelegipcio **por sus reviews y comentarios!

Nos vemos el próximo lunes.

Ja ne! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Flor de loto**

**Capítulo 9**

_Sentía una enorme opresión inundar su pecho. Los nervios entraban sin permiso en su mente junto con una combinación de errática tristeza y creciente temor. Le faltaba el aire y la garganta le dolía, pues en ese momento hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar._

_Pero se negaba a derramar lágrimas, ya que no deseaba angustiar más a su familia._

_Lo último que ellos necesitaban, sobre todo su hermano, era notar el estado casi depresivo en el que se encontraba._

_No, no debía mostrar debilidad ahora. Debía ser fuerte y aceptar su destino._

_-Príncipe, es hora- Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo en ese momento un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. _

_Asintió con la cabeza, levantándose de la cama en la que había estado sentado. Se fijó así en sus alrededores. Se encontraba en su habitación._

_Y la miró con detenimiento. Cada pared y cada jeroglífico que la inundaba. Hasta el suelo miró bien. Todo aquel lugar que antes era tan común y poco interesante, y que ahora no podía dejar de admirar. Pues esa... esa sería la última vez que estaría allí, o al menos eso era lo que esperaba._

_Y así, se preparó mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba._

_Salió del lugar, siendo custodiado por tres guardias. Uno de ellos iba a delante, y los otro dos caminaban a sus espaldas. Estaba ya acostumbrado a aquel tipo de custodia, aunque normalmente era solo un guardia quien le acompañaba. Pero ese día era diferente. _

_Procuró no seguir pensando en aquello y en cambio miró sus alrededores. Su hogar, ese era su hogar y el único que había conocido. _

_Todo lo que amaba estaba allí. Su vida había empezado allí. Había sido criado en aquel lugar. Ahí vivía, con su familia. Y ahora, debía abandonar todo eso. Todo lo que un día le había hecho sonreír. Debía abandonarlo._

_Se encontraba en Egipto ahora. Pero no por mucho tiempo._

_Miró hacia adelante, notando que ya habían entrado a una nueva habitación. Y entonces, su corazón pareció quebrarse en mil pedazos._

_Con todas sus fuerzas intentó no derramar lágrima alguna. Pero era una difícil labor, pues allí, ahora frente a él, se encontraba su familia._

_Su padre estaba allí, acostado en una cama en medio de aquel lugar. Se veía enfermo, tal vez demasiado. Pero aún así mostraba su típico semblante serio y altivo, como el de cualquier faraón. Aunque sus ojos carmesí, tan idénticos a los suyos, estaban cubiertos de emociones. Lastimosamente, ninguna de esas emociones parecía ser positiva._

_Su madre también estaba allí. Aquella bella mujer de cabellos negros y ojos amatista, los cuales ahora estaban inundados de lágrimas. _

_Y por último, siguiendo el camino que trazaba el sonido de persistentes sollozos, se encontraba su hermano, Yugi. El chico no intentaba esconder sus lágrimas, al contrario, lloraba con tal fuerza que sus llantos podrían escucharse en todo el palacio._

_-Yugi- pronunció solo el nombre del menor, pues de pronto una gran fuerza se estrelló contra su pecho._

_Miró con suma tristeza a su hermano, quien se aferraba a él como si de eso dependiera la vida._

_-Yami... hermano, no te vayas... por favor, no te vayas- murmuró el chico entre sus llantos. _

_-Debo hacerlo-_

_-¡Debe haber otra solución! ¡No es justo!- exclamó el menor. El ojirubí no dijo nada más. No sabía qué decir en aquella situación. Pues a su punto de vista su hermano tenía razón. No era justo, lo que sucedía no era justo... pero, ¿qué justicia existía en la vida de todas formas?_

_-Hijo- alzó la mirada, encontrándose con su madre. Yugi se separó de él, al notar que la mujer deseaba despedirse._

_Y así, la reina abrazó al príncipe, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran pero negándose a sollozar para no angustiar más al ojirubí._

_-Cuídate. Por favor cuídate mucho- susurró la mujer. De nuevo, el príncipe hizo un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas._

_-Lo haré- contestó con breves palabras, pues no deseaba que su voz se quebrara de pronto._

_La mujer besó su frente, alejándose y sonriéndole con cierta amargura._

_Ahora, solo faltaba su padre._

_El ojirubí se acercó a él, sintiendo una enorme opresión en su pecho al ver el estado del gobernante. Su padre había enfermado tiempo atrás, y cada día parecía empeorar. Y lo que más le dolía, era saber que su padre moriría y que él no podría estar allí para cumplir con los días de luto que le seguían a su muerte._

_-Haré lo mejor que pueda, Faraón- habló, procurando mantener la voz firme. No deseaba mostrar debilidad frente al gobernante. Le habló además con respeto, pues si bien aquel hombre era su padre, también era el rey de Egipto._

_Pero entonces, sucedió algo que logró hacer que su corazón se hiciera cenizas._

_Con mucho esfuerzo, el faraón abrió sus brazos._

_No lo dudó un instante. Se olvidó de todo lo que le habían enseñado con respecto a la compostura. Se agachó al nivel de la cama y se lanzó a los brazos del hombre. Sollozó así en su pecho. Sí, dejó escapar sus lágrimas, pues aquel evento había sido demasiado para él._

_El faraón nunca lo había abrazado, ni aun cuando era niño. _

_Jamás había estado en los brazos de su padre. Por eso aquello lo afectó de sobremanera._

_-Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo- le dijo el hombre en apenas un susurro, logrando que los sollozos del ojirubí aumentaran. -Y por eso- agregó. El joven se separó entonces, cuando su padre movió sus brazos. _

_Miró entonces las acciones del hombre, la sorpresa reemplazando momentáneamente a la tristeza cuando comprendió lo que hacía el faraón, quien había llevado sus manos hasta tocar una delgada cuerda que colgaba de su cuello. Y con un débil movimiento, la quitó de alrededor de su cuello._

_Tomó entonces el collar, y se lo ofreció al joven._

_-Quiero que tengas esto- afirmó._

_-No puedo aceptarlo- respondió el ojirubí en medio de su sorpresa. Allí, al final de aquella cuerda que daba forma al collar, se encontraba un objeto de oro. Una pirámide invertida que lucía el ojo de Horus en su centro. Aquel collar era, aparte de la corona del faraón, su símbolo de mayor poder. Y ahora, su padre quería entregárselo. No, no iba a aceptarlo. Él no iba ya a ser faraón, no merecía tener aquel precioso objeto._

_-Es tuyo ahora- insistió el hombre._

_-Pero… ya no seré faraón. Le pertenece a Yugi… no a mí- le dijo, negando con la cabeza. Se negaba a aceptar el objeto._

_-Yami, quiero que lo tengas tú, nadie más- afirmó el hombre. El joven lo miró inseguro. Eran muy pocas las veces que su padre lo llamaba por su nombre._

_Asintió entonces._

_-Si ese es tu deseo, Faraón. Lo cumpliré- contestó, tomando al fin el collar en sus manos. No quería aceptarlo, pero no iba a ir en contra de la palabra del gobernante._

_Por unos segundos, miró aquella pirámide de oro.__ Su firmeza aumentó al verla. La firmeza en la decisión que había tomado._

_Su hermano tenía tan solo trece años, y él tenía dieciséis. No había manera de que alguno de ellos pudiera oponerse a Roma._

_Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. _

_Sabía lo que vendría ahora. _

_Solo había una forma de salvar todo aquello que amaba._

_Debía ir a Roma._

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. De inmediato se sentó en la cama, mirando sus alrededores con confusión.

Suspiró al reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Solo había sido un sueño. Un sueño basado en la realidad.

Aquel había sido el día en el que salió de Egipto. Y lo que había visto, había sido el momento en el que se despidió de su familia.

Llevó una mano hasta su ojo derecho, limpiando las lágrimas que deseaban caer. No podía echarse a llorar ahora. Sí, aquel sueño le había trasmitido un fuerte sentimiento de tristeza e impotencia. Era tan grande que deseó llorar y descargar todo aquello. Pero se negaba a hacerlo. Ahora, más que nunca, no podía mostrar debilidad. Sí, extrañaba de sobre manera a su familia y daría cualquier cosa por volver con ellos, pero eso no era posible y debía aceptarlo.

Pensó luego en el objeto que su padre le había dado. Aquella pirámide de oro que en realidad era un complicado rompecabezas. No había usado aquel collar en todo el tiempo que había permanecido en Roma. Simplemente no se atrevía a usarlo. Era un símbolo importante, y sentía aún que él no debería ser el dueño de ese símbolo, sino su hermano.

Suspiró, intentando olvidar el tema. Miró al vacío, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por alejar las emociones que habían llenado su pecho debido a aquel recuerdo. Con mucho esfuerzo, fue alejando cada una de ellas. No podía seguir pensando en su familia, pues no deseaba deprimirse.

Se concentró entonces en recordar lo que había sucedido antes de quedarse dormido. Por lo que podía ver, era un nuevo día.

Y el día anterior... Su cuerpo entero se congeló. Recordó las palabras del emperador. Él... iba a regresar a Egipto. El ojiazul le había dejado aquello muy en claro el día anterior. Eso era lo que el castaño había dicho antes de que... ¿la tierra empezara a temblar?

Agarró las sábanas con fuerza, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio. ¿Había sido un sueño aquello? Le costaba creer que fuera real. Aunque recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido. Había estado completamente horrorizado cuando de pronto todo empezó a sacudirse. De hecho, recordaba haber entrado en una fase casi de histeria. Además, recordaba haber estado en los brazos del castaño.

Suspiró, de seguro había sido un sueño. Tal vez se había desmayado cuando el emperador le dijo que iba a volver a Egipto. Sí, podía creer que había tenido un ataque de pánico, pero le costaba creer que había abrazado al emperador, y no solo eso, que el emperador lo había abrazado a él también.

Por unos momentos, miró al otro lado de la cama.

Y entonces, un detalle captó por completo su atención.

Las sábanas al otro lado de la cama estaban desordenadas. Como si alguien hubiera dormido allí.

Pero eso significaría que...

Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión. ¿Había dormido ahí el emperador? Ya habían pasado dos noches en las que él dormía solo, pero ahora, parecía que alguien había pasado la noche con él. Alejado, del otro lado de la cama claro, pero igual, eso era un gran avance, al menos a su punto de vista.

Si el emperador había dormido allí, al menos eso decía que el enojo del castaño había disminuido.

Sonrió de manera inconsciente. No sabía por qué, pero el solo hecho de pensar en que el gobernante había estado acompañándolo toda la noche lo hacía sentir... mejor, más tranquilo y, lo admitía, más protegido. Porque, ¿para qué negarlo? A su punto de vista, el ojiazul era su única fuente de protección mientras estuviera en Roma. Y es que estando allí, solo podía depender del castaño. No conocía a nadie más, y ahora sabía que muchas personas no le deseaban nada bueno.

Llegó así a una conclusión, tal vez el detalle de la tierra temblando era cierto. Solo eso podía explicar el por qué de pronto el ojiazul decidió permanecer cerca suyo.

-Gracias, Neptuno- susurró, sonriendo ligeramente. Sí, aquel podía ser un dios romano, pero no iba a negar que le había ayudado de cierta forma. Excepto por lo del ataque de pánico que le había dado, claro.

Pero pronto, su semblante decayó.

El emperador le había dicho que iba a volver a Egipto.

Sacudió su cabeza. Aquella situación se le estaba haciendo confusa.

Así que optó por dejar de pensar en el tema.

Ahora, lo que necesitaba, era hacer sus oraciones nuevamente. Aunque... no era una buena idea salir de la habitación. Lo que menos deseaba era que sucediera lo mismo que el día anterior. Ya no quería meterse en más problemas ni hacer enojar al emperador. Suficiente drama había tenido.

Suspiró. Al parecer, tendría que hablar con sus dioses allí.

Bueno, aquel lugar era espacioso, de seguro podría encontrar algún sitio cómodo. Pues no podía dejar de pedir ayuda a sus dioses ahora. No, los necesitaba en ese momento.

Se levantó entonces, mirando a todos lados y buscando algún lugar apto para orar.

-Que patético- murmuró con derrota.

* * *

Se encontraba en medio de una reunión con el Senado. La misma que tuvieron que suspender el día anterior gracias a cierto príncipe. En quien de hecho no podía dejar de pensar.

El día anterior, luego de que Neptuno hiciera temblar la tierra, el egipcio se había dormido para no volver a despertar. De hecho, al haberse levantado, había encontrado al joven aún soñando al otro lado de la cama.

Sí, había pasado la noche en la misma cama que el egipcio, luego de dos noches de no hacerlo. Sinceramente no sabía por qué lo había hecho, empezando por el hecho de que los problemas entre ambos aún no se habían arreglado.

Pero no podía negar que las palabras de Mokuba aún hacían eco en su mente.

Su hermano tenía toda la razón, eso lo admitía. Mientras el príncipe egipcio estuviera en Roma, solo podía depender de él. Solo lo tenía a él. Estaba en un lugar desconocido, rodeado de personas desconocidas, y de situaciones desconocidas. Todo debía ser extraño y diferente para el egipcio. Estaba claro que las costumbres romanas y egipcias eran diferentes. Aún la forma de vestir era completamente distinta.

Recordaba aún las palabras de Yami. El joven le había dicho dos noches atrás que estaba confundido.

Al principio, aquello solo le sonó como una excusa barata. Pero ahora, creía entender lo que el joven había querido decir.

Por supuesto que el ojirubí debía estar confundido. Y claro que tenía derecho de estarlo. Estaba en otro lugar, sin saber que muchas personas no deseaban que él estuviera allí. Así que sería muy fácil engañar al joven, haciéndole creer cosas que en realidad no tenían ni una sola pincelada de verdad.

Y además, ahora que lo pensaba bien. ¿Cómo iba a saber el príncipe donde se celebraba la bacanal? Cómo había podido llegar hasta ella? Sí, la fiesta en sí era grande y bulliciosa, pero la localización siempre había sido casi secreta.

Claro, el joven había terminado ebrio y había actuado como una prostituta. Pero era predecible que cometiera errores si alguna persona de verdad lo había conducido hasta esa fiesta.

Apretó sus puños. Sí lo que decía el príncipe era verdad, Minerva lo pagaría y muy caro.

-Señor, pronto se cumplirán los siete días. ¿Ha tomado ya una decisión con respecto a Egipto?- La pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró al senador quien había hablado. Octavio, el esposo de Minerva. Qué coincidencia.

-No, y me tomaré cuantos días sean necesarios- habló. Sí, había dicho que en siete días decidiría. Pero, después de todo lo ocurrido, prefería esperar.

El senador asintió. Y cuando quiso empezar a tratar un tema diferente, otro senador lo interrumpió.

-Ahora que mencionan a Egipto. Escuché terribles noticias provenientes de esa tierra- anunció, captando de inmediato la atención del gobernante. El senador que habló era uno de los que habían estado presentes en el comedor cuando el egipcio desapareció. Según sabía, el hombre no estaba opuesto a su decisión.

-¿Podemos escucharlas?- preguntó otro senador.

-Al parecer el rey egipcio había estado muy enfermo durante algún tiempo. Y hoy escuché que ha muerto. Al parecer cuatro días atrás. No puedo asegurarlo, supongo que habrá que esperar a que alguna carta oficial llegue a Roma. Por ahora solo son rumores- explicó el hombre.

Segundos de silencio pasaron, y entonces los senadores comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos.

El emperador simplemente se mantuvo inmóvil. A decir verdad, le costaba creer lo que había escuchado. Sí, no era oficial, pero los rumores volaban con el viento. Había una gran posibilidad de que aquello fuera cierto.

-Debo suponer que pronto le llegará alguna carta al príncipe egipcio anunciándole la partida del faraón- Escuchó a un senador decir.

El ojiazul olvidó entonces el tema de la bacanal y todo aquello que le concernía a aquel evento. En cambio, se concentró en la nueva noticia. Debía admitir, que de pronto sintió una leve compasión por Yami. Sí, a su punto de vista, perder a un padre no era una gran tragedia. Por los dioses, él había asesinado al suyo. Pero con Yami... podía ver claramente el afecto que sentía el egipcio hacia su familia. Había llegado a Roma y había sacrificado su libertad solo por ellos.

-Mi señor, mis disculpas por insistir con éste tema. Pero ahora sería un gran momento para adueñarnos de Egipto- Levantó de inmediato la mirada, encarando al senador que había dicho aquello. Servius, ¿por qué ya no le sorprendía?

-¿Son acaso mis palabras cuestionables?- respondió con furia el rey. La necedad, cómo detestaba la necedad. -He dicho ya con claridad que ningún romano se acercará a Egipto mientras yo no ordene lo contrario- agregó.

-Pero señor, Egipto no tiene rey en éste momento. Y según sé su sucesor es apenas un niño- insistió el hombre.

-He de admitir que Servius tiene razón. Además, el príncipe que ha venido aquí puede ser bello... pero bien sabemos que la belleza se acaba con la vejez- Un nuevo senador afirmó.

-Es verdad, la belleza no es algo que durará para siempre. Las riquezas egipcias en cambio...-

-¡No necesitamos más riquezas!- se levantó de pronto otro senador, alzando la voz.

-¡Pero sí más poder!- Otro más se levantó.

-¡Tenemos suficiente poder ahora! La sola mención de nuestro nombre hace que la tierra entera se estremezca!- Y otro senador más habló.

Y de pronto, todos los hombres se habían levantado de sus lugares, hablando a gritos y lanzando opiniones al aire. Las graderías se llenaron de bulla.

El ojiazul no pudo más que recostarse en su silla. No tenía caso intervenir. Esto sucedía muy a menudo.

-¡No hay razón para oponerse a la decisión del emperador!-

-¡Tienen idea de cuánto grano produce Egipto! ¡Alimentaríamos a toda Roma por cien años!-

-¡Tenemos suficiente alimento! ¡No ha habido sequías en años!-

Exclamaciones se escucharon seguidas de más exclamaciones. El castaño intentó contener su enojo, simplemente apretando los puños y tratando de esperar a que aquel escándalo terminara. Más de una vez había acontecido algo como eso, así que a decir verdad ya estaba acostumbrado.

Pero entonces...

-¡Una prostituta solamente! ¡Qué clase de príncipe puede ser si disfruta de una bacanal! ¡Su sola presencia es denigrante!- Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Solo aquellas palabras hicieron que la furia explotara dentro del gobernante. Sí, tal vez Yami había cometido un error, pero eso no le daba motivo a nadie para empezar a difamar contra él. Después de todo, e independientemente de sus acciones, el joven era un príncipe y merecía respeto.

-¡Silencio!- Un grito que logró que todos los hombres terminaran con sus acciones y miraran al emperador. De hecho, más de uno se estremeció al ver el semblante del ojiazul. Sí, el gobernante no estaba contento.

-¡Suficiente con éste tema! ¡No quiero que nadie vuelva a mencionarlo! ¡Y si vuelvo a escuchar una sola difamación hacia el príncipe reclamaré la cabeza del responsable!- afirmó en gritos. -O tal vez haré legal la crucifixión para los ciudadanos romanos y no solo para los extranjeros y esclavos. Quizás solo así cierren la boca- manifestó luego.

A sus palabras le siguió un silencio casi sepulcral. De hecho, más de un hombre se notaba nervioso y hasta temeroso. La mención de la crucifixión, el castigo romano más cruel, podría fácilmente apaciguar a cualquier alborotador.

El gobernante se levantó de su lugar. No pensaba quedarse allí por más tiempo.

Dio varios pasos hacia la salida.

-Señor- Se volteó de inmediato, mostrándole al senador que había hablado un semblante tal que hizo que el hombre diera dos pasos hacia atrás, chocando con la gradería.

-Terminamos por hoy- fueron las últimas palabras del gobernante antes de salir de allí.

Y el silencio siguió por algunos otros segundos.

Pero pronto...

-¡Esto es su culpa! Su avaricia solo trae maldiciones!- El primer grito se escuchó.

-¡Solo vemos la faceta lógica del asunto! ¡Hay que conquistar Egipto!-

-¡Hay que respetar la decisión del emperador! ¡El anterior gobernante acabó con la República! ¡Nosotros no damos las órdenes ahora!-

Y las opiniones se siguieron escuchando, una tras otra o dos al mismo tiempo, a veces hasta tres.

Entre todo aquel alboroto, tres senadores cruzaron miradas. El que tenía mayor edad, les hizo una señal con la mano a los otros dos para que lo siguieran. Y ambos lo obedecieron, caminando entre todos aquellos hombres que gritaban y se insultaban unos a otros. Bajaron las escaleras, llegando al final de las graderías sin ser cuestionados.

Nadie pareció notar la ausencia de los tres, quienes salieron del lugar, cada uno mostrando semblantes carentes de alegría.

Se reunieron a unos metros de la salida, mirando a los alrededores para estar seguros de que no había nadie cerca. Y así, comenzaron a hablar.

-¡Después de lo que hizo ese egipcio y el emperador aún lo defiende! ¡No es posible!- exclamó uno de ellos, sus ojos color miel destellando de furia.

-Calma Manius. Si eso no funcionó, ya se nos ocurrirá algo más- habló otro, de ojos celestes.

-¡Qué más podemos hacer! ¡Ese egipcio ya actuó de la manera más denigrante que puede existir!- insistió el hombre. –A veces pienso que hay una maldición detrás de esto- agregó, cruzándose de brazos.

-No exageres. Simplemente ese príncipe es una buena prostituta. Sabe bien cómo mantener la atención de su cliente- afirmó el de ojos celestes. -Tendremos que tomar medidas más drásticas, eso es todo- explicó.

-¿Cómo cuales?- preguntó el tercer senador, quien también se notaba molesto. -No creo que podamos hacer algo más 'drástico' de lo que ya hicimos- agregó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo- habló el de mayor. -Pero está muy claro que no podemos permitir que el emperador acepte la propuesta egipcia. Así que haremos todo lo que sea necesario para que esto no suceda- afirmó. Los otros dos asintieron.

-Aún si al final… no nos queda más opción que deshacernos de ese príncipe de una vez por todas- susurró uno de ellos.

-Exactamente- fue la respuesta.

* * *

Había entrado a su habitación, solo para sorprenderse al no ver al egipcio por ninguna parte. La cama estaba vacía, y en el balcón no había nadie.

Optó entonces por buscar en el baño. Y allí había encontrado al egipcio.

El joven se bañaba en ese momento, sin notar su presencia pues le daba la espalda.

El gobernante no lo llamó. Simplemente se quedó observándolo en silencio, mirando cómo el joven rociaba esencias perfumadas en su cabello, el cual ahora caía sobre sus hombros. Cómo lograba que aquellos mechones volvieran a acomodarse hacia arriba no tenía idea.

Por unos segundos, alejó sus ojos del cabello del ojirubí, y miró su espalda. Ni una sola marca la cubría. Era perfecta. Todo en el joven seguía siendo perfecto. Aún sus movimientos, tan coordinados y sensuales.

El menor era una bella vista. Podría quedarse ahí toda la noche tan solo observándolo y no se aburriría.

Suspiró en silencio de pronto, recordando la nueva noticia. El padre de Yami había muerto.

Claro, no pensaba decirle al joven, pues apenas eran rumores. Además, por el momento, el egipcio ya había tenido suficiente drama. No quería ni imaginar la tristeza que embargaría al egipcio si supiera.

Porque suponía que el príncipe sufriría por aquello. Era obvio. El joven amaba a su familia por sobre todas las cosas. Todo lo que hacía en ese momento lo hacía por ellos...

Ahora que lo pensaba, él podría identificarse con Yami. Muchas cosas había hecho ya por su hermano Mokuba. Por los dioses, haría lo que fuera para que su hermano estuviera bien. Al igual que Yami, había sacrificado mucho por su hermano, quien era su única familia.

No había asesinado a su padre por su sed de poder. De hecho, le valía muy poco ser o no emperador. Pero ese hombre había amenazado la vida de Mokuba, y eso no podía permitirlo. No podía dejar que su padre cumpliera con aquella amenaza, por eso había acabado con su vida.

Y luego, estaba su madre. Aquella mujer tan venenosa que haría que Minerva pareciera una santa. No deseaba que esa mujer se acercara siquiera a su hermano. Lo último que quería era que Mokuba tuviera que soportar todas las estupideces que él había soportado. Por eso, la había desterrado. Sí, había decidido no ordenar su muerte, y en cambio la había mandado lejos de Roma. Pero entonces, tiempo después, rumores llegaron, diciendo que su madre estaba embarazada, y pensaba criar a su hijo para que éste tomara el control del imperio.

Nuevamente, no podía permitir esto. Arriesgar la seguridad de su hermano. La suya también estaba en riesgo, pero nunca pensó en eso. Y así, ordenó la muerte de aquella mujer. Tiempo después, los soldados que habían ido a cumplir con su palabra regresaron, confirmando que su madre había estado embarazada en el momento de su muerte.

Sí, tal vez en algunos aspectos podía identificarse con el egipcio. Aunque no había duda, que el sacrificio que el joven estaba haciendo era mucho mayor que todos los que él había hecho. Y no podía negarlo, sentía cierta admiración hacia el ojirubí por aquello.

-Emperador, ¿has venido a cumplir tu palabra?- Salió de sus pensamientos, mirando los ojos carmesí de Yami. Sabía bien a lo que se refería el joven. Después de todo, el día anterior le había dicho que lo mandaría de regreso a Egipto.

Por unos momentos no respondió, y en cambio miró el rostro del egipcio. Era bello, aún con ese moretón que ya estaba desapareciendo. Sí, no iba a negarlo, aún el día anterior y el transanterior, el joven no había dejado de ser hermoso. Aún con las ojeras, la belleza no se había ido. Era difícil de creer, aún para él. Pero, ¿para qué negar la realidad? Las pruebas estaban frente a él. No tenía caso engañarse.

Sí, el día anterior también le había dicho al ojirubí que ya no era bello, pero había mentido. Sin duda alguna había estado furioso en aquel momento. Pero debía admitir, que después de las palabras de Mokuba, su perspectiva había cambiado. Sí, unas simples palabras le habían hecho tomar una nueva decisión.

-Tenemos que hablar- habló con firmeza y tal vez seriedad. De hecho, el príncipe bajó la mirada, al parecer esperando lo peor. Pero asintió de todas formas.

-Saldré en un momento- anunció. El emperador solamente asintió. Y sin decir nada más, salió del lugar. Esperaría a Yami en otro sitio.

Decidió entonces caminar hacia la cama. Se sentó en ella y miró al vacío.

Por unos momentos, pensó en lo sucedido con los senadores. Había sido bueno escuchar a muchos de ellos defendiendo su punto de vista. Al menos algunos apoyaban su decisión. Pero claro, había otros que insistían en conquistar Egipto. A decir verdad aquel tema ya le estaba hartando. Esos hombres debían aprender a respetar su decisión. Pero no, en lugar de hablar de impuestos y trabajo, seguían sacando a Egipto como tema central.

Ahora solo esperaba que después de lo que había dicho, los senadores se olvidaran del asunto.

Intentó entonces pensar en otro tema. Y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue lo de la muerte del faraón. Perfecto, ese asunto parecía no querer dejarlo en paz. Pero aún así no iba a decirle nada a Yami. Después de todo si los rumores eran ciertos, al príncipe le llegaría de seguro alguna carta. Solo debía esperar. Llevar algo de Egipto a Roma tomaba su tiempo, así que la espera sería de varios días.

Él había sabido que el faraón se encontraba enfermo desde un principio. Cuando había pensado en invadir Egipto, se había enterado que el rey se encontraba débil. Y luego, cuando había aceptado la propuesta egipcia, supo que el faraón ya no se levantaba de la cama. Por eso mismo había aceptado, pues después de todo, nada malo podían tramar los egipcios si su gobernante no conseguía siquiera moverse.

Un leve movimiento a su lado derecho lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al mirar allí, se encontró con ojos carmesí. Yami se había sentado a su lado, procurando mantener cierta distancia. Vestía solamente con un faldellín blanco. No había collares ni brazaletes. Además, su cabello aún estaba húmedo, cayendo sobre sus hombros.

Por unos momentos, el emperador solo miró al egipcio, quien bajó la mirada. Al parecer, el príncipe de verdad esperaba malas noticias.

El ojiazul suspiró. Después de haberlo pensado bien durante todo ese día y parte del anterior, había tomado una decisión con respecto a Yami.

-Voy a creer en tus palabras ésta vez- afirmó. De inmediato, Yami alzó la mirada completamente sorprendido.

Había esperado que el romano le dijera que regresaría a Egipto, y en cambio escuchaba aquello.

Sonrió, aunque por dentro saltaba de alegría. Casi no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Era completamente irreal. Al fin, pudo sentir perfecta tranquilidad y felicidad.

-Gracias- le dijo. Sí, estaba sumamente agradecido ahora. Esa era la mejor noticia que había recibido.

-No estás en tu hogar y ésta no es tu cultura. Es predecible que cometas errores. Pero también espero que aprendas de ellos. Es tu última oportunidad- explicó el ojiazul. El egipcio asintió. Por supuesto que había aprendido, y no volvería a cometer un error como ese. -Un problema más que causes, y no dudaré en mandarte de vuelta a Egipto- finalizó el gobernante.

-No causaré más problemas. Ahora sé que no todos están felices con mi llegada. Así que seré más precavido para la próxima- afirmó el ojirubí. -Y es cierto lo que dije, cada detalle es verdad- agregó. El ojiazul asintió. Aún le costaba creer en las palabras del egipcio, pero lo intentaría. Por ahora, debía admitir que se sentía aliviado. Al fin había arreglado aquel asunto. Sí, hubiera sido mucho más sencillo mandar al joven de vuelta a su hogar. Pero curiosamente, aquella ya no parecía la mejor opción.

Su plan inicial parecía haber dado un drástico giro.

Yami simplemente era… diferente. No sabía realmente cómo describirlo.

-Es un buen regalo de cumpleaños- susurró el ojirubí para sí. Pero el ojiazul lo escuchó con claridad.

-¿Cumpleaños?- preguntó el gobernante, algo sorprendido por las palabras del joven.

Yami asintió, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Mañana tendré diecisiete años- anunció.

El ojiazul no dijo nada más. No había esperado una noticia como esa. Pero de todas formas, no tuvo oportunidad de profundizar en el tema, pues una repentina acción del príncipe lo atrajo a la realidad.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en los carmesí del egipcio. Pero aun mirando aquellas joyas, pudo notar cómo de pronto su pierna derecha estaba rozando la izquierda de Yami. Un rápido movimiento por parte del joven, debía admitir. Por poco se le había escapado ésta acción.

Ahora, la pregunta, era una. ¿Exactamente qué planeaba el príncipe al acercarse de esa forma? Por lo que podía ver, no había burla ni sensualidad en los ojos del joven, así que de inmediato descartó la idea del típico Yami jugando a seducirlo. Además, no pensaba que aquel fuera un buen momento para un juego de seducción, y sabía bien que Yami tenía aquello en claro, sobre todo si el joven quería demostrarle desde ahora que era virgen.

Virgen… por supuesto. Sinceramente, se le hacía casi estúpida la idea. Pero le había dicho al joven que creería en sus palabras, e intentaría hacerlo.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron, cuando una nueva acción de parte de Yami lo tomó por sorpresa.

Los suaves labios del joven se posaron sobre los suyos. Fue un beso corto, apenas un ligero roce. El ojirubí pareció saber que por el momento no podía intentar grandes avances. Y así el príncipe se conformó entonces con recostar su cabeza sobre el hombro del emperador.

-Agradezco a todos los dioses que no se te ocurrió guindarte de mi cuello como lo hiciste ayer- susurró el ojiazul de pronto, la burla destellando en su voz. Sí, se estaba burlando del príncipe. Y es que solo recordar el rostro pálido y aterrado del joven era una graciosa imagen. Exageradamente graciosa a decir verdad.

-Si no mal recuerdo tú fuiste quien me abrazó- le reclamó el ojirubí, separándose del emperador y cruzándose de brazos.

-Parecía que estabas a punto de desmayarte. Lo último que necesitaba era que te golpearas la cabeza contra el suelo y me dieras más problemas. Además, al estar cerca de ti pude apreciar tu semblante… una graciosa imagen he de decir. Aunque tus gritos casi me dejan sordo- explicó el ojiazul, con una calma que hizo que la sangre del príncipe hirviera.

-¡No es gracioso!- exclamó con indignación. Por supuesto que no estaba orgulloso de su… pequeño cambio de carácter el día anterior. Pero había sucedido algo que nunca había presenciado. Era normal actuar así. Seto no tenía derecho de burlarse de él por esa razón.

-No me estoy riendo- afirmó el gobernante, con suma seriedad. Solo sus ojos lo delataban, mostrando verdadera burla.

-¡Eres insoportable!- exclamó Yami, su rostro casi rojo de furia. Se subió por completo a la cama, dejando caer sus sandalias al piso. Y luego, caminó de rodillas hasta donde se encontraban las almohadas. Y las tomó en sus manos, cambiándolas de lugar. Un semblante llenó de determinación se dejó ver en su rostro.

El emperador solo miró en silencio las acciones del joven. Aunque, debía admitir que estaba disfrutando plenamente de la escena. Y es que mirar a Yami construyendo una especie de muralla de almohadas en el centro de la cama era sumamente interesante… por no decir extremadamente gracioso. El joven tenía un lado inocente, eso no podía negarlo.

-¿Qué se supone que éstas haciendo?- preguntó al fin, aunque ya tenía una idea de lo que Yami podría estar planeando.

El egipcio, quien al parecer había terminado con su obra arquitectónica, miró al emperador. Sus ojos mostraban verdadera indignación. Al parecer, el joven estaba más que avergonzado por recordar la manera en la que había actuado el día anterior.

En un brusco y tal vez exagerado movimiento, señaló con su mano el lado izquierdo de la cama.

-Tu lado- habló. Luego, señaló hacia el lado donde se encontraba ahora. -Mi lado- anunció.

El ojiazul alzó una ceja.

-Según sé ésta es mi cama- le dijo al egipcio.

-Querrás decir que… _era _tu cama. Te informo que ahora es _nuestra _cama, te guste o no- remató el joven, acostándose así y envolviéndose en las sábanas. -Y no intentes pasar a mi lado. Me daré cuenta si lo haces- finalizó.

-Como quieras- contestó el ojiazul. Ese berrinchoso príncipe y sus ideas.

Era un enorme alivio mirar al joven actuar así de nuevo.

* * *

Magi: no tengo palabras… no tengo palabras para agradecerles! Más de 100 reviews! Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. Significa mucho para mí n.n

Y me alegra que les haya gustado mi nuevo fic. Por eso, quise actualizarlo lo más pronto posible. El capítulo dos de 'Mente frágil' ya está listo. Voy a subirlo en unos minutos.

Hmm… creo que en este capítulo debo añadir aclaraciones.

La crucifixión era un castigo que estaba reservado solo para los esclavos y quienes no fueran romanos. O al menos, eso dijeron en el documental que vi sobre la crucifixión en History Channel durante Semana Santa.

En este capítulo, añadí el término de República. Antes del Imperio, en Roma hubo una República, controlada principalmente por el Senado. Cuando el Imperio apareció, los emperadores tenían el control. La forma de gobierno pasó a ser autocrática. Es decir, que mi fic podría situarse en la época de los primeros años del principado, que era algo así como una dictadura disfrazada. El Senado seguía existiendo, pero el princeps(es decir, el emperador) tenía el poder absoluto.

Creo que con esto solo logré confundirlos O.o El punto es, que el fic podría situarse entre el 40ac al 20dc, más o menos. No creo que eso importe, pues esto no es drama histórico. Yo estoy más bien arruinando la historia xD Pero igual quería darles una fecha.

Agradecimientos a **Natsuhi-san, yoyuki88, Lady Broken Doll, niko-chan, Azula1991, k pazzo way, mariANA, Astralina, Carmín Diethel, Mitsuki Asakura, sayori sakura, Atami no Tsuki, manita chio, Kimiyu y Elsa Agabo **por sus reviews!

Hasta el próximo lunes.

Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

**Flor de loto**

**Capítulo 10**

El joven abrió sus ojos lentamente, intentando ajustarlos a la claridad de un nuevo día. Mientras hacía esto, un bostezo escapó de su boca.

Intentó entonces hacer a un lado el sueño que aún sentía. La luz que se veía en ese momento delataba que ya era de día, así que no pensaba volver a dormirse. Aunque debía admitir que la idea le sonaba tentadora, pues en ese momento la almohada sobre la que se encontraba era sumamente cómoda. Una extraña almohada sin dudas, pues parecía moverse arriba y abajo.

Parpadeó varias veces, sintiéndose ahora confundido. Las almohadas no respiraban.

Alzó la mirada, la sorpresa inundándolo en segundos al encontrarse de frente con dos ojos azules que lo miraban con burla. Al parecer, había estado durmiendo sobre el pecho del emperador.

-Tu lado de la cama, ¿no? Es bueno saber que respetas tus propias reglas- habló de pronto el gobernante. El príncipe lo miró con confusión durante varios segundos. Hasta que a su mente acudió lo sucedido la noche anterior. Un minuto, ¿cómo había logrado cruzar la 'muralla' mientras dormía?

Miró hacia donde se suponía debían estar las almohadas apiladas una sobre otra. Pero solo encontró un derrumbe de ellas.

-Debo admitir que siento la necesidad de prohibirte dormir en mi cama de nuevo. Es molesto que te muevas tanto- afirmó el ojiazul. Yami simplemente rodó los ojos. Aunque a decir verdad, se sentía alegre. Al fin, las cosas parecían haberse arreglado. Ahora, solo debía asegurarse de no volver a cometer otro error.

-No creas que estoy muy feliz de haber despertado en ésta posición- le dijo el egipcio, dirigiéndole al gobernante una mirada casi hostil. Pero el castaño no se inmutó siquiera.

-Según lo que vi, estabas tan cómodo que no deseabas ni abrir los ojos- respondió, su semblante destellando verdadera burla. –Y si de verdad estás molesto por haber despertado en ésta posición, ¿cómo es que aún sigues recostado sobre mí?- preguntó. Yami parpadeó un par de veces ante esto, notando que de hecho aún seguía utilizando el pecho del ojiazul como almohada.

En un rápido movimiento, se alejó del emperador, terminando por sentarse en la cama, al lado del otro, quien también optó por sentarse.

-Insoportable- susurró el ojirubí, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sigue con eso y olvídate de salir hoy- amenazó el emperador. Yami de inmediato miró al ojiazul, sus ojos brillando ligeramente.

-¿Salir?- preguntó, intentando esconder la emoción en su voz. Y es que a decir verdad, no deseaba quedarse ahí encerrado todo el día. Así que la sola mención de la palabra 'salir' le emocionaba.

-A conocer la ciudad- explicó el ojiazul. Ese día estaba libre de celebraciones o cualquier otro asunto parecido. Así que ésta vez, sí podía llevar a Yami a conocer Roma, al menos los aspectos más importantes para que el joven se fuera adaptando a la vida allí.

Además, era el cumpleaños del egipcio, así que al mismo tiempo aquel sería su… regalo, por así decirlo.

-¿Aún quieres llevarme a conocer la ciudad?- preguntó el príncipe. Estaba feliz claro, pero simplemente le sorprendía que el romano ya no estuviera molesto con él. Sí, podría decirse que habían arreglado todos los problemas entre ellos, pero igual, lo habían hecho apenas la noche anterior.

-¿Quieres ir o no?- fue la respuesta. Yami asintió pronto. No quería perder aquella oportunidad.

-Voy a bañarme- afirmó, saliendo de la cama en menos de un segundo. Dio exactamente cuatro pasos y se detuvo. Una idea vino a su mente. Quería salir a la ciudad lo más pronto posible así que… -¿Me acompañas?- le preguntó al emperador, casi sin pensarlo. Aunque bueno, ya se habían 'bañado' juntos antes. No había problema.

El ojiazul miró al príncipe. A decir verdad, esperó ver alguna mueca seductora en el rostro del joven, al menos en sus ojos. Pero al ver a Yami, notó que el egipcio hablaba enserio. No había ni sarcasmo ni burla, ni mucho menos rastros de seducción en el semblante del príncipe. Al parecer, el joven no planeaba más que bañarse al mismo tiempo que él.

No dijo nada entonces, pero sus acciones le dieron una respuesta a Yami.

El emperador se puso en pie, sus pasos delatando que caminaba hacia el baño.

El egipcio no se movió por unos segundos. Pero luego, siguió al ojiazul.

Ambos entraron al lugar. Yami miró el agua de la terma por algunos momentos, antes de proceder a quitarse la única prenda que vestía. Lo hizo en un rápido movimiento, pues deseaba entrar al agua lo más rápido posible, para que ésta escondiera aunque fuera un poco de su desnudez. Sí, el emperador ya lo había visto desnudo, pero aún así, no se sentía cómodo ahora mostrando su cuerpo frente al rey.

Y es que ya no tenía deseos de continuar con el juego de seducción que había puesto en práctica desde que llegó ahí. No, ahora solo quería ser él mismo, sin tener que humillarse. Lo malo de esto, sin embargo, era que no sabía si al ojiazul le gustaría su verdadera personalidad.

En Egipto le habían dicho claramente que para conquistar al gobernante debía seducirlo. Era un romano de quien hablaba. A todo romano le gustaban los… juegos de adultos. Así que no estaba seguro si desobedecer esto le traería beneficios o problemas.

Olvidó su argumento de pronto, pues el agua caliente de la terma logró relajarlo.

Ahora lo importante, era que saldría con el romano a conocer la ciudad. Por el momento, solo en eso debía enfocarse. Y, llegado el tiempo, pensaría en lo demás.

Miró entonces al emperador, y su rostro mostró de pronto un tinte rojizo en las mejillas. Parpadeó un par de veces, observando casi sin aliento cómo el ojiazul se quitaba su vestimenta. La vista le pareció sumamente interesante… y atractiva.

Pero tan pronto la espalda del castaño quedó al descubierto, Yami se dio la vuelta, alejando sus ojos de la escena.

No había esperado eso. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, casi se reía de sí mismo. La última vez, el gobernante había entrado con su ropa puesta pues él lo había obligado al haberlo casi lanzado a la terma. Era bastante obvio que ésta vez el ojiazul se bañaría desnudo. No podía creer que había pasado por alto ese detalle. Tal vez, si hubiera pensado en eso, habría preferido bañarse solo.

Porque no iba a negarlo, le avergonzaba saber que había una persona desnuda cerca. Por más… deliciosamente atractiva que fuera.

Su rostro se tiñó de un rojo casi igual al de sus ojos, cuando comprendió su pervertido pensamiento. No era algo digno de una virginal persona como él.

Intentó concentrarse en darse un baño, pero los nervios lo inundaron al escuchar el agua moverse levemente, señalando que el ojiazul había entrado a la piscina.

Con mucha cautela, se atrevió a mirar a sus espaldas.

Y sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en el emperador. Podía jurar que sus mejillas arderían en llamas en cualquier momento. Pero aún así, siguió mirando. ¿Deliciosamente atractiva? Jamás. La vista era mucho más que eso.

Al ser el emperador una persona alta, el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura. En palabras simples, todo el pecho y el abdomen del castaño se encontraban al descubierto.

La imagen era… muy agradable. Tan agradable que no pudo retirar sus ojos. De hecho, hizo un gran esfuerzo por no empezar a babear. Sentía la misma sensación que cuando miraba un gran festín y tenía un hambre descomunal. Era extraño, y vergonzoso.

Se concentró en mirar al ojiazul. Se veía… diferente sin aquella toga que siempre vestía. Y por diferente, se entendía sumamente atractivo.

Bajó sus ojos, sus mejillas volviendo a entrar en calor al mirar el abdomen del rey, perfectamente marcado y firme. Luego siguieron sus brazos, fuertes y ligeramente musculosos. No había duda, todo en el castaño era digno de un líder.

Sintió de pronto la necesidad de ser rodeado por esos fuertes brazos, y de tocar aquel marcado abdomen.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- La pregunta lo sacó de su ensoñación. Ahora sí, sabía bien que sus mejillas debían estar teñidas del un rojo que podría asimilarse al negro.

No miró al ojiazul, pues ya sabía que solo encontraría burla en su semblante. En cambio, se dio la vuelta, cruzándose de brazos en un intento por mantener su orgullo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? No te estaba mirando a ti- replicó obstinado, casi sin voz. Había perdido por completo el aliento.

-Nunca dije que me estuvieras mirando- afirmó el gobernante a sus espaldas. –No sé si debería sentirme halagado. Después de todo, ahora y gracias a ti sé que esa mirada complacida era dirigida a mí- agregó.

Yami no contestó. Estaba muy ocupado cerrando los puños e intentando no ir donde el castaño y ahogarlo allí mismo. No podía creer que había caído en ese pequeño y predecible juego de palabras.

Al final, sin embargo, optó por tomar la botella de vidrio que contenía una esencia perfumada. Y abriéndola, regó un poco de su contenido sobre su cabello. Sería una gran pérdida ahogar al ojiazul. Después de todo, lo admitía, le había gustado mucho lo que había visto.

Hubo silencio entonces. La mente de Yami aprovechó esto para empezar a llenarse de pensamientos, con el objetivo de olvidar sus vergonzosas conclusiones acerca del emperador.

Todos los pensamientos comenzaron a rodear un tema en específico.

Aún no podía recordar nada de lo que había sucedido mientras había estado ebrio. Y la verdad, admitía ya que tal vez nunca recordaría. Lo único que venía a su mente, eran algunas palabras e imágenes borrosas. Pero nada concreto en realidad.

Aunque, una de esas palabras le confundía, pues no conocía su significado.

-Seto- llamó al ojiazul, dándose la vuelta nuevamente. Y cuando notó que había captado la atención del gobernante, continuó con sus palabras. -¿Qué es catamita?- preguntó, procurando centrar sus ojos en los del castaño, aunque debía admitir que sentía la tentación de admirar nuevamente el abdomen del ojiazul.

El emperador frunció el ceño.

-¿Dónde escuchaste esa palabra?- interrogó. Yami se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos. Se sentía confundido ahora. ¿Había dicho algo malo acaso?

-Pues… en…- se detuvo. A decir verdad, no deseaba recordarle al romano sobre…

-La bacanal- finalizó el ojiazul. Yami suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza. Solo esperaba no haber arruinado todo nuevamente. Era lo último que necesitaba. Además, jamás habría imaginado que esa palabra fuera algo malo.

Aunque el castaño no pareció molesto por la pregunta. De hecho, la contestó como suma normalidad.

-Un sirviente sexual pasivo… preadolescente o adolescente- respondió. Juntó sus ojos con los del egipcio. -¿Alguien te llamó de esa forma?- interrogó.

Yami se alzó de hombros.

-No sé… no recuerdo- contestó. -¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Es algo malo acaso?- preguntó. En realidad, no podía decir que ser llamado un 'sirviente sexual' era algo bueno, pero por el semblante del ojiazul, aquello parecía ser un insulto o algo parecido.

-Es un término despectivo- afirmó el gobernante. –Normalmente es usado para ridiculizar a alguien- explicó, notando de inmediato la confusión que de pronto mostraron los ojos del príncipe. Definitivamente, el egipcio tenía una cultura completamente distinta. –No es bien visto que un ciudadano romano, varón y libre, adopte el rol pasivo en un acto sexual- explicó. Solo los esclavos o los jóvenes que se prostituían podían ser pasivos. Y claro, quienes no fueran romanos.

Yami asintió, la duda aclarándose ahora. Al parecer, la cultura romana no era tan libertina como él había pensado. Aunque su cultura tampoco era muy abierta. Las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo no eran un tema del que se hablara comúnmente. En su religión, solo había un tema relacionado a esto. Y no era muy… positivo realmente. Era el relato de cuando Seth había violado a Horus(1). Fuera de eso, no se hablaba más de relaciones de ese tipo.

-Bueno, yo no soy romano. Supongo que si fue a mí que me lo dijeron, no es realmente un insulto- afirmó. Además, sabía bien que si el emperador y él llegaban a tener sexo, sería él quien tomaría el rol pasivo. A decir verdad, no tenía muy en claro ese tema de los roles, solo tenía una vaga idea. Aunque sí tenía en claro, que el ser pasivo era casi sinónimo de femineidad, algo que no le gustaba demasiado. -¿Algo más que deba saber?- preguntó. Quería saber si había algo más que se considerara 'prohibido' allí.

-Practicar la felación y el cunnilingus. Eso es aun más humillante que ser pasivo en una relación- afirmó el ojiazul. Pero alzó una ceja, al ver el semblante ahora más confundido de Yami.

-¿Qué es eso?- interrogó. No tenía idea de qué hablaba el gobernante. Tal vez era por la diferencia en el idioma. No podía traducir esas palabras a su lengua egipcia.

Por su parte, el emperador solo pudo mirar al joven con cierta sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos. De hecho, estuvo a punto de reír en cierto momento. Bien, tal vez el egipcio era virgen. Pero, ¿no conocer siquiera lo que era una felación? Eso ya era exagerado. El ojirubí simplemente no podía ser tan inocente.

-Sexo oral- intentó con otro término, esperando ver reconocimiento en los ojos carmesí del joven. Pero esto no sucedió. De hecho, la confusión pareció aumentar en el egipcio. –Tienes que estar bromeando- susurró. Por todos los dioses, el príncipe ya tenía dieciséis… ¡diecisiete años! ¿Cómo no iba a conocer esos términos? Sabía bien que los egipcios no eran unos santos en lo que a sexo se refería, así que la situación se le hacía muy difícil de creer.

Aunque no había duda de que la confusión que mostraban los ojos de Yami parecía ser auténtica.

-Quieres decir que… hay dos tipos de… ¿sexo? El oral y el… ¿otro?- preguntó el egipcio, ligeramente sonrojado. –Sobre el otro, creo que sé lo que es. Pero el sexo oral… ¿qué es?- interrogó, casi para sí. –Oral… espera… ¿es cuando se usa la boca para…? ¿Es eso?- insistió. Esa palabra, 'oral', le traía a la mente la boca. Y sabía que a veces se utilizaba eso para… complacer a la pareja.

El emperador rodó los ojos. No estaban teniendo una conversación sobre sexo, ¿o sí? Y sobre todo, Yami no le estaba preguntando a_ él_ sobre sexo, ¿cierto? Ni que fuera su madre para estarle respondiendo esas preguntas.

-Terminé de bañarme. Date prisa. Los gladiadores no nos estarán esperando todo el día- habló, caminando hacia la salida de la piscina.

-¿Gladiadores?- preguntó Yami. Pero sacudió su cabeza de inmediato. –Espera, Seto, ¿qué es el sexo oral?- insistió con aquel tema. A decir verdad, tenía curiosidad por saber cuál era el tipo de sexo que estaba 'prohibido' en Roma. Pero no recibió respuesta. El ojiazul solo siguió con su camino. -¡Seto!- llamó al gobernante. -¡Quiero saber si tengo razón al decir que se usa la boca! ¡No pierdes nada con explicarme!- exclamó.

-No pienso darte lecciones sobre sexo- afirmó el ojiazul, quien ya salía de la terma.

Yami de inmediato apartó la mirada del gobernante. Con haber visto el abdomen del ojiazul bastaba. Sería vergonzoso ver más, al menos para él.

Se cruzó de brazos entonces, dándose por vencido.

El ojiazul mientras tanto, había salido del lugar. Una toalla adornaba su cintura, mientras que otra más estaba en su mano. Con ella, estaba secando sus cabellos.

Pero pronto, detuvo sus pasos, cuando se encontró de frente con una persona.

-Mokuba- habló, mirando a su hermano, quien en ese momento miraba hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el baño. Se podía notar la sorpresa en sus ojos grisáceos.

-¿Acaso escuché…?- intentó decir.

-No preguntes- interrumpió el gobernante, sabiendo ahora que su hermano había escuchado la exclamación del egipcio. Comenzó a caminar nuevamente, ésta vez con Mokuba a su lado.

-Está comprobado… es virgen- afirmó el menor.

-Demasiado virgen diría yo- comentó el ojiazul. Mokuba sonrió ligeramente.

-Entonces, ¿le crees?- interrogó, notando que habían entrado a una nueva habitación, la cual estaba conectada a la del castaño. No había nada realmente especial en aquel lugar. Solo un espejo grande en una esquina y ropa guardada en baúles.

-Aún tengo mis dudas- afirmó el castaño. Se quitó entonces la toalla, y esperó a que los esclavos hicieran su trabajo.

Éstos se movieron de inmediato, trayendo ropas y un par de sandalias.

-¿Dudas? ¿Cuáles? El príncipe ni siquiera tiene en claro lo que es el sexo oral. ¡Por Júpiter, yo supe lo que era desde los ocho años!- exclamó el chico, riendo luego.

-Podría estar mintiendo- habló el ojiazul, dejando que los esclavos lo vistieran. Una túnica fue la primera vestimenta que cubrió su cuerpo. Después, le siguió la toga.

-¿De verdad crees que puede estar mintiendo?- preguntó el menor.

Hubo silencio después de esto.

Mokuba se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo de manera triunfal.

-Eso pensé- afirmó.

-Vamos a ver a los gladiadores. Puedes venir si quieres- Cambió el tema el ojiazul.

-La invitación es tentadora, pero no puedo aceptarla. Este día será solo entre el príncipe y tú, hermano- anunció el chico. Y es que a decir verdad, a él le fascinaba ver las peleas de gladiadores. Pero estaba consciente que después de todo lo que había sucedido, su hermano y el príncipe necesitaban pasar tiempo juntos, solo ellos dos, para que así terminaran de arreglar sus diferencias.

Porque, no iba a negarlo. Le había dicho tiempo atrás a su hermano que no aceptara la propuesta egipcia. Pero ahora, no podía más que desear que el gobernante eligiera a Yami y no a Egipto. Y es que a pesar de estar rodeado de personas todo el tiempo, su hermano siempre había estado solo. Al único a quien tenía era a él. Por eso, deseaba que alguien más entrara a la vida del ojiazul.

Y no un simple alguien. Alguien que verdaderamente se preocupara por su hermano. Yami parecía ser el candidato perfecto.

Además, por lo que había visto hasta ahora, su hermano demostraba interés por el egipcio. Un interés que parecía ir más allá de la lujuria. Después de todo, el príncipe no podía decir que era virgen si ambos ya habían tenido relaciones.

Tan solo ese detalle le decía que había algo que hacía diferente al ojirubí, en comparación con todas las demás personas con las que su hermano había estado.

Él no era tan inocente, sabía muy bien que su hermano tenía la costumbre de acostarse con la primera, o el primero, que se le pusiera al frente. Y si bien aquello no tenía nada de malo según las costumbres romanas, a él personalmente no le agradaba.

Después de todo, su único deseo, era que su hermano fuera feliz.

-Seto, tú crees que tal vez… puedas llegar a… ¿amar al príncipe?- preguntó con algo de inseguridad. El día en el que Yami desapareció, había sacado aquel tema. Pero su hermano le había dejado claro que eso jamás sucedería, aunque no había duda de que sus acciones decían lo contrario. Tal vez por eso insistía.

-¿Te sientes bien, Mokuba?- fue la respuesta. El chico suspiró. Ese fue un simple y firme 'no'.

-Sabes… varios emperadores antes de ti se enamoraron profundamente. A mi parecer, el amor es hermoso. Como vivir en la realidad y en un paraíso al mismo tiempo- le dijo el chico, su mente distrayéndose por unos momentos. El emperador alzó una ceja.

-El amor te ha convertido en poeta- afirmó el ojiazul, logrando que el chico se sonrojara ligeramente. –Pídele cuanto antes que sea tu novia. Quiero verte casado antes de los dieciocho años- comentó, dirigiendo su mirada al espejo e inspeccionando su atuendo.

Desde algún tiempo atrás, había sabido que a su hermano le gustaba una joven. La hija de un patricio, perteneciente a la clase más alta de la sociedad. Algo bueno claro, lo que menos deseaba era que su hermano terminara enamorándose de la hija de un proletario (2).

-¡Qué!- exclamó el menor, sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas. –Aún no. Además, solo tengo quince años… todavía me queda tiempo… Un momento. Tú ni siquiera te has casado. No puedes pedirme que me case antes de los dieciocho- se quejó el chico, mirando acusadoramente al ojiazul.

El emperador dejó de mirar el espejo. Se dio la vuelta, mirando al menor y cruzándose de brazos. Su semblante ensombreció.

Mokuba lo miró inseguro. De hecho, se preparó para un buen sermón.

-Soy tu hermano mayor, puedo hacer lo que quiera- fue lo único que dijo el ojiazul.

El menor parpadeó varias veces. Había esperado escuchar más que eso.

-Esa no es una buena excusa- protestó luego, cruzándose de brazos al igual que el gobernante.

-Sí lo es- afirmó el ojiazul, quien comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar. –Y le dirás lo que sientes o… yo se lo diré- amenazó.

-¡No te atreverías!- exclamó el chico, completamente alarmado.

-Por supuesto que sí. Cualquier cosa por verte casado antes de los dieciocho- afirmó el castaño.

-¡Pero faltan tres años para que cumpla los dieciocho!- insistió el chico, caminando detrás de su hermano.

-Y ya son dos años desde que te enamoraste de esa joven- comentó el gobernante.

-Pero hermano…-

-No estoy escuchando- interrumpió el ojiazul.

-¡Hermano!- llamó el chico, sin recibir respuesta. –¡No me ignores!- intentó de nuevo. Pero nada.

Así que ésta vez, simplemente le sacó la lengua al castaño.

* * *

Miraba su rostro en el espejo. Su mano derecha tocó levemente su mejilla también derecha. Aquel golpe que antes se había notado de sobremanera había disminuido considerablemente. Y ahora, con el maquillaje, era casi imperceptible.

Sonrió ligeramente. Se sentía mucho mejor ahora que en los días anteriores, eso era muy obvio. No podía decir que estaba del todo feliz, pero tampoco se sentía mal. Ya no sentía nervios y en cambio se encontraba más tranquilo. Aunque claro, no podía confiarse. Lo último que deseaba era volver a hacer enojar al emperador.

Volvió nuevamente su atención al espejo. Se veía diferente con todo aquel maquillaje. Sus ojos resaltaban más de lo normal gracias al kohl alrededor de ellos. Y claro, las joyas también lo hacían lucir distinto. Los largos aretes de oro que colgaban de sus orejas, y su corona. Sí, por primera vez desde su llegada a Roma usaba una.

Era una simple corona de oro con el ojo de Horus en su centro. Ésta cubría casi toda su frente y se abría paso entre su cabello, terminando así en lo que parecía ser un par de alas pequeñas.

Además de eso, lucía varios brazaletes de oro. Dos de ellos, que tenían forma de serpientes, se enredaban varios centímetros más arriba del codo, uno en cada brazo. Y luego, tenía dos brazaletes más. Éstos eran largos, comenzaban en su muñeca y terminaban cerca del codo. Le cubrían así casi todo el antebrazo. Y luego estaban los anillos, de oro y algunos con alguna joya en su centro, seis anillos en seis dedos, tres en cada mano.

Y su vestimenta consistía en un faldellín largo, que le llegaba casi a las rodillas. Era blanco, con una tela azul oscuro que adornaba la parte frontal, y se encontraba además sostenido por un cinturón de oro. Una capa rojo oscuro adornaba sus hombros y su espalda. Por último, debajo del cuello de la capa, se asomaba un Usekh(3) de oro. Ese era el único collar que lucía.

Esperaba lucir bien, pues además de querer darle una buena impresión al emperador, quería verse presentable ahora que iba a salir a conocer Roma.

Miró una vez más el espejo, notando un brillo a sus espaldas.

Se dio la vuelta, su corazón encogiéndose al entender qué había causado aquel brillo.

Caminó hacia allí, mirando la caja de oro que descansaba en una pequeña mesa. Estaba cubierta de jeroglíficos, y lucía el ojo de Horus al frente. La luz que se filtraba en el lugar caía sobre la caja, haciendo que ésta brillara ligeramente.

Con su mano ya temblando, se atrevió a abrir aquel objeto.

Tragó fuerte, parpadeando varias veces para evitar las lágrimas.

Tomó la cuerda que se encontraba dentro, y sacó el collar. Aquel collar que su padre le había dado. La pirámide invertida que antes solo podía pertenecer al faraón.

Caminó de nuevo hacia el espejo, su agarre en la cuerda del collar tomando fuerza.

Se mordió el labio, mirando su reflejo. Pero bajó pronto la mirada.

Antes, no se hubiera atrevido. Pero ahora, quería tener a su familia presente.

Y aquella pirámide de oro era todo lo que le quedaba de ellos, además de sus recuerdos. Pero debía admitir, que tener algo físico que simbolizara a su familia le traía más consuelo.

Al volver a mirar al espejo, examinó el nuevo collar que ahora colgaba de su cuello.

Sonrió. A su atuendo definitivamente le hacía falta ese collar.

Decidió entonces salir del allí. De verdad deseaba ir a conocer Roma. El emperador había hablado de gladiadores, y solo eso había aumentado su curiosidad. No podía imaginar todo lo que ese gran imperio tenía para mostrar.

Sí, podía decirse que ya había salido a la ciudad, cuando había seguido a Minerva a la bacanal. Pero de noche, no había visto casi nada. Sin contar además con el hecho de que todo había estado casi desierto.

Volvió a la realidad, y entró a la habitación del gobernante.

De inmediato notó a las dos personas que estaban allí. Pero su atención se concentró en el más joven de los dos, a quien reconoció pronto. Era el hermano del emperador, quien en ese momento le sacaba la lengua al gobernante. El ojiazul simplemente rodó los ojos en respuesta.

El egipcio estuvo a punto de reír al ver tal escena, pero se contuvo.

-¡Príncipe, buenos días!- saludó el menor de pronto, al notar a Yami. Parecía… aliviado en cierto modo.

El emperador, al escuchar la exclamación de su hermano, buscó al egipcio con la mirada. Y lo encontró a unos pocos pasos de distancia. Pero al verlo bien… no pudo quitar sus ojos de encima del joven, quien en ese momento más bien parecía un dios de la tentación. Y por Júpiter, si ese joven seguía tentándolo, aunque fuera sin saberlo, no aguantaría más. Ya había hecho un enorme esfuerzo por controlar sus deseos. Pero no podría seguir haciéndolo por mucho tiempo si Yami seguía viéndose como Venus personificada.

Y es que ahora, justo cuando pensaba que el ojirubí no podía verse más hermoso, Yami le demostraba lo contrario. Con aquella corona, y aquella ropa ligeramente diferente a la que acostumbraba vestir. Se veía… bello… bellísimo a decir verdad.

-Por favor, solo Yami. Sin formalidades- contestó el ojirubí, sonriendo también. Y al parecer, sintió que alguien lo miraba, pues dirigió sus ojos hacia al emperador… y se quedó complemente congelado.

El gobernante era muy bien parecido, eso no iba a negarlo. Pero en ese momento, simplemente podía quitarle el aliento a cualquiera.

Mokuba sonrió, mirando el semblante del príncipe, quien examinaba toda la imagen del gobernante, de arriba a abajo. Miró entonces a su hermano. El ojiazul mantenía un semblante serio, pero sus ojos demostraban claramente que él también observaba al egipcio de pies a cabeza. Su mirada, de hecho, parecía querer violar al joven allí mismo.

Era obvio que ambos estaban muy… complacidos con lo que veían.

-Me retiro. Tengo… asuntos pendientes- habló el chico, sabiendo que su presencia estaba de más ahora. Lo cual era un alivio, pues no quería seguir hablando del tema de… cierta joven con su hermano.

El gobernante solo asintió, sus ojos colocados aún sobre el egipcio. Al parecer, Yami lo había hecho olvidar todo el asunto con su hermano.

-Nos vemos, Yami- se despidió el menor.

-Claro- fue la única respuesta. Al parecer el joven estaba perdido en otro mundo.

Mokuba miró por unos segundos a Yami, luego a su hermano, y por último a Yami nuevamente.

Sonrió, suspirando y dándose la vuelta. Era obvio a su punto de vista que esos dos tenían algo… especial, por así decirlo.

Definitivamente, Yami no era como los demás. Eso le alegraba de sobremanera.

Sin decir nada más, caminó fuera del lugar, no queriendo interrumpir el momento.

Yami apenas escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Estaba muy concentrado en el gobernante como para prestar atención a sus alrededores.

No había duda sobre la posición social del ojiazul. Aquel hombre era el emperador de Roma, el más poderoso de todo ese imperio. Su sola vestimenta le confirmaba aquello.

Una toga de la lana más fina que había visto cubría el cuerpo del gobernante. El color de ésta era púrpura, un tono sumamente difícil de encontrar, y por lo tanto de un costo muy alto. Solo aquel color destellaba lujo y riqueza… y poder sin lugar a dudas. Pero, no era solo el púrpura. La toga mostraba además bordados en oro.

Sintió deseos de tocar aquella tela tan hermosa. Y no reprimió el sentimiento, al contrario, alzó su mano, permitiéndole descansar sobre el pecho del ojiazul. Y allí, notó de inmediato, al mover sus dedos, lo suave que era aquella vestimenta.

-Es hermosa- susurró. Sinceramente, en ese momento se sentía como un simple campesino al lado del ojiazul.

Alzó sus ojos, mirando el rostro del rey, y notando en el proceso la corona de laurel hecha en oro que descansaba sobre su cabeza.

-Al parecer te he cautivado- murmuró el gobernante. Yami sonrió, sabiendo bien que el ojiazul solo quería mofarse de él. Aún así, no pensaba negar algo que era completamente cierto.

-Me has cautivado, es verdad. Ahora solo puedo desear que yo también te haya dado una buena impresión- afirmó. No esperó una respuesta, pues bien sabía que no escucharía una. En cambio, enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del gobernante. Y pronto, sus labios habían atrapado los del castaño.

Fue un beso relativamente corto. Un simple roce delicado.

Al haberse separado, Yami se mantuvo en la misma posición, con la única diferencia de que recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del castaño.

El príncipe suspiró, mirando el brazo izquierdo del rey. Él estaba abrazando al gobernante, pero el castaño no lo abrazaba a él. No que estuviera esperando que lo hiciera claro.

Sus ojos bajaron hasta la mano del ojiazul. Y se detuvieron allí, al encontrar algo muy interesante.

Un anillo se encontraba en uno de los dedos de la mano izquierda del rey.

Supo de inmediato lo que representaba aquel objeto. Era el sello del emperador. Aquel sello que debía aparecer al final del mensaje que se mandaría a Egipto… si el ojiazul aceptaba la propuesta de su pueblo. Un simple anillo que poseía el poder de decidir el futuro de su familia.

Se encontró desenredando su brazo derecho del cuello del castaño. Y en pocos momentos, su mano tomó la del ojiazul.

Al emperador no pareció molestarle las acciones del joven. De hecho, dejó que el ojirubí examinara el anillo.

El dedo pulgar de la mano derecha del egipcio tocó el anillo. Notó entonces los detalles del sello. Un águila se encontraba en el centro, siendo rodeada por una corona de laurel. Y en los bordes, se podía leer 'SENATVS POPVLVS QVE ROMANVS–IMPERATOR SETO' (4). Y por supuesto, todo el anillo era de oro.

El príncipe sonrió de manera nostálgica. No pudo evitar recordar a su familia, pues era verdad, aquel anillo era el que sellaría el destino de todas aquellas personas a las que amaba.

-Ese anillo se vería mejor si tuviera mi rostro en él- bromeó, pues deseaba sacarse de la mente el pensamiento sobre su pueblo. Deseaba girar su atención a otro tema.

-Se necesitaría un anillo del tamaño de toda mi mano para poder incluir tu cabello- respondió el ojiazul, quien había visto claramente la ligera tristeza que embargó al joven. Sinceramente, no deseaba que Yami sintiera emociones negativas ese día. Después de todo, era el cumpleaños del egipcio.

Aunque su comentario pareció cambiar el ánimo del príncipe, quien desenredó el brazo que aún estaba alrededor de su cuello, y se alejó unos pasos, cruzándose de brazos.

-Me encanta tu sentido del humor. De verdad, me fascina- habló con sumo sarcasmo.

El ojiazul no contestó. Su atención se había desviado a otro asunto, el cual caía del cuello del príncipe. Una pirámide invertida de oro, con un extraño ojo en su centro. Un hermoso collar sin lugar a dudas.

-Es la primera vez que usas ese collar- comentó, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. Le había llamado la atención aquella pirámide, pues no parecía ser un objeto cualquiera.

Yami tomó la pirámide con su mano derecha, suspirando nuevamente con nostalgia.

-Es la primera vez que lo uso en toda mi vida- afirmó. –Se supone que solo puede pertenecer al faraón. Pero mi padre decidió dármelo antes de venir a Roma- explicó.

-Una reliquia familiar- afirmó el ojiazul.

-Una tradición, mejor dicho- corrigió el joven. –La pirámide es en realidad un rompecabezas. Cuando el faraón muere, su sucesor debe desarmar la pirámide. Y en los días de luto, que en Egipto son setenta, el futuro faraón debe de volver a armarla. Si logra hacerlo antes de cumplirse los setenta días, significa que los dioses le tienen preparadas grandes bendiciones para su reinado- explicó.

-Y si no logra armarla…-

-No son buenas noticas- finalizó el joven. –Mi padre logró armarla a los sesenta y un días. Yo siempre le dije que lo haría en cincuenta días- afirmó, sonriendo ahora al recordar los momentos en los que le había insistido a su padre que armaría el rompecabezas en menos tiempo que él.

El gobernante guardó silencio. El sentimiento de compasión hacia el egipcio volvió a hacerse presente. Era muy posible que el padre de Yami ya no estuviera en el mundo de los vivos, y el ojirubí no tenía ni idea de esto. Pues lo había escuchado claramente en la voz del joven. El príncipe hablaba de su padre con disimulada alegría.

Pero se negaba rotundamente a hablar mientras el asunto no fuera oficial.

-Vamos- le dijo al egipcio, intentando cambiar el tema. Sí, si había muerto o no el padre de Yami no era su asunto. De hecho, no debería de siquiera importarle. Pero curiosamente, no deseaba ver el rostro del egipcio entristecerse, y sabía bien que una noticia como esa causaría ese efecto.

Un asentimiento por parte del ojirubí lo devolvió a la realidad.

El joven comenzó a caminar. Pero el gobernante se quedó donde estaba.

-¿Seto?-

Pues aún tenía algo que decir.

Miró al egipcio a los ojos.

-Desde hoy, espero ver a Yami, no a un príncipe cumpliendo con su deber- habló, pronunciando el nombre del joven. Joven, quien en ese momento lo miraba con profunda sorpresa.

-Te refieres a…-

-Dije que iba a creer en tus palabras. Tú mencionaste que solo actuabas según lo que te habían aconsejado. Haz la conexión entre ambas cosas- interrumpió el ojiazul. En ese momento, la sorpresa del egipcio cambió por una ola de alivio.

Creía entender a lo que se refería el castaño. Quería que desde ese día él le mostrara su verdadera personalidad. Sin juegos de seducción, ni ninguna otra cosa que en Egipto le dijeron que hiciera.

Simplemente, quería ver al verdadero Yami.

El ojirubí sonrió. A decir verdad, sintió ganas en ese momento de abrazar al ojiazul, pero se contuvo. Y es que no podía negar que aquella había sido una gran noticia. Ahora, ya no tendría que humillarse. Aunque aún así, debía concentrarse en ganarse el agrado del rey. Pero podía hacerlo siendo él mismo, sabía que podía.

-Gracias- susurro. Sí, era muy obvio que estaba agradecido.

Ésta vez, no pudo evitarlo. Necesitaba por alguna extraña razón sentir algún tipo de contacto físico con el gobernante. Pero, en lugar de un abrazo, se conformó con tomar la mano izquierda del rey en la suya.

Curiosamente, una desconocida sensación de calidez lo inundó al ver que el romano no rechazó su acción. Al contrario, apretó levemente su mano, enredándola con la del príncipe.

-Vamos- volvió a decir. -Tenemos que comer algo antes de irnos- anunció luego, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

A Yami no pareció gustarle aquella noticia. No tenía hambre, y estaba muy ansioso por conocer la ciudad.

-Pero Seto, no tengo hambre- se quejó, mientras caminaban ahora por los pasillos.

-Tal vez tú no, pero yo sí- fue la respuesta.

-Pero…-

-La ciudad no se irá a ninguna parte- interrumpió el ojiazul. Entendía que Yami estuviera emocionado por salir a conocer Roma. De hecho, podría decirse que estaba complacido de que el joven se mostrara tan ansioso. Esa había sido la idea desde el principio. Pero…

-¿Estás seguro?- insistió el joven.

El ojiazul rodó los ojos.

Tal vez el príncipe estaba más ansioso de lo debido.

-Yami…- pronunció el nombre del joven, casi en tono de amenaza. Y el ojirubí pareció notarlo, pues suspiró con molestia, pero asintió.

-Está bien- murmuró, sintiendo el deseo de cruzarse de brazos, pero negándose a hacerlo para no apartar su mano de la del castaño.

Después de todo, esa cálida sensación aún seguía allí, y no deseaba perderla.

* * *

(1) Seth(o Set, cualquiera de las dos formas es válida), dios egipcio del mal. Horus, sobrino de Seth, dios halcón. Seth mató al padre de Horus, Horus quiere vengar a su padre. Horus y Seth no son los mejores amigos, capici? xD

(2)Proletario (proletarii en latín) era la clase social más baja de la Roma Antigua.

(3)Es el collar que usa Yami debajo de la capa en el anime (obviamente cuando vestía como faraón en la última temporada)

(4)La descripción del sello fue un enorme invento mío xD Lo basé en el estandarte romano. Y las palabras 'SENATVS POPVLVS QVE ROMANVS–IMPERATOR SETO' signfican 'el Senado y el pueblo romano (que fue el nombre oficial del imperio romano)-Comandante(o emperador) Seto'

* * *

Magi: nuevo capítulo n.n y de nuevo, pude actualizar mi fic Mente frágil. El tercer capítulo ya está listo, voy a publicarlo tan pronto termine de subir esto.

Aclaraciones, según lo que he leído sobre Roma, lo del asunto de que un romano fuera pasivo y lo del sexo oral es verdad, aquello era casi un tabú. La edad mínima para que un romano se casara era de 14 años. La corona de Yami es la del anime. No tenía idea de cómo describirla o.O Y lo del rompecabezas fue otro enorme invento (aunque creo que eso es más que obvio xD). Y la toga púrpura que usa Seto es la toga picta, muy propia de los emperadores. Esas eran las aclaraciones de la versión original.

Ahora, una aclaración con esta versión que edité. No se sabe mucho del pensamiento egipcio acerca de la homosexualidad. Algunos textos hablan de ella como algo natural, y otro más bien critican ese tipo de relaciones. Lo que sí encontré, fue ese mito de Seth y Horus y decidí incluirlo en el fic. Así que en conclusión, no sé con seguridad cómo era la opinión egipcia respecto a la homosexualidad.

Y… me parece que eso es todo.

Agradecimientos a **Ruka, Natsuhi-san, yoyuki88, mariANA, Atami no Tsuki, Azula1991, Mitsuki Asakura, niko-chan, BlackCat, sayori sakura **por sus reviews!

A este capítulo sí le cambié varias cosas. Espero que el cambio sea para bien n.n

Nos vemos el próximo lunes

Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

**Flor de loto**

**Capítulo 11**

Rodó los ojos por enésima vez. La presente situación le demandaba exagerada paciencia.

En ese momento, se encontraba junto a Yami en medio de la ciudad. O bueno, tal vez la palabra 'junto' no era la correcta. Pues el egipcio se apartaba seguido. Cuando veía algo que le llamaba la atención, se bajaba de su caballo y caminaba hacia allí.

Les estaba dando una dura tarea a los guardias que lo custodiaban. Los pobres hombres debían casi correr para mantener el paso del ojirubí.

Normalmente, cuando salía a la ciudad, su escolta consistía tan solo de tres soldados, todos miembros de la Guardia Pretoriana. Ésta vez, sin embargo, siete guardias los acompañaban. Aunque, ahora que veía bien la situación, se arrepintió de no haber hecho que al menos quince soldados los acompañaran.

Y siempre que debía salir a la ciudad, acostumbraba usar un caballo como medio de transporte. Claro, bien podría usar las famosas literas romanas, el medio de transporte favorito de las personas pudientes. Pero sinceramente, toda la '_comitiva' _que se necesitaba para llevar una litera era un fastidio.

-¿Y éste de quién es?- Entre todo aquel bullicio escuchó la voz de Yami. Era como la octava vez que el joven preguntaba aquello.

El ojirubí tenía un collar en su mano, mientras observaba con curiosidad el medallón de éste.

Frente al joven había más collares. Sencillos realmente. Una simple cuerda que portaba un medallón como dije. Y en cada uno de ellos, aparecían ya fueran dioses o importantes personajes romanos.

Era bastante obvio que el egipcio sentía curiosidad por saber quién era el personaje que se encontraba en el medallón.

-¿Júpiter?- preguntó luego, al leer las palabras que se encontraban en los bordes del circular objeto.

-El dios encargado de las leyes y el orden. Podría decirse que es nuestro dios principal- explicó la mujer que vendía todo aquello, Su edad era de tal vez unos treinta y tantos. Era poco atractiva, de cabellos castaños y ojos negros. El moño en su cabello parecía haber sido hecho de manera apresurada, y su ropa era sencilla, compuesta por una simple túnica y sandalias.

Yami asintió, dejando el collar en su lugar y buscando algún otro que le llamara la atención.

El ojiazul rodó los ojos nuevamente al ver esto. Yami simplemente no pensaba moverse de allí en un tiempo cercano, ¿cierto?

Empero, no podían estar ahí todo el día. El combate de gladiadores estaba cerca de comenzar y no deseaba llegar tarde.

Se bajó entonces del caballo, caminando hacia el joven. Los guardias de inmediato le abrieron paso entre la gente, dejándole el camino libre. Mientras caminaba, sacó de sus ropas una pequeña bolsa, y de ellas cuatro monedas de plata.

-Seto- susurró Yami al notar al gobernante. Por su semblante era fácil descubrir que estaba sorprendido.

El ojiazul no dijo nada en ese momento, y en cambio, le entregó las dos monedas a la mujer, quien después de una leve inclinación en forma de reverencia las aceptó y le agradeció por ellas. Después de esto, el gobernante volvió su atención al egipcio.

-Escoge uno. Y apresúrate- le dijo. Los ojos del príncipe parecieron brillar ante esto. Asintió de inmediato, mirando nuevamente los collares con atención, y apenas notando que el emperador se había alejado.

Observó cada uno de los collares, mirando los nombres que mostraban. Estaba seguro de que le iba a ser difícil decidir. Había muchos de donde escoger.

Pero entonces, sus ojos encontraron al fin el indicado. Sonrió abiertamente, tomando el collar en su mano. Lo miró por unos segundos, convenciéndose aún más de que ese sería el que llevaría.

-Me llevó éste- le dijo a la mujer, quien asintió.

-Gracias- le agradeció. El egipcio tan solo asintió, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia donde estaba su caballo. En el camino, se colocó el collar alrededor de su cuello. Imaginaba que debía verse muy contrastante, un collar tan sencillo rodeado de todo el oro que estaba usando. Pero sinceramente, no le dio importancia alguna a esto.

Se subió al caballo, notando que el emperador ya estaba sobre el suyo. A decir verdad, le habría gustado más recorrer la ciudad a pie, pero por supuesto, el gobernante se había opuesto por completo a la idea. No había insistido, pues no deseaba que el ojiazul perdiera la paciencia. Ahora, su prioridad era no cometer más errores.

-Gracias- le dijo al castaño, tomando el medallón en su mano. Miró al rey, quien estaba a su lado derecho, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

-Era la única forma de sacarte de ahí- respondió el ojiazul, mirando al frente.

-¿Vamos a ver a los gladiadores?- preguntó Yami, cambiando el tema. Antes de salir, el emperador le había dicho que primero irían a un anfiteatro, a ver los combates de gladiadores.

La idea le emocionó de inmediato. En Egipto, se utilizaban también las luchas como un medio de entretenimiento para el público. Aunque claro, imaginaba que los combates romanos serían muy diferentes. Por eso, sentía curiosidad. Además, no tenía ni idea de lo que era un anfiteatro, así que estaba ansioso por descubrirlo.

-Si no mal recuerdo, eso fue lo que dije antes de salir- fue la respuesta. El ojirubí rodó los ojos.

-Te exageras con la amabilidad, emperador- le dijo.

-De eso ya estoy enterado- afirmó el ojiazul. Ésta vez, Yami suspiró con molestia.

Procuró entonces dirigir su atención a otro asunto. Se concentró en mirar sus alrededores.

Según lo que le había dicho el emperador, en ese momento se encontraban cerca del Foro, en una de las dos calles principales. No estaba muy seguro de lo que era el llamado 'Foro'. Al parecer era el centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraban las principales edificaciones. Por lo que sabía hasta ahora, existían dos calles principales en la ciudad, y en el cruce de ambas se encontraba el Foro.

Su atención se dirigió entonces hacia el lugar en el que estaba en ese momento.

Las personas iban y venían, cada una sabiendo bien adonde se dirigía. Era mucha la gente que se veía. No podía evitar sentirse ligeramente incómodo por esto. Y es que todas las personas vestían de una manera tan diferente, que ciertamente lo hacían sentir fuera de lugar.

De hecho, más de una persona, al notar su vestimenta, se detenía a observarlo. Sabía bien que solo lo hacían por curiosidad, pero de todas formas eso no evitaba que se sintiera incómodo.

Aunque también, para su alivio, muchas le dirigían una sonrisa, o un asentimiento en forma de saludo. Con el emperador hacían lo mismo, aunque la mayoría se inclinaba en forma de reverencia.

Ninguna persona podía acercárseles, sin embargo. Los guardias que los rodeaban evitaban que eso sucediera. A veces, estos hombres anunciaban la presencia del gobernante, lo que hacía que las personas se quitaran del camino de inmediato.

-¡Príncipe!- Una exclamación lo hizo salir de su ensoñación. -¡Príncipe!- nuevamente, escuchó cómo lo llamaban con insistencia.

Miró a su izquierda, buscando a quien fuera que estuviera llamándolo. Imaginaba que era a él. No había otro príncipe cerca según sabía.

-¡No puede pasar!- escuchó ahora a uno de los guardias decir. Al verlo, notó que el hombre le cerraba el paso a una joven, de tal vez catorce o quince años. De inmediato, detuvo al caballo. Notó de reojo cómo el ojiazul hacía lo mismo, y centraba su atención en la ligera conmoción que estaba dando lugar.

-Pero solo quiero…-

-¡No insista!- interrumpió el guardia. –Sino obedece tendré que…-

-Déjala pasar- ordenó el ojirubí, haciendo que el soldado detuviera sus acciones. Sin embargo, el hombre se notó inseguro de obedecer lo dicho por el egipcio. Así que miró al emperador, esperando al parecer la orden del romano.

-Obedece- fue todo lo que dijo el ojiazul. Así, el guardia asintió, dejando pasar a la joven.

La adolescente se acercó, a pasos ligeramente nerviosos. Su cabello era de un tono rubio oscuro, y al igual que la mayoría de mujeres lo llevaba amarrado en un moño, mientras que un velo le cubría parte de su cabeza. El color de sus ojos no podía ser visto, pues la joven mantenía la mirada baja. Su vestimenta consistía en una túnica blanca de lo que parecía ser lino fino, decorado con orlas en tono púrpura. Al parecer, la joven pertenecía a una alta clase social.

En unos segundos, la joven estuvo frente al egipcio, quien la miró expectante.

Y entonces, la menor alzó la mirada, revelando hermosos ojos celestes, que por unos segundos paralizaron por completo al príncipe.

-Es posible ver el corazón a través de los ojos, y el alma a través del corazón. Gozas de un corazón noble y un alma valiente- habló la joven, sus ojos fijos en los sorprendidos del egipcio.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en el bello rostro de la chica. Alzó su mano, ofreciéndole al joven lo que parecía ser una simple rama de olivo.

El ojirubí la tomó en su mano, no sabiendo realmente qué pensar.

-Los dioses de Roma le sonríen a tu pueblo, mi príncipe- afirmó la joven. Luego, sin decir otra palabra, se dio la vuelta, alejándose a paso ligeramente apresurado.

Por unos segundos, Yami miró el camino que seguía la joven. Su corazón se había acelerado levemente ante las palabras de la chica.

Al fin, sus ojos se movieron, mirando hacia el lado derecho, al emperador.

Era imposible ver alguna emoción en el rostro del gobernante, pues su semblante serio no lo permitía.

-Seto…- susurró el joven, no sabiendo que más decir.

-Vamos. Tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar a tiempo- habló el ojiazul. Yami asintió, logrando fácilmente que el caballo que montaba comenzara a moverse nuevamente.

Su atención volvió a la pequeña rama de olivo que tenía en su mano. No había duda de que las palabras de aquella joven habían sido alentadoras. Pero en realidad, no podía simplemente creerlas. Después de todo, el gobernante aún no había tomado ninguna decisión con respecto a Egipto.

-Era una vestal. Una aprendiz de vestal a juzgar por su edad y por el hecho de que no traía escolta- habló de pronto el ojiazul, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Yami parpadeó confundido.

-¿Vestal?- preguntó. El castaño asintió.

-Sacerdotisas de Vesta, la diosa del hogar- contestó. –Son las encargadas de mantener encendido el fuego sagrado del templo de Vesta- explicó.

-¿Fuego sagrado? ¿Es importante mantenerlo encendido?- interrogó el egipcio, sintiendo curiosidad. Cualquier detalle nuevo para él que tuviera que ver con Roma le interesaba.

-Es vital mantenerlo encendido- respondió el emperador, mirando ahora al príncipe. –Si se apaga es un mal presagio-

-Pero, siempre puede volver a encenderse, ¿cierto?-

-Por supuesto. Si el fuego se apagara, el Senado se encargaría de buscar la causa y castigar a la vestal que estuviera a cargo del fuego en ese momento. Después ellos volverían a encenderlo. De hecho, el fuego es renovado a principio de cada año- explicó el gobernante. Yami asintió.

-El guardia solo la detuvo porque notó que era una aprendiz. Si hubiera sido una verdadera vestal se habría hecho a un lado desde el principio- continuó el ojiazul. Y al notar el semblante nuevamente confundido del egipcio, explicó sus palabras. –Las vestales son sumamente respetadas. Tanto así que si se cruzan por el camino de un criminal condenado a muerte, a éste se le perdona la vida- explicó. Yami lo miró con profunda sorpresa ahora. No tenía idea de que una mujer pudiera tener tanto prestigio allí.

Debía admitir, que ahora se sentía casi esperanzado. Porque si una mujer tan pura como esa, aunque fuera solo una aprendiz, le había dicho aquello, simbolizaba no solo un gran honor, sino también una posible realidad.

Sonrió, mirando de nuevo la rama de olivo.

-El olivo es un símbolo de paz- habló el castaño, al notar cómo el ojirubí miraba aquella rama.

El egipcio levantó la mirada de inmediato.

-¿Paz?- preguntó sorprendido. Ésta vez, el gobernante asintió, volviendo a mirar hacia adelante.

Yami sonrió. Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Para eso había venido a Roma, para buscar la paz. Paz entre los romanos y los egipcios. Todo se resumía a eso.

Sin lugar a dudas, aquella joven le había regalado un símbolo de lo que más anhelaba en ese momento.

Alzó la mirada, sin dejar de sonreír.

Pero de inmediato, notó que sus alrededores se notaban ligeramente distintos.

Grandes edificaciones se alzaban por doquier. Anchas columnas sostenían cada construcción. Grandes estatuas y monumentos decoraban el lugar. La ciudad en sí, le pareció en ese momento majestuosa. Orgullosa demostraba el poder verdadero de aquel imperio. Roma era la capital del mundo, no podía negarlo.

-¿Seto, qué es ese lugar?- le preguntó al emperador, señalando una extraña edificación circular rodeada de varias columnas.

-El templo de Vesta- respondió el ojiazul. Yami lo miró sorprendido por unos segundos. Qué coincidencia había sido aquello.

-¿Ahí es donde se encuentra el fuego?- interrogó. El gobernante asintió.

-Se puede ver la salida del humo por encima del templo- comentó. El egipcio miró hacia arriba, comprobando que de hecho salía humo del lugar. Aquello le hizo sonreír ligeramente. Roma era una ciudad hermosa, tanto cultural como arquitectónicamente.

-¿De verdad no podemos recorrer la ciudad a pie?- insistió con el tema que había tratado antes de salir.

El emperador rodó los ojos, harto al parecer de la insistencia del joven.

-No vamos a caminar- afirmó, con tono de voz firme, que no dejaba espacio para más necedad. –Además, a pie no lograrías ver nada. Tu estatura no lo permitiría- se mofó luego, mostrándose serio en semblante, pero burlesco en mirada.

Yami de inmediato lo miró molesto.

-¿Estás insinuando que soy enano?- contestó con enojo, sintiéndose levemente indignado.

-Alto no eres, eso ya está establecido- afirmó el ojiazul.

Yami suspiró con profundo enojo, pero se abstuvo de decir algo más. Al parecer, al emperador le fascinaba hacerlo enfurecer.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué sucedería si el castaño se cayera _accidentalmente _de su caballo? Porque con mucho gusto podría empujarlo _accidentalmente _de un momento a otro. Como un simple _accidente _solamente.

Negó con la cabeza, sin embargo. Por más que quisiera que un accidente como ese ocurriera, no podía ser él la causa.

Miró hacia el frente.

Y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la enorme estructura que se encontraba sumamente cerca.

-¿Qué es ese lugar?- preguntó de nuevo.

-El anfiteatro- fue la respuesta. Ésta vez, la sorpresa se mezcló con la emoción.

-¿Vamos a entrar ahí?- interrogó, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta. Un verdadero milagro fue no recibir otra de las _amabl_es respuestas tan características del ojiazul. Sabía bien que estaba preguntando demasiado, pero no podía evitar querer saber acerca de todo lo que lo rodeaba.

El egipcio se concentró entonces en mirar con admiración aquel lugar. No sabía siquiera cómo describirlo. Era completamente diferente a todas las construcciones que había visto en Egipto. Lo único que podía notar, era que la estructura parecía tener una forma cilíndrica.

La entrada del lugar saltó a la vista de pronto. Cuando eso sucedió, el emperador hizo que su caballo se detuviera. Yami siguió su ejemplo segundos después.

El ojiazul se bajó entonces del animal, notando cómo el egipcio hacía lo mismo.

-¿Vas a cargar con eso todo el día?- le preguntó, cuando notó que el ojirubí se negaba a soltar la rama de olivo.

-No pienso botarla, eso es seguro- respondió el joven. La rama era pequeña, así que no sería una molestia cargarla. Porque era verdad, no pensaba botarla. No ahora que sabía lo que simbolizaba.

-Como quieras- murmuró el rey, caminando hacia la entrada de aquella gran edificación.

El egipcio lo siguió, sus ojos perdiéndose en cada detalle del lugar. En realidad no había mucho que ver en ese momento. La iluminación no era mucha, además de que se encontraban en una especie de pasadizo, que se inclinaba hacia arriba. No había duda entonces de que estaban subiendo. Aún así, miró todo aquel lugar, la curiosidad aumentando al pensar en lo que podría haber al final de aquel pasillo.

Imaginaba que debía de haber una especie de plaza. Después de todo, si allí ocurrían los combates, el lugar debía de ser abierto y grande en extensión. Sobre todo si el evento era público.

De pronto, un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia adelante, notando que a unos cuantos pasos había luz. Al parecer, por fin se acercaban al final del pasillo.

Se concentró entonces en el sonido que había escuchado. Parecía ser el ruido que emitía una enorme congregación de personas. Ese tipo de ruido que se escucha cuando una multitud de gente habla al mismo tiempo.

Y conforme iban avanzando, el ruido se hacía más fuerte, y la luz le iba molestando cada vez más la vista.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que había cerrado sus ojos debido a un repentino rayo solar que lo cegó momentáneamente.

Poco a poco, volvió a abrir los ojos, su vista regresando.

Miró entonces el lugar, y se quedó completamente paralizado. De hecho, su boca se abrió ligeramente en señal de sorpresa.

Nunca en su vida había visto un lugar como ese. En Egipto no existía nada parecido.

Aquel lugar era simplemente… majestuoso.

Podía haber miles de personas allí. Todas se encontraban sentadas en las muchas graderías del lugar. En ese momento, el emperador y él se encontraban en lo que parecía ser el primer nivel, el cual sin dudas tenía la mejor vista de la arena de combate. Pero las graderías iban subiendo y casi todas estaban ocupadas. Eran muy pocos los espacios vacíos que se veían. Otro detalle que notó al ver a la multitud, fue que las mujeres parecían estar separadas de los hombres.

-Esto es…- se detuvo, no sabiendo cómo describir aquel lugar. Era tan distinto a todo lo que ya conocía, casi increíble. Tantas personas congregadas en aquel lugar. Era simplemente abrumador pero emocionante al mismo tiempo.

-Entiendo que estés sorprendido. Pero procura seguir caminando- habló de pronto el emperador. No podía negar que estaba complacido de ver el semblante casi incrédulo del joven. Al parecer, el egipcio estaba completamente sorprendido con aquel paisaje. Y ni siquiera había visto la mitad. Después de todo, el evento aún no daba inicio.

Yami asintió, siguiendo al castaño, pero dirigiendo su mirada hacia las demás graderías de vez en cuando. Aún estaba anonado con todo aquello.

Luego, miró hacia la arena de combate, sorprendiéndose aún más al ver a varios hombres allí, luchando con lo que parecían ser armas de madera. Lucían poca armadura realmente. Espinilleras de lo que parecía ser algún tipo de metal fuerte y un escudo.

-¿Ya empezó el combate?- preguntó con confusión.

-No. Solo están practicando- contestó el ojiazul. Yami asintió, aunque sabía bien que el emperador no podía verlo pues en ese momento le daba la espalda. Después de todo, él estaba caminando detrás del rey.

Por fin, el castaño se detuvo. Yami lo miró confundido, hasta que notó que había llegado a una zona ligeramente separada de las demás graderías, que más bien parecía un balcón.

Habían dos asientos allí, ambos de piedra aunque uno era ligeramente más elaborado y con un respaldar más alto. Parecían ser de mármol, decorados cada uno con un cojín rojo.

El emperador se sentó en el asiento más elaborado. Miró entonces a Yami, y luego miró hacia su derecha, donde se encontraba el otro lugar.

-Toma asiento- le dijo al egipcio, quien asintió, caminando hasta aquella silla y sentándose en ella.

-¿Quién ocupa éste lugar normalmente?- preguntó, la curiosidad haciéndose presente.

-Mokuba- fue la respuesta. El príncipe volvió a asentir con la cabeza, notando de reojo cómo dos guardias se colocaban detrás de ellos. Al parecer, los demás soldados que los escoltaban se había quedado afuera del lugar.

Sus ojos volvieron a mirar hacia la arena, centrándose en los hombres que practicaban. Aquello le recordó de inmediato los combates que se practicaban en Egipto. Las luchas se llevaban a cabo con armas de madera. Al parecer los combates allí no eran tan diferentes a los de su tierra natal.

-¿Solo usan armas de madera?- preguntó, sin embargo, con intenciones de aclarar la duda.

-Claro que no. Esto es solo una práctica y la idea es que ninguno sea herido antes del verdadero combate- explicó el gobernante. Yami asintió, algo inseguro ahora. Al parecer, aquel combate sería a muerte.

Pero no pudo seguir pensando en eso, pues el sonido de un cuerno al ser tocado le obligó a prestar atención a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los hombres dejaron de luchar, mientras que varios gritos provenientes del público se escuchaban.

Para sorpresa de Yami, los gladiadores se colocaron uno al lado del otro. Y todos, los cuales eran diez, miraron hacia donde se encontraban él y el gobernante.

-¡Ave Imperator, morituri te salutant! (1)- exclamaron los hombres al mismo tiempo.

Yami solo pudo sentirse aún más inseguro al entender las palabras de aquellos gladiadores. No había duda, los combates en Roma eran a muerte. Aunque, ¿qué más había esperado? Los romanos eran violentos, de eso no había duda.

Pero entonces, los hombres salieron de la arena. Uno tras otro entró por una puerta de rejas de hierro que se encontraba abierta. Y así, desaparecieron de los ojos atentos del público.

-¿Seto, por qué…?-

-Preguntas demasiado- le interrumpió el gobernante. Yami se cruzó de brazos, mirando con molestia al ojiazul. Todo aquello era nuevo para él, tenía derecho de preguntar y recibir respuesta.

-Y tú careces de paciencia- remató el egipcio, su mirada casi apuñalando al castaño.

-Al fin nos estamos entendiendo- afirmó el ojiazul, quien ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo, y en cambio parecía estar muy interesado inspeccionando la tierra que cubría el área en el que se llevaría a cabo el combate.

El egipcio rodó los ojos. Cómo había hecho para soportar al emperador durante todos esos días, no tenía idea. Su sarcasmo era simplemente exagerado, y sus comentarios eran molestos.

-Olvídalo- habló, mirando obstinado al frente. -Y por cierto, avísame cuando encuentres oro en toda esa tierra- agregó, notando cómo el ojiazul al fin lo miraba, con lo que parecía ser cierto enojo. -¿Qué? Estabas mirando la tierra como si buscaras un tesoro. ¿Y qué mejor tesoro que el oro?- se defendió, alzándose de hombros.

-Cuida tu lengua- amenazó el ojiazul. Aunque Yami supo de inmediato que el enojo que mostraba el gobernante era falso. Tan solo era burla escondida. Ya conocía al castaño lo suficiente como para captar esa clase de emociones en su voz. Solo por eso se atrevió a seguir.

-No te preocupes, mi lengua no irá a ningún lado, excepto a tu boca claro- afirmó, sus ojos carmesí ardiendo en llamaradas de sarcasmo. Él podía ser tan sarcástico como el ojiazul si así lo deseaba, y en ese momento, lo deseaba. Y es que debía admitir que aquello le divertía. Poder responderle al emperador con el mismo tono con el que el rey utilizaba al hablarle a él era sumamente satisfactorio. Poder sentir que estaba al nivel del castaño, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos, le hacía sentir bien.

-Y eso lo dice alguien que jura ser virgen- susurró el gobernante, aunque Yami lo escuchó perfectamente.

-Emperador, el presente asunto no tiene nada que ver con la virginidad. Hablo de besos. Y te he besado lo suficiente para considerarme experto en el tema- aseguró el joven.

-Sabes tanto de besos como sabes de sexo oral- se burló el ojiazul. Ésta vez, las mejillas del egipcio se sonrojaron levemente. Y la única respuesta por parte de Yami, fue una mirada molesta.

Luego, el egipcio miró al frente, no deseando continuar con aquel juego de palabras.

-Eres muy asertivo, quizás demasiado- Escuchó al gobernante decir.

-¿Debería tomar eso como un cumplido?- preguntó el menor, mirando aún al frente.

-Sin lugar a dudas- fue la respuesta.

Ésta vez, el joven volvió a mirar al ojiazul, buscando algún signo de burla en su semblante. Pero solo encontró sinceridad.

Sonrió entonces. Al parecer, de verdad podría ganarse el agrado del rey mostrándole su verdadera personalidad.

-Si es así, te lo agradezco- le dijo.

De pronto, casi todas las personas se levantaron, agitando los brazos o gritando, y por ende, llenando el anfiteatro entero con el estruendo de aquellos gritos, y captando en el proceso la atención de Yami.

Además, un ruido metálico resonó por todo el lugar. Dos puertas se abrían, cada una al lado contrario de la otra.

Al parecer, el combate daba inicio.

Yami miró con atención una de las puertas. De allí, salieron dos hombres, ambos con un casco que les cubría tanto la parte superior de la cabeza como el rostro. Las grebas metálicas seguían cubriendo las piernas de los gladiadores. Traían además un pequeño escudo rectangular y una espada corta de una hoja ligeramente curva. Lucían un protector de metal en el hombre y brazo que sostenía la espada. Y de ropa, solo llevaban una faldilla atada a un cinturón ancho.

Al haberlos visto bien, el egipcio dirigió su atención a la otra puerta. Dos gladiadores más caminaban hacia el centro de la arena. Éstos llevaban un casco diferente, de bordes anchos con una alta cresta. Sinceramente, esos cascos le recordaron la forma de un pez. Estos hombres, sin embargo, solo llevaban armadura en la pierna izquierda y el brazo derecho. Las armas que portaban eran una espada corta y recta, y un escudo rectangular más grande.

-Sus armas y armaduras son diferentes- habló, intentando hacerse escuchar entre todo aquel ruido.

-Son dos tipos de gladiadores, los mirmillones- explicó el ojiazul, señalando a los hombres con el casco en forma de pez. –Y tracios- le dijo, señalando a los otros. Yami asintió. A decir verdad, estaba ansioso por verlos pelear. Aunque no estaba muy cómodo con el hecho de que aquel fuera un combate a muerte.

De pronto, hubo silencio.

Yami miró la hacia la arena, notando que los gladiadores ya estaban en el centro, mirándose el uno al otro.

Y entonces, el cuerno volvió a sonar.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó, fueron las armas al chocar unas contra otras.

Un escudo detuvo un ataque, mientras que una espada luchaba con otra espada. Los hombres se movían, haciendo expertas maniobras para librarse de algún ataque.

Entre todo esto, Yami notó un detalle.

-¿Son dos equipos?- preguntó entonces, al notar que los hombres que llevaban la misma armadura no parecían querer atacarse entre sí.

-Por el momento, sí- contestó el emperador, sin dejar de mirar el combate.

El egipcio volvió entonces su atención hacia los gladiadores nuevamente.

Las personas aún gritaban, aunque la mayoría se había sentado. Solo las que estaban más arriba se mantenían en pie, pues al parecer allí no había donde sentarse. Por lo visto, entre más cerca se estuviera de la arena de combate, mayor era la clase social.

Y es que al menos desde allí, la escena se miraba con suma claridad. Aún con todo el ruido de las personas se podían escuchar las espadas y escudos, y hasta los gritos de los gladiadores cada vez que intentaban asestar un golpe.

-¡Mátalo!-

-¡Ahí tenías toda la oportunidad de herirlo!-

-¡Casi te hiere, estúpido!-

Exclamaciones como esas llegaban a sus oídos. Al parecer, las personas ya sabían cuáles eran sus participantes favoritos.

Siguió mirando, notando cómo uno de los gladiadores al fin acertaba, clavando su espada en la espalda de su contrincante. Y según lo que le había dicho el emperador, quien había sido herido había sido un mirmillón.

El hombre cayó al suelo, intentando de inmediato levantarse, pero fallando cuando su rival le colocó la espada cerca de la garganta.

-¡Habet, hoc habet! (2)- gritó más de una persona.

Y así, el gladiador solo pudo extender su mano hacia la multitud, pidiendo clemencia. Cosa que no obtuvo.

-¡El peor que he visto!-

-¡Merece morir! Iugula! (3)-

-¡Iugula!-

-¡Iugula!- De pronto, casi todos gritaban aquella palabra.

Yami miró hacia las graderías más cercanas, notando que la mayoría de los presentes hacían una señal con la mano. El puño lo mantenían cerrado, mientras que el dedo pulgar estaba colocado de forma horizontal.

La confusión fue grande ahora. Entendía perfectamente lo que las personas decían, lo cual no era bueno. Pero no comprendía el significado de aquel gesto con el pulgar.

Pero al volver su mirada a la arena, notó que el gladiador que había vencido miraba fijamente al emperador.

Sus ojos carmesí recorrieron entonces el camino para encontrarse con el gobernante. El ojiazul mantenía un semblante serio, casi frío.

Y luego, una acción. El castaño levantó su brazo, cerrando el puño. Los gritos de las personas cesaron en gran medida, aunque aún se podía escuchar una u otra exclamación. Pero no había duda de que toda la atención estaba concentrada en el emperador.

Por unos segundos, nada sucedió. Pero entonces, el ojiazul hizo la misma señal que todos los presentes. Su dedo pulgar se extendió de manera horizontal.

-Iugula- habló el gobernante en un tono de voz alto y firme. Era muy posible que el gladiador lo hubiera escuchado. Aunque no había forma de saberlo con certeza.

El luchador alzó su espada, mientras que los ojos del egipcio se abrían en impresión al darse cuenta su dueño de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Y apenas pudo retirar la mirada, antes de que el bajo pero presente sonido de la espada clavándose en la piel se escuchara. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no queriendo ver aquella escena. A decir verdad, le asustaba la simplicidad con la que aquellas personas pedían la muerte de alguien. Y lo peor, es que el emperador había dado la última palabra.

-No todos mueren- De pronto escuchó la voz del ojiazul decir eso. Abrió sus ojos, atreviéndose a mirar hacia la arena. Pero solo vio cómo dos esclavos arrastraban el cadáver ensangrentado del gladiador hacia una de las puertas. De inmediato alejó la mirada, centrándola ésta vez en el gobernante.

-Es difícil creer eso- le dijo al ojiazul. Suspiró luego, intentando calmarse. –Esa señal que hicieron todos con el pulgar, ¿qué significa?- preguntó. Tenía una idea de lo que podría significar, pero de todas formas quería asegurarse.

-Que el perdedor del combate debe morir- respondió el castaño. –Pero si el pulgar apunta hacia abajo, significa que el vencedor debe de clavar su espada en la arena, y no en el pecho de su oponente- explicó.

-Tienes la última palabra en esto, ¿cierto?- preguntó. El gobernante asintió.

-Pero siempre se debe de hacer lo que demande el público. Te ganas sus simpatías de esa forma- contestó el ojiazul. Yami asintió. Imaginaba que el castaño tenía razón. Después de todo, si todos los presentes deseaban que el gladiador muriera, y el gobernante elegía que viviera, no lograría ganarse el respeto de las personas.

Quien lo diría, hasta un juego público podía convertirse en una estrategia política.

-¡Celsus!- El egipcio se sobresaltó levemente debido a aquella exclamación. Miró al castaño con confusión, pero notó de inmediato cómo un hombre de mediana edad se acercaba.

-Señor- saludó. Miró luego a Yami, sus ojos negros clavándose en los carmesí del egipcio durante unos segundos. –Príncipe- le dijo entonces, asintiendo levemente. Yami respondió entonces con otro asentimiento. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora.

-El único gladiador mirmillón que queda, es Aulus, ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó.

-No se equivoca, señor. Frente a usted se encuentra uno de los mejores gladiadores de Roma- afirmó. El emperador asintió, mirando por unos momentos al gladiador del que hablaba, el cual ya estaba combatiendo contra los otros dos gladiadores.

-Deja que su nombre pase a la historia. Si gana éste combate, recibirá como premio una espada de madera- ordenó el ojiazul.

El hombre de cabellos negros se notó sorprendido, pero no dudó en asentir.

-Como ordene, señor- respondió.

-Eso es todo- le dijo el ojiazul.

-Con su permiso, me retiro- pidió el hombre. Y al ver el gobernante asentir, se alejó.

-¿Una… espada de madera?- preguntó entonces Yami, sintiéndose completamente desorientado. De todas las cosas que podían entregarle como premio a un luchador que arriesgaba su vida en la arena de combate… ¿le daban un espada de madera?

-Es el mejor premio que puede recibir un gladiador- contestó el ojiazul.

-No entiendo- afirmó el egipcio.

El castaño suspiró con cierta molestia. Sabía bien que Yami tenía todo el derecho de estar confundido, y de preguntar, pero era tedioso tener que explicar algo que para él ya era obvio. Se sentía como un maestro al lado de su estudiante.

-Cuando un gladiador recibe una espada de madera, significa que ha recibido su libertad- explicó.

-¿Quieres decir que… a estas personas las obligan a pelear?-

-La mayoría son criminales, o esclavos. También hay hombres libres, que en lugar de servir en el ejército decidieron convertirse en gladiadores- contestó. Yami asintió, la duda aclarándose. Aunque, viendo esos combates, no sabía qué era peor, si servir en el ejército o ser gladiador. –Ser gladiador puede traer muchos beneficios. Si eres bueno, el público te aclamará y te convertirás en un héroe para ellos- explicó.

-Se hacen famosos- comentó el ojirubí.

-Exactamente. Aulus es uno de eso gladiadores-

-Ya veo- susurró el egipcio, su atención concentrándose en el combate que estaba dando lugar. –No podrá ganar. Son dos contra uno- habló luego, al ver cómo el mirmillón luchaba por defenderse.

-No lo subestimes. Es uno de los mejores gladiadores que ha visto Roma- afirmó el ojiazul.

-Por cierto, ¿quién era ese hombre?- preguntó el príncipe, refiriéndose a Celsus.

-Es el editor, el organizador de éste combate- fue la respuesta. Yami asintió, todas sus dudas se encontraban disipadas ahora.

Por fin, pudo concentrarse en los gladiadores. A decir verdad, aún no creía que el gladiador de nombre Aulus pudiera ganar el combate. Estaba luchando contra dos hombres, armados ambos. Y los dos lo atacaban con fiera fuerza. Apenas si podía defenderse. ¿Cómo podría atacar entonces?

Sí, al hombre se le notaba la experiencia. Cada movimiento, salto, giro o inclinación parecía ser completamente coordinado. De hecho, si se le miraba la expresión corporal al luchador, se le notaba un manto de confianza y cierta arrogancia que se asomaba curiosa. Al parecer, aún en esa situación, el gladiador estaba convencido de que ganaría. No podía vérsele el rostro debido al casco, pero de seguro mostraría la misma confianza que mostraban los movimientos de su cuerpo.

Uno de los gladiadores atacó, la espada lista para clavarse en el pecho de Aulus. Pero éste logró predecir el ataque, consiguiendo bloquearlo con su escudo.

Y ese fue el momento perfecto. Al estar la espada sobre el escudo, su rival estuvo expuesto. Aquello fue aprovechado al máximo, y se reflejó cuando el famoso gladiador logró clavar su propia espada en el costado del contrincante, quien cayó de rodillas, gritando en una mezcla de dolor y sorpresa.

Lo siguiente fue tarea sencilla.

El otro rival se abalanzó sobre el gladiador, tratando con necedad de asestar un golpe y causar una herida paralizante.

Espadas chocaron, y escudos formaron defensas.

Y en los siguientes segundos, el segundo tracio cayó al suelo, producto de un simple golpe que lo dejó sin aire.

El gladiador victorioso aprovechó esto para quitarle el casco a su oponente. Lo tomó luego del cabello, mirando hacia las graderías, en donde las personas gritaban emocionadas.

-¿Qué me pide Roma que haga con ellos? ¡Mírenlos ahora, ni siquiera pueden pedir clemencia!- exclamó el hombre.

-¡Mitte! (4)-

-¡Iugula!-

-¡Mitte!- Esta vez el público pareció no ponerse de acuerdo. Unos cerraban el puño y ponían el pulgar en posición horizontal, mientras que otros bajaban el pulgar.

Al parecer, solo una persona podía decidir ahora.

El gladiador miró hacia donde se encontraba el emperador, esperando la orden del gobernante. De nuevo, los gritos dejaron de escucharse.

Ésta vez, el emperador se puso en pie. Pero su respuesta, fue muy diferente a la que los presentes habían esperado.

-¡El invitado de honor decidirá ésta vez!- exclamó, sus palabras llegando a oídos de los que se encontraban en las primeras graderías. Pero claro, pronto, las personas se encargaron de distribuir lo dicho por el ojiazul.

El silencio le siguió a las palabras del castaño. Aunque a decir verdad, eso había esperado el emperador.

Miró a su derecha, encontrando fácilmente a Yami. El joven miraba hacia todas direcciones, tal vez buscando al misterioso 'invitado de honor'. Parecía un pequeño pájaro moviendo su cabeza de esa forma. Debía admitir que la vista era… casi_ tierna_. Y no usaba esa última palabra muy seguido.

Finalmente, los ojos carmesí del egipcio se juntaron con los azules del romano.

-Creo que el invitado de honor no se presentó, Seto- comentó el menor, mostrando aún rastros de confusión en su semblante.

El ojiazul tan solo suspiró. Aunque a decir verdad, sentía la tentación de burlarse del príncipe por su… falta de lógica.

-Sí se presentó, estoy completamente seguro- profirió.

-¿Entonces dónde está?- preguntó con suma confusión el ojirubí, parpadeando repetidas veces de manera expectante.

-Levántate, Yami- ordenó el ojiazul.

El semblante del egipcio pasó de confusión, a sorpresa. Y de sorpresa, a casi inseguridad. Sus ojos se asemejaban a dos platos grandes.

-No- fue todo lo que dijo el joven. La 'o' la pronunció de manera prolongada. Aunque no había manera de saber si aquello fue producto de la sorpresa o de un simple paro de funciones cerebrales.

-Por si no lo has notado, hay casi diez mil personas esperándote- anunció el ojiazul. La escena se le hacía completamente divertida. El semblante de terror que tenía el egipcio era sumamente gracioso.

-¿El invitado de honor no se presenta y por eso yo debo tomar su lugar?- preguntó el joven, casi indignado. Él no era un simple repuesto.

El ojiazul rodó los ojos. No había esperado esta muestra de falta de inteligencia por parte de Yami.

-Solo hazlo… te lo explicaré después- afirmó. No podía retrasar más aquello.

Esas palabras parecieron calmar el enojo del ojirubí. Aunque la inseguridad no se fue.

–Seto, no puedo…- intentó decir.

-Sus opiniones están divididas. Puedes elegir lo que quieras- le dijo en voz baja el emperador, volviendo a tomar asiento.

-Pero…-

-Decídete. No te estarán esperando todo el día- insistió el ojiazul. –Y levántate. Te verán mejor así- afirmó el castaño.

-Pero…-

-Levántate- le dijo con más firmeza el gobernante. Yami obedeció ésta vez, maldiciendo silenciosamente su suerte. Y toda la culpa la tenía el muy informal 'invitado de honor'.

Miró al gladiador, quien esperaba aún alguna señal.

Suspiró entonces, no podía escapar de aquella situación.

Así, alzó su brazo, cerrando su mano en un puño. Su decisión era bastante obvia, y sabía bien que el ojiazul ya la conocía.

Bajó el pulgar.

El gladiador soltó a su rival de inmediato y clavó su espada en la tierra. Luego de ésta acción, se quitó el casco.

Las personas comenzaron a gritar y agitar los brazos tan pronto reconocieron al hombre. Al parecer, aquel gladiador de verdad era muy bien conocido.

Yami miró hacia las graderías, sorprendiéndose aún de estar en tan magnífico lugar. Era algo completamente distinto a todo lo que ya había visto, tan majestuoso que solo las pirámides de su tierra natal podían comparársele.

El público de pronto comenzó a gritar el nombre del gladiador, convirtiéndose aquello en casi un canto que inundó todo el lugar.

El egipcio miró hacia la arena nuevamente, observando con atención cómo el hombre de nombre Celsus le entregaba al gladiador una espada de madera. Sonrió luego, cuando el rostro del luchador se llenó de alegría y levantó los brazos en señal de victoria. A decir verdad, se sentía casi honrado de presenciar algo así, pues estaba seguro de que aquello no sucedía todo el tiempo.

-¡Príncipe!- Su atención se centró en el gladiador, quien desde la arena lo había llamado. –Ha sido un honor combatir antes sus ojos- afirmó el hombre, inclinándose en una leve reverencia. Yami asintió, un tanto avergonzado.

Volvió a sentarse entonces, notando por unos segundos cómo la mayoría de las personas había sacado un pañuelo y lo agitaban insistentemente.

Miró luego al emperador, quien se limitaba a observar con semblante serio los acontecimientos.

-Seto- llamó al ojiazul. Y cuando el gobernante lo miró expectante, continuó con sus palabras. -¿De verdad querías dejarlo en libertad o tus intenciones eran que yo presenciara algo así?- preguntó. Tenía esa leve duda, pues fuera como fuera dejar libre a un luchador tan imponente era casi un desperdicio. Por eso, no entendía la verdadera razón detrás de la decisión del ojiazul.

-Un poco de ambas- respondió el emperador con sorpresiva sinceridad, volviendo su mirada nuevamente hacia la arena.

Yami sonrió abiertamente. No había esperado una respuesta como esa. Conociendo al gobernante había pensado que le diría que solo deseaba dejar al hombre en libertad y nada más.

Sus ojos carmesí volvieron a centrarse en los presentes acontecimientos. Imaginaba que después de aquello seguirían más combates. Después de todo, diez gladiadores habían estado presentes en la práctica.

-Así que… ¿quién era el invitado de honor?- preguntó de pronto. No pensaba quedarse con esa duda.

-Olvida ese tema, es demasiado para tu razonamiento- fue la respuesta, inundada de extraña burla.

-Pero por…- se detuvo, analizando cuidadosamente la situación. Era la primera vez que asistía a un combate de gladiadores, era su cumpleaños, era un príncipe, venía con el emperador… podía encajar perfectamente con el perfil de un invitado de honor…

Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión. Por fin la situación fue más clara que el agua. Y la vergüenza fue enorme.

-Seto… no le dirás a nadie sobre esto- amenazó, mirando fijamente al ojiazul, quien tan solo se concentraba en mirar despreocupadamente hacia la arena.

-¿Sobre tu falta de inteligencia y de razonamiento lógico? Por supuesto que no- afirmó. El ojirubí estuvo a punto de suspirar en alivio. –Tal vez solo a Mokuba- pero ese comentario acabó con el alivio.

-No… te … atrevas- profirió el joven, con obvio enojo. Sus ojos se encontraron pronto con los azules del romano. -¡No te rías!- exclamó luego, cruzándose de brazos.

-No me estoy riendo- afirmó el ojiazul, mostrando un semblante serio.

-Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Te estás riendo de mí en tu interior-

-Ahora estás alucinando- Ante ese comentario, el egipcio tan solo se concentró en respirar con normalidad. Al castaño le fascinaba burlarse de cualquier cosa que hiciera. Cualquier oportunidad era buena para el ojiazul. Era completamente indignante.

En ese momento, de verdad quería acercarse a ese romano necio y… besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire.

Parpadeó varias veces, sonrojándose levemente. No estaba pensando claramente. Pero bueno, después de haber visto al ojiazul semidesnudo no podía evitar pensar en recorrer…

Detuvo de inmediato esa idea que se alejaba por completo de los caminos de la inocencia.

De reojo, miró cómo alguien le ofrecía una bebida.

Sin siquiera meditarlo pues la vergüenza ante su pensamiento le evitaba razonar claramente, le arrebató la copa a la persona, y tomó un gran sorbo…

-Yami, eso es vino- Pero tan pronto escuchó eso, escupió todo lo que había tomado. Cuando terminó, tosió varias veces, intentando quitarse ese sabor amargo. Miró dentro de la copa, notando el líquido oscuro que la llenaba. No había duda, era vino. Esa bebida que no quería volver a probar.

Miró al ojiazul, notando la enorme burla que se asomaba al semblante de éste. Si antes el romano se había reído de él, ahora sus ojos demostraban que por dentro lo que dejaba escapar eran grandes carcajadas.

Sin embargo, procuró con mucho esfuerzo ignorar el semblante del castaño.

-¿Cómo supiste que no me gusta el vino?- preguntó. Después de lo sucedido en la bacanal, había aprendido a odiar el alcohol.

-No lo sabía. Solo iba a decir que debías tomarlo más despacio o terminarías cayendo ebrio de aquí a la arena- explicó el castaño. Pareció entonces meditar en sus palabras. -Ahora que lo pienso, eso habría sido muy gracioso de ver. Sobre todo si en ese momento hubieran estado los leones en la arena. Un príncipe ebrio huyendo de las fieras… una comedia perfecta- comentó.

Yami solo pudo apretar los puños, mientras que su rostro estaba teñido del mismo tono rojo que sus ojos. ¿Por qué el romano insistía en burlarse de él? No era gracioso, en lo absoluto.

–Y felicidades, pintaste el suelo de color rojo violeta- agregó el ojiazul, mirando el arruinado suelo. Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un par de esclavos se dieran a la tarea de limpiarlo.

Yami rodó los ojos, intentando calmarse.

-Eres insoportable- murmuró, entre dientes.

-Ya me lo habías dicho antes- Ante esto, el ojirubí centró su mirada en el castaño. El enojo fue sucumbiendo a mirar al romano. Su semblante indignado pareció evaporarse de pronto, cuando una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Al menos, el romano se estaba divirtiendo, aunque fuera a costa suya. Podía soportar eso.

Los ojos de ambos se mantuvieron juntos por varios momentos. De manera inconsciente, el egipcio fue acercando su rostro.

El ojiazul, por su parte, no tuvo problema en hacer lo mismo.

El beso fue rápido. Tan solo un ligero roce de labios.

Después de eso, la atención del gobernante volvió hacia la arena.

Yami sonrió de manera casi ensoñadora. Si así era como harían las paces desde ese día en adelante, quería pelear con Seto a cada minuto.

Se acomodó en su asiento, mostrando aún una mirada perdida y un semblante contento. Sentía mariposas en el estómago. Era una sensación extraña, pero le gustaba.

A pesar de las burlas de ojiazul, ese día parecía estar yendo de maravilla.

Y a decir verdad, si todo seguía como hasta ese momento, ese día podría convertirse en uno de los mejores cumpleaños que había tenido.

**000**

Ave Imperator(o Ave Caesar), morituri te salutant: ave, emperador, los que van a morir te saludan. (Era el grito de los gladiadores antes de comenzar el combate)

(2) Habet, hoc habet: Acabó, ese acabó. (Cuando un gladiador era herido, el público gritaba esto.)

(3) Iugula: podría decirse que significa mátalo, o degüéllalo. Se gritaba esto mientras se ponía el dedo pulgar de manera horizontal (según sé lo del pulgar hacia abajo para pedir la muerte de un gladiador son inventos solamente)

(4) Mitte: suéltalo, o libéralo. Se reforzaba con el pulgar hacia abajo (Nuevamente, lo de subir el pulgar para pedir que al gladiador se le dejara vivir es errado)

**000**

Magi: nuevo capítulo n.n

Aclaraciones de la versión original: Lo de las vestales y el templo de Vesta es real, leyendo hace unos días sobre Roma me encontré con esa tradición del fuego sagrado, y decidí añadirla al fic. El combate de gladiadores intenté también basarlo en cómo eran realmente, aunque sé que hay detalles que se me escaparon. Lo de hacerlos luchar en equipos fue idea mía, no sé si sucedió en la realidad. Los mirmillones y tracios eran dos tipos de gladiadores. Según sé lo de la espada de madera como símbolo de libertad es verdad. Y según Wikipedia y Discovery Channel lo del pulgar hacia arriba y hacia abajo está errado, era el pulgar de manera horizontal y hacia abajo. En Egipto las luchas consistían en un tipo de esgrima con palos, así que supongo (no estoy segura en eso) de que los combates no eran a muerte. Y en el anfiteatro, se tenía la costumbre de que los hombres se sentaran separados de las mujeres. Y… creo que eso es todo.

Aclaraciones de los detalles que edité. La Guardia Pretoriana era la que estaba encargada de proteger al emperador. Durante el combate de gladiadores, se servía vino y algunos alimentos.

Y, acerca de la confusión de Yami con respecto al invitado de honor, la idea fue de Atami no Tsuki. Espero que le haya gustado el cambio… y a todas ustedes también n.n

Agradecimientos a **Mitsuki Asakura, Ruka, Atami no Tsuki, Natsuhi-san, yoyuki88, mariANA, Elsa Agabo, Azula1991, Patty MTK, manita chio **por sus reviews!

Nos vemos el próximo lunes

Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

**Flor de loto**

**Capítulo 12**

-¿Terminaste?- preguntó el gobernante, mirando con semblante serio al enfurecido joven. Sí, su semblante se notaba frío, pero por dentro, no podía dejar de reír. Y es que la pequeña _escenita _que estaba montando el egipcio era sumamente graciosa a su punto de vista.

-No. No he terminado. De hecho, estoy empezando. ¡Debiste habérmelo dicho!- le reclamó el ojirubí, su rostro completamente enrojecido. Por la furia o por la vergüenza, no había manera de saberlo.

El combate de gladiadores había terminado tiempo atrás. De hecho, el sol estaba pronto a ocultarse.

Y en ese momento recorrían nuevamente el Foro, ésta vez con más calma, y claro, con más preguntas de parte de Yami, quien a cada momento preguntaba por el nombre de cada edificación y monumento. Había necesitado toneladas de paciencia para contestar todas y cada una de las interrogaciones del menor, después de todo, sabía bien que el joven tenía derecho de preguntar, además, aquello demostraba que el príncipe estaba disfrutando el día, lo cual era bueno.

Aunque las preguntas del joven habían cesado, gracias al presente tema.

Pensándolo bien, si le hubiera dicho antes a Yami aquello que el joven le estaba reclamando en ese momento, tal vez les hubiera evitado a los guardias un día lleno de ejercicio y se hubiera evitado a sí mismo toneladas de estrés.

-Estás exagerando- habló, con tanta calma que hizo que la indignación creciera dentro del príncipe.

-Eres… no puedo... eres tan… voy a…!- intentó decir, apretando los puños sobre las riendas del caballo.

-¿Piensas terminar alguna de esas oraciones?- preguntó el emperador, nuevamente con calma. Era la segunda vez en ese día que el egipcio no podía terminar de decir ideas claras.

Yami miró al ojiazul, su mirada casi lanzando puñales.

-¡Debiste habérmelo dicho! Es decir, qué hubiera sucedido si de pronto… de pronto… ¡no quiero ni pensarlo!- exclamó el joven, más tentado que nunca de lanzar al ojiazul de su caballo. Después de todo, lo tenía más que merecido.

-Por esa razón insistí en recorrer la ciudad a caballo y no a pie- afirmó.

-¿Y qué diferencia representa eso? Todo viene… ¡de arriba!- insistió. El ojiazul suspiró. A decir verdad, el asunto ya estaba siendo molesto.

-Toda Roma sabe que su emperador acostumbra salir a caballo a la ciudad. Nadie se atrevería a dejar caer sus… pertenencias si ven un caballo. Además, éstas son mis mejores ropas, no iba a ensuciarlas- explicó. Yami rodó los ojos.

Todo aquello se resumía a un pequeño detalle que el ojiazul le reveló momentos atrás. Mientras recorrían la ciudad, había notado que la mayoría de las personas llevaban una manta cubriendo sus cabezas y sus ropas. Pero había descartado preguntar, pues pensó que solo era la costumbre de allí. Sin embargo, ahora el ojiazul le había explicado el por qué de aquel detalle. Al parecer, al tener las construcciones más de un primer piso, las personas que se encontraban en los niveles más altos se negaban a bajar para tirar su basura… y en cambio, simplemente la arrojaban por la ventana. Así de simple y sin importar quien estuviera pasando por el lugar en el momento.

Por los dioses, ¿qué clase de cultura tenía esa gente? Su nivel de pereza era exagerado.

Sí, había notado que las calles no eran las más limpias del mundo, pero en Egipto tampoco brillaban de limpieza los caminos. Jamás hubiera imaginado que la contaminación allí se debía a que las personas tiraban la basura desde arriba.

Era normal que las calles estuvieran sucias, pero, ¿lanzar la basura por la ventana? Eso ya era demasiado.

Y lo peor, es que en más de una ocasión él se había bajado de su caballo, así que había estado 'expuesto'. Por esa razón, era que le estaba reclamando al gobernante.

Suspiró de pronto. Aquella conversación no estaba llegando a ninguna parte.

-¿Adónde vamos ahora?- preguntó entonces, cambiando el tema. Aún estaba molesto claro, pero nada lograría con seguir insistiendo.

-Al teatro- fue la respuesta.

-¿Teatro?- interrogó, la curiosidad comenzando a hacerse presente. A decir verdad, había creído que ya iban de regreso al palacio.

El ojiazul asintió. Luego, señaló hacia adelante.

-Allá está- afirmó. Yami miró hacia donde señalaba el castaño. Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión al ver el lugar. Tenía cierto parecido con el anfiteatro, aunque sin lugar a dudas no era una edificación tan alta. Parecía ser un semicírculo solamente y no un círculo completo como el anfiteatro.

La curiosidad aumentó, pues aún no sabía qué era lo que iban a ver allí.

-¿Y exactamente qué es lo veremos ahí?- preguntó.

-Una presentación… con actores- explicó el castaño, no teniendo realmente en claro cómo explicarle aquello al joven.

-¿Actores?- interrogó el menor, aunque la pregunta se la hizo a él mismo. Tenía una leve idea de lo que podía ser. En Egipto, existían personas que solían representar la muerte y resurrección de Osiris (1), utilizando máscaras y danzas. Tal vez lo que vería allí sería algo parecido. -¿De tragedia?- preguntó ahora.

-De comedia- fue la respuesta. Yami asintió, aunque aquella información le había producido cierta emoción. A decir verdad, pensar en mirar una presentación que le traería risa era relajador. Definitivamente, lo último que necesitaba era observar una tragedia, aunque no fuera real.

En unos momentos estuvieron cerca de la entrada del lugar.

El primero en bajarse de su caballo fue el gobernante. Yami siguió su ejemplo segundos después.

Y así, entraron, el paisaje convirtiéndose en un simple pasillo, casi idéntico al del anfiteatro, con la única diferencia de que éste no se inclinaba en forma ascendente.

Caminaron por algún tiempo. Al llegar a la salida del pasillo, no se observó una luz cegadora, pues la noche empezaba a caer.

Pero Yami miró sus alrededores nuevamente con admiración. Tal y como en el anfiteatro, habían graderías allí, las cuales estaban casi llenas de personas. Por lo que podía ver, las mujeres ahora sí estaban mezcladas junto a los hombres, y no separadas de ellos. No había tanto ruido ahora, pero sí se escuchaba el sonido de las personas hablando al mismo tiempo.

En sí, el ambiente parecía más tranquilo ahora.

Siguió al ojiazul, notando que se acercaban a una parte de las graderías. Miró entonces a su derecha, notando que había allí una especie de escenario, que tenía como fondo varias columnas de piedras. Había varias antorchas colgando de aquellas columnas, por lo tanto, todo el escenario podía apreciarse con claridad.

Su atención regresó al gobernante, cuando notó que éste se había sentado ya. Ésta vez, no esperó una indicación del ojiazul, y en cambio, se sentó a su lado izquierdo. No había asientos separados como en el anfiteatro, sino simples graderías, por lo tanto, ahora estaba sentado sumamente cerca del castaño. No que esto le molestara claro. Debía admitir que era todo lo contrario.

Por unos segundos, miró hacia el escenario. Definitivamente, se encontraban en el lugar con mejor vista.

-Emperador- Miró a la izquierda, mientras que el ojiazul hacía lo mismo.

Sus ojos carmesí notaron a un hombre, de tal vez cuarenta años, de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños casi rubios, quien además vestía una toga blanca. Pero no fue el hombre quien captó su atención, sino la joven que venía con él. Podría tener trece o catorce años. Pero aún a esa edad, tenía que ser una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto. Su cabello rubio se encontraba recogido en una media cola, algo poco común pues casi todas las mujeres allí lo llevaban amarrado en un moño. Era ondulado, sedoso a la vista, y llegaba a la media espalda de la joven. Sus ojos eran de un tono verde claro, parecido al color de los ojos del hombre. Era completamente resaltante y bello. Sobre su delgado cuerpo lucía una túnica blanca que marcaba sus caderas a la perfección, y una especie de manta de color azul abrazaba sus hombros.

Por unos segundos, apartó sus ojos de la menor y volvió su atención al gobernante, su semblante decayendo cuando notó la mirada atenta que el ojiazul le dirigía a la joven.

-Cato- pronunció de pronto el castaño, asintiéndole al hombre en forma de saludo. Al parecer, el emperador conocía a aquel hombre.

-Señor, es un gusto encontrarlo. Imagino que quien se encuentra a su lado es el príncipe de Egipto- habló el hombre, mirando a Yami.

El ojirubí asintió.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Yami Atemu- se presentó.

-El gusto es mío, príncipe. Mi nombre es Cato, y ella- habló, tocando el hombro de la joven. –Es mi hija Claudia- finalizó.

-Príncipe- saludó la menor, inclinándose levemente. Yami solo asintió esta vez.

-Hermosa, como siempre- habló el ojiazul. El egipcio lo miró de inmediato, en sus ojos notándose una profunda sorpresa. ¿Acaso el gobernante había llamado a la joven hermosa?

Apretó los puños, sintiéndose levemente molesto. A él, el ojiazul no le había dicho algo como eso. De hecho, de parte del emperador solo recibía sarcasmos. ¿Y a esa… desconocida joven, le hacía un cumplido como ese? Era injusto. Él también merecía recibir cumplidos de parte del romano. De hecho, solo él era digno de eso. Nadie más. Sobre todo esa niña.

-Le agradezco el comentario- susurró la joven, completamente sonrojada.

-Sí, es hermosa, ¿no es así?- habló el hombre, mirando a su hija con orgullo. –Con su belleza podría ser la madre de un emperador- afirmó.

Yami miró al hombre, ahora sumamente molesto. ¿Qué clase de comentario había sido aquel?

-No hay duda de ello- Y nuevamente, miró al ojiazul, no creyendo las palabras del gobernante. De hecho, como un simple acto reflejo, su brazo derecho se enredó en el izquierdo del castaño con fuerza. Solo pudo mirar cómo los ojos azules del emperador se enfocaban de nuevo en la joven. Y su cuerpo pareció arder en llamas cuando notó cómo el castaño miraba a la menor casi con admiración.

Solo eso le faltaba, primero Minerva, y ahora esa niña.

No quería que el ojiazul le prestara atención a otras mujeres, u hombres. ¡Quería tener toda la atención del castaño para él solo!

Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión ante el pensamiento. ¿_Quería _tener la atención del gobernante? No, _necesitaba _tenerla, pero no era algo que deseara… ¿cierto?

Por supuesto, después de todo, lo más importante era su pueblo… ¿o no?

Sacudió su cabeza levemente. No podía permitirse esa clase de pensamientos. Su familia era lo más importante para él, nadie más. Por eso necesitaba la atención del ojiazul, no existía más razón que esa.

-Parece ser que la obra está cerca de dar inicio. Nos retiramos, señor- habló de pronto el hombre.

El príncipe miró a padre e hija, sus ojos casi lanzando fuego. Aún en ese momento, su agarre sobre el brazo del emperador persistía. De hecho, no tenía intenciones de soltarlo en algún tiempo cercano. A ese pasó, comenzaría a lanzar humo de las orejas.

El ojiazul asintió.

-Vamos, hija- llamó el hombre, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia su lugar en las graderías.

La joven se quedó allí, para gran molestia del egipcio. Le sonrió al ojiazul y habló, su dulce y femenina voz casi dándole náuseas al príncipe.

-Con su permiso, señor- pidió.

-Ya te había dicho que me es molesto que te dirijas a mí de esa forma- fue lo que dijo el gobernante. Yami parpadeó confundido, notando también cómo la menor se sonrojaba a más no poder.

-Lo siento… Seto- susurró entonces la joven, mirando hacia abajo con vergüenza y cierta timidez. –Con su permiso- agregó luego.

-Adelante- contestó el ojiazul. La menor asintió, dándose así la vuelta y siguiendo a su padre.

El gobernante dirigió entonces su atención al egipcio. Había notado ya el fuerte agarre que el joven mantenía sobre su brazo, y deseaba saber la razón de aquella acción.

Aunque, a decir verdad, tenía ya una idea de lo que podría haber causado aquel pequeño acto de… posesividad por parte del príncipe.

Y, efectivamente, al ver al joven, notó su semblante enfurecido. De hecho, el egipcio parecía estar a punto de asesinar a alguien. Y claro, aquello no le causó más que profunda gracia.

-Seto- llamó de pronto el ojirubí, mientras subía la mirada, la cual había tenido enfocada en el suelo. Aún no podía creer que aquella joven hubiera llamado al gobernante por su nombre. Y no solo eso, que el ojiazul le _pidiera _a ella que lo llamara de esa forma. Le había molestado aquello, era muy obvio, pues solo él tenía derecho de pronunciar el nombre del castaño.

Solo él y nadie más. Punto.

-Te notas molesto- escuchó al emperador decir. –Una hermosa joven, ¿no crees?- agregó el castaño, queriendo hacer enojar aún más al egipcio. Tenía que admitir que era divertido hacerlo enojar. Pero sobre todo, ver ese lado celoso. –Una princesa, no hay duda-

-Te equivocas. Primero que nada, no estoy molesto. Y segundo… no me parece que esa niña sea hermosa- afirmó el egipcio.

-¿Estás ciego?- Ante esa pregunta, las llamaradas de furia volvieron a inundar al príncipe. ¿Por qué el castaño defendía la belleza de una simple joven? Al único a quien debía defender era a él. Al único al que debía besar era a él. ¡Con el único con quien debía bañarse y por ende estar desnudo era con él!

Al entender su terrible último pensamiento, comenzó a toser con insistencia.

-¿Otra vez tomaste vino?- preguntó con burla el ojiazul, refiriéndose claro al incidente en el anfiteatro.

-No te burles- se quejó el joven con indignación. –E insisto. Esa joven no tiene nada de especial. De hecho, ¿no le visto el enorme barro que tenía en la frente?- preguntó.

-Un… barro- repitió el ojiazul, alzando la ceja. Yami estaba siendo muy obvio en cuanto a su ataque de celos.

-Sí, era tan grande que parecía un cuerno. Pero con tanto maquillaje es lógico que no lo hayas notado-

-Yami, ella es muy joven para usar maquillaje…-

-Tonterías, yo uso maquillaje desde que tengo memoria- interrumpió el ojirubí. En su cultura, desde niños les pintaban los ojos con kohl. No creía que en Roma fuera diferente.

-Por cierto… aquí solo las mujeres usan maquillaje-profirió el romano. Definitivamente, hacer enojar a Yami era entretenido.

Y ante su último comentario, el enojo fue más que obvio en el egipcio.

-¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó con indignación el menor.

-Que tal vez deba dejar de llamarte 'príncipe Yami', para decirte 'princesa Yami' de hoy en adelante, _princesa_- comentó con suma burla.

El egipcio pareció estar a punto de estallar en furia.

-Eres completamente…-

-Insoportable. Ya lo sé- interrumpió. –El punto es que estás molesto- agregó

Yami apretó los puños. Había podido escuchar claramente la burla en la voz del ojiazul. Sabía a lo que se refería el castaño. Y por supuesto que estaba molesto. Esa joven había acabado con su buen humor.

Y lo peor, es que el romano se estaba aprovechando de eso para seguir burlándose de él.

Pero entonces, sonrió. Ahora que lo pensaba, podría tomar ventaja fácilmente. Además, se encontraban en un lugar público, lo cual haría todo… más divertido. Después de todo, suficientes burlas había recibido del ojiazul durante todo el día. Era su turno ahora.

Y sabía cómo hacerlo. Era tan simple como mezclar su verdadera personalidad, con un leves toques de… picardía.

Sí, le iba a dejar en claro al ojiazul que dirigirle cumplidos a otra persona que no fuera a él no se encontraba entre las mejores opciones.

-¿Molesto? ¿Por qué estaría molesto?- preguntó con inocencia.

El ojiazul alzó una ceja, al parecer captando el nuevo brillo arrogante que mostraban los ojos carmesí del egipcio.

Algo planeaba el joven, era muy obvio.

El príncipe dejó escapar una exclamación, como cuando alguien recuerda o se entera de algo de pronto.

-¡Ah! Lo dices por _ella…- _comentó. Rió luego, la competitividad inundando por completo sus ojos. Ésta vez, pensaba tomar la delantera. –No estoy molesto…-

-Celoso- murmuró el ojiazul.

-Ni mucho menos celoso, emperador. Sé bien que estás completamente embelesado conmigo, así que no tengo razón alguna para estar celoso- afirmó el ojirubí.

-¿Y de dónde sacaste esa idea?- preguntó el gobernante, siguiéndole el juego al menor. Aquel era el mismo Yami que había visto el primer día, con esa competitividad y burla adheridos a sus ojos.

Le gustaba esa faceta del joven, no iba a negarlo. Tal vez por eso decidió seguirle el juego.

-Veamos- comenzó el egipcio, recostándose contra el hombro del castaño con toda la confianza del mundo. –Primero que nada, se encuentra mi físico. Sé que te cautivó desde el primer momento-

-Eso crees- susurró el ojiazul.

-Luego, mi personalidad. ¿A quién no le agrada?- interrogó el joven, ignorando el comentario del castaño.

El gobernante solo rodó los ojos ésta vez.

–Y claro, no olvidemos lo más importante. Aquello que puedo afirmar es lo que más… te gusta- afirmó, su tono de voz tornándose más seductor con cada palabra. –Soy virgen, así que puedo asegurarte que soy muy…- se detuvo, acercándose a la oreja del emperador. –Muy- volvió a decir, acercándose aún más. –Muy- de nuevo lo dijo, susurrando ya sobre el oído del ojiazul. –Estrecho- finalizó, dejando escapar aquella palabra en casi un gemido.

El gobernante solo pudo toser entonces, intentando con esfuerzo esconder su sorpresa.

Definitivamente, no había esperado que Yami dijera algo como eso.

El egipcio sonrió complacido. Esa había sido la reacción que había querido obtener.

-Así que por supuesto, no tengo por qué sentir celos- afirmó entonces, alejándose del ojiazul y cruzándose de brazos.

-Ni siquiera sabes de lo que estás hablando- habló el gobernante, mirando al joven a los ojos, e intentando no pensar en las palabras dichas por el menor. No era el… momento de pensar en eso.

-Y casi lo olvido- comentó el egipcio, ignorando de nuevo al emperador.

Se acercó entonces, sus ojos destellando con sarcasmo y cierta diversión. Por un lado, no estaba muy conforme de actuar así, pero por el otro, debía admitir que era entretenido hacerlo. Como un juego, y a él le fascinaban los juegos.

Sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello del castaño, y su rostro se detuvo a unos centímetros del rostro del ojiazul.

-Beso muy bien- susurró, y sin siquiera esperar a que un segundo más pasara, juntó sus labios con los del emperador.

Al parecer, al ojiazul no le molestó el hecho de que Yami lo besara en medio de toda esa gente. Pero no tenía razón para molestarse. Después de todo, él había besado al menor en el anfiteatro, frente a miles de personas. Así que rodeó con sus brazos la delgada cintura del menor, y se encargó de profundizar el beso.

El sabor exótico del príncipe fue el primero en recibirlo. Era intoxicante, como siempre, llegando casi a lo embriagante.

Después de pocos segundos, el ojirubí correspondió la caricia, olvidándose por completo del lugar en el que estaban y concentrándose en sus acciones. Su lengua encontró la del ojiazul, y ambas danzaron a un ritmo suave. No era una lucha por dominación, sino un simple baile lento. El beso en general fue delicado.

El egipcio no pudo evitar gemir muy levemente, cuando el castaño se separó tan solo milímetros, y tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, succionándolo con delicadeza.

Y entonces, el beso terminó.

Por unos segundos, se miraron a los ojos, pero pronto el gobernante miró hacia el escenario.

-Parece ser que la obra ya comenzó- anunció, desenredando sus brazos del cuerpo del menor.

Yami miró hacia el frente, notando que de hecho, había personas actuando allí. Y solo entonces, notó que las personas en las graderías reían a cada segundo.

Al parecer, nadie había notado las acciones de ambos.

Sus brazos se apartaron así del cuello del ojiazul. Pero se negó a separarse del gobernante. De hecho, enredó ahora sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del castaño, pues debido a que su estatura era más baja, aquella posición le quedaba mucho más cómoda para relajarse y mirar la obra.

Y una sonrisa se hizo paso en sus labios, cuando sintió un brazo del emperador rodear sus hombros.

Al parecer, la pequeña 'competencia' que había dado lugar segundos atrás ya había finalizado. Ahora solo quería pasar un buen rato, sin tener que recurrir nuevamente a los sarcasmos.

Aunque por supuesto, eso no significaba que ya no estuviera molesto. Lo estaba aún, y bastante.

Solo esperaba no volverse a encontrar con aquella joven en un tiempo cercano.

Por fin, hizo un esfuerzo por centrar su atención en la obra. Curiosamente, se escuchaba música, pero los actores no hablaban.

La confusión lo inundó. ¿Cómo podía ser graciosa una presentación si nadie hablaba en ella?

Suspiró, decidiendo esperar y juzgar al final.

Miró entonces a uno de los actores, quien caminaba enfocando su atención en una bolsa negra grande que traía en sus manos. Por la expresión de su rostro, parecía que estaba riendo sin parar. Sus ropas era humildes, una simple túnica que denotaba una baja clase social.

Metió la mano en la bolsa, sacando lo que parecían ser varias monedas. Asintió con la cabeza repetidamente, al parecer satisfecho de tener tanta ganancia.

Una atractiva mujer apareció entonces, caminando directamente hacia el hombre. Sus ropas nuevamente eran romanas, consistiendo en una túnica y una estola verde. Su cabello castaño estaba recogido en un moño. Y su caminado era arrogante, con un movimiento de caderas pronunciado. Además, iba muy concentrada mirándose las uñas.

Así que obviamente, ambos terminaron chocando.

La mujer quedó de espaldas sobre el suelo, mientras que el hombre se encontró encima de ella, con su rostro justo frente a sus pechos.

El rostro del hombre se mostró casi embobado por unos momentos. Y entonces, levantó la mano en la que tenía la bolsa y la miró por unos segundos. Seguidamente, miró los pechos de la mujer.

Y asintió, dando a entender que la vida le estaba entregando muy buena… cosecha.

El ojirubí rió ligeramente, notando cómo el público hacía lo mismo.

-Suertudo- escuchó a alguien decir.

Y la presentación prosiguió cuando la mujer se quitó al hombre de encima, su rostro demostrando casi asco de haber estado tan cerca de aquel hombre de baja clase social.

Sus brazos se movieron furiosamente. Al parecer, la mujer le estaba reclamando al hombre lo sucedido.

Pero el aludido solo sonrió, tomando una postura orgullosa y sacando el pecho en señal de arrogancia. Y con la mano que tenía desocupada, señaló la bolsa llena de monedas.

La mujer no le hizo caso, y siguió con lo mismo. Pero al notar la insistencia del hombre, se cruzó de brazos, mirando al otro con suma arrogancia. Y asintió.

El hombre abrió la bolsa, acercándose a la mujer para que ésta pudiera ver su contenido.

Con desinterés, los ojos de la mujer miraron la bolsa. Pero al entender lo que había dentro, la dama cubrió su boca con sus manos en señal de sorpresa. Luego, miró el hombre, sus ojos casi llorosos de alegría.

Y así, con sumo descaro e hipocresía, lo abrazó, besando su mejilla y sonriendo abiertamente.

Yami rió de nuevo. Ahora más bien, debía admitir que el hecho de que los actores no hablaran le agregaba comicidad a la obra.

Se movió ligeramente, buscando una nueva posición. Su cabeza pasó de estar recostada contra el brazo del ojiazul que rodeaba sus hombros, a recostarse contra el pecho del castaño. Y es que, por alguna razón, no tenía intenciones de alejarse del gobernante. Así que, además, sus brazos siguieron rodeando la cintura del emperador.

Y en esa posición, notó algo casi de inmediato. Aún con todas las vestimentas que cubrían el pecho del castaño, podía escuchar claramente los latidos de su corazón.

Por alguna razón que sinceramente no pudo entender, aquello le dibujó una sonrisa a su rostro.

A decir verdad, nunca había estado así, de esa forma al lado de una persona. De hecho, a las únicas dos personas aparte del ojiazul a quienes había abrazado era a su hermano y a su madre. Y a su padre también, aunque solo una vez. Pero ellos eran su familia, por eso debía admitir, que poder estar tan cerca de alguien de forma… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Romántica, quizás? No estaba seguro de cómo podría llamarse aquello. El punto era simple, que encontrarse así de cerca junto a alguien con quien no compartía ningún parentesco era una sensación diferente, pero muy agradable. Le producía un sentimiento… cálido y placentero, al que no se atrevía a ponerle nombre.

Suspiró, mordiéndose el labio. Sabía bien que no podía involucrarse emocionalmente con el ojiazul. No era la mejor opción. Pero… se le hacía difícil, no podía negarlo ya.

Y ese día, dioses, ese día había sido uno de los mejores de su vida. El solo pensar que el emperador dejó de lado sus obligaciones, todo el trabajo, para simplemente salir con él todo el día le transmitía una alegría inmensa.

Sí, tal vez el castaño no era la persona más risueña del mundo, pero a pesar de eso, le agradaba su personalidad. Y lo sucedido días atrás, cuando el gobernante lo había golpeado y había mostrado enorme enojo y frialdad, a su punto de vista no había sido culpa de nadie más que suya. Él había sido el idiota que siguió a Minerva a la bacanal. El emperador había tenido toda la razón de sentir enojo.

_-"¿Qué me está sucediendo?"- _se preguntó, no entiendo aún a qué se debía todos aquellos pensamientos. Antes, le habían pasado por la mente, pero no les dio nunca la mayor importancia. Ahora, sin embargo, no podía dejar de prestarles atención. Le habían llegado de repente, para no irse al parecer.

Intentó concentrarse en la presentación, pero ahora, no podía escuchar la música, ni las risas del público. En ese momento, el único sonido que parecía importar era el de los latidos del corazón del ojiazul.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Estaba enfermando, acaso? ¿Por qué no podía escuchar nada más?

En un acto reflejo, desenredó su brazo izquierdo de la cintura del castaño, y en un rápido movimiento, su mano también izquierda tomó con fuerza el medallón que caía sobre su pecho, aquel que el ojiazul le había comprado esa mañana.

De todos los dioses y los personajes romanos que había, ¿por qué escogió ése? Desde el momento en que lo vio, no dudó en escogerlo, casi sin meditarlo.

Aunque, a decir verdad, un pensamiento sí había entrado a su mente cuando miró el medallón. Protección, esa había sido la única palabra que llegó a su mente antes de tomar el collar y decidir que ése sería el que llevaría.

Pero, ¿para qué necesitaba otro símbolo de protección? Tenía aquella pirámide invertida de oro, y por lo tanto, la protección y el recuerdo de su familia. ¿Por qué sintió la necesidad de tener otra fuente de protección? Si tenía a su familia, eso debía ser suficiente, ¿cierto? No requería de _nadie _más… ¿o no era así?

Quiso sacudir su cabeza, pero debido a su posición ni siquiera intentó hacerlo. Y en cambio, le prestó toda su atención a la presentación, intentando con mucho esfuerzo alejar todos aquellos confusos pensamientos de su mente. Su mano soltó el medallón, y su brazo volvió a su antigua posición alrededor de la cintura del gobernante.

Y las risas pronto escaparon de su boca, deshaciendo lentamente la tensión que se había formaba en su interior.

Por fin, pudo escuchar las demás risas, y la música que se presentaba a veces. Aunque una leve inconformidad seguía presente, pero logró ignorarla.

Siguió prestando atención a la obra. A veces reía, y a veces más bien se sonrojaba. La presentación contenía algunos detalles un tanto… vulgares y de contenido sexual, así que aquello era lo que le hacía sonrojar.

Mientras eso ocurría, el ojiazul lo miraba atentamente. Tan pronto sintió el brazo de Yami moverse su atención se había dirigido al joven. Lo había visto tomar el medallón, el que él le había comprado, en su mano, al tiempo que parecía estar teniendo una especie de batalla interna. Ahora que lo pensaba, aún no tenía idea de cuál dios había escogido Yami.

Lo averiguaría luego, pues en ese momento ya estaba oscuro, así que era obvio que no podría ver con claridad la imagen en el medallón.

Notó entonces cómo Yami volvía a reír. Y a decir verdad, la vista le pareció… bella. No todos los días se podía ver al egipcio riendo.

Olvidó en ese momento el asunto de la presentación, y en cambio, se concentró en mirar las facciones del príncipe. Miró sus ojos, los cuales parecían cambiar de tono a un rojo más vivo cada vez que el joven reía. Sus dientes, blancos y perfectamente alineados se asomaban también cuando las risas escapaban de aquel pequeño cuerpo. Era una vista cautivadora, no había forma de negarlo.

Yami era la primera persona que había conocido que parecía no tener un solo defecto. Su físico era casi una obra de arte. Y su personalidad, aunque molesta en ocasiones, no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

-Seto- Solo hasta que escuchó aquello notó que el egipcio lo miraba. –Creo que la obra ya terminó- anunció luego.

El gobernante miró hacia el escenario, comprobando que de hecho la presentación había terminado.

Aunque sabía bien que no del todo.

-Falta una última parte. Pero sé que no te gustará- avisó, ganándose una mirada confundida por parte del príncipe. –Es mejor irnos- afirmó.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo sigue ahora?- interrogó el joven, parpadeando con notoria confusión.

-Nudatio mimarum(2_)- _Fue la respuesta.

-No entiendo- insistió el menor.

El emperador suspiró. Nuevamente tenía que explicarle a Yami otro detalle.

Iba a hablar, cuando de pronto el público comenzó a hacer ruido, lanzando exclamaciones. Además, la música comenzó a escucharse.

Miró hacia el frente, notando que las mujeres que participaron en la presentación ya comenzaban a bailar.

-Seto- escuchó nuevamente a Yami.

-Las mujeres se van a desnudar al compás de la música- explicó. Ahora, los ojos carmesí del egipcio mostraron profunda sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó el egipcio. Ahora sí, no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Es la costumbre- fue la única respuesta.

-Extraña costumbre- murmuró el joven, sabiendo que posiblemente el ojiazul no lo había escuchado. Pero lo que tenía muy en claro ahora, era que no pensaba quedarse a ver aquello. -¿Podemos irnos?- le dijo al emperador, desenredando sus brazos de la cintura del ojiazul.

El gobernante asintió, poniéndose en pie.

Yami hizo lo mismo, tomando de manera casi inconsciente la mano del castaño en la suya. Si bien el escenario estaba iluminado por varias antorchas, en las graderías la historia era diferente. Sí era posible ver el camino, pero por simple seguridad, optó por mantener un agarre sobre el ojiazul.

Caminaron entonces fuera del lugar. No tardaron mucho en hacerlo, pues después de todo, no solo el espacio en las graderías era el mejor, sino también la cercanía que tenía con la salida.

Pasaron por aquel pasillo iluminado con antorchas, el mismo que habían atravesado para entrar.

Pronto, la brisa nocturna se volvió a sentir, cuando finalmente abandonaron el teatro. Y solo hasta entonces, el ojirubí apartó su mano de la del emperador.

Caminó hacia su caballo, el cual se encontraba en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado, siendo custodiado por los guardias. Iba a subirse, pero se detuvo de pronto.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia el ojiazul, quien ya estaba montado sobre su caballo.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- preguntó. No tenía en claro por qué deseaba ir con el castaño. Procuró además no pensar siquiera en la razón. No deseaba enredarse con más pensamientos confusos.

-Como quieras- fue la respuesta.

Yami sonrió ligeramente. Había esperado un sarcasmo como respuesta, o una negación.

Se acercó entonces, subiéndose fácilmente al caballo. Y cuando ya estuvo sentado, enredó sus brazos en la cintura del ojiazul. Después de todo, lo último que deseaba era caerse. Aunque no pudo negar que una cálida sensación lo inundó al encontrarse tan cerca del gobernante nuevamente.

Y así, avanzaron de regreso al palacio.

Yami se encargó de mirar la ciudad con detenimiento, queriendo recordar cada detalle. La luz de la luna le daba una bella iluminación al lugar, lo cual hacía posible que las edificaciones de los alrededores se vieran fácilmente.

Las calles lucían casi vacías. Aún podía verse una u otra persona, pero definitivamente no era la cantidad exagerada que había visto en la mañana. Por lo tanto, el silencio y la quietud se hacían presentes.

No supo cuando, pero de un momento a otro encontró que había recostado su cabeza contra la espalda del ojiazul.

Pero, en lugar a alejarse, cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de aquella cómoda posición.

Recordó entonces la presentación que momentos atrás había presenciado. Al final, el hombre se había quedado sin dinero, pues lo había gastado todo en regalos para aquella ambiciosa mujer. Y claro, tan pronto la mujer se enteró de esto, desapareció casi en el aire.

La obra en sí, había sido cómica, y sin lugar a dudas le había gustado.

Definitivamente, aquel día había simbolizado uno de los mejores cumpleaños que había tenido. Poder conocer tan majestuosa ciudad, al lado de nada menos que el emperador de aquel imperio era un honor enorme, que apreciaba profundamente. Claro, extrañaba a su familia, y le dolía que ellos no pudieran estar a su lado en ese día. Sin embargo, no sentía tristeza. Había pensado que ese día sería terrible para él, y se había preparado casi para una leve depresión. Pero en cambio, lo había disfrutado. No estaba del todo feliz, ni tampoco se sentía completo. Su familia siempre ocuparía un espacio dentro de su corazón, y si ellos no estaban, ese espacio estaría vacío. Empero, sentía más emociones positivas que negativas en aquel momento.

A decir verdad… tal vez sí estaba feliz.

Suspiró. Se sentía casi culpable de sentirse feliz, por eso le costaba trabajo aceptarlo.

Pero, ¿para qué negarlo? Sí había cierta alegría en su interior.

Todo lo sucedido en Roma había sido completamente distinto a lo que había esperado. En su mente, había pensado que sin lugar a dudas perdería su virginidad la misma noche en la llegaría a territorio romano. Y, en cambio, habían pasado ya… ¿siete, u ocho días tal vez? No estaba muy seguro. Pero cualquiera fuera la respuesta, aún a esas alturas conservaba su inocencia. Difícil de creer para él, que el ojiazul no le hubiera conocido sexualmente aún. Pero así era, y no podía evitar sentir cierto… agrado y hasta agradecimiento hacia el castaño por esto.

Además, había pensado que su vida allí sería igual o peor a la de un esclavo. Y no había sido así. Si bien su libertad ahora era limitada, su vida no podía compararse con la de un esclavo. Por los dioses, podía hasta hablarle con burlas y sarcasmos al emperador y conservar su cabeza, situación que jamás podría ser si él de verdad estuviera al nivel de un esclavo.

Y por último, había esperado que el emperador, además de cuadruplicar su edad, fuera una persona sumamente cruel. Claro, el ojiazul no era una persona dulce ni mucho menos, de hecho, se podían encontrar rastros de crueldad en su personalidad. Después de todo, había que tomar en cuenta que el castaño había asesinado a sus propios padres. Pero al menos, hacia él, aquella crueldad aún no había sido dirigida. Tal vez algo de frialdad y enojo, pero eso lo había causado él mismo.

Sí, su vida en Roma resultó ser muy diferente a lo que había esperado. A decir verdad, hasta el hecho de dormir en la misma cama que el emperador le había sorprendido. Pues había esperado dormir en el suelo y si acaso con una sábana delgada. Y es que al menos en Egipto, dormir al lado del faraón era un privilegio reservado solamente para la esposa de mayor importancia del rey. Ni las demás esposas, ni mucho menos las concubinas, podían dormir al lado del gobernante.

De hecho, su padre tenía una esposa más, con quien había tenido una hija. Hija, que por cierto, además de ser su media hermana, debía convertirse en su esposa en un futuro. Futuro que fue cambiado cuando todo el asunto con Roma inició.

Pero a pesar de eso, a sus ojos, su única familia era su padre, su madre y su hermano. Los demás eran importantes para él claro, pero no tanto como su verdadera familia.

-Llegamos- Levantó la mirada al escuchar esto, alejando su rostro de la espalda del ojiazul. Sin dudas, el viaje de regreso se había sido rápido.

Se bajó entonces del caballo, dándole espacio al gobernante para que éste hiciera lo mismo.

Un pensamiento lo inundó. Al decidir que vendría a Roma, se había sentido ligeramente incómodo con el hecho de saber que tendría una relación con otro hombre, pues siempre había estado seguro de que le gustaban las mujeres.

Ahora, en cambio, pensar en mantener una relación con una mujer era lo que se le hacía extraño.

Un gran cambio, sin lugar a dudas. Y es que desde el primer momento en el que miró al ojiazul, lo había encontrado atractivo, cosa que jamás le había sucedido antes.

-Vamos- escuchó aquello. Asintió, siguiendo al gobernante.

La brisa nocturna se extinguió pronto. Ahora, solo habían pasillos, iluminados con antorchas.

-¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó, al notar que no se dirigían a la habitación del ojiazul.

-A comer- fue la respuesta. Yami parpadeó un par de veces, recordando solo hasta entonces que solo había comido en la mañana. Había pasado todo el día sin comer nada más y ni siquiera lo había notado.

Pero ahora que el gobernante había mencionado la comida, el hambre comenzó a hacerse paso en él.

Y es que si había algo impresionante en Roma, era la comida. La variedad y los sabores eran casi infinitos.

Nada mejor que terminar el día con un buen festín.

**0000000000**

El lugar se notaba oscuro. De hecho, estaba al aire libre, en lo que parecía ser una calle desierta. Solo la fría brisa de la noche se podía sentir y escuchar. En general, aquel sitio no era el más agradable.

-Tienes en claro lo que debes hacer, cierto?- preguntó un hombre, sus ojos celestes brillando casi con malicia.

Estiró su brazo, entregándole a otro hombre una bolsa de mediado tamaño.

-No se preocupe. Con ésta paga no podría olvidar jamás sus instrucciones- afirmó el hombre, mostrando una sonrisa amarillenta. Sus ojos parecían aceitunas negras, iluminadas por la codicia. Su mano se metió en la bolsa, y, cerrándose en un puño, volvió a sacarla, admirando las muchas monedas que había sacado. Definitivamente, aquella paga era numerosa. –No sé cuál es su problema con ese príncipe pero…-

-Ese no es tu asunto- interrumpió el otro, su voz severa.

-Supongo que tiene razón. Mi posición ahora es solamente la de cumplir con sus órdenes, oh gran Senador- se mofó el hombre.

-¡Basta con esas estupideces, si deseas quedarte con esas monedas!- exclamó el otro, enfurecido.

-Como usted diga- expresó. –Cumpliré con el trabajo. Y después podrá dormir tranquilo, sabiendo que ese príncipe no volverá a darle dolores de cabeza-

-Eso espero-

-Y así será. Además, puedo asegurarle que el sufrimiento de ese egipcio será largo- informó el hombre.

-Mejor aún- fue la respuesta.

**0000000**

Llevó la copa hasta sus labios, tomando un sorbo del vino que había en ella. Se encontraba en el triclinum(3) en ese momento. Y como todos los días, estaba acostado sobre aquella especie de sofá, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda.

Momento atrás, le había estado prestando atención a la comida que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Pero ahora, ya había terminado de comer. Solo le faltaba beber el vino.

Su atención estaba concentrada entonces en otro asunto, el cual dormía profundamente a su lado. Yami estaba allí, acostado y perdido en sus sueños. Después de haber comido, y bebido (agua solamente pues al parecer el vino de verdad era su enemigo), se había acostado completamente, con la excusa de que su brazo izquierdo le dolía por tener apoyada su cabeza tanto tiempo en él. Según el joven, en Egipto comían sentados, y no acostados como lo hacían en Roma. Pero claro, después de solo segundos, el menor se había quedado dormido.

No que estuviera quejándose por esto, debía admitir que era todo lo contrario. La vista era muy… cautivadora sin lugar a dudas.

El egipcio dormía de medio lado, quedando de frente al ojiazul. Su pecho bajaba y subía lentamente, al ritmo de su respiración.

Los ojos del gobernante recorrieron entonces toda figura del joven. Desde sus cabellos rebeldes, hasta su abdomen, y de allí hasta sus pies. Y debido a su posición, al ojirubí se le podía notar una muy ligera curva en las caderas, un detalle casi femenino. Su cuerpo entero parecía ser una mezcla perfecta de delicadeza femenina y firmeza varonil.

Era difícil resistirse a ese bello cuerpo, no iba a negarlo. Yami era una tentación aún mientras dormía. De hecho, cuando dormía lograba verse aún más tentador. Y ahora más que nunca con aquellas vestimentas, que aunque eran pocas, lo hacían lucir como un verdadero príncipe. Y todo ese maquillaje más el oro, solo comprobaba aquello.

Ocho días habían pasado, contando desde el día en el que egipcio había llegado. Ocho días y aún no le había tocado sexualmente.

Una gran sorpresa era esto. Normalmente, conocía a una persona un día, y al siguiente ya la tenía sudando sobre una cama, si no es que el mismo día. Tal vez porque nunca le había gustado involucrarse por mucho tiempo con alguien.

Yami era el primero, aparte de Mokuba, que había llegado tan lejos en lo que a conocerlo se refería. Y él se lo estaba permitiendo, aún contra su voluntad, le estaba permitiendo al egipcio acercarse más cada vez.

Siempre les mostraba a las personas un muro de frialdad, que les impedía pasar de cierta línea.

Pero Yami… Yami ya había cruzado esa línea tiempo atrás.

Y lo peor, o mejor, no estaba muy claro, era que sinceramente no tenía problema con esto.

Ese día era un ejemplo. Normalmente, le importaría muy poco el cumpleaños de alguien. Con el príncipe, en cambio, se había tomado todo un día libre para llevarlo a la ciudad, con el simple objetivo de que el egipcio pasara un buen día. Y había además tenido la paciencia que ni siquiera sabía que poseía para contestar las mil preguntas del joven.

Sí, Yami había cruzado esa línea. La barrera que solía detener a las demás personas.

Y aparentemente, él mismo estaba ayudándole al joven a cruzarla.

Un leve gemido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Miró a Yami, notando cómo el joven cambiaba de posición, quedando ahora acostado sobre su espalda.

Y nuevamente, sus ojos azules recorrieron el bello cuerpo del menor. De verdad, era muy ventajoso que tuviera un excelente control sobre su cuerpo, ya que así evitaba reacciones… no deseadas.

Sus ojos subieron hasta el pecho del egipcio. Y solo hasta entonces notaron un collar en específico. El famoso medallón. Ahora, sí podía ver a cuál dios había escogido el joven.

Dejó la copa sobre la mesa, y con su mano ahora desocupada tomó el objeto.

Lo miró, buscando el nombre alrededor del circular medallón.

Y la sorpresa fue grande. De hecho, la dejó reflejarse en sus ojos.

De todos los dioses y personajes romanos que el joven pudo haber elegido… ¿escogió ese?

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se suavizaran. Aquel era un… detalle agradable debía admitir.

De hecho, sintió ganas de sonreír. Pero claro, no lo hizo. No había sonreído en años ya. Tal vez sí sonreía con sarcasmo y burla, pero sonreír de verdad… no, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que eso había sucedido.

-De todos, me escogiste a mí- susurró, mirando el medallón. Era su rostro el que estaba allí, y las palabras alrededor no le dejaban mentir, 'Imperator Seto'. –Posees muy mal gusto- agregó con sarcasmo.

Definitivamente, Yami había cruzado cada barrera que él había levantado, en tan solo ocho días. Y se acercaba peligrosamente, a lo que parecía ser su corazón.

**000000000**

(1) Quizás el mito más conocido del Antiguo Egipto. En general, habla del dios Osiris, quien es asesinado por su hermano Seth y cortado en catorce pedazos que se esparcieron por todo Egipto. La esposa de Osiris, Isis, se encarga de buscar cada uno de los pedazos. Encuentra todos menos el miembro viril, pero aún así logra regresar a Osiris a la vida y quedar embarazada de él, y de ahí nace Horus, quien venga a su padre y manda a Seth al desierto.

(2) Nudatio mimarum: es lo que hoy en día se conoce como striptease xD Era costumbre en Roma que al finalizar una presentación de 'mimo' se realizara éste acto.

(3)Triclinum: comedor romano.

**00000000**

Magi: nuevo capítulo. Y también actualicé Mente frágil n.n

Aclaraciones de la versión original. Lo del principio, eso de que los romanos tiraban la basura "por la ventana" era cierto. No pude dejar de reír cuando lo supe y simplemente tenía que ponerlo en el fic xD (Mil gracias a Atami no Tsuki quien fue la que me dio esta información n.n) Pasando a otro tema, los romanos se bañaban antes de cenar, pero mientras los mandaba a bañarse a esos dos se me iba todo el capítulo xD En Egipto se acostumbraba que el faraón tomara como esposa a una hermana o prima, para así mantener la sangre real. ¿Cómo lograban tener hijos sanos con relaciones consanguíneas? Ni idea o.O

El mimo fue un tipo de obra teatral sumamente popular en Roma. La duración de cada presentación de mimo era de unos 20 minutos, ya que la obra en sí era fluida y sin interrupciones. La obra que apareció en este capítulo, sin embargo, fue un invento mío. Encontré unos fragmentos de una verdadera obra de mimo romana… pero sinceramente no la entendí, así que decidí inventar una xD Los mimos, a diferencia de los demás actores romanos, no llevaban máscara durante la presentación. Y eso de que las mujeres se desnudaban era cierto. Me imagino que no tenía ningún propósito más que el de entretener al público… Con razón el mimo fue tan popular ¬¬U Por cierto, normalmente las mujeres no asistían a las presentaciones de mimo. Pero necesitaba introducir a Claudia en este capítulo.

Y esta vez no hay aclaraciones sobre lo que edité.

Agregué la descripción de Cato como me pidieron. No noté que en la versión original no lo había descrito O.o Mis disculpas. Con tantos personajes a veces se me pasan esos detalles n.n U

Y acerca de cuántos capítulos tendrá este fic. Pues sinceramente nunca sé cuántos capítulos tendrán mis fics. No planeo eso O.o Pero haciendo un cálculo… este fic podría tener de 25 a 30 capítulos, más o menos. No quiero hacerlo muy largo, así que no creo pasar de 30(de hecho 30 ya es muy largo).

Agradecimientos a **niko-chan, Mitsuki Asakura, mariANA, REMEDAY, yoyuki88, Atami no Tsuki, montze, Natsuhi-san y Azula1991 **por sus reviews!

Hasta el próximo lunes

Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13

**Flor de loto **

**Capítulo 13**

Se sentó en la cama, recorriendo con su mirada el paisaje, el cual era extenso y sin dudas bello. Le recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior, cuando de la misma forma, le había permitido a sus ojos perderse en el cuerpo de aquel durmiente joven.

Allí estaba el egipcio, envuelto ahora entre las sábanas y abrazando una almohada. A diferencia de la noche anterior, no había adornos de oro que lo cubrieran. Su corona había desaparecido, al igual que aquella pirámide invertida. La capa también se había esfumado. Su cabello además, estaba sumamente desordenado. Lo único que quedaba era el maquillaje, que antes le había rodeado con pinceladas negras sus ojos; pero ahora se esparcía por debajo de ellos, llegando casi a sus mejillas.

Increíblemente, aún con el kohl manchando su rostro y con el cabello despeinado, el joven lograba verse hermoso. O al menos eso era lo que juzgaban sus ojos.

Después de haber terminado de beber el vino la noche anterior, había despertado al egipcio. Le hubiera permitido seguir durmiendo, pero no podía cargarlo por todo el lugar, desde el comedor hasta la habitación. La distancia que había que recorrer era considerable.

El príncipe había despertado con facilidad, aunque el sueño casi no le dejó caminar en paz. De hecho, en el camino, se tambaleó un par de veces. Aunque era predecible que el cansancio para el joven fuera grande. Después de todo, bastante ejercicio había hecho durante todo el día.

Y al llegar a la habitación, se había quitado con rapidez todos los objetos que pudieran estorbarle a la hora de dormir. Luego de eso, se había acostado en la cama, durmiéndose profundamente de manera casi inmediata. Por esa razón, el egipcio no había pensado siquiera en quitarse el maquillaje. De seguro se llevaría una sorpresa cuando se despertara. Si es que lo hacía en un futuro cercano claro.

Sus ojos se enfocaron entonces en el único collar que el joven no se había quitado. El famoso medallón. Al parecer aquel objeto ya tenía cierta importancia para el príncipe. No se quejaba, claro, de hecho el detalle era… halagador por decirlo de alguna forma. Después de todo era su rostro el que se encontraba en aquel objeto.

-Seto- Al escuchar esto, su atención pasó del collar al rostro del joven. Los ojos carmesí del egipcio estaban entrecerrados, denotando que el príncipe aún tenía sueño.

Hubo silencio por unos momentos.

Yami se concentró en mirar al emperador. Se encontraba más dormido que despierto, pero pudo notar que el romano ya vestía una toga.

-¿Te vas?- preguntó en apenas un susurro. A decir verdad, no deseaba que el gobernante se fuera. El día anterior, el ojiazul había estado con él durante todo el día. Sería muy agradable si aquello se repitiera. Aunque por otra parte, ya tenía en claro que el romano tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Como respuesta recibió un asentimiento.

-Tengo varios asuntos pendientes - afirmó el ojiazul. Eso al parecer le hizo recordar un nuevo asunto. –Habrá un banquete hoy- anunció. Sí, desde días atrás, se había comenzado a preparar un banquete. Sin razón realmente, aunque estaba seguro de que a los invitados no había que darles una razón. Mientras hubiera vino, nadie se quejaría. Además, una de las mejores maneras de ganarse el agrado de la clase alta, era con la organización de banquetes.

-¿Banquete? ¿Debo asistir?- preguntó el joven, pareciendo un poco más lúcido. Aunque ahora, sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-Creo que eso es obvio- afirmó el castaño. Yami sonrió.

-Eso es un sí- susurró. Pero entonces, sus ojos se abrieron casi de golpe. Miró al ojiazul con cierta inseguridad. –Un banquete no es lo mismo que una bacanal, ¿o sí?- preguntó. Definitivamente, no deseaba volver a presenciar algo como eso. De hecho, había quedado tan atemorizado con aquella celebración, que ahora se negaba completamente a tomar aunque fuera un solo sorbo de vino.

-Habrá vino, por lo tanto personas ebrias. Nada más que eso- contestó el gobernante. Era cierto que algunos banquetes podían convertirse en orgías, pero eso claramente dependía del anfitrión. Obviamente, él no iba a permitir que eso sucediera.

Existían más detalles sobre los banquetes que no iba a explicarle al joven. Estaba muy seguro de que a Yami no le gustaría enterarse de que los invitados se provocarían el vómito para poder seguir comiendo sin parar. El egipcio no necesitaba saber cosas como esas. De por sí, las personas salían para vomitar, así que el ojirubí ni siquiera lo notaría.

–Empezará luego de ocultarse el sol. Y debes bañarte antes de ir, esa es la costumbre- explicó.

-Está bien- afirmó el joven, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos. Estaba tranquilo ahora. –Ahora… tan solo pretenderé que ésta almohada…- hizo una pausa, mientras abrazaba la almohada de la que hablaba. –…eres tú- finalizó, sonriendo ligeramente.

El emperador alzó una ceja. Definitivamente, Yami no estaba pensando con claridad. De hecho, era muy posible que el joven no hubiera entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que él había dicho.

Suspiró con cierta molestia. No tenía caso seguirle hablando al egipcio.

Se levantó de la cama, teniendo la intención de salir del lugar.

-Espera- llamó el príncipe.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó el ojiazul. No estaba realmente molesto con el joven, pero tampoco deseaba estar perdiendo el tiempo con alguien que obviamente estaba perdido en otro mundo. Tenía bastantes asuntos que atender ese día, así que entre más pronto comenzara, más pronto terminaría.

-Dame un beso- pidió el egipcio, abriendo ligeramente los ojos y centrándolos en los del castaño. –Solo un pequeño beso- agregó.

El emperador rodó los ojos. Si no hubiera estado cerca del joven durante el día anterior y toda la noche, podría jurar que el egipcio había tomado unas cuantas copas de vino, y que ahora naturalmente se encontraba ebrio.

Aún así, no expresó objeción alguna ante la petición del príncipe. Después de todo, probar los labios del joven no era algo desagradable en lo absoluto. Más bien era todo lo contrario.

Se inclinó entonces, besando al egipcio. Fue apenas un roce de labios, ligeramente apresurado. Pero de todas formas, Yami sonrió complacido. Por fin, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se concentró en abrazar la almohada.

-Ahora me quedaré aquí… con la almohada Seto- susurró, dejando escapar un bostezo al terminar de hablar.

El ojiazul volvió a rodar los ojos. Definitivamente, Yami parecía estar ebrio.

No dijo nada más. De por sí el joven no comprendería palabra alguna. En cambio, caminó fuera del lugar.

Ese día tenía una reunión con el Senado, algo que no le emocionaba en lo absoluto. En la última ocasión en la que se había reunido con aquellos hombres, el resultado no había sido agradable. Había abandonado el lugar después de amenazar a todos los senadores. Y por segunda vez, la reunión había sido suspendida. Solo esperaba que ahora, nadie sacara el tema acerca de Egipto nuevamente. No estaba de humor para lidiar con eso. De hecho, cualquier asunto que incluyera al Senado lo ponía de mal humor.

Si pudiera hacerlo, acabaría con el Senado. Siempre había tenido roces y problemas con los senadores, así que verlos desaparecer sería un alivio enorme. Sin embargo, hacer algo como eso era sumamente riesgoso. Sí podía hacerlo, pero sería una acción casi estúpida. El Senado se refugiaba en la simple excusa de ser la voz del pueblo. Y así lo veían los habitantes. Por esa razón, quitarles el Senado era como quitarles un derecho. Obviamente, los romanos no estarían contentos de ver al Senado desparecer. Y lo último que deseaba, era que todo el pueblo estuviera regando rumores de que él era un cruel tirano. A su padre le había sucedido eso, no quería que con él se repitiera la misma historia.

-Señor- Miró a su derecha, notando a un hombre de cabello negros y ojos casi verdes. –Quería hablarle acerca del banquete-

-Adelante- le dijo el ojiazul. Imaginaba que el hombre tan solo deseaba hacerle saber que todo estaba en orden con el asunto del banquete. No podía haber errores, después de todo él era el anfitrión y los invitados eran las personas de la clase más alta en Roma.

-Solo quería repasar la lista de los diferentes detalles, para asegurarme de que no falte nada- informó, mirando con atención el papiro en sus manos, el cual contenía una larga lista. –Son doscientos invitados… doscientos dos incluyéndolo a usted y al príncipe. Cinco litros de vino por persona. Siete platos diferentes para la prima mensa (1), además del gustatio y la secunda mensa (2). En la parte de entretenimiento, habrá tañedoras de cítaras, bailarinas, mimos y cantoras. Y entre los regalos, que suman cerca de dos millones de sestercios, se encuentran esclavos, carruajes, utensilios de oro y también de plata, y lo demás será entregado en monedas- finalizó.

-Todo está completo- afirmó el ojiazul.

-Perfecto. Aparte de terminar de preparar la comida, todo está listo- anunció el hombre, al parecer satisfecho y aliviado al mismo tiempo. –Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Me retiro- profirió, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

El gobernante siguió entonces con su camino. Debía salir a la ciudad ahora. La reunión con el Senado estaba pronta a comenzar. Y como siempre, el lugar de reunión era en la Curia Hostilia, en el Foro.

Esperaba que ésta vez sí se pudieran tratar todos los temas pertinentes. Así, podría olvidarse de tener que enfrentar a los senadores en al menos varios días. Después de todo, los encuentros del Senado en los que él debía de estar presente no eran tan seguidos. Ahora lo eran solamente porque habían pospuesto la reunión dos veces ya.

Y después de finalizado aquello, debía volver pronto, pues había aceptado reunirse con dos personas, las cuales por cierto, se sentarían cerca de él durante el banquete. Imaginaba lo que querían decirle, algo con lo que él estaba completamente de acuerdo.

Así que ese día sería sin lugar a dudas ocupado. Lo cual significaba, que seguramente podría ver a Yami hasta la hora del banquete.

Sinceramente, pensar en no ver al joven hasta entrada la noche le molestó en gran medida.

**000**

Sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer. Se lo habían explicado claramente. Además, ya estaba acostumbrado a cumplir con esos tipos de _trabajo. _Un trabajo sucio sin lugar a dudas, pero que dejaba grandes ganancias. No importaba tener que hacer cosas como esas, si así podía tener más dinero.

De hecho, nadie antes le había pagado tanto por un servicio. Al parecer, cierto alguien estaba desesperado por hacer desaparecer al príncipe egipcio a como diera lugar.

Al menos, el trabajo que le habían encargado era fácil. El único problema era entrar a la villa imperial. Era muy obvio que el lugar donde residía el emperador estaría sumamente custodiado y protegido.

Sin embargo, ese día la seguridad se veía reducida. Debido a que habría un banquete, las personas entraban y salían casi con libertad, pues los guardias se limitaban a preguntar solamente quiénes eran y qué iban a hacer. No hacían más que eso, a diferencia de otros días, en los que fácilmente podrían registrar por completo a la persona que deseaba entrar. Era una gran ventaja que tal evento se llevara a cabo. Sabía bien que podía entrar fácilmente sin levantar sospecha. Pero para hacer más creíble el asunto, llevaba una bolsa grande con frutos.

Y ahora iba a comprobarlo. Estaba ya cerca de la entrada, donde en ese momento había dos guardias.

Caminó hacia ahí, intentando mantener un semblante relajado. Fuera como fuera, los trabajos como esos lo ponían nervioso.

-Nombre- ordenó de inmediato uno de los guardias.

-Aelius Celer Vedius- contestó, manteniendo la voz firme.

-¿Qué traes ahí?- preguntó el otro guardia, señalando la bolsa.

-Parte de la comida para el banquete- afirmó, abriendo el objeto y permitiendo que los soldados miraran su contenido.

-Nos dijeron que todo lo necesario ya había llegado- profirió un guardia, mirando al hombre con desconfianza.

-Se supone que debía de haber estado aquí desde hace mucho. Pero tuve un contratiempo- afirmó, no mostrando nerviosismo alguno. Aunque por dentro estaba inseguro. No había esperado que los guardias lo detuvieran por tanto tiempo. –Pueden revisar la bolsa si lo desean, o bien, pueden buscar en mis vestimentas. Lo único que traigo son estos frutos- agregó, dándole más credibilidad a su historia.

Ante esto, los guardias parecieron relajarse.

-Está bien. Pasa- Le permitieron seguir al fin.

Sin decir nada más, caminó, entrando al lugar. La parte más difícil del trabajo ya había terminado.

Al mirar bien el lugar, no pudo más que sorprenderse ante la belleza de éste. Jamás había estado allí, ni en algún lugar parecido.

Columnas de mármol adornaban el sitio. Una hermosa fuente que tenía en su centro una estatua de la diosa Venus, parecía dar la bienvenida. El piso pasó de pronto a estar cubierto con mosaicos detallados. Y las paredes estaban pintadas de manera exquisita.

Sonrió abiertamente, rastros de maldad asomándose a su rostro.

Sin dudas se encontraba en la villa imperial.

Ahora solo faltaba terminar con su trabajo.

**000**

-No puedo creer que se me haya olvidado quitarme esto antes de dormir- murmuró el joven, mientras se pasaba un paño húmedo por el rostro. Alejó dicho objeto después de unos momentos, mirando el espejo que un esclavo sostenía cerca de su rostro. –Genial, no se quita- agregó con molestia, notando los rastros de pintura negra que aún podían apreciarse debajo de sus ojos.

Volvió a pasarse el paño, ésta vez con más fuerza.

Sinceramente, se sentía levemente avergonzado. Era muy obvio que el emperador lo había visto con el rostro manchado. Un milagro había sido que el ojiazul no comentara al respecto.

No recordaba con claridad lo que había sucedido en la mañana. El sueño le había impedido prestar la necesaria atención. Sabía que el castaño había hablado de un banquete. Pero para asegurarse, le había preguntado a uno de los esclavos que estaban allí, quien le confirmó que esa noche acontecería tal evento.

Recordaba además que el gobernante le había dicho que debía bañarse antes de ir al banquete. Por esa razón, no pensaba darse un baño en ese momento. De por sí, no faltaba mucho tiempo para que el atardecer se presentara.

Sí, había dormido bastante. Al parecer la emoción del día anterior lo había dejado agotado.

-Por fin- habló, cuando notó que las manchas negras habían desaparecido.

Se levantó de la cama, no deseando permanecer más tiempo sobre ella. De hecho, no quería quedarse en esa habitación. Moriría del aburrimiento.

Aunque si quería evitar problemas, sabía bien que debía quedarse allí.

Pero… ¿qué podría pasar? Tan solo quería caminar por el lugar y tal vez sentarse en medio de alguno de los bellos jardines. Y es que le encantaban los jardines, eran simplemente hermosos. Perfectos sitios para relajarse.

Sí, nada malo iba a suceder.

Tomó la decisión, y caminó fuera del lugar. Solo daría un paseo, y volvería a bañarse y alistarse tan pronto el sol se ocultara.

Pronto los pasillos lo rodearon. Por el momento no había nada realmente interesante de ver.

Así que se concentró en sus pensamientos.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar el día anterior. Había sido un día perfecto.

De manera inconsciente, tomó el único collar que rodeaba su cuello. No se lo había quitado para dormir, por eso aún lo tenía puesto. El medallón que el emperador le había comprado la mañana anterior.

No sabía por qué, pero el objeto ya era… especial para él. Tal vez por haber sido un 'regalo' del ojiazul, y claro, por tener el rostro y el nombre del castaño en él. Además, ahora ese collar le recordaba uno de los mejores cumpleaños que había tenido.

Todo el día había sido simplemente memorable. No podría olvidar nunca a aquella joven que se había acercado a darle una rama de olivo. Era imposible que olvidara las palabras que la chica le había dirigido. Luego, haber estado en el anfiteatro sería algo que recordaría siempre. Esa bella estructura, llena de personas que gritaban mientras miraban los combates de gladiadores. Y por último, el teatro, que sin lugar a dudas había sido su lugar favorito. No tanto por la presentación, que cabe destacar le había gustado en gran manera, sino porque tuvo la posibilidad de estar sumamente cerca del emperador en ese momento. Haber podido abrazarlo por tanto tiempo era un hermoso detalle.

Suspiró de pronto. Sabía muy bien que no podía pensar de esa forma. Simplemente no podía decir que estar cerca del ojiazul era especial. Estaba hablando del hombre que representaba la mayor amenaza para su pueblo. El mismo hombre que con solo pronunciar una palabra podía hacer que legiones enteras invadieran Egipto.

El hombre a quien más debería de odiar por haberle obligado a dejar toda su vida atrás. Si no fuera por el emperador, estaría con su familia ahora.

Aunque ahora, venía una pregunta. ¿Deseaba más que otra cosa en el mundo volver a Egipto? ¿Era ese su mayor anhelo?

Debería de serlo.

Entonces, ¿por qué no sentía aquella opresión que había sentido la noche en la que llegó a Roma? .Aquel deseo enorme de salir corriendo de ahí, hacia Egipto.

¿Por qué no se sentía mal? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien?

Alzó la mirada, no sabiendo realmente cómo responder a sus preguntas.

Notó hasta entonces que ya había llegado a uno de los jardines.

Por unos momentos, simplemente miró el lugar. Cada una de las estatuas que había ahí las miró. Cada hoja y cada flor. Era un lugar tan hermoso que podía fácilmente dejar atrás a cualquier jardín que había visto en Egipto.

Se movió luego, caminando hacia una de las bancas que había allí. Y tan pronto se sentó, los pensamientos volvieron a inundarlo.

Las mismas preguntas volvieron. Preguntas que no tenían respuesta. O que quizás si tenían… pero se negaba a aceptarlas.

Se mordió el labio. ¿Era eso acaso? ¿Se negaba a aceptar lo en realidad sentía? Pero de todas formas, ¿cuáles eran sus sentimientos?

Podía ser que… no, no podía. Simplemente no podía estar…

-Príncipe- Escuchó de pronto a alguien llamarlo. Sus ojos se dirigieron a su derecha. Y allí, encontraron a una persona, a quien no deseaba ver en ese momento. La reconoció de inmediato, era la misma joven que había estado en el teatro el día anterior. Aquella bella chica de ojos verdes. Perfecto, lo único que le faltaba. -¿No interrumpo?- preguntó la menor, notando al parecer el semblante poco amigable del ojirubí.

Con mucho esfuerzo, el egipcio logró torcer sus labios en una muy leve sonrisa. No quería ser descortés después de todo. Miró por unos segundos más a la joven. Ésta vez, la chica lucía el cabello amarrado en un moño. Vestía una túnica blanca y una especie de manta de un tono amarillo pálido, que le rodeaba los hombros. Se veía hermosa sin lugar a dudas.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó el ojirubí, intentando no sonar tajante. Ante su pregunta, la joven se sonrojó levemente.

-En realidad no…- contestó con notoria inseguridad. –Es solo que mis padres están con el emperador, así que me dejaron sola- intentó explicar. Aunque sus palabras tan solo hicieron que una llamarada de enojo se encendiera dentro del ojirubí. ¿Por qué los padres de esa joven estaban con Seto?

-¿Con el emperador?- preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la menor. -¿Y por qué razón?- interrogó, decidiendo ir directo al punto.

Pero para su gran molestia, la joven se sonrojó profundamente ante la pregunta.

-No… no lo tengo en claro realmente- contestó de manera nerviosa. –Lo siento si he interrumpido. Creo que es mejor que me vaya- agregó luego, al parecer notando que el egipcio no estaba muy contento con su presencia.

Yami se mordió el labio. A decir verdad, si bien estaba molesto, la joven no tenía toda la culpa. Además, no quería quedar mal frente a alguien que obviamente se había ganado ya el agrado del gobernante.

-Espera- llamó, haciendo que la menor detuviera sus pasos. –Me haría bien algo de compañía- afirmó. Había dicho la verdad ésta vez. Moriría del aburrimiento si no encontraba a alguien con quien hablar.

-¿Lo dice enserio?- preguntó la joven, al parecer más relajada.

Yami sonrió de manera sincera, y asintió. Aún no estaba del todo feliz, pero haría un esfuerzo. Además, la chica parecía ser agradable.

-Gracias, príncipe- le dijo la joven, tomando asiento al otro lado de la banca en la que se encontraba el egipcio. –Pensé que iba a tener que quedarme sola, esperando a que mis padres regresaran- comentó, sonriendo ligeramente. -¿Eres de Egipto, cierto?- preguntó entonces.

Yami asintió.

-Así es- contestó luego.

-¿Es muy diferente a Roma? Las costumbres y todo eso?- interrogó la joven con curiosidad.

-Muchas cosas son diferentes. Hay algunos detalles ligeramente similares pero son escasos. Con decirte que hasta la forma de comer es distinta- contestó el ojirubí. No podía negarlo, era un alivio tener a alguien con quien hablar.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo comen allá?-

-Sentados- afirmó el egipcio. La joven pareció muy sorprendida ante esto.

-¿Sentados?- preguntó, casi incrédula.

-Sí. Me ha costado adaptarme a comer acostado. Siempre termina doliéndome el brazo después de recostar la cabeza en él por tanto tiempo- comentó el egipcio. La joven rió ligeramente, aunque aún se notaba sorprendida.

-Es extraño pensar en comer sentado- habló. Se notó luego insegura con respecto a lo que diría luego. –En Roma también se usa comer así pero…- se detuvo, no sabiendo realmente si era buena idea decir lo siguiente.

-¿Pero?- insistió el ojirubí.

-Bueno, no quiero ofender ni nada parecido. Es solo que aquí, solo las personas muy pobres comen de esa forma- afirmó. Yami la miró sorprendido ahora. –Espero no haberte ofendido- susurró la chica, bajando la mirada.

-Claro que no. Si esa es la costumbre aquí, no hay ningún problema- le dijo. Sinceramente, comenzaba a disfrutar de aquella conversación. La joven era realmente agradable.

-Me pregunto qué haría el emperador si fuera a Egipto alguna vez… y tuviera que comer de esa forma- murmuró la joven, sonriendo abiertamente. Yami dejó escapar un par de risas ahora. Tan solo imaginar el semblante del ojiazul al saber que debía comer como 'un pobre' se le hacía gracioso.

-No comería del todo. Lo conozco, su orgullo no se lo permitiría- afirmó. La joven le sonrió.

-Llegaste a Roma hace pocos días. Pero, ya lo conoces muy bien, cierto?- preguntó, refiriéndose al emperador. Yami guardó silencio por unos segundos.

-Podría decirse que sí. Aunque estoy seguro de que tú lo conoces mejor que yo- le dijo al fin. Era obvio que si el ojiazul le permitía a la chica llamarlo por su nombre, ella debía de ser una persona cercana al gobernante. Sabía bien que el emperador no permitiría que cualquiera lo llamara de esa forma.

La menor se sonrojó ante la afirmación. Pero de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

-A decir verdad, casi no lo conozco. De hecho, ni siquiera he tenido una verdadera conversación con él. Aparte de saludos y despedidas, no he realmente intercambiado más palabras con el emperador- explicó. El príncipe la miró sorprendido. Le costaba creer las palabras de la chica. Después de todo, había visto claramente la mirada que el ojiazul le dirigió a la joven el día anterior. Fue una mirada familiar, casi de aprecio.

No pudo evitar que una ola de enojo lo invadiera al pensar en esto. Solo él tenía derecho a que el emperador lo mirara con aprecio.

-Pero su trato hacia ti es…-

-¿Amable? Lo sé- interrumpió. –Es… extraño recibir ese tipo de trato, considerando que el emperador tiende a tratar a todas las personas con indiferencia. Pero no tengo ni idea de por qué es así conmigo… tal vez por Mokuba… no lo sé- comentó.

-¿Mokuba? ¿Lo conoces?- preguntó, notando cómo la joven se sonrojaba a más no poder. Solo pudo alzar una ceja ante esto. Se le había hecho curioso que la joven mostrara esa reacción ante el nombre del hermano del gobernante.

-Sí- fue la respuesta. Pero entonces, su semblante cambió de avergonzado, a casi nostálgico. -¿Sabes algo? Es gracias a Mokuba que siento un enorme respeto y aprecio por el emperador- afirmó, juntando sus ojos con los carmesí del egipcio. –Es un gran hombre y un excelente hermano- susurró luego, ganándose una mirada confundida de parte del príncipe. Por eso, tal vez, decidió explicar sus palabras. –Mokuba me dijo una vez que durante su niñez, nunca tuvo cerca a su madre ni a su padre. Fue su hermano quien siempre estuvo a su lado- profirió, sonriendo levemente. -Me dijo que siempre que tenía pesadillas, Seto era quien lo reconfortaba durante toda la noche si era necesario- afirmó, utilizando el nombre del gobernante ésta vez. –Es difícil de creer, pero Mokuba jamás mentiría- finalizó.

Yami se mordió el labio, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante aquella información. Era difícil, tal y como había dicho la chica, creer algo como eso. Imaginar al castaño reconfortando a alguien, aunque fuera a su hermano, era casi imposible.

-¿Sabes cómo eran sus padres?- preguntó. Quería saber aquello, pues deseaba averiguar si había alguna razón para que el ojiazul hubiera optado por asesinarlos. O si simplemente lo había hecho por codicia y sed de poder. Había tenido esa inquietud en su interior por varios días ya. Pero claro, jamás le preguntaría sobre ese asunto al gobernante.

-No lo sé. Aunque he escuchado decir a mis padres que el anterior gobernante… era muy cruel y…- se detuvo, bajando la mirada.

-¿Y?- La joven suspiró.

-No sé si es mi lugar estar diciendo éstas cosas, príncipe- afirmó al joven, la inseguridad irradiando de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Es algo… tan malo acaso?- preguntó el egipcio. La chica lo miró, notando al parecer la insistencia que mostraban los ojos carmesí del príncipe.

-Dicen que estaba… tú sabes… insano- pronunció la última palabra en apenas un susurro. –No sé a qué se referirán exactamente con eso. Seto se convirtió en emperador cuando tenía dieciocho años, así que en ese entonces yo apenas tenía siete. Y…-

-¡Claudia!- Aquella exclamación detuvo de inmediato las palabras de la chica.

Una mujer, de tal vez treinta o treinta y cinco años se acercó. Vestía una túnica blanca y una estola verde. Además, un bello collar de oro decoraba su cuello. Sus cabellos eran rubios y su peinado consistía en un moño alto.

Yami la miró, notando de inmediato los ojos púrpura de la mujer. Eran ligeramente parecidos a los de su hermano, Yugi. Un poco más oscuros solamente.

-Ahí estás, te he estado buscando…- La mujer detuvo sus palabras, tan pronto notó al príncipe. –Por Júpiter y Venus, había escuchado que eras atractivo. Pero no imaginé que tanto- expresó, al parecer reconociendo al egipcio. Aunque claro, su manera de vestir era un distintivo bastante obvio.

En tan solo unos segundos, la mujer ya se había colocado frente al joven.

-Príncipe, es un honor conocerlo. Mi nombre es Mai Appia Lucilia… pero puedes llamarme Mai solamente- se presentó. Miró entonces a la chica. –Y ésta bella joven es mi hija, Claudia Appia Lucilia… pero con Claudia es suficiente- afirmó.

Yami asintió, un tanto anonado por el repentino cambio de eventos.

-Un gusto. Mi nombre es Yami…-

-¡Lo sé! Toda Roma sabe quién eres, querido- interrumpió la mujer. –Lo juro, éste lugar cada día se llena más de hombres sumamente atractivos…-

-¡Mamá!- exclamó la joven, al parecer avergonzada de que la mujer fuera tan… abierta al manifestarle al egipcio que pensaba que era atractivo.

-¿Qué? Es verdad. ¿O lo vas a negar?- le dijo la mujer, mirando a su hija con una mirada de '_tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando', _que le trajo un pronunciado sonrojo a la chica. –En fin. Es hora de irnos, Claudia. Tu padre nos está esperando- afirmó. Dirigió su atención al egipcio luego. –Un placer, príncipe- le dijo. Yami asintió solamente.

La joven se puso en pie.

-Fue un gusto hablar contigo. Espero que nos volvamos a ver- le dijo, sonriéndole al príncipe.

-Lo mismo digo- contestó el joven. A decir verdad, ya no podía sentirse molesto con la chica. De hecho, por lo que la menor le había dicho, su relación con el gobernante no era tan cercana como él había pensado. Perfecto, entonces el día anterior se había enojado por nada.

Suspiró, mirando a ambas mujeres alejarse.

Ahora, era otro el asunto que ocupaba su mente.

Las palabras de la joven le daban vueltas por la cabeza. ¿Había juzgado mal al ojiazul acaso? ¿De verdad existía una razón para que el gobernante hubiese asesinado a sus padres? Y sobre todo, ¿podía ser cierto lo que había dicho la chica? ¿Que el padre del emperador había sido un hombre cruel, dominado por la locura?

No podía saberlo. Si bien podía decir que la joven no mentía, no sabía si sus padres lo hacían. Tal vez habían dicho eso del anterior emperador por el simple hecho de que no estaban de acuerdo con su forma de gobernar.

Suspiró. El único que podía aclarar aquella duda era el emperador. Pero no sabía si preguntarle algo como eso era correcto. No era su asunto después de todo.

Se puso en pie. Había notado ya que el atardecer llegaría pronto. No deseaba llegar tarde al banquete, así que era mejor salir de ahí.

El jardín pronto se convirtió en pasillos. En realidad no se detuvo a mirar sus alrededores. Estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos. La nueva información lo había dejado aturdido. A su mente venían miles de posibilidades de lo que podía haber hecho el anterior gobernante para que las personas lo hayan catalogado de cruel. A decir verdad, cada posibilidad que se acercaba a su mente le traía mucha inseguridad. Después de todo, Seto era el hijo de ese hombre.

Sacudió la cabeza de inmediato, al comprender su pensamiento. Era casi estúpido pensar que el ojiazul podría parecerse en cualquier forma a ese hombre que aquella joven le había descrito.

Suspiró. Fuera como fuera, el emperador ya era un asesino. Con razón, o sin razón, había acabado con la vida de dos personas. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Les había dado una muerte rápida o agonizante?

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. El solo pensar en el emperador asesinando con sus propias manos era perturbador y atemorizante. No lo había visto desde ese punto de vista hasta ahora, pero dormía al lado de un asesino todas las noches.

Si bien el ojiazul no le había dado razón alguna para temerle, aquel pensamiento logró hacerlo por él.

No quería temerle al castaño, de verdad no quería. Pero no podía evitarlo ahora que bien lo pensaba.

Había sabido desde días atrás que el ojiazul había matado a su padre y a su madre. Empero, había procurado no darle importancia al asunto. Pero al parecer ya no podía evitarlo.

Definitivamente, para calmar sus nervios, debía de preguntarle al emperador acerca de ese asunto. El problema era que no podía hacerlo. Su posición no era esa, y lo último que deseaba era que el ojiazul terminara disgustado con él. Habían arreglado los problemas entre ambos, y no quería perder ese logro.

De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando su brazo izquierdo chocó contra algo… o alguien.

-Distraído. No me sorprende, príncipe- Rodó los ojos, no creyendo su suerte. Esto era lo último que le faltaba en ese momento.

Miró a la mujer de ojos verdes, pensando por unos segundos en salir corriendo de ahí.

-Aún tienes el descaro suficiente para hablarme- profirió con enojo, decidiendo enfrentar a la mujer.

-¿Sigues molesto? Y yo que pensaba que ya podíamos empezar a ser buenos amigos- se burló Minerva.

-Eso no sucederá jamás. No después de lo que hiciste- afirmó. La mujer rodó los ojos, al parecer ya harta de lo mismo.

-Voy a ser sincera contigo. No tengo nada contra ti. Pero lo que quiero lo consigo sin importar cómo. No fue mi culpa que tú estuvieras en el medio, estorbando- comentó la mujer, colocando con su mano izquierda un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Como de costumbre, su peinado consistía en un moño, pero había mechones que estaban sueltos. Uno a cada lado de su rostro.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- interrogó el egipcio, sintiéndose ligeramente confundido.

La mujer sonrió.

-Verás, tiempo atrás escuché que el emperador es excelente en la cama. Así que, naturalmente, quise averiguar si esto era verdad- pronunció, sintiéndose satisfecha al ver el semblante sorprendido y tal vez hasta inseguro del egipcio. –Estando ya cerca de terminar en el cama con él, llegaste tú. Y claro, como eras una responsabilidad que le correspondía al emperador…-

-¡No soy una simple responsabilidad!- interrumpió el joven, completamente indignado.

-¿Entonces, qué eres?- preguntó con calma la mujer.

Yami abrió su boca para responder, pero ninguna palabra escapó. No se había detenido a pensar en eso. ¿Qué era él para el ojiazul?

Minerva sonrió complacida.

-Imaginé que esa sería la respuesta, el simple silencio. Eres parte de un acuerdo político. ¿Qué más puedes ser entonces sino una labor con la que el emperador debe cumplir?- le dijo.

El egipcio guardó silencio nuevamente. Sus ojos carmesí permanecieron enfocados en el suelo, como si éste tuviera algo interesante que decir. Sinceramente, pensar en ser una simple tarea para el emperador… le dolía. Le dolía en gran manera, y no entendía por qué. ¿Qué más daba lo que simbolizara él para el ojiazul? Lo único que debía importarle era la razón primordial por la que estaba allí, por su pueblo y su familia. Entonces, ¿por qué le dolía pensar que las palabras de Minerva podían ser ciertas?

¿Qué era exactamente lo que le estaba sucediendo?

-Ahora si me permites, continuaré con lo que estaba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras- habló Minerva. Si bien era cierto que no tenía nada en contra del egipcio, debía admitir que era sumamente divertido ver a todo un príncipe rebajarse a un simple joven atemorizado ante sus palabras. –Llegaste solamente a estorbar, así que debía quitarte del camino primero para poder conseguir lo que quería. Por eso te llevé a la bacanal. Sabía muy bien el enojo que esto le causaría al emperador. Y claro, ¿quién estuvo allí para ayudarlo a olvidar todo el asunto que _tú _causaste? Yo, claramente- afirmó.

Yami alzó la mirada, no queriendo creer lo que aquello significaba.

-¿Tuviste…?- empezó a preguntar.

-¿Sexo con él? Sí, durante casi toda la noche- interrumpió la mujer.

El egipcio volvió a bajar la mirada. Aquella afirmación le había dolido mucho más. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Estaba en Roma, era normal que el emperador se acostara con quien le diera la gana. Por los dioses, aún en Egipto el faraón podía tener sexo cuando quisiera y con quien quisiera. Entonces, ¿por qué aquella información había sido tan fuerte y dolorosa como un golpe?

-Y tal como había escuchado, el emperador es excelente en la cama- escuchó a Minerva decir aquello, y un nudo se formó en su garganta como consecuencia. –Pero estoy segura de que ya sabes eso- agregó la mujer.

De pronto, la mano de Minerva había tomado el mentón del joven, obligándole a alzar el rostro.

El egipcio la miró a los ojos, no importándole ya si la mujer lograba detectar su inseguridad.

-¿Pero qué veo?- preguntó Minerva, al parecer dándose cuenta de un detalle al mirar al joven. –El emperador aún no te ha tocado sexualmente- afirmó, notando como los ojos del príncipe mostraban leve sorpresa, pero reconocimiento. Era cierto entonces lo que había afirmado.

Miró con falsa lástima al joven.

-¿No te desea acaso? Bueno, he de admitir que tu cuerpo no es el más hermoso que he visto- le dijo, soltando al egipcio. Sus ojos recorrieron toda la imagen del joven. –No, definitivamente tu cuerpo no es nada especial- afirmó.

Yami apretó los puños. Se sentía mal emocionalmente, pero el último comentario de la mujer le había traído enojo. Era una mezcla de sentimientos tan grande, que si Minerva decía una sola palabra más, sabía que nada bueno sucedería. Demasiadas cosas tenía ya en la cabeza para seguir soportando aquello.

-Tus ojos son bellos, eso no puedo negarlo. Aunque tu cabello no es la mejor obra de arte- continuó la mujer.

Y hasta ahí llegó la paciencia del egipcio. Ya era demasiado. Así que no pudo controlarse.

De un solo empujón, lanzó a Minerva contra la pared. Le importaba muy poco si era una mujer con la que estaba tratando. Ya había ido demasiado lejos.

-¡Cállate de una vez! No quiero seguir escuchando- profirió, mirándola con ojos que destellaban casi fuego. De hecho, pudo ver la sorpresa que inundó los ojos verdes de la mujer.

Le tomó con fuerza el cuello del vestido, y la jaló hacia él, para después volver a empujarla hacia la pared. Para su satisfacción, la mujer dejó escapar un leve quejido.

-Escúchame bien, Minerva. Estoy cansado de tus palabras… de tus burlas. Ya no quiero seguir escuchándote- habló en apenas un susurro, mostrando un semblante completamente serio. Él también podía ser intimidante, quizás más que el mismo emperador. Su solo tono de voz lo comprobaba. –No tengo por qué aguantar tus comentarios - Sin siquiera notarlo, lágrimas de frustración bajaban ya por sus mejillas. No entendía por qué esa mujer insistía en hacerlo enojar. Ya estaba cansado de esa situación.

-¡Suéltame!- exclamó la mujer, intentando con sus dos manos deshacer el agarre que tenía el ojirubí sobre su vestimenta. Pero sus manos se alejaron, cuando nuevamente, el egipcio la jaló hacia adelante y volvió a empujarla hacia la pared. No había esperado una reacción tan violenta de parte del joven.

-No quiero volver a escucharte. Si dices una sola palabra más yo…- se detuvo, respirando con fuerza. Lo que dijo luego, fue algo meramente inconsciente. –¡Te juro que te mataré!- alzó la voz entonces, sacudiendo de nuevo a la mujer.

-¡Suficiente!- De inmediato el egipcio detuvo sus acciones al escuchar eso. De hecho, su cuerpo entero pareció paralizarse al reconocer aquella voz. –Suéltala- escuchó que le ordenaban. Miró entonces a su derecha.

El emperador estaba allí, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Y era muy fácil darse cuenta de que el ojiazul estaba sumamente enfadado.

Sus ojos carmesí se centraron en Minerva luego, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfal.

La soltó entonces, alejándose unos cuantos pasos de ella. Bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando un golpe o un grito por parte del emperador.

A su punto de vista, era obvio que el enojo del castaño estaba dirigido hacia él. Después de todo él era quien había estado golpeando a la mujer, y quien gritó que iba a matarla. No era enserio claro, jamás se atrevería a hacer algo como eso. Pero el enojo había hablado y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¿Cuánto veneno has de lanzar para quedar satisfecha?- escuchó aquella pregunta. Confundido, abrió sus ojos. Y para su gran sorpresa, entendió que el emperador no le hablaba a él. De hecho, parecía ser que el enojo del rey no estaba siquiera dirigido a él.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Ese egipcio estaba lanzándome contra la pared! Tú mismo lo viste- se defendió la mujer. No había esperado que el emperador defendiera al príncipe.

-¿Y esperas que crea que Yami hizo eso sin razón?- preguntó, ganándose una mirada sorprendida por parte de Minerva. Haber escuchado al ojiazul pronunciar el nombre del egipcio le aseguraba que el emperador estaba del lado del príncipe. -¿Por quién me tomas?- interrogó el castaño, sus ojos mostrando completa frialdad, que ciertamente lograron intimidar a la mujer.

-No puedes juzgarme de esa forma- afirmó Minerva, intentando salir avante de aquella situación. Estaba acostumbrada a salirse con la suya en todo, así que esto era un gran cambio de eventos.

-¡Después de todo lo que has hecho tengo todo el derecho de juzgarte!- exclamó el emperador, perdiendo la paciencia. Su mano derecha se encontró contra la pared, al lado de la cabeza de la mujer. Luego, el gobernante se acercó, su rostro casi tocando el de Minerva.

-Ahora sé que fuiste tú quien llevó a Yami a la bacanal. Será mejor que no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, _Minerva, _o te arrepentirás- susurró, pronunciando el nombre de la mujer casi con burla. Las demás palabras, iban teñidas con un tono de amenaza. -Sabes muy bien no permito que una acción en mi contra quede sin su respectivo castigo. Lo que hiciste, si bien fue de forma indirecta, fue en mi contra- afirmó, manteniendo la misma distancia con la mujer, sus rostros cerca de tocarse. Sus ojos azules continuaron centrados en los inseguros de Minerva. –Pero al parecer, ésta vez me siento bondadoso. Sin embargo, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Yami, podría considerar decirle a tu esposo lo que has hecho con muchos hombres ya. Y bien sabes lo que eso significaría- finalizó.

-No lo harías- susurró la mujer, por fin mostrando temor.

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó con sarcasmo el ojiazul. –Adelante entonces. Puedo comprobártelo ahora mismo si eso deseas-

-No puedes creerle a ese egipcio ciegamente- dijo, intentando al parecer buscar alguna excusa que pudiera ayudarle.

-No es un mentiroso, si eso es lo que quieres decir- afirmó el emperador. Al fin, alejó su rostro del de la mujer, para mirar hacia donde estaba el príncipe, quien en ese momento se secaba con su mano las lágrimas que había dejado escapar. Sus ojos carmesí se encontraron con los azules del gobernante. –Lo conozco mejor que eso- dijo entonces el castaño, notando cómo el semblante del egipcio cambiaba, por uno que parecía demostrar algo cercano al agradecimiento y la incredulidad.

Apartó su mano de la pared, negándose ahora a volver a mirar a la mujer.

-Desaparece- ordenó con voz firme, no dejando más espacio para necedades.

-Como desees- contestó la mujer, con altanería. Dio varios pasos, que la llevaron a estar al lado del príncipe.

-No es a mí a quien debes temer, _alteza_- susurró, procurando que solo el egipcio la escuchara. –Cuídate. En Roma nunca estarás a salvo- aconsejó, con sarcasmo o de manera sincera, no era seguro. Aunque la primera opción parecía ser la más acertada.

Y después de esas palabras, la mujer se alejó.

Yami la miró irse, sintiendo inseguridad ante sus últimas palabras. Pero tan pronto la mujer desapareció de su vista, su atención se enfocó en el ojiazul.

Lo que hizo luego, fue una acción completamente automática e inconsciente. Ni siquiera notó que sus piernas se movían. Lo único que supo, fue que de pronto sus brazos rodeaban la cintura del gobernante. Lo abrazó con fuerza, como si de eso dependiera la vida. No sabía por qué razón necesitaba de la cercanía del ojiazul, pero ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, a su mente llegándole unas simples palabras.

-_"Abrázame…por favor, abrázame"- _pidió dentro de sí, necesitando por alguna razón sentir los brazos del gobernante alrededor de su cuerpo. _–"Le has dado consuelo a tu hermano… puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo"- _afirmó en su mente.

Pero el emperador no lo abrazó. Como siempre, le permitió abrazarlo, pero él no lo abrazó de vuelta.

De hecho y ahora que lo pensaba, el ojiazul nunca lo había abrazado. Sí, tal vez lo rodeaba con sus brazos cuando compartían un beso. Y sí, la noche anterior mientras miraban la obra en el teatro le había rodeado los hombros con su brazo. Pero un verdadero abrazo aún no había recibido.

Le dolió pensar en eso, pero era cierto.

Suspiró, alejándose del gobernante. No tenía caso seguir esperando algo que jamás ocurriría.

-Gracias- agradeció sin embargo, pues fuera como fuera el ojiazul lo había defendido.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el castaño, al parecer notando el semblante decaído del menor.

-Estoy bien- afirmó el egipcio. Decidió entonces cambiar el tema. –Tengo que ir bañarme. Ya casi anochece- anunció.

-Vamos, yo también debo bañarme- respondió el romano. Yami asintió, manteniendo la mirada centrada en cualquier lugar que no fuera los ojos del gobernante.

Caminó entonces al lado del emperador. No intercambiaron palabras, ni caminaron de la mano como ya tenían casi acostumbrado.

Yami por su parte estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Demasiadas cosas habían ocurrido de pronto. Apenas si estaba analizando bien la situación.

Recordó lo que Minerva le dijo, y miro al suelo casi de inmediato. Seto había tenido sexo con ella, la noche en la que él había ido a la bacanal. Aquella información era la que resaltaba entre todo lo demás. Y es que por alguna razón que no podía comprender, se sentía sumamente dolido por esto. Sabía bien que no tenía derecho de sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Señor- escuchó esto, que parecía ser parte de un rápido saludo.

Alzó la mirada, sus ojos buscando a la persona que había hablado.

Y ojos negros lo recibieron.

Su cuerpo de pronto se quedó completamente paralizado. Lo único que pudo hacer, y de manera inconsciente, fue tomar el medallón con fuerza. Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió todo su ser.

Pronto, el dueño de esos ojos le pasó al lado, siguiendo tranquilamente por su camino.

Yami lo siguió con la mirada, sintiéndose aún casi aterrado. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- le preguntó el gobernante, notando el agarre del joven sobre el medallón. Al parecer el egipcio hacía eso seguido.

El príncipe salió al fin de aquel estado al escuchar la voz del ojiazul. Sus ojos carmesí se alejaron de la espalda de aquel hombre que apenas se veía ahora. Y en cambio, se centraron en el emperador.

-Sí, estoy bien- contestó, asintiendo para confirmar sus palabras.

Aunque estaba claro que había mentido.

**000**

(1)Prima mensa: era el plato fuerte, por decirlo de alguna forma

(2)Gustatio y la secunda mensa: entradas y postres

**000**

Magi: capítulo 13! Ya voy avanzando n.n

Primero que nada. **Un aviso importante**. Hoy entré a carrera en la universidad (finalmente -.- Las generales son una mísera pérdida de tiempo). Y como soy tan estudiosa (de hecho fue un momento de estupidez que tuve ¬¬) se me ocurrió llevar 6 materias al mismo tiempo. Así que no sé cómo estaré de tiempo durante las siguientes 16 semanas (es decir, un cuatrimestre… estoy poniendo muchos paréntesis, ¿no?). El punto es, que si no actualizo un lunes, ya saben por qué. Aunque haré hasta lo imposible por seguir actualizando semanalmente, pero no prometo nada.

Sin embargo, aproveché mis últimos días de libertad. Ya empecé a editar el lemon… bueno, de hecho lo empecé a escribir de nuevo. No me gustó el original así que quiero cambiarlo. Y también escribí el capítulo 21 y ya estoy terminando con el 22 n.n Solo diré que habrá grandes (enormes) sorpresas.

Según lo que he calculado, creo que el fic tendrá unos 27 capítulos. No es seguro, estoy conjeturando. Pero es lo que calculo ahora que llegué al capítulo 22.

En fin! Pasando al tema central. Aclaraciones. Los romanos tenían tres nombres, el praenomen, nomen y cognomen. Pero no me voy a meter en detalles con esto, porque ni yo lo entiendo bien. Pero por eso Mai(es la Mai del anime, por si las dudas) dio tres nombres, al igual que Aelius. Si se quería ser formal, se daban los tres nombres. Claramente, los nombres son inventos míos y no tengo idea de lo que significan. Se supone que eso dependía de la gens a la se pertenecía entre otros enredos. Pero aquí todo es inventado. Aunque tengo entendido que solo un nombre distinguía a una persona de los demás integrantes de la familia, por esa razón, Mai y Claudia tienen dos nombres iguales.

Luego, eso de que los romanos vomitaban durante los banquetes se supone que era cierto. Aunque no se por qué muchos dicen que el lugar donde lo hacían se llamaba Vomitorium. El Vomitorium era el pasaje de acceso a los teatros y anfiteatros, no tenía nada que ver con vomitar -.-U

Sobre lo que edité. Cambié la parte donde Yami le grita a Minerva que iba a matarla. Intenté darle más seriedad como me pidieron. Espero que lo haya conseguido.

Por cierto! Tenía que haberlo dicho capítulos atrás, pero se me olvidó por completo El cunnilingus es el sexo oral a la mujer, y la felación es al hombre.

Y creo que eso sería todo.

Agradecimientos a **Mitsuki Asakura, mariANA, niko-chan, Kimiyu, Elsa Agabo, Azula1991, yoyuki88, Atami no Tsuki **por sus reviews!

Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 14

**Flor de loto**

**Capítulo 14**

_-No entiendo por qué debo aprender a escribir. Hay personas que pueden hacerlo por mí- se quejó el niño, mirando al joven que se encontraba a su lado. Se cruzó de brazos luego, para enfatizar su molestia, al tiempo que continuaba caminando por aquellos pasillos._

_-No puedes depender siempre de los demás, Mokuba- afirmó el joven, sus ojos azules centrándose en los del menor._

_-¡Pero solo tengo siete años! Decius es injusto conmigo- insistió._

_-Es tu maestro, debes respetarlo- le dijo el ojiazul._

_-Lo sé. ¿Y por qué debo aprender a leer? Hay personas que pueden hacerlo por mí- se quejó de nuevo. El joven suspiró, deteniéndose y haciendo que el menor hiciera lo mismo. -¿Seto?- preguntó el niño con confusión, uniendo sus ojos grisáceos con los azules del joven._

_-¿Y por qué aprendiste a hablar? Hay personas que pueden hacerlo por ti- profirió entonces el ojiazul, una leve sonrisa triunfal asomándose a su rostro._

_El menor parpadeó varias veces, su semblante cambiando a uno indignado. _

_-Muy inteligente, hermano. Pero no le veo la gracia- afirmó, al notar que el joven parecía estar a punto de reír. Como respuesta, el ojiazul le desordenó el cabello con su mano. –¡Hermano no hagas eso! Mi cabello es mi mayor atractivo- le dijo el menor, tocando sus mechones con orgullo._

_El joven alzó una ceja._

_-Eres un niño, Mokuba. No estás en edad de preocuparte por eso- comentó._

_-¡Tú lo has dicho, hermano! Solo soy un niño, por lo tanto leer y escribir aún no es para mí- afirmó el menor, asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces._

_Esta vez el ojiazul rodó los ojos. Iba a decir algo más, cuando notó a un hombre que se acercaba, un guardia a juzgar por su vestimenta. El hombre, al verlo, se detuvo._

_-El emperador solicita su presencia de inmediato- habló el hombre._

_Mokuba lo miró por breves segundos. Luego, sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre su hermano. Su semblante decayó levemente al notar la seriedad y hasta frialdad que de pronto se mostraba en el ojiazul. No le gustaba ver a su hermano así. No parecía ser el Seto que siempre había conocido._

_-Debes ir- habló entonces. –Voy a practicar mi escritura. Sino Decius va a matarme- agregó luego, acercándose y rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del ojiazul en un abrazo, el cual de inmediato fue correspondido._

_-Practica la lectura también- le dijo el castaño. El menor suspiró, separándose del joven._

_-Como digas, hermano- profirió de mala gana. Y sin decir otra palabra, se alejó._

_Caminó unos cincos pasos, cuando por unos segundos se detuvo, mirando hacia atrás y notando a su hermano, quien caminaba con el guardia a sus espaldas. _

_Su semblante entristeció. Su hermano estaba cambiando. Su personalidad cada día le parecía diferente. _

_Se preguntaba si su padre tendría algo que ver en el asunto._

Suspiró, mientras caminaba por aquellos pasillos. A decir verdad no tenía nada más que hacer. Así que como siempre, su mente analítica había empezado a trabajar.

Por mucho tiempo se había hecho la misma pregunta, del por qué su hermano había cambiado tanto. Claro, antes, el ojiazul era solo un adolescente, tal vez al entrar a la madurez cambió.

Aún así, estaba casi seguro de que su padre tenía algo que ver.

No que el cambio fuera exageradamente malo, claro que no. Pero de todas formas, el Seto que había conocido cuando aún era un niño había desaparecido. Y las personas no cambian sin razón. Ahora ver a su hermano sonreír era casi un milagro y escucharlo reír ya era algo extinto. Antes, era todo lo contrario. Debía admitir que extrañaba eso.

Cualquiera podría decir que el estrés de ser emperador de un imperio como Roma podría hacer que cualquiera cambiara. Pero él sabía bien que el cambio había empezado mucho antes de que Seto se convirtiera en emperador. No estaba seguro de cuándo exactamente había comenzado. Pero podía decir que Seto tenía cerca de quince años.

Tenía la leve sospecha de que su padre, el anterior gobernante, había tenido cierta culpa en todo aquello. No podía afirmarlo, pues a decir verdad ni siquiera había conocido bien a su padre. Y la razón de esto era simple. Su hermano había intentado por todos los medios alejarlo de aquel hombre. Él no era tonto, había notado claramente cómo Seto evitaba que él se acercara a su padre. Y a su madre también.

Nunca había cuestionado las acciones de su hermano, pues si algo tenía en claro era que el ojiazul no haría nada para lastimarlo.

Por eso exactamente, era que pensaba que su padre tenía algo que ver en todo aquel asunto.

Había escuchado los rumores. Estaban en todas partes. Las personas murmuraban entre ellas acerca del anterior gobernante. Decían que aquel hombre estaba loco. Por supuesto que había escuchado todo aquello.

Aunque siempre se negó a creerlo. Era muy fácil hacerlo. Toda su niñez la vivió dentro de aquel lugar. No sabía lo que sucedía fuera del palacio. Por supuesto que era sencillo creer que los rumores no eran ciertos.

Sí, nunca había conocido bien a su padre ni a su madre. Pero sinceramente, no le había hecho falta esto. Durante su niñez solo necesitó a su hermano. Era él quien estaba a su lado siempre, era él con quien reía y jugaba. En edad, Seto era nueve años mayor que él, pero aún así, si el ojiazul tenía que jugar de manera infantil solo por él, lo hacía sin pensarlo. Algo muy contrastante con su actual personalidad.

Podría decirse que desde los quince años su hermano había empezado a cambiar. Pero sin lugar a dudas, fue un día en específico el que marcó la nueva personalidad del actual emperador.

Seto tenía dieciocho años, lo que significaba que había alcanzado la edad suficiente para servir en el ejército, que era de diecisiete años.

Le había costado mucho trabajo ver a su hermano partir. Pero más trabajo le había costado verlo regresar. Pues con el regreso del ejército se había esparcido la noticia de que el emperador había muerto.

Al haberle preguntado a su hermano lo sucedido, el ojiazul había insistido en que su padre había muerto en medio de la batalla.

Pero entonces, venían los rumores. Los había escuchado, y no podía evitar que le infundieran temor. Por supuesto que había escuchado a las personas decir que su hermano había asesinado a su padre. Y por más que intentaba negarlo, no podía hacer más que prestarle atención al asunto. Y es que las acciones del ojiazul aquel día parecían confirmar los rumores. Nadie más lo había visto en ese momento, solo él.

Y por primera vez en toda una vida, había sentido miedo hacia su hermano.

_Abrió la puerta, entrando a la habitación del ahora emperador. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su hermano desde que éste regresó, después de haber servido en el ejército por primera vez._

_Necesitaba hablarle, pues ya le habían confirmado que su padre había muerto. Y no solo eso, ya había escuchado a más de una persona murmurar de que su muerte había sido un asesinato. Y lo peor, es que según ellos, su hermano era el asesino._

_Se negaba a creer esto, pero de todas formas necesitaba escuchar al ojiazul decir con sus propias palabras que aquellos no eran más que simples rumores._

_Iba a avanzar hacia donde estaba su hermano, pero se detuvo bruscamente al notar el estado del nuevo gobernante._

_Seto estaba sentado en la cama. Aún vestía con su armadura, con la coraza de bronce y las grebas. En su mano derecha se encontraba una copa, de la cual estaba bebiendo en ese momento. Y cuando terminó de hacerlo, estiró su brazo, haciendo que un esclavo se acercara de inmediato, trayendo en sus manos una jarra. Vació entonces parte de su contenido en la copa. Fue entonces obvio que el líquido que cayó dentro de la copa era vino._

_Se sintió inseguro entonces. Al haber visto los ojos de su hermano, había logrado captar cierto brillo inusual en ellos. Casi podía afirmar que el joven estaba… ebrio._

_Y no solo eso, había otro detalle que sin lugar a dudas le dejaba en claro que su hermano había tomado demasiado alcohol. _

_Una mujer de cabellos negros se encontraba acostada en el regazo del ojiazul. Ésta reía a cada segundo, mientras que también sostenía una copa en su mano. _

_-Hermano- se atrevió a hablar, caminando al fin hacia donde estaba el ojiazul._

_-¿Qué quieres, Mokuba?- preguntó el castaño, mirando hacia el frente y no hacia el chico. _

_-Hermano… ¿estás ebrio?- interrogó el menor, la incredulidad notándose en sus palabras. Nunca pensó que vería a su hermano en ese estado. _

_-¿Importa eso?- respondió el ojiazul. Para sorpresa del menor, el nuevo emperador comenzó a reír después de esto, seguido de cerca por la mujer, quien al parecer ni siquiera había notado la presencia del chico. _

_-Estás ebrio- afirmó entonces. Era obvio, después de escuchar aquella risa, que el vino había afectado a su hermano._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- insistió el castaño, utilizando un tono de voz firme y casi frío que jamás había sido dirigido al menor._

_-Necesito hablar contigo. Es importante- afirmó. Aún le costaba creer que la escena frente a él fuera real. Jamás pensó que vería a su hermano actuar de esa forma. –Hermano, por favor- agregó, al ver que el ojiazul no tenía intenciones de siquiera moverse. No pudo evitar entonces que un pequeño grupo de lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos. Seto siempre había sido casi un héroe para él, y ahora, verlo así y escuchar además los rumores de que él había matado a su padre, era un duro golpe._

_El castaño rodó los ojos, pero pareció ceder. Colocó entonces su mano en uno de los hombros de la mujer, y la jaló levemente, haciendo que ésta se alejara y terminara sentada a su lado._

_-Lárgate- le ordenó. _

_-Pero estamos divirtiéndonos, querido- se quejó la mujer, encargándose de alejar varios mechones castaños del rostro del ojiazul._

_-Lárgate- repitió el joven, deteniendo las acciones de la mujer al tomar con su mano el brazo de la otra._

_-Está bien, como tú digas- aceptó al fin, levantándose de la cama. Le dio su copa a uno de los esclavos, y caminó resignada hasta la salida del lugar, tambaleándose en más de una ocasión. A medio camino claro, se encontró con Mokuba. Sus ojos verdes se centraron en los grisáceos del chico por breves segundos. Pero luego, sin decir una palabra, la mujer prosiguió con su camino, saliendo del lugar en poco tiempo. _

_El chico esperó a que la mujer desapareciera. No tenía idea de quién podría ser aquella joven, que podría tener tal vez unos veinte o veinticinco años. Pero sinceramente, eso no era importante._

_-¿Qué querías decirme?- preguntó el ojiazul de pronto._

_El menor suspiró. A decir verdad, aquella situación era incómoda. Simplemente no sentía que estaba tratando con su hermano._

_-¿Cómo murió nuestro padre?- interrogó, decidiendo ir directo al punto. Su hermano no estaba en condiciones de entenderle si hablaba con rodeos._

_-Acabo de llegar, ¿y así es como me recibes?- preguntó con sarcasmo el castaño._

_-Hermano, deja de hablar en preguntas. Fue un gran alivio ver que volviste a salvo. Pero necesito saber que le sucedió al emperador- insistió el chico._

_-Está frente a ti. Yo soy el emperador ahora- afirmó el joven, mirando la copa en su mano, como si ésta tuviera algo interesante que decir. _

_-Seto, sabes bien a lo que me refiero. Nuestro padre murió, tengo derecho de saber por qué-_

_-En una guerra las personas mueren. Eso es normal- comentó el ojiazul._

_-Entonces… murió…-_

_-Murió en la batalla- interrumpió el castaño. _

_-¿Dónde está su cuerpo?- preguntó el chico. _

_-¿Cómo he de saberlo?- interrogó el ojiazul, su mirada aún centrada en la copa, la cual ahora movía en forma circular._

_-Se supone que estarías a su lado en el frente de batalla. Además, estamos hablando de un gobernante. No se puede simplemente dejar su cuerpo allí como si fuera un soldado cualquiera- reclamó, dejando al fin que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer. No creía las palabras de su hermano, le sonaban completamente falsas. Pero si de verdad eran falsas, eso significaría que los rumores sí eran ciertos. –Hay rumores que dicen que… ¿qué sucedió allá, hermano? Dime la verdad- pidió._

_Pero sus palabras parecieron enfurecer al joven, quien se levantó de su lugar, y lanzó la copa que tenía en su mano. El sonido de ésta al chocar contra el suelo, sobresaltó de sobremanera al menor._

_-¡Ya te lo dije, Mokuba! ¡Murió como mueren muchos en una guerra!- exclamó, caminando hacia el chico, quien por simple reflejo, dio pasos hacia atrás._

_-¿Por qué te has embriagado entonces? ¡Esta reacción deja mucho que desear!- profirió el menor, sintiendo temor por primera vez hacia su hermano, pero encontrando el coraje suficiente para hacerse escuchar. -¡Las personas… los mismos soldados dicen que nuestro padre fue asesinado! Y no por el enemigo, sino por uno de los suyos!- gritó._

_-¡Rumores solamente!- exclamó el castaño. El menor negó con la cabeza._

_-¡Mientes! Te conozco bien, hermano. ¿Por qué te enojarías conmigo de esta forma si tus palabras fueran ciertas?- preguntó. Tomó aire, decidiendo pronunciar algo que de seguro haría enojar a su hermano aún más. -¡Lo asesinaste tú! ¡Asesinaste a nuestro padre!- Por fin lo dijo. De inmediato notó como una llamarada de rabia inundó los ojos azules del otro._

_-¡Cállate!- ordenó el castaño, con tanta furia que hizo que el menor diera más pasos hacia atrás con rapidez. Pero una exclamación de dolor escapó de la boca del chico cuando la pared detuvo sus pasos con violencia. _

_Sus ojos grisáceos se encontraron con los de su hermano. Tenía mucho miedo ahora. Nunca, jamás, había visto al ojiazul actuar así. No podía negarlo, sentía que estaba mirando a los ojos a un asesino. Y el olor a alcohol definitivamente no ayudaba en el asunto._

_Dos manos se colocaron a ambos lados de su cabeza, sobre la pared. _

_-¿Qué has hecho, Seto? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Sed de poder, codicia?- preguntó en apenas un susurro, permitiendo que las lágrimas volvieran a caer. Sí, tal vez nunca había conocido a su padre. Pero jamás había esperado esto de su hermano._

_-No digas eso- habló el ojiazul, su voz sonando sorprendentemente temblorosa. _

_El menor volvió a juntar sus ojos con los del otro. Pudo jurar entonces que había dolor en esos ojos azules._

_-Todo lo que hecho en mi vida… ha sido por ti. Soy tu hermano mayor, mi deber es protegerte. No, no es un deber siquiera, es algo que hago con gusto- afirmó, sus ojos suavizándose. _

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó el menor, su voz quebrándose levemente._

_El ojiazul suspiró, negando con la cabeza. _

_-Tienes tan solo nueve años. No espero que lo entiendas- afirmó. _

_Hubo silencio entonces._

_El menor bajó la mirada, no sabiendo realmente qué hacer luego. _

_-Hay algo que debes tener en claro. Y eso es que nuestro padre fue… un gran hombre- habló el ojiazul. Al parecer, le fue difícil pronunciar las últimas tres palabras. -Murió en la batalla, Mokuba- afirmó luego, alejándose del lugar, y caminando hacia la cama. _

_El chico se mantuvo donde estaba por algunos momentos. A decir verdad, una verdadera vorágine de pensamientos y sentimientos inundaba su mente. _

_Necesitaba pensar con paciencia y claridad. Y obviamente, aquel no era el lugar propicio para eso._

_Así que sin decir una sola palabra más, salió rápidamente de allí._

Después de ese día, le fue difícil a ambos volver a hablarse siquiera. Pasó un buen tiempo antes de que todo volviera a normalizarse. Ahora, sabía quién era la mujer que había estado con el ojiazul, acostada en su regazo. Minerva, claramente. La mujer había andado detrás del castaño tan pronto éste se convirtió en emperador.

Con mucho esfuerzo, había creído en las palabras de su hermano. Aún con los rumores que iban y venían.

Además, aquello que el ojiazul le había dicho se le había quedado grabado en su mente. A pesar de saber que su hermano había estado ebrio cuando dijo aquello, podía afirmar que el castaño había estado consciente de sus palabras.

Y si bien era un hermoso detalle saber que su hermano se preocupaba tanto por él, no le gustaba pensar que todo… absolutamente todo lo que hacía el ojiazul era por él. Quería que su hermano viviera su propia vida, sin tener que estar pensando en protegerlo a él a cada momento.

Deseaba que su hermano dejara de pensar en buscar la felicidad de otro, en éste caso la suya, y empezara a buscar su propia felicidad. Eso era lo que quería.

Y entonces… Yami había llegado. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en el egipcio. Había visto claramente el aprecio que su hermano sentía por el príncipe. Tal vez su hermano intentaba esconderlo, pero para él era fácil ver aquello. Después de todo, conocía muy bien al gobernante.

No podía creer ahora que él se había opuesto a la propuesta egipcia.

Ahora que lo pensaba, recordaba que Seto le había dicho claramente que solo aceptaba aquello por curiosidad, pero que era definitivo que no sellaría ningún acuerdo con los egipcios. En palabras simples, en un inicio, Yami había llegado ahí para nada. El ojiazul simplemente pensaba mandarlo de regreso uno o dos días después de su llegada.

De hecho, su hermano le había dicho tiempo atrás que la propuesta de los egipcios era estúpida. Pero aparentemente, su opinión cambió tan pronto miró a Yami por primera vez.

Fue muy obvio a su punto de vista, que el egipcio captó la atención de su hermano desde el primer segundo, algo que nadie antes había podido hacer. Por los dioses, Yami aún era virgen. Esa era la mayor prueba de todas. Nueve días habían pasado y el emperador aún no había tocado al joven. Tan solo eso ya era casi un milagro.

Sonrió ligeramente. De verdad, quería que su hermano aceptara el trato con Egipto. Después de todo, el pueblo romano no parecía estar molesto con todo ese tema. Algunos senadores eran quienes se oponían solamente.

-Mokuba- Alzó la mirada al escuchar esto. Y la sorpresa lo inundó al reconocer a la persona que lo había llamado.

-Claudia- pronunció el nombre de la joven, mirando los ojos verdes de ésta. -¿Qué haces aquí? Es decir… no es que me moleste verte ni nada… es todo lo contrario. Es solo que me sorprende… y- Se detuvo, al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando como idiota. Perfecto, ¿por qué siempre tenía que actuar como tonto frente a aquella joven?

Pero la menor tan solo rió.

-Mis padres están en el banquete y me pidieron acompañarlos. Aunque yo no voy a estar presente en el banquete… así que no sé por qué me obligaron a venir- explicó, ligeramente sonrojada.

-Quieres decir que… ¿vas a estar aquí hasta que el banquete termine?-preguntó, procurando que la emoción no se notara en su voz.

-Sí- contestó la joven.

-En ese caso… puedo darte algo de compañía si quieres- ofreció, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le aceleraba. Una reacción típica que tenía cuando aquella joven estaba cerca.

-Claro, me encantaría- afirmó la chica, sonriendo abiertamente. Pero se sonrojó profundamente, cuando el joven la tomó de la mano.

-Vamos- le dijo el chico, quien también estaba ligeramente sonrojado. La menor asintió, apretando ligeramente su mano contra la del joven.

Por unos segundos, Mokuba miró a la chica. Definitivamente, él ya había encontrado su felicidad. Ahora, solo faltaba que su hermano encontrara la suya.

**000**

Estaba molesto, sumamente molesto. La vista frente a él no era una que apreciara en lo absoluto.

Había terminado por fin de alistarse para el banquete. Y al haber entrado nuevamente a su habitación, se había encontrado con Yami, quien estaba sentado en la cama, mirando al vacío. Nuevamente, los ojos del joven estaban rodeados de kohl. No lucía muchos collares, tan solo aquella pirámide invertida de oro y el medallón. Y de vestimentas lucía tan solo un faldellín con una tela roja en el frente. Le había dicho al joven que no debía de alistarse con mucha formalidad. Después de todo, tan solo iban a un banquete.

Aunque ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo molestaba al joven. Aquel rostro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y aquellos ojos sumidos en la concentración le decían que el egipcio estaba teniendo alguna especie de batalla mental.

El asunto no debía importarle, era problema del ojirubí solamente. Pero no pensaba llevar al príncipe al banquete luciendo así. Las personas con más poder económico en el imperio estarían ahí. Lo último que deseaba era que Yami tuviera puesta esa expresión durante todo el banquete. Así que el significado de aquello era simple, debía de resolver el problema.

Y es que aún mientras se bañaban, el menor se había mantenido en completo silencio.

De pronto, el egipcio alzó la mirada, al parecer notando al fin que alguien había entrado al lugar.

Se levantó de inmediato, listo para salir de ahí.

-Siéntate- ordenó sin embargo el gobernante.

-Pero…- intentó decir el ojirubí, la confusión irradiando de sus ojos. ¿No debían ir al banquete ya? De lo contrario llegarían tarde.

-Siéntate- insistió el emperador, su tono de voz escuchándose ligeramente más autoritario.

De manera casi inconsciente, el joven volvió a sentarse. No entendía lo que sucedía, pero no pensaba ir en contra de la palabra del ojiazul.

Con mucha confusión, se limitó a mirar al castaño acercarse, quien vestía una toga sumamente simple de color blanco. No dijo nada más. No había nada que decir de todas formas. Además, a decir verdad, no tenía ganas de hablar.

Lo sucedido tanto con Minerva como con Claudia rondaba aún por su mente. Tenía demasiadas dudas, y algunas de ellas lo hacían sentir decaído. Sinceramente no tenía ánimos de salir de aquel lugar siquiera. Si por él fuera, se quedaría allí, durmiendo. Claro, existía la posibilidad de preguntarle al ojiazul y aclarar el enredo que había en su mente. Pero no podía considerar aquello como una opción. Era demasiado… riesgoso.

El emperador de pronto estuvo sentado a su lado. Pero aún así, se negó a mirarlo.

-Algo te molesta- afirmó el ojiazul, sorprendiendo al egipcio.

El príncipe mantuvo la mirada alejada del gobernante. Mas ahora un pensamiento nuevo llegó a su mente. ¿Estaba preocupado el ojiazul acaso?

-No es nada- afirmó en un susurro. No podía hablar de aquello que le molestaba.

-Y ahora mientes- insistió el castaño, mirando la reacción del joven ante sus palabras. El cuerpo del joven pareció tensarse, denotando que sin lugar a dudas el ojirubí había mentido.

El menor suspiró.

-No quiero hablar de ello- sentenció.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el incidente con Minerva?- preguntó el ojiazul.

Yami suspiró nuevamente. ¿Por qué el gobernante insistía con ese tema?

Sin embargo, asintió sin pensarlo. Aunque claro, tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, maldijo en silencio.

-Minerva va a estar en el banquete- anunció el emperador.

De inmediato, el egipcio dirigió su mirada hacia el castaño, la sorpresa y molestia creciendo en sus ojos. No podía ser cierto. Lo último que quería ahora era tener que enfrentar nuevamente a esa mujer.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó entonces el ojiazul, refiriéndose claro a Minerva.

Yami se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos. De verdad, no quería hablar de eso. No porque no lo deseara, sino porque no quería hacer enfadar al gobernante. Ahora, procuraba siempre tener precaución con respecto a lo que hablaba con el ojiazul, pues no quería que lo sucedido luego de la bacanal se repitiera.

Además, debía admitir que hablar acerca de lo que Minerva le había dicho se le hacía incómodo.

-No me hagas ordenarte hablar- amenazó el emperador.

Esta vez, el egipcio se mordió el labio. Perfecto, el ojiazul ya lo estaba obligando.

Ahora tenía dos opciones. Hablar, o esperar a que el gobernante tuviera que enfadarse para hacerlo.

La primera opción era sin lugar a dudas la más conveniente.

-Es solo que…- intentó decir. No le gustaba hablar de temas sexuales, pero debía hacerlo. -¿Me deseas?- preguntó al fin, juntando sus ojos con los del emperador. El castaño mantenía un semblante completamente neutral, pero era fácil encontrar rastros de sorpresa en sus ojos. –Ya sabes… sexualmente- agregó entonces. Se sentía realmente incómodo haciendo una pregunta como esa. Pero aquello era algo en lo que no podía dejar de pensar. Pues fuera como fuera, no sabía si Minerva había tenido razón. Después de todo, aparte de besos, el ojiazul no había hecho ningún avance de carácter sexual.

Y el pensamiento de no ser un objeto de deseo para el emperador… no le gustaba. Esa era la verdad. Pues si bien aún no se sentía listo para perder su virginidad, si quería que el ojiazul lo quisiera de todas las formas posibles.

Sí, así era, y sería estúpido seguir ocultando aquello. Era mejor aceptarlo y vivir con ello.

-¿Minerva te dijo que no te deseo?- preguntó el castaño, con lo que Yami creyó eran pinceladas de incredulidad tiñendo su voz. Pero no podía estar seguro.

Así que lo único que hizo, fue apartar su mirada de la del otro y asentir.

-Y le creíste- le dijo el ojiazul, en lo que parecía ser una afirmación y no una pregunta.

-Bueno… aparte de besos no hemos…- se detuvo, no sabiendo realmente cómo continuar.

-Si te dijera en este momento que tengamos sexo, ¿aceptarías?- Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión ante la pregunta.

La respuesta a ella era simple. Una negación. Claro que no aceptaría. Nuevamente, no se sentía listo para el sexo. ¿Pero, por qué al gobernante le importaba su opinión? Después de todo, él estaba ahí para complacer al emperador. Debía de cumplir con todo lo que el ojiazul le pidiera, sin cuestionar.

-Esto no se trata de lo que yo quiera- afirmó, la frustración asomándose en sus facciones. Definitivamente, ahora no tenía libertad en muchos aspectos.

-Eso es un 'no'- profirió el ojiazul.

-Eso es un 'no tengo libertad para escoger'. Es tan simple como eso- comentó el egipcio, cerrando los puños. Sabía bien que estaba hablando de más, pero no podía evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-Ahora resulta que te trato como un esclavo- habló el gobernante, el enojo empezando a notarse en sus ojos.

-Nunca dije eso. Pero no miento cuando digo que mi posición aquí es de mucha menor importancia que la tuya- afirmó. Sí, no había duda, estaba hablando de más. –Sé bien que no soy un esclavo. En ningún momento me has hecho sentir como uno. Pero… está claro que si deseas tener sexo conmigo puedes hacerlo. No tienes que detenerte a pensar si eso es lo que yo deseo o no- explicó, esperando que ahora hubiera dicho lo correcto.

Y pareció hacerlo, pues fue visible que el enojo del ojiazul se extinguió en ese instante.

-Demasiado tarde- murmuró el gobernante, mirando al frente. Aquella situación era fuera de lo común. Normalmente, solo con Mokuba mostraba tanta paciencia y hablaba de esa forma. Según su carácter, aquella faceta que mostraba en ese momento era su lado 'amable'. No era común para él mostrar ese rasgo de su personalidad. –Ya me detuve a pensarlo- afirmó luego, la sinceridad siendo muy obvia en sus palabras.

Yami lo miró, no creyendo casi lo que estaba escuchando. Parecía ser que el emperador se estaba… abriendo con él.

Sonrió ligeramente. Aquello era un gran logro. Un logro muy positivo.

-¿Por eso no has intentado… tú sabes, tener sexo conmigo? ¿Porque piensas que no lo deseo?- preguntó, la incredulidad notándose con facilidad.

-Y no lo deseas- afirmó el ojiazul.

Yami se mordió el labio, pensando cuidadosamente en las palabras que diría luego. Si bien no entendía con claridad lo que era el sexo, sabía bien que aquello era una unión muy profunda. ¿Y quería tener aquello con el ojiazul? ¿Una unión cercana, tanto física como mental? Por supuesto que sí.

La conclusión entonces era simple. Claro que deseaba tener sexo con el emperador. Aunque sabía lo que eso significaría. Le daría su virginidad al ojiazul. Pero a decir verdad, aquello simplemente sonaba correcto.

-Sí lo deseo- habló al fin, mirando al suelo. Podía sentir ahora los ojos del gobernante sobre él, pero no quería que el ojiazul notara el pronunciado sonrojo que inundaba sus mejillas. –Solo pienso que aún es muy pronto- afirmó, no sabiendo cómo más podía explicar aquello.

El emperador simplemente miró al joven. Creía entender lo que Yami había querido decir. Al parecer, el egipcio quería que su primera relación sexual fuera especial. ¿Pero, cómo podía hacer él que una situación de esas fuera 'especial'? Era solo sexo, nada más que eso. No era la gran cosa a su punto de vista. De hecho, pensaba que Yami se estaba haciendo un gran enredo en la mente por algo casi estúpido. El sexo era sexo. Algo puramente físico y nada más. No había nada 'especial' en eso.

-Minerva mintió- afirmó entonces. Era muy obvio que sí deseaba a Yami sexualmente. Por los dioses, ¿quién no desearía a un joven tan bello?

-Ahora lo sé- contestó el ojirubí, alzando la mirada y sonriendo de manera disimulada.

Pero la sonrisa duró poco, cuando otro asunto vino a su mente. Minerva no solo había dicho que el ojiazul no lo deseaba, también había asegurado que ella y el emperador habían tenido sexo.

Suspiró por tercera vez. Aquello era algo que no pensaba preguntarle al gobernante. Con quién tenía sexo y con quién no, no era su asunto. Eso ya estaba muy en claro. Por supuesto que le dolía pensar en que las palabras de Minerva podían ser ciertas, pero no iba a mencionar el tema. Simplemente lo ignoraría, podía hacerlo. Era fácil ignorarlo… ¿cierto?

-Seto- llamó de pronto al gobernante. Ahora, solo quedaba un último asunto por resolver. Aunque no estaba seguro de si estaba cruzando la línea. -¿Cómo era… tu padre?- preguntó, en un tono bajo de voz, casi temiendo la reacción del ojiazul.

Y de hecho, aquella reacción no fue nada buena.

La mirada del gobernante pareció oscurecerse y su semblante endureció. Se levantó de inmediato de la cama, sin dejar de mirar al egipcio con sumo enojo.

-¡No tienes derecho de preguntar algo así!- exclamó, sobresaltando al ojirubí.

-Pero yo solo…-

-¡Pero nada!- interrumpió el emperador. -¡Ese no es tu asunto!- continuó, su mirada fría paralizando por segundos al egipcio. Era la misma mirada que el gobernante le había dirigido el día después del asunto con la bacanal. Aquella mirada que no deseaba ver nunca más.

Venía ahora una enorme interrogante que lo llenaba de inseguridad. ¿Había arruinado todo nuevamente?

-Lo siento, no quise…- intentó disculparse. Quería encontrar una manera de arreglar lo que él había causado.

-¡Solo cierra la boca!- de nuevo el emperador cortó con sus palabras. El ojirubí cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Debía de hacer algo, no podía arruinar todo nuevamente. Todo había estado perfecto, y debía seguir perfecto.

No sabiendo qué más hacer, se levantó, teniendo en claro de antemano que estaba cruzando sus límites. Después de todo, acercarse al gobernante mientras éste se encontraba en ese estado era una clara advertencia de que podría terminar con otro golpe en la mejilla.

Lo mejor en ese momento era mantener distancia. Pero no podía hacer eso.

Con mucha cautela, y tal vez hasta inseguridad, tomó la mano izquierda del ojiazul con ambas suyas. Le sorprendió ver que el castaño no alejó su mano.

-Seto, lo siento- afirmó. Había sido una verdadera estupidez mencionar aquel asunto. Pero sinceramente, no había esperado que el gobernante reaccionara de esa forma.

Hubo silencio después de esto. Yami se limitó a bajar la mirada, esperando impaciente lo que sucedería luego. Esperaba un golpe, o bien un grito. Pero definitivamente esperaba recibir solo enojo por parte del gobernante.

Por esa razón, se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta del ojiazul, pronunciada en un tono de voz realmente calmado.

-No vuelvas a mencionar ese tema- A pesar de que aquellas palabras fueron dichas en un tono casi bajo de voz, estaba claro que la frase era una orden, y no una simple sugerencia.

-No lo haré- afirmó de inmediato el ojirubí, ejerciendo fuerza de manera inconsciente sobre su agarre en la mano del gobernante. –No debí preguntar algo así. No es mi asunto- comentó luego.

-Tienes razón, no es tu asunto- habló el ojiazul, negándose a mirar al egipcio.

El semblante del egipcio decayó al notar esto.

-Seto, lo siento- se disculpó de nuevo, atreviéndose a recostar su cabeza contra el brazo del castaño. –No tenía idea que ese tema era…-

-Cualquier tema que sea personal no te incumbe- interrumpió el gobernante, rastros de enojo notándose de nuevo en su voz.

Yami suspiró. A decir verdad, nuevamente se sentía dolido. ¿Pero qué esperaba? Las palabras del ojiazul eran ciertas. Él no tenía derecho de meterse en los asuntos personales del emperador. No era esa su posición.

Soltó entonces la mano del castaño. Había arruinado todo sin lugar a dudas.

-Creo que es mejor irnos- susurró, manteniendo la mirada baja. Se atrevió a caminar entonces, queriendo acabar con el tenso ambiente. Aunque claro, eso no haría que la opresión que sentía en el pecho se evaporara. Dio cuatro pasos, cuando la voz del ojiazul lo detuvo de golpe.

-Le dije a Mokuba que era un gran hombre- Se dio la vuelta sorprendido, casi no creyendo lo que había escuchado. ¿Estaba el castaño hablando de su padre acaso?

-¿Seto?- preguntó, completamente confundido. No había esperado aquello. Caminó de nuevo, ésta vez hacia el gobernante.

-No sé por qué lo hice, si sabía bien la clase de hombre que era nuestro padre- continuó el ojiazul, con lo que Yami pudo interpretar como culpa.

Nuevamente, el egipcio tomó la mano del gobernante. Se sentía realmente mejor ahora. Pero de todas formas, las palabras del castaño no eran las más positivas. Al parecer, lo que Claudia le había dicho acerca del anterior emperador era cierto.

-Tal vez… tan solo querías proteger a Mokuba- afirmó, logrando que al fin el gobernante lo mirara. –Ya sabes, mostrarle un mundo donde todos fueran 'buenos', sin maldad de ningún tipo- explicó, sonriendo ligeramente, al notar rastros de sorpresa en los ojos del otro. –Yo solía hacer eso con mi hermano… hasta que un día me dijo que dejara de tratarlo como si fuera un bebé- susurró, riendo luego.

-Si no mal recuerdo, Mokuba me dijo algo parecido… en más de una ocasión- afirmó el castaño. Yami rió de nuevo, mirando al ojiazul con lo que parecía ser calidez. Aparentemente, ambos tenían más cosas en común de lo que había pensado.

No pudo evitar querer estar más cerca del castaño en ese momento. Así que enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del gobernante, y juntó sus labios con los del otro.

Para alivio de Yami, el emperador correspondió la caricia casi de inmediato.

El beso fue ligeramente diferente ésta vez. Sin lugar a dudas, había algo más… dulce en aquella caricia. Tal vez hasta especial.

Después de unos momentos, el egipcio se separó.

-¿Nunca te lastimó, cierto?- preguntó entonces, su voz teñida casi con preocupación.

-Tal vez un par de amenazas y algunos gritos, nada más- fue la respuesta.

-Es bueno saberlo- afirmó el joven, con notoria sinceridad. Se acercó de nuevo, juntando nuevamente sus labios en un beso corto.

-Se está haciendo tarde- anunció de pronto el ojiazul.

Yami asintió.

-Vamos- habló, tomando la mano del castaño en la suya. Sinceramente, le gustaba caminar de la mano con el gobernante.

-Sobre Minerva… puedo sacarla del banquete- ofreció el ojiazul.

-No. No quiero causar más problemas. Puedo ignorarla, será fácil- contestó el ojirubí, sonriendo abiertamente.

-Como quieras- finalizó el castaño, caminando hacia la salida del lugar, siempre de la mano del egipcio.

Yami suspiró en alivio. Todo se había arreglado al final. No podía negarlo, estaba feliz por esto. No solo porque aquello podía afectar a su pueblo, sino porque a él personalmente le causaba felicidad.

¿Y es que para qué negarlo? Un fuerte sentimiento parecía estarse formando en su interior. Un sentimiento que sin lugar a dudas estaba dirigido al emperador.

Aunque si este sentimiento era para bien o para mal, no lo sabía aún.

**000**

Magi: pude actualizar! Pensé que no tendría tiempo -.- Solo en una mísera tarea de matemática perdí cuatro horas y media de mi vida T.T Y esperen a que me dejen las primeras tareas de contabilidad… no entiendo nada de nada xD Solo la clase de administración parece tener sentido O.o Pero supongo que iré acostumbrándome n.n

En fin, basta de habladurías. Por si las dudas, actualicé también Mente frágil.

Creo que para este capítulo no hay aclaraciones.

Agradecimientos a **Mitsuki Asakura, yoyuki88, Azula1991, DaffnezzitaxD, niko-chan, Atami no Tsuki, Carmin Diethel, Yami224 **por sus reviews!

Y me despido. Tengo clase de computación en unas horas así que estoy media apurada xD

Ja ne!


	15. Chapter 15

**Flor de loto **

**Capítulo 15**

-A decir verdad tengo muchos hermanos- habló el egipcio. -Mi padre tiene dos esposas, además de las concubinas. Pero Yugi es el único cercano. Crecimos juntos así que es al único a quien considero un hermano- agregó el joven, su mirada perdida en los pasillos.

Caminaban en ese momento hacia el banquete.

Yami había decidido tocar el tema de su familia. Lo consideraba apropiado ya que el emperador le había hablado de su padre, de manera rápida pero de todas formas lo había hecho.

-¿Y eres el único que tiene un cabello tan... peculiar?- preguntó el ojiazul, mostrando rastros de burla en sus ojos, algo ya muy típico de él.

El menor rodó los ojos.

-Solo Yugi tiene un cabello parecido al mío. Pero el de él no tienes éstos…- Se detuvo, tocándose con una mano los mechones rubios que se alzaban con el demás cabello. -…mechones- finalizó, bajando entonces su brazo. –En realidad él y yo somos parecidos. Aunque sus ojos son color amatista y su estatura es más baja que la mía- explicó luego.

El ojiazul alzó una ceja, casi con incredulidad.

-¿Qué es entonces, un enano?- interrogó. Ante esto, Yami soltó el agarre que mantenía en la mano del castaño. Cuando estuvo libre, se cruzó de brazos, dirigiéndole una mirada molesta al gobernante.

-¿Sabes algo? Tal vez _tú_ eres _muy_ alto- afirmó. Por unos momentos hubo silencio, en los que el ojiazul se dedicó a mirar al egipcio de arriba abajo, casi analizándolo con la mirada.

-No. Mi estatura es perfectamente normal- habló al fin. –No es mi culpa que seas exageradamente bajo- agregó.

-¿Exageradamente bajo? Seré bajo, pero no es algo _exagerado- _se quejó el joven, completamente indignado.

-No sabía que los faraones eran gobernantes enanos- continuó el ojiazul, ignorando al egipcio, quien miró con sorpresa y enojo al castaño.

-Y yo no sabía que los emperadores romanos eran gigantes_- _remató el menor.

-Como sea- murmuró el gobernante, terminando con la pequeña discusión.

Yami solo sonrió, mostrando profunda diversión en sus ojos. Era sin lugar a dudas relajante tener aquellas peleas falsas con el ojiazul.

Detuvo sus pasos, logrando que el emperador detuviera los suyos. Se dio media vuelta, quedando frente al castaño. Y sosteniéndose de los hombros del otro, acercó su rostro, terminando la distancia al juntar sus labios con los del gobernante en un beso corto. Sin lugar a dudas, ya le gustaba hacer eso.

Se separó luego, pero mantuvo una distancia aún cercana con el ojiazul. De hecho, continuó apoyando sus manos en los hombros del castaño.

Por unos momentos, el emperador miró al egipcio a los ojos. Pronto, sin embargo, su mirada se enfocó en el suelo, donde se encontraban los pies del menor. Y así, rastros de burla comenzaron a notarse nuevamente en su semblante.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el egipcio con confusión, al notar el cambio en el rostro del gobernante. Dirigió así su mirada hacia abajo, solo para encontrarse con el motivo obvio de la situación.

En ese momento, se encontraba de puntillas.

-Eso lo comprueba, eres enano- susurró el ojiazul.

Yami alzó la mirada molesto.

-Te equivocas. Eso comprueba que tú eres gigante- afirmó, mostrando un muy ligero y casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas. Y es que no podía negarlo, a su punto de vista estar de puntillas en medio de un beso era un detalle… muy femenino.

Frunció el ceño, haciendo luego lo que pareció ser casi un puchero, algo poco común en él.

Aquello era injusto. ¿Por qué no podía ser un poco más alto? No pedía mucho, tan solo un poco más de altura. Y es que no podía negarlo, al lado del gobernante, sí se sentía como un enano. Aunque claro, no iba a decir aquello en voz alta. Eso sería lo mismo que darle la razón al ojiazul. No pensaba hacer eso.

-No puede ser tan difícil aceptar que la altura no es una de tus cualidades- habló el romano. A decir verdad, no tenía absolutamente nada en contra de la estatura del joven. El primer día que lo había visto, había pensado que el egipcio tenía una estatura ideal, y era cierto. A su parecer, el hecho de que el joven no fuera alto era casi… atractivo, por decirlo de alguna forma. Simplemente las personas altas, cercanas a su propia estatura no le atraían. Sí, definitivamente, sus gustos estaban muy marcados.

Pero por supuesto, no pensaba decirle aquello a Yami. Estaba muy en claro que él no era el tipo de persona que deja escapar cumplidos a cada segundo.

El ojirubí se separó ahora por completo.

-Eres gigante, acéptalo y todos felices- afirmó, asintiendo con la cabeza. Luego, sin decir nada más, comenzó a caminar.

-No tengo nada que aceptar. Acepta tú que eres enano y problema resuelto- profirió el ojiazul, caminando también.

-Tú eres gigante- insistió el egipcio, mirando de reojo al gobernante.

-Enano- contestó el castaño.

-Gigante- afirmó el menor. No iba a darse por vencido en aquello, por más… patético que fuera.

-Enano- murmuró el ojiazul. No podía creer que estaba siguiendo el juego del egipcio. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que había tenido esa clase de 'pelea'. Y claro, había sido con Mokuba. Aunque en lugar del 'enano-gigante', había sido un simple 'sí-no'. Y por supuesto, él había ganado en aquella ocasión.

Así que era… extraño volver a hacer aquello. Pero con extraño no quería decir que fuera algo malo, debía admitirlo.

-Gigante- continuó el príncipe. El romano rodó los ojos. El ojirubí simplemente no se daría por vencido, ¿cierto? Perfecto, si ese era el caso, él terminaría en ese momento con aquel asunto.

Detuvo su caminar, concentrándose en lanzarle al menor una mirada completamente fría y seria. De hecho, pudo agregarle pinceladas de enojo a sus ojos.

Yami de inmediato se quedó paralizado. Un simple pensamiento lo inundó. ¿Había hecho enojar al gobernante… de nuevo? Pero si solo había sido un juego inocente. No tenía nada de malo. Aunque después de todo, era de Seto de quien estaba hablando.

Se mordió el labio, esperando impaciente lo que vendría luego.

-Gigante- Parpadeó varias veces al escuchar esto. Pronto, su semblante se inundó de indignación. Se había preocupado por nada.

-¡Enano!- afirmó en una exclamación, sin siquiera meditar lo que había dicho.

-Exactamente. Por fin lo has aceptado- comentó el ojiazul, su ojos destellando completa burla. Y sin decir más, retomó su camino.

Yami se quedó allí por unos momentos, intentando entender lo que había sucedido. Estaba muy confundido… hasta que por fin su mente pareció analizar bien la situación.

Sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de un tono rojizo. Aunque esta vez pareció ser por la indignación. ¡No podía ser cierto, el romano le había tendido una trampa y él había caído ciegamente en ella!

-¡Eso no es justo!- exclamó, acelerando sus pasos para estar al lado del castaño más rápido. –Además, tú aceptaste ser gigante antes de que yo aceptara ser enano- se quejó.

-Ese es un razonamiento ilógico- fue lo único que dijo el gobernante.

-Es completamente lógico. De hecho creo que es una de las cosas más lógicas que he dicho en mi vida- insistió.

Esta vez, el ojiazul se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos. Definitivamente, Yami era un mal perdedor.

-Si eso es lo más lógico que has dicho, no quiero ni imaginar qué ha sido lo más ilógico- profirió.

-Eres insoportable. ¿Lo sabías?- preguntó entonces el egipcio, quien al estar ya al lado del romano, enredó sus dos brazos en el derecho del gobernante. Una ligera sonrisa se asomaba además a los labios del ojirubí.

-Ya me lo habías dicho antes- contestó el ojiazul. Yami solo sonrió de manera más abierta, ejerciendo leve fuerza en su agarre en el brazo del castaño. Era ya un hecho, le gustaba estar tan cerca del romano. Y sobre la 'pelea' que habían tenido momentos atrás, estaba seguro de que nadie veía nunca esa faceta del gobernante. Sinceramente, le alegraba de sobremanera saber que solo con él, y tal vez con Mokuba, el ojiazul mostraba aquellos rasgos de su personalidad. Se sentía… afortunado por esto.

-Seto… ¿debes casarte?- preguntó de pronto. Sí, sabía que había cambiado el tema de manera casi brusca, pero quería saber aquello. A decir verdad, no se le había ocurrido ese tema hasta ahora.

Esperaba realmente que el ojiazul contestara con una negación. El solo pensamiento de ser el… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿El segundo en la vida del romano? ¿El simple amante sin importancia? Todo ese pensamiento no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Era muy obvio que si el gobernante se casaba, su esposa tendría prioridad en todo. Así que claramente, ella sería la que saldría con el castaño cuando hubiera juegos en el anfiteatro y demás celebraciones. Al menos en Egipto sería así.

-No planeo hacerlo- fue la respuesta, que sin lugar a dudas le produjo un gran alivio al egipcio.

-Que bueno- dejó escapar el ojirubí aquello. Pero al entender lo que había dicho, se quedó casi congelado.

-¿Bueno?- interrogó el castaño de inmediato, mostrando ahora burla y cierta arrogancia en su mirada.

Yami suspiró con fastidio. No tenía que haber dicho eso. No pensaba darle al ojiazul un sentimiento de importancia. Claro que no. Lo admitía, sentía a_lgo _por el gobernante, pero estaba claro que no pensaba decirle nada al castaño sobre esto.

Perfecto, si ese era el caso, debía pensar en alguna excusa que explicara sus palabras.

-Sí porque…- comenzó, pensando con rapidez en lo que diría luego. –No estás en obligación de casarte. En Egipto en cambio, ya estaba establecido que yo me casara con mi media hermana- afirmó, sintiendo deseos de suspirar en alivio, pero conteniéndose.

Aunque el semblante casi asqueado del ojiazul acabó con su alivio.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó confundido. No había dicho nada malo. ¿Cierto?

-¿Media hermana?-

-Sí- respondió con leve inseguridad. –Según mi cultura… el faraón debe casarse con una mujer miembro de su familia para así mantener la sangre real- explicó. –¿No es bien visto eso aquí?- interrogó entonces.

-No se permite que un hombre se case con una mujer con quien tenga parentesco. Aunque relaciones fugaces de ese tipo se dan a menudo, a pesar de que se supone que están prohibidas. Son nefas (1)- afirmó el ojiazul.

-Ya veo- susurró el egipcio. No podía creerlo, pero parecía haber más prohibiciones en Roma que en Egipto. –Y por tu reacción supongo que estás completamente opuesto a eso- agregó.

-No has escuchado los rumores. Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido- profirió el ojiazul. Allí, hasta los esclavos parecían murmurar entre ellos. Los rumores volaban con el viento.

-¿Rumores?- preguntó con confusión el menor, mirando al castaño, quien por unos momentos se mantuvo en silencio.

-Dicen que el anterior gobernante me odiaba porque sabía que yo tenía sexo con su esposa- respondió el gobernante, manteniendo un semblante sumamente serio.

Yami miró ahora con sorpresa al romano. Su mente pronto llegó a la conclusión más obvia. Si el anterior emperador era el padre de Seto, la esposa de éste era sin lugar a dudas…

-Quieres decir… ¿con tu madre?- interrogó con inseguridad. A decir verdad, no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a aquella información.

Miró entonces al ojiazul asentir.

-¿Y son ciertos esos rumores?-

-Por supuesto que no- afirmó de inmediato el gobernante, haciendo que el menor sintiera casi alivio. –Nunca toqué a mi madre en forma sexual y mi padre no me odiaba por esa razón- agregó. Sabía muy bien por qué su padre de pronto empezó a odiarlo, pues él mismo se lo había explicado. Era una razón estúpida e ilógica, que solo podía caber en la mente de aquel hombre desquiciado.

Aunque debía admitir, que los rumores tenían ciertas pinceladas de verdad. Después de todo, había sido muy obvio que la obsesión de su madre hacia él iba más allá de los sentimientos permitidos de una madre hacia un hijo. Las acciones de aquella mujer eran la prueba más grande. Aún recordaba claramente cómo en una ocasión su madre lo había lanzado a una cama y se había subido ella luego, colocándose sobre él. Y allí, ante su atónita mirada, las vestimentas de la mujer comenzaron a desaparecer.

Por supuesto, tan pronto salió de la impresión, se quitó con facilidad a su madre de encima, haciéndola caer de la cama mientras él le gritaba maldiciones. Y esa era solo una de las muchas ocasiones en las que aquella mujer había intentado acercarse a él de manera sexual.

No podía negar que su madre había sido una dama físicamente bella, pero su odio hacia ella superaba cualquier otra cosa. El solo hecho de tenerla cerca ya le asqueaba lo suficiente. Era muy obvio además el por qué quería mantener una relación incestuosa con él. Era simplemente otra forma de controlarlo; de manipularlo en cierto sentido.

Sabía muy bien que su madre no estaba de acuerdo con la forma en la que el anterior emperador gobernaba. Por ésta razón se había obsesionado en lograr que él fuera el siguiente gobernante. Pero claro, manteniendo ella influencia. Tan solo pretendía ser ella quien diera las órdenes, a través de él. Su plan, sin embargo, había fallado al final.

-Son muchas personas- Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Yami decir aquello. Solo entonces notó que ya habían llegado.

Frente a ambos se encontraba la entrada al lugar donde se celebraba el banquete. Y tal como Yami había dicho, eran muchas las personas que estaban allí. De hecho, el ruido que se escuchaba era grande.

Todos los invitados se encontraba recostados sobre los muchos triclinum(2). Solo los esclavos se mantenían en pie.

Notó entonces cómo Yami soltaba su brazo. No le dio importancia a esto y en cambio caminó hacia donde sabía se encontraban sus lugares.

El egipcio lo siguió de cerca, mientras que de reojo miraba todo el lugar. Aquella parte del palacio no la conocía aún. Estaba seguro de que aún no había visto ni la mitad de ese enorme lugar. Aunque de ese salón no había mucho que recalcar. El lugar era sumamente espacioso, el piso estaba cubierto con mosaicos y las paredes estaban pintadas en colores fuertes, resaltando entre ellos el rojo. Además, en medio del color rojo, había pinturas ya fuera de simples personas o de escenarios romanos.

Su atención regresó al emperador, cuando éste se detuvo. Miró entonces cómo el ojiazul tomaba su lugar, recostándose en una de las sillas, que más bien parecían camas. No quiso hacer lo mismo, pues no tenía ni idea de cuál era su lugar. Pero para su alivio, el gobernante pronto le señaló el espacio disponible a su lado derecho.

Y así, se acostó, apoyando su cabeza en su brazo izquierdo. Nuevamente, debía de adaptarse a aquella incómoda forma de comer.

Sus ojos se concentraron ahora en mirar a las personas que se encontraban en la misma 'mesa' que ellos. De inmediato, reconoció a dos de ellas. Eran la madre y el padre de Claudia, a quien recordaba haber visto en el teatro. Pero aparte de ellos, no reconoció a nadie más. Para su dicha, Minerva no parecía estar cerca siquiera. Lo último que quería era lidiar nuevamente con esa mujer.

-Nos encontramos de nuevo, príncipe- escuchó que le decían. Fue la madre de Claudia quien pronunció aquello.

-¿De nuevo?- preguntó una nueva persona, el hombre de ojos verdes que estaba al lado de la rubia, y quien obviamente, era el esposo de ésta.

-Sí. Esta tarde nos conocimos. El príncipe estaba hablando con Claudia- respondió la mujer. Ante esto, Yami miró por unos momentos al emperador, esperando alguna reacción de su parte ante la nueva información. Pero claro, el ojiazul mantuvo su típico semblante de piedra. De hecho ni siquiera parecía estar prestando atención a la conversación.

-Así que eres el príncipe de Egipto- Su atención ahora se volvió hacia otra mujer que se encontraba cerca, quien podría tener la misma edad que la madre de Claudia. Lo primero que notó fue el color de su cabello ondulado, un tono naranja que se acercaba al rubio y al rojizo al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto lo llevaba recogido, aunque un par de mechones quedaban libres. Además de eso, la mujer tenía ojos castaños. Sin lugar a dudas, era bella.

-Mucho gusto- habló entonces, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-El gusto es mío, joven. ¿Y dígame, tengo curiosidad, ese cabello es natural?- preguntó la mujer.

-Sí. Lo he tenido así desde siempre- afirmó el menor, relajándose cada vez más. Al menos nadie ahí parecía estar molesto por su presencia. Fue entonces cuando notó que el emperador estaba hablando con alguien más. Al mirar notó a dos hombres de mediana edad. Pero no le dio importancia al asunto, y volvió su atención a las mujeres.

-Me costó mucho trabajo lograr que mi cabello tomara este color. Y el del joven es completamente natural- profirió la mujer, dirigiéndose al hombre que estaba a su lado, quien posiblemente era su esposo.

-Te ves hermosa, solo eso es lo que importa- respondió el hombre.

-Gracias, querido- contestó la mujer, sonriéndole.

-Es verdad, Cinna, te ves bella con ese color de cabello. Fue un cambio muy positivo- habló entonces la rubia. Pareció entonces recordar algo, o al menos eso fue lo que mostró su semblante. –Ahora que nos hemos encontrado de nuevo, príncipe, quisiera preguntarle sobre Egipto. Si no le molesta claro- pidió la mujer, sus ojos púrpura ahora sobre el joven.

-No me molesta- afirmó el egipcio. A decir verdad, sabía bien que hablar de su tierra podía tener dos efectos. O producirle tristeza, o darle alegría. Tristeza porque recordaría lo que ya no tenía, o alegría porque podía aún recordar lo que un día tuvo.

-Perfecto- habló la mujer. Iba a continuar, cuando varios esclavos se acercaron, trayendo con ellos bandejas de plata y oro. Con cuidado, las fueron colocando sobre la mesa.

Por unos segundos, Yami los miró, sorprendiéndose de inmediato por la belleza de aquellos jóvenes. Claro, en un evento como ese, solo esclavos atractivos podían servir la comida.

-Por Júpiter, mira a ese- Su atención se enfocó en uno de los hombres que estaba hablando con el emperador. –Un bello ejemplar- afirmó el hombre, mirando fijamente al esclavo que se encontraba a su derecha.

El egipcio miró hacia donde el hombre miraba. Un joven que fácilmente podía tener su misma edad estaba colocando las bandejas sobre la mesa. Era un esclavo hermoso sin lugar a dudas, con cabellos castaños claros y penetrantes ojos verdes.

-Si lo quieres, es tuyo- ofreció el gobernante.

-¿Habla enserio, señor?- preguntó sorprendido el hombre.

-Cuando termine esto puedes llevártelo- fue la respuesta.

-Se lo agradezco- afirmó, sin dejar de mirar al esclavo. –Me divertiré mucho con éste- agregó, logrando que el hombre a su lado riera por unos momentos.

La mirada del ojirubí se enfocó entonces en el emperador. Para su gran inseguridad, rastros de perversa diversión podían encontrarse en los ojos azules del romano, causados claramente por el último comentario del hombre. Sinceramente, no le agradaba aquella mirada.

Pero negó ligeramente con la cabeza, intentando ignorar ahora aquella situación. Y en cambio, volvió concentrarse en la madre de Claudia; Mai era como se llamaba. Notó entonces que la comida ya estaba servida. Era sin lugar a dudas la entrada, pues solo había algunos frutos sobre la mesa. Por unos segundos, miró a los demás presentes, notando que todos, incluido el emperador, ya habían comenzado a comer.

Miró entonces toda la comida. Parte de ella estaba colocada en bandejas, y otra, en una especia de copa. A diferencia de las bandejas, había una copa para cada persona. La suya estaba justo frente a él. Sinceramente, en ese momento sintió mucha inseguridad con respecto a si debía comer o no. Pero con mucho esfuerzo, se quitó de la mente ese pensamiento. No era tiempo para estar teniendo malos presentimientos.

Acercó su mano a la copa, y sacó lo que parecía ser un hongo. Ya los había probado antes. Eran deliciosos sin lugar a dudas. La copa estaba completamente llena. Pero era obvio no podría comérselos todos.

Llevó al fin la comida a su boca, con extraña inseguridad. Pero se calmó al saborear aquello, y notar que como siempre, el sabor de aquel hongo era bueno. Tan pronto terminó con ese, tomó otro más.

-Creo que ahora sí podemos hablar sin interrupciones- escuchó que Mai le decía. Asintió entonces, antes de volver a comer otro hongo. –He escuchado hablar de las pirámides. Dicen que no hay nada más alto que esas construcciones. ¿Es verdad?- preguntó curiosa.

Yami asintió, sintiéndose ahora orgulloso de hablar de aquellas maravillas propias de su pueblo.

-Así es. No he visto edificación más alta, ni aún aquí en Roma- afirmó.

-¿Son más grandes que cualquier cosa que se encuentre en Roma?- interrogó con sorpresa la mujer, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta. -¿Y qué son? ¿Templos?-

-No. Son tumbas, para los faraones especialmente- comentó el joven.

-Son ambiciosos estos reyes egipcios- intervino el esposo de la rubia. –No que esto sea malo, claro- agregó.

-Bueno, la muerte y lo que hay después de ella es un tema muy importante para nosotros- explicó.

-Entiendo- afirmó la rubia. Después de esto, una enorme sonrisa inundó su rostro. –Tienes que enseñarme a hablar egipcio- le dijo. –Qué tal esto, te digo una palabra y me la traduces a tu lengua. ¿Estás de acuerdo?- preguntó emocionada.

Yami parpadeó un par de veces. Sin lugar a dudas, aquella mujer era muy sociable.

-Claro- aceptó entonces. No tenía problema alguno en hablar egipcio. De hecho, ya extrañaba hablar con ese lenguaje.

-Perfecto. ¿Cómo se dice 'faraón'?- preguntó.

-Pr-aA- contestó el joven. Solo hasta entonces notó que la atención de todas las personas de aquella mesa, incluida la del emperador, estaba sobre él. Pero procuró no darle importancia, y en cambio volvió a comer.

-Pr… ¿qué? Olvídalo. ¿Qué tal 'esposo'?-

-Hy- respondió el ojirubí, sintiendo ganas de reír al ver el semblante sumamente confundido de la mujer.

-¿'Mío'?- preguntó.

-Ella utiliza mucho esa palabra- interrumpió de nuevo el esposo de la rubia, provocando que casi todos rieran. Incluso Yami rió un poco.

-Eso es cierto. No voy a negarlo- afirmó la mujer, volviendo su atención al egipcio.

-biAw- contestó el joven.

-Me gusta esa palabra. Dila de nuevo-

-biAw- repitió el menor. De manera inconsciente, miró hacia su izquierda, sus ojos encontrándose pronto con los azules del emperador. Una leve sonrisa se formó entonces en sus labios, al notar que toda la atención del castaño estaba dirigida a él. -ntT iw biAw(3)- susurró sin siquiera pensarlo, sus ojos siempre fijos en los del romano.

Pero por supuesto, tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, un profundo sonrojo inundó sus mejillas.

El gobernante tan solo alzó una ceja. No sabía lo que le había dicho el egipcio, aunque estaba claro que aquella frase incluía la palabra 'mío'. Posesivo era ese príncipe, sin lugar a dudas. Aunque no podía negar que escuchar al joven hablar en su propio idioma era muy… seductor realmente, al menos a su punto de vista.

-¿Y cómo se dice 'hija'?- escuchó que Mai preguntaba.

-sAt- Nuevamente, el ojirubí volvió a hablar en egipcio. Definitivamente, la voz ligeramente más baja y la pronunciación en general que el joven utilizaba era diferente, pero atractiva. Por los dioses, aún la voz del egipcio era especial.

El joven era diferente a los demás, eso ya estaba establecido. Aunque el por qué de esto aún era un misterio.

**0000000000000000**

-Hice todo lo que pidió. Fue fácil- afirmó el hombre, sonriendo abiertamente.

-Más te vale haberlo hecho bien- amenazó el otro, su semblante mostrándose sumamente serio.

-Puede estar tranquilo, mañana recibirá buenas noticias, se lo aseguro. El egipcio comerá esos hongos sin siquiera notar una diferencia en el sabor- comentó. –Sufrirá mucho, de eso no hay duda- agregó, asintiendo además con la cabeza.

-Perfecto. Entre más sufrimiento, mejor. Debo admitir que eres bueno en lo que haces. Si necesito otro _servicio _no dudaré en buscarte- afirmó el hombre, sus ojos celestes notándose llenos de satisfacción.

-Por supuesto. Es más, puedo matar al emperador si así lo desea… y claro, si la paga es buena- El senador rió por unos momentos.

-Eso no será necesario. El egipcio es quien estorba… por ahora- habló luego.

Definitivamente, si lo que decía aquel hombre era cierto, por fin podría dormir tranquilo, sabiendo que no tendría que preocuparse nuevamente por el asunto referente a Egipto.

**0000000000000**

No sabía en realidad cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que el banquete había comenzado. El tiempo para comer había terminado. Había comido hasta saciarse, y aún así le sobró muchísima comida. No entendía cómo muchos de los presentes tenían espacio para degustar tanto. La cantidad de comida había sido simplemente exagerada.

Hasta ahora, se sentía relativamente calmado. Definitivamente, aquel evento no se parecía a una bacanal. Aunque claro, después de la comida se había servido el vino, y ya se podían escuchar las primeras risas que solo podían provenir de personas ebrias. Pero fuera como fuera, el ambiente era diferente. Además, se sentía protegido pues el emperador estaba cerca. Ya lo había admitido antes, a su parecer, el gobernante era la única fuente de protección que tenía mientras estuviera en Roma.

Ahora, la música podía escucharse, además de que varias mujeres bailaban cerca de allí. Por momentos les prestaba atención, para luego concentrarse en su copa de… agua. Sí, se había negado nuevamente a tomar vino. De hecho, pudo ver que muchos de los presentes estuvieron a punto de reír al mirar cómo un esclavo le servía simple agua en lugar de vino. Estaba claro que no pensaba volver a tocar aquella bebida, pues lo último que deseaba era que se repitiera lo sucedido en la bacanal. Además, no deseaba volver a despertarse al siguiente día con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que aunque no había tocado el vino, se sentía extraño. Varios mareos lo habían inundado ya, más un desconocido cansancio. Tenía muchas ganas de cerrar sus ojos y dormir allí mismo.

Pero tal vez era solo eso, estaba cansado. Tal vez lo único que estaba haciendo su cuerpo era pedirle descanso. Después de todo, había comido demasiado. De seguro una buena siesta ayudaría.

Aún así, no pensaba pedirle permiso al emperador para retirarse. No quería quedar mal frente a todas aquellas personas. Por eso, estaba aguantando lo más que podía. Además, no se sentía exageradamente mal.

Era cansancio, eso debía ser.

Se concentró entonces en el emperador, quien en ese momento estaba hablando con… alguien, no le interesó saber con quién.

Para su temor, notó que las voces de todos parecían ser muy lejanas, algo que no debía ser pues las personas estaban relativamente cerca. Pero intentó no darle importancia al asunto. Y en cambio, se concentró nuevamente en las mujeres que bailaban. Su atención se detuvo ahí por un largo tiempo, o así le pareció a él.

Le costaba aceptar que tan solo días atrás él había dado una presentación como aquella. La misma noche en la que llegó había bailado frente a todos los presentes, un baile mucho más seductor que el que estaban practicando aquellas mujeres. No le había gustado para nada hacer eso, después de todo, aquello le había producido una gran herida a su orgullo.

Cerró sus ojos de pronto, cuando un nuevo mareo volvió a inundarlo. Su mente le gritó que saliera de allí.

Miró entonces al gobernante, negándose a llamar la atención de éste. Podía aguantar, tan solo era cansancio.

Pero el ojiazul pareció notar que alguien lo miraba, pues sus ojos pronto se encontraron con los del egipcio. Aunque tan pronto el romano notó el estado del joven, permitió que su semblante se llenara de preocupación.

Yami estaba pálido, quizás demasiado. Además, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. Y la mano que sostenía la copa con agua estaba temblando.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó como simple acto reflejo. Por unos momentos, el joven no contestó.

-Yo…- intentó decir entonces, su voz escuchándose débil. –Seto, creo que necesito descansar- Por fin confesó, mirando casi con súplica al ojiazul. -¿Puedo retirarme?- preguntó.

-Es mejor que te acompañe- afirmó el castaño, dejando su copa sobre la mesa. No pensaba que el joven pudiera caminar por su cuenta. No quería admitirlo, pero ahora estaba sumamente preocupado.

-No es necesario. Tan solo estoy cansado. Yo puedo ir solo- le dijo el ojirubí, colocando también su copa sobre la mesa.

-No estás en condiciones de…-

-Puedo ir solo- insistió el menor. El ojiazul rodó los ojos con fastidio. Aquel joven era necio.

-Como quieras- cedió entonces.

Miró luego cómo el joven se ponía en pie con mucho esfuerzo.

-Permiso, me retiro- aquello lo dijo en un susurro. Posiblemente, ningún presente lo había escuchado.

Sus ojos no se movieron de su lugar, siguiendo al egipcio, quien caminó entonces fuera de ahí, tambaleándose una vez. Luego, el menor usó la pared como apoyo. Al menos todas las personas aún permanecían recostadas, así que el camino estaba libre.

El joven se sostuvo con firmeza contra la pared. Ponerse en pie no había sido una buena idea, pues ahora se sentía peor que antes.

Necesitaba llegar a una cama pronto.

No supo cómo, pero logró salir de aquel lugar. Ahora se encontraba en los pasillos. El ruido del banquete cada vez iba extinguiéndose más.

-¿Yami?- El ojirubí alzó la mirada, logrando captar en forma borrosa la imagen de Mokuba y Claudia.

Y fue entonces cuando su cuerpo no pudo más.

Lo último que supo, fue que había caído al suelo, y que Mokuba gritaba, llamando al emperador con insistencia.

**00000000000000000000**

-No estoy seguro de lo que puede haberle sucedido- afirmó el médico, mirando con confusión al egipcio, quien estaba sobre la cama, inconsciente. –Aunque es bastante obvio que algo debió de haber comido que le afectó- agregó luego.

-Entonces quiere decir que…- habló Mokuba, deteniéndose al no saber cómo continuar.

-¿Veneno? ¿Eso es lo que quiere decir?- preguntó con enojo el ojiazul. Sí, estaba muy enojado, de hecho, estaba furioso. Si de verdad alguien se había atrevido a servirle veneno al egipcio, ese alguien lo pagaría muy caro.

-Bueno… no lo puedo afirmar pero…-

-¡Si esa es su opinión por qué está ahí parado sin hacer nada!- exclamó el gobernante, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Estaba preocupado, y cuando estaba preocupado su humor era malo… y cuando su humor era malo, tendía a gritarle a cualquiera que se le pusiera al frente.

-Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es obligarle a vomitar pues no sé…-

-¡Y qué está esperando para hacerlo!- gritó el ojiazul, logrando que el médico diera un leve salto de temor y asintiera varias veces.

-Sí, señor como usted diga- murmuró con rapidez el hombre.

-Seto, cálmate- pidió Mokuba. Su hermano había estado sumamente alterado desde que miró a Yami inconsciente en el suelo. Y claro, eso había marcado el final del banquete.

-No me pidas eso, Mokuba- contestó el castaño. Sus palabras ahora fueron más bajas, pero el enojo aún resaltaba claramente en su voz.

-Necesito que alguien sostenga al joven- llamó entonces el médico. De inmediato, el ojiazul se acercó, tomando rápidamente al joven en sus brazos y sosteniéndolo de manera que el egipcio permaneciera levemente inclinado. Notó entonces cómo el hombre sostenía una pluma en su mano, e intentaba con la otra abrir la boca del ojirubí.

De inmediato quitó la mirada, no deseando ver aquella escena.

Debía de haber hecho algo. Pudo haber hecho algo para evitar esto. Sabía muy bien que más de una persona no le deseaba nada bueno al egipcio. Por simple precaución debió de haberle obligado a un esclavo a probar primero la comida del joven.

Sí, podía haberlo evitado. Si no hubiera sido tan imbécil, Yami estaría perfectamente bien ahora.

Alguien iba a pagar esta ofensa. Se iba a asegurar de ello.

El sonido que emitió el ojirubí al vomitar inundó la habitación entera, y logró incrementar el sentimiento de impotencia y culpa en el gobernante.

Por todos los dioses, él debió de haber hecho algo para evitar esto.

-Ya está- escuchó que el médico decía. Con cuidado entonces, un cuidado que nunca pensó que poseía, dejó al joven sobre la cama, notando además que los ojos del egipcio ahora estaban entrecerrados.

El médico también pareció notarlo, pues se acercó y empezó a llamar al príncipe.

-¿Joven, puede escucharme?- preguntó una y otra vez. En una ocasión, Yami dejó escapar un gemido. Pero después de eso, los ojos del menor volvieron a cerrarse por completo.

El hombre negó con la cabeza y enfocó su atención en el emperador.

-¿Hay algo que haya comido que sea diferente a lo que los demás comieron?- preguntó.

-Solo tomó agua- contestó el ojiazul, intentando no volver a gritarle al pobre hombre.

-No, es muy fácil notar si algo se le ha agregado al agua. ¿Solo eso?- volvió a insistir. El castaño intentó con mucho esfuerzo pensar en medio de aquella situación. Lo único que quería era matar al responsable con sus propias manos.

Todos los presentes habían comido de la misma bandeja.

Aunque hubo algo que se sirvió en copas individuales.

-Los hongos- afirmó entonces. –Era una copa llena de ellos para cada persona- agregó, su paciencia volviendo a desaparecer. Una sola pregunta más y volvería a alzar la voz.

Pero entonces, el médico pareció mostrar reconocimiento en sus ojos. Aunque también, fue muy obvio notar el pesimismo que lo inundó de pronto.

-Iré a ver si quedaron hongos en la copa del joven- afirmó. Ni siquiera esperó a que el ojiazul le permitiera retirarse. De hecho, salió del lugar con mucha prisa.

-Hermano, tranquilízate- habló entonces Mokuba, cuando el hombre ya hubo salido.

-Debí haber hecho algo- susurró el castaño. El menor lo miró con sorpresa.

-Si estás intentando decirme que esto es tu culpa, te equivocas- afirmó el chico.

-Muchas personas no quieren que Yami esté aquí. Era mi deber tomar precauciones- continuó el gobernante.

-No insistas, Seto. No es tu culpa…-

-¡Por supuesto que es mi culpa!- interrumpió el ojiazul. -¡Yami puede morir y es mi culpa!- agregó.

-¿Y qué si eso sucede?- preguntó el menor, haciendo que el castaño lo mirara con evidente sorpresa. –Yami vino aquí porque quiso. Nadie lo obligó- afirmó. A decir verdad, no estaba siquiera meditando sus palabras. Tan solo quería que su hermano se calmara. Nunca lo había visto así, solamente cuando alguien intentaba dañarlo a él el ojiazul se había comportado de esa forma. De hecho, su hermano nunca, jamás, se culpaba a él mismo por _nada _en absoluto.

Seto era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir sus propios errores. Y sin embargo, ahora estaba allí, insistiendo en que él era el culpable. Era un cambio tan extraño que lo confundió en gran medida.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el ojiazul.

-¿En qué te afectaría la muerte de Yami?- interrogó. –No creo que vayas a llorar, de hecho, conociéndote, ni siquiera te importaría. ¿Entonces, por qué estás aquí ahora echándote la culpa de todo? ¿Dónde está tu orgullo? ¿Tu típica arrogancia?- preguntó.

Un silencio prolongado le siguió a esto.

-Si muere, lo único que debes hacer es mandar su cadáver de vuelta a Egipto- afirmó, notando cómo un rayo de… inseguridad cruzó por los ojos de su hermano. Una nueva sorpresa. Su hermano jamás se notaba inseguro. -¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que pueda sucederle a Yami ahora?-

-Ese no es el punto…-

-Por supuesto que sí. No puedo entenderte, hermano. ¿Por qué te culpas por esto? Si Yami muere… ¿en qué te afectaría? Sería una preocupación menos, ¿no? Un deber menos en la lista- afirmó el chico.

-Yami no es un deber…- murmuró el ojiazul, con extraña sinceridad.

-¿Entonces qué es? ¿Qué es sino un príncipe que vino aquí por simple política?- interrogó el menor. -¿Y qué si es tu culpa? No debería importarte- agregó. Estaba sumamente confundido. No entendía en lo absoluto el repentino cambio en el ojiazul.

-Sí me importa, Mokuba. ¿Entiendes? ¡Sí me importa!- afirmó el castaño, casi con rabia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto Yami? ¡En qué te afecta si muere! ¡Por Júpiter, por qué te importa!-

-¡Porque lo amo!- Y a esta exclamación le siguió nuevamente el silencio. Un silencio aún más profundo que el anterior.

-¿Lo… amas?- preguntó incrédulo el chico, mientras que sus ojos grisáceos comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas. Nunca imaginó que escucharía a su hermano decir eso. Aquello que había esperado escuchar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero al mirar al ojiazul, pudo notar la enorme sorpresa y el _miedo _que inundaba ahora a su hermano. Era la primera vez, en toda su vida, que veía temor en los ojos de Seto. Ni aun cuando era niño, había visto algo como eso en el semblante de su hermano.

-Está bien- intentó explicar. Tan solo quería hacerle entender al gobernante que no tenía nada de malo lo que había dicho.

-No sé por qué dije eso. Pero no es verdad- afirmó entonces el ojiazul.

-Pero Seto…-

-¡No es verdad, Mokuba!- exclamó el castaño.

-Sí es verdad, y lo sabes- insistió el menor.

-¡No es verdad!- afirmó en un grito el ojiazul, caminando hacia la salida del lugar con paso apresurado. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

-¿Hermano adónde vas?- preguntó el chico. Pero no recibió respuesta.

No insistió más, y en cambio miró con pesar cómo su hermano desaparecía del lugar.

Suspiró luego, las lágrimas cayendo ahora con fluidez. Claro, era muy obvio que su hermano no aceptaría tan fácilmente que se había enamorado.

-No sé cómo, pero lograste hacer algo que nadie antes pudo lograr… ni siquiera yo- susurró, mirando al inconsciente joven. Era cierto, ni siquiera él había logrado hacer que su hermano sintiera miedo, inseguridad y culpa. Era increíble que Yami hubiera logrado tal cosa en tan pocos días. –Tienes que recuperarte, Yami- agregó entonces, mirando fijamente al egipcio. Con cuidado, tomó la mano del príncipe en la suya.

-Tienes que recuperarte- volvió a decir.

**0000000000000000**

No había sucedido. Simplemente no era posible.

No había dicho que amaba a Yami, claro que no. Era lo más estúpido y disparatado que podría decir.

Ahora se arrepentía de haber permitido que Yami llegara allí. Tantos dolores de cabeza y tanto estrés que fácilmente se pudo haber quitado de encima. Pero no, tenía que haber aceptado.

Debía atenerse a las consecuencias.

Ese egipcio había logrado pasar a través de cuanta muralla él había levantado. Tal vez eso era lo que lo hacía tan diferente. Solo él, aparte de Mokuba, se había acercado tanto.

¿Estaba Yami ahora en su corazón?

Aunque, pensándolo bien. ¿Tenía él siquiera un corazón?

¿Era posible que de verdad amara al joven?

Sintió casi ganas de vomitar entonces. Por supuesto que no amaba al egipcio. No había forma de que algo como eso sucediera. Amar a alguien era sinónimo de debilidad. Como hermano amaba a Mokuba. ¿Y qué había sucedido? Tanto su madre como su padre habían amenazado al chico y así habían llegado fácilmente a él. Tantas cosas había hecho por Mokuba. Todos sabían claramente que el chico era su punto débil.

Por eso, no deseaba tener uno más. Se negaba a tener otra debilidad.

No, no amaba a Yami, y nunca lo haría.

Y no estaba dispuesto a seguir atormentándose con ese tema.

¿Por qué debía importarle ahora Yami? ¡Podía morir si quisiera! No era su asunto. No le importaba.

Un extraño dolor sacudió su pecho ante éste pensamiento, pero fácilmente logró hacerlo a un lado.

Se negaba a seguir pensando en aquel joven.

La solución entonces era simple.

Sus pasos lo dirigieron hacia la salida de aquella habitación. Abrió la puerta, buscando a alguien, quien fuera, con la mirada.

Para su dicha, un guardia estaba allí. El hombre habló, tan pronto notó la mirada del gobernante sobre él.

-¿Necesita algo, señor?- preguntó.

-Trae vino y a un esclavo- ordenó, su voz completamente fría. De hecho, el guardia se notó inseguro de inmediato.

-¿Quiere un esclavo masculino o…?-

-Lo que sea… solo asegúrate de que sea un esclavo hermoso- interrumpió. El hombre asintió.

-Como usted diga, señor- afirmó el guardia, alejándose con rapidez.

El ojiazul cerró la puerta. Después de esto, caminó hacia la cama que había allí y se sentó en ella.

Procuró entonces no pensar en nada. No deseaba volverse a atormentar con el asunto referente Yami. Simplemente quería olvidar que aquel joven existía, aunque fuera por esa noche. En ese momento, no tenía deseos siquiera de encontrar al responsable. Después de todo, ni siquiera estaba claro si al joven le habían puesto veneno en la comida o no. Aunque era bastante obvio que eso había sucedido. Al menos era la única explicación probable.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento. Al parecer, el guardia había cumplido con sus órdenes de forma inmediata.

Pudo escuchar pasos que se acercaban. Después de unos segundos, un ruido metálico se escuchó. De seguro había sido causado por la jarra de vino, cuando el esclavo la colocó sobre una mesita que estaba cerca.

Sintió la cama moverse. Por unos momentos, mantuvo su mirada sobre el piso cubierto de bellos mosaicos. Pero luego movió sus ojos, centrándolos en el esclavo que ahora se encontraba acostado a su lado izquierdo. Miró entonces todo el cuerpo desnudo del joven, de tal vez dieciséis años. Cuando terminó con eso, miró el rostro del esclavo, quien en ese momento miraba con ojos perdidos al techo. Ojos que por cierto eran de un hermoso color celeste. Sin lugar a dudas, aquel joven era bello.

Sí, iba a olvidarse de Yami por aquella noche. Y a ignorar la leve voz en su mente que le repetía con insistencia que debía de estar con el egipcio en ese momento.

Una voz que parecía desesperada, pero a la que procuró no darle importancia.

**0000000000000000**

(1)Nefas: lo ilícito. Lo que no era permitido por las leyes divinas y humanas. Un tabú, por decirlo de alguna forma.

(2)Triclinum: comedor romano.

(3)ntT iw biAw: "tú eres mío". Seeh, Yami posesivo es sexy xD

**00000000000000000000**

Magi: volví! Siento mucho no haber actualizado el lunes pasado… pero he estado muy ocupada T.T Tengo miles de tareas que hacer y mucho que estudiar. La próxima semana comienzan los exámenes T.T

Quería agregarle más cambios a este capítulo, pero no tuve el tiempo suficiente, así que me conformé con agregarle un poco más de narración y diálogo aquí y allá.

Aclaraciones, en Roma era muy popular teñirse el cabello, por eso Cinna tenía un color casi rojizo de cabello. Luego, las palabras que dijo Yami en egipcio, se supone que ese es el idioma egipcio verdadero, claro, con letras actuales. O al menos eso decía el diccionario de donde las saqué O.o Y… creo que eso sería todo.

Agradecimientos a **Mitsuki Asakura, Yami224, yoyuki88, DaffnezzitaxD, Azula1991, Atami no Tsuki, angelegipcio, Kimiyu, rosalind **por sus reviews!

Hasta la próxima

Ja ne!


	16. Chapter 16

**Flor de loto**

**Capítulo 16**

El sueño se fue alejando de su mente, despejándola en el proceso. Momentos pasaron, y se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Pero la luz que lo recibió lo obligó a cerrarlos de inmediato.

Una larga maldición escapó de sus labios, cuando de pronto y debido a la luz, un enorme dolor de cabeza lo inundó. Aunque claro, aquello no era nada extraño. Después de todo, ¿cuánto vino había tomado? ¿Cuatros litros? ¿Seis, acaso? No lo sabía. Pero sí sabía que había tomado alcohol en exagerada medida.

Era ya común en él realmente, embriagarse cuando deseaba quitarse de la mente algún asunto. Lo había hecho para olvidar aquellos recuerdos del momento en el que había asesinado a su padre. Y ahora lo había repetido para olvidarse de Yami.

Pero, ¿qué ganaba con eso? Aún ahora, podía recordar claramente cómo había enredado sus manos alrededor del cuello de su padre, ejerciendo fuerte presión mientras que el hombre intentaba en vano liberarse, moviéndose frenéticamente. Todo lo recordaba con claridad. Cómo de pronto el anterior emperador se había quedado inmóvil, demasiado inmóvil. Podía recodar la sorpresa que había sentido momentáneamente. Sorpresa que pronto se transformó en un sentimiento de triunfo.

Y en lo que concernía a Yami… por supuesto que tenía en claro lo que había sucedido. Además, y aunque le costara creerlo, aún en media embriaguez no había podido sacarse al joven de la mente.

Intentó volver a abrir los ojos, ésta vez haciéndolo con más lentitud. El dolor de cabeza de inmediato se intensificó, pero logró ignorarlo.

Sus ojos recorrieron con desinterés la habitación, de paredes pintadas con hermosos diseños. Pronto, notó la presencia de un joven, un esclavo en realidad. Aquel 'objeto' de ojos celestes que había usado durante la noche anterior y entrada la madrugada. El esclavo se encontraba desnudo y se mantenía de pie al lado de la cama, esperando en silencio recibir una orden.

Su mirada recorrió el cuerpo del joven. Era un esclavo muy bello, de eso no había duda. Con un cuerpo delgado, pero apetecible. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos bajaron hasta los muslos del esclavo, pudo notar que allí había lo que parecían ser caminos ya secos de sangre.

Era de esperarse realmente. El sexo que había tenido con aquel objeto había sido fuerte, al punto de considerarse salvaje y hasta violento.

Sinceramente, no había sido esa su intención. Pero no pudo controlar sus acciones. Pues de pronto y en medio del sexo, los ojos celestes del joven se habían transformado en hermosos rubíes. Y sus cabellos castaños casi rubios le habían parecido de pronto tricolores.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que su mente le estaba jugando una mala partida, mostrándole algo que no podía ser. De pronto, era Yami quien estaba debajo suyo, recostando su espalda contra las sábanas y dejando ver en su rostro una preciosa mueca de placer.

Esto, sin embargo, lo había enfurecido de sobremanera. Había aumentado el ritmo de sus embestidas, con el único objetivo de hacer desaparecer aquella visión. Y claro, como una ayuda extra, había comenzado a tomar vino como lo haría una persona durante la bacanal. Copa tras copa, hasta que su mente se nubló por completo.

Y aún así, aquellos ojos carmesí no desaparecieron. Por más que aumentó su ritmo, sabiendo que lo que hacía le causaba profundo dolor al esclavo. Su mente pareció aferrarse a un deseo estúpido y sin sentido alguno. Era como si la misma le gritara que solo con Yami debía practicar aquello.

Por los dioses, su mente se estaba autodestruyendo con aquellos disparates.

Y ahora, sus sentimientos volvían a traicionarlo.

Pues un sentimiento lo inundó en ese momento. Un sentimiento llamado culpa.

Su propia mente le decía una y otra vez que debía sentir culpa. Por estar ahí y no al lado de Yami, quien en ese momento… lo necesitaba. Por tener sexo con alguien que no fuera aquel hermoso egipcio.

Sacudió su cabeza. Estaba pensando en idioteces. Yami no importaba ahora. Yami no era nada para él. Podía tener sexo con quien quisiera, cuando quisiera, aún en donde quisiera. No iba simplemente a conformarse con Yami y con Yami solamente. Yami tan solo sería, si sobrevivía claro, otro compañero sexual para él. Eso era todo, Yami no sería nada más.

Por Júpiter, ¿había pensando mucho en el nombre del egipcio, cierto?

Pero no podía evitarlo. El nombre del joven se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Yami, Yami, _Yami…_

Gruñó ahora, apretando los puños. Esto ya era demasiado. No había podido tener sexo con tranquilidad gracias a ese egipcio. Y ahora no podía siquiera pensar claramente, también gracias a Yami.

Lo admitía, estaba preocupado por el estado del joven. No sabía siquiera si el ojirubí estaba con vida ahora.

Tragó fuerte de pronto. Aquel pensamiento lo había llenado de… inseguridad. Pues era cierto, Yami podía estar muerto ahora. Podía ser posible que no volviera a ver aquellos bellos ojos carmesí. O aquella leve sonrisa que tanto había llegado a apreciar.

Perfecto, nuevamente estaba pensando estupideces.

Se enredó en las sábanas con furia. Casi como haría un niño en medio de un berrinche.

Maldijo otra vez cuando una ola de náuseas lo inundó. Quería seguir durmiendo, para así olvidarse de aquel asunto. Solo esperaba que sus sueños no involucraran a Yami.

Una voz acudió a su mente. Le suplicaba que fuera a ver al egipcio. Al menos para saber si el joven aún respiraba.

Pero ignoró la insistente voz.

No le interesaba lo que le sucediera a Yami. No amaba al ojirubí.

Y así iba a demostrarlo. Quedándose ahí e ignorando a su traicionera mente.

Sí, solo así podía demostrarlo.

**0000000**

Abrió sus ojos, casi con pereza. Extendió entonces su cuerpo, estirándolo levemente.

Pronto, notó algo poco común. Con su mano derecha, pareció haber tocado a alguien.

¿Pero cómo si él siempre dormía solo…?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, al recordar su mente lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Se sentó en la cama, examinando con la mirada al joven que dormía a su lado. Ahí estaba Yami, acostado de espaldas, en exactamente la misma posición en la que había estado desde la noche anterior. Su rostro se veía pálido. Tan pálido que por unos momentos el chico de ojos grises sintió pánico, el cual se convirtió en alivio cuando notó que el egipcio aún respiraba.

Miró toda la habitación ahora, casi esperando encontrarse con los ojos azules de su hermano. Pero suspiró con resignación cuando eso no sucedió. Claro, el orgullo no iba a permitirle al emperador estar ahí.

No podía creerlo, pero él había sido quien estuvo al lado de Yami durante toda la noche. Algo que, obviamente, era trabajo de su hermano. Incluso se había despertado dos veces durante la madrugada, para asegurarse de que el joven siguiera respirando.

Ahora sabía que el gobernante amaba al príncipe. Había sido muy obvio realmente, pero ahora que el mismo ojiazul lo había admitido, no había duda. Aunque lo hubiera negado luego, sabía bien que su hermano estaba enamorado de Yami.

Sinceramente no podía tampoco culpar a Seto. Su carácter era ese. Altivo y frío emocionalmente. Para una persona así, admitir que se preocupaba por alguien más era una forma de debilidad, de _rebajarse. _Un extraño pensamiento claro. ¿Pues qué tenía de malo sentir cariño por alguien?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta.

-Adelante- habló en voz alta, sintiendo casi esperanza. Tal vez era su hermano.

Pero negó la idea de inmediato. Su hermano no tocaría la puerta.

Su afirmación fue comprobada, cuando el rostro del médico saltó a la vista. Sus ojos eran cafés y no azules. Sí, no era Seto.

-Buenos días, joven- habló el hombre. El menor tan solo asintió.

-¿Ya encontró la causa por la que Yami está así?- preguntó, mirando por unos segundos al inconsciente egipcio. Luego, volvió a mirar al médico. Para su eterno alivio, el hombre asintió.

-Efectivamente, fueron los hongos- afirmó el hombre. Mokuba guardó silencio, esperando que el médico continuara. –Alguien cambió los hongos en la copa del joven por venenosos- habló.

-Así que no fue un accidente- susurró el menor.

-No, no fue un accidente. Quien hizo esto sabía bien lo que causaría- afirmó el hombre.

-Y… ¿puede morir?- preguntó entonces el chico, casi con temor.

El médico suspiró. Después de esto, asintió.

-Lamentablemente es posible que eso suceda. Aunque también puede recuperarse. No hay manera de saberlo con certeza. Lo que sí está en claro es que el joven sentirá mucho dolor durante estos días. Ya he visto casos como éste. Puede pasar de cinco a diez días quejándose del dolor- explicó.

-Entonces va a despertar- dijo el chico, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. No le había gustado para nada enterarse de que Yami podía morir. Pero intentó ignorar esa información. No deseaba perder la esperanza tan pronto.

-Sí, despertará. Tal vez hasta se sienta relativamente bien hoy. Con náuseas y vómitos solamente. Pero irá empeorando. Realmente no comió todos los hongos que había en la copa. Pero sí los suficientes para poner en peligro su vida- finalizó.

El menor asintió, mirando con profunda tristeza y compasión al durmiente joven. No era justo que cosas como éstas sucedieran…

-¿Hay algún tratamiento o…?-

-Sí. Pero para dárselo necesito que el joven esté despierto- contestó el hombre. –Aunque probablemente terminará vomitándolo, pero es mejor comenzar a dárselo desde hoy- agregó. El menor asintió.

-¿Lo despierto?- preguntó.

-Creo que sería lo mejor- afirmó el médico.

El chico volvió su atención al egipcio. Sinceramente, si Yami de verdad estaba durmiendo, no deseaba despertarlo. Pero como había dicho el médico, aquella era la mejor opción. No había tiempo que perder.

Colocó una mano en el hombro del príncipe, y comenzó a sacudirlo levemente.

-Yami, despierta- llamó. Para su temor, el joven ni siquiera se movió. –Yami- intentó de nuevo, sacudiendo al egipcio con un poco más de fuerza. Pero nada. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en despertar?

Sus ojos grisáceos se posaron de nuevo en el médico. Iba a decir algo, cuando un leve y casi imperceptible gemido se escuchó.

Su atención regresó de inmediato a Yami.

-¿Yami?- preguntó, con notoria inseguridad. Aunque para su alivio, el ojirubí murmuró algo, aunque ninguna de sus palabras fue inteligible. Tan solo una de ellas fue clara, aunque sin lugar a dudas fue motivo de tristeza en el chico de ojos grises. De entre aquel susurro incomprensible que Yami había dejado escapar, pudo escuchar claramente el nombre de su hermano, 'Seto'.

Suspiró. Definitivamente, si Yami despertaba lo primero que haría sería preguntar por el emperador.

Pese a eso, insistió en despertar al joven, sacudiéndolo de nuevo.

-Yami, despierta- habló.

-¿Para qué, Seto?- Por fin, las palabras del joven se volvieron claras. Y ahora, el egipcio se volteó, quedando de medio lado y dándole la espalda al menor.

-No soy Seto. Soy Mokuba- afirmó. Y esas palabras al fin parecieron surtir efecto, pues el ojirubí se dio la vuelta, quedando esta vez frente al chico. Sus ojos carmesí estaban entrecerrados. Era muy obvio darse cuenta que el egipcio no estaba del todo bien.

-¿Mokuba?- preguntó con confusión el príncipe.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- interrogó el menor.

-Bien… un poco mareado pero no es nada- contestó el egipcio. -¿Dónde está Seto?- Preguntó aquello que ya era obvio que preguntaría.

El menor no respondió. No sabía cómo responder.

Yami pareció estar a punto de insistir, pero entonces notó al hombre que estaba cerca de allí.

-¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó, intentando abrir por completo los ojos pero entrecerrándolos nuevamente cuando la luz le causó náuseas. Se dio por vencido, y en cambio siguió mirando al hombre. Podía jurar que ya lo había visto antes.

-Es el médico- afirmó Mokuba, deseoso de cambiar el tema. El hombre asintió en forma de saludo. Poco después, Yami hizo lo mismo. Pero era muy obvio que estaba sumamente confundido.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó. -¿Dónde está, Seto?- volvió a insistir con aquello. Algo estaba mal. Mokuba y el médico lo miraban casi con compasión. No le gustaba eso. Además, no se sentía muy bien. Podía jurar que estaba a punto de vomitar. Y los mareos no ayudaban en lo absoluto.

-¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió?- interrogó el menor, intentando por todos los medios ignorar la última pregunta del egipcio. Después de todo, ni siquiera él sabía dónde estaba su hermano.

El semblante del príncipe se notó casi desesperado. No quería preguntas, quería respuestas.

Quería saber por qué Mokuba se notaba triste.

Un momento y si algo le había sucedido a…

-¿Seto está bien?- preguntó, no importándole si el temor se notaba en sus ojos.

Esta vez, Mokuba sonrió ligeramente. Yami se preocupaba mucho por su hermano, y no podía más que sentirse agradecido por eso. Porque no había duda, con su carácter, Seto no merecía ser motivo de preocupación para el egipcio. Esa era la verdad, su hermano simplemente no merecía a Yami, pues no lograba apreciar aquellas pequeñas acciones que el joven hacía por él.

-Seto está bien, Yami. Eres tú quien me preocupa- admitió el chico.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?- nuevamente, la confusión fue notoria en los ojos carmesí del egipcio. Pero aquellos ojos se cerraron de pronto con fuerza. El joven colocó una mano sobre su boca, cuando sintió cómo su estómago intentaba vaciarse.

-Va a vomitar- afirmó el médico, cuando notó lo que sucedía.

De inmediato, Mokuba ayudó al egipcio a sentarse, mientras que un esclavo colocaba un tazón de cerámica debajo del rostro del ojirubí.

Sin lugar a dudas el esclavo llegó a tiempo, pues Yami no tardó en comenzar a vaciar su estómago.

Mokuba simplemente alejó sus ojos de aquella escena, aunque el sonido no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Yami estaba mal, no había duda de eso. Y era injusto que su hermano no pudiera ver eso. El príncipe había preguntado ya tres veces por el gobernante. Era muy obvio que lo único que Yami deseaba en ese momento era ver al ojiazul. ¿Era tan difícil para Seto entender que más allá del orgullo, se encontraba el simple hecho de que Yami lo _necesitaba_? Su hermano había estado allí cada vez que él, de niño, había tenido pesadillas. Siempre había estado a su lado. ¿Por qué no podía ser igual con Yami?

-Mokuba- Al escuchar a Yami llamarlo, el chico lo miró, solo para quedarse casi congelado al ver los ojos del joven inundándose de súplica. -¿Podrías decirle a Seto que venga?- preguntó.

-Pero… Yami… no sé si… Tal vez esté en una reunión con el Senado y…- intentó buscar una excusa, cualquiera que pudiera ayudar. Lo último que el egipcio necesitaba era saber que el ojiazul no deseaba verlo.

-No importa. Solo quiero que venga- insistió el ojirubí. Su semblante decayó de pronto. –No recuerdo bien lo que sucedió. Duele el solo pensar- afirmó. -¿Está enojado conmigo? ¿Por eso no has querido contestarme con claridad?- preguntó entonces.

-No, Yami. No es eso- afirmó de inmediato el menor. Sabía que mentía, pero no quería hacer que Yami se sintiera más mal de lo que ya se sentía.

-Entonces no tendrás problema en decirle que venga- profirió el egipcio. El chico suspiró y asintió con derrota.

-Está bien, Yami- aceptó, poniéndose en pie lentamente.

Un esclavo se acercó al chico, trayendo en sus manos un tazón con agua y un paño.

El menor no dudó en lavarse el rostro, quitándose del mismo todo rastro de sueño. Cuando hubo terminado, tomó el paño y se secó.

Después de esto, su atención se centró en el médico.

-Yo le explicaré todo- afirmó el hombre. Mokuba asintió. Al menos no iba a ser él quien le dijera a Yami que podía morir en cualquier momento.

No dijo nada más. Y en cambio hizo lo que Yami le había pedido. Algo que sin dudas no quería hacer. Ya podía imaginar el semblante que le mostraría su hermano. Sinceramente no quería lidiar con eso por el momento.

Pero Yami había insistido. Lo menos que podía hacer por el joven era intentarlo.

Salió de la habitación, pensando por unos momentos en cómo tomaría el egipcio la información que el médico iba a darle. De seguro nada bien.

Empero, negó el pensamiento. No quería llenarse la mente con cosas como esas. Además, era posible que Yami se recuperara. Su estado aún no era una sentencia de muerte. Debía verlo por ese lado, el lado positivo.

Después de caminar por un tiempo, se encontró con dos guardias. No tenía idea de dónde podría estar su hermano, así que debía preguntar.

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde está el emperador?- preguntó, con voz extrañamente firme, que podría fácilmente asimilarse a la de su hermano. Pero solo así los guardias parecían tomarlo enserio.

Ambos hombres se dieron la vuelta, pues le habían estado dando la espalda al chico.

-Yo sé dónde está- afirmó uno de ellos.

-Llévame con él- ordenó el menor.

El hombre no dudó en asentir.

Esta vez, el chico caminó detrás de aquel hombre. Normalmente, eran los guardias quienes caminaban detrás de él. Pero ahora no tenía idea de adónde se dirigían.

Sus pensamientos se enfocaron en su hermano de pronto. No sabía qué esperar realmente. Aunque era muy seguro que el ojiazul no estuviera para nada contento. Después de todo, cuando su hermano quería negar algo, tendía a usar el enojo y… el vino. No le extrañaría encontrar al castaño completamente ebrio, quizás hasta disfrutando de alguna mujer o algún esclavo.

Así era él. Ya lo conocía lo suficiente. Esa era la manera en la que su hermano pretendía olvidarse de algún tema, o sentimiento. Una manera que él no aprobaba en lo absoluto. ¿Pero qué podía decir al respecto? Seto no lo escucharía de todas formas. Además, según las costumbres romanas, su hermano no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Pero tampoco hacía nada malo estando al lado de Yami. No era un crimen que le mostrara aprecio al joven, aunque fuera un poco de cariño.

-En esa habitación- Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar esto. Asintió, y no pudo evitar suspirar antes de abrir aquella puerta. No tocó primero, no estaba de ánimos para esperar.

Miró el lugar, sus ojos centrándose en la cama.

No había nadie allí. Tan solo un esclavo, parado frente a la cama, y desnudo. Negó con la cabeza, casi con decepción. Lo sabía. Y la jarra que había cerca sobre una mesita tan solo comprobaba que Seto había hecho lo que siempre hacía cuando estaba enfadado.

Sus ojos se movieron de nuevo. Pronto, captó la figura de su hermano a pocos pasos de ahí. El gobernante estaba de pie, mientras que un esclavo le colocaba la toga. Una nueva decepción. No tuvo que ver el rostro del ojiazul dos veces, para darse cuenta de que había estado tomando alcohol en exceso.

Ante esto, comenzó a sentir enojo.

-Por lo que veo te divertiste anoche, hermano- habló, su voz completamente fría. Cuando él quería, podía actuar exactamente igual que su hermano.

-No empieces, Mokuba- contestó el castaño, negándose a mirar al chico. En cambio, su mirada estaba perdida sobre el suelo.

-Y mientras tú te divertías, yo estaba cuidando de Yami. De hecho, me desperté dos veces en la madrugada para asegurarme de que Yami estuviera respirando- afirmó el menor, ignorando lo dicho por su hermano.

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras- murmuró el ojiazul.

-Tal vez yo sí sé apreciar lo que Yami ha hecho-

-¡Yami no ha hecho nada!- exclamó el gobernante.

-Ha hecho lo suficiente. Tan solo haber logrado hacer que te enamoraras de él es…-

-¡Ya te dije que eso no es verdad!- interrumpió el castaño, completamente furioso. Pero claro, esto ni siquiera inmutó al menor.

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. No tengo tiempo para lidiar con esto- afirmó el chico, levantando ligeramente los brazos en señal casi de enojo. –Solo vine porque Yami me lo pidió. Quiere verte- informó.

-No tengo intenciones de verlo a él- contestó el ojiazul. Mokuba suspiró. Esa había sido la respuesta que había esperado.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a retirarse. Sabía bien que podría pasar ahí todo el día intentando convencer a su hermano, y aún así no lograría nada.

-Fueron los hongos. Según lo que dijo el médico, Yami sufrirá mucho. Y es muy posible que muera- afirmó, dándole la espalda al ojiazul. -Es injusto que le hagas esto. No lo merece. Al menos podrías buscar al responsable y darle un poco de justicia a este asunto- profirió luego, antes de salir de ahí, a paso acelerado.

El silencio que inundó el lugar luego fue prolongado. Después de unos momentos, el esclavo por fin terminó de colocarle la toga al ojiazul, quien de inmediato caminó fuera de la habitación.

Debía admitir que su hermano tenía razón en un asunto. Un asunto que debía resolver.

Al salir del lugar, se encontró casi de frente con un guardia.

-Trae a Minerva- ordenó de inmediato.

-¿Minerva, señor?- preguntó el hombre con ligera confusión.

-La esposa de Octavio, el senador- aclaró el gobernante. El hombre asintió ésta vez.

-Como ordene- respondió, alejándose luego, dispuesto a cumplir la orden del ojiazul.

El castaño se quedó ahí por unos momentos. Mokuba había tenido razón en un asunto. Debía encontrar al responsable. Una ofensa como esa no podía quedar impune.

Minerva, después de todo, había llevado a Yami a la bacanal.

No sería extraño si esa mujer estaba involucrada nuevamente.

**000000**

Mokuba no había regresado con Yami de inmediato. De hecho, no lo hizo en todo el día. Pues sabía que el egipcio preguntaría de inmediato por el emperador. Y ya no tenía más excusas para explicar por qué el ojiazul se negaba a verlo. No quería alterar al joven. Eso era lo que Yami menos necesitaba.

Deseaba arreglar todo ese asunto, pero no sabía cómo. Era horrible tener que ser un simple espectador, pero ya no sabía cómo hablarle a su hermano para que éste entendiera. Había pensado durante todo el día en diferentes opciones para arreglar aquello, pero ninguna se mostraba efectiva.

Al menos la noche ya había caído, así que Yami de seguro estaría durmiendo.

Suspiró, entrando a la habitación, la cual estaba tenuemente iluminada por lámparas de aceite.

Sus ojos se centraron de inmediato en el joven que descansaba sobre la cama. Tal y como lo había pensado, Yami ya dormía. Se sintió mal de pronto, por haber dejado al joven solo durante todo el día. Pero no había tenido opción. Y es que a decir verdad, Yami ya se había ganado parte de su aprecio. Por eso era que se estaba preocupando tanto por el egipcio.

Pronto, notó al hombre que estaba cerca de la cama, al parecer guardando varios objetos en un pequeño baúl. Por lo visto, el hombre estaba a punto de irse.

Lo reconoció casi de inmediato, era el médico.

-¿Cómo siguió Yami?- interrogó.

-No puedo decir que haya mejorado en lo absoluto. Vomitó mucho y no pudo comer nada en todo el día- contestó el hombre.

El chico suspiró, su semblante decayendo.

-¿Y cómo reaccionó a…?- preguntó entonces, deteniéndose cuando no supo cómo continuar. Pero el médico pareció entender la pregunta.

-No muy bien. No mostró reacción alguna. Pero era fácil ver la tristeza en sus ojos- afirmó el hombre.

Mokuba asintió, sintiéndose ahora peor. Claro, Yami no mostraría alegría después de recibir casi una sentencia de muerte. Pero era muy obvio que el joven tampoco se pondría a llorar. Yami no parecía ser el tipo de persona que lloraba fácilmente.

-¿Considera necesario que me quede con él esta noche?- interrogó.

-No es necesario. Además, si algo sucediera, los esclavos darán aviso- contestó el médico, mirando a los tres esclavos que estaban cerca. –Preguntó mucho por el emperador- agregó luego, casi en un susurro.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó el menor, sintiendo casi culpa. El médico asintió.

-Creo que le preocupó más preguntar por el emperador que aceptar que comió hongos venenosos- comentó.

El menor sonrió de manera amarga. No era justo que aquello estuviera sucediendo. Definitivamente, el egipcio tenía un corazón noble. Y al parecer, el ojirubí también sentía algo por su hermano.

Era bello pensarlo realmente, que el príncipe correspondiera los sentimientos del gobernante. Pero la realidad no se mostraba alentadora en lo absoluto.

-Me retiro, joven- anunció el médico.

El menor asintió. Y por unos segundos, miró al durmiente egipcio.

Era difícil aceptar, que ahora solo quedaban dos opciones. Dos únicos desenlaces.

Yami vivía y se recuperaba, o simplemente… moría.

**000000**

El sonido de alguien al tocar la puerta resonó por el lugar. Pronto le dio permiso a la persona para que entrara.

En ese momento, había regresado nuevamente a aquella habitación en la que había dormido la noche anterior. Durante el día se había encargado de cumplir con varios deberes, que para su alivio no tenían relación alguna con el Senado. Lo último que quería era ver a los senadores ahora. No necesitaba más razones para enojarse.

-Señor, Minerva está aquí. Disculpe que haya tardado tanto pero la dama no se encontraba en su casa- explicó el guardia.

-Déjala pasar- ordenó el ojiazul, su semblante tornándose completamente serio. No estaba deseoso de hablar con aquella mujer, pero quería encontrar al responsable de haber puesto aquellos hongos en la copa de Yami.

-¿Querías verme?- Al escuchar la voz de Minerva se dio la vuelta. Como siempre, la mujer se mostraba altanera.

-Supongo que ya estás enterada- habló al fin.

-¿Enterada de qué asunto?- preguntó la mujer. El ojiazul rodó los ojos, molesto. –Emperador, no puedo leer tu mente- afirmó con un tono sarcástico, sonriendo además casi con burla.

-Procura no volver a utilizar ese tono de voz para dirigirte a mí, Minerva- ordenó el ojiazul, su semblante mostrándose levemente amenazante.

-Como ordenes- cedió la mujer, cruzándose de brazos. -¿A cuál asunto te refieres?- interrogó entonces, con un poco más de 'gentileza'.

-Me refiero a lo que sucedió con el príncipe egipcio- profirió el gobernante.

-¿Así que me obligaste a venir hasta aquí solo para hablarme de ese joven? Ya es de noche, emperador, no es tiempo para hablar de los repentinos desmayos del príncipe- comentó la mujer. Una sonrisa llena de picardía se formó entonces en sus labios. –Porque bien sabes que podríamos repetir lo de aquella noche- afirmó, acercándose al gobernante y estirando su brazo, con la intención de dejar que su mano tocara la mejilla del ojiazul.

Sin embargo, el castaño tomó ese brazo con fuerza, no permitiéndole a la mujer avanzar más.

-Basta de juegos- susurró, mostrando profunda seriedad en su voz.

-¿No estás de humor para el sexo? Por Venus, ¿a qué se debe este cambio tan drástico?- preguntó la mujer, fingiendo sorpresa. –No me digas que piensas conformarte solo con ese príncipe- profirió, notando cómo el enojo del ojiazul crecía. Sabía bien que si continuaba, podría verse en serios problemas. Pero a decir verdad, quería comprobar algo. –Aunque pensándolo bien no creo que ese sea el caso. Después de todo sé que aún no has tocado a ese joven de manera sexual. ¿A qué se debe, emperador? ¿Tan horrible es el cuerpo de ese egipcio? Porque para que una persona no te cause deseo, debe ser una persona verdaderamente desagradable-

-¡Ya basta!- exclamó de pronto el gobernante, dándole una fuerte sacudida a la mujer. Después de eso, tomó con considerable fuerza su mentón. De hecho, Minerva mostró una mueca casi de dolor. –No tienes permitido hablar así de Yami- murmuró el ojiazul, acercando su rostro al de la mujer con cada palabra que decía. –Será mejor que uses esa lengua para algo mejor que insultar a Yami, Minerva. O me aseguraré de que la pierdas- amenazó.

La mujer se mantuvo en silencio por algunos momentos. Había comprobado ya lo que había notado desde el día anterior. Aparentemente, el emperador hacía lo que fuera por defender a ese príncipe. Tal como el día anterior, había llamado al joven por su nombre. Además, podía notar claramente cómo los ojos del castaño habían cambiado de tono, a un azul tan amenazante que haría temblar a cualquiera.

Ya había visto al gobernante enojarse, pero casi nunca de esa forma. La conclusión entonces era obvia. Al parecer, había un estrecho lazo de cariño entre el emperador y el egipcio.

Normalmente, se hubiera burlado de cosas como esas. De hecho, eso era lo que quería hacer. Pero no pudo evitar recordar cierto momento años atrás. Y para su molestia, rastros de tristeza y culpa comenzaron a brotar en su mente.

Porque, ¿para qué negarlo? Si ese era el caso, y el gobernante de verdad quería al egipcio, no podía más que sentir… celos.

-Suéltame- pidió la mujer.

-Mas te vale dejar de lado tus burlas- volvió a amenazar el ojiazul, soltando al fin tanto el mentón como el brazo de Minerva.

-Está bien. Si quieres hablar del príncipe, adelante. Estoy escuchando- cedió.

-¿Tuviste algo que ver?- preguntó, decidiendo ir directo al punto.

Esta vez, la mujer pareció genuinamente confundida.

-¿Algo que ver en qué?- interrogó.

-Los hongos que el príncipe comió eran venenosos- explicó el ojiazul.

-Pensé que tan solo se había desmayado… tal vez por el cansancio- susurró la mujer, notándose sorprendida. Después del desmayo del príncipe, el banquete había sido suspendido. Así que claramente, todos los invitados se enteraron de lo que había sucedido. Mas nadie le dio mayor importancia al asunto, pues pensaron que el joven tan solo había estado agotado.

-¿Tuviste algo que ver?- volvió a preguntar el emperador.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó de inmediato la mujer, casi ofendida. –Sí, admito que lo llevé a la bacanal. Pero no intentaría matarlo. No tengo razón para hacer algo así- se defendió.

Hubo silencio por unos pocos momentos. El ojiazul no podía negar que las palabras de Minerva parecían ser sinceras. Pero aquella mujer era como una víbora, completamente engañosa.

-¿Y sí tuviste razón para llevarlo a la bacanal?- preguntó, incrédulo aún.

-Quería tenerte entre mis piernas- contestó la mujer. –Y valió la pena, debo admitir. Pero mi intención no era más que esa. No tengo razón para desear su muerte- afirmó.

-Eso es difícil de creer, considerando que ayer no te mostraste nada agradable con el príncipe- insistió el castaño.

-Es divertido hacerlo enojar, eso es todo- profirió la mujer. –No tuve nada que ver. Y puedes seguir preguntándome durante toda la noche y mi respuesta siempre será la misma. No soy tan estúpida como para dañar una valiosa posesión del emperador- comentó.

-Si ese es el caso, ¿tienes por lo menos una idea de quién puede ser el responsable?- preguntó el ojiazul. Por el momento, le daría a la mujer el beneficio de la duda. Solo esperaba no estar cometiendo un error.

-No. No sé de nadie que pueda haberse atrevido a hacer algo así- afirmó la mujer. Aunque bien sabía que tres senadores podían ser los culpables, pero no iba a decirlo. Lo que menos quería era tener a esos hombres como enemigos. Aquí lo más importante, eran sus propios intereses.

-Por lo visto solo perdí mi tiempo. Sal de aquí- ordenó el ojiazul.

-Como quieras- habló la mujer, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida.

Pero entonces, un detalle le vino a la mente.

-¿No deberías de estar con él?- interrogó.

-Ese no es tu asunto- respondió de inmediato el castaño, a la defensiva.

-Tan solo pensé que si estabas tan preocupado por ese egipcio, por lo menos te rebajarías lo suficiente como para cuidarlo durante la noche- explicó la mujer. –No vaya a ser que tu querido príncipe sufra y tú no estés ahí para consolarlo- agregó.

A decir verdad le causaba casi molestia que después de ver el obvio cariño que el gobernante sentía por ese joven, notara que el ojiazul no quería siquiera acercársele. ¿No se suponía que en momentos como ese el egipcio necesitaría de él?

Nuevamente, un recuerdo inundó su mente. Y la tristeza pareció crecer. Pero también el enojo hacia el castaño. Para ser el emperador de Roma, el ojiazul no era el más inteligente. Pues si de verdad no pensaba acercarse al egipcio mientras éste estaba mal, por el solo hecho de que su orgullo no se lo permitía, era entonces una persona realmente estúpida.

-Sal de aquí, Minerva- ordenó de nuevo el ojiazul.

La mujer sonrió. El emperador parecía querer cambiar el tema. Al parecer, ella estaba en lo cierto.

-Es curioso. Cuando ese joven estaba bien, no te importaba mostrar interés y hasta aprecio por él. Pero ahora que está mal, no quieres ni acercártele. ¿Tienes miedo acaso de que ésta situación te haga ver vulnerable? Porque eso es lo que yo entiendo aquí, que no quieres estar al lado del joven en su enfermedad porque eso te haría ver demasiado preocupado y atento a las necesidades del egipcio. Y eso es sinónimo de debilidad, ¿no es así, emperador?- preguntó. –Porque no es lo mismo estar al lado de una persona cuando ésta está bien, que estar a su lado cuando está casi muriendo. Pues solo en ese momento se comprueba si de verdad la quieres o no- afirmó.

-No sé de qué hablas- murmuró el gobernante, cerrando los puños.

-Emperador, no tiene caso negarlo. Creo de entre todas las mujeres yo soy la que más te conoce. Y ayer cuando defendiste al príncipe, pude notar claramente el sentimiento de sobreprotección que le dirigías al joven. Tus mismos ojos tomaron un tono más oscuro y amenazante. Normalmente solo te muestras así cuando alguien ha lastimado a tu hermano- explicó la mujer, mirando con suma seriedad al gobernante. Curiosamente, no había rastros de burla ni diversión en aquellos ojos verdes.

-No digas tonterías, Minerva- ordenó el ojiazul.

-¿Niegas la verdad?- preguntó la mujer. –No estoy diciendo que estés enamorado del egipcio. Es más, creo que ni siquiera eres capaz de sentir algo como el amor-

-¿Y tú sí eres capaz?- interrogó con burla el castaño.

-No. Tú y yo somos más parecidos de lo que crees, emperador. Por eso sé que no puedes sentir amor. Y si llegaras a sentirlo simplemente lo negarías, al punto de que pronto te convencerías a ti mismo de que esa emoción no puede ser… Pero creo que sabes de lo que hablo… ¿Amaste una vez, no es así? Amaste a esa joven… Kisara. Es muy lamentable que ni aún con su muerte hayas cambiado. Ni siquiera te afectó. O tal vez solo conjeturo al pensar que había amor ahí- afirmó la mujer, notando el semblante de repente asesino que mostró el ojiazul cuando mencionó ese nombre. Solo por eso, decidió olvidar ese tema. Estaba claro que ese asunto era delicado. –Pero sea como sea, te preocupas por ese joven. Podría decirse que hasta sientes mucho aprecio por él-

-Esas son mentiras- interrumpió el ojiazul, su semblante notándose cada vez más enfurecido. La sola mención de Kisara bastaba para que su mente explotara en furia.

-Te empeñas en negarlo. Pero mi señor, ¿acaso no ves que así solo te lastimas a ti mismo y al joven a quien quieres?- preguntó la mujer. Hubo silencio. Minerva sonrió, no con burla ni sarcasmo, sino con una mezcla de tristeza y entendimiento, emociones que casi nunca mostraba. Y es que aquel recuerdo la había inundado con más fuerza. -Ve con él. Pues no hay manera de saber cuándo los dioses lo apartarán de tu lado. Y créeme, lidiar con la culpa y con el pensamiento de lo que pudo ser es algo casi intolerable… Ya lo has vivido, o eso me parece. Pero ahora te lo confirmo con mis palabras- expresó.

-No voy a hacer eso- murmuró el gobernante. Al parecer, las palabras de Minerva le habían afectado de alguna forma.

-Pero quieres hacerlo. Dime algo, emperador. ¿Qué es más grande, la voluntad o el orgullo?- preguntó la mujer.

-¡Ya basta con tus estupideces, Minerva!- Por fin, el ojiazul no pudo controlar más su enojo. Y es que estaba furioso, por la simple razón de que su mente había concluido que las palabras de Minerva eran completamente ciertas. Pero no quería aceptarlo. –No sé qué es lo que pretendes, pero es suficiente. Sal de aquí- ordenó, dándole ahora la espalda a la mujer y concentrándose en mirar la noche que ya se presentaba a través de un balcón cercano.

-Como usted ordene- aceptó la mujer, caminando de inmediato fuera del lugar. -Sigue viviendo como hasta ahora. Una vida solitaria y vacía, que podría cambiar drásticamente si tan solo aceptaras la verdad y te olvidaras del maldito orgullo- habló de nuevo, antes de desaparecer de ahí.

El emperador se quedó dónde estaba, escuchando los pasos de la mujer al alejarse. Sinceramente, estaba sorprendido. Nunca había visto aquella faceta de Minerva. Por primera vez, la mujer había parecido vulnerable al hablar. Su solo semblante carecía del orgullo y arrogancia que tanto la caracterizaba. Podía jurar que Minerva sabía bien de lo que estaba hablando. Era casi como si ella hubiera experimentado algo así.

Y tal vez eso, tan solo ese detalle, fue el que le hizo reflexionar sobre las palabras dichas por la mujer.

Minerva tenía razón, no podía negarlo. Tenía toda la razón y eso le enfurecía.

Sí, podía ser que no estuviera enamorado de Yami. Pero sí se preocupaba por el joven y… sí lo apreciaba, mucho realmente. Eso tenía que admitirlo.

Y por último, por supuesto que quería estar al lado del egipcio en ese momento. Durante todo el día su mente le había pedido que fuera a ver a Yami, aunque fuera por un minuto solamente. Quería estar al pendiente del estado de salud del joven. Estar ahí cuando el médico llegara a darle algún tratamiento.

Porque, tal y como había dicho Minerva, no había forma de saber cuándo los dioses apartarían al joven de su lado.

Y… si Yami moría en ese momento, ¿sentiría él culpa? La respuesta era una sola. Por supuesto que sí.

Ante este pensamiento, no dudó en comenzar a caminar, casi con furia.

Su mente estaba dividida ahora. Había una voz que le decía que caminara, no, _corriera _hacia donde estaba Yami. Y había otra voz que con frialdad le decía que se alejara lo más que pudiera del egipcio. Que no se humillara a sí mismo al ir con el joven y aceptar que se preocupaba de sobremanera por él. Que no mostrara debilidad alguna.

Pero él solo siguió caminando. Había una solución para aquel dilema. Una única solución que en ese momento le pareció la correcta.

Y se dirigió hacia ella.

**0000000**

Procuró caminar con rapidez, queriendo salir de aquel lugar lo antes posible.

Sinceramente, se arrepentía de haberle hablado de esa forma al emperador, mostrando tanta debilidad y honestidad.

Pero al haberse enterado de que el ojiazul estaba empeñado en negar lo sentía por el egipcio, no pudo más que recordar su propio pasado, cuando ella misma había negado algo parecido. Y tenía presente cómo había terminado todo, gracias a su orgullo. Por eso, no podía soportar saber que algo similar estaba sucediendo.

Simplemente no podía aceptar que el gobernante estuviera cometiendo el mismo error que ella había cometido.

No había mentido cuando le dijo al emperador que ambos eran parecidos. La única diferencia, es que el ojiazul aún estaba a tiempo.

Ella, en cambio, había llegado demasiado tarde.

_-Lo lamento- murmuró la joven, de tal vez quince años. Sus ojos verdes se enfocaban en el joven que yacía sobre una cama._

_-No te disculpes. No es algo digno de tu carácter- respondió el joven, cuyo aspecto se notaba enfermizo. –Al menos ya tienes a un hombre que podrá darte todos esos lujos que querías. Yo nunca hubiera podido darte algo parecido- afirmó._

_-No me importa ya eso. Los lujos me son indiferentes ahora. Solo te quiero a ti… no te vayas, no me dejes-_

_-Solo los dioses pueden decidir eso- profirió el joven. Alzó su mano, mostrando un anillo de simple hierro. –Esto es tuyo. No se compara al anillo de compromiso que ahora tienes. Pero pensaba dártelo el día que te casaras conmigo. Algo que claramente ya no sucederá, pues hace dos años que te casaste con ese joven de alta clase. Pero de todas formas quiero que lo tengas- afirmó._

Su mano se dirigió a un collar de plata que tenía alrededor de su cuello. Pronto, pudo sentir el dije de éste. Era aquel anillo de hierro.

Con la otra mano, se secó un par de lágrimas que habían insistido en caer.

Con mucho esfuerzo, volvió a mostrar su semblante altanero. No iba a dejar que el pasado siguiera afectándola. No pensaba mostrarse débil. Su carácter siempre había sido orgulloso y arrogante, y así seguiría siendo.

Ahora solo le quedaba ese anillo. Lo demás… ya estaba en el pasado.

**00000000**

Entró al lugar, preguntándose una y otra vez si lo que hacía era lo mejor. Nuevamente, parte de su mente le contestaba con un largo y estruendoso 'sí', mientras que la otra parte de sus pensamientos criticaba lo que hacía.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Mientras se dirigía hacia allí había tenido el tiempo suficiente para cambiar de opinión. Y eso no había sucedido. Ahora debía de enfrentar su decisión.

Caminó entonces, sabiendo bien adonde debía llegar. El lugar estaba oscuro, iluminado apenas por un par de lámparas de aceite que se encontraban en dos mesas pequeñas que estaban cerca. Pero a decir verdad, aún aunque no hubiera una fuente de luz, podría caminar sin problemas en ese lugar. Pues lo conocía ya de memoria. Era quizás la habitación que mejor conocía de todo el palacio.

Era _su _habitación. Y allí, ahora frente a él, se encontraba _su _cama.

Y en su cama, alguien dormía.

No supo realmente por qué, pero su corazón se aceleró al ver la silueta del joven que descansaba envuelto entre las sábanas.

Una emoción comenzó a crecer en su pecho. ¿Era acaso alivio o felicidad lo que sentía? ¿Una mezcla de ambas, quizás? No estaba en claro. Lo que sí notó, fue que finalmente el dilema que había en su mente desapareció. Aquellas voces mentales que le proponían opciones opuestas se esfumaron, sin dejar un solo rastro. Por fin, pudo sentir tranquilidad.

La sola presencia de Yami le traía emociones extrañas sin lugar a dudas.

-¿Desea que le ayude a quitarse la toga, señor?- A pesar de la pregunta, el gobernante siguió mirando al egipcio. Era ya muy obvio que quien había hecho esa pregunta era un esclavo. Asintió entonces, notando cómo el esclavo comenzaba de inmediato con su labor.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la incómoda vestimenta desapareciera. Ahora su única vestimenta era una ligera túnica.

Por unos segundos, dudó en si debía dormir al lado de Yami. ¿Por qué dudó? No lo sabía realmente. Tal vez porque no deseaba hacer nada que pudiera dañar su orgullo. Pero de nuevo, el solo hecho de estar ahí, ya era un enorme golpe a su soberbia. Ya no podía hacer nada, estaba ahí y eso ya había comprobado que se preocupaba por el egipcio.

Su orgullo ya estaba en el suelo de todas formas. Lo sabía bien, estaba mostrando debilidad.

Quizás ya era tarde. Reflexionó esto. Quizás ya no podía hacer nada por evitar… dejar de mostrarse débil en cualquier asunto que involucrara a Yami. Tal vez Yami ya era tan importante para él como su hermano, a quien había cuidado desde el día en que nació. Era difícil creerlo, pero no era algo imposible.

Por fin se acostó en la cama, sus ojos siempre centrados en el egipcio, quien estaba durmiendo de medio lado, su rostro de frente al romano.

Las lámparas de aceite lo iluminaban tenuemente, revelando las facciones de aquel joven. Nadie podía negar la belleza de aquel adolescente. Sí, una notoria palidez inundaba aquel rostro, pero no le restaba hermosura al mismo.

Yami era precioso. Y no solo físicamente. De hecho, era difícil decidir si la personalidad del joven era más bella que su físico o viceversa. Todo era simplemente… perfecto en aquel príncipe.

Los egipcios lo habían dicho con claridad, que aquel joven podría equipararse a los dioses. Pero nunca pensó que esa afirmación pudiera ser cierta, hasta que él mismo miró al príncipe.

Debía admitir que era casi reconfortante estar tan cerca del joven nuevamente, mirando ese bello rostro y oliendo aquel característico perfume que cubría al ojirubí. Sinceramente, ya era casi un adicto a esa fragancia dulce pero exótica, suave pero perceptible. Un aroma ya propio del egipcio.

Además, era un verdadero alivio notar cómo el joven respiraba tranquilamente, como si nada estuviera afectándole.

Se acostó sobre su espalda, esperando a que el sueño llegara.

Aunque de seguro no pasaría una buena noche. Mokuba le había dicho que él se había despertado dos veces para comprobar que Yami estuviera bien.

Y si Mokuba lo había hecho tan solo dos veces, él de seguro lo haría en más de diez ocasiones.

Pero aún así, debía admitir que se sentía más tranquilo ahora que la noche anterior. Aunque estuviera mostrando debilidad, su mente parecía estar casi en paz absoluta.

Por unos momentos, miró al egipcio, sintiendo esa tranquilidad y disimulada alegría que no acostumbraba sentir a menudo.

Era ya algo definitivo, la sola presencia de Yami le traía emociones extrañas. Y no quería que eso acabara.

Porque había mentido cuando intentó convencerse de que no le importaba lo que le sucediera al príncipe.

Las palabras de Minerva resonaron en su mente. Aquella mujer le había hablado de alguien… Kisara, la joven quien años atrás fue su prometida. El tema le era difícil de tratar, eso no lo negaría. El recuerdo de esa joven aún lo perseguía en muchas formas. Todos pensaban que Kisara había muerto, pero solo él sabía la verdad. Empero, procuraba no pensar en eso.

Sin embargo, había algo que sí tenía en claro; que lo que sentía por Yami no se comparaba en lo absoluto con la compasión y hasta lástima que había sentido por esa joven. No había forma de comparar ambos sentimientos.

Pues la verdad era una sola. Sentía que si Yami moría, el mundo entero se acabaría.

**00000000**

Magi: ce fini con este capitulo n.n Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews y su apoyo! No puedo creer que solo esté a tres reviews de los 200! Nunca pensé que recuperaría los reviews tan rápido. Me alegra saber lo mucho que les gusta este fic n.n

Como habrán notado, agregué algo importante a este capítulo. Creo que es el cambio más drástico que le he agregado al fic. Introducí a Kisara. Tenía planeado hablar de ella en capítulos futuros pero viendo bien la trama, creo que es mejor hablar de ella desde ahora. Y sí, es la Kisara del anime. Quiero enfocarme ahora en traer personajes de la serie al fic. Así que tal vez aparezcan más rostros conocidos xD

Aclaraciones! El hongo que utilizaron para dejar medio muerto a Yami fue el Amanita phalloides n.n Es un hongo que es muy parecido a otras especies que sí son comestibles, así que es fácil confundirlo, además de que su sabor no es malo. Hay muchas versiones de cómo murió el emperador romano Claudio, una de ellas es que murió envenenado después de comer estos hongos. De hecho, en Roma era sumamente común envenenar a los enemigos. Nerón, por ejemplo, tenía su propio envenenador personal.

Sobre mi otro fic, Mente frágil. No lo he olvidado, es solo que no he tenido tiempo de escribir el siguiente capítulo. He estado estudiando(hoy tuve el primer examen T.T), sin mencionar las mil tareas que tengo que hacer. Pero espero actualizarlo pronto.

Agradecimientos a **DaffnezzitaxD, yoyuki88, niko-chan, Azula1991, Atami no Tsuki, Mitsuki Asakura, Yami224, Patty-MTK, noemicita01, angelegipcio **por sus reviews!

Me despido

Ja ne!


	17. Chapter 17

**Flor de loto**

**Capítulo 17**

Cuando Mokuba entró a la habitación, esperaba encontrar a Yami; _solo_ a Yami. Dormido aún o despierto, quejándose de dolor o sintiéndose mejor. Sinceramente, había esperado muchas cosas. Una larga lista de ellas. Pero en esa lista no figuraba el nombre de cierta persona. Pues era una persona que jamás estaría allí.

Por eso, la sorpresa lo golpeó con fuerza cuando miró hacia la cama, y notó a alguien más ahí, aparte de Yami.

Al principio, su primera reacción fue de completa incredulidad. De hecho, se preguntó a sí mismo si estaba viendo con claridad. Tal vez su imaginación había tomado el control de sus ojos.

Pero entonces, aquella persona que estaba en la cama al lado de Yami se movió, al parecer notando su presencia.

Y así, se encontró con los ojos azules de su hermano.

Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero la cerró al no salir palabra. En cambio, se quedó mirando a su hermano como si éste fuera una extraña aparición. De inmediato notó el semblante del castaño. Era muy obvio que el ojiazul había pasado una muy mal noche. Al menos las ojeras debajo de los ojos del gobernante le decían eso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Por fin, pudo hablar. Pero en medio de su sorpresa, solo eso pudo preguntar.

El ojiazul alzó una ceja.

-Ésta es mi habitación- afirmó aquello que era obvio.

-Eso ya lo sé… pero… estás aquí- habló el chico. –Aquí… estás aquí- repitió. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El día anterior, su hermano le había dejado en claro que no pensaba acercarse a Yami… y ahora estaba ahí, en la cama con el egipcio.

-¿Si de verdad estoy aquí en dónde más puedo estar?- preguntó el castaño. El menor parpadeó confundido. No había entendido esa pregunta. Su mente no estaba en condiciones de procesar información complicada.

-¡Estás aquí con Yami!- exclamó, la alegría haciéndose presente.

-Baja la voz, Mokuba- ordenó el ojiazul, mirando al joven que descansaba a su lado.

El chico también miró al egipcio. Sonrió ampliamente al notar la posición del ojirubí. El joven se encontraba durmiendo sobre el pecho del ojiazul. Con su brazo derecho rodeaba la cintura del gobernante, mientras que su mano izquierda sostenía parte de la túnica del castaño.

Al parecer, aún mientras dormía, aquel joven era posesivo.

Y, obviamente, su hermano se abstenía de abrazar o tocar al joven de alguna manera que demostrara afecto. Pero sinceramente, ya estaba más que aliviado por el solo hecho de que el ojiazul estuviera ahí. No sabía qué excusa le daría a Yami ese día si el castaño volvía a negarse a verlo.

-Le traje a Yami un poco de fruta. Ayer no comió nada- anunció, recordando al fin que tenía una bandeja en sus manos. –Y de seguro el médico vendrá en cualquier momento- dijo luego, recibiendo solamente un asentimiento como respuesta.

Procuró no preguntarle a su hermano por qué había cambiado de decisión con respecto a Yami. Lo que menos quería era que el ojiazul se enfureciera nuevamente. Tenía curiosidad claro, pero logró ignorarla. Lo importante ahora era que el egipcio no estaría solo.

Un leve gemido le hizo volver a centrar sus ojos en Yami. Al parecer el joven estaba despertando.

Un gran bostezo escapó de los labios del príncipe, mientras que, aun estando sobre el ojiazul, estiró levemente su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron al fin.

-¿Dejarás por fin de usarme como almohada?- preguntó el castaño, su semblante mostrándose serio. Ahora que Yami estaba despertando, parte de su mente volvió a gritarle que se alejara.

-Hermano, eso es descortés- advirtió el chico, mirando al ojiazul casi con desaprobación.

-Descortés es que alguien duerma sobre ti- afirmó el castaño. Luego, le lanzó una mirada molesta a Yami. Pero dicha molestia se evaporó de inmediato cuando notó exactamente el estado del egipcio.

Yami… tan solo estaba ahí. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, y se enfocaban en los del castaño. Pero el joven parecía estar perdido en otro mundo. Además era muy fácil notar que había dolor en sus ojos.

Siguió mirando al ojirubí, no sabiendo realmente qué hacer. No había esperado que el egipcio estuviera tan mal.

-Se… to- susurró el joven. Su voz apenas se escuchaba.

Pero entonces, una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios del príncipe.

-Te ves… terrible- afirmó el ojirubí, dejando escapar una risa que más bien pareció un quejido.

-Pues tú no te ves como un dios en este momento- respondió el ojiazul, intentando que la preocupación no se notara en su voz. Yami estaba mal, ya no había duda de eso.

-¿No dormiste? Tienes… ojeras- continuó el joven, ignorando el comentario del castaño.

El gobernante rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que tenía ojeras. Había pasado una pésima noche.

Había imaginado que se despertaría más de diez veces para asegurarse de que Yami estuviera bien. Y no había estado equivocado. Fueron catorce las veces en las que se despertó.

-Creo que es mejor que me retire- afirmó de pronto Mokuba. Podía notar claramente que su hermano no estaba del todo cómodo con su presencia. No resentía esto, pues sabía bien que el ojiazul estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo con tan solo estar ahí.

Caminó entonces hasta estar cerca de la cama. Le ofreció luego la bandeja al castaño, quien la tomó en su mano.

Yami pareció notar la acción, pues por fin se alejó del gobernante, recostándose ahora sobre la cama. Sabía bien que debía de tan siquiera saludar a Mokuba. Pero la verdad era que no quería hablar mucho. Aún no lo había expresado abiertamente, pero sentía un dolor casi insoportable en su abdomen. Por eso le había hablado al castaño de manera pausada, para evitar que el dolor se reflejara en sus palabras. Y además de eso, tenía escalofríos.

Ocultó su rostro contra la almohada, mientras que se disculpaba mentalmente con el chico por su falta de cortesía.

Al menos, algo bueno había en todo eso. Que ahora Seto estaba ahí. El día anterior había desaparecido. Por unos momentos, había pensado que tal vez el ojiazul estaría disgustado con él. Pero ahora que el castaño estaba a su lado, estaba convencido de que el emperador simplemente había tenido mucho trabajo el día anterior.

-Ahora sí, puedes dejar contenerte- escuchó que el ojiazul decía. Alzó la mirada, intentando nuevamente esconder el dolor que sentía. Notó entonces que Mokuba ya se había ido, y que la bandeja que el chico había tenido estaba ahora en el regazo del castaño.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, tragándose a como pudo un gemido de dolor que quiso escapar.

El ojiazul rodó los ojos, casi molesto.

-Estás sintiendo dolor, Yami. Si quieres expresarlo, adelante- afirmó.

-¿De qué hablas? No me duele nada…- Apenas dijo aquello, no pudo detener el quejido que salió de su boca. –Está bien… lo admito, me duele mucho- confesó, llevando su mano hasta su abdomen. Hubiera deseado no admitir algo como eso, pero no pudo evitarlo. Aunque claro, eso no significaba que iba a llorar o a quejarse de dolor como un niño. Por supuesto que no. No deseaba verse tan débil frente al gobernante.

-El médico debe venir en poco tiempo- afirmó el ojiazul.

Yami tan solo sonrió. Sabía bien que aquella era la extraña forma en la que el castaño intentaba _consolarlo, _por decirlo de alguna forma. Una forma nada típica, pero propia del gobernante.

-Debes comer- habló de nuevo el emperador, mirando la bandeja que tenía en sus brazos. Ante esto, Yami dejó escapar un gemido molesto, mezclado claramente con el dolor que aún sentía.

-No tengo hambre, Seto- afirmó. Sí, el día anterior no había podido comer nada, pero aún ahora el hambre no se había hecho presente. Toda su mente parecía estar enfocada en el dolor.

-No te pregunté si tenías hambre- dijo el ojiazul, su mirada enfriándose considerablemente. Obviamente, esa mirada no dejaba opción para más necedades.

Yami rodó los ojos. No podía evitar sentirse molesto ante aquel comentario. Aunque sabía bien que aquella era una, de nuevo extraña, manera en la que el castaño mostraba que se preocupaba por él. Un lindo detalle, por supuesto, sobretodo de parte del ojiazul. Pero fuera como fuera, aquello había sido casi una orden, y a él no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes.

Sin embargo, y teniendo presente el firme pensamiento de no hacer enojar al castaño, asintió de muy mala gana.

-Está bien, voy a comer. Pero con una… condición- afirmó, deteniéndose antes de pronunciar la última palabra pues nuevamente el dolor se hizo presente. Sonrió, tan seductivamente como pudo en su estado. –Estoy enfermo, Seto. No puedo comer sin ayuda- explicó, fingiendo casi un puchero. Aún estando así, sentía ganas de burlarse un poco del ojiazul. Después de todo, sus burlas eran tan solo una manera de decirle al gobernante que lo apreciaba. -¿Me das tú de comer?- propuso, poniendo su mejor mirada inocente, pero fallando miserablemente cuando dejó ver en cambio una expresión de dolor.

Sinceramente, le parecía humillante que alguien se atreviera a darle de comer como si él fuera un niño o un bebé. Así que obviamente, tan solo estaba bromeando.

-En tus sueños- afirmó el ojiazul. Por unos momentos, pensó en simplemente lanzarle la bandeja al ojirubí. Pero pronto optó por no hacer eso. Después de todo, el joven aún se encontraba acostado. -¿Qué esperas para sentarte?- preguntó entonces. Sentía mucho alivio, debía admitirlo. Pues si bien Yami estaba quejándose de dolor, al menos aún tenía ánimo para las burlas.

-Eres muy amable, emperador. Lo digo enserio- afirmó el joven, rodando los ojos. A decir verdad, se sentía mucho mejor que el día anterior. No físicamente, sino mentalmente. Tener al gobernante cerca lo hacía casi olvidarse de lo mal que en realidad estaba. Por los dioses, el mismo médico le había dicho que era posible que muriera.

Suspiró, intentando con esfuerzo sentarse. No quería pensar en eso. No iba a morir, no podía morir. Su pueblo entero contaba con él, sin mencionar el hecho de que no quería apartarse del emperador.

No iba a morir…

De pronto, una exclamación de dolor escapó de sus labios. Pronto, se encontró nuevamente acostado sobre la cama. No había podido sentarse.

Su semblante ensombreció. No podía negarlo, estaba muy mal, y sabía bien que empeoraría.

De hecho, hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que había empezado a sudar. Aunque era un sudor frío.

De nuevo intentó sentarse, sabiendo de antemano que se había ganado la atención del gobernante. Podía sentir los ojos azules del romano sobre él.

Pero por segunda vez volvió a caer. Suspiró, con una mezcla de molestia y temor. Si no podía sentarse siquiera, estaba casi seguro de que no podía caminar. Y si no podía caminar, su salud sin dudas estaba empeorando rápidamente. Y aquel era apenas el segundo día.

Pronto sin embargo, su mente entera se llenó de profunda sorpresa. De hecho, todos sus pensamientos parecieron abandonarlo.

Miró al ojiazul, notando en el proceso al esclavo que estaba ahora cerca, y quien sostenía la bandeja con frutas. Nuevamente, sus ojos se enfocaron en el romano.

Sintió los brazos del castaño alrededor de su cintura. Una ligera fuerza lo levantó, logrando con facilidad que por fin pudiera sentarse sobre la cama.

Seto lo había ayudado a sentarse.

Pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió, sino el hecho de que un brazo del ojiazul se había quedado alrededor de su cintura. Por ende, ahora él estaba recostado contra costado del romano. Algo bueno, claro. Primero, porque el castaño le estaba permitiendo estar tan cerca. Segundo, porque si alguien no lo continuaba sosteniendo, sabía que volvería a caer.

Notó entonces que el esclavo volvió a darle la bandeja al ojiazul, colocándola en el regazo del gobernante, y teniendo cuidado en no hacer caer ninguno de sus contenidos. Después de todo, un error como ese, significaba un doloroso castigo.

-Come- ordenó el castaño.

Por unos segundos, Yami le dirigió una mirada molesta. No le gustaba que le dieran órdenes.

Empero, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el joven obedeciera.

Con su mano izquierda, la cual temblaba ligeramente, logró tomar en un débil agarre una uva. Para su dicha aquella comida era ligera. Definitivamente, su estómago no podría soportar comida muy elaborada. Y no deseaba vomitar más de lo necesario.

Y con más de lo necesario se refería al tratamiento que iba a recibir durante esos días. El médico le había explicado todo con claridad. Al parecer, una parte del tratamiento consistía en hacerle tomar agua con sal y luego obligarle a vomitar. Obviamente, esa información no le había agradado en lo más mínimo. El día anterior había vomitado bastante. Ya no quería volver a hacerlo.

Pero bueno, al menos ésta vez, Seto iba a estar a su lado.

Llevó la fruta hasta su boca, masticándola luego. Mientras lo hacía, colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro del ojiazul.

Si Seto estaba ahí, no importaba nada más.

**000000**

Como la mujer de alta clase que era, siempre que salía a la ciudad lo hacía en una litera. Llamar la atención era algo que le encantaba hacer.

Así que en ese momento, tan solo iba recostada, disfrutando del cómodo viaje. De vez en cuando, sus ojos verdes se enfocaban en las calles. Muecas de asco aparecían en su rostro cada vez que veía a alguna persona de baja clase.

Empero, en una de esas ocasiones en las que dirigía su mirada hacia afuera, se encontró con un caballo que estaba sumamente cerca. Al ver quien lo montaba, no pudo más que mostrar un semblante cubierto de fastidio. Era Servius, el senador.

-Senador- saludó sin embargo, al ver que el hombre allí la miraba.

-Minerva- habló el hombre, sus ojos celestes centrados en los de la mujer. –Baja de ahí. Tenemos que hablar- ordenó, su semblante completamente serio.

Pero la mujer tan solo negó con la cabeza.

-Lo que tengas que decirme será de importancia, estoy segura. Nadie más debe escucharnos. Pero mi casa está cerca- ofreció. Conociendo a aquel hombre, de seguro iba a hablarle acerca del príncipe, o mejor dicho, de lo que le había hecho al príncipe. Pues a su parecer, ya estaba claro que ese hombre y los otros dos senadores eran los responsables.

-Una mujer me invita a su casa. Minerva, tan solo quiero hablar, nada más- habló el hombre, con humor.

La mujer rió, aunque una parte de su risa fue fingida. A decir verdad, el comentario no le había causado gracia.

-Y eso es lo que haremos, hablar solamente, pero en privado- afirmó, dirigiendo su vista al frente.

-No tengo tiempo que perder, Minerva- le dijo el hombre. –Baja de ahí- ordenó nuevamente.

-Si rehúsas mi invitación, al menos espera a que lleguemos a una zona donde no haya muchas personas- insistió la mujer.

-Minerva, si no bajas de ahí tendré que obligarte- amenazó el hombre. La mujer rodó los ojos, harta de tanta insistencia. Pero no deseaba tener problemas con aquel hombre, así que tuvo que obedecer.

-¡Alto!- les ordenó a los esclavos que llevaban la litera. Estos de inmediato se detuvieron.

Cuando miró el suelo, mostró asco de inmediato. No quería ensuciarse sus costosas vestimentas. Además, era humillante bajarse y caminar como una simple plebeya. Ella, a diferencia de muchas mujeres, tenía una reputación que mantener.

Se bajó sin embargo, procurando mostrar un semblante orgulloso en todo momento.

Notó que el senador hizo lo mismo.

-Sígueme- ordenó el hombre, comenzando a caminar.

Minerva suspiró con molestia, pero obedeció. ¿Adónde pensaba llevarla ese hombre?

Caminó sintiendo suma repugnancia, y a más de una persona le habló con insultos cuando sin darse cuenta rozaban con ella o la empujaban.

Pero para su alivio, pronto se encontró en lo que parecía ser una especie de callejón. No había nadie allí. Al parecer, el senador ya conocía bien aquel lugar.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó, desesperada por volver a la comodidad de su litera.

-Escuché que ayer el emperador te mandó a llamar- comenzó el hombre.

-Así es- afirmó la mujer. Ya sabía bien de qué quería hablar el senador. Y claramente, el asunto concernía al príncipe egipcio. Era algo obvio realmente. Después de todo, no había ningún otro asunto del que ambos pudieran hablar.

-¿Por qué razón?- interrogó.

-Tan solo quería saber si yo había tenido algo que ver con respecto a lo sucedido con el príncipe- contestó. –Al parecer alguien cambió los hongos en la copa del joven por venenosos- agregó, notando de inmediato el semblante casi triunfal del hombre.

-¿Así que el príncipe ese está mal?- preguntó de manera despectiva, dirigida claramente hacia el joven de ojos carmesí. Al parecer, el hombre no podía hablar de Yami sin insultarlo al menos con su tono de voz.

-Creí que ya lo sabías- afirmó la mujer, fingiendo confusión. - Pues eres tú el responsable- acusó luego.

El semblante del hombre ensombreció.

-No voy a negar eso. De hecho, ahora me siento casi como un héroe- comentó, sonriendo con maldad. Pero entonces, la sonrisa se apagó. –No te atreviste a acusarme con el emperador, ¿verdad, Minerva?- preguntó en tono de amenaza.

-Pero senador, jamás haría eso- afirmó de inmediato la mujer. –No es mi asunto. Y no me interesa lo que suceda con ese príncipe- le dijo. –Pero te lo advierto, estás jugando con fuego. Si el emperador se entera de que fuiste tú el causante del estado de ese egipcio, reclamará tu cabeza. Claro, no sin antes asegurarse de darte una muerte humillante o bien, dolorosa- advirtió.

-No se va a enterar. Además, pronto ese egipcio morirá y al fin podré olvidarme de todo este maldito asunto- comentó. -Y conociendo al emperador, ni siquiera le dará gran importancia a la muerte de ese príncipe. Un compañero sexual menos solamente- expresó con seguridad. –He visto muchos jóvenes que poseen más belleza que ese egipcio. A decir verdad ni siquiera sé qué tiene ese joven de atractivo- afirmó.

-Desgraciadamente, ya es certero que de por medio hay algo que va mucho más allá de un simple físico, senador. No actuaste a tiempo, y ahora ya es tarde- le dijo la mujer.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó el hombre, intentando esconder su confusión, pero fracasando.

Minerva negó con la cabeza.

-Nada importante. Si eso es todo lo que querías decirme, me retiro-anunció la mujer.

-Hazlo, ya me harté de tus desvaríos- afirmó el hombre.

La mujer se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar de vuelta a su litera.

-Pero senador, no son desvaríos. Lastimosamente nuestro emperador se ha enamorado de ese joven- susurró entonces, asegurándose de que el hombre no la escuchara.

**000000**

-Podría pedirle al Senado aprobar la celebración del Triunfo, señor- habló el hombre, quien vestía con uniforme militar, exceptuando la coraza y la grebas. Ese tipo de protección no era necesaria en esos momentos.

-Y qué mejor manera de seguir ganando el agrado del Roma… una clara prueba de que Marte está a favor del emperador- profirió otro hombre, quien vestía con las mismas vestimentas rojizas. –Y claro, no olvidemos que el ejército también necesita saber que su líder sigue ahí. Lo último que necesitamos es una rebelión dentro de nuestras propias milicias- agregó, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cuántas legiones?- preguntó el ojiazul, su semblante denotando meditación. Parecía contemplar cuidadosamente el asunto en su mente.

-Siete, tal vez ocho. Cuántas más, mejor. Como puede ver, no hay forma de negar las ganancias que vendrán-

-Eso está claro- afirmó el gobernante. La decisión que tomaría era lógica, pero no podía decir que estaba del todo satisfecho con ella. Sí, los deberes eran deberes. Pero su vida personal estaba bastante complicada en ese momento. Sin embargo, si algo había aprendido, era que su posición estaba por encima de cualquier otra situación. Ante todo, él era un líder; debía de actuar como tal. –Dies undecimus ante Kalendas Iulias(1). Ese día- pronunció luego.

Fue en ese momento, cuando el sonido de pasos apresurados se escuchó.

Pronto, un joven de largos cabellos negros entró al lugar, buscando erráticamente a alguien. Cuando sus ojos grises se enfocaron en el emperador, su nerviosismo pareció aumentar.

-¿Mokuba, qué sucede?- preguntó de inmediato el ojiazul. Tenía la certeza de que la preocupación que mostraba su hermano tenía que ver con Yami. No pudo evitar que por esa razón su misma mente comenzara a agitarse.

-Es Yami- Solo eso tuvo que decir.

-Terminamos con éste asunto- afirmó pronto el castaño, mirando a ambos hombres uniformados, quienes asintieron de inmediato. No tenían nada que reclamar después de todo.

El ojiazul no esperó más, solo salió del lugar al lado de su hermano.

Lo que había acontecido minutos atrás había sido una reunión con dos de los generales del ejército.

Sí, eso significaba que había dejado a Yami. No podía tampoco olvidarse de sus deberes. Pero claro, se había asegurado de que Mokuba se quedara cuidando al joven. Al menor no pareció molestarle estar con Yami, y había accedido a quedarse acompañándolo fácilmente. Aunque claro, fue el egipcio quien no pareció contento. No por quedarse con Mokuba, sino porque al parecer, no quería que el emperador se fuera. Al final, sin embargo, había aceptado de mala gana.

Pero ahora, admitía que tal vez hubiera sido mejor acceder a las necedades del príncipe.

Por supuesto, intentaba no mostrarse demasiado preocupado. Pero bien sabía que fallaba miserablemente. Pues caminaba a paso considerablemente acelerado y su solo semblante destellaba exagerada frialdad, cosa que sucedía siempre que estaba preocupado.

Si alguien se cruzaba en su camino ahora, no viviría para contarlo.

Lo único que quería, era llegar donde estaba Yami lo antes posible. Era curioso realmente, que el día anterior no quisiera siquiera acercase al joven, y que ahora estuviera casi corriendo para llegar adonde él estaba. Al parecer, su decisión iba a ser permanente. Pues aún ahora, parte de su mente insistía en que se alejara lo más que pudiera del ojirubí. Pero con firmeza ignoraba ese pensamiento.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente, Mokuba?- le preguntó al chico, quien caminaba a su lado.

-No estoy seguro. De pronto Yami comenzó a hablarle a alguien, a quien me parece que llamó Yugi, en un idioma que no entendí. Supongo que en egipcio- respondió el menor, notándose sumamente preocupado. –El médico ya debe de estar con él. Pedí que lo llamaran antes de venir a avisarte- agregó.

El gobernante asintió, mirando al frente. Por fin, estaban llegando a su habitación. De hecho, ya podía ver la puerta de ésta.

Procuró quitarse de la mente todo el asunto referente a lo militar. Al menos Mokuba había llegado cuando él había terminado de resolver todos los temas pertinentes. Así que realmente, el chico no había interrumpido.

Se concentró entonces en Yami. Definitivamente, el egipcio le estaba causando más problemas y dolores de cabeza de los necesarios. Normalmente, se hubiera enojado por esto. Pero ahora no podía culpar a Yami por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pues aún insistía en que uno de los culpables, era él mismo. No había tomado las debidas precauciones, y ese había sido el resultado. En ese caso, Yami era tan solo una víctima.

Salió de sus pensamientos, cuando miró la puerta de su habitación abrirse. De ella salió el médico, notándose casi… resignado.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó de inmediato, su preocupación aumentando. Siguió caminando, hasta estar a una distancia razonable de aquel hombre.

-Lo esperado. El joven está empeorando- contestó el médico, intentando evadir los ojos del gobernante. –Está empeorando y tan solo es el segundo día. Creo que todo esto terminará en poco tiempo-

-¿A qué se refiere?- Esta vez fue Mokuba quien habló.

-Lo que sucedió es normal para alguien en el estado del joven. Tuvo una alucinación- explicó el hombre.

-¿Pero qué quiso decir cuando mencionó que todo terminará?- insistió el chico, notando de reojo el semblante de su hermano. Para cualquiera, el ojiazul parecería serio. Pero para él, era muy obvio que el gobernante estaba a punto de ahorcar al médico si éste se atrevía a dar malas noticias.

-No quise decir que morirá. Es una posibilidad pero… - intentó explicar el médico.

Mokuba cerró los ojos. Conocía bien a su hermano. El ojiazul estaba a punto de alzar la voz.

En cualquier momento…

-¡Y lo dice tan tranquilamente!- Por fin, tal como había predicho el menor, una exclamación escapó del gobernante. -¿Por qué en lugar de estar hablando no hace algo por ayudarlo?- preguntó, su mirada fría dándole casi escalofríos al médico.

-Pero señor, he hecho todo lo que está a mi alcance. Ya hice que el joven tomara agua con sal y la vomitara para limpiar su estómago. Ya le di el tratamiento a base de cardo mariano. He hecho todo lo posible- afirmó el hombre.

-Espero que sea así. Porque si Yami muere, me aseguraré de que usted no viva por mucho más tiempo- amenazó el ojiazul, completamente enfurecido. El solo pensar que Yami estaba mal y que ya no había nada más que hacer por él lo hacía sentir furioso; y aunque le costara admitirlo, impotente.

-Hermano, tranquilízate- intentó decir Mokuba. Pero fue ignorado por completo.

-Ya me escuchó- sentenció el castaño.

El menor suspiró, notando el semblante casi aterrado del médico. El hombre pareció tragar fuerte antes de decir lo siguiente.

-Lamento decir esto, pero es mi deber mantenerlo informado. Será mejor que desde esta noche el joven se mantenga atado a la cama- informó, intentando con mucho esfuerzo ignorar la aparente sentencia de muerte que el emperador le había dado. Ya estaba acostumbrado realmente. Cuando Mokuba enfermaba, era la misma historia. Del gobernante ya había recibido numerosas amenazas y gritos.

-¿Atado?- preguntó el castaño, con incredulidad.

-Sí. Es probable que pronto comience a tener morbus comitialis (2). Y lo que menos necesita es golpearse mientras eso suceda. Sobre todo en la cabeza- explicó.

-¿Se refiere a ese ataque raro que tuvo el legislador Sextus y que provocó que los comicios fueran interrumpidos? (3)- preguntó Mokuba.

El médico asintió.

-Exactamente. Como ya he visto casos como éste, sé lo que se puede esperar. Un morbus comitialis ocurrió en todos esos casos- afirmó.

-¿Y esas personas lograron recuperarse?- preguntó Mokuba, casi con esperanza. El médico volvió a asentir.

-He visto tres casos como éste. Uno de ellos logró recuperarse- contestó.

El menor suspiró con alivio. Esa respuesta era alentadora. Al menos de verdad existía la posibilidad de que Yami se recuperara.

-No pienso atar a Yami como si fuera un animal- afirmó de pronto el ojiazul, notándose de nuevo enfurecido.

-Pero señor, acercarse a una persona que tiene morbus comitialis no traerá nada bueno- dijo el hombre. -Pero si no desea atarlo, los esclavos pueden ayudar- insistió.

-Creencias sin sentido- habló el gobernante. Ahora que había decidido acercarse a Yami, no pensaba dejarlo solo de nuevo. Y si acercarse a él en medio de un ataque de ese tipo era un mal presagio, pues que así fuera. –No pienso permitir que los esclavos se encarguen del bienestar del príncipe- agregó. Jamás podría confiarle el bienestar de Yami a un simple esclavo.

-Es su decisión, señor. Pero debe de procurar que el joven no se golpee en ningún momento. Ya está lo suficientemente débil, no necesita nada más- afirmó el hombre. El ojiazul simplemente asintió. –Me retiro. Mañana volveré a ver cómo ha seguido el joven y a continuar con el tratamiento- anunció.

-Adelante- dio permiso el castaño.

El hombre se alejó de inmediato.

Mokuba lo miró irse por unos momentos. Luego, su mirada se enfocó en su hermano. Era muy fácil notar la preocupación en los ojos azules del gobernante.

-Yami va a recuperarse- afirmó, intentando convencer a su hermano y a sí mismo. A decir verdad, no estaba seguro de lo que sucedería.

Miró entonces cómo el castaño entraba a la habitación sin decir nada más. Suspiró entonces. Cuando su hermano estaba preocupado por algún asunto, normalmente se mostraba de mal humor.

No quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería si Yami moría. Ahora el mismo emperador estaba demostrando lo mucho que apreciaba al joven. Y si moría…

Negó con la cabeza. No debía de pensar de esa forma. Solo los dioses podían decidir el futuro del egipcio.

Caminó entonces, entrando a la habitación.

De inmediato notó a su hermano, su toga había desaparecido y en cambio vestía una túnica. Estaba sentado en la cama y miraba hacia su derecha. Al dar unos cuantos pasos más, se dio cuenta de que el ojiazul miraba a Yami, quien ya estaba profundamente dormido. Pero lo que le llamó la atención, fue ver el profundo cariño que irradiaba la mirada del castaño. Algo que no se veía todos los días. Lastimosamente, al lado de ese cariño, podían notarse rastros de lo que parecía ser tristeza.

Su semblante decayó. No era justo que cosas como esas sucedieran.

-No tengo compromisos importantes en los próximos días. Tan solo los típicos deberes- habló de repente el gobernante, su mirada manteniéndose fija aún en Yami. –Estoy seguro de que puedes encargarte de ellos por mí, Mokuba- afirmó.

El chico lo miró, completamente sorprendido.

-¿Quieres decir que piensas quedarte aquí cuidando de Yami? ¿No piensas salir siquiera a comer?- preguntó, incrédulo.

-Los esclavos pueden traer la comida. No necesito salir para eso- contestó el ojiazul. Sí, había tomado una nueva decisión. Iba a permanecer con Yami día y noche. No pensaba atar al joven a la cama, ni mucho menos confiarles a los esclavos el bienestar del egipcio.

Claro, hacer algo como eso comprobaría que quería de sobremanera al egipcio. Su orgullo se vería fuertemente afectado. Pero le importaba muy poco el orgullo ahora. Tan solo quería estar con Yami.

-Está bien, hermano. Yo me encargaré de todo- afirmó el chico, sonriendo ligeramente. –Me retiro- anunció luego.

El ojiazul simplemente asintió. Su atención seguía aún sobre Yami.

Mokuba volvió a sonreír. Era un gran cambio el que Yami había traído; un cambio bueno sin lugar a dudas.

Tan solo esperaba que todo aquello no acabara pronto.

El ojiazul apenas notó que su hermano se había ido. Lo único que parecía importante ahora era el joven que dormía profundamente.

Se acostó, mirando ahora hacia el techo. Aquella noche iba a ser muy larga. Se preguntaba cuántas veces se despertaría ésta vez, tan solo para asegurarse de que Yami estuviera bien. Seguramente más veces que la noche anterior.

Dejó que el sueño llegara, lo cual fue difícil, pues parte de su mente le decía que se quedara despierto para cerciorarse de que nada malo le sucediera al egipcio. Pero si planeaba cuidar del joven, debía de procurar descansar para así levantarse con fuerzas al día siguiente.

Un pensamiento lo inundó. Ahora lo sabía, había sido una verdadera estupidez pensar siquiera en mantenerse alejado del egipcio. Y lo admitía, se sentía culpable por haberse acostado con aquel esclavo mientras Yami estaba ahí, casi muriendo.

Si no hubiera sido por Minerva, sabía bien que aún no se habría dignado a acercarse a Yami. Quien lo hubiera dicho, que aquella mujer sería quien lograría convencerlo. Ni aún Mokuba lo había logrado. Pero al haber escuchado las palabras de la mujer y el tono en el que habían sido dichas, no pudo más que pensar que Minerva sabía bien de lo que hablaba, como si ella misma hubiera vivido algo similar. Eso al parecer, fue lo que marcó una diferencia.

Por unos breves segundos, su mente se centró en otro tema del que había hablado Minerva. Kisara.

Suspiró ante eso. Tarde o temprano debía enfrentar ese asunto. Kisara no renunciaría tan fácilmente. Quizás ya habían pasado años desde la última vez que tuvo algún tipo de comunicación con ella. Pero en la última carta que había recibido de la joven, podía leerse entre líneas su determinación.

-Si se atreve a hablar… si vuelve a insistir… no tendré más opción que callarla para siempre- murmuró, con lo que pareció ser frustración. –Roma no necesita saber esto- agregó.

Intentó hacer todo ese lío a un lado. No era ese el principal y presente asunto. Si llegaba el momento, se encargaría de eso. Por ahora, dejaría de perder el tiempo pensando en esa situación.

Había después de todo otro asunto que le molestaba. Debía de hacer pagar al responsable de lo sucedido con Yami. No importaba cómo, pero iba a encontrar al culpable.

Aunque por el momento, se enfocaría en cuidar del egipcio. Cuando todo… terminara, se encargaría de lo demás.

Por fin, el sueño fue llegando. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar a la inconsciencia.

Pero antes de caer en ella, pudo sentir cómo alguien se acomodaba en su pecho. Los cabellos sedosos de la persona tocaron su barbilla. Y además, un muy conocido perfume inundó sus sentidos.

Solo una persona que conocía desprendía aquel olor tan exquisito.

_Yami._

**00000**

(1)Día undécimo antes del primero de julio… en palabras simples 21 de junio n.n

(2) Morbus comitialis: Enfermedad de los comicios. Nombre que los romanos le dieron a la epilepsia. A un ataque de convulsiones específicamente. Así que cuando el médico dijo que Yami va a tener morbus comitialis, quiso decir que va a tener convulsiones.

(3) En Roma si algún legislador tenía un ataque de convulsiones en medio de algún comicio, éste se suspendía de inmediato. Por esa razón, los romanos le llamaron a la epilepsia 'la enfermedad de los comicios'.

**00000**

Magi: Konnichiwa minna-san! He regresado. Estos días he estado demasiado ocupada estudiando para los exámenes T.T Todavía me queda uno más. Esto es de nunca acabar Y.Y pero estoy feliz! No puedo creer que haya recuperado los reviews tan rápido! Muchísimas gracias a todos y todas por su apoyo! n.n No puedo creer que por un momento llegué a pensar en borrar mi cuenta. Hubiera sido el error más grande. Amo escribir, y seguiré haciéndole ;)

Bueno, enfocándome en el fic. Como ven, ya voy desarrollando un poco el tema de Kisara. Creo que hice mejor agregándolo antes. Me parece que en los siguientes capítulos habría sido muy tarde. En fin, por ahora no quiero revelar detalles sobre eso ;p

Aclaraciones, según lo que he leído, la intoxicación por Amanita phalloides produce dolor abdominal, alucinaciones y convulsiones (si no es así culpen a Wikipedia xD). Sobre el tratamiento, el cardo mariano ayuda a proteger el hígadoy sirve también como tratamiento para la intoxicación por amanita phalloides(este tipo de hongo ataca al hígado). Además, tomar agua con sal y vomitar luego, es una forma de hacer un lavado de estómago.

Por cierto, Marte era el dios romano de la guerra.

Agradecimientos a **Mitsuki Asakura, Akia-Usagi, DaffnezzitaxD, niko-chan, yoyuki88, Azula1991, Atami no Tsuki, Ritzud Alid **por sus reviews! Nos acercamos adonde nos habíamos quedado… eso me recuerdo que tengo que sacar tiempo para terminar el lemon T.T No soy buena escribiendo lemon, así que lo estoy haciendo poco a poco para ver si puedo mejorarlo. Así, aunque me vuelva a salir mal, al menos sé que hice mi mejor esfuerzo xD

Eso es todo por ahora.

Nos leemos pronto

Ja ne!


	18. Chapter 18

**Flor de loto **

**Capítulo 18**

Cuando el médico dijo que Yami probablemente presentaría un ataque de morbus comitialis, supo de inmediato que la situación iría empeorando. Que con cada día que pasara el estado del egipcio se notaría aún más afectado.

Y ahora, que tres días habían pasado, la situación no hacía más que confirmar lo que de antemano había sabido.

Era el quinto día desde que el egipcio había comido aquellos hongos. Pero ahora aquel que había sido un joven completamente saludable se reducía a un simple ser casi moribundo. Era casi imposible comparar al Yami que había conocido por primera vez noches atrás, con el Yami que ahora tenía al lado. Simplemente, no parecía ser la misma persona.

Qué ironía, tan solo días atrás, Yami había bromeado con lo que ahora estaba sucediendo. Como simple burla le había pedido a él que le diera de comer.

Y en ese momento, el egipcio estaba tan mal que hasta necesitaba que alguien le ayudara a ingerir bocado.

Extrañamente, en esos días había comenzado a sentir casi una sobreprotección para con el príncipe. No permitía que nadie, ni siquiera el médico, tocara a Yami. Esto quería decir, que a los esclavos les era prohibido siquiera atreverse a mirar al ojirubí. Por ende, no eran ellos quienes ayudaban al joven a comer.

Yami había bromeado con algo que irónicamente se había convertido en una realidad.

Era humillante realmente. Un duro golpe a su arrogancia. Pero no quería que fuera un esclavo quien le diera de comer a Yami.

El pedazo de pan que había en su mano se encontró de pronto con los labios del egipcio, quien al sentir la comida allí, abrió su boca. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, mientras que su cabeza permanecía recostada contra el hombro del ojiazul.

Se sentía humillado, profundamente humillado. No le gustaba que alguien le dieran de comer. No era él un bebé para necesitar de los demás en algo tan simple como alimentarse.

Sí, sabía bien que en esa habitación había dos orgullos heridos. Estaba claro que el gobernante no estaba disfrutando de lo que hacía. De hecho, el ojiazul ya se lo había recordado en varias ocasiones.

-Puedo… comer solo- susurró, después de haber masticado y tragado el pedazo de pan. Se negó aún a abrir los ojos. Se sentía pésimo. No podía siquiera moverse por su cuenta. Ya había comprobado además que no podía caminar.

-Por supuesto- murmuró el castaño con sumo sarcasmo y casi molestia. Era como la quinta vez que el egipcio insistía con eso. Estaba claro que el ojirubí no estaba cómodo con esa situación.

-Es… enserio- volvió a hablar el egipcio en apenas un susurro. Se sentía tan débil que ni siquiera podía alzar la voz.

-Cierra la boca, Yami- ordenó el emperador, callando de inmediato al ojirubí, quien hubiera rodado los ojos si estos no estuvieran cerrados. ¿Por qué el gobernante insistía en darle órdenes? No le gustaba que le dieran órdenes.

Nuevamente, sintió cómo otro pedazo de pan se acercó a sus labios. Sonrió mentalmente, sintiéndose de humor para vengarse del ojiazul.

Esta vez, se negó a abrir su boca.

-¿Qué esperas?- preguntó con muy poca amabilidad el castaño. La presente situación lo ponía de mal humor. De hecho, cualquier cosa que hiriera su orgullo lo hacía enojar.

-Pero Seto… me dijiste que cerrara… la boca- susurró el joven, casi con inocencia. Escuchó al ojiazul gruñir con molestia y no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente. Le gustaba hacer enojar al castaño. Siempre y cuando el enojo fuera pasajero, claro.

-Sabes bien a lo que me refería- afirmó el ojiazul, mirando al egipcio, quien seguía recostado contra su hombro. –Sigue fastidiando y dejaré que te mueras de hambre- agregó. La situación era molesta, y Yami no estaba ayudando en absoluto. Aunque debía admitir, que muy dentro de su mente había alivio. Al menos Yami aún estaba de humor para fastidiarlo.

-No lo… harías- habló el joven, nuevamente en un susurro. El ojiazul simplemente rodó los ojos esta vez.

-Come- ordenó.

Un gemido de molestia escapó del egipcio, quien obedeció, terminando así con la pequeña discusión. Sinceramente, ya no tenía ganas de seguir con sus bromas. Una ola de náuseas lo había inundado así que ahora se sentía aún peor.

A decir verdad ni siquiera tenía hambre, pero sabía bien que necesitaba alimentarse.

Con pereza, que en realidad era debilidad, masticó el pan, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por tragarlo. Era una tortura comer cuando no sentía hambre.

Pero no podía más que sentirse aliviado y casi alegre. Le complacía recibir tantos cuidados por parte del ojiazul. Realmente no había esperado tanto.

Y en esos días, en los cuales el gobernante no lo había dejado, aquella desconocida emoción que había empezado a sentir desde el día de su cumpleaños parecía haber crecido tres o cuatro veces más. Aún no sabía qué era exactamente esa emoción. Pero le gustaba. Era cálida y reconfortante. Como una voz que le aseguraba que mientras estuviera cerca de Seto, nada malo podría pasar.

Deseaba saber qué era lo que sentía. Pero por el momento, no tenía fuerzas ni para pensar claramente.

Así que en cambio, siguió comiendo. Desde el día anterior no había podido hacerlo por su cuenta. Se había sorprendido claro, cuando el ojiazul comenzó a ayudarle a comer. Había sentido una mezcla de humillación y alegría.

El emperador no era el tipo de persona que expresaba en palabras lo que sentía. En cambio, lo hacía en acciones. Y el hecho de que le diera de comer a él, ya era una clara muestra de la preocupación y el aprecio que el castaño sentía.

Finalmente, logró comer un poco más de la mitad de lo que había en la bandeja, antes de que su estómago se negara a recibir más comida. Un gran avance, pues el día anterior no había podido comer siquiera la mitad.

-No puedo… comer más- susurró. Como respuesta, el ojiazul le entregó la bandeja a un esclavo, quien había estado cerca de ahí durante todo ese tiempo.

No pensaba obligar a Yami a comer más. Aunque sin lugar a dudas, el joven necesitaba más alimento. Después de todo, ya comenzaba a verse más delgado, aún más de lo que ya era. Pero aún así, forzar al egipcio a comer sería peor. Con lo sensible que estaba el estómago del ojirubí, más comida sería sinónimo de vómito.

-Necesito… bañarme- murmuró el joven. La última vez que se había bañado había sido dos días atrás, cuando su cuerpo aún parecía responder. Sabía bien que ahora, si quería darse un baño, debía de hacerlo con ayuda. Pero no importaba; había esclavos de sobra.

-¿Para que termines ahogándote?- interrogó el castaño. Aquella extraña sobreprotección que sentía hacia Yami creció en ese momento. El egipcio no podía hacer nada por su cuenta. Bañarse por lo tanto, no representaría más que un inminente peligro.

-Un esclavo puede… ayudar- afirmó el joven, abriendo con esfuerzo los ojos. Aunque finalmente, éstos se mantuvieron entrecerrados.

-Un esclavo no ayudará en lo absoluto- insistió el ojiazul. Aún ahora, se negaba a confiarle el bienestar de Yami a un simple esclavo. Por Júpiter, ni siquiera deseaba que alguien que no fuera él tocara al egipcio. Yami era suyo, nadie más tenía derecho de ponerle un solo dedo encima. Quería asegurarse de que el joven estuviera a salvo. Y la única manera de hacer eso era cuidar él mismo del príncipe. Aunque eso significara tener que ayudar al egipcio en todo, hasta ayudarlo a bañarse.

Momento, ¿qué había sido exactamente ese pensamiento? Por supuesto que no iba a ayudar al joven a bañarse. Suficiente humillación había pasado ya cuando había aceptado darle de comer al ojirubí.

Perfecto, entonces Yami tenía razón. Un esclavo sería quien lo ayudaría a bañarse.

Pero un esclavo era torpe. Jamás podría cuidar del egipcio de la manera apropiada.

Qué enorme dilema había ahora en su mente.

-No puedo bañarme… sin ayuda, Seto- insistió el ojirubí. Era muy humillante tener que aceptar que necesitaba ayuda para cumplir con tareas tan básicas como el bañarse.

Sabía bien que cada día su salud empeoraba. Pero con mucho esfuerzo intentaba no pensar en eso. El futuro no se veía positivo, pero no quería ver un negativo presente.

Además, en esos días el emperador y él parecían haberse hecho más cercanos. Así no todo estaba tan mal.

Se encontró de pronto contra las sábanas. Su cabeza ya no estaba recostada sobre el hombro del ojiazul, sino sobre una almohada.

Con mucha confusión, dirigió su entrecerrada mirada al castaño.

Y aún en su estado, sus mejillas lograron enrojecerse profundamente.

Miró hacia cualquier otra dirección, procurando solamente no mirar al ojiazul. Se sentía realmente avergonzado. El solo hecho de ver al gobernante quitándose sus vestimentas era suficiente para hacerle sentir casi timidez.

No entendía el por qué de la presente acción del castaño, pero la vergüenza no le permitió preguntar.

Claro, hasta que sintió cómo el ojiazul tomaba parte de su faldellín, que era su única prenda, y se disponía a quitársela.

De inmediato y como simple reflejo, sostuvo su vestimenta con la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba.

-No tienes nada que yo no tenga, Yami- escuchó que el ojiazul le decía.

Aún ahora se negaba a mirarlo, y en cambio centraba sus ojos en la pared más cercana. El sonrojo aún estaba presente, al igual que la confusión.

-¿Para qué…?- intentó preguntar.

-¿Dijiste que querías darte un baño, o escuché mal?- respondió con sarcasmo el gobernante.

-Sí, pero…- murmuró el joven.

-Y también dijiste que necesitabas ayuda. ¿O me equivoco?- interrumpió el castaño. Yami asintió levemente.

-Sí, pero…- volvió a decir.

-Pero nada. Desgraciadamente no hay ser más inepto que un esclavo. Y esa ineptitud, junto con tu falta de razonamiento tan solo producirá un desastre- afirmó el ojiazul.

Por fin, el ojirubí lo miró, procurando centrar su atención en los ojos azules del romano. La molestia e indignación lo inundó después del último comentario del castaño.

-¿Estás diciendo que soy un tonto?- preguntó, elevando lo más que pudo su tono de voz. Pero lastimosamente, lo único que se escuchó fue un susurro.

-Iba a decir un estúpido con exceso de pudor, pero supongo que con tonto es suficiente- fue la respuesta, que tan solo logró aumentar su indignación. Procuró olvidarse de lo mal que se sentía, para poder enfocarse en responder con algo que tuviera sentido.

-Al menos yo no soy un nudista- afirmó el ojirubí, cruzándose de brazos con esfuerzo.

-Claro que no. No eres tú quien se bañó desnudo en una terma pública al segundo día de…-

-Bueno, se supone que aquí solo vives tú y Mokuba. Así que a esa terma no puedes llamarla pública- interrumpió el joven, su voz sonando ahora casi rasposa, pues seguía intentando dejar de hablar en susurros.

-Para tu información, aquí hay guardias, esclavos, y muchas más personas. Podría pasarme todo el día nombrándolas- afirmó el ojiazul. ¿Por qué Yami era tan necio?

-Dijiste que tengo exceso de pudor, ¿y ahora dices que soy un nudista?- interrogó el ojirubí.

-Exactamente- respondió el romano. Yami rodó los ojos.

-Cállate y báñame- ordenó.

-¿Esa fue una orden?- preguntó el ojiazul, notándose molesto ahora.

-Una petición solamente- contestó el egipcio, fingiendo inocencia. Y haciendo un lado la vergüenza, llevó sus manos a su faldellín. El castaño se había alejado cuando aquella discusión dio inicio, así que ahora, nadie más que él mismo sostenía la única prenda que lo cubría. –Y no te atrevas a mirar, pervertido- le dijo al ojiazul, quien rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

Aquel comentario había venido del mismo joven que se había quitado su vestimenta frente a él tan solo días atrás. En aquel día en el cual había _caído _a la terma con su costosa ropa.

Ahora que lo meditaba, Yami era realmente molesto. Cómo lo había aguantado todos esos días no tenía idea. Pero lo más sorprendente, era el hecho de que no le molestaba en lo absoluto seguir soportándolo. De hecho, pensar en vivir sin Yami ahora era… un panorama negativo, _muy _negativo.

-Listo- escuchó que el joven decía. Pero no fue eso lo que le comunicó que el joven se había quitado el faldellín, sino el hecho de que dicha prenda había chocado contra su rostro, antes de caer al suelo.

Podría jurar que su rostro ahora estaba rojo de furia. ¿Cuántas heridas más a su orgullo soportaría?

Escuchó una leve risa y miró al egipcio. Estaba realmente molesto. No. Estaba furioso. Aquello ya había sido demasiado. Aunque fuera una broma.

Yami estaba enfermo, debía actuar como tal y dejar esos juegos estúpidos. El egipcio simplemente tenía que dejar de acercarse tanto a su corazón. Porque no iba a negarlo, el hecho de que había sentido ganas de tomar una almohada y lanzársela al joven, siguiéndole el juego. Pero no podía hacer eso. Si lo hacía, ¿adónde quedaría su orgullo?

-¡Suficiente!- exclamó, sobresaltando al egipcio, quien no había esperado una reacción como esa. Sus ojos carmesí se encontraron con los fríos azules. -¡Puedes pedirle ayuda a un esclavo, porque yo no pienso seguir soportándote!- afirmó a gritos el castaño, tomando su túnica y poniéndosela con rapidez.

-Pero… Seto…- intentó decir el ojirubí. No entendía qué había hecho mal. Tan solo había sido una broma, nada más que eso. Pues estaba casi desesperado por olvidar su débil estado, el dolor y las náuseas que le aquejaban. Tan solo esa había sido su intención. Olvidarse de que esos días podrían ser los últimos en su vida. –Seto… no te vayas- pidió, al ver al castaño darse la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a él. No le importaba si rogar de esa forma lo hacía ver débil. No quería estar solo, no ahora que estaba en ese estado.

-Cállate Yami. Solo… cierra la boca- murmuró el ojiazul. Estaba enojado. Enojado porque deseaba volver a la cama y abrazar a Yami como si el mañana no existiera. Enojado porque quería cuidar del joven y darle todo lo que necesitara, cualquier cosa que pidiera. Enojado, porque el aprecio y cariño que sentía estaba dirigido tan solo al egipcio.

Y con cada día que pasaba, todo eso crecía. Era casi… atemorizante.

-Seto, lo siento- insistió el ojirubí. Estaba rogando, sabía que rogaba. Pero qué importaba el orgullo ahora, tan solo quería estar con la persona a la que amaba.

Un momento… ¿amaba? ¿Él… sentía amor? ¿Y hacia… Seto? Las extrañas emociones que sentía, ¿eran parte de lo que se conoce como amor?

Un gran nudo apareció en su garganta.

Con pesar miró cómo el emperador salía de la habitación.

Y si el dolor antes había sido fuerte, ahora fue insoportable.

¿Estaba enamorado acaso?

**0000**

-¡Por qué sigue vivo!- exclamó el hombre, sus ojos celestes fijos en los negros del otro, quien simplemente se alzó de hombros.

-Pueden pasar muchos días- fue la respuesta. –Pero debería de estar complacido, sabiendo que ese egipcio está sufriendo- afirmó.

-¡No podré dormir tranquilo hasta que sepa que ese maldito príncipe está muerto!- gritó el hombre, completamente furioso. Sí, sabía bien que los hongos que había comido el joven no lo matarían de inmediato, pero ya no aguantaba más. Necesitaba que el egipcio muriera para poder estar tranquilo. –Me complace saber que está sufriendo, pero creo que ya es hora de que ese joven abandone este mundo- comentó.

-De verdad odia a ese joven- murmuró el otro, con cierta sorpresa reflejada en su voz.

-Vas a terminar el trabajo por el que te pagué- ordenó el del ojos celeste, acercándose amenazante al otro hombre, quien no se inmutó en lo absoluto. Ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con clientes insatisfechos.

-Si me permite decirlo, señor. Yo terminé el trabajo. Usted me dijo que pusiera esos hongos en la copa del joven y eso hice- explicó, cruzándose de brazos. –Si quiere que haga algo más, con dinero puede pagarlo- afirmó, sonriendo con codicia.

El senador pareció meditar esas palabras, casi midiéndolas en una balanza para ver cuál opción era la más conveniente.

-Cinco días. Si ese joven no ha muerto en cinco días, volveremos a vernos aquí- decidió. Su tranquilidad mental valía en ese momento más que el dinero. Y solo con la muerte de ese joven conseguiría estar en paz.

-Como usted desee- aceptó el hombre. –Me retiro, tengo otros asuntos que resolver- anunció luego.

Y sin siquiera esperar a que el senador contestara, caminó fuera de aquel callejón.

**0000**

Después de caminar sin rumbo fijo, había terminado ahí, en una de las bancas que estaban en aquel jardín. Sin embargo, no le prestó atención a las hermosas estatuas de mármol que había allí, ni mucho menos a las flores. En cambio, mantenía la mirada enfocada en el suelo.

Se sentía realmente culpable por lo que había hecho. Pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que eso era lo mejor.

Por un lado, Yami estaba enfermo y no necesitaba estar lidiando con situaciones como esa. Pero por otro lado, y desde un punto de vista egoísta, él estaba más cómodo así, alejado de aquello que le hacía sentir tan débil.

Estaba claro ya que se arrepentía de su decisión. De haber permitido que el joven de ojos carmesí llegara ahí.

Si los egipcios estaba tan desesperados por conservar su autonomía, tan solo hubiera pensado en otra manera de arreglar aquel asunto.

Aunque pensándolo bien, si no hubiera sido por Yami, simplemente habría utilizado la fuerza. Un par de legiones se habrían ocupado de Egipto. Y si el faraón se oponía a entregarse a Roma, moriría junto con toda su familia.

Se habría ahorrado muchos problemas si tan solo hubiera hecho eso desde el principio.

Pero claro, jamás habría conocido a Yami.

Era confuso. Deseaba no haber aceptado que el egipcio llegara ahí, pero al mismo tiempo parecía haber sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida.

-Emperador- Alzó de inmediato la mirada. Por unos segundos apenas, pensó que tal vez quien lo había llamado era Yami. Pero al meditarlo bien, negó el pensamiento. Yami ni siquiera podía caminar.

Al pensar en eso, no pudo más que sentir culpa nuevamente.

Miró a la persona ahí, notando cómo el viento le movía ligeramente sus sueltos cabellos, y aquella túnica blanca con la estola celeste.

-Claudia- habló, al reconocer a la hermosa joven. -¿Dónde está Mokuba?- preguntó. Si la joven estaba ahí, era porque de seguro su hermano la había invitado. Por eso, le extrañaba verla sola.

-Tuvo que ir a resolver un asunto. Volverá en cualquier momento- contestó la menor, con cierta timidez. Siempre que hablaba con el emperador, aunque fuera un simple saludo, se ponía nerviosa.

El ojiazul se mantuvo en silencio. No deseaba hablar con nadie en ese momento. Pero no iba a ser descortés con aquella joven. Después de todo, estaba claro que ella era la futura esposa de su hermano.

-Perdone que me entrometa, pero algo parece molestarle- afirmó la menor.

El castaño suspiró. Quería darle una respuesta poco amable a la joven. Algo que le hiciera entender que no debía de meterse en sus asuntos. Pero en cambio, se conformó con decir algo completamente diferente.

-Siéntate- pidió, mirando el espacio vacío a su derecha.

La joven asintió de inmediato, y después de dar unos tres pasos tomó asiento al lado del gobernante.

Hubo silencio entonces. Tan solo el viento se escuchaba. Movía las ramas y las hojas, creando un sonido relajante. Y el color del cielo no hacía más que ayudar con aquel bello paisaje, mostrando tonos amarillos y anaranjados.

Al parecer, el atardecer estaba aconteciendo.

-El orgullo es un gran obstáculo- susurró la joven. Podía imaginar lo que sucedía con el ojiazul. Después de todo, Mokuba le había dicho que ahora él se estaba encargando de los deberes del gobernante pues éste había decidido permanecer con Yami todo el tiempo.

Y si ahora el castaño estaba ahí, era claro que se debía a algún problema que había tenido con el egipcio.

-No te permite hacer lo que tu corazón demanda. Lo sé por experiencia- afirmó. –Antes de conocer a Mokuba, yo era muy orgullosa… y tan solo era una niña- confesó la joven, ganándose al fin la atención del ojiazul, quien la miró, sin decir una palabra. –Cuando lo conocí… bueno, no quería aceptar lo que de pronto comenzaba a sentir. Me hacía sentir… débil. No me gustaba en lo absoluto, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba fascinada- explicó, sonriendo ligeramente.

Al mirar al ojiazul, encontró reconocimiento en sus ojos. Al menos ahora sabía que sus palabras sí describían la presente situación del gobernante.

-No permitas que algo tan tonto como el orgullo te haga perder lo que más quieres. A toda Roma le puedes mostrar tu lado frío y orgulloso. Pero al príncipe… ¿él es muy cercano, cierto? Si es así, entonces él no merece recibir el trato que toda Roma recibe. Él no es uno más del montón- afirmó, mirando ahora sus manos, las cuales se apretaban una contra la otra debido al nerviosismo. Esperaba no haber hecho enojar al emperador con sus palabras. Tan solo quería ayudar.

El ojiazul miró hacia el frente, sus ojos perdiéndose entre las estatuas y los arbustos.

-¿En qué me convertirá…?- comenzó a preguntar. Claudia lo miró expectante. -¿… una pelea de almohadas?- finalizó. Por algo tan simple como eso se había enojado. Ahora que lo meditaba bien, Yami no había hecho nada malo. Quien tenía la culpa era él, nadie más.

-En un humano- fue la respuesta. Una respuesta que sin dudas captó la atención del castaño. –Más allá de las influencias, la riqueza y la posición social, eres tan solo un humano. No tiene nada de malo comportarse como uno de vez en cuando- afirmó.

Nuevamente, el ojiazul miró al frente. Debía admitir, que ahora quería volver con Yami. Aunque a decir verdad, eso era lo que había querido desde que salió de su habitación.

Por supuesto, más situaciones como esa de seguro se presentarían. Pero intentaría que no tuvieran el mismo resultado.

-Claudia ya volví… ¿Seto?- Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los grisáceos de su hermano. Era fácil notar la sorpresa que inundaba al joven. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Yami?- preguntó, ahora con confusión.

El gobernante no contestó por unos momentos. En cambio, se puso en pie.

-Mokuba llegó, ya no hago nada aquí- afirmó, mirando a la joven rubia.

La menor asintió, sonriendo ampliamente al entender el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras.

-Gracias por hacerme compañía- agradeció. El ojiazul tan solo asintió. A decir verdad, quería llegar a su habitación pronto.

Así que sin decir otra palabra, se alejó.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntó Mokuba. Claudia rió ligeramente.

-No. Solo estábamos hablando- contestó la joven. -¿Sabes algo? Aquí, en esta misma banca fue donde hablé con el príncipe días atrás- informó. El chico sonrió, sentándose al lado de la menor, en el mismo lugar en el que había estado sentado su hermano.

-Por cierto, antes de que tuviera que irme me hablaste de tu hermana- afirmó el chico.

-Sí. Después de tanto tiempo pude volver a verla- comentó la joven.

-¿Cómo es ella? ¿Se parece a ti?- preguntó curioso. Ni Seto ni él conocían a la hermano de Claudia, pues desde muy niña había sido escogida para ser una vestal.

-Sus ojos son celestes, a diferencia de los míos- explicó. Pareció recordar algo en ese momento. –Pero creo que el emperador ya la ha visto- afirmó.

-¿Enserio? ¿Dónde?- preguntó el menor.

-Ella me dijo que había visto al príncipe y al emperador días atrás. De hecho, habló con el príncipe. Y según sé le dio una rama de olivo- profirió. El chico asintió.

-¿La verás de nuevo?- interrogó. La joven se alzó de hombros.

-No lo sé- respondió. Colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Mokuba, dejando ver cierta tristeza en su mirada. Pero una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando sintió un brazo del chico enredándose alrededor de su cintura. –Me dijo que tu hermano tiene suerte- agregó.

El joven sonrió. Obviamente, la menor se refería a Yami.

-Mucha suerte- susurró.

**0000**

Cuando entró a la habitación, creyó que el silencio lo recibiría. O tal vez un Yami que insistía en disculparse por algo que no había hecho. A decir verdad, muchas cosas podía esperar.

Pero ciertamente, no había esperado encontrar a Yami en aquel estado. Ni muchos menos había esperado encontrarlo en el suelo, mientras que un esclavo intentaba ayudarlo, sosteniéndole la cabeza para que no se golpeara.

Era muy obvio lo que estaba sucediendo. Ya el médico lo había advertido.

En ese momento, el egipcio estaba teniendo un morbus comitialis.

Se acercó de inmediato, la preocupación haciéndose obvia.

-Ya llamamos al médico- habló el esclavo. El ojiazul asintió. Se arrodilló luego cerca del esclavo.

-Yo me encargo- afirmó. El joven asintió, alejándose un poco para que el castaño pudiera sostener la cabeza del egipcio.

Cuando sostuvo al ojirubí con firmeza, el ojiazul no pudo más que mirar lo que le estaba sucediendo al cuerpo del príncipe. Por unos segundos notó que el joven vestía nuevamente con un faldellín. De seguro le había pedido ayuda a los esclavos para volver a vestirse poco antes de tener ese ataque. Se concentró entonces en mirar aquella extraña reacción que mostraba el cuerpo del ojirubí. Sus piernas se movían frenéticamente y sus brazos temblaban sin parar. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, y la expresión en su rostro parecía adolorida. Y… ¿eran esas lágrimas secas?

La culpa comenzó a hacerse paso en él. ¿Había llorado Yami antes de que aquel extraño ataque lo invadiera? Pero Yami no era de las personas que lloraban con facilidad.

Por los dioses, no quería ver de nuevo lágrimas en el rostro del joven.

No pudo pensar en esto por mucho tiempo, pues un sonido lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Parecía el de alguien al… ahogarse.

De inmediato y como simple reflejo, movió la cabeza del joven a medio lado.

Para su sorpresa, algo que parecía ser vómito comenzó a salir de la boca del egipcio.

La culpa entonces creció. ¿Fue él quien causó ese ataque en el joven? Si no hubiera dejado solo al ojirubí, éste no se habría alterado. Y tal vez, sino se hubiera alterado, no estaría teniendo aquel horrible ataque.

Pero fuera como fuera, si él hubiera estado con el egipcio, éste no se habría caído de la cama. Tan solo esperaba que el joven no se hubiera golpeado demasiado fuerte.

Por fin, después de un tiempo que pareció ser una eternidad, el cuerpo de Yami dejó de moverse. Al parecer, el joven estaba ahora inconsciente, pues había cerrado los ojos.

-Señor, me han dicho que el joven ya tuvo el primer ataque de morbus comitialis- Alzó la mirada al escuchar esto. Ahí estaba el médico, mirando a Yami con cierto temor. Después de todo, se creía que un ataque como esos era un mal augurio.

Asintió después de unos segundos.

-Se cayó de la cama- anunció.

El médico sintió ganas de enfatizar que por eso había dicho que lo mejor era atar al joven, pero optó por no decir algo como eso. Lo que menos quería era recibir gritos.

-Voy a asegurarme de que no se haya golpeado- afirmó entonces. –Lo mejor será volver a acostarlo sobre la cama- agregó. Miró luego cómo el ojiazul se levantaba con el egipcio en brazos, y caminaba hacia la cama.

Un esclavo se acercó, trayendo en su mano un paño. Cuando el ojirubí estuvo acostado sobre las sábanas, acercó el objeto al rostro del joven, limpiando los rastros de vómito que habían quedado ahí.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante- habló el ojiazul, negándose a apartar su vista del egipcio. Observó cómo el médico revisaba la cabeza del joven, buscando algún golpe. No pudo evitar sentir sobreprotección en ese momento. No le gustaba que nadie más tocara a Yami.

Al parecer, el egipcio no era el único posesivo ahí.

-Señor, ha llegado una carta para el príncipe- escuchó que le decían. Se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con un hombre de mediana edad, de simple cabello negro y ojos del mismo tono. En su mano derecha sostenía lo que parecía ser un papiro. –Está escrita en egipcio, pero si desea saber de qué se trata puedo traducirla- ofreció.

El ojiazul tan solo asintió. A decir verdad, no estaba siquiera poniendo atención a lo que el hombre decía. Toda su mente parecía estar concentrada en Yami y en lo que acababa de acontecer.

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, queriendo ver al egipcio. No le dio importancia a lo que el hombre estaba leyendo. Ahora su única preocupación era Yami.

Claro, eso fue hasta que unas palabras captaron finalmente su atención.

-Para informarle que su padre, el faraón Akunumkanon ha dejado este mundo para comenzar con su viaje hacia la vida al lado de los dioses- De todo lo que el hombre dijo, tan solo eso escuchó.

Así que era cierto. El padre de Yami había muerto.

-Déjalo… donde sea- ordenó, refiriéndose al papiro.

-Como ordene- aceptó el hombre, caminando hacia la mesita más cercana y colocando la carta ahí.

El emperador siguió mirando a Yami. ¿Cuánto más debía de sufrir ese egipcio? Sabía bien que esa noticia sería un duro golpe para el joven. Por el momento, no iba a decirle nada sobre eso a Yami. Si el príncipe lograba recuperarse, no tendría más opción. Pero ahora el ojirubí no necesitaba más drama.

-Parece que no hay golpes- escuchó que el médico decía. Pero a decir verdad no le prestó mucha atención a esas palabras. Estaba muy ocupado analizando la nueva noticia.

Era injusto; injusto que Yami perdiera a su padre de esa forma, y que ni siquiera pudiera pasar los días de luto que su cultura demandaba. Era injusto que después de una simple comida la salud del joven decayera de esa forma. Pero sobretodo, carecía de justicia el hecho de que gracias a él, la vida del ojirubí se estuviera desmoronando. Si el príncipe no hubiera venido a Roma, estaría bien ahora, simplemente guardando los días de luto. Su salud sería perfecta.

Pensándolo bien, el único culpable de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo a Yami, era él.

Y tenía que admitir que aceptar eso… dolía. Porque, ya no quería negarlo más, su único deseo era que el ojirubí estuviera bien, de salud y emocionalmente.

Tan solo quería que el joven fuera… feliz. Todo se reducía a eso.

Pero entonces, venía una gran interrogante.

¿Era él capaz de hacer feliz a Yami?

**0000**

Magi: volví con Flor de loto n.n Ya era hora O.o

Respecto a lo que le dijo Claudia a Seto sobre ser un simple humano, hace un tiempo me dijeron que los emperadores romanos eran considerados dioses. Según sé, las opiniones de los romanos estaban dividas respecto a esto. No soy historiadora, así que puede no ser cierto. He leído que sí existió un culto imperial, pero que también había romanos que ridiculizaban la idea de que el emperador fuera un dios viviente. En general, los mismos emperadores evitaban autoproclamarse dioses. Un título que se le daba al emperador era 'primer ciudadano', una forma de decir 'el primero entre iguales'. Con esto me parece que se evitaba venerar como deidad al emperador. Pero como dije, la opinión sobre el tema estaba dividida. Pero obviamente, los emperadores sí recibían enorme respeto.

Agradecimientos a **Mitsuki Asakura, Yami224, niko-chan, Azula1991, Ritzud Alid, REIMY-CHAN, Akia-Usagi, Patty-MTK, Atami no Tsuki **(consideré tu opinión y creo que tienes razón. Todavía no diré nada abiertamente ya que hay personas que están leyendo el fic por primera vez. No quiero decirles lo que seguirá n.n Además, quiero retrasar mi muerte, porque de seguro me asesinarán cuando lo anuncie xD) por sus reviews!

Hasta la próxima

Ja ne


	19. Chapter 19

**Flor de loto**

**Capítulo 19**

Cuando abrió sus ojos, las náuseas y el dolor de cabeza que había sentido en los días anteriores volvieron a hacerse presentes. Pero debía admitir, que a pesar de tales molestias, se sentía ligeramente mejor.

Aunque sin dudas, aún no estaba completamente saludable.

Parpadeó un par de veces, ajustando su mirada a la claridad de un nuevo día.

Mientras hacía esto, obligó a su mente a recordar lo sucedido el día anterior. Por unos momentos, una nube de niebla pareció ser todo lo que recordaba.

Poco a poco y mientras miraba con cuidado el techo, fragmentos de lo que había pasado comenzaron a tocar la puerta de sus pensamientos. Uno por uno le mostraban recuerdos que sinceramente no le agradaron en lo absoluto. Al parecer, y como ya era costumbre, gracias a sus estúpidos comentarios y acciones había hecho enojar por enésima vez al emperador. Recordaba claramente cómo le había casi rogado al romano que no lo dejara; pero a pesar de su insistencia, Seto había salido de la habitación.

Después de eso, no podía recordar nada más.

Sus ojos se alejaron del techo, y en cambio miraron hacia los lados. Y más específicamente, hacia el lado donde siempre dormía el gobernante.

Para su gran desilusión, notó que el ojiazul no se veía por ninguna parte.

Era Mokuba quien estaba sentado al otro lado de la cama. El chico parecía estar completamente sumido en su lectura. En sus manos sostenía algunos papiros, los cuales iba alternando cada cierto tiempo.

Esperó por algunos minutos, no queriendo interrumpir la concentración del menor.

Sin embargo, la necesidad de saber dónde estaba el emperador lo obligó a hacerse notar.

-Mokuba- llamó al chico, quien de inmediato apartó la mirada de los papiros. Sus ojos grisáceos se encontraron pronto con los carmesí del egipcio.

-Yami, ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó el menor.

-Mejor… supongo- fue la respuesta. -¿Dónde está Seto?- interrogó.

Mokuba suspiró y rió al mismo tiempo. Siempre era lo mismo. A Yami solo parecía importarle su hermano.

-Tan solo está siendo un buen político- afirmó. Tenía una clara idea de que lo su hermano iba a hacer, por eso, había respondido de esa forma.

Volvió entonces a enfocarse en su lectura. Poesía, su género de literatura favorito.

–Te levantaste algo tarde, por cierto. Se acerca el atardecer- anunció luego.

Yami miró hacia la ventana más cercana, notando que de hecho, el cielo estaba cerca de recibir el atardecer. Pero no le dio mucha importancia a ese asunto. No era ese un tema relevante en su mente.

-Está enojado conmigo, ¿cierto?- preguntó, su ánimo decayendo. El dolor de cabeza aumentó, pero hizo lo posible por ignorarlo.

Por segunda vez, Mokuba dejó de leer. En esta ocasión, su semblante se notó genuinamente confundido.

-¿Por qué estaría enojado?- interrogó. –Un morbus comitialis no es razón de enojo. No fue tu culpa después de todo- aseguró. Yami miró al chico, notándose confundido.

-¿Morbus comitialis?- preguntó. Quiso sentarse en ese momento, pero al final prefirió no hacerlo. No creía tener aún la fuerza necesaria para levantarse.

-Olvídalo. Simplemente no es tu culpa y Seto no está enojado contigo. Tan solo está cumpliendo con sus deberes y me ha dejado a mí a cargo de cuidarte- explicó.

Yami de inmediato frunció el ceño.

-No soy un niño para necesitar cuidados todo el día- afirmó sin poder evitarlo.

Mokuba rió por unos segundos. Al parecer el orgullo del egipcio había hablado.

-Lo sé. Pero si no me quedo aquí cuidándote Seto me matará- comentó, mirando de reojo cómo el ojirubí se cruzaba de brazos.

-Puedes decirle a tu hermano que deje de tratarme como un bebé- insistió el joven. –Me siento mejor, no necesito tantos cuidados- agregó.

-Me alegra saber que tu salud está mejorando- afirmó el chico, sonriendo abiertamente. Yami sonrió ligeramente como respuesta. Él también estaba alegre por la leve mejoría que su salud estaba presentando.

Pero ahora, debía admitir que había un pequeño detalle que le incomodaba.

-Necesito un baño- dijo. Habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que se había bañado. Su cuerpo ya le pedía casi a gritos un poco de aseo. El día anterior había pensado tomarse su merecido baño, pero debido a todo el lío que él mismo había causado, aquello no había sido llevado a cabo. Al menos, parecía ser que el emperador no estaba enojado con lo ocurrido. Ese detalle, le transmitía un gran sentimiento de alivio.

-Los esclavos te ayudarán. No creo que estés en condiciones de bañarte sin ayuda- escuchó que el chico le decía.

Suspiró. Mokuba sonaba cada vez más como Seto.

Sin embargo, con mucha resignación, asintió.

**0000**

De todos los deberes que tenía como emperador, ese era el que más detestaba. No por el deber en sí, sino por lo que éste conllevaba.

Sinceramente, como persona proveniente de una familia noble, no le gustaba mezclarse con la plebe. Así que caminar en medio de aquel lugar lleno de personas de baja clase no era su mejor idea de diversión. De hecho, el solo caminar ya era una humillación grande.

Podía usar un caballo como transporte claro, pero en ocasiones como esa, tenía que mostrar un poco de _humildad. _Por supuesto, eso no significaba que caminaría por rumbos como ese sin protección alguna. Normalmente, cuando visitaba el Foro, llevaba tres o cuatro guardias. En esta ocasión, en cambio, lo acompañaban ocho soldados; todos portando sus armaduras y armas. Él, por el contrario, vestía con una simple toga blanca.

Después de todo, para adentrarse a lugares tan horrendos como ese, no se pondría sus mejores ropas.

-¡Abran paso!- escuchó que uno de los soldados gritaba. La gente se apartaba tan pronto notaban su presencia.

Enfocaba su mirada al frente, ignorando todo lo que sucedía a los alrededores. No tenía que preocuparse por mantener alta la guardia cuando tenía a otras personas que hicieran eso por él.

Su mente se enfocó entonces en cierto joven de ojos carmesí. A decir verdad, no había querido dejar al egipcio nuevamente. Aunque claro, Mokuba estaba con él así que Yami no estaría solo. Pero de todas formas, debía admitir que se sentiría más tranquilo si estuviera él con el joven.

Pero los deberes debían cumplirse. Y había algunos que no podían esperar.

Un ejemplo de ellos era el presente.

-Señor, hemos llegado- al escuchar esto notó que de hecho ya habían llegado.

Miró a la persona que se encontraba a varios pasos de distancia. Un hombre de tal vez cuarenta años y de cabello castaño lo miraba con sorpresa, mientras sostenía la puerta de su… humilde casa.

-Emperador- susurró el hombre, notándose ahora confundido. –Es un honor… ¿a qué debo su…?-

-Eres Sextus Lartius Cilo, ¿o me equivoco?- interrumpió, utilizando su típico tono de voz firme.

-Ese soy- afirmó el hombre. Hubo silencio por un par de segundos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me dejarás pasar?- interrogó con cierto sarcasmo.

El hombre de inmediato se hizo a un lado, dejando espacio para permitir que el ojiazul entrara.

-Por supuesto. Disculpe mi falta de cortesía- se disculpó. Sus ojos cafés aún estaban llenos de incredulidad.

El gobernante rodó los ojos, mientras entraba al lugar, que sobra decir era una pocilga comparado con su lujoso palacio. Se cruzó de brazos, mirando los alrededores.

Sus ojos se enfocaron pronto en una mesa que estaba cerca. Allí, al parecer, comían sentados.

-No tiene que pedir disculpas. De todas formas no espero mucho de un plebeyo- habló.

El hombre, ante el comentario, guardó silencio por unos segundos. Pero pronto, decidió olvidar el obvio insulto.

Caminó unos tres pasos, su mirada enfocada siempre en el gobernante, quien le daba la espalda.

-Señor, no entiendo a qué debo el honor de su visita- afirmó, pensando bien antes de pronunciar las palabras. No deseaba decir algo indebido. Su mirada se mantuvo sobre la espalda del ojiazul. De todas las personas, jamás esperó encontrar al emperador frente a la puerta de su casa.

-Te has postulado para el cargo de tribuno, ¿no es así?- interrogó el ojiazul, decidiendo ir directo al punto. Después de todo, quería terminar con eso rápido.

-Así es- contestó el hombre.

El ojiazul se dio la vuelta, encarando al de mayor edad. Dio dos pasos y se detuvo.

-He escuchado que eres sumamente respetado entre tus semejantes- comentó el gobernante. –Así que he decidido garantizarte ese cargo- agregó.

El semblante del hombre se notó profundamente sorprendido. No había esperado escuchar algo como eso.

-Pero eso significaría que… manipulará las votaciones- dijo en apenas un susurro, mirando al suelo con incredulidad.

-Puedo comprar cuantos votos desee… a tu favor por cierto. Siempre y cuando aceptes no meterte en asuntos o propuestas hechas por mí- propuso el ojiazul. Lo que hacía era tan solo parte de una estrategia política. El tribuno podía ejercer el veto en el Senado, aún en contra de reformas hechas por él. No iba a permitir que los plebeyos fueran un obstáculo.

Además, ya había hecho cosas semejantes antes. Con el Senado por ejemplo. En medio de su locura, su padre había ordenado la muerte de la tercera parte del Senado. Cada unos de los senadores fueron obligados a presentarse en la arena de combate en el anfiteatro. Y allí, ante la mirada de miles de personas, se había soltado a las bestias. Tigres y leones habían despellejado a cada hombre.

Esto lo sabía bien, pues él había estado presente.

Así que cuando se convirtió en emperador, se dio a la tarea de buscar hombres para reunir esa tercera parte que faltaba. Hombres que claramente, estarían siempre a su favor.

Por eso, de hecho, era que varios senadores no estaban opuestos a su decisión con respecto a Egipto.

Y ahora, que el cargo de tribuno debía ser renovado, se aseguraría de que el hombre que ejerciera ese puesto fuera alguien quien siempre se mantuviera a su favor.

Dictadura disfrazada podría llamarse.

-Tan solo quiero ser la voz de la plebe. No me opondré a nada de lo que usted diga, señor. Eso puedo asegurárselo- afirmó el hombre, cediendo a la propuesta. –De hecho, cada palabra que usted diga la respaldaré- agregó.

El ojiazul asintió, complacido. De su ropa, sacó una bolsa negra, que contenía una considerable cantidad de denarios. Terminó así por entregársela al hombre, quien no pudo más que sonreír abiertamente al notar el dinero.

-Entonces el cargo será suyo- afirmó el emperador.

**000**

Llevó el pedazo de carne a su boca. Por fin, el médico había permitido que comiera alimentos más elaborados.

Debido a que su estómago había estado muy sensible esos días, su dieta había consistido en simple pan, granos y frutas. Pero al fin eso quedaba en el pasado.

Estaba feliz, eso era obvio. El médico se había mostrado casi aliviado ante su mejoría, algo que él tomó como una buena señal.

Tal vez los dioses habían decidido que su tiempo de morir no era ese. Claro, no estaba completamente saludable aún. Pero una mejoría era una mejoría. Y si las cosas seguían así, muy pronto podría caminar de nuevo.

Sí, aún no podía hacerlo. Cuando intentó ponerse en pie para ir a bañarse, sus piernas se negaron a responderle. Para su dicha, había caído sobre la cama y no sobre el suelo. Había entonces necesitado la ayuda de los esclavos para cumplir con la simple tarea de brindarle aseo a su cuerpo.

Suspiró, antes de comer otro trozo de carne. Estaba sentado sobre la cama, apoyando su espalda contra las almohadas.

Debía admitir que se sentía solo.

Mokuba había ido a bañarse, y el médico había salido del lugar minutos atrás. Ahora, tan solo los esclavos lo acompañaban.

Aunque de seguro Mokuba volvería en cualquier momento. Pues el chico había ingresado al baño tan pronto llegó el médico.

Miró la bandeja en su regazo. Al menos ya podía comer solo.

Sonrió ligeramente. A decir verdad, no le molestaría que Seto le diera de comer nuevamente. Al principio había sido humillante, pero ahora no le desagradaba tanto la idea.

Suspiró de nuevo. ¿Dónde estaba Seto? No lo había visto en todo el día.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su rostro mostró un puchero en ese momento.

Era injusto. Quería estar con Seto, _ahora. _

Lo extrañaba, no podía negarlo.

Se mordió el labio. El día anterior, su mente le había dicho que lo que sentía hacia el ojiazul era amor.

Pero analizando tal pensamiento, no podía más que llegar a la conclusión de que una afirmación como esa era estúpida. No amaba al emperador. Claro que no. Lo apreciaba solamente. Le gustaba estar cerca de él.

El amor era una palabra mayor, en la que no quería siquiera pensar.

No era amor, tan solo cariño y aprecio.

Amor no era. Jamás.

-No es amor…- susurró, intentando convencerse.

-Tal vez sea odio- Saltó de inmediato al escuchar esto. De hecho, la bandeja en su regazo estuvo a punto de caer.

Miró a su izquierda, encontrándose con ojos azules que lo miraban con diversión. Suspiró, intentando calmar su acelerado corazón.

-No hagas eso- habló. Había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no había notado que el gobernante había llegado. Aunque claramente, estaba muy complacido de ver al ojiazul después de tanta espera. -¿Y has dicho odio?- preguntó. Sus ojos se apartaron de la imagen del castaño, y se centraron en una de las decoradas paredes. –Yo no odio a nadie… nunca lo he hecho- afirmó.

-Mientes y lo sabes- comentó el ojiazul, sentándose sobre la cama y perdiendo su mirada en una de las paredes al igual que Yami.

El egipcio sonrió. El castaño y él tenían una extraña forma de iniciar las conversaciones. Nada de 'buenos días', '¿cómo estás?', '¿qué tal tu día?', ni trivialidades como esas. Ni siquiera un beso como saludo.

Ambos eran diferentes pero iguales al mismo tiempo.

-No miento, Seto- afirmó el ojirubí. Al menos ya tenía en claro que el romano no estaba enfadado con él.

El gobernante recostó su espalda contra las almohadas, mientras que una de sus piernas estaba doblada con la rodilla en forma ascendente y el pie sobre la cama. Su brazo derecho además, sostenía esa rodilla. Y su otra pierna, caía levemente de la cama. Una posición relajada, que el ojiazul no siempre tomaba.

Yami sonrió al notar esa posición. Le gustaba saber que el emperador se sentía cómodo con su presencia.

-¿No me odias a mí?- Pero la sonrisa del egipcio se evaporó al escuchar esto. Frunció el ceño, no entendiendo el objetivo de aquella interrogante.

-¿Por qué lo haría?- preguntó, ligeramente confundido.

-Te separé de tu familia y de tu pueblo. Te obligué a venir a Roma. Te he golpeado en más de una ocasión. Te he alzado la voz. ¿Necesito darte otra razón?- habló con sarcasmo el ojiazul. Hubo silencio por unos segundos.

Yami miró hacia las sábanas. En cierto modo, Seto estaba en lo cierto. De todas las personas, el ojiazul debería ser a quien más odiara.

Y sinceramente, ya lo había intentado. Había intentado odiarlo, solo para descubrir que por más que lo intentara, no podía hacerlo.

-Duermo en una cama. En _tu _cama. En ningún momento me has hecho sentir como un esclavo, a pesar de que estoy aquí para servirte. Has respetado mi virginidad. Te detienes a considerar lo que yo pienso. Le das importancia a mis opiniones. Me has defendido. Hiciste algo especial para mi cumpleaños. Y ahora que he estado mal de salud me has cuidado de sobremanera. ¿Necesito darte otra razón del por qué no puedo pensar siquiera en odiarte?- respondió, con suma seriedad.

-No sabía que fuera tan benévolo- murmuró el ojiazul. –O tal vez tú me has tenido demasiada paciencia- agregó. Yami rió ligeramente ante esto.

-Tal vez- afirmó, cerrando sus ojos por unos momentos. De manera inconsciente su mano tomó el medallón que el gobernante le había comprado. Nunca se lo quitaba, solo para bañarse. –Pero a decir verdad… tienes un lado benévolo. Aunque no lo muestras muy a menudo- comentó.

Nuevamente, el silencio inundó el lugar.

Con una simple señal de su mano, el egipcio logró que un esclavo se acercara.

Le dio la bandeja, deseando estar más cómodo. Además, ya había comido suficiente.

-Hice mal- De inmediato enfocó su mirada en el castaño. La sorpresa comenzó a inundarlo. ¿Estaba el ojiazul admitiendo que había cometido un error?

–Lo que sucedió ayer. No debí enojarme por algo tan estúpido- continuó el castaño. Era difícil pronunciar esas palabras. Pero curiosamente, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

-Seto…- susurró el egipcio, no sabiendo qué más decir. Las palabras del gobernante lo habían dejado completamente paralizado. Jamás había esperado escuchar algo como eso. Algo que en ese momento le pareció una… _disculpa._

Sin poder evitarlo, tomó fuerzas y logró acercarse al ojiazul. Terminó entonces recostado contra el pecho del castaño.

Debía admitir que las palabras del romano, aunque escasas, le habían producido alegría. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía feliz.

De hecho, sintió ganas de derramar lágrimas, pero se contuvo.

Eso le hizo recordar el día anterior. No había podido evitar llorar. Había sollozado, pues deseaba dejar salir toda la inseguridad que sentía; la sorpresa y el temor. Todo lo que había contenido lo había dejado escapar al fin.

Pero sobretodo, había llorado por el pensamiento que su mente le había traído. El pensamiento que de que tal vez estaba enamorado del ojiazul.

La verdad era que no deseaba amarlo. ¿Para qué? De todas formas los sentimientos como esos jamás serían correspondidos. Era tonto ahogarse en sus propias emociones. El aprecio en cambio, tan solo conllevaba ligero cariño y preocupación. Nada profundo; nada que pudiera herirlo.

Pero por los dioses, con cada día que pasaba, notaba un cambio en Seto. Un cambio que él había provocado. Un cambio bueno.

No podía evitar querer al ojiazul cada día más.

Inconscientemente, tomó partes de la toga del romano entre sus manos.

No le gustaba admitir que sentía miedo.

Pero ahora, debía confesarlo. Sentía miedo de querer al emperador. Miedo de que ese afecto se convirtiera en algo más.

Empero, por más que lo intentara…

-No puedo odiarte. Lo he intentado… pero no puedo- susurró, terminando por decir su pensamiento en voz alta. –Cuando decidí venir a Roma… te odié… Es verdad, mentí cuando dije que no he odiado nunca. Te odié antes de siquiera verte en persona… te odié como nunca he odiado a nadie, por separarme de mi familia y de mi pueblo. Y cuando llegué aquí y te vi… sentí rabia… y te odié aún más. Y luego… de pronto el odio había desaparecido- comentó, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. Había intentado no darle importancia al odio que sentía. Lo había escondido, para evitar hacer algo estúpido. Y de pronto, cuando se atrevió a volver a revisar ese sentimiento, se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido.

De pronto, se encontró sentado sobre el regazo del ojiazul. Su rostro estaba cerca del rostro del romano, quizás demasiado cerca. Y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del gobernante, su ser entero pareció rendirse ahí mismo.

-No eres lo que esperaba- susurró. No le gustaba hablar abiertamente de lo que sentía o pensaba, pero ahora no podía, ni quería, callar.

Además, podía ver tantas emociones en los ojos azules del romano, que no quería parar. Quería descifrar esas emociones, las cuales el castaño intentaba esconder.

-Ésta es la primera vez que te miro de cerca. A pesar de que hemos estado así en más de una ocasión- afirmó el castaño. La verdad era que necesitaba ser sincero con Yami, porque había visto el rostro del joven lleno de lágrimas secas el día anterior. Porque le había dolido. Había sentido casi como si el corazón se le partiera a la mitad cuando vio esas lágrimas.

Por los dioses, haría cualquier cosa por no ver otra vez esas gotas de sal resbalando por las tersas mejillas del egipcio.

Tragó antes de decir lo siguiente. Pues no era sencillo ser tan abierto, ni mucho menos dirigirle un cumplido a alguien.

-Eres… hermoso- afirmó en apenas un susurro. Lo había dicho. Y lo más curioso, es que no se sentía humillado. De hecho, interpretó esas palabras como un logro. Pues no mentía. Yami era bello, más bello que cualquier otro. Más bello que Venus. Y ahora, verlo así, recuperándose… no había palabras para describir el alivio que sentía.

Quizás ese mismo alivio, era el que le obligaba a hablar.

-Seto…- Por segunda vez, el joven susurró el nombre del ojiazul. Sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón dejaría de latir. No podía haber escuchado a Seto llamarlo hermoso. Simplemente no era posible. Sí, el castaño había insinuado antes que él era bien parecido. Pero escucharlo decir eso abiertamente… no parecía real.

Y por ser tan irreal, fue tan maravilloso.

Sus brazos se enredaron alrededor de los hombros del romano. Sus labios besaban insistentemente el cuello del ojiazul. No se sentía enfermo ya. Sentía que había recuperado las fuerzas que había perdido. No iba a morir, por supuesto que no. Ahora estaba más vivo que nunca.

Alejó un poco su rostro, para que así, sus ojos pudieran centrarse en las facciones del romano.

Un ligero tinte rojizo inundó sus mejillas, cuando pensó en lo guapo que era el castaño.

Inconscientemente, se fue acercando al ojiazul. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que ambos habían compartido un beso? Realmente no lo recordaba. Quizás antes de que todo este asunto de su salud se presentara.

Era mucho tiempo.

Fue él quien inició el beso, aunque el ojiazul no lo rechazó en lo más mínimo. Todo lo contrario, rodeó la cintura del egipcio con sus brazos, atrayendo aquel delicado cuerpo hacia el suyo. Fue entonces cuando notó, lo bien que cabía Yami en sus brazos. Como si aquel espacio estuviera reservado solo para él.

El príncipe cerró sus ojos, mientras dejaba escapar un leve gemido que entremezclaba el alivio y la aprobación. Había extrañado besar al romano de esa forma.

Justo cuando comenzaba a perderse en las sensaciones de que aquel beso, una exclamación resonó por el lugar.

-¡No estoy mirando!-

Yami se sobresaltó; se separó de inmediato del castaño, y volvió su mirada hacia atrás. La vergüenza comenzó a introducirse en su mente, cuando miró al hermano del emperador caminando hacia la puerta mientras se cubría los ojos con las manos.

Había olvidado por completo que Mokuba había decidido bañarse en la terma que estaba en la habitación del emperador, con el objetivo de no alejarse mucho de Yami.

–Lo lamento, ya no los interrumpo- insistió el menor, mientras aceleraba el paso hacia la salida. –¡Me alegra saber que ya estás bien, Yami!- exclamó, antes de finalmente alcanzar la puerta.

El silencio le siguió a todo aquello. El egipcio mientras tanto, no cabía en la vergüenza. Primero que nada, la posición en la que se encontraba era más que comprometedora, sentado en el regazo del ojiazul, con los brazos abrazando firmemente el cuello del gobernante.

-Al menos cumplió con lo que me dijo respecto a no dejarte solo- finalmente, el castaño habló. Aunque claro, éste no parecía estar apenado en lo más mínimo.

-Lo olvidé por completo- susurró el ojirubí, aún avergonzado.

-¿Soy tanta distracción para ti, acaso?- preguntó con burla el castaño, mientras alzaba una ceja.

Yami volvió su mirada molesta hacia el ojiazul.

-No te creas tanto- le dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Sin embargo, su aparente molestia cesó en unos segundos. Su semblante se relajó considerablemente, y una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Se recostó contra el ojiazul. Su cabeza descansaba ahora contra el cuello del romano.

-Por cierto, gracias por haberme cuidado estos días. Me siento mejor ahora. Creo que estaré bien-

-¿Y se supone que esa es una noticia buena o mala?- preguntó con humor el castaño.

-¡Seto!- exclamó el menor de ambos, casi con reproche. Pero no dijo nada más. Tan solo se mantuvo en esa cómoda posición. Cerró sus ojos, y se concentró en percibir la varonil fragancia propia del romano.

Se sentía realmente protegido ahí, en los brazos del ojiazul. Sentía un sentimiento de pertenencia, como si él hubiera sido hecho para estar cerca del castaño.

Y aunque quizás no se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta, se sentía… en casa.

Daría lo que fuera por quedarse así para siempre.

**000**

Magi: POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN! Ya sé que supuestamente el lemon venía en el siguiente capítulo pero… pero… pero!... tendrá que esperar uno o dos capítulo más… En un review me dijeron que quizás era muy pronto para el lemon, dado que Yami apenas está comenzando a recuperarse. Y después de analizarlo, me di cuenta de que es verdad.

¡Así que no me maten! El lemon vendrá, lo prometo! Solo lo atrasaré un poco. Además, no solo leen mi fic por el lemon… ¿o sí? O.o

Bueno, pasando a otro tema. Me parece que no hay aclaraciones para este capítulo.

Agradecimientos a **Mitsuki Asakura, niko-chan, Yami224, Azula1991, Atami no Tsuki, Akia-Usagi, angelegipcio, Kimiyu, Carmin Diethel **por sus reviews!

Hasta la próxima!

Ja ne!


	20. Chapter 20

**Flor de loto**

**Capítulo 20**

Su completa atención estaba centrada en el objeto que estaba frente a él. En su mente, planeaba una estrategia que fuera útil y que pudiera llevarlo a la victoria. Era bastante difícil descifrar la lógica de aquello, pero confiaba en que podría ganar si se lo proponía.

Por unos cuantos segundos, alzó la mirada, encontrando frente a él y al otro lado de la mesa, a Yami. El joven esperaba su jugada pacientemente.

De manera lenta, muy lenta, buscó la pieza escogida con su mano, esa pieza que formaba parte importante de su estrategia.

Pero tan pronto la tocó, pudo notar que una sonrisa triunfal comenzaba a notarse en los labios del egipcio.

De inmediato se retractó de su jugada. Alejó su mano y se concentró en el tablero.

Tenía que existir alguna estrategia que le ayudara.

-Estás acorralado, Moki- escuchó la voz femenina. Sus ojos grises se enfocaron en la joven rubia.

-Gracias por tu apoyo- murmuró con sarcasmo. Claudia solamente rió por lo bajo.

Segundos pasaron, en los que el hermano del emperador puso toda su atención en el juego.

Pero poco después un suspiro de resignación escapó de su boca.

-No importa la pieza que escoja, igual voy a perder- afirmó. Tomó entonces la pieza que pensaba utilizar desde el principio y la movió al espacio que estaba adelante. –Tu turno- susurró luego.

Inmediatamente, Yami tomó una de sus piezas y la utilizó para capturar la del menor.

-Me rindo- murmuró Mokuba, alzando ambas manos en un gesto exagerado. –No puedo con esto. No lo entiendo- profirió.

-Pero vas bien, Moki- afirmó Claudia.

-Yami ya sacó casi todas sus piezas del tablero… yo solo he sacado cuatro- se quejó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Lo haces bien, Mokuba. Es apenas tu segundo juego. Yo he jugado al Senet durante toda mi vida- habló el ojirubí. Sí, el juego que tenía frente a él era egipcio. De hecho, era quizás el más popular de su tierra. Desde niño había jugado al Senet, ya fuera con sus maestros o con su hermano. De hecho, también lo hizo en más de una ocasión con su padre.

Era bastante reconfortante tener a alguien con quien jugarlo allí. Aunque Mokuba insistía en que no entendía bien las reglas; solo requería práctica.

-Deberías decirle a mi hermano. Él es bastante bueno en este tipo de juegos- profirió el chico.

-No creo que tenga tiempo- murmuró el ojirubí. No mentía, desde que comenzó a recuperarse, cuatro días atrás, veía cada vez menos al emperador. De hecho, eran pocas las veces en las que tenía la oportunidad de siquiera hablarle al ojiazul.

Claro, entendía que el castaño tenía deberes con los que debía cumplir, y con los cuales se había retrasado por estar cuidando de él. Pero de todas maneras, esto no evitaba que se sintiera solo. O quizás se estaba convirtiendo en una persona consentida. Era una posibilidad, aunque no era una que le agradara en lo absoluto.

Pero no podía negar, que le gustaba bastante tener toda la atención de Seto.

Tal vez de verdad se estaba convirtiendo en un adolescente mimado.

-Ha estado ocupado estos días porque ha tenido que ponerse al día con sus deberes- afirmó Mokuba.

-Entiendo eso… pero no lo sé. A veces siento que me está ignorando a propósito- susurró el ojirubí. Quizás solo estaba malinterpretando el asunto. Después de todo, el ojiazul no tenía razón para ignorarlo.

Aunque las últimas palabras que le había dirigido el castaño no fueron nada amables. La noche anterior, había logrado quedarse despierto para esperar al romano. Simplemente quería hablarle, de lo que fuera. Solo para reafirmarse a sí mismo que no estaba siendo ignorado; que Seto solo estaba demasiado ocupado.

Pero tan pronto abrió la boca, el ojiazul lo interrumpió, diciéndole, o gritándole mejor dicho, que estaba cansado, que necesitaba dormir y que por lo tanto no estaba de humor para conversar. Y para cerrar con broche de oro, ambos durmieron separados, uno a cada extremo de la cama.

Estaba bastante confundido por la repentina y extraña actitud del emperador. Y no podía más que pensar que el romano lo ignoraba.

-Yami, pero qué dices. Mi hermano solo está muy ocupado- afirmó Mokuba, al parecer con bastante seguridad.

Yami suspiró y sonrió ligeramente. Era bueno poder mirar de nuevo a los ojos al menor. Después del pequeño… incidente, en donde Mokuba había visto una escena bastante comprometedora entre él y Seto, le había costado bastante superar su vergüenza. Pero el chico parecía haber olvidado todo; o al menos eso aparentaba.

-Supongo que tienes razón-

**000**

El dolor inundó su mano, cuando arrastró sin piedad el cuchillo sobre su palma. Sin embargo, su semblante se mantuvo neutral. No demostraría debilidad frente a un dios.

Cuando la sangre comenzó a correr, estiró el brazo y cerró el puño. Las gotas de sangre cayeron en el altar.

Y mientras los sacerdotes del templo le suplicaban a Marte que aceptara la ofrenda de sangre, sus pensamientos lo arrastraban a un torbellino de preocupaciones.

Su vida parecía presentar un problema tras otro. Primero, el asunto con el príncipe egipcio. Días enteros había pasado inmerso en la preocupación respecto a la salud de Yami. Sí, admitía que se había preocupado. El egipcio era de cierta forma su responsabilidad.

Pero Yami estaba bien ahora y los demás problemas empezaron entonces a cobrar importancia. Había estado tan ocupado estos días que había ignorado completamente al egipcio. De hecho, la última vez que el menor intentó iniciar una conversación, lo mandó a callar con rudeza.

No era culpa de Yami, pero no podía contenerse.

Los rumores de una aparente rebelión circulaban por toda Roma. El general de más confianza de su ejército lo había puesto al tanto. Y si bien nada estaba confirmado, se aseguraría de verificar la situación antes de partir.

Y quedaban pocos días antes de que esto sucediera. Mokuba ya lo sabía. Yami, por otra parte, no tenía idea. No imaginaba realmente cuál sería la reacción del egipcio cuando le dijera que iría al frente de las legiones. Aunque conociendo al berrinchoso príncipe, quizás haría un escándalo.

Le costaba admitirlo, pero el solo hecho de pensar en el hermoso joven parecía aplacar un poco sus nervios.

-La ofrenda de este ciudadano ha sido recibida por Marte. Él, poderoso guerrero, le dará la victoria en toda batalla- Tan pronto escuchó eso, se alejó del altar. Había terminado. Solo esperaba que Marte de verdad estuviera de su lado.

Pero claro, cómo no lo estaría, si había sido él quien mandó a construir ese templo.

Tan pronto caminó fuera del recinto, un esclavo se acercó con la intención de vendar su mano. Le permitió hacerlo, aunque se negó a detenerse.

Un sentimiento de gran impotencia lo inundó.

Y pensó en Yami.

El joven estaba en buenas condiciones. Pero para qué engañarse, el ojirubí se sentiría mal otra vez. Era solo cuestión de tiempo. No podía retrasar para siempre la noticia de que el faraón había muerto.

Ya lo sabía, era fácil de saberlo. Él no podía hacer feliz a Yami. Por eso, lo había ignorado esos días. Sí, tenía mucho trabajo y muchas preocupaciones, pero aceptaba ahora que la razón principal de su comportamiento había sido esa.

Quizás el menor aceptaría la situación. Tal vez no le afectaría tanto la muerte de su padre. ¿Pero hasta cuándo duraría su tranquilidad? Había visto claramente el semblante herido del ojirubí la noche anterior, cuando le había gritado que cerrara la boca. No había podido controlarse.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que hiciera sufrir a Yami otra vez? ¿Y otra vez? ¿Y otra vez?

No sabía por qué, pero desde que había visto al egipcio enfermar después de comer aquellos hongos, ese tipo de pensamientos lo habían inundado.

El culpable no había sido atrapado. El riesgo seguía ahí.

Y pronto, él se iría. Y la idea de dejar solo a Yami era simplemente… impensable. Ese príncipe no podría cuidarse solo. Era demasiado distraído y confiado como para hacerlo.

Con respecto a Egipto ya había tomado su decisión. Con respecto a Yami… no.

Cerró sus ojos de pronto, cuando la luz cegadora del sol apareció de repente. Había salido del templo.

Cuando ajustó su vista a la luz, caminó hacia su caballo. Varios guardas lo cuidaban, y esperaban además su llegada.

Antes de subir, miró por unos segundos sus alrededores. A las personas que caminaban, a las edificaciones y estatuas que lo rodeaban.

Este era su imperio. Realmente nunca se había detenido a mirar los detalles.

Ser emperador era una maldición y una bendición al mismo tiempo. Aunque en ocasiones, la maldición parecía sobrepasar cualquier otra cosa. Demasiada responsabilidad, demasiadas ataduras. Tenía al alcance todo lo que cualquier hombre pudiera desear, pero nunca obtenía que lo que realmente quería.

A veces, le costaba entenderse a sí mismo.

Suspiró y volvió la atención hacia su caballo blanco. Y fue apenas se montó en él, que los gritos comenzaron a escucharse.

-¡Emperador, emperador!- Gritos de aparente angustia, que llamaron su atención. Pudo ver claramente, cómo las personas se hacían a un lado para permitirle el paso a quienes gritaban.

Sus soldados de inmediato estuvieron alertas, colocándose frente a él como una barrera.

Pero en lugar de atacar, dejaron escapar gemidos de sorpresa y se hicieron a un lado.

La confusión se adentró en el ojiazul, pero solo hasta ser reemplazada por la incredulidad.

-Señor, muy malas noticias- El maltrecho soldado venía empapado en sangre, y parecía haber corrido durante días enteros. Su armadura se notaba incompleta y deshecha en la coraza. El soldado que venía con él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

-Habla ahora- ordenó, apretando con los puños las riendas de su caballo. Esto no podía ser bueno.

-Nos tomaron por sorpresa. Eran legiones romanas contra legiones romanas- explicó, casi sin aire.

-En el sur del imperio ha comenzado una rebelión. Aparentemente, una de las legiones rebeldes ha nombrado a su propio emperador-

El ojiazul se mantuvo en silencio. Al aparecer, esto ya no sería una guerra para conquistar nuevas tierras.

Ser emperador de verdad era una maldición otorgada por los dioses.

Pero si así tenía que ser, perfecto. Después de acabar con el intento de rebelión tendría tiempo de sobra para continuar con sus planes originales. Claro, eso si salía con vida.

-¿Señor?-

-Prepara a las legiones. Todas las que estén de mi lado. Quiero que estén listas en cuatro días- ordenó.

-Pueden prepararse en dos…-

-Cuatro días- repitió con firmeza, no dejando espacio para más insistencia.

-Sí señor, como ordene-

El castaño no prestó más atención al asunto. En todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera había mostrado expresión alguna en su semblante. Aunque estaba claro, que el sentimiento de incertidumbre crecía en su pecho.

**000**

-Por lo que veo el príncipe ese sigue vivo- susurró entre dientes el hombre.

-¿Y ya tiene planeado lo que va a hacer ahora?- preguntó el otro, sonriendo con burla y malicia.

-Por supuesto. Solo asegúrate de no fallar esta vez-

-Le recuerdo que no he fallado. Hice lo que me pidió- corrigió.

-Está bien. Déjame decirlo de otra forma. Asegúrate de que el egipcio esté muerto antes de irte-

-Haré lo que el cliente pida-

**000**

Cuando el ojiazul finalmente llegó a su palacio, lo primero que encontró al entrar fue a un egipcio de semblante firme. Parecía dispuesto a algo, y sabía bien a qué.

Sin embargo, no quería lidiar con esto ahora.

No era que no quisiera ver a Yami, simplemente tenía mucho en qué pensar.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu mano?- Ese era Yami, siempre preocupado por su bienestar. Aún no sabía qué había hecho para merecer la preocupación del egipcio.

Aún así, ignoró la pregunta, y de forma casi obstinada, continuó con su camino sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada al menor.

Dicho joven apretó los puños. Estaba cansado de ser ignorado de esa forma. No entendía qué había hecho mal.

-¿Querías que muriera?- preguntó, casi con tristeza. Pero sonrió cuando notó cómo el ojiazul se detenía en seco.

-No digas estupideces, Yami- Finalmente, el castaño se dignó a dirigirle la palabra.

-Solo me parece cuestionable que hayas comenzado a ignorarme tan pronto mi salud mejoró- explicó el egipcio.

-El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, príncipe- Después de esas palabras siguió con su camino. Pero solo segundos después, el sonido de pasos apresurados inundó el lugar. Y una mano en su brazo lo obligó a detenerse.

-¿No crees que ya me has ignorado bastante?- la pregunta se escuchó teñido de resentimiento y confusión. Claro, el egipcio no tenía ni idea del por qué sucedía lo que sucedía.

-No lo suficiente- afirmó el ojiazul, soltándose bruscamente del agarre del más bajo.

-Seto, no entiendo qué está sucediendo. Todo estaba bien y ahora…- Cuando alzó la mirada, que tan solo segundos atrás había bajado, notó con indignación que el castaño proseguía con su camino.

Si el emperador creía que se rendiría tan fácil, estaba muy equivocado.

Caminó de nuevo hacia él, e intentó detenerlo. Pero tan pronto su mano tomó el brazo del ojiazul, éste se dio la vuelta.

Después de eso, solo resonó el sonido de la cachetada.

Sin creer lo que había ocurrido, el ojirubí se llevó la mano a su mejilla. Pero el ardor que sintió al tocarla, comprobó que no estaba alucinando.

No podía creer que hubieran vuelto a lo mismo.

Por su parte, el castaño solo miraba su mano como si fuera la cosa más repugnante que había visto.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que hiciera sufrir a Yami otra vez? Esa pregunta se la había hecho en el templo. Y ya tenía la respuesta. Todos los días, y quizás más de una vez al día. Con una simple acción o una simple palabra.

Ser emperador era una maldición. Podía tener lo que cualquier hombre anhelaba, pero sabiendo que nunca conseguiría lo que verdaderamente deseaba.

Quizás fue tonto de su parte haberse permitido a sí mismo acercarse tanto a Yami. Algo así no era bueno para él, ni mucho menos para el egipcio. Sabía que algún día acabaría. ¿No era mejor ahorrarse todo ese problema?

Él era quizás la persona con más enemigos en el mundo. Era estúpido poner en riesgo al ojirubí por deseos egoístas. ¿Cuántas veces el menor había sufrido por su culpa?

-¿Por qué?- Se atrevió a juntar sus ojos con los acusadores del príncipe. Por unos segundos, pensó que quizás era mejor ganarse el odio de Yami que su aprecio.

Pero sabía bien, que era posible que le doliera saber que el ojirubí lo odiaba.

No; no solo sería doloroso. Sería agonizante.

Yami era suyo. Lo quería para él y solo para él. Era suyo y de nadie más. Ahora, mañana y para siempre. Esa posesividad que sentía no se iría. Lo sabía bien. Era la primera vez que sentía tanta sobreprotección. Ese sentimiento no se iría tan fácilmente.

Yami era suyo, y maldito todo aquel que se atreviera a ponerle un solo dedo encima. Solo él tenía derecho de besarlo, solo él podía dormir a su lado. Solo él y _nadie _más.

A veces no entendía sus pensamientos. Parecían contradecirse uno a otro.

Pero en ese momento sabía algo. Aunque esto acabara pronto. Solo por ese minuto, Yami le pertenecía.

Aunque tuviera que terminar con lo que nunca debió ser. En ese segundo; en ese ínfimo lapso de tiempo…

Yami era suyo. Y él haría bien las cosas. Esta vez no lastimaría más al ojirubí. Y si tenía que encadenarse a la pared para no hacer algo estúpido, que así fuera.

-No entiendo. ¿Qué hice mal esta vez? Todo iba bien y de pron… ¡mhp!- El egipcio abrió sus ojos en impresión, cuando sus palabras fueron callados por un beso. El romano lo besaba, casi con desesperación. De hecho, fue solo hasta entonces que notó que ahora se encontraba contra la pared.

Al principio, la sorpresa no le permitió moverse. Empero, poco a poco recuperó el control sobre sí mismo.

Pero no pudo evitar caer rendido ante aquella caricia.

Correspondió el beso con la misma desesperación, aferrándose con los brazos al cuello del ojiazul. Gimió levemente cuando el castaño lo empujó más contra la pared. Su cintura se encontraba aprisionada por los brazos del gobernante.

Se mantuvieron así por quizás un minuto y medio.

El romano se alejó entonces, dándole al egipcio un último pequeño beso en los labios.

Sus ojos azules miraron aquel bello rostro, notando una lágrima que resbalaba por la mejilla lastimada del ojirubí.

Con la misma mano indigna que había utilizado para golpear al joven, tocó con suavidad aquella tersa mejilla. El egipcio, giró levemente el rostro que señal de temor, pero se dejó llevar cuando la acción del ojiazul no le causó dolor alguno.

Cuando el romano terminó de limpiar la lágrima, volvió a centrar su atención en el más bajo.

-Tenemos que hablar- No podía retrasar más lo inevitable. Además, no era justo para Yami no conocer sobre la muerte de su padre. –Pero antes… vamos a cenar- agregó. Decidió que era mejor comer antes, porque de seguro Yami se negaría a hacerlo después de saber lo que había sucedido.

El ojirubí asintió, mostrando una leve sonrisa.

El castaño aprovechó el momento para archivar en su mente aquella imagen. No sabía si esa sería la última vez en mucho tiempo que vería la sonrisa del menor.

**000**

Magi: creo que les debo una gran disculpa. Sé que me tardé **demasiado** en actualizar. Pero fue un bloqueo total. Escribí tres capítulos diferentes y ninguno me gustó… y al fin la santa inspiración llegó. Cuando terminé, grité varias veces de la emoción y casi lloro xD

Sé que está corto, pero espero que eso se arregle en el siguiente capítulo. Que por dicha lo tengo bien planeado en mi mente así que espero que no me dé ningún bloqueo.

Tengo que decirlo, la próxima semana empiezan los exámenes así que estaré un poco ocupada. Y después de eso empiezan las presentaciones de los proyectos -.- Pero haré lo posible por actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.

Por cierto, sip, mi péname antes era MagiGirl, pero después lo cambié por MagiDunkelheit n.n Y Roma de HBO es mi serie favorita. Tengo toda la colección en versión especial. He sacado bastante información de ahí, sin embargo, no me he basado en esa serie para escribir el fic. Aunque sí fue después de ver esa serie, que pensé en escribir un fic de Roma. Pero la idea principal, me llegó mientras escuchaba la canción "Fate" de Bleak. Es una de las canciones más hermosas que he escuchado. Y creo que se puede asemejar bastante con este fic. Si les interesa escucharla háganmelo saber para subirla al Skydrive.

Y sobre Claudia, realmente no me había dado cuenta de que su descripción es similar a la de Rebeca xD Pero nop, Claudia no está basado en ella. Fue mera coincidencia que ni yo había notado n.n

Agradecimientos a **Yami224, niko-chan, Azula1991, Atami no Tsuki, Akia-Usagi, Mitsuki Asakura, Elsa Agabo, Kimiyu, manita chio, Nickte Lawliet, Rita **por sus reviews. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo n.n

Y un agradecimiento también para **angelegipcio**, quien me dedicó un lindo video en youtube. Y además de ser prideshipping tiene audio de Lady Gaga, quien es una de mis cantantes favoritas n.n Qué coincidencia, Lady Gaga es prácticamente la única cantante pop que escucho.

Y creo que eso sería todo por ahora.

Nos vemos

Ja ne!


	21. Chapter 21

**Flor de loto**

**Capítulo 21**

El silencio que reinaba en el lugar no le permitía comer a gusto. Eso, sin mencionar que había perdido el apetito desde minutos atrás.

Se concentraba entonces en mirar hacia la pared más cercana y veía de reojo las acciones del ojiazul, quien tampoco parecía tener mucho apetito. De hecho, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo único que le había visto tomar era el vino, que se encontraba dentro de una copa de oro.

Decidió dejar de admirar la pared y permitió que sus ojos carmesí se concentraran de lleno en la mano vendada del romano.

-¿Qué le sucedió a tu mano?- se atrevió a preguntar, rompiendo con el incómodo silencio.

-No has comido nada- Rodó los ojos cuando recibió una respuesta muy diferente a la que esperaba.

-No tengo hambre. Solo quiero saber qué le pasó a tu mano- insistió. No se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

Hubo silencio por unos momentos. El gobernante pareció concentrar su atención en los hermosos mosaicos del piso, que mostraban coloridas imágenes que tan solo demostraban lujo y riqueza.

Un suspiro de aparente resignación escapó de su boca. Un gesto, que extrañó al egipcio.

-¿Seto?-

-Ofrecí una ofrenda de sangre a uno de mis dioses. No es nada grave- afirmó el castaño.

El ojirubí dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Aunque no tenía en claro si se sentía aliviado por saber la razón detrás de la mano vendada del romano, o por el hecho de que el ojiazul finalmente le contestó.

Sin embargo, el alivio duró poco. La situación aún se le hacía tensa. Sabía claramente que algo le estaba ocultando el castaño. Y realmente, no pensaba que fuera algo bueno.

-¿Qué sucede? Has estado actuando extraño desde hace días- Al fin, decidió volver a insistir con ese tema. –Y me atrevo a decir que todo esto tiene algo que ver conmigo. Me has estado ignorando todos estos días- agregó, sentándose en su asiento. Aquella posición que utilizaban los romanos para comer todavía se le hacía incómoda.

El romano no dio palabra. Sabía bien que no podía retrasar más el asunto, pero no sabía cómo empezar.

Aunque bueno, si lo pensaba detenidamente, estaba claro que lo más importante para Yami era su familia. Así que imaginaba que después de informarle al joven acerca de la muerte de su padre, no tendría que dar más explicaciones. A Yami ciertamente no le interesaría saber que se iría a la guerra.

No quería admitirlo, pero muy dentro de sí, sentía casi envidia por aquellos afortunados egipcios que siempre ocuparían el primer lugar en la vida del ojirubí.

¿Pero qué podía esperar? Yami había llegado a Roma por obligación. El príncipe tan solo estaba cumpliendo con su deber.

Él era el idiota, que se había dejado embelesar.

Se permitió a sí mismo sonreír con ironía. ¿Estaba aceptando acaso aquello que se había empeñado en negar? ¿Que quizás el joven que estaba a su lado, mirándolo con tanta confusión que era casi adorable, ocupaba gran parte de un corazón que nunca pensó que poseía?

-Seto, ¿qué sucede?- insistió el menor.

El ojiazul finalmente lo miró a los ojos. Estaba claro que el príncipe no desistiría esta vez. Y ya conocía ese lado obstinado del ojirubí. El egipcio seguiría preguntándole hasta el cansancio.

De todas formas, no era esta una situación de la pudiera escapar.

Quién lo diría. Él era el emperador de Roma. Había hecho cosas crueles en su vida. Había asesinado, planeado guerras en las que morían miles de personas. Y sin embargo, le costaba decirle a Yami algo tan simple, y que tenía tan poco significado para él. La muerte del faraón no le afectaba en nada. Al contrario, era una gran oportunidad, que estaba desaprovechando intencionalmente.

Retiró la mirada de la de Yami, y sacó de entre sus ropas un papiro.

No podía retrasar más algo que era inevitable.

-Es para ti- afirmó, mientras le ofrecía aquel objeto al egipcio.

La inseguridad se apoderó de inmediato de cada uno de los sentidos del príncipe. Estaba claro, que lo que fuera que estuviera escrito en ese papiro, no era algo bueno. El solo semblante del romano bastaba para confirmárselo.

Por su mente pasaron miles de posibilidades. Y si el emperador había rechazado… no, no podía ser. Nada malo había ocurrido entre ambos. Pero entonces, ¿por qué el ojiazul lo había ignorado estos días?

Le costó trabajo desenrollar el papiro, puesto que sus manos temblaban. Su corazón latía tan fuerte, que no le extrañaría si de pronto se salía de su pecho.

Estaba a punto de recibir malas noticias. Lo sabía bien.

Cuando finalmente logró extender el papel, notó que el mensaje estaba escrito en egipcio. Sintió alivio y al mismo tiempo tensión. Eso comprobaba, que aquella nota provenía de Egipto y no de Roma.

Y comenzó a leer.

El romano, mientras tanto, centraba su atención en la pared más cercana. No quería ver el semblante del egipcio. No quería ver su reacción.

Pero sí pudo escuchar el sonido incesante del papiro, que era producido por el temblor en las manos del ojirubí, y que con cada segundo se intensificaba.

Sí pudo escuchar aquel primer y único sollozo.

Pudo escuchar claramente, los pasos acelerados de Yami.

Y supo entonces que estaba solo. Y comprobó esto cuando miró el asiento que poco tiempo atrás había ocupado el egipcio. Estaba vacío.

El alivio y la zozobra acudieron.

Finalmente, se quitaba un peso de encima.

Pero al mismo tiempo, había esperado secretamente que el bello ojirubí buscara consuelo en sus brazos. Había esperado sentir aquel frágil cuerpo aferrándose al suyo.

Empero, ¿a quién quería engañar? Sin importar cuán fuerte lo abrazara el egipcio, él se negaría a abrazarlo de vuelta. No importaba cuánto sufrimiento se reflejara en las facciones del menor, él jamás le daría palabras de consuelo. Porque era estúpido. Porque rebajarse a ese nivel solo era una muestra de debilidad.

Yami no merecía ese tipo de tratos, pero no podía ofrecerle más.

Y por esa razón…

**000**

-Te notas extrañamente alegre hoy, Senador- profirió la mujer, mientras llevaba con su mano una uva a su boca.

Había notado el cambiado carácter del hombre desde que lo había visto llegar, pero no había comentado al respecto ya que su esposo estaba presente. Pero ahora que se había retirado por unos momentos, su curiosidad había vuelto.

Aunque imaginaba a qué se debía el comportamiento del otro.

-¿Puedes imaginarte siquiera… todo lo que haríamos con ese oro egipcio?- interrogó el hombre, la codicia asomándose en cada palabra.

La mujer sonrió. No se había equivocado. Pero después de todo, en este asunto no había margen de error.

Centró su atención en una de las muchas lámparas de aceite que estaban cerca, iluminando aquel lujoso salón. Su casa era una de las más lujosas de Roma. Su esposo poseía incontables riquezas.

Ella había conocido la miseria. La pobreza nunca se vestía con hermosos mosaicos y paredes decoradas exquisitamente.

Pero ahora, tenía esclavos a su servicio y comida digna de un rey.

Aunque en ocasiones, eso se volvía rutinario.

-Así que finalmente has hecho desaparecer a ese príncipe- susurró. Un asunto como ese le debería resultar indiferente. No le afectaba en nada.

-Aún no. Pero mañana todo acabará-

Pero aún así, sus sentimientos no parecieron mantenerse neutrales.

Ella había amado, muchos años atrás. Y los dioses le habían arrebatado a quien había amado.

No importaba cuantas riquezas poseyera ahora, ni aún el hecho de que su esposo era un político importante, ni tampoco que ahora estuviera al mismo nivel social del mismísimo emperador. Siempre existía una especie de vacío. Aunque lo ocultaba detrás de su arrogante comportamiento.

El emperador y ella tenían varias similitudes. Mañana, se agregaría una más a la lista.

Ella por su parte, se limitaría a ser una espectadora.

Pues no todos los finales estaban destinados a ser felices.

**000**

Cuando abrió la puerta y entró a su habitación, no esperaba ver algo bueno. La sola reacción de Yami había dejado en claro que las cosas irían de mal en peor.

Aún así, fue bastante duro mirar al joven, arrodillado en el suelo, con cientos de piezas de oro rodeándolo. Sabía ya lo que representaba aquello. El ojirubí había desarmado aquel rompecabezas en forma de pirámide invertida.

El egipcio no estaba llorando, pero era fácil notar su condición de tristeza y pérdida.

Por unos momentos, dudó en lo que debía hacer luego. Pero cuando lo meditó bien, supo que acercarse, o siquiera hablarle a Yami estaba fuera de discusión. Iba a respetar el aparente estado de duelo del menor. Era su pérdida, y no podía meterse con eso. Aunque aún tenía algo más que decirle, esperaría hasta que el joven se encontrara más calmado.

Decidió entonces ir a darse un baño. Había tenido un día bastante agitado. No le vendría mal un relajador baño de agua caliente.

Procuró atravesar la habitación sin tener que acercarse demasiado al egipcio, quien ni siquiera se movió al escuchar sus pasos. El joven parecía estar perdido en otro mundo.

Pero no esperaba más. Ya sabía lo importante que era para Yami su familia. A diferencia de él, el príncipe parecía haber tenido un buen padre. Era bastante lógico que actuara de esa forma.

Tan pronto entró al baño, un esclavo se acercó, con el objetivo de quitarle la estorbosa toga. Cuando esa tarea fue cumplida, fue sencillo quitarse la túnica que vestía por debajo de la toga.

Mientras entraba al agua, sus pensamientos seguían dirigiéndose a Yami. Aún tenía algo más que decirle. Y basándose en el presente estado del egipcio, imaginaba que le parecerían excelentes noticias. De hecho, estaba casi seguro de que la decisión que había tomado haría feliz al menor.

Sí, quizás podía hacer feliz a Yami después de todo.

Se sentó contra una de las orillas de la terma, la cual tenía un asiento de piedra a todo su largo. El agua caliente al golpear su piel le transmitía un plácido sentimiento de relajación. Su mano le ardía, pero era fácil ignorar aquello.

Cerró los ojos e intentó descansar por un momento, aunque su mente se empeñaba en impedirle hacer tal cosa. Pero debía de aprovechar esta situación. En cuatro días ya no tendría comodidades como esa.

En realidad, no le preocupaba ni le ponía nervioso el saber que iría a la guerra. Aquello era solamente un deber más con el que debía cumplir. Lo que sí le preocupaba, eran las personas que dejaba atrás en una ciudad que quizás dejaría de ser segura. Mokuba, claro, encabezaba la lista.

Si bien confiaba en que un intento tan patético de rebelión como el actual sería fácil de extinguir, no podía asegurar algo que solo conocían los dioses. Además, los rebeldes habían acabado por completo con dos de sus legiones. Pero a su parecer, no eran más que perros que seguían a su líder. Era tan fácil como cortar la cabeza, para que el cuerpo dejara de moverse.

Escuchó de pronto pasos en aquella habitación. Pero descartó abrir los ojos, pues pensó que quizás era algún esclavo. En ocasiones, aquellos objetos parecían ser más una molestia que unos simples servidores.

Sin embargo, supo que no podía ser un esclavo, cuando escuchó el sonido del agua. Alguien había entrado a la terma.

Abrió entonces sus ojos, sus sentidos agudizándose.

Pero el estado de alerta despareció, para ser reemplazado por la incredulidad y sorpresa, cuando miró a la persona que menos esperaba ver en esos momentos.

Observó al joven avanzar hacia él, casi con desesperación. Intentó leer la expresión del menor, pero no pudo entender una sola de las muchas emociones que mostraba aquel rostro.

Y entonces, un pequeño cuerpo se aferró al suyo con fuerza.

El delicioso aroma que se esparció por el lugar, no le dejó dudas de que era Yami quien lo abrazaba.

Jamás pensó que aquello que había esperado se hiciera realidad. De hecho, no entendía por qué el egipcio buscaría consuelo en él, si imaginaba que el joven ya sabía que no recibiría nada de su parte.

Pero al menor no pareció importarle no recibir ninguna muestra de comprensión de parte del ojiazul. Simplemente, se mantuvo abrazado al castaño.

Sabía bien que jamás escucharía alguna palabra de entendimiento provenir del romano. Era bastante obvio que el emperador no lo abrazaría. Sin embargo, el solo hecho de estar cerca de él, bastaba para calmar el dolor de su pérdida. La sola presencia del castaño, apagaba la llama del desconsuelo. Estar así, en esa posición, hacía que la muerte de su padre no doliera tanto.

Había salido del comedor tan pronto leyó aquel mensaje, no porque quisiera alejarse del ojiazul. Simplemente, sintió la necesidad de estar solo unos momentos.

Pero cuando escuchó al romano entrar a la habitación, sintió una profunda necesidad de acercársele.

Era obvia para él la razón de sus acciones.

Lo amaba… lo amaba tanto…

No seguiría negándolo. Lo que sentía hacia el emperador era algo sumamente fuerte.

La muerte de su padre lo entristecía, pero sabía que todo estaría bien mientras Seto estuviera a su lado.

-Yami, hay algo más que debo decirte- Las palabras del ojiazul le transmitieron temor. No quería más malas noticias.

Pero de todas formas, asintió contra el pecho del castaño.

Hubo silencio por varios segundos, hasta el punto en el que el príncipe pensó que el romano se había arrepentido.

Sin embargo, la voz del emperador refutó su pensamiento.

-Hay una rebelión en el sur. Varias legiones han llegado tan lejos como para declarar a su propio emperador- profirió el gobernante. De inmediato, sintió cómo el menor ejercía fuerza en su agarre.

Los hermosos ojos carmesí del egipcio se encontraron con los azules suyos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó, con obvia inseguridad. Esto no parecía ser bueno en lo absoluto.

El ojiazul procuró concentrar su atención en la pared más cercana y no en esos ojos. Quizás ahora Yami interpretaría la situación como algo malo, pero pronto, sería todo lo contrario.

-En cuatro días iré a la guerra-

La noticia parecía caerle al egipcio como un balde de agua fría. Había pensado tan solo minutos atrás que mientras Seto estuviera a su lado todo estaría bien… ¿y ahora resulta que el romano se iría? ¿Y a una guerra?

¿Cómo sabría que nada malo iba a sucederle? ¿Cómo sabría si iba a regresar del todo?

-Pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo?- preguntó. Quería preguntar muchísimas otras cosas, pero fue eso lo único que pudo pronunciar.

-No lo sé. Días, meses… o quién sabe, quizás años-

-¿Años? No es justo. No puedes dejarme aquí- finalmente, dejó escapar lo que sentía en quejas y lágrimas. Sí, había hecho un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar cuando supo lo de su padre, pero esto era demasiado. ¿Cómo podría vivir tranquilo, sin saber si el ojiazul estaba bien? ¿Cómo podría dormir, comer… cómo haría tales cosas?

-No voy a dejarte aquí, Yami- sentenció el castaño. Había llegado la hora de hacerle saber a Yami la decisión que había tomado.

La felicidad y seguridad del ojirubí no estaba en Roma. La familia del egipcio siempre estaría en primer lugar.

Por eso, había tomado una decisión.

Era lo único que podía hacer para darle felicidad al menor.

-¿A qué te refieres?- interrogó el joven. No entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué de pronto todo se desplomó de esa forma? -¿Seto?- insistió, cuando miró el semblante del ojiazul. Estaba claro que el romano no estaba contento con lo que pensaba decir. Y eso, solo le causaba más inseguridad.

-Roma jamás será un lugar seguro para ti. Aún cuando acabe esta estúpida rebelión. Ya han intentado envenenarte… solo los dioses saben qué intentarán después- explicó el castaño. No quería seguir, pero ya había tomado una decisión.

-Seto, no entiendo qué quieres decirme- susurró el menor. Sus lágrimas se habían detenido, pero la angustia no. Su corazón latía rápidamente.

Se permitió a sí mismo cerrar sus ojos cuando el ojiazul lo besó. Pero el miedo se apoderó de él cuando sintió todas las emociones que conllevaba aquella caricia. Quizás el castaño no transmitía lo que sentía mediante palabras, pero él ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para leer sus acciones.

Y pudo jurar, que sintió verdadero tormento y opresión en ese beso. Fue tan fuerte, que tuvo que separarse de manera brusca.

Cuando miró el semblante del romano, pudo casi afirmar que había algún tipo de emoción negativa allí. Pero el ojiazul aún podía esconder sus emociones detrás de una expresión neutral. No pudo entonces distinguir qué era lo que veía.

-Te juro, por mis dioses, que mientras yo o alguno de mi familia esté al frente de este imperio, ningún daño le sobrevendrá, ni a ti, ni a tu familia, ni a tu pueblo-

Los ojos del egipcio se abrieron en gran impresión al escuchar aquello.

La incredulidad lo golpeó con fuerza. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando.

-Quieres decir… que…- murmuró. Las lágrimas, esta vez de alegría, comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Y estalló en júbilo, cuando el miró al emperador asentir.

Se olvidó de la compostura, y en cambio se aferró al cuello del ojiazul, mientras repetía una y otra vez palabras de agradecimiento. Y entre esas palabras, reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

Había conseguido uno de sus mayores anhelos. Más años de libertad para su pueblo. Entendía perfectamente que un acuerdo de ese tipo no era permanente. Nadie podía afirmar que si en treinta años, un nuevo emperador, ajeno a la familia del ojiazul, tomaba el poder, respetaría un acuerdo que no le concernía.

Pero había llegado ahí a abogar por más años de libertad. No una eternidad, solamente más años. Y lo había conseguido.

Ahora sabía, que se había enamorado de la persona correcta. Sabía que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

-Tienes ahora algo bueno que informarle a tu pueblo. Puedo asegurar que estarán gozosos de tener a su príncipe de vuelta-

Sus acciones se detuvieron en seco. ¿Qué había dicho el emperador?

-¿De vuelta?- preguntó, sintiendo cómo la alegría del momento se derrumbaba.

-Vas a volver a Egipto- Finalmente lo había dicho. Aquella difícil decisión que había tomado.

Pero era mejor así. Yami estaría a salvo. En Roma, había demasiado peligro. No pensaba arriesgar la seguridad del menor por un deseo egoísta.

Además, solo quería hacer feliz al ojirubí. Y esta era la única forma de lograrlo.

Para Yami, su familia siempre estaría en primer lugar.

Esos egipcios… no sabían lo afortunados que eran.

Sin embargo, la confusión se presentó, cuando escuchó varios sollozos escapar de aquel frágil cuerpo. Y cuando miró el semblante del menor, no pudo entender por qué había tanta tristeza y no felicidad.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que el egipcio se había alejado. Lo miró atravesar la terma y salir de ella; escuchó los apresurados pasos y el agua que caía incesante del cuerpo mojado del príncipe, el cual apenas estaba cubierto por un faldellín blanco.

¿Qué había sucedido? No había esperado una reacción como esa. Se supone que Yami estaría feliz.

Porque era su familia quien lo hacía verdaderamente feliz, ¿cierto?

**000**

Magi: nuevo capítulo, nuevo drama xD Me parece que se está acercando el final n.n No es seguro todavía, pero según lo que tengo planeado, no falta mucho para cerrar el telón.

Lo había dicho en mi otro fic, Mente frágil, pero igual lo digo aquí. Voy a seguir actualizando cualquier día, no necesariamente los lunes. Intentaré hacerlo los lunes, pero si no puedo (como hoy, por ejemplo), actualizaré cualquier día de la semana.

Pasando a otro tema, creo que en el capítulo pasado, no especifiqué que Marte era el dios de la guerra.

Aclarando las dudas de los reviews. Yami dice que se siente en casa, por estar cerca de Seto. Creo que en este capítulo eso quedó claro, pero igual lo menciono para que no queden dudas n.n La canción de la que les hablé ya está subida en mi skydrive, la dirección está en mi perfil. Sobre el video que me dedicaron, en youtube lo pueden buscan como "seto kaiba's telephone (yamixseto)" y ahí sale. El tiempo que va a durar la guerra… ni idea xD Ya veremos qué sucederá n.n Y me parece que eso sería todo.

Agradecimientos a **Rita, yoyuki88, Natsuhi-san, niko-chan, Elsa Agabo, Azula1991, Mitsuki Asakura, Kira Lilei, Atami no Tsuki, Nickte Lawliet, angelegipcio **por sus reviews! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo n.n

Nos vemos

Ja ne!


	22. Chapter 22

**Flor de loto**

**Capítulo 22**

Cuando estuvo dispuesto a salir de la habitación, dirigió por unos segundos su mirada al silencioso egipcio.

El ojirubí estaba aún acostado, con las sábanas cubriéndole todo el cuerpo. Pero no dormía. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y miraban al vacío. El menor parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

Yami no le había dirigido la palabra desde la noche anterior. Y él simplemente había ignorado ese hecho. Por supuesto que no entendía la extraña actitud del joven, pero la idea de preguntar no le había cruzado por la mente.

Quizás el joven actuaba de esa forma debido a la muerte de su padre.

Realmente no creía que la idea de regresar a Egipto le causara tristeza al ojirubí. El solo pensamiento parecía irracional e ilógico.

Pero si Yami no quería hablar, él no iba a obligarlo.

Caminó, unos cinco pasos, cuando la voz del joven finalmente se escuchó.

-Si muero hoy, ¿llorarías?- La pregunta logró tomarlo por sorpresa. Y aunque intentó esconderla supo que Yami la había notado.

-Tus ocurrencias me desconciertan- habló, negándose a mirar al menor. ¿Por qué utilizaba Yami un tema tan desagradable como el de la muerte? ¿Acaso sabía lo mucho que le afectaba siquiera pensar en algo como eso? Dioses, la solo idea de lastimar al egipcio ya lo atormentaba lo suficiente.

Pero pensándolo bien, ¿cuál era la respuesta a esa pregunta?

Realmente no tenía que darle muchas vueltas al asunto, para saber que un hecho como ese afectaría profundamente toda su vida. Ni siquiera quería imaginar, lo doloroso que sería perder a Yami.

Sí, iba a perderlo de todas formas, pero sabiendo que el joven estaría bien al lado de su familia.

-¿Llorarías?- insistió el menor, quien aún se encontraba acostado, enredado entre las sábanas de fina tela.

-¿Llorar? Nunca he llorado. Y ciertamente, nunca lloraré por nada ni por nadie- afirmó. No recordaba la última vez que había llorado, al punto de que terminó convenciéndose de que nunca lo había hecho.

Pero eso no quería decir, que nunca hubiera llorado en sus adentros.

Lo había hecho, cuando pensó que perdería a Yami días atrás. Cuando miró el deplorable estado de salud del menor. Mientras lo cuidaba, mientras le daba de comer, mientras lo miraba dormir. Había llorado tantas veces que ya no podía contarlas.

Simplemente, lloraba sin lágrimas.

-Imaginé que esa sería la respuesta. Aunque admito que escucharla me lastima- profirió el menor. Sonrió con cierta tristeza, antes de decir lo siguiente. -¿Sabes que haría yo si murieras?- preguntó.

-Probablemente te sentirías tan libre que bailarás desnudo por toda Roma- murmuró el emperador, casi con humor. Casi.

-¿Tan poca confianza tienes en mí? ¿O tanto te has convencido de que nadie más que Mokuba te aprecia?- interrogó en voz bajo el egipcio. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos por varios segundos. –Si quieres que regrese a Egipto, lo haré. Si tienes que ir a la guerra, nadie te detendrá. Pero debes saber… que si no regresas yo lo sabré. ¿Y sabes que sucederá entonces? ¿Sabes que haría yo si murieras?- Hizo una pausa, que fue cubierta por el silencio. –Te seguiría-

La afirmación, además de tomar desprevenido al ojiazul, lo dejó completamente congelado. ¿Qué había querido decir Yami con esas palabras? ¿Bromeaba acaso? No podía creer que el egipcio estuviera hablando de quitarse la vida, por el simple hecho de que no podía seguir viviendo si él no lo hacía.

-Deja de decir estupideces-

-Pero es la verdad- insistió el menor.

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no tomarías una salida tan cobarde. Además, estás exagerando. No creo ser tan importante para ti como lo haces ver ahora- afirmó el ojiazul. ¿Por qué seguía escuchando aquellas falsedades? ¿Por qué simplemente no salía de allí y se concentraba en sus deberes? Quizás porque cierta parte de su consciencia, le decía que Yami estaba hablando con la verdad, por más insólita que se escuchara.

-¿De verdad no tienes idea? Creo que entonces no me conoces tan bien como piensas- afirmó el egipcio. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, y sintió extraños revoloteos en el estómago. Pues sabía bien lo que debía decir luego.

-Te amo, es tan simple y complejo como eso- finalmente, lo había confesado. Ahora lo sabía, sabía que se había enamorado. Ya no perdía nada con decirlo, además, iba a regresar a Egipto. No quería irse sin haber expresado antes esa emoción que sentía.

Miró al ojiazul, quien en ese momento le daba la espalda. Fue fácil notar, que su confesión había dejado paralizado al romano.

Los ojos azules del gobernante se centraban en la puerta, como si esta fuera una gran narradora de poesía.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Cómo podía Yami decirle algo así a alguien como él?

Era una historia que volvía a repetirse. Solo que ésta vez, no era su tímida Kisara quien insistía con ese cuento cliché del amor.

Sintió enojo de pronto. No lo había pensado antes, pero Yami era sumamente parecido a Kisara. Los dos insistían en permanecer a su lado. Ambos parecían preocuparse más por él que por ellos mismos.

Y a ambos, él los había hecho a un lado. Kisara se encontraba lejos, y Yami regresaría a Egipto.

Era la misma historia.

-Esa es la mentira más absurda que haya escuchado- Después de decir eso, salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta tras de sí.

**000**

-¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó el joven. La placa que colgaba de su cuello indicaba que era un esclavo. Y el nombre de familia que estaba inscrito en ella, junto con la ya conocida frase: "_tenemene fucia et revo cameadomnum et viventium in aracallisti"_(1), delataba que pertenecía al emperador.

-Tu tarea es muy sencillo. Solo debes colocar esto…- afirmó el hombre, deteniendo sus palabras al entregarle una cesta de mediano tamaño al joven. –Cerca del príncipe- prosiguió, sonriendo calculadoramente. –Aunque te aconsejo hacerlo preferiblemente cuando esté dormido. Así habrá más posibles de que logres el cometido- agregó.

-Eso será fácil. Últimamente el príncipe se levanta hasta poco antes del atardecer-

-Imagino que el emperador no le concede descanso en las noches- habló el hombre, riendo durante varios segundos.

-Es difícil de creer, pero el emperador aún no le ha tocado sexualmente. El egipcio sigue siendo virgen, según afirma él, claro. Personalmente, yo no creo en algo tan disparatado- afirmó, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida.

-Eso es imposible-

-Créame, yo estoy en esa habitación todas las noches. Ahí hay más drama que romance. El emperador ha sido bastante paciente con ese egipcio. Normalmente, alguien tan insolente ya habría perdido la cabeza- comentó.

-Estoy genuinamente sorprendido. Nunca he escuchado hablar del emperador como una persona paciente. Pero que mal, si hubiera sabido antes que el famoso príncipe es virgen, quizás habría planeado algo diferente. Es un desperdicio que un joven tan bello muera virgen- profirió, negando con la cabeza un par de veces. –Pero ahora, necesito mi paga. Asegúrate de que ese egipcio muera antes del anochecer. Si haces lo que te pedí y ese joven no muere, entonces usa esto- explicó, mientras sacaba algo de entre su túnica.

La pequeña daga brilló cuando la luz del sol cayó sobre su superficie.

-Este será el último recurso. Después de todo, no queremos que termines cubierto de sangre- afirmó el hombre, riendo luego.

-¿Y cuándo recibiré mi parte?- preguntó el joven.

-Tan pronto hayas cumplido. Te aseguro que con esto podrás comprar tu libertad, y te sobrará-

El esclavo sonrió. Eso era lo que más anhelaba: libertad. Y haría lo que fuera para conseguirla.

**000**

Desde que salió del palacio, no había dejado de pensar en Yami. Y específicamente, en lo último que le había dicho.

No quería creer una afirmación como esa. Pero no podía evitar pensar que algo así le daba sentido al extraño comportamiento del egipcio. Eso explicaría, por qué el joven no se mostraba contento de regresar a Egipto.

Aún así, le costaba creerlo. Aunque imaginaba que no era algo imposible, puesto que ya antes alguien más había afirmado amarlo.

Kisara… Por unos momentos, su atención se centró en esa joven. No podía imaginar cómo estaría ahora. Aunque realmente y muy dentro de sí, esperaba que estuviera bien.

Kisara no solo había sido su prometida, sino también la persona más cercana a él además de Mokuba. Si había algo que podía afirmar, es que Kisara fue la mujer a la que más quiso y apreció. Era casi como una hermana menor.

Se lo había dicho una vez a la joven, cuando apenas eran niños, que jamás podría pensar en casarse con alguien que no fuera ella. Tenerla como prometida y pensar en ella como una esposa no había sido un tortuoso pensamiento en lo absoluto.

¿Qué más podía pedir? Su prometida era hermosa y gentil, de buenos sentimientos y con un corazón más grande que todo el imperio. Lograba entenderlo a la perfección. A veces hasta lograba leerle sus pensamientos.

Pero no todo era para siempre.

Quizás era un hipócrita cuando decía que su padre se había dejado llevar por una profecía estúpida. Tal vez mentía cuando decía que los oráculos no eran más que engaños griegos.

Su padre había perdido todo sentido de tranquilidad, después de escuchar su futuro en un oráculo. Luchó incansablemente contra ese destino, el cual finalmente fue ineludible.

Él no supo la razón de las acciones de su padre hasta el día en que lo asesinó. No había planeado hacer tal cosa. Pero cuando el hombre amenazó la vida de Mokuba, supo que no había otra salida.

Pero… quién lo diría. Él también había ido a uno de esos lugares, con la intención de burlarse de la estupidez de su padre. Al final, a él también le habían pronosticado su futuro. Y aunque no quiso al principio creer tales cosas, cuando miró cómo los hechos respaldaban lo que le habían predicho, procuró mantenerse alejado de cualquier riesgo.

Eso significaba, mantenerse alejado de Kisara.

La joven nunca entendió su cambio de actitud, y él no se tomó la molestia de explicarle.

La había lastimado, eso lo sabía bien. La joven no había hecho nada para merecer tratos como esos. De hecho, fue él quien tuvo la culpa. Él provocó todo aquello.

Las últimas palabras que le dirigió Kisara, aquella quien antes había afirmado amarlo, fueron palabras de rencor y resentimiento.

_-"Te has convertido en un monstruo"- _Claro, ¿cómo olvidar esas palabras?

Pero él las había provocado.

_-"Espero que te quede claro. Si alguien se entera de esto… te mataré a ti y a ese bastardo con mis propias manos, ¿escuchaste?"-_

Nunca amó a Kisara. La quería y apreciaba, solamente eso. Pero jamás quiso lastimarla.

-Debí matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad- murmuró. Sí, si hubiera tenido el coraje de eliminar el problema personalmente, no habría tenido a que mandar a Kisara lejos, en algo que se asimilaba a un exilio permanente.

No quería cometer el mismo error con Yami. No iba a lastimarlo más.

Porque Kisara había tenido la razón.

Él era un monstruo.

**000**

Después de esperar, supo que finalmente, la habitación del emperador estaba vacía, excepto por el durmiente egipcio. A esa hora, a los esclavos se les permitía dejar su puesto para ir a comer. Restos de comida claro. Solo los nobles podían degustar exquisitos platillos.

Pero al menos, eso le daba suficiente tiempo como para cumplir la tarea que le habían encargado.

No podía esperar para recibir finalmente la libertad. Nadie llevaba ahí el control de cuánto ganaban los esclavos por los pocos trabajos remunerados que hacían. Así que nadie sospecharía cuando mostrara el dinero para pagar su libertad.

Se acercó a la cama, con la cesta firmemente atrapada entre sus brazos. Sus ojos café se centraron en la figura del príncipe, quien descansaba sin saber lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Era irónico, desde aquel momento en el que el egipcio comió los hongos envenenados, la seguridad en el palacio se había reforzado. Nadie podía entrar sin dar explícitas razones o sin autorización del emperador o de su hermano.

Sin embargo, a los esclavos no se les daba importancia. Quizás nadie esperaría que uno de ellos fuera a causar daños.

Sabía bien que lo que hacía era arriesgado. Si el emperador lo descubría, moriría de forma lenta y dolorosa. Pero el riesgo valía la pena.

Además, lo que tenía que hacer era fácil. Solo abrir la cesta y dejar caer su contenido sobre las sábanas.

Miró una vez más al joven. Su cabello desordenado, sus ojos cerrados. Y esa expresión, que curiosamente no denotaba tranquilidad, sino algo que podría asociarse con tristeza. Quién sabe, de seguro el ojirubí había peleado de nuevo con el emperador. Eso ya se había convertido en una rutina para ambos.

El egipcio estaba completamente inconsciente de sus alrededores. Tal vez, si el príncipe tenía suerte, moriría mientras dormía.

Abrió la cesta, escuchando cómo los insistentes siseos aumentaban.

Una solo mordida de una de esas serpientes bastaría para matar a varias personas en solo minutos.

¿Y… qué tal tres de ellas?

**000**

(1) Según sé, en las placas que se le colocaban a los esclavos estaba inscrita esta frase. Traducida significa: _detenedme si escapo y devolvedme a mi dueño_

**000**

Magi: sí, sé que está corto. Pero no he tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir con tranquilidad. Si no lo dejaba ahí, no podría publicarlo hoy. Y ya llevo bastante sin actualizar así que era necesario actualizar n.n

Así que, como pueden ver, Yami está cerca del RIP xD Um no sé ustedes, pero a mí me agradaría ser una de esas serpientes para recorrer todo el cuerpito de mi sexy… ejem, por favor olviden lo que dije, se me salió mi lado fangirl xD

Aclaraciones. Los oráculos son lugares de adivinación. Fueron más conocidos en Grecia, pero también los hubo en Roma. ¿De dónde creen que sacó Nerón la histeria? O.o

Los esclavos romanos podían convertirse en libertos de varias formas, una de ellas era comprando su libertad. Sé que a los esclavos se les pagaba (en pocas ocasiones claro), por ciertos servicios, entre ellas ser el intermediario de su dueño… realmente no estoy muy enterada de ese asunto pero sé que lo leí en alguna parte xD

Según sé(insisto en que no soy historiadora), es cierto que lo emperadores romanos eran bastante patéticos a la hora de los combates. En su mayoría, se quedaban mirando la batalla desde lejos. Pero sí hubo algunos que participaron activamente en el campo de batalla. Julio César es el ejemplo más conocido, pero sobretodo algunos emperadores de la época imperial, por ahí de los años 200 al 400 DC. Aunque claro, cuando un emperador iba al frente de batalla, llevaba consigo a toda la guardia pretoriana. Así que era prácticamente lo mismo quedarse viendo a estar en medio. Igual estaban bien protegidos xD Con razón fueron pocos los emperadores que murieron en la batalla (el emperador Decio encabezando la lista).

Pero claro, eso fue en la Roma real… en la de mi fic (insisto en que esto no es una novela histórica… es pura ficción u.u Así que si ven un celular por ahí o un Lamborghini transitando por las calles de la antigua Roma… ya saben por qué n.n), quien sabe, tal vez lastime un poco (o mucho más de un poco) a Setito n.n Ya saben lo mucho que me gusta hacerlos sufrir… sobre todo a Yami lindo (este capítulo lo comprueba, no? n-nU).

Sobre las piezas del rompecabezas, la idea era hacer una figura retórica ahí, es decir hacer ver la situación como Seto la veía independientemente de cuántas piezas eran en realidad; pero para evitar confusiones lo cambié por 'cientos' n.n

Y lo que muchos me han estado preguntando… ¿final triste, final feliz? Pues… ¡no les diré! U.U Aunque a este ritmo… quizás un Yami parapléjico xDD

Sobre Mente frágil. Mucho tiempo sin actualizar. Ténganme paciencia, hago lo que puedo. Me han dejado demasiados trabajos en la universidad. No puedo esperar a que termine el cuatrimestre, ya me cansé T.T

Agradecimientos a **niko-chan, Yami224, yoyuki88, Rita, Azula1991, Mitsuki Asakura, angelegipcio, Elsa Agabo, Natsuhi-san, Atami no Tsuki **por sus reviews! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo n.n

Ja ne!


	23. Chapter 23

**Flor de loto**

**Capítulo 23**

Sus pensamientos de pronto no podían dejar de enfocarse en Yami. Sabía que debía sacárselo de la mente si planeaba prestar atención a lo que los senadores tuvieran que decir. Aunque imaginaba que no dirían nada de importancia. Sin embargo, existía un tema que debía ser discutido.

No le extrañaría que el Senado supiera ya acerca de la rebelión.

Y aún así, aún sabiendo que su prioridad debía de ser la militar, no podía sacarse a Yami de la mente. Algo simplemente no estaba bien. ¿Un mal presentimiento? No, realmente no creía en tales cosas. Suponía entonces que sentía cierto rencor hacia sus últimas acciones. Quizás no debió de ser tan frío con el joven. Tal vez, debió tratarlo de manera distinta.

Después de todo, había decidido que Yami regresaría a Egipto.

Era esa decisión la que parecía afectarlo, aunque sabía que era la mejor si quería que el príncipe estuviera a salvo.

O, quién sabe, quizás simplemente quería hacer a un lado a ese joven que había logrado acercarse tanto. Lo mismo había hecho con Kisara.

Porque, muy dentro de sí, debía de admitir que no quería que Yami se fuera. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía tolerar el pensamiento de lo que sucedería consigo mismo si Yami se quedaba.

No iba a decir que no lo amaba, porque ni siquiera conocía el amor para empezar. Sería bastante injusto negar ahora algo que realmente no conocía del todo.

Recordó la confesión del egipcio. El ojirubí se había escuchado tan seguro de sus palabras. Pero no podía creer semejante cosa. No después de todo lo que le había hecho al joven.

Aun así, sabía que no importara lo que hiciera, Yami jamás lo odiaría. Quizás la única forma de ganarse el odio del menor sería lastimando a su familia. Pero jamás se atrevería a hacer tal cosa, sabiendo el daño que esto le causaría al egipcio.

¿Era eso amor?

No lo sabía. Empero, ya no importaba.

Ya no importaba.

**000**

Salió de la lujosa casa, esperando a que los esclavos alistaran su litera.

Miró a su esposo, el cual estaba muy ocupado hablando con otro senador. Ambos se preparaban para ir a reunirse con el resto del Senado, y con el emperador.

Ella, por su parte, iba a la ciudad. Sus amistades nobles la habían invitado a acompañarlos a una obra en el teatro.

Por eso, estaba ahí ahora, vistiendo finas ropas y mirando a su esposo preparar su caballo.

Y, no sabía por qué, pero un sentimiento de sofocación inundaba su pecho.

Con el emperador no quería nada más que sexo. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en él… y en el príncipe.

Sabía que un asunto como ese no era de su incumbencia. Aun así, sus pensamientos parecían ir en contra de la razón.

A sus ojos era obvio que había algo profundo entre el egipcio y el gobernante. Aunque el ojiazul se empeñara en negarlo. Seto era igual o más obstinado que ella. Por esa razón, ella podía leer a la perfección las acciones del castaño.

Y sin embargo, la historia acabaría sin siquiera empezar a escribirse. Qué triste tragedia. Imaginaba que el emperador sufriría bastante. Pero no era su asunto. Aunque ella hubiera pasado por algo similar, y no quisiera que nadie más sufriera como ella lo hizo.

No era su asunto.

Además, imaginaba que ya era demasiado tarde.

Conocía bien la impaciencia de aquel senador. Ya debía ser demasiado tarde.

¿Por qué dolía pensar eso? No lo tenía en claro.

Era mejor así. El dolor desaparecería tarde o temprano. Tomarías meses y quizás años, pero tenía que desaparecer.

Ella aún no había encontrado la fórmula mágica para hacerlo desaparecer. Pero el emperador era más fuerte que cualquiera. Lo superaría, tal vez en pocos meses.

Y aunque ese pensamiento parecía convincente, aquella sofocación no se iba.

Cerró los ojos, mientras suspiraba con resignación.

La consciencia. Aún tenía consciencia. No sabía hasta qué punto era bueno saber que aún tenía algo de humanidad en ella, detrás de toda esa codicia y arrogancia.

Pero la consciencia siempre llevaba a las personas a hacer cosas estúpidas, de las que quizás se arrepentirán en futuros cercanos. Aunque, ciertamente, cualquier opción era un camino que llevaba indudablemente al arrepentimiento y hasta la culpa. No era su asunto. Pero desgraciadamente ella estaba enterada. Desgraciadamente, aún había restos de la persona que lloró lágrimas de sangre cuando descubrió que lo que más amaba le había sido arrebatado.

Esa persona aún seguía ahí, muy dentro. Y en ese momento, le pedía que hiciera algo muy tonto.

Era increíble, el hecho de que lo que esa persona le pedía, parecía extrañamente lógico.

Esto no tendría un buen resultado.

-Y son mis mejores ropas- murmuró, su voz siendo marcada por el humor.

Miró nuevamente a su esposo, quien había descuidado temporalmente su caballo negro debido a la conversación que entablaba.

Se arrepentiría de esto. Pero por el momento, parecía ser la mejor opción.

Y corrió hacia el caballo. Se subió a él con admirable velocidad, considerando que llevaba puesto un vestido.

De inmediato, la atención de su esposo se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Minerva, qué estás haciendo?- preguntó de manera apresurada, con obvia sorpresa e incredulidad.

Pero la aludida no contestó. En cambio, con un simple movimiento a las riendas, logró que el caballo comenzara a galopar a gran velocidad.

-¡Minerva! ¡Minerva!- Los gritos de su esposo se perdieron a la distancia, mientras que los sorprendidos transeúntes se lanzaban a los lados para evitar un certero golpe.

El viento despeinó los cabellos que habían tardado horas en ser arreglados. Solo ese sonido de la brisa y el las patas del caballo parecían escucharse.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió extraña libertad. Esa misma que había sentido cuando era una simple plebeya. Esa que jamás encontraría entre las paredes de la casa de un noble.

Era como librarse de una maldición.

Para su dicha, su casa no estaba lejos de la villa del emperador. Maniobró perfectamente las riendas, guiando fielmente al caballo.

-Y han pasado años desde la última vez que monté un caballo- susurró, mientras sonreía.

**000**

Después de mirar una última vez al durmiente joven y a las víboras que se arrastraban por encima de las sábanas, decidió que lo más seguro era salir de ahí. Lo menos que quería era que alguien entrara y lo viera con las manos sobre la masa.

Hasta ahora, todo parecía ir bien. Con un simple movimiento del menor, todo acabaría.

Y así, recibiría su paga.

Realmente no sentía culpa. Estaba cansado de servirle a esa gente. Esto era lo menos que merecían esos intolerables nobles.

Abrió la puerta, suspirando con alivio al ver que no había nadie cerca.

Caminó varios pasos.

-Debería de estar comiendo con los demás. Hasta ahora veo un esclavo que reniegue de la hora del almuerzo- Aquellas palabras lo dejaron paralizado.

Se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con nadie más que el hermano del emperador.

Tragó fuerte. Solo esperaba que el chico no lo hubiera visto salir de la habitación. Aunque eso era casi imposible, pues se había cerciorado de que no hubiera nadie cuando se propuso a salir.

Sintió alivio ante esto. El chico no lo había visto. No podía haberlo visto.

-Lo lamento, joven. Estaba terminando con una de mis tareas y el tiempo se me escapó de las manos- explicó, intentado sonar convincente.

-¿Trabajo antes de comida? Jamás he visto un esclavo con costumbres tan extrañas- afirmó el menor. Pero luego, una sonrisa se formó en sus facciones. –Es bueno saber que aún los esclavos pueden tomarse en serio su trabajo. Continué con su camino. No voy a atrasarlo más, o sino no podrá comer- profirió.

El otro asintió de inmediato.

-Como orden, joven- susurró, antes de proseguir con su camino, murmurando maldiciones entre dientes.

Mokuba se mantuvo ahí por unos momentos.

Sus ojos grises se enfocaron en la enorme puerta que estaba a su lado izquierdo. La habitación de su hermano, donde era obvio que se encontraba Yami en ese momento.

Suspiró, colocando una mano sobre la puerta, listo para abrirla.

Sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

Y retiró su mano.

Era mejor no entrometerse.

**000**

Tan pronto se bajó del caballo e intentó entrar a la villa del emperador, dos guardias le cerraron el paso.

La frustración se abrió camino en su mente.

-Déjenme pasar- ordenó con voz firme.

-Lo sentimos, pero nadie puede entrar a menos que se nos haya informado antes de su llegada por el emperador o su hermano- afirmó uno de los guardias.

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto!- exclamó, intentando abrirse paso, solo para que uno de los hombres la empujara con fuerza, haciéndola casi caer al suelo.

-¡Como se atreven! ¿Acaso no tienen idea de quién soy?- preguntó, indignada.

-Una mujer con ropas de noble. Eso no nos dice nada- afirmó el segundo soldado.

La frustración creció en el pecho de la mujer. No había robado el caballo de su esposo, desarreglado su costoso peinado y montado con un vestido que claramente no hacía la experiencia de la monta agradable para que este par de imbéciles le bloquearan el paso.

-Si no me dejan pasar, el príncipe egipcio va a morir. Y cuando el emperador sepa que yo intenté evitarlo y que ustedes se opusieron, reclamará sus cabezas en bandeja de plata- amenazó. Para su alivio, esto pareció atemorizar a los guardias.

-¿Está diciendo que nosotros dejamos pasar a un enemigo…?-

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Si no me dejan pasar no podrán escapar las consecuencias!- exclamó, casi con desesperación.

Ambos hombres se miraron por unos segundos.

-Acompáñala. Asegúrate de que no haga algo en perjuicio del príncipe- le dijo uno al otro, quien asintió.

Minerva suspiró con alivio, cuando finalmente le fue permitido el paso.

-¿Dónde está la habitación del emperador?- Sabía que el egipcio podría estar en cualquier parte. Sin embargo, le parecía más lógico buscar primero en la habitación.

Había estado ahí antes, pero aquel lugar era tan amplio, que jamás recordaría el camino.

-Sígame- pidió el guardia.

-¡Solo apresúrese!- exclamó. Esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde.

El camino parecía eterno. Ese lugar era simplemente gigantesco. Pasillos y más pasillos. Puertas que no dirigían a la habitación que buscaba. Jardines, estatuas, mosaicos, pinturas. Todo era lujo y más lujos.

Pero por más que avanzaba, parecía que esa travesía no acabaría en un tiempo cercano.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? No tenía una respuesta completamente clara. Jamás había hecho algo así. Y ciertamente, nunca pensó que lo haría por ese príncipe.

Aunque quizás, no era realmente por ese egipcio. Tal vez no intentaba salvarlo, sino evitarle el mismo dolor que ella padeció al emperador.

¿Por qué? Por más que le diera vueltas al asunto en su mente, no podía encontrar una respuesta convincente.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Pareció eterno, pero imaginaba que no pasaba de los pocos minutos.

Fue entonces cuando finalmente, el guardia le señaló una puerta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la abrió y entró apresuradamente.

Buscó con la mirada al príncipe. Pronto, lo entró en la cama, envuelto entre las sábanas.

Se acercó a él.

Pero se detuvo en seco, al notar lo que yacía sobre la cama donde dormía el príncipe. Tres víboras negras, que no dejaban de arrastrarse sobre las sábanas.

Su primera reacción, fue la de acercarse con cautela. Aunque al escuchar el repentino siseo bullicioso, supo que las serpientes se habían percatado de su presencia.

No planeaba intentar despertar al ojirubí. Si el joven se movía aunque fuera un poco, tendría más riesgo de ser mordido.

Aunque no tenía idea de si eso ya había sucedido. Quizás sí había llegado tarde.

Se acercó un poco más, notando cómo las tres serpientes parecían tomar una posición ofensiva, estirándose las tres a una altura intimidante.

No tenía idea de qué hacer para poder acercarse más sin ser detectada por los reptiles.

Y entonces, notó que el egipcio comenzaba a moverse, al parecer estando cerca de despertar. Y aunque esto ponía en riesgo al joven, llamó la completa atención de las serpientes, quienes parecieron olvidarse por completo de su presencia.

Era ahora o nunca.

Tomó la esquina de las sábanas con manos temblorosas, y empujó con fuerza, logrando que tanto las sábanas como las serpientes cayeran al suelo, al otro lado de la cama.

De inmediato, el guardia que la había acompañado desenfundó su espada, y comenzó a matar a las víboras una por una. Le costó trabajo, pues las serpientes eran considerablemente rápidas. Pero al estar enredadas entre las sábanas, su velocidad se veía reducida.

Suspiró con alivio. Esperaba haber llegado a tiempo.

-Mm… ¿qué…?- la pregunta la hizo mirar al egipcio, quien se tallaba un ojo. Pero pronto, el semblante del ojirubí estuvo alerta, cuando enfocó su atención en Minerva. –¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con frialdad.

La mujer suspiró. Yami parecía estar bien.

-Acabo de salvarte, príncipe-

-¿Salvarme, de qué estás…?- Sus palabras se extinguieron cuando sus ojos notaron el desorden que había a un lado de la cama, en el suelo. Pero el terror se presentó en ellos cuando miró a las víboras muertas. –Apofis…- susurró, el nombre a aquel dios temible.-¿Quién hizo…?- intentó preguntar.

-Sé quién lo hizo. Y ya que veo que estás a salvo, iré a informarle al emperador- informó la mujer, antes de caminar hacia la salida.

-¿Qué? ¡Espera!- exclamó el ojirubí. Aún sentía incredulidad. De hecho, se preguntaba a sí mismo si estaba soñando.

Miró a las serpientes.

Si Minerva no hubiera… él quizás ya habría sido mordido.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sucedía de nuevo?

¿Cuándo lo dejarían tranquilo?

¿Hasta cuándo?

-¿Yami, qué sucedió?- La voz de Mokuba lo hizo mirar hacia la entrada de la habitación.

-¿Cuándo terminará esto?- fue la respuesta del ojirubí. Aún le costaba creer lo que había sucedido. Minerva…. ¿por qué? Y… ¿serpientes? ¿Qué más faltaba ahora?

Miró hacia la cama, que ahora no tenía sábanas.

Dolía saberlo. Pero Seto tenía razón. Ahora entendía lo que el ojiazul pretendía con mandarlo de vuelta a Egipto. Quería que estuviera a salvo. Eso era todo. La prioridad del romano era esa.

Sonrió de manera agridulce.

-¿Yami?- Alzó la mirada, enfocándola en el hermano del emperador. -¿Estás bien?-

-Seto me quiere- susurró, estando cerca de derramar lágrimas. Pero se contuvo.

Ahora sabía, que el ojiazul solo pensaba en lo que era mejor para él.

-Yami…- murmuró el chico, mirando con tristeza las emociones que se proyectaban en el rostro del príncipe.

Resignación, había resignación en la mirada carmesí. Como si el egipcio se estuviera dando por vencido en algo.

No supo qué más hacer, sino abrazar al príncipe.

**000**

-¡Emperador!- Al mirar hacia donde creía que provenía aquel llamado, la incredulidad inundó sus facciones.

Había esperado a cualquiera. Considerando que había una amenaza de rebelión no le extrañaría que algún soldado lo llamara con urgencia.

Pero jamás esperó ver a Minerva, con el cabello desarreglado y montando un caballo negro. Ni siquiera sabía que una mujer noble podía ser capaz de montar un caballo. No sabía si la imagen le causaba humor, o extraña preocupación. Sobre todo, considerando la urgencia que se presentaba en la voz de la mujer. No conocía esa faceta de Minerva.

Los guardias que estaban junto a él, acompañándolo a la entrada de la Curia Hostilia, de inmediato le cerraron el paso a la mujer.

-Déjenla pasar- ordenó el ojiazul, mirando cómo la ojiverde se bajaba del caballo sin problema alguno. Definitivamente no había esperado ver jamás algo como eso.

-Emperador- repitió la mujer, mientras avanzaba caminando hacia el castaño.

-Jamás esperé ver algo como esto- intentó mofarse el ojiazul, aunque su tono voz falló, siendo la burla reemplazaba por la expectativa.

-No sabes cuánto te arrepentirás de intentar burlarte de mi condición. No creas que estoy contenta. Este peinado valía oro- afirmó la mujer, con obvia molestia. –Pero supongo que seré yo la que me divierta al ver tu rostro cuando te diga lo que hice… que por cierto, tiene que ver con tu amado principito- sonrió ampliamente, cuando miró cómo el semblante del ojiazul cambiaba a uno lleno de sorpresa, que pronto, se transformó en enojo.

El castaño tomó con fuerza el brazo de la mujer, atrayéndola hacia él. Le importaba muy poco estar en público. Minerva había mencionado a Yami. Era eso suficiente como para hacerle olvidar un detalle tan insignificante.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?- preguntó, entre dientes, acercando su rostro al de la más baja.

-No debes enojarte, mi querido emperador. Tu príncipe está bien, gracias a mí- Estas palabras, tan solo aumentaron el enojo del ojiazul.

-¡Piensas que creeré algo como eso!- exclamó, mientras ejercía más fuerza sobre su agarre en el brazo de la mujer.

La ojiverde dejó escapar un quejido, cuando tanta presión comenzó a lastimarla. Definitivamente, nadie podía siquiera mencionar a ese egipcio sin obtener una reacción violenta por parte del emperador.

Cierta tristeza comenzó a hacerse paso, pero la ignoró.

-Lo has dejado descuidado otra vez, emperador. ¿Piensas que una oportunidad como esa sería desaprovechaba?- Esas palabras, hicieron un camino por el que transitó la inseguridad hacia la mente del ojiazul. De hecho, podría jurar que un extraño temor también acompañó a la inseguridad. Casi el mismo que había sentido cuando Yami enfermó después de comer aquellos hongos.

Pero Yami estaba bien. Nada le había sucedido. ¿Cierto?

-Reforcé la seguridad…-

-Afuera de tu palacio. No vi que hubiera guardias cuidando tu habitación- afirmó la mujer.

El ojiazul abrió sus ojos en impresión.

-¡Qué has hecho, Minerva!- exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia. Tenía que saber cómo estaba Yami.

-Salvé al príncipe. Él está bien. Ahora, si fueras tan amable de soltarme- pidió, mientras intentaba liberar su brazo.

El castaño la soltó fácilmente. Aún no creía lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Otra vez? ¿De nuevo la vida de Yami había estado en riesgo?

-Cómo…-

-Serpientes. Un método bastante eficaz. Pero ya no debes preocuparte por eso- afirmó la ojiverde.

Aunque jamás había confiado en Minerva, sus palabras lograron brindarle un poco de tranquilidad.

-No entiendo por qué harías algo como esto…-

-Tengo consciencia, emperador. Lastimosamente la tengo. Aunque no esperes que vuelva a hacer algo como esto… te aseguro que no volverá a suceder- profirió.

Hubo silencio por algunos segundos. Fue en ese momento, que el ojiazul notó que había muchos ojos que miraban la escena con atención.

Pero no le importó.

-¿Quién es el responsable? Si sabías que esto sucedería es porque conoces al responsable-

La mujer sonrió.

-Sí sé quién es el responsable. Y te daré su nombre. Pero antes…- Después de esas palabras hubo dos segundos de silencio. Luego, se escuchó un fuerte ruido. Y por último, los susurros y exclamaciones sorprendidas de los presentes finalizaron la acción de la mujer, quien había alzado la mano, y con ella le había dado una fuerte cachetada al ojiazul.

-Eso es de parte del príncipe. Porque imagino que jamás se atrevió a hacerlo, a pesar de que lo merecías. Es por ser un frío bastardo, que ni siquiera puede mantener seguro a la persona que más quiere. Por tu maldito orgullo, que estaba dispuesto a dejar morir a esa persona. No lo mereces. No mereces que alguien se preocupe por ti- afirmó la ojiverde. Aunque realmente, no solo le hablaba al ojiazul. Le hablaba también a sí misma.

El dolor fue grande. Finalmente, se atrevería a hablar con la verdad. Se atrevía a aceptar la verdad.

Ella no merecía ningún tipo de amor. Por eso había perdido a esa persona. Porque simplemente no lo merecía.

-No lo dejes ir. Aún tienes oportunidad. Procura no terminar como yo- susurró, mientras se daba la vuelta.

Se subió al caballo.

-Servius el senador es el responsable- Después de decir eso, hizo que el caballo comenzara a galopar, abriéndose paso entre la gente que se había acercado a observar la escena.

Hubo un silencio prolongado. El ojiazul se limitaba a ver hacia el suelo, mientras apretaba los puños.

Finalmente sabía quién le había hecho daño a Yami. Finalmente, podría vengarse.

Por fin podría matarlo con sus propias manos.

Alzó la mirada. Su semblante encerraba tal furia, que muchos de los presentes dieron pasos hacia atrás debido al temor.

Se acercó a uno de sus soldados, quien de hecho tragó fuerte, esperando lo peor.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, cuando el ojiazul alzó la mano.

Un sonido metálico se escuchó. El soldado abrió sus ojos, sintiéndose ahora confundido.

Miró cómo el emperador entraba a la Curia Hostilia, cargando la daga que antes había estado guardada en un estuche adherido a su cinturón.

Y suspiró con alivio, cuando supo que estaba a salvo.

Mientras tanto, el ojiazul caminaba por el pasillo que lo llevaría a aquel lugar donde estaban los senadores. El enojo y la furia parecían cegarlo por segundos.

Nadie podía tocar a Yami y salirse con la suya. Y ahora que conocía el nombre del responsable, se aseguraría de cumplir con esas palabras.

Se ganó la completa atención de los senadores tan pronto entró al lugar. Pudo ver que había inseguridad en muchos de ellos, quizás porque notaron su semblante asesino.

-¡Servius!- exclamó, ejerciendo más fuerza sobre el mango de la daga.

Estuvo muy cerca de reír, cuando miró cómo los demás senadores hacían casi empujado a aquel hombre, quien se acercó con pasos sumamente inseguros. De hecho, pudo notar que había un ligero temblor en sus manos.

Solo eso bastó para confirmarle que Minerva no había mentido.

-Me parece que tienes algo que decirme- habló, con suma frialdad. No deseaba más que bañarse en la sangre de ese hombre, pero esperaría. Solo quería infundirle temor.

-Si me dis… disculpa, no sé a qué se… se refiere- contestó, casi tartamudeando.

-¿Cuántas veces he dicho aquí que ninguno de ustedes debe de siquiera hablar del príncipe egipcio? Pero tú fuiste tan lejos como para intentar asesinarlo- afirmó. Varias exclamaciones sorprendidas inundaron el lugar.

-¡No le deseo ningún mal a ese príncipe! ¡No preste oídos a los rumores insensatos!- exclamó, con desesperación. No había esperado este resultado. Había esperado que el egipcio ya estuviera muerto. Jamás pensó que terminaría de esta forma.

Sus ojos celestes, miraron con terror cómo el ojiazul se acercaba.

-Por… por favor cré… créame cuando digo que yo no soy el responsable- suplicó.

-Te atreves a desafiarme y después recurres a las súplicas. Patético- pronunció el castaño. –Por lo menos atrévete a enfrentar la muerte como un hombre- profirió, mientras seguía acercándose.

-¿Muerte? No, por favor, no me mate. No es necesario… hay otras formas de…- Sus palabras se detuvieron en seco, cuando la daga penetró en su estómago. Pronto, el objeto filoso salió de sus entrañas, solo para volver a clavarse unos centímetros más arriba.

La sangre comenzó a acumularse en su garganta, cuando recibió la tercera puñalada. Brotó de su boca, resbalando por su barbilla.

Los presentes veían como horror cómo su emperador apuñalaba una y otra vez el cuerpo del senador. Era como si la historia se repitiera. El ojiazul era ciertamente similar a su padre en muchos aspectos.

Pero nadie intentó detenerlo. El castaño ya había advertido que nadie tenía derecho de entrometerse en el asunto con el príncipe egipcio. Ese hombre se lo había buscado.

Veinte, treinta, o quizás cincuenta. No supo cuántas veces apuñaló al hombre. Solo supo que con cada herida, descargaba su furia y frustración. Finalmente estaba destruyendo el cuerpo de la persona que había lastimado a Yami. El pensamiento era simplemente liberador.

Se detuvo cuando comenzó a sentir cansancio. De hecho, el sudor corría por su frente.

Empujó el cuerpo que había estado recostado sobre él. Éste, cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Alzó entonces la mirada.

-Esto es una muestra de lo que le sucederá a aquel que intente oponerse a mí- pronunció en voz alta.

Después de esas palabras, se dio la vuelta.

No pensaba quedarse ahí. La reunión de ese día sería cancelada.

Ahora solo necesitaba ver a Yami y comprobar que estaba bien.

**000**

Miraba al vacío, mientras escuchaba a la brisa mover las hojas del árbol contra el cual estaba recostada.

Había encontrado un lugar bastante bello. Verde, todo era verde.

Sus lágrimas servirían para conservar ese color verde. El suelo las absorbería y así se mantendría vivo.

Pero ella… ella sentía que a su vida se le había escapado el sentido.

Las palabras que le había dicho al emperador iban dirigidas también a ella misma.

La verdad que había en ellas le trajo una tristeza sofocante. Su corazón parecía hundirse en un río de desesperación y desaliento. El respirar de pronto no parecía necesario. El vivir parecía un castigo. ¿Para qué seguir si ya había perdido todo? No podría encontrar jamás lo que buscaba entre el lujo y las riquezas. Pues lo que buscaba iba más allá del oro y la plata.

Era su culpa. Lo merecía.

Pero aún dolía. Daría todo lo que tenía para traer a esa persona de vuelta.

Sin embargo, nada de lo que pudiera dar sería un buen objeto de intercambio para con la muerte.

La única forma de acabar con este castigo, era unirse a esa persona.

Pero para ello…

Bajó la mirada, centrando sus ojos en la espada que tenía en la mano. La espada de su esposo, que siempre cargaba amarrada a su caballo.

Realmente no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí; hasta ese punto donde ya nada parecía importante.

De verdad esperaba que el emperador tuviera mejor suerte que ella.

Alzó el arma filosa, y colocó la punta contra su pecho.

En todo ese tiempo, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, regando inadvertidas aquel jardín sin dueño.

Y mientras tanto, el collar que colgaba de su cuello, aquel el cual portaba un humilde anillo, brillaba a la luz del atardecer.

**000**

Cuando entró a la habitación, sintió un enorme alivio al ver a Yami ahí, despierto y en buenas condiciones. A su lado estaba Mokuba, hablándole en un aparente intento por tranquilizarlo. Y es que era fácil darse cuenta, al ver el semblante del ojirubí, que el joven se sentía atemorizado.

Pero ya no debía sentirse así. Porque había acabo.

El primero en notar su presencia fue Mokuba. Y cuando Yami notó que la atención del chico estaba en la entrada de la habitación, dirigió sus bellos ojos carmesí hacia ese mismo punto.

Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión al ver al emperador ahí.

No notó que el ojiazul estaba cubierto de sangre. Solo le importó saber que estaba ahí, sonriéndole tan ligeramente que no cualquier lograría ver el gesto.

Sonrió, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Era la primera vez que veía al castaño sonreír.

-Seto- se puso en pie, sintiendo que la fuerza le faltaba. Pero no era debido a que estaba débil, sino a que las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago lo hacían sentir nervioso.

Sin embargo, no quería más que estar en los brazos del ojiazul.

Por eso corrió hacia él. Por eso se lanzó a sus brazos y se aferró a su cuello.

Se olvidó del orgullo y soltó el llanto, cuando sintió cómo los brazos del castaño se aferraban a su cintura.

Por primera vez, el ojiazul lo abrazaba. Y era lo mejor que había sentido.

-Hermano- Mokuba habló en voz baja, pues no quería interrumpir el momento. Cuando miró los ojos de su hermano, sintió profunda alegría, al ver la tranquilidad que había en ellos. –Estoy casi seguro de saber quién fue el responsable de poner las serpientes en la cama- afirmó. Quizás no había visto al esclavo salir de la habitación, pero era obvio que no podía haber aparecido por arte de magia. La única explicación, era que hubiera salido de aquel lugar. –Ya le pedí a los guardias que lo apresaran. ¿Qué quieres que haga con él?- preguntó.

-No quiero que siga respirando- fue la respuesta.

El menor asintió. Sin decir nada más, salió del lugar.

-¿Seto? ¿Esto es…?- Finalmente, Yami se percató de la presencia de la sangre. Pasó sus dedos sobre la toga, mirándolos después para comprobar que la mancha roja se había pasado a ellos.

-La sangre del responsable- afirmó el ojiazul, sorprendiendo al menor.

El ojirubí iba a decir algo, pero optó por quedarse callado. Sentía escalofríos al pensar que Seto había matado a alguien. Y lo peor, era que lo había hecho por él.

Quizás, sí era mejor que regresara a Egipto.

Suspiró. Se paró de puntillas y le dio un corto beso al romano. Después de eso, volvió a esconder su rostro en el cuello del ojiazul.

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, haciendo que las últimas lágrimas cayeran.

La verdad era que nada lo haría más feliz que quedarse ahí para siempre.

**000**

Magi: POR FIN! ALELUYA! LO HE TERMINADO! No tienen idea de lo genial que se sintió cuando escribí la parte en la que Minerva le da una cachetada a Seto. ¡Se lo tenía bien merecido! xD Pero bueno, finalmente le he dado término al problema principal. Es un hecho, falta poco para que este fic se termine T.T

Ya arreglé los problemas, de los que les hablé en mi otro fic, con mi portátil. Me compré una nueva! n.n Touchsmart tm2, es portátil y tablet al mismo tiempo así que es perfecta para tomar apuntes en la universidad y el teclado es súper cómodo para escribir. Así que estoy bastante conforme. Solo espero que la HP no me falle esta vez (la última portátil que tuve de esta marca no sirvió ni para un carajo XD).

Pasando al tema que nos concierne. Resumiendo, Apofis era en la mitología egipcia una serpiente que representaba el mal. El tipo de serpiente que casi muerde a mi Yamito… la cobra no es una opción puesto que los egipcios la veneraban. Aunque realmente no sé si le temían O.o De todas formas, las cobras representaban a Ra, no a Apofis. Pero dejémoslo como que son mambas negras (importadas de Africa xD). Por eso mencioné que eran rápidas. Esas eran las que tenía en la mente mientras escribía. Pero déjenme decirles que no soy herpetóloga, así que puede ser disparatado que estas sean las serpientes del fic.

Agradecimientos a **niko-chan, Rita, Natsuhi-san, Patty-MTK, Mitsuki Asakura, Azula1991, Kimiyu, bella-rosalinda, angelegipcio, Atami no Tsuki, Menthis Isis Gea **por sus reviews! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo n.n

Nos vemos

Ja ne!


	24. Chapter 24

**Flor de loto**

**Capítulo 24**

_Advertencia: lemon en este capítulo, si no te gusta por favor abstente de leer._

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero en ese preciso instante tenía esa extraña sensación de sentirse como una mujer.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al pensar en eso, aunque no era posible saber si la causa yacía en el enojo o la vergüenza.

Una mujer. Sonaba bastante gracioso. Pero si no quería compararse a sí mismo con una delicada fémina… ¿por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué se alistaba, maquillaba, vestía, como si fuera una muchachita virgen que estaba a punto de casarse?

Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, intentando sacarse esa vergonzosa comparación de sus pensamientos.

Mientras hacía tal acción brusca, se escuchó una baja exclamación de sorpresa. Dicha interjección provino de la esclava que en ese momento le estaba aplicando kohl a los ojos del príncipe. Ante tal movimiento del egipcio, estuvo muy cerca de arruinar el maquillaje que tanto le había costado colocar. De hecho, por muy pocos centímetros, se salvó de no manchar el lado izquierdo del rostro del ojirubí con aquel tinte negro.

No pudo evitar suspirar con alivio al ver que no había hecho tal daño. No quería ni pensar en lo que le sobrevendría si manchaba el perfecto rostro del egipcio.

El príncipe no pareció notar el predicamento de la esclava. Su atención estaba en el espejo que se encontraba frente a él. Joyas, oro, kohl y sus mejores ropas.

Solo era una cena, como muchas otras que ya había tenido al lado del emperador.

¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en lucir bien?

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, lo admitía. Estaba enamorado del ojiazul, y se lo había hecho saber en un momento que definitivamente pudo haber sido otro y mejor. Pero el punto era, que lo aceptaba. Finalmente aceptaba lo que sentía y no se avergonzaba de sentirlo.

¿Pero qué tenía que ver eso con tomarse más de una hora para arreglarse?

-_Yami, sino sales en este instante, iré a cenar yo solo- _La voz del emperador se escuchó por detrás de la puerta.

Rodó los ojos ante la amenaza del castaño. Esta era la quinta vez que el romano le repetía lo mismo.

Pero aún no estaba listo.

-¿No puedes tenerme un poco de paciencia?- respondió.

_-¿Paciencia? He estado más de una hora aquí esperándote- _Suspiró, mientras intentaba arreglar un mechón rubio que simplemente se negaba a acomodarse.

Está bien, quizás él estaba tardando más de lo debido. Quizás no debió de pedirle a la esclava que le quitara el kohl y se lo volviera a poner porque a su parecer no había quedado como debía hacer, cuando en realidad estaba más que perfecto. Y tal vez, y solo tal vez, no debió de repetir eso dos veces más.

Cabía también la posibilidad de que tardó demasiado eligiendo qué prenda ponerse. De hecho, se probó casi toda la ropa que tenía. Seto lo mataría si supiera que le costó decidir algo tan simple como qué color de cinturón debía de tener el faldellín.

Y ni siquiera se atrevía a mencionar el asunto con las joyas. Ninguna se veía bien. Demasiado vistosas, demasiado simples. No combinaban con lo demás, o combinaban tanto que se veía monótono.

Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás Seto sí había sido bastante paciente.

Suspiró con resignación. Aún no se veía como quería verse. Pero si Seto tanto insistía, tendría que soportarlo.

-Está bien, como quieras- cedió, levantándose del asiento.

La esclava, cuando vio esto, estuvo muy cerca de suspirar con alivio. Finalmente, ese egipcio perfeccionista estaba caminando fuera de aquel lugar. Ahora podría calmar sus nervios.

Yami abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el romano, quien en ese momento le daba la espalda.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, emperador- susurró con sarcasmo el ojirubí.

Observó al castaño mientras éste se daba la vuelta. Notó de inmediato cómo los ojos azules del romano se clavaban en su figura.

Lo sabía, no se veía bien. El semblante extraño del castaño le decía todo.

Pero se mantuvo en silencio, mirando la imagen del ojiazul. Le alegró bastante ver que toda la sangre había desparecido. Ciertamente aquella sustancia roja no lo hacía sentirse cómodo, aunque fuera la sangre de aquel que planeó asesinarlo. Aunque no iba a negar que sentía bastante alivio de saber que ya podía sentirse más seguro.

Procuró enfocarse en las vestimentas del romano. Como siempre, la toga estaba presente. Una prenda con bordados púrpura.

Su atención subió entonces hasta el rostro del emperador.

No pudo evitar suspirar con algo cercano a la admiración. El romano era verdaderamente guapo, sobre todo cuando mostraba ese semblante embobado.

Alzó una ceja, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que el ojiazul no lo miraba con desaprobación. De hecho, parecía ser todo lo contrario. Sonrió levemente, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago.

Le complacía ser digno de la atención del castaño. Quizás por eso era que quería verse lo mejor que pudiera esa noche.

Aunque a su parecer, un simple faldellín con un una tela de seda roja que lo sostenía, unas sandalias simples, aretes, pulseras de oro tanto en las muñecas como en los antebrazos, kohl y dos collares: uno de oro y rubíes y el medallón que el ojiazul le había comprado; no eran la gran cosa.

-Finalmente has decidido aparecer- se mofó de pronto el castaño, saliendo de su previo estupor ante la preciosa vista que era Yami.

-No tienes paciencia, emperador- afirmó el ojirubí, mientras caminaba hacia el más alto. Cuando estuvo cerca del otro, se puso en puntillas y juntó sus labios con los del romano.

-He tenido más paciencia de la que pensé que poseía- profirió el castaño cuando se hubieron separado. El más bajo solo sonrió ligeramente, antes de apartarse del ojiazul.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó, mientras tomaba la mano del castaño con la suya. No pensaba estar alejado por completo del romano. Después de tantos días en los que había reinado un ambiente tenso entre ambos, finalmente tenía la oportunidad de estar tranquilo junto al emperador. Era como quitarse un gran peso de encima. Y quería aprovechar la situación al máximo.

Un leve jalón a su mano le hizo dar el primer paso. Un esclavo se encargó de abrir la gran puerta de la habitación, dejando ver más allá los desolados pasillos, apenas iluminados con la luz de las lámparas de aceite.

-Estoy seguro de que aún no conozco ni la mitad de este lugar- afirmó el ojirubí. –Es tanto el lujo…- murmuró luego, mirando sus alrededores con admiración. Por alguna razón, sentía la necesidad de mirar cada detalle de aquel lugar… como si fuera la última vez.

Suspiró con cierta tristeza. No podía escapar de aquel pensamiento.

-¿Volveré a Egipto, Seto?- preguntó, mientras alzaba la mirada y la posaba sobre el rostro de perfil del ojiazul.

-Lo harás… mañana mismo si es posible- fue la respuesta.

Un nudo pareció formarse en la garganta del egipcio. Ya lo había dicho, y no se arrepentía aún. No quería volver. Quería quedarse ahí.

Sin embargo, ahora entendía que era lo mejor. Además, él tenía un deber que cumplir como el príncipe heredero.

-Tendré tiempo suficiente de armar el rompecabezas. El viaje es muy largo… al menos tendré algo con qué entretenerme- afirmó. Decir esas palabras le causó un significativo dolor. Pero estaba tomando la mejor decisión. Quizás no aquella que lo haría más feliz, pero la mejor de todas maneras.

-Has cedido. Pensé que tendría que atarte a un caballo para obligarte a volver- comentó el ojiazul. Su semblante de pronto se notaba demasiado serio.

El egipcio rió por unos segundos.

-Ahora entiendo que solo buscas protegerme. Agradezco tus intenciones y quiero cumplirlas. Además, no quiero que corra más sangre por mi causa- profirió. Sí, ¿qué más podía pedir ahora? Su familia estaría a salvo, y él volvería a donde pertenecía.

No entendía entonces por qué de pronto pequeñas gotas de agua se acumularon en sus ojos.

Pero no las dejó caer. Si lo hacía, arruinaría el kohl que tanto había costado colocar.

Si lloraba... si lloraba simplemente no podría irse. Si dejaba escapar lo que verdaderamente sentía se aferraría al ojiazul y no lo dejaría ir.

_-"_El amor tendrá que marchitarse algún día. No puedo sentir esto para siempre"- intentó convencerse, aunque sus mismos pensamientos parecían contradecirse. No era lógico pensar que lo que sentía podría extinguirse fácilmente.

Quizás sí era débil. Por haber caído tan bajo. El amor no era asunto de príncipes ni faraones. El deber era lo único que debía importar.

-¿Estás bien?- Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que se había detenido. Y al estar su mano entrelazada con la del ojiazul, éste también se vio obligado a detenerse.

Se negó a mirar al castaño. A cambio de tal acción, separó su mano de la del otro.

Dolía, dolía demasiado. El nudo en su garganta se apretaba de tal forma, que estaba sofocándolo. Sus ojos ardían ante la imposibilidad de derramar lágrimas.

No podía ser fuerte, no cuando sabía que estaba pronto a perder todo aquello que pensó que jamás obtendría.

Una mano en su mentón lo obligó a mostrarle el rostro al romano.

Se atrevió a juntar sus ojos con los del castaño. Quizás porque quería averiguar si el ojiazul sufría como él lo hacía.

Sin embargo, el semblante del castaño se mostraba neutral. Como siempre, el emperador lograba ocultar sus emociones a la perfección.

-Yami, ¿qué sucede?- Pero la preocupación fue clara en su voz.

Enojo. Eso fue lo que el egipcio sintió. ¿No estaba más que clara la razón de su comportamiento? ¿Acaso no podía el ojiazul entender lo mucho que esto le dolía? ¿No aceptaba aún que había amor de por medio?

Pero en lugar de gritar, o golpear cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca, se encontró a sí mismo abrazando con fuerza al castaño. Su rostro se escondía en el pecho del más alto. No había lágrimas. Porque si lloraba arruinaría el maquillaje en sus ojos.

Sus piernas cedieron ante tantas emociones. Lentamente el ojirubí se dejó caer. Lo que terminó abrazando, fueron las piernas del romano.

De rodillas se negaba a alejarse. No le importaba si ahí su posición era inferior. Le parecía mejor que ser un faraón atado al deber. Pero no podía ser egoísta. Esta era su carga. No podía renunciar a ella.

El ojiazul se limitó a mirar al joven. Era obvio que el hecho de volver lo estaba afectando.

Aún no entendía por qué aquel bello ser lo ponía a él como prioridad. No podía asimilar qué era lo que había hecho para ganarse tal privilegio. Para ser él con quien el ojirubí quería quedarse.

Se agachó ligeramente, logrando alejar al joven de sus piernas.

Pero no lo soltó por completo. Al contrario, lo alzó, cargándolo en sus brazos.

Los frágiles brazos del menor se enredaron en su cuello. Fue ahí también donde el egipcio escondió su rostro.

La sensación del sedoso cabello del príncipe contra su mejilla lo acompañó por lo que restaba del camino.

No lo mostraba, pero por supuesto que la situación también le afectaba. No quería dejar ir al ojirubí, pero era lo mejor.

Quizás el joven se mostraba triste ahora, pero lo olvidaría fácilmente cuando estuviera de nuevo al lado de su familia.

Se negaba a creer que era tan importante para el egipcio. Yami le había dicho que lo amaba, pero aún se negaba a creer eso.

No había hecho nada, absolutamente nada, para merecer una emoción como esa de parte del bello joven.

De cierta manera, se arrepentía de haber permitido que el egipcio llegara ahí. Si tan solo hubiera hecho lo más lógico, no se encontraría ahora en un dilema como este.

Al menos iría a la guerra. Eso le ayudaría bastante a olvidarse del joven que ahora cargaba en brazos. No podía distraerse en una guerra. A diferencia de su padre, él siempre se había caracterizado por ser un participante activo en las batallas. El ámbito militar siempre había sido casi un pasatiempo para él, más que un deber.

Aunque claro, la guerra llegaría a su fin; y tendría que enfrentar el llegar a una habitación donde Yami ya no estaría. A un palacio donde ya no existiría aquel perfume que emanaba del egipcio.

Pero ya lo olvidaría. Con Kisara lo había hecho, no creía que fuera diferente con Yami.

Aunque lo quisiera a él mucho más.

Aún no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que quizás el amor era un posible nombre que podría atribuírsele a lo que sentía por el ojirubí. Además, ya no tenía caso seguir enredándose con asuntos como ese.

Yami volvería a Egipto al día siguiente. Era lo mejor para él.

El espacioso comedor lo sacó de sus divagaciones. Caminó hacia el triclinum, y con el cuidado que no sabía que poseía, sentó a Yami en uno de los asientos.

El príncipe alzó la mirada y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Toda emoción negativa pareció haber desaparecido. Aunque era fácil encontrar resignación en el rostro del ojirubí. La muerte de su padre, el tener que dejar aquel lugar, no quería lidiar con esos temas por el momento. Tan solo quería aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba junto al ojiazul.

Por esa noche, solo eran ellos dos. Por esa noche todo estaría bien.

-Seto- llamó al ojiazul, mientras éste tomaba asiento a su lado. Cuando los ojos del romano estuvieron enfocados en él, habló nuevamente. -¿Podría comer algo ligero? ¿Quizás solo unas frutas?- preguntó. A pesar de que estaba propuesto a olvidar sus problemas por esa noche, su subconsciente parecía aferrarse a las tumultuosas emociones que había sentido ese día. No creía poder comer algo muy elaborado.

El emperador siguió observándolo por unos pocos segundos, antes de dirigir su atención a un esclavo que esperaba pacientemente la orden de su amo.

-Ya lo escuchaste- habló. Su voz pareció devolverle al esclavo su movilidad, quien asintió y se retiró a traer la comida que había sido ordenada.

-Seto, me refería solo…-

-Tampoco me apetece algo elaborado- le interrumpió el ojiazul.

El semblante del ojirubí pareció decaer.

-Lo siento, te he causado muchos problemas-

-No me victimices. No era yo el que dormía entre serpientes- afirmó el castaño. Su apetito era casi inexistente, no por el hecho de haber matado a alguien. Esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Lo que le molestaba, era pensar en que esa sería la última noche en la que tendría la oportunidad de ver a Yami. Aunque bien sabía que estaba haciendo lo mejor para el egipcio, sin lugar a dudas no estaba tomando la mejor decisión para él mismo. –Aunque noto que las serpientes no te desagradan- agregó, señalando con la mirada el brazalete en forma de serpiente que se enredaba en el antebrazo del egipcio.

-Uadyet(1) es la protectora de los faraones. Esas serpientes, por el contrario, son criaturas de Apofis- explicó el ojirubí. Aunque fue bastante claro que el romano no conocía de dioses egipcios; su solo semblante lo delataba. –Inculto- susurró el egipcio, con humor.

Por primera vez, el ojiazul no pareció enojarse con las 'bromas' del príncipe.

-Te escuché claramente- advirtió.

Yami sonrió cuando notó que el romano solamente le seguía el juego. Le complacía bastante notar los pequeños cambios en el carácter del castaño. Y le alegraba saber que él era la causa de esos cambios.

-Tienes que admitir que es cierto- afirmó.

-Ustedes los egipcios tienen… muchos más de cien dioses. Me basta con saber que adoran a las pulgas- profirió, notándose bastante complacido cuando miró el semblante de completa indignación del egipcio.

-Para tu información, yo no adoro a ninguna pulga- contradijo, mientras se acostaba sobre su espalda en su asiento. De reojo notó que dos esclavos colocaban la comida sobre la mesa, pero su atención no dejó de enfocarse en el castaño.

-No es muy educado acostarse de esa forma- informó el ojiazul, cambiando el tema.

-Lo he hecho antes y nunca te has quejado- afirmó.

El romano se limitó a rodar los ojos y a enfocar su atención en la comida. Al menos Yami parecía haber salido de su depresión momentánea, algo bueno ciertamente; pues no le gustaba ver al joven triste.

Tomó una uva del ramo de mediano tamaño que estaba sobre la bandeja más cercana. Mientras masticaba la fruta, notó que los ojos de Yami se encontraban sobre él, examinándolo cuidadosamente.

-¿Te interesa el arte de llevarse la comida a la boca?- preguntó.

-No. Es solo que tenía entendido que los romanos comían uvas de otra forma- contestó el más joven.

-Pensé que la boca era vital en el proceso alimenticio-

-Seto, no me refiero a eso. Si sostienes el ramo completo sobre mi rostro, podría explicarte a lo que me refiero- informó el ojirubí.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Pero pronto el castaño pareció ceder, pues tomó con su mano el ramo de uvas, y lo acercó al rostro del menor.

Yami alzó su cabeza unos pocos milímetros, atrapando con facilidad una uva en su boca. Con un leve jalón, la desprendió del racimo.

El egipcio no lo supo en ese momento, pero su acción se transformó en una imagen tremendamente sensual a los ojos del ojiazul, quien de hecho tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no saltar encima del menor. Por supuesto que en más de una ocasión había tenido pensamientos de índole sexual que lo involucraban a él y a Yami; pero estaba decidido a respetar la virginidad del príncipe. Si bien, mientras el joven estuviera allí podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, pensaba que ya lo había lastimado bastante.

Después podría quitarse la frustración con un esclavo o alguna prostituta.

Respiró profundamente, intentando alejar la imagen de un Yami sonrojado y gimiente que de pronto había inundado su vista.

-Si querías que te diera de comer, pudiste haberlo dicho- afirmó.

-Solo estaba ejemplificando. Además, no pareció molestarte darme de comer. Ese semblante embobado tuyo vale más que oro. Aunque no quiero imaginar en qué estabas pensando- respondió el ojirubí, de manera burlesca. –Pero debo admitir que me complace saber que una acción tan simple como esa de mi parte, te hace reaccionar de esa forma- profirió, sonriendo de manera casi picaresca.

El ojiazul rodó los ojos. Quizás Yami era virgen, pero definitivamente no era muy inocente.

Aunque… eso no era malo.

-Estás equivocado- afirmó, ganándose el interés del menor. –Los romanos no comemos uvas de esa forma- agregó, aparentemente ignorando el último comentario del egipcio. –Lo hacemos de esta forma…- Mientras dijo eso, desprendió una uva del racimo. Lentamente, llevó la uva a su destino.

Miró complacido el semblante confundido de Yami, cuando la uva tocó sus labios. El príncipe abrió su boca con aparente precaución. No era difícil adivinar que había algo detrás de la acción del romano.

Apenas estuvo la fruta redonda dentro de su boca, el ojiazul acercó su rostro al del menor.

Yami solo pudo abrir sus ojos en impresión, cuando sus labios fueron atrapados por los del castaño. ¿Acaso el ojiazul pretendía ahogarlo? ¡Tenía una fruta dentro de su boca!

Selló firmemente sus labios, negándose por lo tanto a corresponder el beso. De hecho, colocó sus manos en los hombros del romano, intentando alejarlo.

Pero el castaño, aún besando al menor, tomó sus brazos y los sostuvo con fuerza contra el asiento del triclinum. Ante tal acción, terminó sobre el joven, con sus rodillas a cada costado del egipcio.

Mordió el labio del menor con sorpresiva fiereza, logrando que el príncipe abriera finalmente su boca en un quejido silencioso. Se dio el gusto de probar la boca del menor por pocos segundos, para después darse a la tarea de buscar con su lengua la uva. Sin ayuda del joven que se encontraba prácticamente paralizado debajo suyo, consiguió pasar la fruta a su boca.

Fue entonces, cuando se separó del menor.

El egipcio se quedó donde estaba, respirando profundamente pues había estado conteniendo el aliento desde que inició el beso. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, cuando finalmente entendió la situación.

Eso había sido… completamente extraño, pero íntimo y sensual al mismo tiempo.

-Seto… eres un pervertido- dijo en apenas un susurro, pues aún respiraba con dificultad.

-Solo estaba ejemplificando- profirió el ojiazul.

-Casi me ahogas. Estaba acostado de espaldas por si no lo notaste- se quejó.

-Eso es fácil de arreglar- aseguró el castaño, mientras llevaba una nueva uva a su boca.

Yami se mostró confundido.

-¿Qué quieres de…?- No pudo continuar, puesto que de un solo jalón a su brazo, el romano lo obligó a sentarse. Y apenas tuvo tiempo de dejar escapar una pequeña exclamación, antes de que sus labios fueran capturados nuevamente. Nuevamente, la sorpresa fue grande, no solo por el cambio de posición, sino por el hecho de que el ojiazul se mostraba muy… cercano físicamente, por falta de una mejor palabra para describir su presente comportamiento.

Aunque cuando lo pensó bien, llegó a la conclusión de que lo que sucedía no era malo. Al contrario, era una situación que debía aprovechar. Sobre todo después de haber sido ignorado por tantos días.

De hecho, viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, Seto le _debía _atención.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, comenzó a corresponder el beso. Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiazul y cerró sus ojos. Se sonrojó cuando, ante la invitación del castaño, abrió su boca; pues ahora sabía lo que seguiría.

No le avergonzara que Seto le diera de comer de esa forma. Solamente le parecía algo tan íntimo, que hacía que un extraño calor se albergara en su pecho.

Recibió la uva en su boca con timidez, mientras que el calor aumentaba al punto de que sentía que estaba de vuelta en Egipto. Lo que sucedía lo hacía sentir avergonzado, pero complacido al mismo tiempo. Quería separarse, pero al mismo tiempo no le molestaría quedarse así para siempre.

Era perfecto. En su mente no podía existir otro pensamiento. Lo que sucedía era perfecto. Casi como un sueño del que no se quiere despertar.

Gimió levemente, mordiendo involuntariamente la uva.

El beso se tiñó con el sabor dulce de la fruta púrpura.

El romano pareció querer probar más de aquel sabor, puesto que tomó el labio inferior del egipcio entre sus dientes, arrancándole un nuevo gemido al menor, quien parecía haberse derretido entre los brazos del ojiazul.

Su cuerpo entero temblaba con las nuevas sensaciones. Nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien, compartiendo un beso con sabor a uvas del viñedo más fértil. Jamás había sentido ese anhelo de estar en los brazos de alguien; ese deseo de permitir que ese alguien hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

Se sentía como un gatito indefenso en los brazos del castaño. Seto podía hacer lo que quisiera y él no opondría resistencia. Porque bien sabía, que el romano jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimarlo.

Finalmente, fue el ojiazul quien se separó. El egipcio terminó entonces de degustar la uva, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en aquellos ojos azules que amaba.

Las mariposas revolotearon en su estómago cuando pensó en aquella realidad de la que no podía escapar. La realidad de que se había enamorado.

-Seto…- Quiso decirle al romano lo que sentía por segunda vez, pero el repentino sonido de lo que parecía ser música inundó el lugar.

La confusión fue grande.

Pero entonces, el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta lo obligó a mirar hacia la entrada del lugar.

El hermano del emperador, Mokuba, estaba de pie allí, sonriendo de forma avergonzada.

-Perdón por interrumpir. Espero que no les moleste un poco de música- profirió.

-Imagino que Claudia vendrá esta noche- afirmó el ojiazul, haciendo que miles de colores pasaran por las mejillas de su hermano.

-Bueno… sí… va a venir… pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la música, sabes… porque… ehh- intentó explicar sin éxito.

-No traerías músicos aquí para escucharlos tú solo, Mokuba- afirmó el castaño. -La música no nos molesta- agregó.

-Genial… estaremos en el triclinum frente al jardín… así que… me retiro y lamento si los interrumpí-

El egipcio se mantuvo en silencio mientras hablaron ambos hermanos. Sin embargo, una idea se había formado en su mente. Una idea que lo había hecho sonrojar profusamente, pero que quería llevarla a la práctica.

-Mokuba- llamó al chico, obteniendo de inmediato la atención de éste. –Si no tienes ningún inconveniente… ¿podrías pedirles que toquen música egipcia? No tiene que ser por mucho tiempo solo…- se detuvo, no sabiendo cómo continuar. Se sentía avergonzado por lo que pensaba hacer. Pero quería hacerlo.

-De hecho, Yami, me parece una excelente idea. Un cambio de ambiente no vendría mal. ¡Gracias, jamás se me habría ocurrido!- exclamó, perdiéndose detrás de la enorme puerta.

-¿Dije algo tan bueno?- preguntó el ojirubí, mientras parpadeaba confundido.

-Cualquier cosa que lo ayude a impresionar a esa joven es algo bueno para él- afirmó el ojiazul.

-Ya veo- susurró el menor.

-Así que… ¿música egipcia?- interrogó el castaño, con cierta sospecha tiñendo su voz.

-Sí… no tiene nada de malo… es solo que… es decir…- balbuceó de forma avergonzada.

Para su suerte, la música cambió en ese momento. Fue fácil reconocer que la melodía era similar a aquellas que se escuchaban en Egipto. Como gran parte de la música proveniente de la tierra del Nilo, la sensualidad se mostraba en cada nota.

Una sensualidad, que él quería aprovechar.

La vergüenza y el nerviosismo seguían allí presentes. Pero aún quería hacerlo.

Quería repetir lo que había hecho aquella primera noche. Esa noche en la que había visto por primera vez al emperador romano. Deseaba revivir aquel momento. Volver al inicio para repetir todo, una y otra vez. Así no tendría que irse. De esa forma podría quedarse en Roma para siempre.

Se puso en pie, notando que el ojiazul observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Se transmitió a sí mismo palabras de confianza, y caminó hasta estar a una distancia segura de la mesa y los asientos. Lo último que quería era golpear accidentalmente alguno de ellos.

Antes fue humillante. Ahora, era algo que quería hacer. Por el emperador.

Alzó la mirada, y juntó sus ojos con los del romano.

Así lo había hecho aquella noche.

-En tu honor- Mas no fue burla.

Esta vez no había nadie. El esclavo que estaba inmóvil en una esquina, no representaba a alguien de importancia. No había entonces nadie más que el ojiazul.

En esta ocasión no fue burla. Porque en ese momento, quería bailar para el romano; solo para él.

Su cuerpo se movió al ritmo de la música. Con timidez y lentitud al principio. Era difícil recordar todos los pasos que le habían enseñado. Intentaba con tanto empeño recordarlos, que descuidaba sus acciones.

No estaba haciéndolo bien.

Por un momento, pensó en desistir. Estaba tan nervioso que no podía recordar cómo bailar.

Volvió a enfocar su mirada en el ojiazul. Pensaba que encontraría desagrado en el semblante del castaño. Pero en cambio, el romano lo miraba como si estuviera admirando una joya preciosa.

Sus ojos se humedecieron. No podía desistir ahora.

No tenía que seguir los pasos de otra persona. Solo debía ser él mismo.

Finalmente, sus movimientos se notaron más seguros, y la música pareció fusionarse con dichos movimientos. Sus caderas se movían según el ritmo de la melodía. Los brazaletes en sus muñecas emitían un ruido metálico cada vez que movía los brazos. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, pues era más sencillo concentrarse de esa forma.

Daba cortos pasos, mientras movía las caderas de lado a lado, deteniendo ese movimiento cada vez que la melodía hacía una pausa. Al mismo tiempo, sus muñecas y manos hacían pequeños movimientos circulares.

El romano miraba aquella preciosa escena con incredulidad. Nunca pensó que volvería a tener el placer de mirar a Yami bailar.

Pero, por todos los dioses, Yami no tenía idea de lo que estaba causando con tan solo ese sensual movimiento de caderas. Si seguía tentándolo de esa forma no podría contenerse más.

Y por si eso fuera poco, el egipcio se dio la vuelta, dándole al ojiazul una hermosa vista de su retaguardia, que se movía sensualmente al compás de la música. Esa sola imagen lograba hacer flaquear la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

¿Estaba Yami haciendo eso a propósito? ¿O era tan inocente que no sabía lo que algo así podría causarle a un hombre que había estado en _ayunas _por muchos días?

Por si fuera poco, el joven comenzó a mover las caderas de atrás hacia adelante, mientras enredaba una de sus manos en su cabello y abría ligeramente su boca.

Había soportado verlo bailar una vez, se había contenido cuando lo miró salir de aquella piscina, reprendió sus deseos aquel día en la terma, se negó a ceder cuando tuvo al joven en su cumpleaños dormido a su lado en el triclinium. Pero esto, esto simplemente era demasiado.

El bello príncipe estaba bailando para él. Solo ese pensamiento bastaba para encender la llama del deseo. Lo provocaba, como una presa a un león. Y era más intenso aquel llamado, porque era Yami quien lo emitía. Ese mismo joven que se había apropiado de sus pensamientos, y… se atrevería a confesar, apropiado de su corazón; de aquel palpitante fardo de sentimientos de cuya presencia jamás se había apercibido. O quizás, fue Yami quien le concedió emociones a ese órgano, que antes solo conocía el significado de los latidos para la sobrevivencia.

No podía quitar la mirada de ese cuerpo, de la piel bronceada adornada con oro. Esas caderas con ese suave toque femenino, pero que no podrían pertenecer a nadie más que a ese joven de ojos carmesí.

No pudo evitarlo. El sentimiento que se presentó dentro de sí fue el de la incontrolable lujuria.

Quería a Yami, _necesitaba _a Yami.

Se puso en pie, dispuesto a obtener lo que deseaba.

Cuando estuvo cerca del joven lo abrazó por detrás, sosteniéndolo por la cintura.

Para su sorpresa, Yami no se sobresaltó. De hecho, siguió bailando sensualmente, rozando con su nalga aquella parte de la anatomía del ojiazul que comenzaba a despertar. El romano hizo un gran esfuerzo por no expresar con su voz la fuerte sensación de placer que aquel roce le transmitió.

Acercó su boca a la oreja del más bajo.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estás causando?- preguntó, en un susurro que hizo que el cuerpo del ojirubí temblara.

El egipcio finalmente abrió sus ojos; respirando agitadamente debido al baile, y a que el cuerpo del ojiazul contra el suyo le transmitía un calor sofocante.

-Quería hacer que me desearas… y creo que lo he logrado- respondió también en un susurro.

Se dio la vuelta. El castaño se lo permitió pero no dejó de rodear con sus brazos la pequeña cintura del príncipe.

El egipcio se aferró al cuello del más alto. Acercó su rostro, como si fuera a besar al romano. Pero se detuvo a tan solo pocos milímetros. Sus caderas aún se movían, aunque con cada segundo lo hacían con más lentitud.

-Quiero darte lo único que puedo ofrecer. Que seas tú el primero que me poseyó. Y yo… yo quiero llevar tu recuerdo siempre dentro de mí- profirió, su voz quebrándose debido a las muchas emociones que destellaba. Sus labios temblaron levemente, y el aire tibio de su boca tocó delicadamente la mejilla del ojiazul. –Quiero entregarte mi virginidad-

Esas últimas palabras parecieron cortar la respiración del castaño. Había respetado la virginidad del joven, porque sabía que era algo preciado para él. Y ahora… ese joven se la estaba entregando.

De entre todo lo malo que había hecho, ¿qué fue lo que hizo para merecer lo que ahora Yami quería entregarle?

-Jamás pensé… que podría haber comparación entre un príncipe y una tierra llena de riquezas- susurró, ganándose una atenta mirada por parte de Yami.

No estaba acostumbrado a hablar de forma tan abierta. Quizás era la incredulidad de tener a alguien tan perfecto frente a él, la que lo obligaba a decir lo que pensaba.

-Estaba equivocado- Esas dos palabras fueron casi inaudibles, pero las lágrimas que se acumularon en los ojos del egipcio fueron la prueba de que el ojirubí las había escuchado.

-Te amo, Seto. No miento cuando digo lo que siente mi corazón- murmuró. –Quiero ser completamente tuyo. Hazme el amor- pidió. No mencionó la palabra 'sexo', puesto que el vocablo le pareció de poco significado; y un encuentro meramente físico no podía describir la presente situación.

-No creo que podamos llegar a una cama- afirmó el ojiazul, con cierto humor en su voz.

El egipcio sonrió ante esas palabras, que claramente eran verdaderas.

-No importa. Hagámoslo en el suelo, contra la pared… donde sea- profirió. Daba igual el lugar, pues lo único que parecía importante era la persona que se encontraba frente a él.

Como respuesta, recibió los labios del castaño contra los suyos, en un beso desesperado. Sus respiraciones se escuchaban agitadas, mientras que las lenguas de ambos danzaban al ritmo de la música que aún se escuchaba. El ojirubí subió sus manos hasta enredarlas en el cabello del romano. Mientras tanto, el ojiazul trazaba con sus dedos caminos por toda la espalda bronceada del más bajo.

Los pequeños gemidos que se escuchaban provenían de Yami. Su mente estaba inundada de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado. Y ese calor desconocido, solo parecía conducirlo cada vez más por un camino sin retorno. Quería que el romano tocara todo su cuerpo. Porque solo ese toque parecía apagar el ardor que se extendía por toda su piel. Era el anhelo de pertenecerle a esa persona. Y la pasión era la que lo movía a corresponder de manera necesitada un beso que días atrás pudo haber sido solo una caricia inocente.

Todos sus sentidos parecían estar agudizados. El sonido de la música y de la respiración del castaño encendía aún más la llama en sus adentros, los sensuales toques que estaba recibiendo lo obligaban a expresarse en gemidos. Y el sabor a uva que aún podía percibirse en aquel beso, sumado a la fragancia varonil del ojiazul que mezclaba el sándalo con un aroma tan exquisito que no ponía ponerle un nombre; hacían que su mente se sumiera en una vorágine de fuertes emociones.

Se separaron pocos milímetros, solo para volver a besarse pocos segundos después.

El egipcio cedió fácilmente, cuando el romano comenzó a guiarlo hacia atrás, empujándolo levemente.

Solo se detuvo cuando sus piernas chocaron contra uno de los asientos.

El ojiazul terminó el beso, para que Yami pudiera acostarse sobre el asiento. Era verdaderamente positivo que aquellos asientos fueran similares a una cama.

Cuando el menor estuvo acostado, el castaño se colocó sobre él, en la misma posición en la que había estado cuando había compartido con el joven una uva.

Había encontrado una forma bastante buena de comer. Y ahora, tenía otra en mente.

Con su mano derecha tomó de la bandeja una uva. Luego, la acercó a la boca del menor.

-La mitad es tuya- ofreció.

El menor obedeció, mordiendo aquella fruta redonda apenas ésta tocó sus labios. Esa acción, por supuesto, fue más sensual de lo debido.

El romano se inclinó entonces, entreteniéndose besando el cuello del ojirubí y sacándole gemidos de esa forma.

Pero el gemido más alto se escuchó cuando las primeras gotas del jugo de la uva cayeron sobre el abdomen del menor.

-Se… Seto… ¿qué haces?- preguntó de forma desorientada el jadeante joven.

-Preparando mi cena- fue la respuesta, que hizo que un sonrojo aún más profundo se mostraba en las ya sonrosadas mejillas del ojirubí. Sentía vergüenza ante la situación, pero al mismo tiempo mucha expectativa.

-Ah… Seto- un nuevo gemido, cuando la uva comenzó a transitar por todo su pecho, dejando caminos de jugo a su paso.

El ojiazul continuó con sus acciones en el cuello y pecho del egipcio. Definitivamente, por la reacción del joven ante tan simples caricias, era un hecho que no mintió cuando afirmó ser virgen. Esa confirmación, hizo que todo su ser ardiera.

Cuando la uva se desintegró por todo el pecho del príncipe, otra tomó su lugar. El ojirubí abrió obedientemente su boca, mordiendo poco menos de la mitad de la fruta.

Su respiración seguía agitada, mientras miraba con ojos entrecerrados al techo.

De repente, arqueó su espalda, cuando una fuerte sensación inundó sus sentidos.

-¡Seto! Ah, Seto…- gimió. La uva estaba ahora una de sus tetillas, haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor de ella. Cuando la fruta se dirigió hacia la otra, tembló y dejó escapar un gemido más bajo.

Cerró los ojos, intentando calmar las miles de emociones que poblaban su mente. Todo lo que sentía era nuevo para él. Y le gustaba, tan solo la uva que resbalaba por su piel le traía sensaciones que jamás pensó que existían.

Seto podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. No tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para oponerse. Además, ni siquiera pensaría en oponerse. Era vergonzoso, sí; pero le gustaba.

-¡Seto qué…!- aquello fue una exclamación y no un gemido, cuando un líquido cayó en cantidad considerable sobre su pecho, bañando toda su piel.

Fue solo hasta que se miró el cuerpo y olió aquella sustancia, que supo que era vino.

Arrugó el semblante. Había evitado el vino a toda costa y ahora lo tenía regado en todo su torso.

-Odio el vino- se quejó. –Límpialo, Seto- ordenó luego.

-¿Es una orden?- preguntó el ojiazul, enfocando la mirada en los ojos carmesí.

-Es solo una sugerencia de cumplimiento obligatorio- respondió, sonriendo ligeramente. Se sentía tan bien ahora que no podía recordar un momento en el que hubiera estado mejor.

Gimió complacido, conteniendo la respiración por varios segundos, cuando la lengua del romano comenzó a recorrer su abdomen, limpiando el rastro de vino y uva que había quedado sobre su piel. Abrió su boca y tomó una bocanada de aire, cuando la atención del castaño se centró en su ombligo.

El ojiazul vació la pequeña cavidad, que había quedado llena de vino. Se entretuvo en esa zona, puesto que al escuchar los gemidos de Yami, fue obvio saber que aquella era una zona sensible. Saboreó todo rastro de vino, metiendo y sacando su lengua. El sabor del vino, junto con el de la piel bronceada del príncipe era simplemente adictivo.

Subió al pecho del menor, y ésta vez, fue su lengua en la tetilla del menor la que le arrancó otro gemido al menor.

Normalmente no solía detenerse a estimular a su pareja antes del sexo. De hecho, era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso. En otra ocasión, quizás jamás hubiera siquiera pensado en hacer algo parecido. Pero ahora, lo único que parecía importar era Yami, y esos exquisitos gemiditos que dejaba escapar cuando era estimulado de esa forma. Su objetivo parecía ser el de hacer sentir a Yami un placer que nunca se había molestado en dar a nadie. Y además, quería recorrer cada parte del cuerpo del egipcio. Quería marcar al joven como suyo. La piel del príncipe era una tierra desconocida que quería conquistar. Un cuerpo que valía más que todo el oro egipcio.

Y ahora lo confirmaba. Simplemente no podía tener suficiente de ese cuerpo.

-Se… Seto… esp… espera, Seto- pidió de pronto el ojirubí, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del ojiazul.

El romano se alejó de la hermosa piel bronceada, y miró expectante al sonrojado joven, quien se convirtió en un saco de nervios cuando notó que se había ganado la atención del castaño.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo diablos debía hacer lo que quería hacer.

Pero quería intentarlo. No iba solamente a ser el que recibía.

-Este… yo… el sexo… el sexo oral es cuando usas la boca… ahí… ¿cierto?- preguntó. La situación era la más vergonzosa de su vida, pero aún así, tenía la determinación necesaria para continuar.

El ojiazul se limitó a alzar una ceja.

-Sí- fue su respuesta. Normalmente hubiera respondido con algún sarcasmo, pero ahora lo único que quería era devorar el cuerpo frente a él. Así que entre más rápido silenciara a Yami, menos tiempo tardaría en cumplir con su objetivo.

Pero su respuesta hizo que hasta las orejas del egipcio se tiñeran de un rojo pronunciado.

-Sé… dijiste que eso no es bien visto aquí… pero… no soy romano así que… ¿puedo intentarlo?- Realmente no tenía ni idea en qué se estaba metiendo. Simplemente quería hacer algo para complacer al ojiazul. No tenía planeado ser una parte completamente pasiva en aquel acto. Quería experimentar, pues esta era la única oportunidad que tendría.

El romano se mantuvo en silencio, ya que la propuesta del menor lo había dejado sin habla. La sola idea de imaginar la boca de Yami sobre su intimidad bastaba para hacer que una tremenda corriente atravesara cada parte de su cuerpo.

Sí, el sexo oral no era un tema que se viera con buenos ojos. La desaprobación iba dirigida por sobre todo a aquel que daba el sexo oral; no tanto así con el que lo recibía. Así que por supuesto que él ya había recibido una estimulación de ese tipo, y bien sabía, que el sexo oral jamás sería bueno si la persona que lo daba era inexperta.

Así que, aunque por una parte el solo pensamiento era demasiado tentador, no estaba seguro de si Yami estaba listo para algo así.

Sin embargo, no quería ser él quien quitara esa mirada determinada del rostro del ojirubí.

Maldición, Yami podía pasar de ser sumamente sensual en un minuto, a exageradamente adorable en otro. En ese momento, no podría negarle ninguna petición al menor.

Por esa razón, se puso en pie. Con un simple movimiento de su mano, el esclavo que estaba cerca se acercó. Pareció entender la orden silenciosa, puesto que sus manos fueron directo a la toga del romano.

Por supuesto que necesitaba ayuda para quitarse esa estorbosa prenda. No había forma de quitársela él solo, y no creía que Yami pudiera hacerlo. Era muy obvio que el joven no estaba familiarizado con… prendas que cubrían todo el cuerpo, considerando que el ojirubí siempre andaba por allí casi desnudo. No que estuviera quejándose. A decir verdad, podría construirle un monumento al excelso egipcio que inventó esos faldellines.

-De aquí en adelante yo me encargo- Las palabras del príncipe, quien ahora se encontraba de pie frente a él, lo sorprendieron.

Notó entonces que la toga había desaparecido, y ahora solo vestía una túnica.

Pero los labios del egipcio sobre los suyos lo distrajeron.

Yami se separó después de pocos segundos, mostrando una sonrisa sensual.

-Te notas confiado- comentó el ojiazul.

-A decir verdad no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo- respondió el más bajo, mientras reía nerviosamente. Acercó su rostro a la oreja del castaño. –Pero aún así, espero complacerte, Mi Señor-

Las últimas palabras del joven, sumadas a la respiración tibia del menor que acarició su oreja; bastaron para que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Yami lograba provocar extrañas reacciones en él. Pero claro, después de todo, era Yami la persona más hermosa y tentadora que había conocido.

El pequeño príncipe se concentró en el cuello del romano. Estaba decido a complacer al ojiazul. Sí, no tenía ni una pizca de experiencia y jamás había hecho algo remotamente parecido, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Seto fuero el único que tuviera el control. Aunque el solo toque del castaño lo hiciera temblar, tenía un orgullo que mantener.

Los besos y mordiscos que recibía el ojiazul por parte del joven lo tentaban; pero era el sonido que Yami hacía, que rondaba entre pequeños gemidos y el sonido involuntario que proviene de una persona que saborea algo exquisito, la causa de que quisiera lanzar a Yami contra la pared más cercana y hacerlo suyo de una vez por todas.

Pero por más que quisiera, debía tener paciencia. Yami era virgen, y lo demostraba con sus acciones. Cuando intentó quitarle la túnica, pudo sentir cómo las manos del ojirubí temblaban ligeramente.

Quizás en otra ocasión habría sentido fastidio. Esta vez, sin embargo, se limitó a ayudarle a su compañero, quitándose él mismo la prenda.

-Lo siento…- murmuró el ojirubí. La inseguridad había caído en su mente como el agua que se regaba de un balde. Y ahora, que podía admirar el torso perfectamente formado del romano, los nervios aumentaron.

Quizás esto no fue una buena idea. Quizás debía limitarse a ser el sumiso en ese acto.

Cerró sus ojos, cuando el ojiazul lo besó. Fue una caricia suave y dulce, que logró calmar un poco sus nervios.

Sabía bien que Seto había estado con muchas personas antes que él. Y también sabía, que jamás podría competir con todas ellas, puesto que su falta de experiencia no le permitiría complacer realmente al romano.

Sin embargo, quería participar activamente. Tan solo quería mostrarle al emperador con sus acciones lo mucho que lo amaba. Seto no le creía cuando lo expresaba en palabras, por eso, tal vez podría demostrárselo con acciones.

Su mano trazó de manera insegura un camino por el pecho del ojiazul. Bajó hasta su abdomen y se detuvo allí, trazando con su dedo pequeños círculos alrededor del ombligo del más alto.

Interrumpió el beso que compartía con el castaño. La inseguridad volvió, pero procuró ignorarla. Y en cambio así, se atrevió a aventurarse nuevamente al pecho del ojiazul, ésta vez con su lengua.

Pudo sentir cómo el abdomen del romano se contraía contra sus dedos, y tomó eso como una señal de que no estaba haciéndolo del todo mal. Con la recién obtenida confianza, se aventuró a prestarle atención a una de las tetillas del ojiazul, haciendo círculos sobre ella con su lengua, mientras que ahora trazaba con dos de sus dedos, la línea vertical de vello que comenzaba unos milímetros por debajo de la cintura del castaño.

Su objetivo era complacer al emperador, pero curiosamente, el solo hecho de tocar la piel del otro atraía a su propio cuerpo un calor casi insoportable.

Se sentía también avergonzado, porque sabía bien que, aunque no lo hubiera comprobado aún con sus ojos, el ojiazul se encontraba desnudo.

Pero… esto era lo que quería. Llegar a la profunda intimidad con el castaño. Transmitirle todo lo que sentía con sus acciones.

Sonrió para sí, cuando al morder la piel del pecho del ojiazul, pudo escuchar un leve suspiro proveniente de éste.

Realmente no era tan difícil, sentía que ahora podía avanzar.

Bajó un poco más sus dedos, mientras que un profundo sonrojo tomaba posesión de sus mejillas. Aún sentía timidez ante tal situación, pero tenía la confianza suficiente. Pues debía admitir que se sentía maravilloso poder ser él quien hiciera temblar y suspirar al emperador.

Apenas rozó sus dedos con la intimidad del ojiazul, y ganó un fuerte escalofrío por parte de éste.

Río de manera inocente.

-¿Te gusta, Seto?- preguntó, olvidando la vergüenza. Después de todo, no era como si el castaño tuviera algo que él no. No debía por lo tanto de mostrarse tan avergonzado.

-Cierra la boca- murmuró el ojiazul. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no lanzar al menor contra el suelo y tomarlo de una vez por todas. Nunca le había sucedido antes, pero el solo toque del ojirubí se sentí como fuego.

-Pero si cierro la boca no podré hacerte lo que tengo planeado- profirió con la misma inocencia el menor.

Lentamente, se arrodilló. La ansiedad comenzó a hacerse presente, pero procuró ignorarla. No podía ser tan difícil. Podía hacerlo bien.

No se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos hasta que los abrió de nuevo. Aún sentía timidez de mirar la desnudez de su compañero.

Sin embargo, se atrevió finalmente a mirar.

Lo que sintió a continuación, fue casi terror. El nerviosismo creció, y la vergüenza lo embargó por completo. Retiró la mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas arder en fuego. No podía hacerlo, no tenía nada de experiencia y… jamás esperó que la erección del ojiazul fuera tan grande. No sabía qué hacer, por dónde comenzar. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo debía hacerlo.

-¿Estás bien?- la pregunta lo sobresaltó. Miró hacia arriba, encontrando sus ojos con los azules del romano. –Yami, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- aseguró el ojiazul.

El egipcio sonrió ligeramente. Cómo le gustaba que recibir esa comprensión de parte del castaño. A pesar de su carácter, el ojiazul era tan gentil con él, que hacía que su corazón que se agitara y latiera rápidamente.

-Quiero hacerlo- afirmó. Miles de emociones construyeron hogar en un extraño vacío que se había formado en su estómago. Fueron acaparando todo aquello que había estado presente en su mente, incluyendo el nerviosismo. La inseguridad de pronto fue reemplazada por un sentimiento que era quizás el más puro que jamás había sentido.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír, al apercibir que aquello no era más que sus sentimientos hacia el ojiazul.

Su mano aún temblaba cuando se atrevió a moverla, hasta el objetivo el cual era el miembro del castaño.

Dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que contenía, cuando su solo toque provocó un nuevo escalofrío en el romano.

Recibir esas reacciones, le daban la confianza necesaria para continuar.

Se acercó lentamente, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le aceleraba.

Fue solo un pequeño lamido, lo que provocó que las manos del ojiazul se enredaran en el cabello rebelde del príncipe y que los jadeos producto de la excitación comenzaran a hacerse notar.

Yami rió ligeramente, sintiéndose complacido ante las reacciones del castaño.

Cerró los ojos, mientras lamía toda la extensión del miembro cuya base sujetaba con su mano. Se permitió a sí mismo jugar con su lengua, llevándola en todas direcciones a lo largo de la intimidad de su emperador, mientras gemía complacido cada vez que escuchaba los jadeos que el ojiazul desesperadamente intentaba ocultar.

Poder provocar esas sensaciones, ser él quien hiciera temblar al castaño. No podía pedir más en ese momento.

La vergüenza se había esfumado. Solo quedaba el deseo y ese amor que había comenzado a nacer desde aquella noche en la que bailó por primera vez ante la mirada del emperador.

Quería pensar que habían nacido destinados el uno para el otro. Aunque el concepto se escuchara delirante; pero solo el destino podría explicar, el por qué no podía conceder la idea de vivir una vida alejada de la persona, a la que en ese momento le estaba dedicando el más inmaculado placer.

Se atrevió a ir un paso más allá, abriendo su boca y recibiendo dentro de ella la mayor parte que pudo de la extensión del miembro del castaño.

Pero fue demasiado. De inmediato retiró el rostro y liberó su boca, cuando su garganta se contrajo en un reflejo nauseoso, que lo obligó a toser y le aguó los ojos.

De inmediato alzó la mirada, esperando encontrar fastidio o desaprobación. Sin embargo, no había nada parecido en el semblante del otro.

-Hazlo con calma- fueron las palabras del ojiazul, que provocaron un profundo sonrojo en el egipcio. Al menos el romano estaba siendo bastante comprensivo.

Aunque esto no lo hacía sentirse del todo bien. Quería hacerlo como lo haría alguien con experiencia. No quería recibir instrucciones como si fuera un inocente niño.

Con aquella decisión firme en su mente, se atrevió a intentarlo de nuevo, ésta vez procurando prestar atención a sus propios límites. Para su decepción, no pudo seguir más allá de poco menos de la mitad de la erección del ojiazul.

Cerró los ojos, y colocó la mano que tenía libre contra el muslo del más alto, para así comenzar un vaivén lento. No sabía qué debía hacer, por ello se limitó a aprovechar la poca movilidad que tenía su lengua, mientras chupaba y succionaba la gruesa intimidad, procurando en la medida de lo posible no utilizar los dientes.

Pronto, los jadeos del ojiazul y el sensual movimiento que ocurría dentro de su ocupada boca, le provocaron un fuerte torrente de deleite que lo obligó a gemir constantemente, originando sin saberlo vibraciones que tan solo aumentaron las sensaciones de profundo placer que ya recorrían todo el cuerpo del castaño.

Definitivamente Yami no tenía experiencia alguna. Sus movimientos rayaban en lo torpe y sus dientes rozaban en constantes ocasiones la piel erecta, tanto así que en otra ocasión y con otra persona, habría perdido por completo el deseo de continuar.

Pero por todos los dioses de Roma y Egipto, esta calificaba como la mejor felación que había recibido. La cálida boca de Yami a su alrededor lo apretaba de tal forma que las pulsaciones de su miembro se volvían casi enloquecedoras, y las vibraciones que producían los musicales gemidos del ojirubí bastaban para hacer que todo su cuerpo temblara de manera incontrolable.

Quizás era por ser Yami, o tal vez era esa preciosa inocencia e inexperiencia que poseía.

No supo desde cuándo, solo supo que ahora mantenía la cabeza del menor quieta entre sus manos, mientras que era él quien movía las caderas para insertar su miembro en aquella maravillosa cavidad, teniendo cuidado de no atragantar al príncipe, quien aún dejaba escapar aquellos hermosos gemidos.

Y al mirar al arrodillado egipcio, se encontró con dos entrecerrados ojos carmesí, que lo miraban atentamente. Esos rubíes reflejaban tantas emociones que era imposible discernir una de ellas.

Era demasiado, solo aquellos ojos provocaron que se acercara al límite.

Liberó la boca del menor, cuya respiración se convirtió en cortos jadeos, cuando intentó recuperar todo el aire que no sabía que había perdido.

De un solo movimiento tomó al egipcio por debajo de las axilas y lo levantó, llevándolo hasta el asiento y acostándolo de espaldas allí, de tal forma que sus piernas a partir de los muslos quedaran suspendidas.

El príncipe solamente le dedicó una sonrisa. Sin embargo, sus mejillas ardieron en calor cuando sintió las manos del ojiazul colocarse sobre su faldellín. Solo pudo cerrar los ojos mientras que aquella prenda era removida, dejándolo descubierto y a merced del castaño.

El romano se tomó varios segundos para admirar aquella obra de arte que era el cuerpo del egipcio. La piel bañada por el sol del desierto, la preciosa desnudez de aquel cuerpo, el movimiento constante del pecho ante la respiración y el bello semblante avergonzado de quien al parecer no conocía aún lo perfecto de toda su figura.

Yami era verdaderamente hermoso. El joven no tenía que avergonzarse de nada, pues todo detalle en él había sido esculpido por manos de artista. La misma Venus estaría celosa de tal belleza.

Y entonces, sus ojos azules encontraron sobre el pecho del delgado cuerpo, entre un collar de oro y rubíes, aquel medallón que él le había obsequiado.

Fue demasiado.

Iba a tomar ese cuerpo para sí, una y otra vez hasta que estuviera satisfecho.

Y selló ese pensamiento al besar al menor, mientras que con su mano levantada hacía un simple gesto.

Cuando se separó de los labios del ojirubí, miró al lado para encontrarse con el esclavo, quien había entendido la orden silenciosa por segunda vez.

En las manos de aquel esclavo, se encontraba una pequeña botella de vidrio.

Centró la mirada en Yami, quien observaba al esclavo con cierta inseguridad.

El ojirubí imaginaba que sería aquel ser quien lo prepararía para lo que venía. Y aunque aquello no tenía nada de malo, extrañamente el pensamiento de ser tocado por primera vez ahí por un esclavo, no era reconfortante en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo, miró con sorpresa cómo el romano tomaba la botella en su mano, mientras que el esclavo se inclinaba en forma de reverencia, antes de regresar a su puesto.

La confusión le siguió a esto.

-¿No iba él a prepararme?- preguntó.

El castaño miró a Yami, notando lo lindo que se veía cuando mostraba esa confusión en su semblante.

-Has perdido la razón si piensas que permitiré que alguien más te toque- fue la respuesta.

El alivio no se hizo esperar en el egipcio. Quería que fuera Seto el único que lo tocara.

Su corazón volvió a acelerarse, cuando el ojiazul le alzó una pierna, y la colocó contra su hombro. Fue claro que lo hizo con el objetivo de facilitarse el acceso a la pequeña y virgen entrada del menor.

No pudo completar otra acción más que la de cerrar los ojos. Hacía un esfuerzo por pedirle a su cuerpo que se relajara, pues estaba claro que lo que vendría a continuación iba a doler.

Finalmente, iba a entregar su virginidad. Nunca pensó que sucedería de esa forma. Pero jamás vaticinó que se vería obligado a venir a Roma. Y por sobre todo, nunca imaginó que pudiera caer en un pozo sin fondo, que no era más que un amor cuya extensión no parecía tener límite.

Sonrió ligeramente. No había mejor momento que éste para entregarse a esa persona. No podía imaginar un mejor escenario.

Suspiró profundamente, mientras que sus manos sostuvieron con fuerza la tela que recubría aquel pequeño sofá, cuando el primer dedo bañado en aceite llegó a sus adentros. No dolió, pero el choque de emociones que embargó su cuerpo bastó para que una lágrima cayera de sus ojos cerrados.

_-"Te amo"- _Su mente liberó junto con la lágrima todos esos sentimientos. Nunca pensó que llegaría a sentir algo como eso. Siempre razonó que las emociones debían de ser controladas, y jamás expresadas. Así lo habían criado, pues era así como debía comportarse un rey egipcio.

Pero ahora que conocía el poder de un simple sentimiento, se negaba a dejarlo ir. Ahora no creía que algo tan prodigioso debiera ser ignorado.

Cuando el segundo dedo estuvo en sus adentros, la sensación de dolor se manifestó en una ligera incomodidad que crecía cada vez que el ojiazul movía ambos dedos dentro del egipcio.

El príncipe abrió los ojos, aunque no por completo, permitiéndoles permanecer entrecerrados. Centró la mirada en el rostro del romano, encontrando por ese medio que la mirada del ojiazul también se encontraba sobre él.

Y pudo jurar, que aquello que se reflejaba en los ojos del emperador era una emoción que correspondía a las suyas.

Mas tuvo que cerrar los ojos nuevamente, al tiempo que su garganta dejaba escapar un gemido prolongado, cuando de pronto, el movimiento de los dedos dentro de sí provocó algún roce que le acarreó un placer que jamás imaginó que existía. Ante tal sensación deliciosa, arqueó la espalda. Sin saberlo, le estaba regalando una preciosa e inigualable vista al ojiazul, quien por primera vez, se dedicaba a buscar el placer de su compañero, algo que nunca había hecho en sus pasadas relaciones.

Pues la cultura romana dictaba que en el sexo, la complacencia del activo era la única que debía buscarse. Un hombre activo no debía, por lo tanto, preocuparse por transmitirle placer a su pareja.

¿Pero quién no buscaría hacer gemir a ese príncipe? Hacerlo temblar y arquearse de placer. De pronto, eso era lo único que parecía importante.

Por eso volvió a mover sus dedos, de tal forma que al meterlos volviera a rozar aquel punto.

La espalda del ojirubí se arqueó de nuevo, y el gemido volvió a escapar de los delgados labios rosa. La coherencia abandonaba la mente del egipcio con cada toque especial en sus adentros.

El dolor finalmente se hizo presente, cuando un tercer dedo se unió a los demás. El príncipe se limitó a morderse el labio, mientras enfocaba la mirada al techo y procuraba relajarse.

El primer quejido escapó cuando los dedos comenzaron a moverse dentro de él, abriéndose espacio y distendiendo el estrecho y virgen canal.

-¿Te duele?- Escuchó la pregunta y solo pudo asentir, mientras suspiraba en un intento por olvidar la molestia. –Relájate-

-Eso intento- afirmó, mientras apretaba con sus manos la tela del asiento.

Un repentino gemido escapó de la boca del egipcio y resonó por todo el lugar. A éste, le siguieron otros gemiditos constantes. La espalda del menor se arqueaba una y otra vez. Y un adorable sonrojo se dejó ver en las mejillas del ojirubí.

Seto había comenzado a masturbarlo lentamente, llevando su mano por toda la extensión de su miembro semi-erecto, mientras que seguía preparándolo con sus dedos.

El placer que producía el ser tocado de esa forma, sobrepasó al dolor. Las ardientes caricias que recibía lo ayudaron a relajarse.

Se encontró a sí mismo gimiendo el nombre del ojiazul, una y otra vez, mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado. Nadie lo había tocado de esa manera antes; todo lo que estaba sintiendo era nuevo para él, y aún no sabía cómo sobrellevar esas sensaciones.

Un bajo quejido escapó de su boca cuando repentinamente el castaño detuvo sus acciones. Pero la tensión creció en pocos segundos, cuando se apercibió de lo que sucedería seguidamente. Solo pudo mirar al techo, notando de reojo que el ojiazul untaba su miembro con el aceite.

Tragó fuerte. Esto iba a doler.

Pero no era solo el dolor lo que le asustaba, sino el hecho de que, finalmente, iba a perder su virginidad.

No era que estuviera dudando. Ya había decidido que le entregaría su primera vez a Seto. Era el simple hecho de que no sabía qué esperar. De que en ese momento, no tenía control alguno de la situación.

Empero, confiaba plenamente en el romano.

Suspiró con nerviosismo cuando el ojiazul le sostuvo las piernas, abriéndolas para buscar una posición cómoda para iniciar con el acto sexual. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba. Y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al asiento.

-Si vas a retractarte, ahora es el momento- escuchó decir al romano.

Rió de manera nerviosa, mientras llevaba su mirada de un punto del techo a otro. Tembló ligeramente, cuando sintió la erección del ojiazul posicionarse contra su entrada.

Volvió a reír disimuladamente, en un esfuerzo por calmar su acelerado corazón y por convencerse de que podía continuar con aquello.

-Eso sería cruel de mi parte, ¿no crees?- preguntó. –Puedes seguir… estoy bien- afirmó después de pocos segundos.

Esta respuesta pareció convencer al ojiazul de que Yami había tomado su decisión. Quería asegurarse de que el egipcio verdaderamente quisiera continuar. Pues aunque lo único que quería en ese momento era hacer suyo al menor, aún respetaba la virginidad del príncipe.

Pero ahora, podía continuar.

Lo último que deseaba era lastimar al joven. Por ello, se aseguró de ir despacio, insertando su miembro dentro de aquel canal estrecho con asombrosa lentitud, considerando que sus adentros ardían por poseer de una vez por todas al ojirubí.

El grito de dolor de Yami no tardó en escucharse. El pequeño cuerpo del menor se tensó desde el primer momento, habiendo sido penetrado apenas por la punta de la erección del ojiazul. Los ojos carmesí se cerraron instintivamente, y los dientes blancos del egipcio mordieron el labio inferior con considerable presión.

Imaginó que dolería, pero jamás imaginó que el dolor sería tanto.

El romano por su parte, solamente suspiró con cierto humor; debido tanto a la tremenda estrechez del egipcio, como al hecho de que Yami gritó como una mujer al ser desflorada. No quedaba duda de que el príncipe era virgen; un estrecho y lindo muchachito virgen, claramente.

Se atrevió a continuar penetrando al menor, insertando unos centímetros más de su miembro.

Esta vez, además de los quejidos del príncipe, sus brazos fueron sostenidos con fuerza por las manos del ojirubí, en cuya expresión era notable el dolor.

-Duele… Seto, detente, me duele- pidió el egipcio, dejando escapar lo que parecían ser llantos sin lágrimas. Sentía como si su cuerpo entero se estuviera partiendo en dos. El dolor se mezclaba con un ardor que quemaba sus entrañas.

Si esto era el sexo, no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Y debido a que el cuerpo del menor se tensó aún más, la estrechez en su interior se volvió casi insoportable.

-Yami, tienes que relajarte- pidió el ojiazul. La presión que Yami ejercía sobre su erección ya no era tan placentera como en un principio.

-No me pidas que me relaje, ¡no me ves que me duele!- exclamó el egipcio, quien aparentemente estaba al borde de la histeria. Claro, solo Yami podía tener ese tipo de reacciones durante el sexo.

El romano se permitió a sí mismo rodar los ojos. El principito era verdaderamente obstinado.

-Y a mí también me duele, así que relájate- ordenó.

-Es tu culpa por tenerla tan grande- se quejó el menor, mientras suspiraba, obligándose a sí mismo a relajarse.

Pero el ejercicio de respiración no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. El dolor era tanto, que no parecía posible liberar la tensión.

El romano decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos. Para ello, se inclinó y besó con fiereza al menor, quien permitió que un gemido de sorpresa escapara de su garganta ante la repentina caricia. Sin embargo, se dejó llevar, abriendo su boca y permitiendo que su lengua se juntara con la del otro. Sin siquiera notarlo, durante el beso su cuerpo se fue relajando.

Cuando la tensión ya no fue tanta, el ojiazul continuó con la penetración, ganándose un gemido adolorido del egipcio que fue acallado por el beso que compartían. El príncipe se limitó entonces a expresar su dolor sosteniendo con fuerza los hombros del castaño y marcando con sus uñas la piel del romano. Si bien el dolor disminuyó cuando su cuerpo se relajó, aún sentía que su ser entero se partía en dos. Y aunque ahora podría aguantar, solo esperaba que el dolor no estuviera presente durante todo el acto sexual.

El emperador se alejó del rostro del ojirubí, irguiéndose y rodeando su cintura con las piernas de Yami. Al estar en posición, sacó pocos centímetros de su intimidad, para luego volver a penetrar al menor por completo. A pesar de que la primera embestida fue lenta, el quejido no se hizo esperar y el dolor recorrió la espina dorsal del príncipe, quien procuraba mantener los ojos cerrados, en un esfuerzo por alejar la fuerte sensación de ardor que le causaba ser llenado a tal extremo.

La segunda, tercera, cuarta y quinta embestida le produjo el mismo dolor. No entendía por qué a las personas parecía gustarles el sexo. Dolía demasiado.

Fue a partir de la sexta embestida, que no pudo controlarse. Las primeras lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cerrados y resbalaron por los costados de su rostro. Hacía lo posible por tragarse los gritos que quería dejar escapar.

-¿Te sigue doliendo?- No pudo contestar con palabras esa pregunta, así que se limitó a asentir profusamente. –Creo que será mejor detenernos…-

-¡No!- exclamó el ojirubí, abriendo sus ojos y centrando la mirada en el castaño. –Estoy bien… no… no duele tanto… solo…- se detuvo, pues estaba hablando sin coherencia alguna. -Te agradezco que pienses en mi bienestar, pero puedo soportarlo. Estoy seguro que el dolor irá disminuyendo- afirmó entonces.

Siempre confió en el romano, pero éste seguía demostrándole que nunca lo lastimaría. El solo hecho de pensar en que el ojiazul verdaderamente estaba dispuesto a renunciar al placer para extinguir su dolor, hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas y que las mariposas en su estómago despertaran. Ahora sabía por qué se había enamorado.

Las lentas embestidas siguieron causándole dolor, pero esta vez procuró enfocar toda su atención en los ojos azules del romano.

Sonrió ligeramente, mientras notaba los rayos de placer y éxtasis que comenzaban a formarse en aquellos ojos. Conocía bien al castaño. Sabía que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes. Y sin embargo, para con él, el ojiazul mostraba un temple sosegado. Eso lo hacía sentir sumamente especial. Se sentía como un niño que buscaba cuidados, y esos cuidados los encontraba en los brazos de un hombre, quien a los ojos de los demás era un malhumorado y arrogante emperador.

Salió de sus pensamientos, para encontrar que había tenido razón. El dolor fue disminuyendo, y ahora era mínimo. Y a cambio de dolor, los movimientos de la hombría del romano dentro de él causaban una agradable fricción, que provocaba una sensación placentera, la cual lo obligaba a emitir pequeños sonidos desde su garganta.

-Seto… hazlo más rápido- pidió, pues imaginaba que aquella maravillosa sensación aumentaría conforme a las embestidas.

Y le complació, tanto física como mentalmente, comprobar que su teoría era correcta. Cuando el ritmo aumentó, los sonidos silenciosos que morían en su garganta se convirtieron en gemidos. El dolor había casi sucumbido y solo quedaba el placer que le daba quien ahora era su amante.

El ojiazul miraba el rostro del egipcio, sintiéndose complacido de ver las facciones del menor contorsionadas por el placer y de observar esa dulce boca que se abría y cerraba constantemente.

-Ah… mmn… por… por favor…- Las palabras, que parecían incoherencias provenientes de una mente nublada por el sexo, escapaban de los delgados labios del ojirubí, quien apretaba con sus manos la tela del asiento con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

-¿Por favor, qué?- preguntó el ojiazul, con la poca coherencia que le quedaba. Yami era simplemente perfecto, estrecho y cálido en sus adentros. Y esos gemidos, sumados a ese precioso cuerpo adolescente, convertían al egipcio en el mejor amante que había tenido.

Pero no, si lo pensaba bien, aún con la mente nublada por el placer, llegaba a la conclusión de que Yami no era un simple amante más en la lista.

-Más… ¡ahh!... más, Seto… por favor, no te detengas… ah…- Las sensaciones que experimentaba eran completamente nuevas para él. No sabía cómo debía reaccionar, pero los gemidos y súplicas abandonaban su boca de manera involuntaria.

El romano aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, sacándole más gemidos y ahora gritos al egipcio. No sabía si Yami estaba siendo tan ruidoso por ser su primera vez o porque esa sería de ahora en adelante su forma de comportarse durante el sexo. Cualquiera fuere la opción correcta, no le molestaba en absoluto que el ojirubí se deshiciera en gimoteos delante de él.

Realmente era mejor de lo que imaginó. Solo mirar ese pequeño cuerpo que temblaba, y las lágrimas de éxtasis que corrían por el rostro del menor…. Verdaderamente, todo era perfecto en esa situación. Aún la música que se seguía escuchando ayudaba a crear un ambiente perfecto.

-Abre los ojos- pidió, haciendo un esfuerzo para que su voz no le fallara. Yami simplemente se sentía exquisito.

El príncipe intentó obedecer, sin embargo, a la siguiente embestida sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente.

-No puedo- afirmó, mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Abre los ojos- insistió el ojiazul.

Por unos momentos, lo único que se escuchó fueron las exclamaciones ruidosas, bañadas con el delirio que provocaba el contacto sexual, ese mismo que estaba rompiendo y llevándose la virginidad del cuerpo bronceado de quien gemía.

Mas después de esos segundos, los ojos carmesí volvieron a abrirse, y su dueño procuró fijar la mirada en la persona con quien compartía aquella enloquecedora fricción.

El castaño sostuvo de pronto la pierna izquierda del ojirubí. Mientras seguía embistiendo, flexionó aquella extremidad, hasta que el pie del príncipe estuvo apoyado contra su pecho. Aquella posición, le permitió profundizar la penetración y agudizar las sensaciones que recibía su pareja. Y la prueba de ello, se fundamentó en la reacción de Yami, quien se arqueó lo más que podía en esa posición, y comenzó a llamar al romano entre sus gemidos.

El nombre del ojiazul salía una y otra vez de los labios rosa del príncipe. El egipcio lo repetía cada vez que el romano lo llenaba completamente, llegando a los más profundo de su ser. El sudor comenzaba a resbalar por la frente del pasivo joven, cuyos ojos se enfocaban en los del emperador.

El azul de aquellos iris de pronto era demasiado hermoso como para ser ignorado. El ojirubí no podía hacer más que admirar los ojos de la persona que ahora le entregaba ese placer inigualable.

-_"Lo amo"- _La afirmación cruzó por su mente, mientras los gemidos se escuchaban junto al sonido de las caderas del castaño chocando contra su piel en un vaivén que alcanzaba la perfección.

Las lágrimas que habían dejado de existir momentos atrás, cayeron ahora, expresando cada una la emoción fuerte, que causaba el saber que se estaba al lado de la persona correcta. Simplemente no se podía imaginar un mejor momento que ese. Sabía que jamás podría sentir lo mismo con otra persona.

_-"Lo amo"- _La afirmación era tan simple, mas sus razones eran complicadas. Lo único que sabía, era que había nacido para acompañar al ojiazul. Ya fuera el destino, o cualquier otra palabra que indicara una vida ya trazada, su propósito iba más allá que el de velar por el bienestar de una nación. Si estaba allí ahora, si respiraba, era solamente para cuidar del corazón de esa persona.

_-"Lo amo"- _Lo confesó una tercera vez, y se dejó perder en las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo; en el placer que surcaba por todo su ser.

Mientras seguía mirando los ojos azules, abría y cerraba su boca en melodiosos gemidos. Su cuerpo temblaba ante las embestidas y las oleadas de éxtasis que estas acarreaban.

Pero tales movimientos se detuvieron de pronto, haciendo que su garganta emitiera un sonido de inconformidad. No quería detenerse ahora.

El castaño retiró la pierna del egipcio de su pecho. Cuando lo hizo, tomó al joven de la cintura, levantándolo del asiento. Como parte de un reflejo, el príncipe se sostuvo con sus brazos del cuello del ojiazul. El adolescente no pudo evitar reír cuando en un rápido movimiento, se encontró alzado, con sus piernas y brazos enredados alrededor del cuerpo del romano para evitar caer. El castaño, por su parte, lo sostenía de las nalgas.

Y ahí, de pie el ojiazul con el príncipe en brazos, volvió a embestirlo, subiendo y bajando el cuerpo del adolescente mientras movía las caderas para ayudarse con la penetración. Era una gran ventaja que el cuerpo del príncipe fuera ligero.

El ojirubí acomodó la cabeza sobre el hombro del emperador, y ahí comenzó a gemir y ronronear complacido. La penetración era ahora menos profunda, sin embargo, la sensación que le transmitía era deliciosa. Y ello, junto con la cercanía que ahora compartía con el castaño, le traía un sentimiento de protección. Se sentía pequeño allí, en los fuertes brazos del romano, permitiendo que fuera él quien tomara el control y estableciera el ritmo.

Realmente, ser pasivo no era malo en lo absoluto. Sentir cómo el grueso miembro del ojiazul embestía en sus adentros, derretirse completamente en los brazos del romano. No podía imaginar algo mejor.

Después de unas cuantas embestidas más, el castaño volvió a acostar al menor sobre el asiento, esta vez de medio lado, con las piernas cerradas una sobre la otra. Y no tardó en penetrarlo nuevamente, suspirando cuando la estrechez del ojirubí se volvió mayor debido a la nueva posición.

El egipcio, por su parte, siseó ante el nuevo contacto. Fue apenas una punzada de dolor lo que sintió, antes de que el placer volviera con el doble de fuerza e intensidad. Ante las considerablemente rápidas embestidas que estaba recibiendo, no pudo más que deshacerse en gemidos y gritos.

-Seto… ah… vas… muy rápido- No estaba reclamando, de hecho, la aumentada fricción estaba a punto de llevarse el poco razonamiento que aún poseía.

-No que creas… que iré más despacio solo porque eras virgen- afirmó el castaño. Estaba completamente embriagado con el precioso cuerpo del adolescente. Ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera probar una y otra vez el dulce y apretado canal del menor, hasta alcanzar la completa satisfacción. No sabía si podría detenerse ahora aunque Yami se lo pidiera.

-Más… ahh… Seto…- Sin embargo, los gemidos del príncipe dejaban en claro que él también disfrutaba de la situación.

Con ojos entrecerrados, el egipcio miró al ojiazul. Sonrió al ver el semblante de verdadero éxtasis del castaño. Le complacía de sobremanera ser él quien le entregara tanto placer al romano.

Volvió la mirada a un lado, enfocando su atención en una de las paredes, mientras que sus manos apresaban el asiento. Sus gemidos seguían constantes; dependiendo de la fuerza de las embestidas eran gemidos altos o bajos. Su cuerpo temblaba aún, y sus ojos se humedecían cada vez que una ola de placer lo golpeaba.

Por segunda vez, el romano hizo una pausa, sacando completamente su miembro de las entrañas del adolescente.

El menor se acostó sobre su espalda, para poder mirar mejor al ojiazul y transmitir así su pregunta silenciosa.

-Empújate hacia atrás- le dijo el castaño.

Obedeció de inmediato, dejando a sus pies un espacio libre donde el ojiazul procedió a arrodillarse, abandonando la posición de pie.

El romano no tardó mucho tiempo en abrirle de nuevo las piernas y penetrarlo, arrancándole al egipcio un pequeño grito de verdadero placer.

Una protectora calidez se albergó en el pecho del menor. De pronto, aquellos ojos del azul más puro estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Los labios del romano sobre los suyos acallaron sus gemidos constantes, permaneciendo solamente el sonido del acto sexual, de la piel chocando contra piel, y el de la música que acompañaba cada embestida.

Las piernas del príncipe se sostuvieron contra la cintura del castaño. Sus delgados brazos se refugiaron en la espalda del romano. Y las pequeñas manos del adolescente se dieron a la tarea de acariciar la extensión entera de aquella piel sudorosa, atreviéndose luego ambas a bajar hasta las nalgas del ojiazul.

Definitivamente, aquella posición le gustaba, no solo por el profundo placer que le provocaba, sino porque podía estar cerca del emperador. De hecho, cuando el beso hubo terminando, pudo escuchar la respiración agitaba del castaño contra su oreja. Además, el abdomen del ojiazul rozaba contra su miembro con cada embestida, transmitiéndole una sensación maravillosa, que lo obligaba a gemir aún más alto.

Entre esos gemidos, le pidió al romano que aumentara el ritmo de las embestidas, queriendo sentir más al castaño dentro de él.

Finalmente le pertenecía. Su cuerpo le pertenecía al ojiazul. Su virginidad había sido entregada.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras abría la boca lo más que podía, cuando la fricción contra su miembro y contra sus adentros se volvió insoportable.

-Se… Seto… ah… Seto… creo… yo… ¡voy a…!- intentó decir, en medio del éxtasis que lo inundaba. Intentó mantenerse en control, pero cuando sintió la mano del ojiazul sobre su miembro, masturbándolo con rapidez, perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Con un grito que estuvo cerca de hacer retumbar las paredes, alcanzó el clímax, bañando con su semilla tanto su abdomen como el de su pareja.

Al suceder esto, sus músculos se contrajeron alrededor del romano, quien tan solo después de un par de embestidas más, terminó viniéndose dentro del egipcio, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro y el nombre de su amante en un susurro.

Por unos momentos, ambos se mantuvieron quietos y en silencio, intentando recuperar el aire que habían perdido.

Sin embargo, el temblor en el cuerpo del príncipe se intensificó de repente, y algo que parecían ser sollozos escaparon de su boca.

Y cuando el castaño enfocó la mirada en el rostro de Yami, le sorprendió (y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le atemorizó) ver las lágrimas que caían de aquellos preciosos ojos carmesí. ¿Lo había lastimado? ¿Se arrepentía el egipcio de lo que habían hecho?

-Yami…-

-Te amo- La afirmación calló cualquier palabra que hubiera pretendido escapar. Solo pudo mirar incrédulo al egipcio, en cuyos ojos irradiaba una emoción tan fuerte, que no se atrevía a ponerle nombre.

Si bien Yami ya le había dicho aquello antes, su semblante ahora bastaba para hacerlo quedarse sin habla.

-Te amo- repitió el adolescente, su voz cercana a la desesperación. -¡Te amo!- exclamó, mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos. –Por tu culpa no puedo pensar en regresar. Siempre me hablaron del amor como algo estúpido y entonces llegaste tú. ¡Es tu culpa que haya caído tan bajo! ¡Soy débil por tu culpa! Un príncipe no debe ser egoísta… y sin embargo, soy egoísta porque te quiero solo para mí- dijo lo último en apenas un susurro.

Se descubrió el rostro y centró sus ojos llorosos en el romano. Esto no era propio de él, pero sentía la necesidad de desahogarse; de decir lo que sentía. Ahora que le había entregado todo lo que tenía al ojiazul, no podía callar.

-Soy un idiota… desearía ser fuerte como tú- murmuró.

Aún era fácil encontrar rastros de sorpresa en el rostro del castaño. Nunca pensó que Yami se sintiera de esa forma. Y aunque aún le costaba creer que el ojirubí lo amara, admitía que las palabras del menor se escuchaban sinceras.

Sus ojos se suavizaron levemente cuando puso atención a las últimas palabras del adolescente. El pequeño príncipe no tenía idea de lo equivocado que estaba.

Alzó con sus brazos al menor, conservando aún su miembro dentro de aquel hermoso cuerpo. Así, el egipcio terminó sentado en sus piernas.

Con una mano, se encargó de limpiar las lágrimas del ojirubí.

No era él una persona que hablara directamente de sus sentimientos. Pero el semblante entristecido del menor, junto con ese pequeño sonrojo que mostraban sus mejillas, lo obligaron a hablar.

-Estás equivocado. No soy tan fuerte como crees- afirmó. –Tengo una debilidad- admitió luego de pocos segundos.

Yami alzó la mirada, centrándola en el romano. ¿Una debilidad? ¿El emperador de Roma? Realmente eso no le parecía realista.

-No juegues conmigo- pidió el egipcio, retirando la mirada hacia una de las paredes cercanas.

-Me conoces mejor que eso- afirmó el ojiazul. No iba a mentirle al príncipe, ni tampoco diría cosas tan vergonzosas si no fueran verdaderas. Iba después de todo, a perder gran parte de su orgullo con lo que diría a continuación. –Mi debilidad… posee un extravagante cabello y ojos carmesí-

La información fue absorbida con lentitud por la mente del príncipe. Entre tanto, sus ojos iban abriéndose debido a la impresión e incredulidad.

Se atrevió a devolver su mirada a los ojos del romano. Su corazón en ese momento latía a tanta velocidad, que podría asegurar que el sonido de esos latidos se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

-¿Yo? ¿Tu debilidad soy yo?- preguntó. Había escuchado mal, estaba seguro de que el ojiazul no hablaba enserio.

-No creo que exista nadie más que encaje con esa descripción- afirmó el romano, notándose molesto ante sus propias declaraciones. Su ego estaba siendo fuertemente acribillado.

-¿Yo?- Rodó los ojos. El ojirubí parecía no captar aún la afirmación de que, en efecto, él era el punto débil del emperador. Aunque realmente, las pruebas sobraban… después de todo, el ojiazul ya había asesinado a un importante ciudadano frente a todo el Senado, por el hecho de que no podía concebir el pensamiento de que alguien que hubiera lastimado al egipcio continuara con vida.

-No me hagas repetirlo, ya me rebajé bastante- profirió.

Yami sonrió, mientras recostaba su cabeza contra el hombro del emperador.

-Me acabas de hacer muy feliz- afirmó.

-Te escuchas como un adolescente atravesando la pubertad- se mofó el ojiazul.

El príncipe rió por lo bajo.

-Por si no lo has notado, majestad, _soy_ un adolescente- dijo, mientras cerraba los ojos y sucumbía ante el cansancio. No podía imaginar nada mejor que quedarse dormido en los brazos del romano. Y más ahora, que se sentía bastante satisfecho, y no solo físicamente. Si bien, había perdido algo preciado para él esa noche, había ganado mucho más. El sentimiento de pertenecerle a Seto, bastaba para hacerle sentir completo.

Por ello, no le fue difícil caer rendido ante el sueño.

-Y el más obstinado que he conocido- afirmó el ojiazul, mientras escuchaba cómo la respiración del menor se profundizaba, indicando que el ojirubí había caído en los brazos de Somnus(2).

Claramente, no pensaba quedarse ahí toda la noche. Así que tarde o temprano tendría que dirigirse a su habitación. Además, las piernas ya comenzaban a entumecérsele.

Por lo tanto, ahora solo quedaba una pregunta.

¿Cómo rayos iba a hacerle para levantarse sin tener que lanzar a Yami al piso?

**000**

(1)Uadyet: la diosa protectora del faraón, normalmente representada como una cobra.

(2)Somnus: el equivalente romano de Hipnos, que según la mitología griega es el dios del sueño y padre de Morfeo.

**000**

Magi: ya sé, ya sé. POR QUE CARAJOS TE TARDASTE TANTO PEDAZO DE DESGRACIADA….! Ejem, lo bueno es que volví, no? O.o Y les traje como compensación un gigantesco capítulo de cerca de 15000 palabras (el más largo que he escrito!) con lemon incluido. De todas formas, proseguiré con una rápida explicación que fundamenta mi ausencia, verán: Navidad, regalos, reuniones, Año Nuevo, el cumpleaños de mi queridísima madre, me tuve que pelear con los ineptos del área administrativa de la universidad (laaarga historia), tuve que hacer la respectiva entrega de mis documentos de comprobación de estudios y soltería al Estado para efectos de mi pensión, así que ya se imaginan las filas que tuve que hacer, la inspiración se me lanzó de un edificio y murió trágicamente, y he pasado noches muuuuy agotadoras con Seth (ya se imaginan de dónde salió el nombre xD). Es un Pomerania… cachorro, así que molesta igual que un bebé recién nacido -.- Y esa es la breve explicación. Por cierto, este cuatrimestre… es decir, esta semana, comienzo a llevar dos carreras al mismo tiempo; así que imagino que estaré el doble de ocupada (por qué rayos insisto en complicarme la existencia? T.T), pero prometo estar al pendiente con mis fics.

Ahora sí, pasando al tema que nos concierne, el fic. Y más específicamente, lo que todos esperaban: el lemon. Me tomó dos años escribir este lemon, literalmente xD Lo empecé desde hace semanas. Y es que, a decir verdad, el lemon no es mi fuerte. Antes, no tenía problema en escribir uno… pero ahora como que tiendo a evadirlo O.o Fuck! ¿Me estaré haciendo vieja? Pero si ni siquiera he llegado a los veinte! xD El punto es, que no soy buena para el lemon, pero espero, ruego, pido e imploro a los dioses (y soy agnóstica!) que éste haya quedado mejor que el anterior. Me esforcé muchísimo para que quedara lo mejor posible.

Pero bueno, de verdad espero que la tardanza haya valido la pena n.n Ahora que terminé con el lemon, veo la luz al final del túnel con este fic. Solo falta atar los últimos cabos, Kisara, Minerva, la guerra, Yami se va o Yami se queda, entre otros pequeños detalles… y se acabó T.T

Pasando a otro tema, si quieren hacerse una idea de la música que bailó nuestro prechocho Yamito caramelo, pueden escuchar la canción **Marco Polo** de **Loreena McKennitt**. La pueden encontrar en YouTube.

Agradecimientos a **Patty-MTK, Atami no Tsuki, Rita, Azula1991, bella-rosalinda, Clauditaw Asakura Potter, Kimiyu, Natsuhi-san, Alekey Phantomhive **por sus reviews! Espero que les haya gustado es capítulo n.n

Para quienes leen Mente frágil, les pido paciencia. Ahora que terminé con este capítulo me enfocaré en ese fic.

Ahora sí, me despido.

Ja ne!


	25. Chapter 25

**Flor de loto**

**Capítulo 25**

¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediéndole? ¿Cuál era la razón que yacía detrás de la enrevesada situación?

No podía creerse a sí mismo. Su misma mente traicionaba el ritual que por muchos años había sido una norma inviolable.

Después de lo sucedido la noche anterior con Yami, había logrado dormir con tranquilidad por primera vez en muchos días. Había triunfado en conciliar el sueño sin preocupaciones. Y todo, por la sola razón de que estaba convencido, de que ahora que finalmente se había adueñado de la virginidad del príncipe, sería sumamente sencillo dejarlo ir.

Sonaba egoísta y quizás desalmado, pero en cierto rincón de su mente, había creído firmemente que su extraño interés por el joven egipcio radicaba en razones meramente físicas. Realmente había pensado que una vez que tuviera intimidad con el ojirubí, su interés por él se desvanecería, tal y como lo había hecho con cada una de las relaciones que había mantenido en el pasado.

Sí, Yami era diferente a todas esas personas con las que estuvo en algún momento; pero jamás creyó que la diferencia fuera tan grande.

Pues no había perdido el mínimo interés en el adolescente desnudo que dormía acomodado entre las sábanas. De hecho, era el egipcio su punto principal de interés en ese momento. Simplemente no podía dejar de admirar aquel cuerpo que buscaba refugio involuntario en la calidez de las sábanas; ni mucho menos podía ignorar el precioso rostro, ligeramente manchado con el kohl que no fue removido la noche anterior.

Yami había caído en un profundo sueño del que fue imposible sacarlo. No había tenido más opción que cargarlo desde el comedor hasta el dormitorio. Y aunque por un momento había pensado en simplemente dejar al adolescente durmiendo en el comedor, poco después vaticinó que si hacía tal cosa, se quedaría sordo de tanto escuchar los reclamos del obstinado príncipe esa mañana.

Finalmente se atrevió a retirar la mirada del joven durmiente. Posó la vista sobre la pared más cercana, mientras que las gotas de agua resbalaban por su cabello mojado y caían sobre las sábanas.

Estaba sentado sobre la cama. Después de darse un merecido baño y tomarse el tiempo para verse presentable, se había dado el lujo de sentarse a examinar un poco más aquello que aún le parecía irreal.

Yami seguía siendo hermoso. Y eso, era lo irreal.

Lo que significaba, que no solo era la lujuria la que lo atraía hacia el príncipe.

¿Amor, quizás? Ya se había preguntado eso varias veces.

Considerando de forma hipotética que fuera el amor la causa; ¿era posible que una emoción tan ridícula y vergonzosa causara aquel aferramiento tan… confuso, que sentía hacia el egipcio? ¿Podría un sentimiento así, hacer que comenzara a dudar de su propia decisión de dejar ir al ojirubí? No que fuera a retractarse claro, su orgullo era más importante que un inservible sentimiento.

O al menos, se aferraba a esa idea.

Un ligero movimiento que hizo el príncipe logró que la atención del ojiazul volviera a enfocarse sobre ese cuerpo, envuelto como un pequeño capullo entre las sábanas. Los sonidos de los ligeros ronquidos que el egipcio dejaba escapar entre sus sueños, creaban una melodía jamás antes escuchada. Solo Yami podía hacer que algo tan molesto como los ronquidos se escuchara como música a los oídos del romano.

-¿Enamorado, no?- se preguntó a sí mismo el castaño. -La sola pregunta se escucha irracional- agregó, sintiéndose decepcionado de sí mismo por siquiera considerar una opción como esa.

¿Adónde quedaría su orgullo si aceptaba que había caído tan bajo como para sentir una emoción, que hasta los mismos poetas trataban como 'una locura´?

Ciertamente, ya se había rebajado lo suficiente al decirle a Yami que él era su debilidad. Quizás fue el ambiente del momento el que le obligó a confesar algo así.

No había mentido, eso sí lo aceptaba. Si alguien siquiera miraba a Yami con malas intenciones, mandaría a crucificar a ese alguien de inmediato. Pues nadie lastimaría de nuevo al egipcio, no mientras él pudiera evitarlo.

Así que viéndolo desde un punto de vista torcido a su favor, cabía la posibilidad de que Yami estuviera desprotegido si volvía a Egipto. Tal vez estaría más seguro si se quedaba…

No. No estaba cuestionando su decisión. Yami no estaba a salvo en Roma. Era mejor para él volver.

Esto iba mal. De verdad había pensado que no tendría problema en dejar ir al egipcio ahora que su virginidad le pertenecía.

-Mmm… ¿Seto?- El susurro proveniente del príncipe, hizo saber al ojiazul que estaba despertando. Algo bastante sorpresivo, pues después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, no le extrañaría que Yami durmiera el día entero.

Miró el parpadeo de los ojos carmesí, los cuales intentaban ajustarse a la claridad que el nuevo día regalaba. El pequeño cuerpo se estiró, buscando borrar todo rastro de cansancio y sueño. Fue así, como una exclamación y un siseo escapó de los labios del egipcio.

-Duele- se quejó el joven, mientras de forma involuntaria, llevaba su mano a la zona de donde provino el dolor. Se sonrojó, al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Había estado tan cerca de Seto; y ahora le pertenecía a él. El solo pensar en esa realidad le traía un sentimiento inigualable.

-Puedo llamar al médico- ofreció el ojiazul, su mirada permaneciendo enfocada en el suelo. Ya había tomado su decisión. Yami regresaría ese día a Egipto.

-No… sería vergonzoso- afirmó el adolescente, quien claramente, parecía no tener idea de lo que planeaba el castaño. –Por cierto… ¿cómo llegué aquí?- preguntó, mirando bien sus alrededores. Si mal no recordaba, Seto y él habían… bueno, el punto era que lo último que recordaba antes de haber sucumbido al sueño, fue estar en el comedor.

-Tuve la pesada tarea de cargarte. Aunque pensándolo bien, hubiera sido más fácil dejarte durmiendo en el comedor- profirió el ojiazul. A pesar de la situación, no podía evitar querer hacer enojar al joven. Aunque sabía que tendría que sacar aquel tema en algún momento. Ciertamente no podía quedarse allí todo el día.

-Seto, si me hubiera despertado en el comedor, no me quedaría más opción que golpearte- afirmó el ojirubí.

El ojiazul se limitó a suavizar su semblante, manteniendo la mirada siempre sobre el suelo. Extrañaría de sobremanera los comentarios del egipcio. Extrañaría todo de él.

Si bien ya había mantenido relaciones con el adolescente, sentía que aún no lo había conocido del todo. Desearía poder darse el tiempo para hacerlo. Pero no sería egoísta.

El silencio sepulcral que se extendió durante los siguientes segundos, logró hacer que el egipcio notara finalmente la mirada baja del romano. Aquel detalle era curioso, por no decir extraordinariamente sorprendente, pues el ojiazul no bajaba la mirada, ante nada. Y menos, mostrando un semblante tan… indescriptible.

-¿Seto?- preguntó, confundido. Intentó sentarse y lo logró con dificultad, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no expresar el ardor que sintió al moverse.

Fue en esa posición, donde pudo observar con más claridad al ojiazul. Su rostro fue capturado por la preocupación, cuando notó lo serio que estaba el castaño, casi como si algo estuviera molestándolo. ¿Había hecho algo mal? Pero si acababa de despertar…

¿O quizás la causa yacía en la noche anterior? ¿No fue lo suficientemente bueno para el romano acaso?

No, no podía ser eso. Es decir, no creía que fuera eso. Conocía bien a Seto, si no hubiera sido suficientemente bueno se lo habría dicho de frente desde la noche anterior.

O quizás no conocía realmente al ojiazul.

-¿Sucede algo?- insistió, pues el silencio del romano comenzaba a sofocarlo. No había esperado iniciar el día de esta forma. El nerviosismo comenzaba a presentarse, al igual que la desilusión. Había creído que todos los problemas entre ellos ya se habían arreglado.

-Debes alistarte- Finalmente, aquellas dos palabras se escucharon. Pero no trajeron nada más que confusión a su mente.

-¿Alistarme? ¿Hay algo especial hoy?- preguntó, notando cómo ante su pregunta, el romano apretaba los puños.

-Hoy volverás a Egipto. Confío en que no lo has olvidado- profirió el ojiazul.

La afirmación cayó como la lluvia sobre una tierra inundada. Las palabras parecieron ser una maldición que encerró al ojirubí, quien solo pudo quedarse paralizado, mirando incrédulo al castaño.

Después de lo que había sucedido… el emperador aún estaba firme en su decisión.

-Pero Seto…- intentó decir algo, lo que fuera para convencer al ojiazul. Pues no quería volver, no ahora que sabía que su felicidad estaba ahí.

-¿O vas a ser egoísta y dejarás toda tu carga sobre los hombros de tu hermano? Tiene… ¿trece años?- La pregunta calló cualquier queja que pretendía escapar. El ojirubí solo pudo mirar al emperador, casi con reproche.

Era injusto que mencionara a su hermano. No tenía derecho de hacerlo. Ni mucho menos tenía derecho de llamarlo egoísta. Todo lo que había hecho lo hizo por los demás y no por sí mismo. Nunca le importó su propio bienestar. Y ahora… ahora que finalmente comenzaba a soñar con lo que era bueno para él… ¿le decían egoísta?

-Sacrifiqué todo lo que tenía. Mi propia libertad. Lo di todo por mi pueblo. ¿Crees que si fuera egoísta habría venido aquí? Mi hermano era quien debía venir… yo tomé su lugar-

-Y ahora recuperarás lo que perdiste- interrumpió el romano, mientras se ponía en pie. No quería seguir hablando del tema. Por más que quisiera que Yami se quedara, ya había tomado una decisión. Y no iba a retractarse. El príncipe estaría mejor con su familia y su pueblo.

-Seto…-

-Anoche aceptaste regresar- afirmó el ojiazul.

Yami suspiró, buscando cualquier razonamiento que pudiera ayudarlo a convencer al romano. No quería irse.

Aunque tampoco podía negar que si insistía en quedarse, quizás sí estaría siendo egoísta con Yugi. Dejarle su carga a su hermano, solo porque encontró su felicidad. ¿Era egoísmo? Desde que había nacido había vivido conforme a las expectativas de los demás, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ser él mismo, pues debía de seguir el comportamiento fijado para el príncipe heredero. No podía expresar lo que sentía, ni siquiera tenía permitido sonreír en ciertas ocasiones.

No quería seguir viviendo de esa forma. Estaba cansado de aparentar. Y aunque su familia era su tesoro, su corazón ahora albergaba un sentimiento que era más precioso que todo el oro y las joyas. No quería dejar ir aquello que era tan precioso para él. No después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

-No quiero regresar- Quizás cruzó los límites cuando habló con tanta firmeza, casi ordenándole al emperador.

No quería ser egoísta, pero el deseo de quedarse parecía sobrepasar cualquier otro pensamiento.

-No pregunté si querías o no regresar. He tomado mi decisión, y no irás en contra de ella- Las palabras del ojiazul estaban teñidas de enojo. ¿Por qué tenía Yami que complicar más el asunto? Estaba haciendo lo mejor para él, ¿acaso no podía ver eso? Odiaba la necedad de ese príncipe. El joven tenía la obligación de obedecerlo.

-Y yo he tomado también mi decisión. No voy a regresar- insistió el ojirubí, mientras que, ignorando el dolor, salía de entre las sábanas y se ponía en pie. –Siempre he hecho lo que los demás quieren que haga. Eso se acabó- afirmó. No podía creer que estuviera hablando de esa forma, considerando que ya conocía el carácter que tenía el romano. Hablarle de esa forma, y contradecirlo, no daría un buen resultado.

Y ese resultado comenzó a notarse, cuando el emperador se dio la vuelta abruptamente, mostrándole al egipcio sus ojos inundados por la rabia incontrolable.

-¡Aquí se hace lo que yo diga!- exclamó. Había olvidado completamente que era Yami quien estaba frente a él. Lo único que parecía importar era que alguien se negaba a obedecer sus órdenes.

-Y yo ya no recibo órdenes de ningún romano- Las palabras del egipcio parecieron acabar con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba al ojiazul.

Yami solo miró a un lado, esperando el golpe, cuando el castaño alzó su mano.

Pero dicha mano no se movió más. Mientras respiraba de manera agitada, el romano luchaba por no golpear a Yami. Si bien estaba furioso con él, se negaba a lastimarlo físicamente. Y aunque su mente parecía implorarle que callara al egipcio de un solo golpe, su corazón se oponía firmemente.

-Golpéame si así lo deseas. Golpéame hasta que no pueda moverme. Eso no hará que deje de amarte- susurró el ojirubí, manteniendo la mirada sobre la pared más cercana. Ahora, no iba a callarse más. Aunque cruzara los límites, esta vez iba a enfrentarse al ojiazul. Siempre había aceptado con la mirada baja lo que el castaño dijera u opinara. Pero eso había acabado.

-¿Amor? ¡Amor! ¿Por qué insistes en mencionar esa palabra?- Sonrió, mientras cerraba los ojos por unos momentos. ¿Aún no entendía? Ya le había dicho muchas veces al ojiazul que lo amaba. ¿Aún no le creía?

-¿Cuándo aceptarás que es amor lo que siento por ti? ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo, Seto?- preguntó, atreviéndose a mirar a los ojos al castaño. Para su sorpresa, la mano que había estado a punto de golpearlo, había sido bajada.

-No tienes de idea de lo estúpido que te escuchas diciendo eso- afirmó el romano. No podía aceptarlo. No había hecho nada para merecerlo; nada para merecer a Yami.

-Por supuesto que es estúpido. El amor es estúpido. ¡Solo mira lo que me obliga a hacer! Mi familia era todo para mí…-

-Si eran todo para ti… ¡vuelve con ellos!-

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Tú eres todo para mí ahora! Por eso no puedo volver…- Silencio. Fue el silencio lo que le siguió a esas palabras.

El ojiazul se negaba completamente a creer en las palabras de Yami. Solo era necedad del egipcio, nada más que eso. Y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar más.

Por eso, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación. No iba a seguir prestándole atención a los berrinches del príncipe. El joven no tenía más opción que obedecer sus palabras.

-¿No significó nada lo de anoche?- La repentina pregunta lo obligó a detener sus pasos. Esa era una sucia jugada. La sola pregunta, buscaba que la respuesta fuera una mentira. Pues jamás le diría a Yami la verdad, porque si lo hacía, no podría dejarlo ir.

No podía decirle al joven lo que había significado el apropiarse de su preciosa virginidad. Jamás le diría que se sentía el hombre más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra, por haber sido el primero en escuchar sus dulces gemidos. No le diría que la imagen de su rostro sonrojado y de sus ojos llorosos se quedaría grabada en su mente por el resto de sus días. Y por sobre todo, no confesaría que por primera vez, más que un acto físico, el sexo se había transformado en una unión que llegaba a lo espiritual. Fue como si hubiera podido tocar el alma de Yami con sus manos.

Pero no podía expresar tales disparates. La verdad era que quería que el egipcio se quedara, pero si lo hacía, Yami estaría desprotegido. Él podría intentar protegerlo. ¿Pero hasta cuándo? Ya le habían hecho daño, y él había estado cerca cuando lo lastimaron. Y sin embargo, no había podido hacer nada. Cuando el joven comió los hongos, él había estado a su lado. Y no hizo nada. No pudo protegerlo. Y luego… fue Minerva quien lo protegió, cuando debió de ser él quien estuviera allí.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que volviera a suceder algo así? No podía permitirlo.

Ahora, tenía finalmente la oportunidad de proteger al ojirubí. Y esta vez no iba a fallar. Aunque tuviera que ganarse a cambio el odio del egipcio. Iba a callar toda necedad de una vez por todas.

-Lo de anoche… fue solo sexo, Yami. Algo físico, sin significado- Era la primera vez que decir una mentira le dolió, al punto casi de la sofocación. Quizás porque sabía lo mucho que sus palabras lastimarían al príncipe. Pero era mejor así; si lo lastimaba, el regresar a Egipto sería la primera opción del ojirubí.

-¿Qué?- La palabra fue corta, pero fue posible escuchar cómo la voz del egipcio se quebraba. Las crueles palabras del ojiazul comenzaron a hacer eco en su mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez hasta que comenzó a sentir nauseas. –Pero… te di mi virginidad- susurró. El nudo en su garganta se apretó, al punto de que le fue difícil respirar.

Seto no tenía idea del dolor que sintió al escuchar esas palabras. Si el ojiazul lo hubiera golpeaba momentos atrás, el dolor habría sido mucho menor. Su virginidad era algo preciado para él, y creía que el emperador lo sabía. Y ahora, ¿simplemente decía que había sido otra noche de sexo?

-¿Y eso qué? No eres el primer virgen con el que he estado- afirmó el ojiazul. Las palabras parecieron hacer cortes profundos en su lengua. Y no sorprendía, puesto que esas palabras eran como cuchillos.

Nunca pensó que sería tan horriblemente doloroso y difícil lastimar a alguien, considerando que sus comentarios hacia los demás casi siempre eran hirientes.

De hecho, la mentira se podía escuchar entre sus dientes. Y por un momento creyó que Yami no caería en esas palabras engañosas.

Pero cuando miró por encima del hombro, y vio el semblante destrozado del hermoso egipcio, supo que la mentira fue tomada como verdad.

Solo un comentario más, y Yami no lo pensaría dos veces para regresar a Egipto. Solo una frase, y podría finalmente proteger al príncipe.

Solo una mentira más.

-Y definitivamente no es el mejor sexo que he tenido- Sabía que eso lo lastimaría, pues había sido fácil notar el esfuerzo que había hecho Yami por complacerlo la noche anterior. Si solo supiera que no tenía que siquiera intentarlo; el solo hecho de ser él, bastaba para que algo tan mundano como el sexo se tornara en una experiencia inolvidable.

Qué gran mentira había pronunciado. La más grande de todas.

-Como puedes ver, no puedo corresponder lo que sea que sientes por mí. Para mí siempre fuiste una prostituta. Si te traté alguna vez con 'amabilidad', fue porque estoy consciente que más allá de prostituta también eres un príncipe. Pero ahora que ya tuve sexo contigo, no tengo ningún interés en seguir soportándote- afirmó. -Espero que ya te hayas ido cuando regrese- Eso fue lo último que dijo, antes de salir de la habitación, azotando la puerta mientras ignoraba el profundo dolor que se había originado en su pecho.

El príncipe, por su parte, se sentó sobre la cama y se mantuvo quieto, mientras contemplaba el vacío. Su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar desde hacía unos momentos, y ahora que estaba solo, el temblor se había intensificado.

Se dejó caer de pronto sobre la cama, terminando acostado, y aún mirando el vacío.

-Mentira- susurró la palabra.

Le había dolido; le había dolido de sobremanera. Le dolía más que cuando estuvo enfermo por el veneno de los hongos. Le dolía más que todos los golpes físicos que ya había recibido del emperador.

-Es mentira- repitió, la mirada aún enfocada en ninguna parte. Parecía estar perdido en otro mundo. O quizás, simplemente no podía admitir todo lo que había escuchado.

Con el cuerpo aún temblando, hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse.

De pronto quería bañarse; necesitaba bañarse.

De repente quería limpiar la esencia del romano, que aún llevaba dentro. Deseaba borrar sus caricias y sus besos.

Ignorando el ardor que sentía entre las piernas al caminar, se obligó a sí mismo a avanzar, hasta llegar a la terma, donde el agua curadora lo esperaba. Aquel líquido cristalino que era el único dispuesto a abrazarlo.

No importaba nada más que esa agua. Sus alrededores no tenían su atención.

Fue su pie derecho el primero que entró al agua, seguido poco después del izquierdo. Bajó las escaleras de piedra, para que así su cuerpo quedara sumergido hasta la cintura.

Y un ataque de debilidad pareció caer sobre él, puesto que después de un mareo que nubló su visión, se encontró a sí mismo sentado en una de las gradas. El vacío aún seguía siendo su campo de visión, y la mente aún hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse en blanco.

Pero sentía que algo le faltaba. Sentía que algo se había ido y que no regresaría. El ardor era la pista que conducía al nombre de lo que había perdido.

Su virginidad siempre la había atesorado. Y ahora, la había entregado ciegamente. Su maldito corazón enamorado era el responsable. Ese mismo órgano que estaba hecho pedazos. El amor era un sentimiento fuerte, mas el desamor era más intenso y sofocante.

Aún no entendía por qué. Si la noche anterior había visto en la mirada de Seto sentimientos que correspondían los suyos. ¿Fue su mente la que creó tal visión?

Un primer sollozo escapó de sus labios. Un sollozo tardío, pero que no perdonaría una ausencia.

No quería llorar, pero dolía demasiado. No quería ser débil, pero ya lo era por haberse dejado engañar.

-Quiero ir a casa- susurró entre los llantos. Ahora, solo quería olvidar lo que había vivido allí. Y no tenía dónde más ir, que a su hogar, con su familia.

Debía de alistarse rápido e irse en cuanto pudiera. Lo que menos quería era que el ojiazul se arrepintiera de su decisión.

Sonrió débilmente. Era curioso este sentimiento. Quizás por eso era que le habían hablado de él como una locura.

No podía odiar al emperador, ni tampoco se atrevía a guardarle rencor.

A pesar de todas esas palabras hirientes, aún lo amaba.

Y eso, era lo que más dolía.

**000**

-¡Buenos días, hermano!- exclamó el chico, sonriendo abiertamente. La noche anterior había sido una de las mejores de su vida. Por supuesto, su felicidad yacía en el gran paso que había dado en su relación con Claudia. Finalmente se había atrevido a besarla, y lo mejor, es que ella le había correspondido.

Así que nada podría acabar con su buen humor. Ni siquiera el semblante asesino de su hermano.

Un momento…

-¿Seto, está todo bien?- preguntó. Además del semblante del ojiazul, éste había entrado al comedor azotando la puerta de tal forma, que estuvo a punto de traérsela abajo. Y ahora, el castaño miraba el triclinium como si este estuviera maldecido. –El desayuno está servido- dijo el chico lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Se sentía intimidado. Su propio hermano podía ser atemorizante en ocasiones.

El castaño solo se mantuvo ahí de pie. Había olvidado exactamente dónde había tenido relaciones con Yami la noche anterior. Así que ahora que miraba aquella habitación, no podía más que sentir profunda furia.

Pero su enojo no iba dirigido al egipcio, sino hacia sí mismo. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber dicho todas esas estupideces que claramente lastimaron al príncipe. ¿No se suponía que quería protegerlo?

-Seto…- La voz de Mokuba se escuchó lejana. Lo único que parecía importar era el maldito triclinium.

No debió de haberle arrebatado la virginidad al príncipe. Yami ya había aceptado regresar. Pero él, estúpidamente, se había dejado llevar por ese cuerpo perfecto. Y ahora, el ojirubí creía que lo único que había querido de él era sexo, cuando aquello era una completa mentira.

Pues si bien el sexo había sido simplemente maravilloso, lo que quería de Yami era su presencia. Su compañía al otro lado de la cama todas las noches, su perfume, y su sonrisa. Eso era todo. Solo quería que el joven estuviera allí.

Pero lastimosamente, lo que quería no podía cumplirse.

La rabia creció de tal forma, que la vista pareció nublársele por unos segundos. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que se había acercado, y que ante la sorprendida mirada de Mokuba, había lanzado al suelo todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa.

El sonido estruendoso de las bandejas y copas precipitándose contra el suelo se expandió por todo el lugar. El vino y el agua mojaron sus sandalias. Toda la comida terminó esparcida por la habitación.

No pudo quedarse por más tiempo en ese lugar. Debía de preparar todo para el regreso de Yami a Egipto. No tenía tiempo de desayunar, y ni siquiera tenía hambre. Además, ya ni siquiera había comida sobre la mesa. Y ciertamente, no quería permanecer ahí, donde la imagen de Yami saltaba a su mente cada vez que recordaba lo que habían hecho en ese lugar la noche anterior.

Así que, ante la mirada atónita de Mokuba, salió del lugar, tan rápido como había entrado.

**000**

Magi: wueno, he aquí la actualización. Recibo tomatazos, lechugazos, cebollazos, pepinazos (si quieren pueden mandarme ensaladas enteras, soy vegetariana, amo las verduras! xD) naranjazos, piñazos, y si pueden lanzarme dinerazos se los agradecería xD Ejem, bueno, he aquí el nuevo capítulo. Como siempre, estos dos agarrados de los moños

Pero bueno, me alegra que les haya gustado el lemon. Me maté escribiéndolo, enserio O.o Es bueno ver que mi esfuerzo rindió frutos n.n Sobre el mpreg, en este fic no va a haber. Ya tengo planeado todo lo que falta en esta historia, y agregarle mpreg complicaría las cosas

Agradecimientos a **rosalind, ruka27, niko-chan **(no me quedó muy clara tu idea, pero mientras no sea una especie de MarySue, supongo que no tengo problema, yo me quedo con setoxyami n.n)**, Natsuhi-san, Azula1991, Clauditaw Asakura Potter, Patty-MTK, Rita, Kimiyu, bella-rosalinda, Atami no Tsuki **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior! n.n

Sobre Mente frágil, ya escribí la mitad del capítulo. Intentaré terminarlo para mañana pero hoy debo reunirme con unos compañeros de la universidad para un trabajo de investigación, así que no sé cuánto tardaremos. Pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo por terminar y publicar el capítulo para esta semana.

Eso sería todo por el momento.

Ja ne!


	26. Chapter 26

**Flor de loto**

**Capítulo 26**

-¿Me vas a decir qué sucede?- preguntó el chico, mirando a su hermano de manera expectante. Después del ataque de rabia que había tenido el ojiazul, y de haberse él mismo recuperado de la sorpresa, había buscado por todas partes a su hermano. Lo encontró finalmente en la entrada principal del palacio, hablando con varios soldados, que según sabía eran aquellos a quienes les tenía más confianza.

Pero cuando hizo que su presencia se notara, su hermano terminó abruptamente con la conversación, y abandonó rápidamente el lugar.

Y así, lo había tenido que perseguir por casi todo el palacio. Preguntando y siendo ignorado; demandándole una explicación a su hermano de lo que había sucedido en el comedor. Por supuesto, Seto se había negado a hablar, hasta que finalmente, se detuvo allí, en aquella sala de descanso que se encontraba frente a uno de los jardines.

El sonido del agua de la fuente que estaba en medio del jardín, era lo único que se escuchaba, además de las constantes interrogantes de Mokuba.

-Seto, respóndeme- pidió el chico, mirando fijamente la espalda de su hermano. No pensaba quedarse con la duda. Sobre todo, porque tenía la sospecha que el comportamiento del ojiazul tenía relación con Yami.

-Tengo asuntos que resolver, Mokuba. No tengo tiempo para esto- Esa fue la única respuesta.

El chico rodó los ojos. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado al carácter de su hermano.

-Sí tienes tiempo, hermano- contradijo.

El castaño solamente suspiró. No quería hablar de Yami. Esto le estaba afectando a él también. Las palabras que le había dicho al egipcio se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, atormentándolo con la culpa.

Debió de haber buscado otra manera. No fue necesario tener que lastimar a Yami de esa forma.

Pero el daño estaba hecho. Ahora solo quería olvidarse del asunto. O al menos, quería intentarlo.

-Yami- Cuando escuchó el nombre del egipcio, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Mokuba. Imaginaba que el chico ya había adivinado de qué se trataba la situación.

Sin embargo, cuando observó a su hermano, encontró que la atención de éste estaba ahora enfocada en otro lugar.

Siguió la mirada de Mokuba, y sus ojos se abrieron en impresión al ver a Yami ahí, bello como siempre; luciendo por primera vez una túnica blanca que le cubría desde el pecho hasta las rodillas, junto con un cinturón de oro que definía su figura a través de aquella prenda.

Había un solo collar alrededor de su cuello. El gobernante de inmediato notó la ausencia del medallón que antes el príncipe casi nunca se quitaba.

De verdad lo había lastimado. Quién sabe, quizás el joven ya lo odiaba.

Se abstuvo de seguir mirando al egipcio. Pero no pudo evitar mirar momentáneamente el semblante del menor. Era bastante obvio que el joven había estado llorando. Aún con el kohl rodeando sus ojos, era fácil notarlo. Esto solo ayudó a que se sintiera más culpable.

-¿Yami, estás bien?- preguntó Mokuba, quien también había notado el semblante del egipcio.

-¿Cuándo puedo irme?- interrogó el ojirubí de pronto, ignorando tanto la pregunta de Mokuba como los ojos del emperador.

Aunque ya era de esperarse, la pregunta golpeó violentamente al ojiazul. Yami de verdad iba a regresar. El mismo joven parecía querer irse lo más pronto posible.

Intentó por todos los medios de que, tanto su voluntad como su voz, no flaquearan cuando respondió.

-Cuando quieras, están esperándote- Procuró que sus palabras se escucharan frías. Sin embargo, el solo hecho de pensar que Yami verdaderamente había aceptado regresar… dolía, y bastante. Solo hasta entonces pudo mirar la realidad como era. No volvería a ver a Yami. Cuando despertara todas las mañanas, no habría nadie a su lado. Yami era al único al que le había permitido dormir en su cama. Nadie más tendría ese privilegio. La sonrisa del joven no volvería a verla, su aroma, su presencia; todo desaparecería.

Yami no estaría ahí de nuevo. Y no fue sino hasta ese momento, que le dio verdadera importancia a esa realidad.

Y en ese segundo, sintió ganas de ordenarle al menor que se quedara.

Pero no iría en contra de su propia decisión. Además, ya había arruinado su relación con el egipcio. Yami no lo perdonaría ni mucho menos le creería si le dijera que había mentido.

Al menos, le consolaba el hecho de que el príncipe estaría a salvo. La tarea de custodiar al egipcio hasta su hogar se la había encargado a sus soldados de más confianza. Yami llegaría bien, y podría reunirse con su familia.

-Mi familia… mi pueblo estará a salvo, ¿cierto?- Y para asegurarle que Yami encontraría la felicidad en Egipto, estaban esas palabras. La única preocupación del príncipe: su pueblo. Todo su mundo parecía girar alrededor de esos egipcios.

-No me retractaré de mis palabras- aseguró. Notó cómo el egipcio bajaba la mirada, mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa causada quizás por el alivio.

-Se… lo agradezco, de verdad- susurró el príncipe, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener sus emociones. Tan solo quería lanzarse a los brazos del ojiazul. Quería que todo fuera como antes.

Pero ahora conocía los verdaderos pensamientos del romano.

-Un momento… ¿por qué lo tratas de 'usted'? ¿Pasó algo entre ambos?- preguntó Mokuba, quien había estado mirando sorprendido el intercambio de palabras entre su hermano y Yami. Parecía que la confianza se había perdido. Era como si fueran dos extraños hablándose.

Para su mayor sorpresa, su hermano dio varios pasos. Era claro que estaba dispuesto a salir de allí.

-Seto, espera, ¿adónde vas?- preguntó apresuradamente, no entendiendo absolutamente nada de la presente situación.

-Al templo de Marte- fue la respuesta tajante.

-Pero…-

-Tengo que ir a una guerra en dos días, Mokuba- interrumpió el ojiazul. Por supuesto que debía ir nuevamente al templo del dios de la guerra. Pero en ese momento solo utilizó eso como una excusa. Pues no estaba de humor como para dar explicaciones.

Así que procuró apresurar el paso. Aunque desgraciadamente, tenía que pasar al lado de Yami para poder salir. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por ignorar al joven, quien también se quedó quieto cuando la distancia entre ambos estuvo acortada.

Procuró no ser tentado por el delicioso perfume que emanaba de aquel cuerpo bronceado, y en cambio enfocó su atención en el pasillo que se extendía frente a él.

Finalmente la distancia volvió a crecer con cada paso que daba.

Pero la dulce voz del joven pronunciando su nombre, lo obligó a detenerse. No tenía que hacerlo, pero ya lo había herido suficiente. De hecho, de verdad esperaba que el egipcio lo insultara, pues era lo menos que merecía.

-Seto… solo… gracias por… cuidarme cuando estuve enfermo y… por salir… conmigo en mi cumpleaños… y… por lo de anoche… aunque no te gustara… y aunque hubieras mentido con lo que me dijiste anoche… me hiciste muy feliz… aunque fuera por unos momentos- Por la manera en que la voz del joven se quebraba, era fácil sospechar que intentaba tragarse sollozos.

El ojiazul, por su parte, sentía una extraña mezcla de sorpresa y enojo. Yami podía gritarle, ofenderlo… podría hasta golpearlo y él no haría nada. Porque bien sabía que lo merecía. Y sin embargo, ¿el joven le agradecía? ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? ¿No estaba enojado o resentido por lo que le había hecho? Podía ver que había llorado, así que obviamente sus palabras lo habían lastimado. ¿Por qué no se desquitaba ahora que tenía la oportunidad? Ya le había asegurado que su familia estaría a salvo, así que no tenía nada que temer.

¿Cómo podía estar agradecido con alguien que lo había lastimado tanto?

No pudo seguir lidiando con esos pensamientos, era demasiado, aún para él. Por eso, se limitó a seguir con su camino, como un criminal condenado a muerte que caminaba hacia el final de la vida.

-¿Yami, qué está sucediendo?- La pregunta de Mokuba resonó por todo el salón. A ella le siguió un corto silencio.

-Voy a volver a Egipto, Mokuba- respondió el ojirubí, mirando al suelo, donde había estado viendo todo ese tiempo. No se había atrevido a mirar al castaño mientras hablaba, pues rompería en llanto si lo hacía.

-¿Qué dices?- interrogó el chico, completamente desorientado y sorprendido. Con incredulidad, se acercó a Yami. –No es cierto, ¿verdad?- preguntó. Quizás solo era una broma. Tenía que ser una broma.

Yami no podía irse, no cuando era claro que Seto lo quería tanto.

-No te mentiría- afirmó el ojirubí.

-Pero… no puedes irte… ¿y Seto?-

-Él es quien quiere que me vaya, Mokuba. Y yo ya acepté con gusto- profirió el egipcio, mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar. No quería darle explicaciones al hermano del emperador. Lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí. No quería más presiones ni preocupaciones. Ya había tenido suficiente.

-¡Espera!- exclamó el chico, siguiéndole el paso al egipcio. –Yami, por favor, escúchame- pidió. Con su mano, logró sostener el brazo del egipcio. No podía permitir que todo acabara de esta forma. Era demasiado repentino y no tenía fundamento alguno. La noche anterior había visto muy románticos a Yami y a su hermano en el comedor. ¿Y hoy simplemente tuvieron un altercado y de pronto Yami debe irse? La sola idea era demasiado disparatada.

El príncipe se detuvo, intentado mantener la calma. De hecho, suspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

-Mokuba, disculpa, pero te agradecería que no te metieras en asuntos como este. Seto ya lo decidió, y dejó muy en claro que no quiere verme más. Y yo… estaré mejor en Egipto. Así que por favor, respeta nuestra decisión- Después de decir eso, siguió con su camino, teniendo ahora su brazo liberado del agarre del chico, quien en medio de la sorpresa por sus palabras, lo había soltado.

-¿Ayer estaban bien y hoy de pronto no quieren verse más? La decisión de la que hablas fue tomada con mucha prisa, por lo que veo- insistió el chico. No dejaría ir tan fácilmente a Yami. Quizás su hermano quería lanzar su felicidad por la borda, pero él no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Lo había hecho con Kisara, esta vez no se repetiría la historia. No iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

-Tu hermano tomó esta decisión desde hace algún tiempo. Yo era quien no la aceptaba. Hoy cambié de opinión- afirmó el ojirubí.

-¿Así de la nada cambiaste de opinión?-

-Mokuba, por favor, no insistas-

-¡No me pidas que no insista! ¿Acaso no puedes ver que mi hermano te necesita?-

-Por supuesto, y lo dejó muy claro hoy- susurró con sarcasmo el egipcio.

-¿Te dijo algo malo?-

-No quiero hablar de eso, Mokuba-

-¿No amas a mi hermano?- La pregunta, hizo que el ojirubí se detuviera y mirara al chico.

-Sí, Mokuba, amo a Seto. Pero me ha herido demasiado, y he llegado al límite- Fue esa afirmación, la que pareció callar todo argumento del chico. No podía ser egoísta. Ahora que Yami le había dicho que su hermano lo había lastimado… no podía tomar su tristeza a cambio de la felicidad de su hermano. No podía ser tan egoísta con el príncipe, no cuando sabía que el joven había hecho todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para intentar hacer feliz a Seto.

No iba a cometer el mismo error. Porque quizás, nunca fue un error desde el principio. Tal vez Kisara estaba mejor sin Seto, a pesar de las muchas veces en las que la joven le había escrito en sus cartas que extrañaba a su hermano.

Por los dioses, Seto lo mataría si supiera que él aún se comunicaba con aquella joven.

Pero quizás era mejor así, escribiéndole a Kisara a escondidas del emperador.

Quizás también sería lo mejor para Yami, alejarse de la persona que lo había herido tanto.

No pudo sentir más que resignación en ese momento.

-Entiendo. Tienes razón, discúlpame por insistir- pidió, suspirando luego. –Sé lo hiriente que puede ser mi hermano, y la verdad es que no mereces esos tratos- reconoció.

El príncipe sonrió con cierta amargura, antes de acercarse y rodear al chico con sus brazos, abrazándolo afectuosamente.

-Gracias por entender, Mokuba- susurró, mientras intentaba no dejar escapar lágrima alguna. El chico se había ganado su aprecio, era casi como un hermano para él. Además, sabía lo mucho que quería a Seto, y por lo tanto, lo decepcionado que se debía sentir en ese momento. –Te extrañaré- afirmó.

-Yo también te extrañaré, Yami. Espero que llegues a ser feliz- le dijo el chico.

El ojirubí se separó lentamente, procurando mostrarle una sonrisa al chico.

-Suerte con Claudia- El comentario provocó un profundo sonrojo en las mejillas del de menor edad.

-Gracias… pero creo que ya no la necesito- afirmó, sonrojándose aún más.

-Oh, ¿sucedió algo anoche?- preguntó con humor el príncipe, olvidándose momentáneamente de sus problemas.

-Bueno… sí… digamos que… la besé y ella… me correspondió- profirió el chico, jugueteando con sus manos de manera nerviosa.

Esta vez, Yami sonrió ampliamente.

-Felicidades Mokuba, será tuya en poco tiempo- afirmó.

-Eso espero- murmuró el chico. Miró al egipcio y procedió a sonreír con cierta tristeza. –Cuídate, Yami. Y gracias-

El egipcio tan solo colocó su mano sobre el hombro del chico, dándole ánimo de manera silenciosa.

-Hazme un favor, Mokuba- pidió. El menor asintió de inmediato.

Yami sonrió, esta vez con cierta tristeza.

-Cuida a Seto por mí. Podrá ser muy orgulloso… pero enserio, es como un niño a veces-

Después de eso, siguió con su camino.

**000**

¿Qué clase de despedida había sido aquella? Verdaderamente jamás esperó que las cosas terminaran de esa forma. Quién sabe, quizás cuando volviera a su palacio y no encontrara rastros del ojirubí, desearía haber hecho todo de forma distinta.

Y es que desde ese momento, todo parecía recordarle a Yami. Había recorrido ese mismo lugar con el príncipe el día de su cumpleaños. Aún podía recordar el semblante fascinado y curioso del adolescente, y las miles de preguntas que le había hecho. Jamás había tenido tanta paciencia con alguien.

Suponía que se sentiría culpable el resto de su vida por las palabras tan crueles que le había dicho a Yami. Sobre todo, no se perdonaría el haberlo hecho llorar.

Yami era precioso para él. No podría negarlo de ninguna manera. Y quizás el método que utilizó para protegerlo no fue el mejor. Tal vez solo debió atarlo a un caballo como había dicho la noche anterior.

¿Lo amaba? La opción sonaba cada vez más real y menos disparatada.

Pero ahora de nada serviría descubrir qué era lo que verdaderamente sentía por Yami.

Dolería, dolería bastante llegar a su habitación esa noche para encontrarla vacía. Y todo porque no quería ser egoísta. Pues si aceptaba el trato con los egipcios, Yami debía ser suyo, y quedarse ahí por el resto de sus días. Ese había sido el acuerdo. Así que era solo él el culpable de su propia miseria.

Pero prefería que Yami estuviera lejos y bien, a que estuviera cerca y en constante peligro. Por más que quisiera negarlo, sabía que no podría estar allí para Yami todo el tiempo, tenía deberes con los que debía cumplir. Cualquiera podría entonces encontrar la manera de lastimar al príncipe.

Quizás se perdonaría el haberlo lastimado ese día con sus palabras; pero jamás podría perdonarse, el que el joven sufriera por su egoísmo.

-Señor, hemos llegado- Fue aquella declaración, la que lo hizo salir de sus divagaciones. Cuando alzó la mirada, supo que había llegado al templo.

Cuando entrara a ese lugar, Yami aún estaría allí. Pero cuando saliera, el príncipe ya estaría lejos.

**000**

No quería pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo. En cambio, se concentraba en mirar sus alrededores, admirándose ante la majestuosidad de esa ciudad. Había estado allí antes, el día de su cumpleaños, con Seto.

Seto…

Negó con la cabeza. No quería pensar en él. No ahora que ya había empezado su viaje hacia Egipto.

Varios guardias lo acompañaban, custodiándolo y evitando que las personas que caminaban por las calles chocaran con él.

Y es que había insistido en ir caminando. Al menos mientras salía de la ciudad. Cuando ya no hubiera nada interesante que ver, podría relajarse en la enorme litera que un grupo de esclavos cargaba, la cual en ese momento, solo resguardaba el rompecabezas, que se dedicaría a armar durante el camino.

Juzgando por la gran comitiva que lo acompañaba, y la cómoda litera, podría decirse que Seto se había asegurado de que su viaje fuera cómodo.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza. Se había prometido a sí mismo que no pensaría en el emperador. Ahora, solo debía de pensar en su familia, y en la alegría que sentiría al volver a verlos.

Sonrió con tristeza. Su familia era muy importante, pero se sentía incompleto. Sentía que estaba haciendo esto por obligación.

Pero después de las palabras tan hirientes del emperador, no podía siquiera considerar oponerse a su decisión. Quizás era mejor así. Tal vez fueron los dioses quienes decidieron. O quizás, de verdad se había equivocado cuando pensó que su destino se encontraba en Roma, al lado de Seto.

De manera involuntaria, su mano derecha buscó su muñeca izquierda. Sus dedos encontraron en poco tiempo aquello que tanto significado tenía para él. Lo único que le quedaba de un sueño que pareció real, pero que finalmente no fue más que ilusiones.

Alzó el brazo, para poder mirar mejor aquello que sus dedos delineaban.

Cuando sonrió, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

Sus dedos trazaban el medallón que el ojiazul le había comprado. El collar no estaba en su cuello. De hecho, originalmente había pensado empacarlo con sus demás pertenencias. Pero no soportó la idea de estar lejos de aquel objeto. Por ello, decidió enredar el collar en su muñeca y usarlo como si fuera un brazalete.

Era un collar de poco valor monetario. No era de oro ni de algún otro metal fino. Sin embargo, su significado valía más que la joyería más preciosa. Conocía el oro y la plata, desde niño había usado joyas. Todas esas cosas no valían nada a sus ojos. Pero el gesto detrás del medallón que sostenía con los dedos, aunque fuera pequeño y quizás solo causado por el agobio del emperador, significaba mucho para él. Seto había pensado en él cuando se acercó a entregarle las monedas a la vendedora. Solo ese mínimo pensamiento, bastaba para hacer que una sonrisa naciera en su corazón y floreciera en sus labios.

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Al parecer no podría dejar ir completamente el recuerdo del ojiazul. Aunque lo intentara, y se esforzara en ese intento, no podría dejar de sentir lo que sentía.

Alzó la mirada, enfocándola en el cielo despejado.

No quería seguir pensando en él, pero su mente lo traicionaba.

Aún lo amaba, y no dejaría de hacerlo por mucho tiempo; quizás por la eternidad.

Sus divagaciones acaban, y volvió bruscamente a la realidad, debido a un repentino golpe que lo había obligado a dar un paso hacia atrás para ayudarse a mantener en pie.

Cuando miró hacia abajo, notó a alguien en suelo, quien al parecer había caído después de chocar contra él. No sabía si era hombre o mujer, pues su cabeza estaba cubierta con un velo de color oscuro.

De inmediato, los guardias que lo acompañaban se acercaron a la persona, con las intenciones de hacerla a un lado.

-Está bien, yo me encargo- ordenó. Para su asombro, los hombres obedecieron. Pensaba que quizás no escucharían a un príncipe extranjero.

Se arrodilló entonces, ayudándole a la persona a sentarse.

-Lo lamento, fue mi culpa- se disculpó.

-No, está bien- la voz que se escuchó fue la de una mujer joven.

El príncipe le ofreció la mano, para ayudar a la persona a levantarse.

-Es usted muy amable- susurró la mujer, aceptando la mano ofrecida y mostrándole así su rostro al egipcio.

La atención del príncipe fue directo a los ojos de la persona.

Hermosos ojos azules.

**000**

Cuando salió del templo, el atardecer estaba pronto a llegar. Pero eso no le importó. Realmente, nada parecía importante. Ni siquiera había podido concentrarse en sus rezos, por tener en sus pensamientos a Yami. Quien sabe, quizás Marte no lo beneficiaría esta vez, por el irrespeto que había mostrado al pensar en un príncipe extranjero cuando su atención debía estar en la inminente guerra.

Pero no importaba lo que hiciera, no podía sacar a Yami de sus pensamientos.

¿Se había ido ya? Le costaba pensar en eso. Pero era lo más probable.

-Señor, desean hablar con usted- la afirmación de uno de los guardias, hizo que su corazón se acelerara y que expectativa llegara.

Le asintió al hombre, para que dejara acercarse a la persona, quien aparentemente esperaba en las escaleras de entrada al templo.

¿Podía ser Yami? ¿Obstinado como siempre, demandando que quería quedarse?

Cuando pudo ver hacia las escaleras, encontró a alguien allí. Sin embargo, no podía verlo debido al velo que cubría su cabeza, y al hecho de que la persona se encontraba de espaldas. Pero fue obvio, que ese no era Yami. Reconocería la figura del egipcio a metros de distancia.

Intentó con esfuerzo que la decepción no se notara en su semblante.

La persona se dio la vuelta, mientras se quitaba el velo.

La sorpresa comenzó a presentarse, cuando un largo cabello claro fue revelado.

Y la expectativa, se convirtió en incredulidad y sorpresa, cuando el rostro de una mujer fue revelado.

No podía ser verdad lo que estaba viendo. No podía ser ella quien le estaba sonriendo, de pie a tan solo unos cuantos metros.

-¿Kisara?-

Los ojos de la mujer parecieron brillar cuando el nombre fue pronunciado.

Pero no podía ser verdad. De todas las personas, no podía ser ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Procuró que su voz se escuchara firme, a pesar de que la incredulidad y sorpresa apenas le permitían pronunciar palabra.

No recibió una respuesta en palabras, pues la siguiente acción de la joven de largos cabellos fue la de acercarse y abrazarlo, con ese mismo cariño que le había demostrado aquella última vez que la vio.

Era ella; era Kisara. Su calidez, su aroma, aún esos brazos que se enredaban en su cuerpo le aseguraban que era ella.

No supo cómo sentirse entonces. Una mezcla de sentimientos se albergaba en su pecho. La incredulidad y el enojo se mezclaban, al tener nuevamente en sus brazos a aquella joven. Debía admitir, que aunque fue su decisión romper su compromiso con Kisara y no verla más; la había extrañado bastante. Sin embargo, no iba a permitir que el alivio de tenerla cerca nuevamente, sobrepasara al orgullo.

-¿Por qué regresaste?- preguntó, procurando no devolver la muestra de cariño tan familiar que la joven le estaba dando.

Kisara se alejó finalmente, quizás al darse cuenta de que su abrazo no era tan bien recibido.

-Tengo presente tus palabras, Seto- afirmó. Su sola voz pareció golpear los pensamientos del ojiazul. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que escuchó esa voz.

Había algo diferente. Su Kisara había sido tímida, quizás demasiado. Ahora, parecía haber madurado. Se notaba más segura. Su sola voz hacía notar el cambio.

-Aún así, me da gusto verte de nuevo- agregó la joven.

-¿No fui lo suficientemente claro cuando te dije que no quería volver a verte?- interrogó el castaño, procurando mirar hacia cualquier dirección, con el objetivo de no encontrar sus ojos con los de Kisara. Esto era demasiado para sobrellevar, aún para él. Perdía a Yami, y Kisara regresaba. ¿Cuántos problemas más se presentarían?

La joven bajó la mirada, pero sonrió disimuladamente. El aparente enojo del emperador, no pareció afectarla en lo más mínimo.

-Lo fuiste- afirmó la ojiazul. –Pero no voy a decir que lo lamento. Porque la verdad es que, además de que quería verte, tengo algo que necesito decirte- explicó.

-Me desobedeciste- profirió el ojiazul, debatiéndose entre el enojo, y la alegría de volver a ver a la joven. Porque no iba a negar, que a pesar de todo, aún le guardaba cierto aprecio a la joven. Además, después de lo que le hizo a Yami, no tenía deseos de volver a lastimar a alguien a quien quería.

-Te he dado la razón…-

-No es suficiente- interrumpió el castaño. –Te dije claramente que si volvías te asesinaría…-

-Y no voy a evitar que cumplas con tu palabra. Solo quiero que me escuches- Esta vez, fue la ojiazul la que interrumpió. –Mi vida ya no tiene importancia. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella- afirmó, alzando la mirada y buscando encontrar su mirada con la del gobernante. -¿Me odias tanto que ya no puedes siquiera mirarme a los ojos?- preguntó, con la tristeza asomándose a su voz.

-Solo di lo que tengas que decir y desaparece de mi vista- ordenó el gobernante.

La joven suspiró. No había razón para sentirse decepcionada, pues no podía esperar más de Seto. Aún así, su ánimo decayó ligeramente.

-Siempre has sido una persona reservada. Me sorprende que me pidas que hable aquí, con todos mirando- profirió la joven.

Solo hasta entonces, el ojiazul pareció recordar dónde estaba exactamente. A la salida del templo de Marte, en el Foro, a una hora cercana del atardecer. Aún había muchas personas alrededor. Y ciertamente, no tenía deseos de que alguien reconociera a la joven que estaba frente a él.

-No te permitiré entrar a mi casa, si eso es lo que pretendes- afirmó.

La menor sonrió.

-No has cambiado. Pensé que quizás ese joven…- murmuró. Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas, cuando ella misma pareció retractarse de ellas. –Podemos ir a mi casa- ofreció.

El gobernante frunció el ceño, cuando el significado de esas palabras pareció ser más que obvio.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado en Roma?- preguntó, permitiendo que el enojo que escuchara en su interrogante. ¿Exactamente desde cuándo Kisara le había desobedecido?

-No te preocupes, no llevo aquí una semana. Ni tampoco he llamado la atención. Aquí soy solo una plebeya- manifestó. –Realmente no es mi casa, solo es el lugar donde dormimos temporalmente- agregó.

El castaño escuchó perfectamente la forma plural que utilizó la joven. Y el fastidio se asomó a sus ojos.

-Así que el bastardo ese sigue vivo-

-Seto, por favor…-

-¡No me insistas con ese tema! Si es eso de lo que quieres hablar no estoy dispuesto a escucharte- exclamó el ojiazul, perdiendo finalmente la paciencia. No podía lidiar ahora con más complicaciones. Además, ya se había encargado de dejar en claro ese tema. No quería escuchar más insistencias.

-Te pido como uno de mis últimos deseos que me escuches-insistió la joven.

El ojiazul se limitó a reír esta vez, con obvia burla.

-Si alguien más te escuchara creería que estás a punto de morir- se mofó. Aunque la burla acabó rápido, cuando finalmente, se atrevió a mirar a la joven, y notó el semblante completamente resignado y la sonrisa agridulce que yacía en los labios de la menor.

Los ojos azules de Kisara, hicieron al fin contacto con los ojos también azules del gobernante.

-Seto, estoy muriendo-

**000**

Magi: antes que nada, sé que el capítulo anterior y quizás este quedó medio triste. Pero créanme, sé lo que hago (o al menos eso creo xD). Mantengan la expectativa, si? No voy a decir lo que tengo planeado porque lo arruinaría por completo. Pero ya lo averiguarán en los siguientes capítulos n.n

Wueno, actualicé rápido. La razón es que ya tenía escrito casi todo el capítulo desde la semana anterior. De hecho, el capítulo anterior y este iban a ser uno solo. Pero no me dio tiempo de terminarlo, así que lo dividí. Pero la semana anterior le saqué provecho a las clases en la universidad. Terminé este capítulo en la clase de Legislación de compañías o.O Dos preguntas me hizo el profesor y yo nada, andaba perdida en Roma xD Pero cuando la inspiración llega no puede ser ignorada u.u Claro, mientras no me saquen a patadas de la clase

Agradecimientos a **niko-chan, Natsuhi-san, Atami no Tsuki, Patty-MTK, ANGELMAU, bella-rosalinda, Azula1991, angelegipcio **por sus reviews! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Nos vemos!

Ja ne!


	27. Chapter 27

**Flor de loto**

**Capítulo 27**

Estaba sorprendido. Sorprendido de que, ante las presentes circunstancias, estuviera guardando de tal manera la calma. Su habitación aún se encontraba intacta, en el orden cotidiano que la caracterizaba. Las sábanas cubrían impecablemente la cama, los adornos seguían en los sitios que les habían sido predispuestos. Todo estaba en su lugar. En otra oportunidad, habría destruido cualquier cosa que estuviera a su paso, intentando con ello descargar el enojo.

Pero no sentía en ese momento una emoción exacta, pues la extraña mezcla de sentimientos no permitía descifrar absolutamente nada.

Era difícil, sin embargo, comprobar lo vacía que se observaba la habitación, ahora que Yami no estaba.

Pero ahora estaba más que claro. Era él el emperador de Roma. Y los deberes estaban por encima de las emociones. No podía detenerse a pensar en sus problemas personales, en momentos de guerra.

Además, aún debía resolver el asunto con Kisara.

El sonido de sus propios pasos al salir de la habitación resonó por los pasillos iluminados con lámparas de aceite doradas, decoradas con los más finos detalles, que hermoseaban el lujoso mármol del que estaban hechas las paredes.

Él aún no estaba muy seguro del por qué, después de negarse completamente, accedió luego a permitirle a Kisara entrar a su palacio. ¿Era la lástima la que lo había llevado a tal cosa? ¿O el hecho de que simplemente no se arriesgaría a mirar a los ojos a la persona que había negado por tanto tiempo? Aunque aún ahora, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad al pensar en ello, pues nunca había visto el color de los ojos de esa persona, ni el color de su cabello. Solo podía imaginar, porque, aunque así lo quisiera, aún no se atrevía a enfrentarse a aquella realidad que había desencadenado el fin de su compromiso con Kisara.

Siempre tuvo sus razones. Ilógicas o no. Él no actuaba si no existía un fundamento para sus acciones.

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver- Las palabras provenientes de una voz que conocía bien, lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos.

No supo por qué suspiró, antes de atreverse a alzar la mirada. Solo era una sala decorada con lujosas sillas y pocos adornos, iluminada también por aquellas lámparas de aceite doradas. Pero, más que los colores fuertes que daban vida a los murales de las paredes, el foco de atención recaía sobre las dos personas que estaban allí. Una, sentada en uno de los cómodos asientos forrados con preciosa seda. Otra, de rodillas frente a la persona que estaba sentada, sosteniéndole ambas manos en un gesto que denotaba el más puro afecto. La escena podría recordar a una pareja de hermanos, que se habían reencontrado después de mucho tiempo.

Aunque, realmente esa escena no distaba de la realidad.

-Casi no puedo creer lo mucho que has crecido, Mokuba- profirió la mujer, mientras miraba cariñosamente al joven que yacía arrodillado frente a ella.

El ojiazul solo se limitó a mirar aquel intercambio, negándose a anunciar su presencia de manera inmediata.

Kisara era una mujer perfecta, la mejor candidata para ser la esposa de un emperador. Y sin embargo, la había hecho a un lado.

Parecía que su destino, estaba siempre asociado a la soledad.

-Seto- Los ojos grises de Mokuba se encontraron con los suyos. El silencio se extendió por unos cuantos segundos. Podía notarse aún pinceladas de reproche en los ojos del de menor edad. Sin embargo, el chico no dijo nada respecto a lo sucedido ese día con Yami. –Los dejaré solos- afirmó, antes de levantarse.

El castaño no pronunció palabra. Solo miró cómo Mokuba se acercaba para besar a Kisara en la frente, casi en un gesto de bienvenida. Al alejarse, le guiñó un ojo, en una extraña señal de complicidad que lo puso a dudar durante algunos segundos.

Pero después de eso, el chico se retiró.

El ojiazul decidió acercarse, manteniéndose en silencio. Finalmente, tomó asiento, a poca distancia de la joven, en la silla que se encontraba al frente de la de ella.

-No creo que tus palabras hayan sido metafóricas. Así que espero que te expliques, ahora que tienes la oportunidad y que estoy dispuesto a escuchar- afirmó, manteniendo su característico semblante inexpresivo. De inmediato notó cómo la joven comenzaba a juguetear con las manos, en un gesto casi infantil. ¿Estaba nerviosa? No pareció estarlo cuando le habló en las afueras del templo. Quizás era el lugar el que la ponía nerviosa, o simplemente, le traía demasiados recuerdos. O quizás, temía su reacción, ante lo que fuera que iba a decirle.

-Estoy… enferma. A veces estoy tan débil que ni siquiera puedo levantarme. He sufrido desmayos, he perdido por completo el apetito y el dolor es a veces insoportable. Los médicos que me atendieron no pudieron encontrar la causa. Mi condición empeora cada vez más. Yo… no creo… cualquiera sea el nombre de esto, me matará en poco tiempo- intentó explicar, tropezando en sus propias palabras en un par de ocasiones. La verdad, era que temía hacer enojar a aquel que fue su prometido. Sabía que los temas que debía abordar causarían el enojo en el castaño, así que por más que intentara encontrar las palabras correctas, no podría evitar lo que simplemente era inevitable. –Me lastima… que por esta causa… ya ni siquiera pueda jugar con mi hijo- agregó, en un susurro tan bajo que no supo si fue escuchado por el gobernante. Había bajado la mirada segundos atrás, así que tampoco podía comprobar visualmente cualquier cambio en el semblante del ojiazul. Se limitó a cerrar los puños sobre su vestido, esforzándose por no entrar en llanto.

Lo amaba. Amaba aún de sobremanera al hombre que tenía al frente. Esto era sumamente difícil para ella. El tener que enfrentar a la persona que tanto amaba, pero que al mismo tiempo, le había hecho tanto daño.

El silencio opacó cualquier esperanza que hubiera tenido la joven. Esperaba el grito repentino o la demanda de que se retirara de inmediato. Simplemente, esperaba el resultado más obvio.

Y sin embargo, el silencio continuó, al punto de que el aire pareció ser absorbido por él. De repente, le costaba respirar, ante la incertidumbre que se negaba a retirarse. No podía más con esa espera.

Se atrevió a levantar la mirada, buscando de manera nerviosa el rostro del ojiazul. Descubrió que el castaño no la miraba a ella. Sus ojos parecían estar perdidos en el vacío. La inexpresividad se denotaba en su semblante, mas por un momento un rayo de debilidad dejó al descubierto una emoción que no fue clara, pero que la sorprendió en gran manera.

¿Tristeza? ¿Soledad? ¿Desconsuelo? Tales emociones jamás esperó encontrarlas en los ojos del castaño. Pero esa extraña emoción que pudo mirar, se asemejaba a alguna de ellas. No se equivocaba, estaba segura de ello.

Era acaso… ¿ese joven? ¿De verdad había logrado aproximarse de tal forma al corazón del ojiazul? ¿Había logrado lo que ella nunca pudo?

Se mordió el labio, bajando la mirada. El pensamiento era doloroso. Pero al mismo tiempo, le traía un sentimiento de alegría. Después de todo, ese había sido su sueño. Simplemente abrirse paso dentro del corazón de esa persona, y hacerla feliz, ignorando las posiciones, los deberes y la condición social. Solamente, amarla por sobre todas las cosas.

Pero quizás nunca fue ella. Quizás siempre fue alguien más, el destinado a lograr tal hazaña.

No quería ser un estorbo para el ojiazul. Sin embargo…

-Imagino la clase de médicos que te han atendido. Vives como plebeya, ¿o me equivoco? No voy siquiera a imaginar lo ignorantes que deben ser los médicos que tratan con la plebe- afirmó el ojiazul de repente. Había escuchado el último susurro de Kisara, pero no pudo encontrar la razón suficiente como para enojarse. Estaba cansado de lastimar a las únicas personas que parecían apreciar más allá de su poder y posesiones. Había lastimado a Yami, solo eso lo hacía sentir como la persona más culpable y patética. Ya había sido suficiente. Estaba agotado. Por primera vez, se atrevió a confesarse a sí mismo esa realidad. –Mis médicos son los mejores de Roma. De ahora en adelante serán ellos quienes te atenderán- afirmó. No iba a decir que el hecho de que Kisara estuviera enferma no lo afectaba. La joven había sido la persona más cercana a él, aparte de Mokuba, durante muchos años. Tal vez, aún no estaba listo para afrontar la muerte de la joven. Por eso, iba a hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance para devolverle la salud. Al menos, eso compensaría parte de todo lo malo que había hecho.

-Yo… yo…- susurró la joven, intentando contener las lágrimas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba recibiendo un trato tan gentil? ¿Era este un engaño de su mente, o era la más pura realidad? -Gracias… gracias- Palabras de agradecimiento. No pudo encontrar nada más que decir. La incredulidad aún era mucha.

El ojiazul se limitaba a mirarla. ¿No era esto mejor? Hacer llorar a una persona de felicidad, en lugar de hacerla llorar de tristeza. Definitivamente se sentía mejor.

No podía, aunque quisiera, tratar con frialdad a la joven. Había pensado hacerlo, y sin embargo, sus acciones tomaron un rumbo completamente distinto.

No lo había pensado antes. Pero quizás era su culpa. Tal vez solo debió ser sincero desde el principio, o atenerse a las posibles consecuencias de las que tanto había intentado escapar.

¿Qué había tenido que suceder para que finalmente pudiera darse cuenta de algo tan simple? La respuesta era un simple nombre.

Poder, posesiones, riquezas. Antes, eso había sido lo más importante. Él era el emperador, y nadie podría arrebatarle eso. Antes, su única preocupación había sido la de mantenerse como la cabeza del imperio.

Ahora, en cambio, las cosas materiales tenían tan poco significado… que cambiaría todo lo que tenía si eso le permitía correr tras aquella persona de ojos carmesí que posiblemente no vería más. Ni aún su orgullo se lo impediría. Ya había sido suficiente.

Ahora, lo único que quedaba era ceder.

Suspiró con humor. Quizás sí era imposible escapar del destino.

-El pequeño bastardo…- comenzó, notando cómo Kisara alzaba la mirada de inmediato, presta a escuchar lo que fuera que iba a decir. –Debe tener… ¿seis años?- prosiguió. El tema tendría que salir en algún momento. No iba a evitarlo más.

Kisara asintió, mientras que la inseguridad volvió a apoderarse de su semblante.

El ojiazul notó de inmediato el cambio en la joven. Mentalmente, se preparó para la confesión que haría a continuación. Ya era la hora de hablar con la verdad. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, esa verdad era bastante patética.

-Nosotros los romanos creemos cualquier cosa que provenga de los dioses. Aunque muchas de ellas ni siquiera provienen de ellos. Solo consulté el oráculo una vez… fue demasiado temprano para hacerlo. Apenas había asumido el cargo de emperador, y todo lo que parecía importar eran los beneficios que ese cargo me brindaría- explicó, evitando la mirada confundida de su ex prometida. –En ese tiempo… no me importaba nada más que el poder. Nunca antes me interesó tal cosa, pero cuando pruebas el poder por primera vez, simplemente es imposible dejarlo ir- No estaba seguro de si se estaba dando a entender. Hablar con sinceridad no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. Normalmente eso estaba reservado para Mokuba y, últimamente… para Yami.

-Solo quería burlarme de la estupidez de mi padre, quien consultaba regularmente los oráculos. Pero en cambio… terminé creyendo todo lo que me pronosticaron- afirmó.

-Nunca… me lo dijiste…- susurró Kisara. Sus ojos se juntaron con los del gobernante.

-Porque esa fue la razón por la que rompí nuestro compromiso- aseguró el castaño.

-¿Qué?... ¿por qué?... yo… no entiendo- murmuró la joven, completamente confundida. No podía creer que finalmente iba a escuchar la verdad. Aunque le rogó en varias ocasiones al ojiazul que le diera una explicación, éste siempre se negó. Y, por supuesto, ella no pudo oponerse. Porque, era cierto, en el breve lapso en el que estuvo junto al castaño después de su designación como emperador, pudo notar el gran cambio en su carácter. Nunca pensó que el poder fuera la causa de tal cambio. Quizás por eso, el gobernante, quien antes había sido tan gentil con ella, se mostró de pronto tan frío. Aún no olvidaba la manera violenta en la que el ojiazul le había arrebatado su virginidad. No era que se arrepintiera, o que resintiera tal momento, en lo absoluto. Era todo lo contrario. Pero ese recuerdo siempre estaría en su mente.

-La predicción… decía que ese mismo año tendría un hijo, y que ese hijo me arrebataría el trono- confesó finalmente. Debía admitir que se escuchaba verdaderamente patético. –Inicialmente me negué a creerlo. Pero exactamente al día siguiente me dijiste que estabas embarazada- afirmó. -Naturalmente, ya que en ese momento no me interesaba nada más que el poder, no lo dudé y rompí el compromiso… aunque confieso que mi plan inicial fue… el de matar al niño-

El semblante de Kisara de inmediato mostró terror. Había escuchado mal. Seto no haría algo así, ¿cierto?

El ojiazul pareció notar la angustia de la joven.

-Puedes estar tranquila. Si aún fuera esa mi intención, ese niño ya no estaría con vida- aseguró. –No tengo interés de manchar mis manos con la sangre de un niño. Además… ya no me interesa si esa predicción se cumplirá o no… -

-Pero…- intentó decir la joven, estando aún sorprendida por todo lo que había escuchado. Era demasiado como para asimilarlo. ¿Por qué Seto no fue sincero desde un principio? Habrían podido resolverlo de alguna manera. El nudo que se había formado en su garganta se tensó más, cuando los ojos del gobernante se enfocaron en los suyos. Ahora podía ver, que ya no se encontraba frente a aquel joven emperador. Era un hombre quien estaba frente a ella.

-No quería aceptarlo pero… ya no soy el mismo, Kisara. Ya no me interesa el poder. Esta posición, se ha convertido en una carga. El ser emperador es una cruz que debo cargar, todos los días. Por deber y orgullo estoy obligado a luchar por mantener ese título. Pero si al final llegara a perderlo… no creo que sería algo tan malo- confesó. Era un alivio decir aquello finalmente. Y sin embargo, se arrepentía de no habérselo dicho antes, a otra persona. Quizás era esa familiaridad que transmitía la presencia de Kisara, la que lo obligada a hablar con la verdad. Su amiga de la infancia, y después su prometida. Kisara era la mujer más cercana a él, aunque hubiera estado lejos por esos últimos años, siguiendo las órdenes que él mismo dictó.

Había pensado hacer algo drástico si Kisara lo desobedecía y volvía a Roma. Pero ahora que la tenía frente a él, sabía que aunque así lo quisiera, no se atrevería a lastimarla.

-No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso- murmuró la joven. Le había costado creerlo cuando Mokuba le dijo en sus cartas que Seto estaba cambiando. Sin embargo, comprobarlo ella misma era demasiado. Sonrió con tristeza. No era ella. Solo era ese joven de ojos carmesí. Ella no pudo ganarse el amor del ojiazul. Dolía pensarlo, pero al mismo tiempo, su deseo se había cumplido.

Sin embargo, aún tenía una petición que hacer. Y esta vez, no sabía si el emperador sería tan benévolo. No lo había mostrado, pero se sentía bastante débil. Durante esos momentos había intentado olvidarse de su verdadera condición. Mas era su enfermedad, la que la había obligado a venir hasta Roma, a buscar al padre de su hijo. Solamente, para hacer una petición. Aunque fuera un riesgo pedir tal cosa, necesitaba que el emperador la escuchara.

Se levantó, sosteniéndose con temblorosas piernos. Pero al primer paso que se dio, su cuerpo no pudo sostenerse más, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de rodillos sobre el suelo.

No pudo evitar sonreír, cuando el castaño estuvo frente a ella en menos de un segundo, sosteniéndola por los hombros.

-Kisara…-

-Estoy bien… solo… un poco débil. Por favor no te preocupes- pidió.

El ojiazul guardó silencio. Por las ropas que Kisara llevaba puestas, no podía verse su figura. Mas ahora que la sostenía por los hombros, notaba la enfermiza delgadez de aquel frágil cuerpo. Y era ahora, que tenía a la joven tan cerca, bajo la luz de las lámparas, que podía ver que la palidez de su piel no era normal.

En ningún momento pensó que Kisara podría estar mintiendo. Pero ahora comprobaba con sus propios ojos la verdad de las palabras de su ex prometida.

La joven levantó la mirada, sus ojos inundándose de súplica.

-Seto… yo… no sé si mi enfermedad es o no incurable. Pero si lo es… por favor, cuando muera, te ruego que cuides de nuestro hijo. Por favor, es mi único deseo. No puedo irme tranquila sabiendo que dejaré a nuestro hijo desprotegido- La petición sacudió por completo los pensamientos del castaño. Su mente de inmediato negó tal ruego. No podía… Era completamente imposible.

-No, Kisara- profirió con firmeza. Había sido bastante amable, pero esto simplemente no podía aceptarlo. Por orgullo, temor o simple negación; no lo sabía. Solo estaba claro que él no se haría cargo de aquel a quien había desconocido por tantos años. Ya se había negado antes, cuando Kisara había insistido en que reconociera al niño. Ahora no sería diferente.

-Seto, por favor- rogó la joven, sosteniéndose de la toga del ojiazul. –Él no lo sabe. Esa profecía no se cumplirá, te lo aseguro. No sabe que eres su padre… ni siquiera es un ciudadano romano. Yo perdí mi condición de noble cuando me ordenaste salir de Roma, y él también la perdió- explicó, intentando convencerlo.

-No me interesa esa maldita profecía- afirmó el gobernante.

-Entonces por qué…-

-No es algo que pueda simplemente aceptar- interrumpió el ojiazul.

-Pero…-

–¡No soy un padre, Kisara!- exclamó el castaño. ¿Hacerse cargo de un niño? Era completamente imposible.

-Y no espero que lo seas. Solo quiero que cuides de él. No tienes que hacerlo directamente. No te estoy pidiendo que lo recibas en tu casa. Ni siquiera te pido que lo conozcas. A través de otra persona… puedes cuidarlo. Solo quiero que esté a salvo, y que no le falte nada-

-¿No quieres que lo reconozca?- preguntó el ojiazul. Después de tanta insistencia en los pasados años, le costaba creer que Kisara se hubiera dado por vencida.

-Por supuesto que quiero que lo reconozcas como hijo… sin embargo, en años pasados dejaste en claro que eso no sucedería. Ya lo sé, mi hijo no llevará el nombre de familia de su padre. Es cruel… no tienes idea lo mucho que ha preguntado por su padre. Yo solo… le digo que él no vendrá. No he tenido la valentía suficiente para mentirle, y decirle que su padre está muerto… no puedo hacerlo. Siento que si lo hago, te estaría negando. Y no puedo hacerlo… aunque tú no nos quieras, no puedo negarte- A aquellas palabras les siguió el silencio.

El ojiazul no emitió comentario. Definitivamente Kisara era la mujer perfecta; virtuosa, sin mancha alguna. Ella merecía el afecto de un buen esposo, y la alegría de ser madre. Merecía una familia. Mas él… él no podía darle eso. Y sin embargo, la joven le seguía siendo fiel.

Él si la apreciaba, y sentía aún cariño por ella. Pero no podía forzarse a sentir más. No podía ser un esposo, ni mucho menos un padre. No podría sobrellevar aquello. Quizás la razón yacía en el ejemplo de 'familia' que había recibido de sus propios padres. O quizás, solo era un cobarde disfrazado de emperador. Podía dirigir un imperio, pero no así su vida privada. Era patético, realmente.

No quería una familia. Aquella figura que estaba impresa en las leyes. Un matrimonio no hacía una familia. Un hijo, tampoco. Para él, lo que constituía una familia eran los lazos emocionales. Sí, no podía creer que él mismo admitiera tal cosa.

Pero Yami le había demostrado aquello. Era solo un príncipe, pero fue lo más cercano a una familia que tuvo, aparte de su ya establecido vínculo con Mokuba.

Se puso en pie, ayudando a Kisara a levantarse también. La joven volvió a sentarse. Y ésta vez, él se sentó a su lado, y no frente a ella como lo había hecho previamente.

-No voy a referirme a tu petición aún- afirmó. La verdad, es que era aún muy pronto como para tomar una decisión al respecto. Esta vez, haría las cosas con calma. –Mañana- agregó.

La confusión de la joven no se hizo esperar. Sus ojos azulados se enfocaron en el rostro del gobernante, buscando alguna explicación ante la última palabra pronunciada.

-Quiero conocerlo. Y mañana será el último día que estaré en Roma antes de la guerra- afirmó.

-¿Quieres… conocerlo?- preguntó la joven, completamente sorprendida. No podía haber escuchado bien. Simplemente no era posible.

-No te hagas ilusiones. No he aceptado tu petición aún, y créeme que no pienso reconocer al niño- afirmó el ojiazul.

Kisara sonrió. Aunque el gobernante había sido claro en sus palabras, el hecho de que quisiera conocer a su hijo bastaba para alegrar todo su ser. Era un gran avance, y no había esperado lograr tanto. Al principio, le había parecido que el ojiazul no había cambiado, mas ahora podía ver lo equivocada que había estado.

Aún había rasgos en el carácter del castaño, comparables con aquellos que había poseído cuando apenas comenzó a gobernar como emperador. Pero eran minoritarios, si se comparaban con los cambios.

Bajó la mirada, sin dejar de sonreír. Tristemente había de admitir que no era ella, sino aquel príncipe egipcio, la causa de esos cambios. Podían existir muchas personas, pero siempre sería solo una a la que se amaría de verdad. Era cierto, pues ella no había podido amar a nadie más, que a esa persona que ahora tenía al lado. Y aunque ahora sabía que ese amor jamás sería correspondido, estaba feliz.

-Estoy feliz- murmuró, expresando sus pensamientos. -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- agregó, mientras jugueteaba con sus manos. Quizás eran nervios, o la simple tristeza de recibir una respuesta que acabara con toda esperanza, de ser amada por esa persona.

-¿Hn?- fue ese el único sonido que obtuvo como respuesta, e imaginó que ello significó que podía continuar.

Sus ojos subieron, centrándose ambos nuevamente en el rostro de perfil del ojiazul. El castaño no la estaba mirando, más bien, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

Y ella tenía una idea de exactamente sobre quién giraban esos pensamientos.

-Por favor, te pido que seas sincero. ¿Qué sientes por Yami?- La pregunta sobresaltó al castaño, quien dirigió su mirada hacia la joven, buscando en esos ojos azules una respuesta a la interrogante que lo invadió.

-¿Cómo sabes…?- intentó preguntar. No imaginaba que Kisara tendría conocimiento acerca del príncipe egipcio, ni mucho menos que conocería su nombre. Excepto claro… -Mokuba- susurró, con algo parecido al humor tiñendo su voz. Ahora aquel guiño que había visto a su hermano dirigirle a Kisara no era ya tan sospechoso.

La sonrisa tímida de la joven, solo bastó para confirmar su teoría.

Le sorprendió, sin embargo, no sentir enojo hacia el chico, por haber claramente desobedecido al mantenerse en contacto con Kisara.

Pero, por otra parte… respecto a la pregunta de Kisara… ¿qué tenía que decir? Podía fácilmente enojarse, negarse a responder, o simplemente levantarse e irse; pues de igual forma ya había hablado todo lo que tenía que hablar con Kisara.

Era sumamente sencillo evitar contestar. Y aún así, se encontró a sí mismo pensando en la posible respuesta.

Yami… la persona más molesta, irrazonable y necia que había conocido en toda su vida. Aquel cuya sola presencia ponía todo el mundo de cabeza. El perfume que utilizaba… condenadamente más adictivo que el vino. El joven con el cabello tricolor que no tenía explicación lógica y esos ojos carmesí que mostraban tales emociones que lograban hacer que su propia voluntad flaqueara. Eso, sin mencionar la fascinación que tenía ese joven por actuar como la damisela en peligro; ¿cuántos sustos le había dado con esas actuaciones?

Yami… la persona que había afirmado amarlo. Algo irracional. Pues, ¿qué había hecho él como para merecer el amor de ese príncipe? Y sin embargo, por extrañas razones, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo al pensar que era él la persona que Yami más quería. A pesar de que tenía suficiente ego como para opacar a todos los viejos nobles de Roma, Yami insistía en hacerlo sentir como un dios.

¿Qué podía decir acerca de Yami? Solamente podía jurar que si alguien le ponía aunque fuera un dedo encima, perseguiría a ese alguien hasta los confines de la tierra… hasta el inframundo… y le haría pagar hasta que suplicara por su miserable vida. Pues nadie podía tocar a Yami. Sí, el príncipe quizás era molesto, irrazonable y necio… pero eso no importa, porque todo lo que quería, era que Yami fuera suyo.

Era cómico, que por más que intentó negarlo, no pudo ahora más que sucumbir ante la realidad. Quizás era porque sabía que esta vez la ausencia de Yami sería definitiva. Tal vez solo tenía temor de aceptar la verdad frente al egipcio. Y sin embargo, la contradicción era grande. Pues ahora que Yami no estaba, la verdad dejaba de tener sentido.

Intentó negarla. Pero esa habitación vacía, aquella en la que había dormido por muchas noches junto a Yami, reclamaba la verdad. Era el vacío que había dejado el joven de ojos carmesí, el que finalmente lo obligó a aceptar la única verdad.

¿Para qué negarlo más? O quizás… ¿por qué aceptarlo tan tardíamente? Tuvo todo el tiempo a su disposición, y lo desaprovechó, haciendo sufrir al egipcio como un método para apaciguar la llama que se había encendido en su interior, y que por más negación y por más intentos desesperados, no había podido apagar. ¿Había siquiera una forma de apagar ese extraño sentimiento? Ni siquiera la ausencia de esa persona parecía ser la respuesta.

¿Qué podía decir acerca de Yami? Solamente podía darse por vencido, y aceptar que entregaría todo, aún su título, si eso le permitía proteger a ese joven, hasta el final.

Un sentimiento que carecía de egoísmo, de su preciado orgullo. Solo una emoción que lo haría renunciar a todo.

-Lo amo- Fue extraño, el aceptarlo finalmente. Y las palabras se escucharon como un lenguaje extranjero en su voz. No sabía nada de eso que llamaban amor. Y sin embargo, no podía encontrar otra palabra que describiera con tal precisión ese fuego que quemaba sus adentros, y que ardía con intensidad cada vez que pensaba en Yami. Pero también fue un alivio aceptarlo finalmente. Como si con ello se hubiera liberado de una longeva maldición. Y quizás era así.

Sus ojos azules buscaron el rostro de la mujer, a quien le había confiado sin siquiera preverlo sus sentimientos más puros. Quizás, después de todo, sí tenía un corazón.

Fue fácil notar la completa incredulidad en el bello rostro de la joven, y los ojos azules en los que las lágrimas se acumulaban. ¿Estaba ella feliz, o eran esas lágrimas de profundo desconsuelo? Él lo sabía, que Kisara afirmaba amarlo, tal y como lo había hecho también Yami. Pero Kisara era solamente el recuerdo de una niña tímida, necesitada de protección, y una joven hermosa de gran corazón. Nada más.

-A Yami… lo amo- No supo por qué se atrevió a afirmarlo nuevamente. Tal vez porque su propia mente deseaba escuchar esa confesión por segunda vez, como si esas solas palabras fueran la música más hermosa jamás interpretada.

Kisara, a quien le resbalaban las lágrimas por las mejillas, sonrió. Era lo más cruel que había escuchado, y sin embargo, era lo más hermoso que había escuchado de parte de Seto.

Y por ello…

-Estoy segura de que Yami debe estar muy feliz por haberte escuchado decir eso- afirmó, mientras con su mano se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Y miró por sobre su hombro, sonriendo ampliamente cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura de una persona, que estaba de pie a la entrada de aquel salón.

-¿No es así, príncipe?- preguntó. Con ello, logró que el castaño mirara de inmediato hacia aquella misma dirección.

No podía ser verdad. Por ello tenía que comprobarlo él mismo, siguiendo con sus ojos el mismo camino trazado por la mirada de Kisara.

Y sin embargo, el más bello espejismo se presentó frente a su incrédula mirada.

El perfecto cuerpo bronceado, el cabello tricolor más exótico. Y los preciosos ojos carmesí, en los cuales se acumulaban lágrimas.

Imposible.

No podía ser Yami. Yami se había ido. No era esa su piel bronceada, ni su rebelde cabello. Esos ojos llenos de emociones no podían ser los ojos de Yami. No era posible. Y sin embargo, sabía que ni siquiera su mente podría crear tal imagen de perfección.

Tenía que comprobarlo. Tenía que acercarse y comprobar que esto no era un sucio juego de su mente.

Se levantó de su asiento, negándose a retirar sus ojos de aquella hermosa aparición. El camino, tan corto y simple, pareció un extenso laberinto. En ese momento, solo podía escuchar el sonido de sus propios pasos.

Y entonces lo percibió; ese exquisito perfume. Nadie más emanaba tal fragancia.

La persona que tenía al frente era Yami. No sabía cómo ni por qué había regresado, si supuestamente ya debía estar lejos. Sin embargo, qué importaban esos detalles. Lo único que tenía algún significado, era el cuerpo perfecto que se encontraba frente a él y los ojos carmesí, llorosos, que brillaban con emociones inexplicables.

-Seto- Solo su nombre, pronunciado por esa voz tersa que alcanzaba el tono de la perfección. Solo esa voz, bastó para confirmar que esto era real.

Las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en aquellos ojos cual carmín. Con cada paso que el ojiazul daba aquellas lágrimas inundaban cada vez más la vista del egipcio.

Finalmente, el romano estuvo frente al príncipe. Los ojos azules del más alto se clavaron en la figura del joven, quien bajó la mirada, no sabiendo realmente qué esperar.

-Yo…- sin embargo, su voz se extinguió, cuando su cuerpo se unió a la calidez del otro. Solo hasta entonces, comprendió que el ojiazul lo abrazaba con fuerza, negándose a dejarlo ir.

Y no pudo más.

Abrazando también al castaño, escondió su rostro en el cuello del más alto, y se permitió a sí mismo llorar en silencio, desprendiéndose del orgullo, y mostrando su ser más vulnerable.

-Lo que dije esta mañana… no es verdad- Esas palabras solo le hicieron sollozar más.

-Lo sé- murmuró, aferrándose aún al cuerpo del más alto.

No lo dejaría, ya no. No le importaba nada más, después de escuchar las palabras que por tanto tiempo deseó escuchar, no quería nada más. No necesitaba nada más.

-Ahora lo sé-

**000**

Lloraba en silencio, en una mezcla de alegría y resignación. Esto dolía, y sin embargo, era uno de esos momentos que atesoraría para siempre.

Una mano en su hombro le hizo alzar la mirada. Al hacerlo, se encontró con un par de ojos grises, que en silencio le transmitían el más sincero consuelo.

-Gracias, Kisara- murmuró Mokuba, sonriéndole con afecto.

Ella también sonrió, aunque lo hizo tristemente, mientras recordaba lo acontecido esa tarde…

_El golpe la hizo caer, y la tierra se adhirió a sus manos, las cuales usó para amortiguar el impacto. Se quedó allí, moviéndose apenas para sacudir sus manos, en un intento por limpiarse._

_Fue entonces cuando notó que alguien se arrodillaba frente a ella. A decir verdad, esperó un grito, o una queja. En cambio, la persona la tomó de una mano, sin importarle la suciedad de la tierra que aún estaba allí; y apoyó la otra en su espalda, ayudándola así a sentarse._

_-Lo lamento, fue mi culpa- La disculpa la sorprendió en gran manera. Los hombres normalmente no se disculpaban con las mujeres. Aunque inmediatamente intuyó que el velo no dejaría ver que era ella una mujer. _

_-No; está bien- Aunque su condición de mujer sí fue revelada cuando habló. Pero no iba a quedarse callada ante la amabilidad que esta persona le estaba mostrando._

_La persona le ofreció una mano, un gesto que nuevamente la sorprendió._

_-Es usted muy amable- afirmó, aceptando la mano ofrecida, y encontrándose finalmente con el rostro de aquella noble persona._

_Lo primero que notó, fueron sus ojos carmesí. Un color poco común, pero realmente bello. El cabello de la persona, quien era joven, le pareció extrañamente familiar, aunque en ese segundo no pudo establecer la conexión._

_Por eso, ignoró momentáneamente aquello, y centró su atención en las ropas del joven, comprobando así que éste no era romano. Parecía… egipcio._

_Finalmente, pudo asociar en su mente la descripción que Mokuba había hecho, en una de sus cartas, de aquel príncipe egipcio del que tanto le había hablado, con esa persona que ahora tenía al frente._

_Y le quedó poca duda, de que éste era ese príncipe._

_-Perdone… de casualidad… ¿no es usted el príncipe egipcio?- Pero se atrevió a preguntar, notando la sorpresa que apareció en el semblante del ojirubí ante su interrogante._

_-Sí… mi nombre es Yami- contestó el joven, mostrándose aún sorprendido. -¿Usted me conoce?- preguntó luego, con obvia confusión._

_Pero ella no respondió, pues estaba ocupada mirando la comitiva que acompañaba al joven. Parecía como si… el príncipe estuviera a punto de emprender un largo viaje._

_Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión, y se enfocaron nuevamente en el confundido joven._

_-Puedo preguntarle… ¿adónde se dirige?- Quizás estaba cruzando sus límites, preguntando algo que realmente no le concernía, a una persona poseyente de una clase social superior a la suya. Y sin embargo, sentía la necesidad de calmar su sospecha, pues ya tenía una idea de adónde podría estarse dirigiendo el joven._

_-Eh… yo… regreso a Egipto- balbuceó el ojirubí, sin entender realmente qué estaba sucediendo. _

_La completa incredulidad inundó a la joven, quien comenzó a negar repetidamente con la cabeza._

_-No… no puedes… ¿y Seto? ¿Lo dejarás?- preguntó._

_-Joven… no sé cuál es el propósito de este interrogatorio. Por orden del emperador regreso a Egipto- afirmó el egipcio._

_La incredulidad se transformó en temor, cuando el significado de esas palabras fue obvio para ella. Seto, la persona a la que ella siempre amó, estaba lanzando su felicidad por la borda. Era obvio, no podía estar equivocada. Mokuba no le mentiría. Él le escribió que creía firmemente que Seto se había enamorado de este joven que ahora estaba frente a ella._

_¿Era el orgullo? Sabía que el gobernante protegía su orgullo más que otra cosa._

_Pero no podía permitirlo. No podía dejar escapar la felicidad de esa persona tan especial para ella. Simplemente no podía._

_Lo siguiente que supo, fue que estaba de rodillas y que había comenzado a rogar, humillándose a sí misma al punto de que en varias ocasiones besó los pies del príncipe._

_-Por favor, se lo suplico. No puede regresar, tiene que quedarse en Roma. Por favor, por favor, no abandone a Seto… por lo que más quiera… es usted su felicidad… no puedo permitirlo… por favor, se lo ruego…- Suplicó, y continuó suplicando. No dejaría de suplicar, ni de bañar con lágrimas y besos los pies de ese joven._

_Hasta que el príncipe la escuchara. Hasta que le prometiera no regresar a Egipto._

_Por Seto, suplicaría hasta que su voz se extinguiera, y sus rodillas sangraran._

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Pero cuando llevó su mirada hacia el emperador, y lo encontró en el mismo sitio, abrazando aún al tembloroso príncipe, el agridulce sentimiento se transformó en el más puro amor, ese mismo sentimiento que había llenado su corazón desde el momento en que aquel niño de ojos azules le había hablado por primera vez.

-Yo lo amo… y por eso…- susurró. Él la había protegido en más de una ocasión. Debido a su timidez, ningún otro niño se había acercado a ella. Seto, en cambio, estuvo allí siempre. _'Y qué si no te gusta hablar. Tus ojos lo dicen todo… y solo una persona sumamente especial puede transmitir tantas palabras a través de los ojos'. _Esa frase nunca la olvidaría. Quizás ni siquiera Seto recordaría ahora haber dicho tal cosa, pues ambos solo eran niños en ese entonces. Pero ella nunca la olvidaría. Ni esa frase, ni ningún otro recuerdo que involucrara a esa persona.

Y aunque esa persona cambió con el tiempo, y llegó a herirla profundamente en más de una ocasión; no podía guardar resentimiento. No cuando esa persona le había entregado el regalo más precioso, que no era otro sino el milagro de ser madre.

Lo amaba, era esa la razón por la que… 

-Solo quiero que sea feliz-

**000**

Magi: bueno, heme aquí. Lamento la espera, ha sido larga lo sé. Además de los estudios, estos últimos meses he tenido unos problemas personales bastante serios, y como consecuencia mi salud ha decaído bastante (irónicamente estoy como Kisara -.-). No quiero entrar en detalles. Aproveché este fin de semana que estaba libre y me sentía relativamente bien, para escribir este capítulo y el siguiente de Mente frágil. La idea era publicar ambos hoy, pero ayer exactamente mi salud decidió jugarme otra mala pasada y no pude terminarlos ambos a tiempo. De igual forma no quiero preocupar a nadie n.n No me voy a morir ni nada xD Solo es algo que necesita tratamiento y cuidados. Sé que la espera ha sido casi de 3 meses, y me disculpo por eso. Sea la salud, o mis propios problemas personales, no debería tardarme tanto, a menos claro que haya estado en coma o algo parecido… pero hasta el momento no he llegado a eso O.o Así que me disculpo por la tardanza.

De verdad, quiero terminar este fic pronto. No porque ya no disfrute escribiéndolo, de hecho creo que me deprimiré cuando lo termine. Pero después de tanto tiempo, ya es hora de darle un final a esta historia. Yo le calculo unos 3 o 4 capítulos más (no me hagan mucho caso, soy pésima calculando xD), más un epílogo y quizás un especial (ya sonó como los mangas -.-)… ya veremos cómo lo voy desarrollando.

En fin, dirigiéndome al tema que nos concierne. No tengo mucho que decir acerca de este capítulo. Ya algunos habían vaticinado que había un hijo de por medio, así que supongo que esto no generó mucha sorpresa. Espero que la aparición de Yamito chocolate haya hecho feliz a más de uno n.n Simplemente no tuve el corazón como para separar a estos dos tortolitos. Y bueno, todavía falta la reacción de Yami (y Seto) cuando vea al niño… pero eso será en el siguiente capítulo n.n

Agradecimientos a **Natsuhi-san, Azula1991, niko-chan, kalhisto azula, Kimiyu, Clauditaw Asakura Potter, tsukimine12, Yami224, bella-rosalinda, Atami no Tsuki, WaTeR AlChemIST, Rita, Littlecherryble, DarkMagician. Yami94 **por sus reviews! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y nuevamente me disculpo por la larga espera.

Ja ne!


	28. Chapter 28

**Flor de loto**

**Capítulo 28**

Con pasos cautelosos entró a la habitación. A pesar de que el día estaba comenzando, aquel lugar carecía de luz, proveniente del exterior. En cambio, varias velas iluminaban tenuemente la habitación.

Su caminar era inseguro, pues no sabía si estando allí interrumpía un momento sagrado. Los últimos días invadían su memoria. Cada uno de los recuerdos que había ganado allí, en Roma, junto al emperador, quien se encontraba de pie a tan solo pocos metros. La luz de las velas iluminaba la silueta del gobernante. Aún cuando entró a ese lugar, el ojiazul no volteó a verlo.

-Emperador- Su voz tenue rompió el silencio por tan solo pocos segundos. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, no estaba seguro de cómo debía dirigirse al gobernante. Sin embargo, el papiro que sostenía en su mano derecha, era el aliciente que lo obligó a hablar. –No quiero interrumpir…- intentó decir. Estaba claro que el ojiazul hablaba con sus dioses en ese momento. Las velas formaban una especie de altar. Las imágenes de los dioses, algunos tétricos y otros de aspecto compasivo, yacía entre las pequeñas lucernas. No tenía conocimiento de la existencia de aquella habitación. Según había visto, cuando el emperador debía hablar con sus dioses, siempre acudía a los templos.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Ni enojo, ni fastidio ni frustración. La falta de emoción en las palabras del castaño le obligó a debatirse en cómo debía responder.

-No llegaste a la cama en toda la noche- susurró, respetando el hecho de que estaba presente frente a las imágenes de los dioses romanos. Después de haberse mostrado tan vulnerable la noche anterior, deshaciéndose en sollozos entre los brazos del ojiazul, terminó junto a Seto en la cama. Pero tan solo después de un par de besos, el castaño se apartó, alegando que tenía algo importante que hacer. Eso significó que estuvo solo durante toda la noche. Aunque no pretendía reclamarle al gobernante, muchos menos ahora que sabía dónde había estado el castaño durante todas esas horas. –Admito que no creí que fueras una persona que rezara a menudo-

-Tengo que ir a una guerra mañana. Es solo natural seguir las creencias- contestó el ojiazul, volteándose ligeramente y mirando finalmente hacia atrás, buscando la figura del príncipe egipcio.

Yami estaba ahí. Lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior no había sido un sueño. Los egipcios no habían logrado quitarle aquello que ellos mismo le obsequiaron.

Era obvio el por qué, la razón de su confesión. Aún lidiaba con dicha revelación, que lo había sorprendido. Pero cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de mirar a ese joven, parecía ser más sencillo asimilar la realidad, el extraño sentimiento que negó por tanto tiempo. La ligera sonrisa, el simple gesto que iluminaba el rostro bronceado. Los ojos carmesí, los más bellos que jamás había visto. El ideal de belleza no estaba entre los brazos de Venus, sino sobre la figura entera del egipcio.

Con solo un gesto, que consistió en alzar su brazo, ofreciéndole su mano al ojirubí; con ese gesto le pidió al joven que se acercara.

Pero su acción se llevó la seguridad del egipcio, quien dudó en acercarse, temiendo que aquello no fuera prudente.

-No merezco aún presentarme frente a tus dioses- profirió el adolescente. Un príncipe cuya humildad sobrepasaba la de un plebeyo.

-Que sean ellos quienes juzguen- afirmó el ojiazul, ofreciéndole aún su mano al joven, quien después de pocos segundos finalmente se atrevió a tomarla, sin dejar de mirar hacia el altar de forma nerviosa. Él, después de todo, era un extranjero. Y los extranjeros carecían de derechos en Roma. No quería parecer arrogante al presentarse frente a las deidades romanas.

Pero la mano del ojiazul sobre la suya, le transmitió la seguridad necesaria.

Cuando estuvo frente al altar, dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro del emperador. El papiro en su mano le recordaba la razón por la que estaba ahí. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su atención entera se enfocara en los ojos azules del emperador. Dormir solo, en una cama tan grande, no había ayudado en lo absoluto. Después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, sus deseos de estar al lado del castaño eran mayores. Más aún cuando ya conocía los verdaderos sentimientos del ojiazul.

Los ojos del gobernante, todo su rostro, lo hipnotizó por completo. Su mano la colocó sobre el hombro del romano, sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. Y, colocándose de puntillas, buscó los labios del otro.

Un gemido complacido escapó de su garganta, cuando finalmente pudo besar al castaño. Su cuerpo fue invadido por una cálida sensación, que lo obligó a buscar más del ojiazul. Con el papiro aún en su mano, enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello del romano.

Apenas logró separarse unos cuantos segundos, antes de que el castaño se encargara de volver a borrar la distancia entre sus labios. Colocando sus manos sobre la espalda del joven, lo atrajo más hacia sí. Tan solo el día anterior había pensado que lo perdería todo. El calor de aquel delgado cuerpo y los frágiles labios rosa que ahora besaba. Aún era difícil creer que Yami lo hubiera escogido a él por sobre su pueblo, y la familia a la que tanto amaba.

Que los dioses fueran testigos, de que el joven era suyo ahora. Presentándolo frente a las deidades, quería que estas comprobaran y se exaltaran por la belleza única del egipcio. Que las lágrimas de Venus los bañara a ambos. Las lágrimas de la diosa celosa, cuya tristeza sería causada por una imagen que superaba en perfección a la suya. Que los dioses favorecieran al joven, y lo protegieran de cualquier mal, mientras él estaba ausente. Más allá de eso no existía ninguna otra petición.

-Mnm- Un pequeño gemido, que el ojirubí dejó escapar, mientras se aferraba con mayor fervor a su cuello.

Sus manos se dieron a la tarea de explorar cada rincón de la espalda del joven, sintiendo la piel suave bajo las palmas. Los pequeños sonidos que emitía el egipcio ante sus caricias, encendían la llama en sus adentros. Deseaba a Yami. Pero más allá de un simple acto carnal. El deseo y la pasión iban más allá del placer del cuerpo. Nunca antes había sentido tan profunda necesidad. Y allí, frente a sus dioses, el momento se convertía en un elemento sagrado. La pureza del cuerpo del egipcio, demandaba algo más que simple lujuria.

Su confesión la noche anterior había sido sincera. La única emoción que se asimilaba al deseo que sentía, era la del amor. El sentimiento era pasional, loco y quizás estúpido, pero escapar a él era imposible. Y con el cuerpo de Yami junto al suyo, era inadmisible negarlo.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que de alguna forma había terminado de rodillas, con Yami sentado sobre su regazo. Las piernas del egipcio a cada uno de sus costados. Aprovechó la posición para separar sus labios de los del príncipe, pues de pronto el cuello bronceado se convirtió en una tentación imposible de ignorar, más aún cuando el joven ojirubí se aferró a sus hombros, murmurando en medio de un gemido algo en un idioma que no conocía, cuando sus labios tocaron la sensible piel del cuello. Como parte de un juramento silencioso, marcó la piel de Yami con ligeras succiones y mordidas. Frente a los dioses, marcaba al joven como suyo. Mientras tanto, dicho egipcio se derretía en suspiros, sin saber lo que aquellas marcan representaban. Su mente no recordaba siquiera el lugar donde estaba. Solamente importaban las caricias del ojiazul. Solo necesitaba sentir el toque de fuego del emperador. Esas manos resbalando por toda su espalda. Involuntariamente, movía sus caderas sobre las piernas del ojiazul, en un baile silencioso.

Sin embargo, varios toques en la puerta los obligaron a detenerse. Yami abrió sus ojos, los cuales habían permanecido cerrados durante cada caricia. Y el gobernante, después de pensar que mataría a quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta, dejó ir al egipcio. El ojirubí no dudó en separarse, poniéndose en pie y mirando hacia algún lugar lejano, queriendo de esa forma esconder su sonrojo. No estaba avergonzado por lo sucedido, sino por el lugar donde había sucedido. No creía que de esa forma lograra ganarse la simpatía de los dioses de Seto. Aunque mediante las caricias y los besos, pudo sentir el sentimiento más puro.

-Adelante- permitió el ojiazul, poniéndose también en pie.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a un esclavo, quien se inclinó levemente en reverencia, antes de hablar.

-Señor, una joven llamada Kisara ha llegado. Lo espera en el salón principal- Yami miró de manera preocupada al emperador, quien había apretado involuntariamente los puños tan pronto escuchó aquello. No podía el egipcio decir que el tema no le concernía. Se había llevado una gran sorpresa la noche anterior, cuando se enteró no solo de que Seto había estado comprometido, sino también que tenía un hijo. Al respecto no sabía cómo sentirse. Por un lado, el saber que el ojiazul tenía una familia desataba en su interior emociones parecidas a los celos, la frustración y hasta la tristeza. Pero también, cuando analizaba la situación con detenimiento, llegaba a la conclusión de que sería injusto negarle a Kisara y al niño el lugar que por derecho les pertenecía. Pero esto último, traía para él una interrogante; ¿dónde, entonces, quedaba él? Estaba claro que no formaba parte de la familia del gobernante. Aún se veía a sí mismo como parte de un acuerdo político. Pero al entregarle a Kisara el lugar que le pertenecía, ¿no perdería todo por lo que había luchado? Sin embargo, ¿qué clase de derechos tenía él? Estaba compitiendo contra una persona que fue la prometida del romano. Ciertamente no podía compararse con ella. Él solo era un príncipe extranjero. Y aunque doliera admitirlo, ahora solo era el amante del emperador.

-Seto- Solo esperaba, que al menos el emperador lo escuchara.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- La pregunta no la había esperado. Debido a eso, por varios segundos, solo pudo quedarse mirando incrédulo al romano.

-¿Estás pidiendo mi opinión?- preguntó.

-Las decisiones que tomé respecto a esto no han sido productivas- afirmó el ojiazul. De cierta forma, estaba casi dispuesto a hacer lo que Yami le dijera. De hecho, esa opción parecía ser la más razonable.

Un sonido lo obligó a mirar la mano del joven. Entre ella notó un papiro, el cual fue el responsable del ruido.

Yami, notando la mirada del ojiazul, habló.

-Es una carta… esta mañana…- Guardó silencio, cuando un nudo se formó en su garganta. Al despertar esa mañana, finalmente fue consciente de lo que había rechazado la noche anterior. El volver a casa, el ver a su familia de nuevo. –Es para mi familia. Quiero que sepan que estoy bien… Quería pedirte tu permiso para enviarla, junto con un objeto que es de infinito valor para mi pueblo- dijo, acercándose al ojiazul, hasta estar frente a él.

-No eres un prisionero- Alzó la mirada, juntando sus ojos con los del castaño. En su semblante, había duda. –Si quieres comunicarte con tu familia a través de cartas, pueden hacerlo. Cuantas veces lo desees. Tendrás a disposición a los mensajeros de más confianza- Estas palabras, hicieron que una sonrisa de agradecimiento se formara en los labios del egipcio. Los ojos carmesí se humedecieron ligeramente.

-Gracias- solo eso podía decir, a pesar del sentimiento tan fuerte que sentía en ese momento. Además de las palabras, abrazó con fervor al ojiazul, y lo besó, intentado transmitir con sus acciones aquello que no podía poner en palabras. Apoyó seguidamente la cabeza sobre el pecho del castaño, no queriendo separarse aún de él. El sentimiento de pertenencia era el más hermoso, aquel que lo hacía sentir en casa, cuando su cuerpo era envuelto por la calidez que le transmitía la cercanía con el gobernante. Pertenecía a ese lugar. Su familia siempre estaría en su corazón, pero necesitaba la cercanía con el ojiazul. No sabía cómo sobreviviría todo el tiempo que Seto estuviera lejos en la guerra.

-Llévame contigo- pidió, en un susurro. No quería quedarse allí, a esperar el regreso del ojiazul.

-Eso no es posible- Suspiró, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Estaba claro que respecto a eso el romano no estaba dispuesto a negociar.

-No quiero que te vayas- confesó. El romano partiría al día siguiente. No sabía si podría soportar su ausencia.

-Es mi deber, no puedo renunciar a eso- afirmó el ojiazul, separando al joven de su pecho. Con su mano, levantó el mentón del egipcio, quien lo miró con el desconsuelo mostrándose fácilmente en el carmesí de sus ojos. Sin embargo, el joven le dedicó una diminuta sonrisa.

-Kisara está esperándote- susurró. Esta vez, fue el romano quien suspiró. Debía resolver este asunto ese día, pues el tiempo estaba agotándose. Sin embargo, no quería tomar la decisión esta vez, pues por primera ocasión no sabía si haría lo correcto.

-Dime qué hacer. Cualquiera sea tu sugerencia, la cumpliré- Las palabras volvieron a sorprender al joven.

-No creo que sea correcto…-

-Confío más en tu decisión que en la mía- interrumpió el ojiazul. Era la primera vez que permitía que alguien más decidiera por él. Y aunque el asunto era bastante personal, estaba cansado ya de tomar malas decisiones. Y Yami era quizás la única persona, además de Mokuba, en la que confiaba plenamente. –Si quedara a mi criterio, haría algo estúpido, de lo que quizás me arrepentiría- confesó. La noche anterior había sido benévolo, pero no sabía si ahora, que se encontraría de frente con su hijo, lo seguiría siendo.

-Me alegra saber que confías en mí- le dijo el egipcio. Y, sonriendo, continuó. –Sé lo que debes hacer-

**000**

El sonido de pasos la obligó a ponerse a pie. Involuntariamente, escondió al niño detrás de sí. La inseguridad que sentía era mucha, sobre todo al estar en una situación tan vulnerable. No había forma de escapar ahora. Y aunque confiaba en el emperador, sabía que éste podría reaccionar de distintas formas. Aún no entendía, además, por qué de pronto el ojiazul se había mostrado interesado en conocer al niño, cuando intentó evitar eso por tanto tiempo.

Su mirada se centró en el emperador, quien caminaba hacia ella, al lado del príncipe egipcio. La presencia del joven le transmitió calma. Apenas lo conocía, pero sabía que el príncipe poseía un corazón noble y un alma bondadosa.

-Emperador- Se inclinó levemente. No se sentía del todo bien, pero de igual forma, era el gobernante de Roma quien estaba frente a ella. Su enfermedad, por el momento, debía ser ignorada.

El ojiazul no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, cuando miró, ahora bajo la luz de la mañana, la gran palidez que inundaba la piel de la joven. Kisara se notaba cansada, con ojeras bajo los ojos. En ese estado, no sabía siquiera cómo ella podía mantenerse en pie.

-Estamos aquí como lo pediste- pronunció la ojiazul. Solo hasta entonces tuvo el valor suficiente como para dar el paso hacia un lado, revelando al niño que había estado detrás de ella.

El castaño se atrevió a bajar la mirada, escuchando cómo Yami suspiraba sorprendido. Pronto entendió el porqué de la sorpresa del egipcio. Frente a él se encontraba una copia en miniatura suya, vestido con una túnica gastada que, a su punto de visto, eran harapos de plebeyo. Con la piel más clara y los ojos de un azul ligeramente más claro, heredadas ambas características de Kisara. Fuera de eso sentía como si estuviera viéndose a sí mismo cuando tenía seis años.

Y entonces aparecieron las emociones. Incredulidad, sorpresa, enojo, remordimiento, inquietud… fue una mezcla de sentimientos enorme, que amenazaba con cortarle la respiración. A Kisara había sido fácil volver a verla. Pero ver al niño que rechazó y negó por tanto tiempo, era algo completamente distinto. Simplemente era imposible creerlo. La sola imagen era demasiado para él.

-En el tiempo que trabajé para su familia, aprendí a admirarlo, emperador. Por ello, espero me disculpe por haber utilizado su nombre para llamar a mi hijo- explicó la joven. Estaba claro que no le había dicho la verdad al niño. Sus palabras, más bien, hacían creer que ella había sido una sirvienta, al servicio de la casa del gobernante.

Por un lado, fue un alivio para el castaño saber que Kisara no había sido imprudente respecto a eso. Por el otro, sin embargo…

-¿Lleva mi nombre?- No sabía si sentir enojo o sorpresa, aunque la primera opción parecía ser la más factible.

-Solo el praenomen (1)- le dijo la joven, aunque eso estaba bastante claro. Después de todo, jamás reconoció al niño, por lo que no era posible que llevara su nombre de familia.

Y sin embargo, al ver que compartían una similitud no solo en apariencia, sino también en nombre, la sofocante sensación volvió a presentarse. Por todos los medios posibles, intentó no volver a mirar al niño.

Solo hasta que sintió cómo Yami lo tomaba del brazo, entendió que había intentado alejarse. Realmente, esa opción era la más tentadora. Fue un error el permitir que Kisara trajera al niño. No estaba dispuesto a seguir prestándole su atención a un tema que ya estaba en el pasado. Pero la mano de Yami sobre su brazo, le impidió alejarse, cuando por segunda vez lo intentó.

-No puedes seguir ignorando esto- susurró Yami, mirando firmemente al ojiazul. –Lo quieras o no, ellos son tu responsabilidad…- Se detuvo, cuando el ojiazul tomó su mano con fuerza, apartándola de su brazo.

-Eso lo decidiré yo- Yami solo pudo suspirar, cuando el gobernante se alejó. Estaba claro que el castaño se había retractado de hacer lo que él le había sugerido. Sin embargo, no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Miró a Kisara.

-Síguelo- le pidió, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de parte de la joven.

-Pero…- intentó decir. Era imposible que Seto la escuchara a ella.

-No me escuchará a mí. Yo ya dije lo que tenía que decir. Además, este asunto es entre ustedes. No quiero interferir más de lo necesario. Estoy seguro que te escuchará- explicó el ojirubí. Esta vez, no quería insistir con el emperador. No era su lugar. Ya le había dado su consejo al gobernante. Más allá de eso no podía hacer nada.

-Es imposible… nunca me ha escuchado- profirió la joven, con semblante entristecido. –Hay más probabilidad de que te escuche a ti-

-¿Por qué lo crees?-

-Porque te ama- Yami sonrió ligeramente. Dando tres pasos hacia la joven, hasta estar frente a ella, colocó sus manos sobre los delgados hombros. Y se inclinó, para susurrarle al oído.

-¿Y crees que no te aprecia a ti? Es difícil de ver, pero no dudo de que ocupas un lugar en su corazón que nadie más podrá ocupar… ni siquiera yo. Y su última acción, no fue suscitada por el odio… sino por el arrepentimiento. Ver al niño que negó por tanto tiempo fue demasiado. Y si no pudiste ver esa culpa en sus ojos… quizás no lo conoces tan bien como pensaba- Se alejó, y le sonrió a la joven, quien lo miraba incrédula. –Alcánzalo- pidió de nuevo. –Yo cuidaré del niño mientras tanto- ofreció segundos después.

Los ojos de la joven comenzaron a humedecerse. Fue así como la ojiazul asintió.

-Gracias- agradeció. Yami solo asintió.

-Ve- le pidió una vez más.

Cuando la joven obedeció, se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos. Luego, miró hacia donde estaba el niño, quien también lo miraba, como temor y confusión en sus ojos azules. No pudo evitar sonreír ante tal imagen. Era como mirar al emperador de niño. El mismo tono castaño del cabello, el similar peinado, y los ojos azules, que aunque eran más claros que los del gobernante, le recordaban al romano.

Caminó hacia el pequeño, quien se mantuvo donde estaba. Se arrodilló luego, para mirar mejor al menor.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

-Confundido- Por primera vez, la voz infantil se escuchó.

-Cosas de adultos. No debes preocuparte por eso- profirió el ojirubí. -Por cierto, mi nombre es Yami- agregó. Era imposible no querer a ese niño. Y aunque de cierta forma le entristecía y encelaba el hecho de que Seto tuviera un hijo y una ex prometida, no podía negar que, por otra parte, la vida de esa pequeña persona era un regalo. Y el solo hecho de saber que el niño era el hijo de la persona a la que amaba, hacía que el cariño comenzara a formarse en su interior.

-¿Eres extranjero? Es decir… tu manera de vestir y tu acento… y también tu nombre parece extranjero- preguntó, la curiosidad asomándose en su voz. –Quiero decir… ser extranjero no es malo solo…- intentó rectificar. Su madre siempre le había que no debía ser descortés con los demás.

Yami rió ante las acciones del niño, quien se sonrojó levemente. El corazón del egipcio pareció dar un salto cuando miró aquella imagen. El niño era verdaderamente adorable.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Soy egipcio- le dijo. Aunque le sorprendió la reacción del menor, quien saltó emocionado.

-¡No! ¿Es enserio?- preguntó.

-Sí, es enserio- afirmó el ojirubí, sonriendo abiertamente. -¿Por qué estás tan emocionado?- interrogó.

-Es solo que me gusta mucho la cultura egipcia- respondió el niño.

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí. Las pirámides, las leyendas mitológicas. Ra, Osiris…-

-¿Conoces a mi dioses?- preguntó el egipcio.

-Sí… al menos a la mayoría. Es que son muchos- respondió el menor. –Por cierto, perdona mis modales. Mi nombre es Seto, y es un gusto conocerte- dijo de pronto, extendiéndole la mano al egipcio. Yami, riendo, tomó la mano ofrecido, estrechándola por unos segundos.

-El nombre del emperador- le dijo.

-Mi mamá lo admira mucho, por eso me llamó como él. Ella solía trabajar aquí- explicó.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó el ojirubí. Estaba claro que Kisara no le había mencionada nada al niño respecto a su relación con el gobernante. Al respecto, no estaba seguro de cómo debía sentirse. Después de todo, era injusto que el niño no tuviera un padre. Para él, su padre siempre fue un gran soporte.

Suspiró intentado olvidar la imagen del Faraón que había aparecido en su mente. La muerte de su padre aún dolía, pero no podía detenerse a pensar en eso. Al menos no en ese momento.

-Trabajaba como cocinera. Y no lo dudo. A pesar de que no podemos darnos muchos lujos respecto a la comida, mi mamá prepara una comida exquisita- explicó.

-Ella es una excelente persona. Tienes suerte de que sea tu mamá- afirmó el ojirubí. -¿Y tu papá?- se atrevió a preguntar. No quería entrometerse, solo quería saber si el niño guardaba algún tipo de resentimiento al respecto.

El semblante del menor de inmediato decayó. Y, alzándose de hombros, susurró unas palabras.

-No sé nada de él. Mi mamá me ha dicho que es una persona buena… ¿pero cómo puede ser buena si nos abandonó?-

-¿Los abandonó?-

-Mi mamá nunca lo ha dicho abiertamente… pero es lo más obvio. Y no creo que esté muerto. A veces creo… que tal vez nos abandonó por mi culpa- Al escuchar eso, el egipcio de inmediato tomó el rostro del menor con sus manos, acariciándolo ligeramente.

-No digas eso. Ni siquiera lo pienses- pidió. Aunque era cruel pensar que la realidad era esa, no por eso el niño debía sentirse culpable.

-Eso solo que… mi mamá trabaja mucho para mantenerlos. Y así no debería ser. Quiero ayudarla pero solo tengo seis años y… ahora ella está enferma. ¿Sabes lo que sucederá si ella muere?-

-No pienses en…-

-Me quedaré solo y entonces me venderán como esclavo…-

-Eso no sucederá, te lo prometo- interrumpió el príncipe. –No lo permitiré jamás- agregó. Sus palabras eran honestas. Si bien el niño no tenía ningún tipo de parentesco con él, no podía permitir que ningún daño le sobreviniera.

-¿Por qué prometes? Apenas nos conocemos- interrogó el menor.

Ante esto Yami sonrió.

_-Porque eres el hijo de la persona a la que amo- _pensó. Aunque por supuesto no lo dijo en voz alta.

-Lo prometo y lo cumpliré. Si tu madre llegara a faltar algún día, yo te protegeré. ¿Está bien?- No podía creer la convicción que transmitía su voz. Pero el amor que sentía por el emperador, lo obligaba a apreciar a cada miembro de la familia del ojiazul. Ya fuera que el gobernante los hubiera o no reconocido como tales.

-Está bien. Gracias, Yami- susurró el menor. Aunque alzó la mirada de pronto, centrando sus ojos en los del egipcio. -¿Está bien que te llame por tu nombre?- El ojirubí asintió de inmediato.

-Claro que sí- afirmó. –Ahora, ¿no quieres que te hable un poco acerca de mi cultura?- preguntó, intentando alegrar al menor. Y lo logró de forma inmediata.

-¿Enserio? ¿Podrías hablarme de literatura… o política… o quizás enseñarme a hablar egipcio?- preguntó emocionado.

-¿Literatura y política? ¿Te gusta eso?- interrogó sorprendido el ojirubí.

-Sí. Sé que solo tengo seis años, pero me gusta… sobretodo la política. Puede parecer aburrido. Los niños no querían jugar conmigo porque les parecía aburrido que les hablara de pronto acerca de los cargos públicos o la política de impuestos. Pero es lo que me gusta- respondió.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo hablarte un poco sobre eso- mencionó el egipcio. –Pero primero, sentémonos, porque ya me duelen las rodillas- comentó, levantándose. Sus piernas protestaron de inmediato, pero ignoró la molestia. No había sido buena ido permanecer arrodillado por tanto tiempo.

Notando la estatura baja del niño, lo alzó, sentándolo segundos después sobre uno de los asientos largos. Se sentó a su lado y habló.

-¿Por dónde empiezo?- preguntó.

-Quizá por la cabeza del gobierno de Egipto. El faraón y la familia real- propuso el menor.

Yami sonrió.

-Excelente elección. Conozco todo sobre la familia real- afirmó.

-¿Enserio? ¿Trabajaste en el palacio?-

-No, de hecho viví en el palacio. Soy uno de los príncipes de Egipto. Y antes de venir a Roma, era el heredero al trono- comentó, sin poder evitar reír, cuando miró cómo los ojos del niño comenzaban a brillar.

**000**

-Seto, espera, por favor- pidió la joven, siguiendo insistente al castaño. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a reclamarle. Su visión se nublaba por segundos y sus piernas temblaban. Pero se negaba a darse por vencida.

-Me desobedeciste al venir a Roma. Y ahora resulta que el bastardo lleva mi nombre- pronunció el ojiazul. Realmente no era furia lo que sentía, sino frustración. Y aunque le costara admitirlo, dicha frustración estaba dirigida a sí mismo.

-Pero no es el nombre de tu familia…-

-¡Es lo mismo!- exclamó.

-Seto, por favor, solo escúchame- rogó la ojiazul, sintiéndose más agotada con cada paso que daba. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar.

-¡Estoy harto de este tema, Kisara! Fui claro la primera vez…-

-Pero anoche…-

-No quiero hablar de anoche- afirmó con firmeza. –Quizás cambié de opinión- susurró luego, apresurando su caminar.

-Seto, espera…- La joven intentó seguir caminando, pero un fuerte mareo la inundó, nublándole por completo la vista. Sus piernas dejaron de responder y como consecuencia cayó pesadamente al suelo, sobre sus manos. Involuntariamente, sus palabras se convirtieron en una débil exclamación de dolor.

Y cuando se encontró a sí misma allí, sobre el frío suelo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Aunque quisiera no podía seguir insistiendo. Además, cuando lo pensaba bien, no quería obligar a Seto a hacer algo que no quería. No tenía caso. Él era el emperador de Roma. Y ahora, ella era solo una plebeya. Su palabra no tenía valor. Su vida tampoco. El gobernante no tenía la obligación de escucharla. Ya no era su prometido. Solamente era el hombre al que amaba. El mismo de quien se había enamorado años atrás.

Su cuerpo temblaba ante los sollozos. Intentaba no hacer ruido, solamente derramar las lágrimas del desconsuelo y la resignación. Dolía terriblemente saber que por ella el gobernante no sentía nada. Yami se había equivocado. Ella nunca logró causar la mínima emoción en el ojiazul. Lo envidiaba realmente, a ese príncipe egipcio. Tan solo tardó unas semanas en lograr lo que ella nunca pudo. Y el rechazo dolía en demasía. Pero más dolía saber que su hijo estaría desprotegido.

Y sin embargo, una mano bajo su mentón personificó su recuerdo más hermoso. Alzó la mirada, mostrándole el rostro y sus lágrimas a la persona que estaba frente a ella. Las lágrimas se apresuran en caer, cuando reconoció a la persona. Tal y como había sucedido cuando se conocieron, aquel día mientras ella lloraba en los jardines de su casa. Una mano en su mentón, los ojos azules, y las primeras palabras: _'¿Por qué una niña tan bella llora de esta forma?'. _Tanto tiempo había transcurrido, pero aquella imagen y aquellas palabras siempre estarían presentes en su mente. Tanto había cambiado, y sin embargo la persona era la misma. Su amor de la infancia, quien fue su prometido y el padre de su hijo. A pesar de que jamás logró ganarse el amor del ojiazul, este le había dado el mejor obsequio. El ser madre era lo mejor que le había sucedido. Y aunque siempre amaría al gobernante, antes que nada era una madre que buscaba proteger a su hijo.

Pero a veces era demasiado, y la carga era pesada.

Temerosamente, sus manos temblorosas las colocó sobre la toga del castaño, sobre su pecho. Necesitaba un soporte, no físico sino emocional. Solo necesitaba unos momentos. La cabeza la apoyó después, también contra la toga blanca, sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho del gobernante. Un tímido abrazo, que sin embargo causó tal choque de emociones que los sollozos volvieron a escucharse.

Había luchado sola por mucho tiempo, anhelando algún día poder regresar. Y aunque ahora el corazón del emperador le pertenecía a alguien más, su sola cercanía era suficiente.

-Estoy cansada… muy cansada- susurró, aferrándose a la vestimenta del ojiazul. Sin saberlo sus llantos causaban una guerra de emociones en el interior del castaño. El remordimiento, una emoción que en solo contadas ocasiones había sentido, carcomía ahora sus adentros. Solo en ese momento, supo cuánto daño le había hecho a Kisara. Por simple egoísmo, había rechazado a la única amiga que tuvo. A una joven quien podría ser la perfecta esposa. Y no solo a ella, sino también a su propia sangre. Porque no podía negar la existencia de su hijo, aunque se esforzara por intentarlo. No era la profecía la que lo detenía ahora, sino su propio arrepentimiento.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, rodeó con sus brazos el frágil cuerpo. Había pasado muchos años desde la última vez que abrazó a la joven. Y aun así, la acción fue casi natural. Pronto, se encontró a sí mismo peinando con los dedos el cabello de la ojiazul. Solía hacer eso, antes, en un tiempo lejano.

Pero aun así, el remordimiento continuaba presente. Y quizás ni siquiera las palabras podrían borrarlo. Sin embargo, de pronto sintió la necesidad de decirlo, de humillarse y aceptar sus errores.

-Perdóname- La palabra, simple pero con un significado gigantesco. Como si fuera una palabra pronunciada en un idioma de un reino lejano. Extraña se sintió en su boca y mucho más extraña en pronunciación.

Y aunque era extraña para él, Kisara levantó el rostro. Incredulidad, la más pura y sincera. De todo lo que pensó que escucharía, eso jamás se había mostrado como una posibilidad, ni siquiera la más remota.

-No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir… pero has tenido mi perdón desde el principio- afirmó la joven. Solo una mujer bienaventurada podía descartar todos los años de rechazo y las amenazas.

Las palabras de Yami, el consejo que el egipcio le había dado acudió a su mente. Y aunque al principio planeaba seguir lo que el joven le había dicho por simple temor a ser él quien tomara la decisión, ahora lo hacía porque realmente quería, y porque estaba de acuerdo.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de todo el daño que había causado.

-Mientras te recuperas, te quedarás aquí con el niño. Te retribuiré por todo lo que te he quitado. Les daré la condición de patricios… a ambos. Y cuando estés recuperada, te daré una de mis villas en el campo… la que quieras, y suficiente dinero para que vivan con comodidad. O, si no deseas salir de Roma, puedes quedarte aquí. Esa es tu decisión- afirmó, obteniendo a cambio una llorosa y agradecida mirada. Sin embargo, en el semblante de la joven aún había rastros de inseguridad.

-¿Y si muero? ¿Si no logro recuperarme… qué sucederá entonces?- preguntó. Esa era su mayor preocupación.

-Si eso sucede me aseguraré de que nada le falte al niño- respondió el ojiazul. No podía hacer nada más, de nada serviría seguir huyendo. Ahora tenía que enfrentar la situación. Y quizás Yami sí tenía razón. Quizás sí era su responsabilidad. –Te doy mi palabra- finalizó de esa forma, convirtiendo sus palabras en un juramento. Y él siempre cumplía su palabra.

Después de eso, solo se escucharon los sollozos de la joven. Aunque detrás de ellos, estaba la felicidad.

**000**

-No puedo creerlo. Tu vida es tan interesante- afirmó el menor.

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó el egipcio.

-Claro, debe ser increíble ser un príncipe- Yami sonrió de forma agridulce, al captar de inmediato la gran ironía de esas palabras. –Pero dejaste tu futuro como faraón para venir a Roma. Debes amar mucho al emperador, ¿cierto?- preguntó, sonriendo de manera casi maliciosa.

El egipcio no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-No… el emperador y yo…-

-¡Ah, Yami, vamos! Si parecen una pareja de recién casados. Lo regañas como si fueras su esposa- comentó entre risas. –Y tienes marcas de mordidas- señaló con su dedo, tocando suavemente los lugares donde la piel del egipcio se había enrojecido. –Aquí, y aquí… y en todo el cuello- afirmó.

-Eso es…- intentó decir el ojirubí, completamente avergonzado. Tendría que hablar con Seto respecto a dónde debía dejar marcas y adónde no.

-Yami, podré tener seis años, pero no soy tonto-

-De hecho eres muy inteligente para tu edad- susurró el egipcio.

-Seto- La voz femenina hizo que ambos miraran hacia la izquierda.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó de inmediato el niño, saltando del asiento para correr y abrazar a la joven.

Yami, por otro lado, buscó con la mirada al emperador. Y lo encontró después de pocos segundos, al lado de Kisara. Era bastante obvio que la ojiazul había estado llorando, por lo que miró al castaño de manera interrogante. Éste, al notar que el egipcio lo miraba, se acercó, hasta sentarse a su lado.

-Así que…- empezó el príncipe.

-Dije que haría lo que me pidieras- contestó el ojiazul. Yami sonrió abiertamente.

-No creo que lo hayas hecho solo porque te lo haya pedido. Eres el hombre más obstinado que haya conocido- afirmó el joven.

-¿Y se supone que eso es un cumplido?- preguntó el romano.

-No realmente- comentó, antes de acercarse y darle un corto beso al ojiazul. Luego, se separó pocos centímetros, sintiendo aún la cercanía de sus labios con los del romano. –Pero eso sí lo fue- susurró, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Mamá, ¿puedes creer que Yami es un príncipe… de Egipto? Me estaba contando sobre su vida en el palacio… ¡y es increíble!- Las exclamaciones emocionadas irrumpieron con el momento, causando que Yami rieron durante un par de segundos.

-¿Ahora que tendremos a dos Setos en casa, cómo debería llamarte para diferenciarte?- preguntó el ojirubí. -¿Setito, quizás?-

-Hazlo y me veré en la obligación de encerrarte en una habitación por el resto de tu vida- contestó el castaño. Yami solo sonrió ante la falsa amenaza. -¿No te molesta esto?- preguntó de pronto el ojiazul, cambiando el tema.

Yami apartó la mirada, suspirando.

-Es lo justo, Seto. Debes cuidar de ellos. Admito que esto ha sido una sorpresa pero… no quiero ser egoísta. Además, el pequeño Seto es un niño adorable, y muy inteligente. Creo que la presencia de un niño alegrará este lugar- afirmó. –Solo tiene seis y ya le gusta la política y la literatura, ¿no es así, pequeño?- preguntó, alzando la voz para que el niño lo escuchara.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó el menor, quien había estado contándole emocionadamente a la ojiazul acerca de todo lo que Yami le había dicho respecto a su cultura.

-Te gusta la política y la literatura- repitió.

-Sí, me gustan mucho ambas cosas- contestó el menor.

-¿Y qué sabes acerca de la política de Roma?- Yami miró con cierta sorpresa al emperador. No había esperado que el ojiazul se dirigiera directamente al niño. De hecho, por primera vez, el gobernante juntó sus ojos con los del menor. Aún no se sentía del todo cómodo con la presencia del niño, pero quisiera o no, ahora debía adaptarse.

El menor se alzó de hombros.

-Puedo decir algo bastante sencillo. Aparte de la etapa de transición política que está ocurriendo, del sistema republicano o a la autocracia, sé que los senadores son unos idiotas-

-¡Seto!- exclamó Kisara de inmediato, sosteniendo al niño por los hombros y reprendiéndolo con la mirada. Yami, por otra parte, no pudo evitar reír ante semejante comentario. –No debes hablar de…-

-De hecho, esa fue una buena respuesta- interrumpió el gobernante, sorprendiendo tanto a Kisara como a Yami, y haciendo que el niño sonriera con orgullo. –Y estoy de acuerdo, sobre todo con la última parte- mencionó. Después de todo, a su criterio, los senadores realmente carecían de cualquier tipo de intelecto. Idiotas, esa era una buena forma de describirlos. Quizás ese niño sí era inteligente, como había dicho Yami. No esperaba menos de una persona que compartía su sangre. Y aunque la incomodidad y hasta la frustración hacia la presencia del menor aún lo molestaba bastante, sabía que después de haberle dado su palabra a Kisara, no podía retractarse. La única opción que quedaba, era aprender a vivir con la presencia del hijo al que había negado. Aunque no pensaba reconocerlo, eso estaba claro. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que la sola presencia de su ex prometida en su palacio, y la de un niño que guardaba un curioso parecido a él, desataría rumores por toda Roma. Solo esperaba que pudiera controlarlo, pues no quería tomar medidas drásticas. Ya había herido a Kisara lo suficiente.

-Estoy aprendiendo más cada día. Desde que mamá me enseñó a leer he leído cuanto escrito he podido encontrar. Sin embargo, no tenemos muchos pergaminos en casa… así que al final he leído todos varias veces. Poesía, política, historia… cualquier cosa- explicó el menor. Ante sus palabras un pensamiento cruzó por la mente del gobernante. Si al niño le gustaba leer, había un lugar en el palacio que sería el lugar perfecto para él.

Lo pensó detenidamente, antes de ponerse en pie.

-En ese caso, tengo algo que imagino que te gustará- comentó, caminado hacia el pasillo más cercana, e indicándole en silencio al menor que lo siguiera. Era difícil mirar al niño a los ojos. No sabía si era remordimiento, o enojo, o simple nostalgia. Pero por el bien de su paz mental, debía superar aquello. O al menos intentar ignorarlo. Además, y aunque pareciera extraño debido a su carácter reservado e indiferente, siempre había tenido un punto débil para con los niños. Después de prácticamente criar a Mokuba, imaginaba que, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo del todo, ese instinto paternal seguía presente de alguna u otra forma. Mokuba había sido, después de todo, su mayor soporte durante muchos años. Y cuidarlo había sido para él la mejor experiencia.

El niño miró a su madre, preguntándole silenciosamente si podía ir tras el gobernante. Kisara, por su parte, miró a Yami.

El egipcio le sonrió y asintió, tranquilizándola con su mirada. Podía claramente ver las muchas emociones en los ojos de la joven.

-Ve- le indicó la ojiazul al menor, quien sonrió abiertamente y corrió tras el gobernante dando pequeños saltos.

Tan pronto el niño se hubo alejado, Kisara se sentó el lado de Yami. Y, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, comenzó a sollozar.

-Espero que esas lágrimas sean de alegría- susurró el egipcio.

-No busco que lo reconozca… solo quiero que él tenga una figura paterna. Jamás pensé que este día llegaría- murmuró entre los sollozos. El dolor de cabeza comenzaba a presentarse, pero eso ya no podía arrebatarle la felicidad.

-No debes emocionarte tanto. No creo que sea bueno para tu salud- le dijo el egipcio, notando la mueca de dolor que apareció por unos segundos en las facciones de la joven, quien lo miró, con agradecimiento.

-Eres tan noble, príncipe. Tan compasivo… permitiendo que yo, que fui la prometida de la persona a la que amas viva aquí, con su hijo…-

-No estoy siendo compasivo, estoy siendo justo. Como madre de ese niño tienes un derecho, que nadie te puede quitar. No puedo ser egoísta. Mucho menos sabiendo que necesitas ayuda- profirió el ojirubí. Aunque siempre sentiría ciertos celos, no iba a permitir que estos fueran un obstáculo. –Y sobre el niño… es el hijo de la persona a la que amo. Solo eso es suficiente- afirmó. De cierta forma, estaba agradecido con la joven. Un niño, desde su punto de vista, era un milagro. Un regalo que él jamás podría darle al gobernante. Por eso estaba agradecido de que Kisara, quien era una mujer virtuosa y de buenos sentimientos, fuera la persona quien hizo realidad ese milagro. No podía sentir resentimiento, ni dejarse llevar por los celos.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Seto se enamoró de ti. No puedo pensar en nadie mejor para él. Ni siquiera yo- comentó la joven. –Hazlo feliz… es lo único que puedo pedir-

Yami, sonriendo, asintió.

**000**

-Por todos los dioses…- susurró con profunda sorpresa el niño. –Estoy en el paraíso- afirmó segundos después. Pergaminos, pergaminos por todos lados. Las paredes, cubiertas por estantes, resguardaban una cantidad casi infinita de pergaminos. Y, sobre el escritorio en medio de la gran habitación, había más pergaminos. Solo el piso de mosaico colorido y el techo estaban descubiertos.

Sin poder contenerse un segundo más, se acercó, tomando uno de los pergaminos con sumo cuidado y desenrollándolo con delicadeza.

-Catón- murmuró, sonriendo. Volvió a enrollarlo y buscó otro pergamino. Y así lo hizo varias veces, mirando específicamente el nombre de los autores. -Catón, Cicerón, Livio, Virgilio, Nepote… ¡Todos están aquí!- exclamó emocionado. -¿Puedo leerlos todos?- preguntó entonces, mirando al emperador, quien estaba a poca distancia, detrás del menor.

-Mientras dejes los pergaminos donde los encontraste, puedes leer cuantos quieras- afirmó el gobernante. Tenía que admitir, que mirar al niño tan emocionado le traía un extraño sentimiento de satisfacción. Casi el mismo que sintió, en un pasado, cuando le regaló un juguete nuevo a Mokuba, o cuando éste reía sin parar cada vez que lo cargaba en su espalda. Quizás no fue mala idea traer al niño allí.

-¡Prometo que mantendré el orden!- exclamó el menor. –El problema es que no sé por dónde empezar-

Sin que el gobernante siquiera lo notara, una muy ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios. El hiperactivo niño quizás sí lograría alegrar más ese lugar.

-Así que aquí estaban- La voz conocida, y los brazos que se enredaron alrededor de su cintura. Cuando volteó la mirada, se encontró con ojos carmesí que lo miraban, de una manera tan emocional que su respiración se cortó por algunos segundos. –No sabía que eras tan bueno con los niños, Seto- agregó el egipcio, acercándose para besar la mejilla del ojiazul.

-¡Mamá, mira! Hay pergaminos por todos lados. ¡Y puedo leerlos todos!- De nuevo, la voz emocionada del menor se escuchó.

-Es un poco hiperactivo, ¿no crees?- susurró el castaño. Yami rió ligeramente.

-¿Herencia del padre, quizás?- preguntó.

-Claro que no. Eso viene de su tío. Mokuba solía ser así cuando era niño- afirmó el gobernante.

-Seto, no me digas que nunca en la vida fuiste al menos un poco hiperactivo. Todos los niños pasan por esa etapa- profirió el ojirubí, en son de broma.

-Quizás yo era un niño extraño…-

-¿Ni siquiera una pequeña travesura?- interrumpió el egipcio. -¿Ni una sola?- insistió.

El ojiazul suspiró.

-Una vez, cuando tenía siete años. Involucró a mi tutor, plumas y arcilla fresca- confesó. Ni siquiera Mokuba sabía de esto. No estaba seguro de por qué se lo decía a Yami.

Sin embargo, al escuchar al joven reír, llegó a la conclusión de que quizás no era tan malo.

-¿Es enserio?- preguntó entre risas el ojirubí.

-Quería un pájaro como mascota. Mis padres no lo permitieron… Pensé que convertir a mi tutor en un pájaro era una buena forma de protesta. Aunque estuvieron cerca de castigarme de por vida- Cuando terminó de hablar, Yami estaba sonrojado por reír tanto. Simplemente pensar en lo que había escuchado era mucho.

-Me superaste. De niño amaba hacer travesuras… pero nunca se me habría ocurrido algo así- habló, sonriendo, y suspirando para calmar su agitada respiración. Subió la mirada para centrar sus ojos en los del romano. Sin poder resistirse, se colocó de puntillas, para poder besar los labios del otro. –Te amo, Seto- susurró cuando se hubo separado.

-Si quieres empezar con tus romanticismos, será mejor que salgamos de aquí- advirtió el ojiazul.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Seto?- preguntó intrigado el ojirubí, teniendo una creciente sospecha acerca del verdadero significado de esas palabras.

-Que mañana iré a la guerra, y que por lo tanto es imprescindible aprovechar la tarde… y la noche- respondió el castaño.

Yami, a pesar de que había esperado una respuesta similar, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Y sin embargo, la expectativa apareció.

Miró a Kisara, quien estaba ocupada escuchando las palabras emocionadas del niño.

-Kisara- Pero antes de que él pudiera hablar, Seto se le adelantó. –Llamaré al médico para que comience lo antes posible con el tratamiento. Por ahora, Yami y yo no retiramos. Casi todas las habitaciones están desocupadas, escoge la que quieras- indició el ojiazul.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció la joven, sonriendo. El alivio estaba presente en sus facciones, y casi todas sus preocupaciones habían desaparecido.

El futuro, ahora, se mostraba esperanzador.

**000**

-Seto, por favor…- Los gemidos constantes del joven, su respiración entrecorta, y las súplicas. Era una de las imágenes más sublimes que había visto. El rostro del egipcio contorsionado por el placer, aquel que solo él podía entregarle. Yami era suyo. Solamente suyo. Y ahora, que se ausentaría por algún tiempo, quería dejarle en claro al joven a quién le pertenecía. -¡Ah, Seto!- La dulce melodía que entonaba el príncipe con cada uno de sus gimoteos, bastaba para hacerle perder el poco auto control que le quedada.

Acercó su rostro al del joven, quien se encontraba sobre sus brazos y sus rodillas sobre la cama. El blanco de las sábanas brindándole un aspecto sensual al rosado de sus mejillas. El bello joven mantenía de lado su rostro, para no sofocarse contra las sábanas. Sus ojos, fuertemente cerrados, eran los testigos del placer que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo.

Mientras se acercaba al joven le besó la espalda bronceada, la piel sin marca. Desde la espalda baja hasta sus hombros, no quería que ni un solo espacio quedara sin su marca. Aún estaba embelesado con el cuerpo de ese joven, como lo había estado desde aquella primera noche. Perfecto. La única palabra que podía describir la imagen que tenía al frente.

Bajando su rostro, besó la frente del egipcio, quien abrió sus ojos, manteniéndolos entrecerrados y cerrándolos por varios segundos cada vez que los dedos dentro de sí tocaban la zona que lo obligaba a retorcerse del placer. Su sonrojo aumentó cuando miró los ojos azules del emperador, nublados por el deseo. El deseo dirigido hacia su cuerpo, hacia su ser entero. Seto lo deseaba, y él también deseaba a Seto. Más de lo que podría imaginar, imposible de colocar en palabras. Su ser unido con el del romano, entregados ambos ante el más divino goce. Quería ser solamente del ojiazul. Solamente pertenecerle a él.

-Dime lo que deseas- Las seductoras palabras, unidas a sus propios gemidos y al movimiento de sus caderas, que buscaban más de ese placer que recibía de los dedos del castaño.

-Seto…- El habla le faltaba, y apenas pudo susurrar el nombre. Su respiración agitada no le permitía hablar con coherencia, y los fuertes latidos de su corazón borraban de su mente las sílabas.

-Dime lo que deseas- La respiración del castaño sobre su mejilla ardía y aumentaba esa sensación de deseo.

-Hazme tuyo- Pudo hablar finalmente, entre jadeos y gemidos, apretando las sábanas con sus manos. –Tómame… ámame… por favor…- susurros incoherentes, pero salidos de las profundidades del corazón.

Hermoso, perfecto. No existía una palabra que pudiera abarcar lo que Yami era para él. Pero tenerlo así, suplicando y gimiendo bajo su cuerpo, era una descripción del deseo. Y hacer suyo ese cuerpo, y por ende hacer suyo cada aspecto del egipcio, era una necesidad embriagante.

El cuerpo del joven se arqueó, y la delicada boca del ojirubí se abrió, cuando sus dedos fueron reemplazados por su erección.

-¡Seto!- A su nombre le siguieron palabras en un idioma desconocido. Pero la pronunciación de cada sílaba, aumentó su deseo de poseer al joven. Moviendo sus caderas contra las del ojirubí, estableció un ritmo, que enloqueció al menor de ambos. Las exclamaciones y los gemidos retumbaron por las paredes. El sonido del acto sexual se unió a los gimoteos. Con la mano el ojiazul jaló los cabellos del príncipe, obligándole a alzar el rostro. Finalmente el egipcio quedó de rodillas, con su espalda recostada contra el del castaño.

Abrazándolo por cintura, el romano susurró al oído del joven.

-Eres mío, de nadie más. Solo mío- Entre sus propios jadeos, las palabras hicieron eco en la mente del ojirubí.

-Sí, Seto, soy tuyo… ¡ah! Solo tuyo… mnm, demuéstrame que soy tuyo- Pidió el egipcio. Su cuerpo ardía ante las embestidas, y las manos del ojiazul que comenzaron a acariciar todo su cuerpo, aumentaron su pasión y su deseo.

En algún momento sus labios se unieron, en un beso pasional, sediento y salvaje. Los gemidos del príncipe fueron apaciguados por el beso, pero su cuerpo aún respondía a las caricias arqueándose, y sus caderas aún pedían más, moviéndose frenéticamente para alcanzar las embestidas que el gobernante le propinaba.

La posesividad que sentía el romano en ese momento era mucha. Querer a Yami para sí era su propósito. Y disfrutar su cercanía, antes de ir a la guerra. Toda la noche le haría el amor al joven. Cada minuto sería aprovechado. Cada parte del cuerpo del ojirubí sería suya esa noche. Su cabello sedoso, sus labios exquisitos, sus piernas… todo sería suyo.

Y aunque partiría por algún tiempo, aquello que sellaría esa noche, esa promesa silenciosa de posesividad, amor y deseo… permanecería para siempre.

**000**

(1) Praenomen: lo que hoy en día conocemos como nombre de pila.

**000**

Magi: hola gente bonita! He regresado. Sí, no estaba muerta. Pero he tenido muchos asuntos pendientes que no me han permitido ni respirar, además de que estoy lidiando con una depresión bastante fuerte… pero escribir siempre me ha ayudado. Ahora voy a clases todos los días excepto los domingos… lo que me quita mucho tiempo. Y algunas otras cosas personales. De igual forma no hay excusa para dejar de actualizar por… ejem cinco meses casi, así que les debo una gran disculpa. Pero les traje un largo capítulo y un mini lemon como recompensa por su paciencia! xD

Ya enserio, este capítulo fue bastante difícil de redactar. Pero no me quedó tan mal como pensaba. Hice lo mejor que pude. Y para quien diga que a Seto Kaiba no le agradan los niños es porque: a) no ha visto el anime, b) vio el anime pero la versión de 4kids, c) cualquier otra opción, porque en este momento no se me ocurren más. Una de las debilidades de Kaiba son los niños, lo cual es entendible considerando la infancia que tuvo. Su sueño era construir un parque temático para los niños desafortunados. Su relación con Mokuba, lo sucedido con Amelda, la escena del capítulo 218 (versión original claro, en la de 4kids no se ve casi nada por la censura ¬¬). En fin, creo que está claro, al menos para mí n.n Me encanta esa faceta paterna del sexy ojiazul.

Sí ya sé, ¿el hijo de Seto se llama Seto? O.o Pues sí. Primero, tengo cero imaginación, y simplemente ningún nombre me calzaba en el rompecabezas. Segundo, me pareció divertida la confusión que se puede hacer y que puedo emplear a mi favor si decido escribir el especial. Y tercero, era una buena razón para hacer enojar a Seto, lo cual necesitaba para que estuviera a solas con Kisara.

Sobre el mpreg. En este fic no va a haber mpreg. Primero porque ya estamos en el final. Segundo porque quiero mantenerlo "realista". Tercero porque ya hay un niño… dos sería un caos xD Cuarto porque a como van estos dos tórtolos, si le doy fertilidad a Yami se llena Roma de niños en dos segundos jaja Sé que varios de ustedes querían mpreg, pero realmente no es mi tipo de fic. Sería lindo claro, pero el fic ya va a terminar y lo que tengo planeado no coincide con embarazos y menos masculinos O.o

Y hablando del final del fic. Ya empiezo a sentir la depresión, pero pronto tendré que despedirme de este fic. Realmente esta historia ocupa un lugar especial entre mis demás fics, y será difícil terminarla. Pero al mismo tiempo será un alivio porque al fin habré cumplido con mi promesa de terminarlo. El siguiente capítulo es el último. De hecho, me pasó por la mente terminarlo en este capítulo, pero me falta darle cierra a algunos asuntos, por ejemplo el de Minerva. Así que el siguiente será el último, y después de ese vendrá un epílogo y colorín colorado el cuento se ha acabado.

Como mencioné, es posible que escriba un especial, o una pequeña secuela. Algo que sea corto, quizás cuatro o cinco capítulos. Lo pensaré bien. No sé si lo escribiré aquí mismo o lo haré en un nuevo fic, con nueva descripción, nuevo título… tengo que pensarlo.

Y bueno, creo que eso es todo. Agradecimientos a **Atami no Tsuki, Rukarin, ANGEL MAU, Rita, Tsukimine12, Azula1991, Natsuhi-san, HIKARI NO YAMI, Littlecherryble, Kimiyu, asrielcuhiha-san, DarkMagician. Yami94, Clauditaw A.P Lightwood, Hikari no Yami, Blackrose, Kyoraven **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y disculpen la tardanza.

Hasta la próxima.

Ja ne!


	29. Chapter 29

**Flor de loto**

**Capítulo 29**

Sus apresurados pasos se escuchaban por los pasillos. El joven caminaba rápidamente, recorriendo el camino que parecía eterno. Su corazón latía rápidamente, y dentro de su pecho se acumulaban las emociones. Esperaba que no fuera tarde. Y sin embargo, la claridad que embargaba todo el lugar le decía que quizás ya lo era.

No había esperado levantarse tan tarde. Cuando abrió los ojos notó que el sol ya había salido. Y Seto claramente le había dicho en algún momento de la noche anterior, que partiría en la mañana.

Por eso caminaba presuroso, esperando que la despedida no fuera esa. No podría perdonarse si no conseguía darle un adiós al emperador. Sino estaba allí para verlo partir.

Y aunque le había insistido al ojiazul en que lo llevara, el romano se había negado cada vez con más firmeza. Solo hasta que el enojo se escuchó a través de la voz del gobernante, se resignó, aceptando que tendría que quedarse allí, a esperar durante un tiempo desconocido y quizás largo. No sabía cómo lograría sobrellevar la espera, ni la frustración de no saber lo que sucedía. Y aunque, ante su insistencia, el ojiazul le había prometido enviar a un mensajero con noticias al menos un par de veces para calmar sus nervios, eso no lograría apaciguar el vacío que la separación le traería, aunque fuera temporal.

-¿Dónde está el emperador?- Su voz casi desesperada se escuchó. Cuando vio a una joven esclava caminando por el pasillo, no dudó en acercarse y preguntar, temiendo la respuesta.

-En el comedor, príncipe- Y sin embargo, dicha respuesta le trajo alivio, y no pudo evitar suspirar ante este.

Pero sus pasos no fueron más lentos, cuando recorrió el camino hacia el comedor. Al contrario, siguieron el ritmo apresurado, pues quería aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible. Aunque el gobernante aún estuviera allí, el tiempo no se detendría.

Aún con un destino en mente, el camino le pareció largo, casi eterno. Los pasillos por los que caminaba se extendían frente a su mirada. Los bellos mosaicos y las paredes coloridas. Las decoraciones y los materiales dignos de la casa de un rey.

Pero los lujos no tenían importancia, lo único que deseaba era alcanzar su objetivo. Daba lo mismo si las paredes estaban recubiertas de oro o de tierra, solamente quería llegar al comedor. Solamente deseaba que el tiempo no transcurriera más. Su cuerpo le reclamaba tanto ejercicio, pues estaba cansado y adolorido, después de las actividades de la noche anterior. Actividades que al recordarlas, traían un profundo sonrojo a sus mejillas. Pero no se arrepentía. La noche anterior había sido quizás una de las mejores de su vida. Estar cerca del emperador, entregarse a él… jamás se arrepentiría de eso.

Sabía que su cuerpo mostraba marcas. Cuando despertó y se miró al espejo las notó al instante. Pero esta vez no le molestaron. Esta vez esperaba que se mantuvieran hasta que el ojiazul regresara. Para tener algo físico que le ayudara a recordar.

Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a las puertas abiertas del lugar, encontró que la inseguridad había crecido. Empero, se obligó a sí mismo a continuar, entrando y buscando al castaño con la mirada.

Al verlo finalmente, se detuvo. La imagen que lo recibió lo apercibió completamente de la realidad. Pensarlo no era igual que verlo con sus ojos.

En ese momento, los ojos azules del emperador se enfocaron en los suyos. Al parecer el romano había notado inmediatamente su presencia.

Pero no emitió palabra, solamente se concentró en mirar la figura del romano, quien estaba recostado sobre la silla, como era costumbre en aquel lugar.

No vestía con la toga, con la cual ya estaba acostumbrado a verlo. En cambio, una coraza de bronce protegía su pecho, hasta el área de su cintura. En el frente de la armadura un relieve de un águila, que sabía era el símbolo del estandarte romano. Una especie de capa roja cubría sus hombros y caía a su espalda. Y, debajo de la coraza, una túnica enrojecida caía hasta sus rodillas.

Intentó no seguir mirando, pues el choque con la realidad era demasiado. Finalmente, comenzaba a sentir la separación que se avecinaba.

Y se mantuvo de pie, paralizado, pues encontró que de pronto no podía mover un solo músculo.

Frente a su mirada, el castaño se mantuvo en la misma posición, mirándolo fijamente por algunos segundos. Mas cuando notó el estado del egipcio, suspiró ligeramente y dejó su posición, para ponerse en pie, su coraza emitiendo un ruido metálico cuando uno de sus anillos chocó con ella.

Pero ni siquiera el ruido pareció devolver al joven ojirubí a la realidad, por lo que optó por acercarse, aprovechando que estaban solos.

-Pensé que no despertarías hasta tarde- comentó. Solo con sus palabras, Yami salió de su ensoñación. Por unos segundos miró al romano, reflejando en sus ojos las emociones que sentía, que rondaban la incertidumbre y la tristeza.

-Esto es real, ¿no es así? De verdad te irás…-

-Creo que eso ya estaba establecido. No debería sorprenderte- afirmó el ojiazul. Yami, ante esto, no emitió palabra por unos momentos. Era difícil encontrar algo que decir, en una situación como esa. La frustración se presentaba en su interior, y el reproche lo aturdía. Quería quejarse, decir lo que verdaderamente sentía. Era difícil callar, y buscar solamente aquello que sonara correcto.

Pero inevitablemente sucumbió ante las emociones. Y colocando su rostro contra la fría coraza de bronce, habló quedamente, pero con la frustración presente en su voz.

-¿Por qué no me permites acompañarte?- Sabía que ante sus palabras el castaño mostraría enojo, pero en ese momento ese detalle no pareció importante.

-No quiero escuchar más insistencias- La firmeza en la voz del ojiazul lo intimidó por unos segundos, pero encontró el valor para refutar.

-Sé cuidarme solo… no te causaré problemas. No quiero quedarme aquí…-

-¡Suficiente, Yami!- Cerró sus ojos, cuando escuchó la exclamación y sintió cómo el castaño lo tomaba fuertemente de los hombros, empujándolo y alejándolo de su pecho. Abrió nuevamente los ojos, pero sin atreverse a mirar al emperador de frente, bajó la mirada al suelo. –No me cuestiones-

-¿Es una orden?- susurró. Sus palabras parecieron calmar el enojo del gobernante, quien tomó con ambas manos el rostro del más bajo, alzándolo levemente. Aunque de inmediato notó que Yami se negaba a alzar la mirada.

Entendía claramente el comportamiento del egipcio. No había esperado algo distinto. Sabía bien que el joven era obstinado, y que estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería. Era miembro de un casa real, después de todo. Sin embargo, en este asunto se negaba a ceder. Si en Roma había peligro, no quería imaginar lo que habría allá afuera, en medio de una guerra. No permitiría que Yami se expusiera a ese riesgo. Aunque él, sinceramente, no quisiera tampoco separarse del ojirubí.

No pudo contenerse. La despedida se acercaba y quería aprovechar hasta el último momento.

No esperó que Yami forcejeara cuando impulsivamente lo besó en los labios. Por tal razón, el joven logró colocar distancia fácilmente, terminando abruptamente con el beso.

-No te atrevas- amenazó el egipcio, intentando soltarse del agarre del ojiazul, quien lo había aprisionado tan pronto comenzó a forcejear. -¡Déjame! ¿No tenías que ir a una guerra?- reprochó el menor, intentando alejarse. No estaba enojado con el castaño, pero la frustración era mucha. Las emociones que se reunían en su interior pretendían sofocarlo, y estar cerca de esa persona solo empeoraba la situación. No quería despedirse de él. No quería despertar los siguientes días al lado de la incertidumbre.

Y sin embargo, su fuerza de voluntad comenzó a desmoronarse, cuando por segunda vez el ojiazul lo besó. Con sus manos sobre los hombros del emperador, intentó separarse. Pero solo logró que el más alto lo apresara con más fuerza. Cerró los ojos, y por unos segundos pensó en volver a un lado el rostro.

Pero al sentir el roce de sus labios con los del romano, sucumbió completamente. Con sus brazos abrazó al emperador, y con desesperación correspondió el beso. No podía hacer nada más que derretirse completamente. Aunque lo quisiera no podía separarse. No tenía caso oponerse a una caricia que él deseaba.

Esta vez fue el ojiazul quien se separó, aunque se mantuvo a una distancia cercana, a tal punto que podía sentir la respiración del romano sobre su rostro.

-No te llevaré a una guerra. Y no quiero que me cuestiones al respecto- advirtió el castaño. –Regresaré. Ciertamente no seré recordado como el emperador que cayó ante una patética rebelión. Regresaré- Finalmente, el egipcio lo miró a los ojos. Buscó algo en la mirada del ojiazul, que le indicara que lo que había pronunciado era una promesa.

Y sonrió ligeramente, cuando encontró esa determinación que buscaba.

-No me gusta esperar- confesó, mirando aun fijamente al romano. -Quizás después de todo sí soy un príncipe mimado- bromeó.

-Eso eres, sin lugar a dudas- afirmó el ojiazul. El egipcio solamente sonrió. Extrañaría de sobremanera al romano. La espera sería difícil de afrontar. Pero al menos, tenía la esperanza de que el castaño regresara. Y se aferraría a ella. Aunque la espera fuera larga. Serían días difíciles los que vendrían, y sabía que el estar solo, sin la presencia del ojiazul, le afectaría en gran medida. No obstante, el gobernante volvería. Y él estaría allí cuando lo hiciera.

-Te esperaré, Seto- susurró. Era lo único que podía hacer, solamente esperar. Y en ese momento, solo podía aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba junto al ojiazul. Por lo que enredó firmemente sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño, y finalizó con la mínima distancia que había entre sus rostros.

No podía hacer más que besar al gobernante, esperando que a través de esa caricia el ojiazul sintiera sus emociones. Intentaba a través del beso, apaciguar la llama de la inseguridad, que crecía con cada segundo que pasaba.

No quería que ese momento terminara, y sin embargo, sabía que el tiempo no era suyo para controlar.

-Mn… Seto- Quedamente gimió, cerrando los ojos, cuando su cuello fue asaltado por los labios del romano y su espalda fue acariciada en toda su extensión por las manos del ojiazul. Un plácido cosquilleo se originó, obligándole a sonreír. Sus piernas se convertían en arena cada vez que recibía ese tipo de tratos de parte del castaño. Le gustaba que el ojiazul lo tocara, que acariciara cada parte de su ser. Le encantaba que el romano explorara con besos su rostro, su cuello… todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es?- Entre sus nublados pensamientos, creyó escuchar aquello. Por unos segundos la confusión invadió su mente, pero fue seguida casi de inmediato por la curiosidad.

-¿Mmm?- Pero la pregunta no la hizo con palabras, pues en ese momento no confiaba plenamente en su voz.

-Tu perfume- Cuando escuchó aquel susurro, más la cálida respiración del ojiazul contra su cuello, abrió ligeramente los ojos, mirando por unos segundos hacia la pared más cercana.

-Sesen- susurró pocos segundos después. –No solo es una flor hermosa, sino muy importante en Egipto… símbolo de la vida… la creación, el renacer…- comentó, cerrando nuevamente los ojos cuando su cuello fue nuevamente asaltado por besos, uniéndose a ellos ligeras succiones, que lo obligaron a gemir suavemente. Realmente amaba esas sensaciones, que solo el ojiazul podía causar en él.

-Nunca oí de ella- murmuró el castaño contra su cuello. Aquel perfume del egipcio era sin lugar a dudas el más delicioso. Aunque no sabía si era solamente la flor la causa de aquel aroma, o la piel bronceada del egipcio que emitía una ligera fragancia que se mezclaba con el aroma de la flor, y daba como resultado aquel exquisito perfume.

-Me parece que en tu idioma la llaman 'flor de loto'- señaló el joven príncipe, quejándose ligeramente cuando las caricias contra su cuello culminaron.

Por supuesto, ahora el ojiazul sabía a cuál flor se refería Yami.

Se alejó del cuello del joven, para enfocar su mirada en la carmesí del egipcio, recorriendo luego todo su rostro. Sí, Yami tenía razón, la flor de loto era hermosa; eso pensó antes de besar cortamente al joven en los labios. Pero además, pensó también mientras tocaba con sus manos la espalda y los brazos del egipcio, era delicada. Y razonó también que era suave al tacto, cuando acarició con sus dedos la piel bronceada del príncipe.

Una flor bella, sin lugar a dudas, y ciertamente de gran importancia.

Besó otra vez al príncipe, esta vez profundizando la caricia. No podía negar ahora el efecto que tenía Yami sobre él. De alguna manera, el egipcio pareció haber conjurado un hechizo, en el cual él cayó precipitosamente. Y aunque aún ahora su mente le suplicaba que volviera a tener un poco de cordura y sensatez respecto a sus reprochables y ridículos sentimientos por el joven, no podía cumplir con ese mandato. Ahora sabía por qué el amor era visto en Roma como algo risible y estúpido, que podría nublar el juicio de aún el más ilustre ciudadano. Y sin embargo, aunque quisiera, sabía que no podía apartarse ahora. Aunque la admisión de ese pensamiento era terrible y vergonzosa, sabía que la presencia de Yami era tan necesaria, como el aire que respiraba.

No podía huir. Ya era tarde. Ahora que Yami era solo suyo, no podía renunciar a él. Y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Porque le gustaba la forma en la que Yami se aferraba a su cuello cada vez que compartían un beso. Le complacía escuchar sus quedos gemidos cada vez que lo acariciaba, y amaba verlo suplicar bajo su cuerpo, con el sonrojo en las mejillas y la lascivia en sus ojos carmín. No podía perder todo eso.

Ya era tarde para levantarse, cuando había caído tan bajo. Tuvo la oportunidad de escapar y no lo había hecho. Solo podía sucumbir ahora ante las sensaciones y los sentimientos. No quedaba otra alternativa. Solo podía besar al joven, con esa necesidad y desesperación con la que lo besaba en ese momento. Deleitarse probando esa dulce boca, y esos rosados labios. No podía hacer nada más que eso. La cordura ya se había perdido y el orgullo se había desvanecido. Todo en lo que podía pensar ahora era en ese cuerpo bronceado que tenía al frente.

El deseo se presentó en ese momento. Ahora que debía partir, el deseo por el joven aumentó. Solo una última vez. Poseerlo una vez más antes de partir.

Y a Yami no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto, cuando lo alzó y lo llevó hacia el asiento, el mismo donde habían tenido relaciones por primera vez.

Empero, cuando se subió encima del joven, éste reaccionó de inmediato. Sorpresivamente, se encontró a sí mismo de espaldas contra el asiento, mientras que Yami, sentado sobre sus caderas, le sonreía pícaramente.

-Seto, Seto… creo que ya has estado arriba muchas veces, déjame tomar el control esta vez- propuso. Conocía bien las costumbres de los romanos, y sabía que el asunto de los roles en la relación sexual era de suma importancia. Aun así, quería participar más activamente ahora. Aun siendo el pasivo de la relación, deseaba por lo menos poder establecer el ritmo de la situación, y complacer directamente a su ojiazul. –Ah ha- Pronunció como advertencia, cuando el castaño intentó cambiar de posición. –Sí quieres continuar, debes dejarme aquí, encima de ti. O sino… puedes irte sin estar conmigo una última vez- advirtió, sonriendo cuando el castaño simplemente lo miró incrédulo. ¿Desde cuándo Yami había perdido toda la vergüenza respecto a este tipo de situaciones?

Iba a quejarse, y mas, la siguiente acción de Yami hizo que cualquier palabra muriera en su garganta. A cambio, un gutural gemido escapó de su boca. Su reacción, al parecer, complació al egipcio, quien dejó escapar una ligera risa.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó, volviendo a repetir el movimiento que había causado esa reacción en el romano, moviendo sus caderas contra las del ojiazul. La reacción fue menor esta vez, pero de igual forma se hizo presente.

El joven egipcio se acostó entonces sobre el castaño, su pecho contrayéndose ligeramente ante el frío de la armadura de bronce.

-Déjame complacerte, mi Señor. Antes de que te vayas, quiero tenerte una vez más dentro de mí- No sintió vergüenza al pronunciar esas palabras al oído del ojiazul. Durante algún momento de la noche anterior había perdido toda inhibición, y ahora solo podía pensar en hacer el amor una vez más con el romano, antes de su partida. Y aunque su cuerpo aún estaba adolorido, su deseo era mayor.

Con sus labios jugueteó unos momentos con el lóbulo de la oreja del romano, quien intentaba no sucumbir ante los avances del egipcio.

Hace solo un par de días aquel joven se sonrojaba ante la sola mención del sexo. Y ahora, era capaz de seducirlo, como nadie antes lo había hecho.

Solo esta vez, decidió. Solo esta vez permitiría que el joven tomara el control. Quería llevarse esa imagen del egipcio, bailando sobre su cuerpo, estableciendo el ritmo a su antojo.

Y ese pensamiento, trajo consigo un recuerdo.

-Es hora de que pruebes la verdad de tus palabras- retó, haciendo que Yami dejara sus acciones, para levantarse hasta estar de frente a él.

-¿Eh?- Solamente eso pudo preguntar, pues la confusión ante las palabras del ojiazul era mucha. Además de que el semblante casi burlón del emperador no ayuda a calmar la repentina inseguridad.

-Una vez aseguraste tu talento para el baile en la cama. Ahora puedes ponerlo a prueba- le complació ver que su afirmación hizo que el joven egipcio se sonrojara. Y sin embargo, a esto le siguió pronto un semblante determinado.

-¿Es un reto?- afirmó el ojirubí, acercándose para besar al castaño. Luego, se separó tan solo un par de milímetro. - En ese caso, no me queda más opción que aceptarlo- susurró, su aliento cálido resbalando por los labios del ojiazul.

**000**

No podía imaginar un mejor momento, ni una mejor despedida que esta. A su lado estaba un somnoliento Yami, quien recostaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del ojiazul, manteniendo sus ojos carmesí entrecerrados. Su respiración agitada era el único sonido que podía escucharse, y su corazón le hacía compañía al sonido con rápidos latidos. Estaba cansado, después de las actividades que se habían llevado a cabo tan solo minutos atrás. Nunca pensó que llevar el control de la situación demandaría tanto ejercicio. Finalmente, el castaño le había ayudado, sosteniéndolo por las caderas para que no perdiera el ritmo, ni el equilibrio.

Pero ciertamente, le había gustado. Poder estar sobre el romano durante aquel acto, manteniendo él el control sobre la penetración. El cambio había sido bueno, aunque su cuerpo adolorido le pedía ahora un descanso. Después de todo, además de lo que recién había sucedido, casi no había tenido oportunidad de dormir la noche anterior.

-¿Seto?- susurró el nombre, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Hm?- fue la única respuesta, más una leve caricia que hizo que el egipcio sonriera. El gobernante le acariciaba el cabello, peinándolo entre sus dedos.

-Conozco las costumbres romanos… pero, alguna vez, ¿podré hacértelo yo?- Sabía que ser pasivo, para los romanos, era algo casi infame. Empero, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad, y pensar en la clase de sensaciones que debía sentir la parte activa de la relación. Le gustaría experimentar eso algún día. Además, nadie debía enterarse. Y ciertamente, a su punto de vista personal, no le parecía tan malo ser pasivo.

Empero, cuando escuchó el suspiro humorado del ojiazul, quien pareció tomar su pregunta como algo completamente cómico, supo que era muy posible que eso jamás sucediera.

-Claro que sí… cuando me venzas en un combate con espadas - afirmó con sarcasmo el castaño, siendo esa una forma de afirmarle al ojirubí que la situación que planteaba podía suceder cuando las vacas volaran.

-¡Seto! No es gracioso, hablaba enserio- se quejó el egipcio. –Además, ¿crees que no podría vencerte? Sé pelear, por si no lo sabías- insistió. Aunque sabía que respecto al ojiazul no solo tenía una desventaja en estatura sino también en fuerza.

-Eso sería digno de ver- manifestó el romano. Realmente sería cómico mirar al joven manejar una espada, pues ciertamente no le parecía que el egipcio tuviera mucha experiencia al respecto, a pesar de la seguridad con la que lo afirmaba.

-Ya veremos- sentenció el ojirubí, recostándose de nuevo sobre el pecho del castaño, pues había alzado el rostro segundos atrás, para poder mirar al romano. La armadura que yacía sobre el pecho del gobernante aún estaba fría, mas no le dio importancia a ese detalle. Habían tenido relaciones completamente vestidos, pues ni siquiera intentó suponer cómo debía quitarle la armadura al romano, por lo que fue mucho más sencillo el simplemente alzar la túnica del ojiazul. Por su parte, fue tan simple como alzarse el faldellín. Los egipcios, después de todo, eran mucho más prácticos en lo que a vestimentas se refería que los romanos. Solo usar una toga debía ser una increíble incomodidad, e imaginaba que la armadura que ahora portaba el ojiazul debía pesar bastante, aunque el romano no mostraba inconformidad al respecto.

-Seto- Una nueva voz que se abrió espacio en el lugar, obligó a ambos a mirar hacia la entrada. Mokuba estaba allí. Yami de inmediato se levantó, apartándose del ojiazul y sonrojándose. Si bien aún estaba vestido, le avergonzaba que el hermano del emperador viera la posición en la que estaban. –Lamento si he interrumpido- agregó el chico, cuando notó las acciones del egipcio. –Pero las legiones esperan frente a las murallas de la ciudad. Es mejor que partan temprano para aprovechar la luz del sol- comentó. Sabía que ese momento era importante para ambos, y no quería interrumpir más de lo necesario. Sin embargo, era su deber informar a su hermano de lo que sucedía.

-Tráeme mi espada. Nos veremos en la entrada- pidió el ojiazul, levantándose de su lugar y mirando por unos segundos los ojos grises de su hermano, quien asintió. Y antes de retirarse, habló.

-Kisara y el niño están en el salón principal. No sé si deseas despedirte de ellos-

Hubo silencio entonces. Pero Yami acabó con él cuando suspiró. Sabía que el momento llegaría, pero nunca estaría listo para afrontarlo.

-Te acompañaré a la salida- profirió, poniéndose en pie, e ignorando las quejas de su cuerpo adolorido. Ya tendría mucho tiempo para descansar, ahora solo quería aprovechar los últimos momentos.

El ojiazul no puso resistencia, cuando Yami tomó su mano, y en cambio caminó de la mano con el joven. Ahora que el momento de partir había llegado, solo podía desear que la mano del egipcio no se apartara jamás.

Regresaría, de eso estaba seguro. Y sin embargo, ese pensamiento no aliviaba el hecho de que Yami no estaría presente por algún tiempo. De que tendría que dejarlo, allí en Roma. Pero se aseguraría de que el joven estuviera protegido, aunque imaginaba que el príncipe no estaría conforme cuando supiera la decisión que había tomado al respecto.

Yami, por su parte, sonrió ligeramente, cuando notó que el ojiazul se dirigía no hacia la salida del palacio, sino hacia el salón principal. Ante esto, solamente ejerció fuerza contra la mano del romano, apretándola entre la suya. No podía hacer más que seguir al castaño, pues aunque quería insistir en que no deseaba quedarse allí, sabía que el ojiazul ya había tomado su decisión. Ahora, solo podía respetarla.

Se mantuvo en silencio, manteniendo la mirada sobre los mosaicos del suelo. Fue solo hasta que el ojiazul se detuvo bruscamente, que levantó la mirada, buscando aquello que hubiera causado esa reacción en el romano.

Y sus ojos se abrieron en impresión, y la sorpresa inundó todo su ser.

Allí, en el gran salón con majestuosas decoraciones, estaba Kisara. La joven se había levantado del asiento tan pronto notó la presencia de ambos, y ahora estaba de pie frente a ellos, a pocos metros. Mantenía la mirada baja, mientras que un sonrojo le cubría las mejillas.

Pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió, sino mirar la figura entera de la joven. La larga túnica había desaparecido, y a cambio lucía un hermoso vestido celeste entallado a la cintura, que marcaba su delgado pero aún femenino cuerpo. El vestido, reconoció de inmediato, estaba hecho de fina seda, y combinaba hermosamente con su cabello y sus ojos. Las mangas cortas del vestido poseían un elegante diseño, que dejaba parte de los hombros de la joven al descubierto. Su largo cabello estaba amarrado en un delicado moño, mientras que varios mechones caían libres alrededor de su rostro. Y el maquillaje, cubría perfectamente el semblante enfermizo de la joven, resaltando sus ojos azules los cuales se encontraban perfectamente delineados, y ofreciéndole un rubor natural a sus mejillas. Finalmente, un par de discretos aretes de oro colgaban de sus orejas.

Ciertamente, quedó completamente atónito ante la belleza de la joven. Y Seto, al parecer, se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Y aunque sus emociones de pronto lo traicionaron, se negó a sucumbir ante ellas. Los celos se presentaron, pero intentó ignorarlos. En cambio, sonrió ligeramente, sintiéndose feliz al ver que Seto realmente le había concedido a la joven el lugar que merecía. Era obvio que esa joven era de sangre noble. Y no podía más que sentirse satisfecho al ver que finalmente ella había recuperado esa condición. No podía envidiar a la persona que había hecho que Seto admitiera lo que sentía hacia él. Simplemente era impensable.

-Te ves hermosa, Kisara- habló finalmente, y con gran sinceridad. La joven volvió a sonrojarse ante el cumplido.

-Gracias, príncipe- susurró avergonzada. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lució un vestido tan fino. La tela era tan suave que temía romperla con algún movimiento.

-¿Y yo, Yami? ¡Me veo como un cónsul! ¿Verdad que sí?- Fue solo hasta que escuchó aquello, que el ojirubí se percató de la presencia del niño. Bajó la mirada, sonriendo ampliamente al mirar al menor, quien daba vueltas, luciendo su túnica rojiza de lino entallada por un delgado cinturón de oro. La prenda le llegaba a las rodillas. Lo cual sin lugar a dudas era una buena idea, puesto que una túnica larga, junto con la hiperactividad del menor, sería un verdadero peligro.

Se arrodilló, decidiendo seguirle el juego al menor.

-Pero señor cónsul, ¿puedo preguntarle por qué luce tan elegante esta mañana?- preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa. Actuar de esa forma no era raro para él. Ya lo había hecho miles de veces en el pasado con su hermano Yugi.

-Pues verá, joven, mis servicios son muy importantes para el Imperio. Por lo tanto, la elegancia debe ser algo propio de mí- contestó el niño, tomando una postura arrogante, y hablando con voz grave, aunque los rasgos infantiles aún podían escucharse.

Al mirar la actuación del menor, el egipcio no pudo hacer más que reír, su corazón derritiéndose completamente ante la inocencia de aquel niño. ¿Cómo podía sentir ásperos sentimientos hacia la madre de tan adorable pequeño? Era simplemente imposible. Definitivamente, la presencia del menor alegraría ese lugar. Además, realmente esperaba que de alguna manera la inocencia del pequeño conmoviera al emperador. No esperaba que Seto reconociera al menor, pero al menos, tenía la esperanza de que pudiera llegar a actuar como un padre para él. Era lo mínimo que merecía ese niño, sobretodo en esos momentos cuando la salud de su madre no era la mejor.

Sin saberlo, el ojiazul miraba el intercambio. Y mientras eso sucedía, Kisara miraba al gobernante. Esperanza, eso sintió, cuando notó la mirada suave del castaño y su semblante casi cálido, en el cual, si se fijaba muy detenidamente, podía encontrar los rasgos de una discreta sonrisa. Ella conoció la manera en la que el ojiazul trataba a Mokuba cuando era niño. Solo podía esperar que ese instinto casi paternal que mostró hacia Mokuba, estuviera aún presente en algún rincón de la mente del gobernante.

No sabía si lograría recuperarse, por lo que guardaba la esperanza de que, si ella moría, su hijo pudiera encontrar al menos algo similar a una figura paterna en el ojiazul. Eso era lo único que podía pedir. Como madre, su hijo era lo más importante, y su bienestar era su mayor preocupación.

-¿Qué dijo el médico?- Alzó la mirada que había bajado segundos atrás, encontrando que el castaño la miraba fijamente.

-Dijo que hará lo que esté a su alcance para encontrar la causa de mi enfermedad. Por ahora me ha recetado medicamentos para mis síntomas… confío en que me ayudarán- afirmó la joven, aunque la inseguridad era obvia en su voz. Y cuando miró al ojiazul acercarse, volvió a bajar la mirada. Ciertamente, no sabía cómo actuar ahora.

Y sin embargo, no tuvo más opción que alzar la mirada sorprendida, cuando la mano derecha del castaño bajo su mentón le alzó el rostro.

-No bajes la mirada ante nada. Ni ante nadie- Sonrió abiertamente, cuando escuchó esas palabras. No pudo evitar su siguiente acción. Aferrándose al cuello del ojiazul, lo abrazó, demostrando sus emociones en esa acción. Todo el agradecimiento y el cariño los dejó mostrarse durante ese breve lapso.

-Cuídate, por favor- susurró. Le gustaría haber tenido más tiempo, para tener la oportunidad de conocer mejor esta nueva faceta del ojiazul, la misma que había surgido gracias al joven egipcio quien ahora reía junto a su hijo. No sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba, no estaba segura de si su cuerpo soportaría hasta el regreso del gobernante. Aunque la atención médica que recibiría ahora sería estricta, no sabía si moriría.

Deseaba tener más tiempo, pero esa decisión solo estaba en manos de los dioses.

-Gracias… nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho por nosotros. Muchas gracias- susurró contra el oído del castaño, permitiendo que sus lágrimas resbalaran por sus maquilladas mejillas.

El ojiazul se mantuvo en silencio durante esos momentos. Había tanto que podía decir, mas su mente razonó que la mejor opción era guardar silencio, y sostener a la débil joven, cuyo cuerpo temblaba. Quizás fue solo hasta ese momento, cuando realmente fue consciente del gran cariño que guardaba por esa joven. A pesar de que intentó ocultar esa emoción, durante todos esos años en los que, gracias a sus propias órdenes, la joven se había mantenido en el exilio. El tenerla ahí en ese momento, el verla otra vez, había desenterrado todas las emociones que habían permanecido escondidas por tanto tiempo. Nunca pudo amarla, eso ya lo sabía. Sin embargo, sí fue la mujer a la que más quiso. ¿Y cómo no? Era perfecta, hermosa en físico y emociones. Merecía mucho más de lo que él jamás pudo darle, y aún así ahora estaba allí, aferrándose a su cuello y agradeciendo a la persona que más daño le había causado.

No podía decir nada ante eso. No tenía derecho a hablar, frente a algo que ni él mismo comprendía.

Pero cuando la joven se separó, dirigiéndole una hermosa sonrisa, que expresaba el gran amor que había en su corazón, no pudo evitar su acción. Fue como volver a los días de su infancia, cuando la compañía de Kisara era imprescindible. Sus labios tocaron levemente la frente de la joven. Una muestra suave de cariño, al lado de una despedida. Quizás esa acción pretendía expresar todo aquello que no podía decir con palabras.

Y Kisara pareció entenderlo, pues asintió ante una afirmación no dicha, mientras sus ojos volvían a cubrirse de lágrimas. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Todo se reducía a algo tan simple como un beso en la frente. Porque conocía el significado de esa acción, y más allá de eso no podía pedir más.

-Yami- El ojiazul llamó al príncipe, quien había estado mirando la escena. Y a pesar del recelo que inevitablemente sintió al ver las acciones tan cercanas de ambos, le sonrió a la joven al levantarse, y tomó la mano del romano entre la suya. Ahora, solo quedaba afrontar el momento de la despedida.

No obstante, antes de caminar ambos hacia la salida del salón, el ojiazul le dirigió una última mirada al niño, quien tímidamente lo miró también, quizás sintiéndose aún inseguro por estar en la presencia del hombre con más poder en todo el Imperio.

Yami sonrió ligeramente, mientras que Kisara derramó lágrimas silenciosas, cuando la mirada del gobernante se suavizó en gran medida, y aún de la mano del egipcio, caminó hacia donde estaba el pequeño.

-Cuida a tu madre- le dijo al menor, mientras con la mano que tenía libre, le despeinaba los cabellos. Tal y como solía hacerlo con Mokuba, y sin embargo, el contacto con el niño le produjo una ráfaga estruendosa de emociones. Era la primera vez que tocaba a su hijo… y el significado de ello se convirtió en el sentimiento más extraño. Después de haberlo negado por tanto años, ahora lo tenía frente a sí. La vida que él había ayudado a crear. Sangre de su sangre. Y aun así, ese pequeño conoció la vida de un plebeyo. El hijo de un emperador, que conoció la pobreza. Y solo hasta ahora podía ver que sus acciones no habían sido justas. Que su miedo irracional a la pérdida de su poder como gobernante no fue jamás una excusa suficiente, que justificara su decisión. Pero de alguna forma, tendría que enmendar el daño.

-Lo haré, señor- En ese momento, pudo claramente escuchar cómo Kisara intentó ocultar un sollozo. La razón detrás de su acción fue simple, y él la comprendió de inmediato. La diferencia entre un padre y un señor era grande. La distancia entre ambos era difícil de superar, quizás imposible. Y junto con el sollozo escondido de la joven, una punzada profunda pareció haber atravesado su pecho. Pero no podía esperar más, esto era lo que merecía. Solo quedaba pagar el precio de sus acciones injustas.

Sintió que se sofocaba en ese momento. Las emociones eran demasiadas, y se negaba a dejarse controlar por ellas.

Solo pudo caminar hacia la salida con rapidez, llevando a Yami consigo, pues aún se negaba a soltar la mano del egipcio. De hecho, su agarre se había hecho más fuerte.

-Seto- Yami intentó quejarse, pues el romano lo lastimaba tomándolo de esa manera tan brusca. Y sin embargo, se quedó callado cuando miró el semblante del ojiazul. Solo pudo caminar a su lado, ya que no se atrevió a decir nada más. No pensó que vería aquello. Jamás imaginó que el castaño se vería afectado por la presencia del niño. Conociéndolo, había esperado indiferencia al respecto.

Empero, su corazón fue inundado por la esperanza. Quizás el deseo de Kisara se cumpliría, quizás no era imposible.

-Seto- Solo habló hasta que se vio forzado a detenerse. Cuando miró al ojiazul notó que éste había dejado de caminar. El silencio se extendió por algunos segundos, en los cuales el egipcio se concentró en mirar al gobernante, intentando discernir las emociones plasmadas en el semblante neutral del castaño.

La sorpresa fue enorme, y sus pensamientos se congelaron completamente. En solo un momento, el romano lo había rodeado con sus brazos. Y con incredulidad supo que el ojiazul lo abrazaba con fuerza, sin tener intención alguna de dejarlo ir.

No supo qué hacer en ese momento. Qué decir o cómo actuar. Solamente optó por quedarse allí, permitiendo que el gobernante lo abrazara, y dejando que desahogara lo que fuera que lo aturdía. Su cuerpo permanecía paralizado, y su mente apenas comenzaba a analizar la situación.

-¿Seto?- No pudo hacer más que pronunciar su nombre, incitándolo a hablar de lo que fuera que estuviera molestándole.

Pero fue entonces cuando lo supo, la razón de las acciones del ojiazul estaba clara.

Y lo abrazó de vuelta.

-Ella tenía razón- susurró de pronto el romano, sobresaltando al egipcio, quien solamente se mantuvo en su posición, recostando el costado de su rostro contra el hombro del castaño. –Soy un monstruo- Pero al escuchar esas palabras, se alejó, para así poder mirar al gobernante a los ojos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó, sorprendido y espeluznado.

-¡Acaso no puedes ver el daño que he causado!- La exclamación lo tomó por sorpresa, y lo llevó a alejarse del romano, quedando ambos a varios pasos de distancia uno de otro.

El joven ojirubí solo pudo mantenerse inmóvil, mirando al castaño con profunda incredulidad. ¿Culpa? ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Era realmente eso lo que estaba viendo en el semblante del ojiazul?

-Sí, es verdad Seto. Cometiste un gran error. Lastimaste a Kisara, forzaste a tu familia a vivir en la miseria por muchos años, y llegaste a pensar en asesinar a ese niño. Y quizás sí fuiste un monstruo al tomar esas decisiones. Sin embargo, un gran hombre no es quien no comete errores, sino quien sabe reconocerlos y rectificarlos- habló, su voz escuchándose firme. Si quería que el gobernante lo escuchara, debía hablar con plena seguridad.

Fue cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los azules del romano, que prosiguió.

-Y aún tienes tiempo. Quizás no con Kisara, solo los dioses lo sabrán. Pero sí con el niño… con tu hijo- Lentamente, se acercó al romano. -Solo puedo esperar que cuando regreses, comiences a actuar como debiste hacerlo hace años- afirmó, al estar de frente al ojiazul, quien había retirado la mirada, negándose a establecer contacto visual con el egipcio.

Pero el príncipe alzó sus manos, colocándolas sobre el rostro del castaño, y así intentando que el romano lo mirara. La tarea fue difícil, pero al cabo de unos cuantos segundos el gobernante cedió ante su insistencia.

Sonrió. Sí era culpa lo que veía, al lado de un profundo arrepentimiento. Y le aliviaba ver eso, pues eran símbolos de humanidad

-Yo estaré aquí para ayudarte- sentenció. El silencio le siguió a sus palabras, más una pronta acción del ojiazul, quien atrajo al joven, para así capturar sus labios en un beso. A través de la caricia, el egipcio pudo percibir cada emoción que anteriormente había visto en el semblante del romano. Ante esto, solamente pudo acercarse más, abrazando al castaño y buscando más de su presencia. Intentaba calmar esas negativas emociones, besando al gobernante con todo el amor que sentía. De alguna forma lo arreglarían. Tal y como había dicho, él siempre estaría allí para ayudarlo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? Hablándome de esa forma…- susurró el ojiazul cuando se separaron.

Yami simplemente sonrió, acercándose para besar una última vez al romano.

El castaño no emitió otra palabra, solamente retomó el caminar hacia la salida, con Yami a su lado. Quizás lo haría, se dijo a sí mismo. Quizás intentaría enmendar sus errores cuando regresara. Por ahora, debía concentrarse en lo venía. Lo importante en ese momento era la guerra que se avecinaba. Y el hecho de que estaban ya cerca de la salida, y a solo minutos de una despedida. No sería el mismo sentimiento que tuvo cuando creyó que Yami había regresado a Egipto, pero seguramente sería uno similar. Sin embargo, regresaría. No sabía cuándo, pero iba a regresar.

Cuanto más se acercaban a la salida, más se escuchaba un extraño estruendo. Yami, confundido por tal sonido, miró al ojiazul. Éste, al notar que el joven lo miraba, habló.

-Al parecer toda Roma se ha enterado- explicó.

-Quieres decir…- comenzó a pronunciar el egipcio, imaginando ya a qué se refería el castaño.

-Por supuesto, quieren despedir a su emperador- profirió el romano. Yami solamente miró al gobernante, ciertamente sorprendido. No había esperado una despedida tan grande y bulliciosa. Empero, cuando lo pensaba, razonaba en que era bastante obvio. Para los romanos cualquier asunto parecía ser una fiesta, y una campaña militar no sería la excepción.

Pero al llegar a la pequeña plaza, en cuyo centro se encontraba una hermosa fuente de gran tamaño, cuya escultura era una representación de la diosa Venus, un poderoso sentimiento de dolor se apoderó de su pecho. El ruido de los vítores y las aclamaciones se escuchaba al otro lado de las grandes puertas de madera oscura, y sin embargo ese ambiente de alegría y gozo no logró aliviar sus emociones.

Y cuando miró a un grupo de quizás cinco soldados, que esperaban cerca de allí, el sentimiento de desconsuelo fue mayor.

-Ahora es tu guardia personal- Empero, las palabras del romano lo confundieron.

-¿Guardia personal?- preguntó, mirando por unos cuantos segundos a los soldados, no pudiendo distinguir claramente los rasgos de cada uno, pues todos portaban la misma vestimenta y armadura.

-Está claro que no puedes pasar un día sin meterte en problemas. Así que ellos…- dijo, señalando a los guardias. –Te seguirán de hoy en adelante a donde quiera que vayas- Fue cómico, debió admitir, ver cómo Yami abría y cerraba su boca como un pez fuera del agua, intentando hablar, pero sin lograrlo. Fue hasta algunos segundos después, que finalmente el joven pudo pronunciar palabra.

-Pero pensé que te acompañarían a ti…-

-Por supuesto que no… la Guardia Pretoriana está detrás de estas puertas, y el ejército no puede entrar a la ciudad durante las campañas- interrumpió el ojiazul, señalando esta vez hacia las grandes puertas.

-Pero Seto… no necesito esto… puedo cuidarme solo…- intentó argumentar el egipcio.

-Por supuesto… y lo has demostrado en incontables ocasiones- comentó con sarcasmo el gobernante. –Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión, así que puedes ahorrarte los argumentos- agregó, con firmeza, callando toda palabra que el egipcio fuera a decir. Si iba a estar ausente, quería asegurarse de que Yami estuviera a salvo. Y ya que ningún otro tipo de seguridad que implementó anteriormente pareció ayudar, lo más práctico era asignarle al joven una guardia personal. Y aunque inicialmente pensó en encargar esa labor a más guardias, finalmente se decidió por solo cinco de ellos, de entre los de más confianza de su Guardia Pretoriana. Y para asegurar su firme lealtad, les ofreció triplicarles su pago, lo cual por supuesto, sirvió de gran motivación para los soldados.

Finalmente, Yami solo suspiró. No le gustaba en lo absoluto la idea, pero no podía negarse. Y sabía bien que no había forma de convencer al ojiazul. No sabía si sentirse honrado por recibir tanta preocupación de parte del gobernante, o profundamente perturbado por el pensamiento de tener a cinco hombres siguiéndolo a todas partes. Y aunque siempre había esclavos a su alrededor, ciertamente no era lo mismo.

-Seto- Pero la nueva voz le hizo olvidarse momentáneamente del asunto. Al mirar hacia el lugar de donde había provenido aquel sonido, encontró a Mokuba, quien traía en sus manos una espada con empuñadura de oro y marfil y hoja de hierro. Un arma claramente afilada.

Quitó la mirada, pues al ver ese objeto volvió a apercibirse de la realidad. El tiempo ya se había terminado. Cerró sus ojos cuando escuchó el sonido metálico de la espada al ser envainada. Había llegado la hora. No estaba listo para esto, pero razonó que quizás nunca lo estaría.

Fue solo hasta que sintió la cercanía del emperador, que se atrevió a volver a abrir los ojos. El romano estaba frente a él. Sin embargo, el silencio se extendió por varios segundos. El momento era ciertamente difícil de sobrellevar, y era complicado encontrar las palabras correctas.

Por unos momentos se negó a mirar al castaño a los ojos. Sus emociones comenzaban a traicionarlo, pero luchaba por mantenerse sereno. Sabía que esto era una obligación con la que el ojiazul debía cumplir. Pero ahora todo era real, demasiado real. La separación sería física ahora, y a su paso dejaría una ola de incertidumbre. Era una guerra donde iría el gobernante. Y en una guerra las personas morían. Aunque el castaño parecía estar seguro de su regreso, no podía evitar sentir una terrible inseguridad, que comenzaba a convertirse en temor.

-Regresaré- Suspiró profundamente al escuchar esa afirmación. Quería creerlo, pero cuando lo analizaba detenidamente, no había forma de afirmarlo con seguridad.

-Cuídate mucho… yo… estaré esperándote- Tanto quería decir, mas no encontraba las palabras para decirlo.

Pero no tuvo más opción que alzar la mirada, cuando el castaño con su mano le alzó el rostro. Empero, tan pronto miró a los ojos al gobernante, su tranquilidad acabó. Y se aferró al ojiazul, como si de ello dependiera su vida. Lo abrazó con fervor, intentando no dejar escapar sus tumultuosas emociones.

-Te amo- Y a cambio de todo, de las muchas palabras que quería pronunciar, de las acciones que estaba tentado de realizar. A cambio de todo eso, susurró esas dos palabras. Pues ellas lograban expresar todo aquello que no se atrevía a decir. Todas sus emociones, sus dudas; todo el dolor que le causaba el despedirse. –Te amo, Seto. Te amo- lo repitió, y continuó repitiéndolo. Era lo único que podía decir, lo único que debía expresar. Nada más importaba, que el anhelo de que el ojiazul se llevara consigo esas palabras, cuyo significado era más grande que cualquier otra manifestación de sus emociones. Solo eso podía entregarle al castaño. Solamente eso podía ofrecer ante la despedida.

Y sonrió dentro de sí, cuando el gobernante lo besó, frente a Mokuba y los guardias. Correspondió a la caricia, entregando en ella todos sus sentimientos. Era este el último beso. Por un largo tiempo, era este el último momento donde compartiría la cercanía del ojiazul.

Y pudo sentirlo, en medio del beso apasionado, pudo sentir las emociones del emperador, que ciertamente correspondían a las suyas. Era todo lo que podía pedir. Era todo lo que quería recordar. Esa cercanía, esas emociones. Quería quedarse con ellas, hasta que el romano regresara.

Un quedo y leve gemido surgió de su garganta, cuando antes de separarse el ojiazul jugueteó por unos instantes con su labio inferior.

Seguidamente, solo su respiración pudo escucharse, al lado de la del castaño, la cual además acariciaba levemente su rostro.

Tomó ambas manos del romano entre las suyas, cuando sintió cómo el ojiazul comenzaba a separarse.

Y cerró los ojos, pues no quería presenciar ese momento.

Extendió sus brazos frente a sí, intentando alargar el momento de la separación. Pero pronto llegó ese temible instante, cuando las manos del castaño se alejaron de las suyas.

Temeroso de abrir los ojos, pero queriendo ver una vez más al emperador, permitió que su visión volviera, solo para mirar cómo el ojiazul se montaba sobre su caballo blanco, que había sido traído momentos atrás por dos esclavos.

-Abran las puertas- Su corazón latió rápidamente cuando escuchó esa orden. Y aunque deseó alejar la mirada, supo que no podía hacerlo aunque lo intentara. Quiso ir hacia allá. Deseó insistir; convencer al ojiazul de que lo llevara. Pero en cambio, se mantuvo de pie en el mismo lugar, aguantando las emociones.

El estruendo de la multitud creció desmedidamente, cuando las puertas comenzaron a abrirse. La luz del sol se filtró de inmediato, haciendo que el joven egipcio cerrara sus ojos momentáneamente, tal y como lo había hecho aquel día de su cumpleaños, cuando entró al anfiteatro. Pero en esta ocasión, la luz del sol no era motivo de alegría.

La multitud gritaba alabanzas en coro, y las mujeres arrojaban flores al camino. Los soldados de la Guardia Pretoriana abrían paso entre la multitud, formando un sendero. La escena era majestuosa, y en otra ocasión se habría mostrado fascinado por lo que veía. Empero, en esta ocasión, solo se concentró en mirar al ojiazul, quien ahora le daba la espalda.

Y cuando miró al gobernante tomar las riendas del caballo, se preparó para la despedida.

Pero para su sorpresa, se encontró con ojos azules que lo miraban. El castaño había mirado hacia atrás una última vez.

Y el príncipe sonrió, sus ojos iluminándose con el amor que inundaba su corazón.

Fueron solo unos últimos segundos, y el emperador volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia adelante. Finalmente, con un movimiento de las riendas y una exclamación, se alejó en su caballo, ante la adolorida mirada del príncipe.

El joven, al ver al gobernante perderse entre la multitud y los guardias que lo siguieron, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Casi de inmediato, sintió la mano de Mokuba sobre su hombro, transmitiéndole consuelo.

Esperaría. Eso era lo único que podía hacer ahora. Anhelar el día en el que la guerra terminara. El día en el que pudiera mirar nuevamente los ojos azules de la persona a la que había aprendido a amar, más que a nadie sobre toda la tierra.

Su corazón, oprimido por todas las emociones, latió con fuerza.

Y una sola lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

**000**

El sonido de la multitud era ensordecedor. Sus guardias tenían problemas conteniendo a tantas personas, que se empujaban entre ellas, intentando ver aunque fuera por unos segundos a su gobernante.

Y fue en uno de esos descuidos de parte de los guardias, que una litera se atravesó en el camino, por donde en ese momento se encontraba el emperador. La acción fue repentina, por lo que el castaño tuvo que tirar de las riendas rápidamente, para que el caballo se detuviera a tiempo.

Iba a gritarles a los esclavos que llevaban la litera, pero toda palabra murió en su boca cuando la mujer que iba dentro abrió la cortina.

Sus guardias se acercaron en ese momento, pero con solo alzar su mano les indicó que no se acercaran más.

-¿Sorprendido, emperador? Ciertamente no podía dejarte ir sin despedirme- Ojos verdes lo miraban. La mujer le sonreía divertidamente.

-Minerva- pronunció el nombre, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer. -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó segundos después. No había fastidio en su voz, a pesar de que la presencia de la mujer no era algo que lo alegrara en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, después de lo que Minerva había hecho, no se limitaría simplemente a ignorarla, aunque así lo quisiera.

-¿No me digas que creíste que sería tan fácil deshacerse de mí?- preguntó la mujer, con obvia burla. Solo ella se atrevería a hablarle de esa forma al gobernante. –Aún no has visto todo de mí… o debería decir, aún yo no he visto todo de ti. Cómo te irá con ese príncipe… esa pregunta vale oro, ¿no crees?- interrogó con humor.

-No creo que este sea el lugar ni el momento apropiado, Minerva- afirmó el ojiazul, con firmeza. Su paciencia ya comenzaba a agotarse.

-Por supuesto. Será en otra ocasión- coincidió la mujer. –Continúen- le ordenó segundos después a sus esclavos.

Por unos momentos, el gobernante se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando en medio del bullicioso, los pasos de los esclavos que cargaban la litera.

Suspiró, cuando supo que había algo más que debía decir, y que no podía ser evitado.

-Minerva- llamó a la mujer, alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar entre la muchedumbre.

-¿Sí, emperador?- La respuesta fue casi inmediata, como si la mujer hubiera estado esperando aquello.

Por algunos segundos el emperador se mantuvo en silencio, pues lo que iba a decir era de difícil pronunciación. Pero cuando lo pensaba bien, y recordaba los hermosos ojos carmesí de esa persona, no podía evitar querer externar lo que sentía, aunque fuera hacia una persona como Minerva. Después de todo, debido a las acciones de Minerva, Yami no fue mordido por las serpientes. Fue ella además, quien le dio el nombre del responsable.

-Gracias- La palabra era corta, y no le tomó ni medio segundo pronunciarla. Mas el significado detrás de ella era grande.

Pero tan pronto la hubo pronunciado, retomó su camino. Aunque ciertamente pudo sentir la sonrisa burlona de la mujer a sus espaldas.

Procuró entonces concentrarse en otro asunto. Y por supuesto, fue Yami quien acudió de inmediato a su mente. No iba a negarlo, la despedida había sido difícil, aún más de lo que había imaginado. Y ciertamente, lo fue también para el egipcio. Fue tan simple como ver su rostro, para encontrar todas las emociones que sentía. Había aprendido a leer fácilmente las expresiones del príncipe, sabiendo ahora interpretar las emociones en aquellos ojos carmesí.

Pero además de Yami, otras dos personas se presentaron en sus pensamientos. Y tuvo que suspirar al verlos en su mente. Ni las aclamaciones de la multitud lograban aliviar ese curioso sentimiento de dolor, que había surgido ante la formalidad del niño ojiazul, al dirigirse a él. Pero, ¿qué más esperaba? A ambos los había negado por mucho tiempo. Y aún ahora se negaba a reconocer al niño.

Aunque quizás lo intentaría, como le había dicho Yami. Quizás intentaría enmendar los errores del pasado. Y bien sabía que no bastaba con llenar de lujos a la familia que desconoció por años. No era tan simple como eso. Por ello, no sabía si realmente estaba dispuesto a dar aquello que les negó por tanto tiempo. Tal vez fue una figura paterna para Mokuba… pero no sabía si podría serlo para ese niño. No sabía siquiera si realmente quería intentarlo. Aunque fuera imposible negar el impacto que había causado el mirar por primera vez a ese niño que había negado, no estaba seguro de poder rectificar el daño.

Quizás sí necesitaría ayuda. Tal vez debía admitir que esta vez no tenía la respuesta, ni sabía cuál era la mejor acción.

Y pensó en Yami nuevamente.

Fue ese príncipe. Tuvo que ser sincero consigo mismo en ese momento, y admitir la influencia que había tenido el egipcio sobre él. Había planeado algo muy distinto para Kisara, si ésta se atrevía a desobedecerlo. La bondad que había mostrado hacia ella, y el arrepentimiento que ahora sentía, nunca antes fueron características propias de su personalidad, al menos no desde que ascendió al poder. Yami pareció revivir muchas emociones que habían muerto desde muchos años atrás.

Lo extrañaría, no había forma de negarlo. Nunca antes había encontrado tanta belleza en una sola persona. Esos expresivos ojos carmesí, el exquisito perfume, el calor de ese cuerpo bronceado… extrañaría cada parte de ese joven.

Pero regresaría. La guerra terminaría y entonces regresaría. Y podría volver a deleitarse con la perfección del egipcio. Con quien había dejado todo atrás para permanecer a su lado. Quisiera o no el joven había logrado atravesar las murallas, y su recuerdo ahora descansaba dentro de su corazón. Y las palabras, esas últimas palabras que el ojirubí le había dicho, lo acompañarían durante todo ese tiempo. No podía llevarse al joven consigo, pero sí podía llevar esas palabras.

Y regresaría. El día llegaría. Regresaría y Yami estaría allí. Esperándolo solo a él. Lejos de Egipto, el lugar al cual había renunciado. Yami no volvería a Egipto, pero estaría en Roma esperándolo, siempre. Y ese pensamiento era quizás el más tentador, y el que lo motivaba a continuar y soñar con regresar.

Regresaría y Yami estaría allí. Y podría ver nuevamente su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos carmín. Y podría hacerle el amor, poseerlo cuantas veces quisiera. Admirar el sonrojo de sus mejillas y saciarse por completo con el sonido melodioso de sus gemidos.

Regresaría. Porque Yami lo esperaba.

Y admiraría de nuevo la belleza que lo cautivó.

La belleza inigualable del príncipe egipcio.

Su flor de loto.

**000**

Magi: Antes que nada, tengo algo importante que anunciar. Ya que el final de Flor de loto es inminente, necesito saber si quieren que escriba o no el especial (es decir, una secuela corta). Creo que hasta el momento hay opiniones divididas, y yo todavía estoy indecisa, por lo que opté por subir una encuesta en mi perfil. Dependiendo del resultado de esa encuesta, escribiré o no el especial. Así que por favor, ingresen y voten, para así saber qué hacer y tomar una decisión al respecto. Lastimosamente, la página solo admite la participación de los usuarios registrados. Pero los lectores anónimos siempre pueden darme su opinión a través de los reviews.

Respecto a un nuevo fic… sinceramente he pensado en retirarme del fanfiction. Pero, no lo sé… tengo aún varias ideas para nuevos fics. Y realmente extrañaría escribir, porque es algo que realmente amo. Aunque ahora sé que mi sueño de ser escritora profesional es casi imposible (tuve la oportunidad de hablar con un escritor… y me di cuenta de que aquí no es nada fácil dedicarse a la literatura, y no sé si estoy dispuesta a luchar como él lo hizo por un sueño quizás irracional. Y aunque él me dio mucho ánimo, y me ofreció su apoyo, también me puso los pies sobre la tierra), el fanfiction por lo menos me permite cumplir de cierta forma ese sueño, aunque sea de manera aficionada. Y recibir sus comentarios, y su apoyo realmente significa mucho para mí. Así que… lo pensaré muy bien. Por el momento, debo concentrarme en Mente Frágil y en la posible secuela de este fic.

Ahora, respecto al capítulo… estoy a punto de llorar, enserio. Lo he terminado… se siente extraño xD Cuando empecé este fic en 2008 (me parece que fue en ese año), jamás imaginé la larga odisea que sería escribirlo y terminarlo. Lloré, grité, reí… creo que sufrí de todo con este fic. Y sin embargo, me siento satisfecha. Triste, pero satisfecha de haberlo concluido. Claro, todavía falta el epílogo… pero ese es prácticamente un capítulo extra, para darle un final más conclusivo al fic.

Tengo una confesión que hacer. Y supongo que ya que el final está a solo un epílogo, es tiempo de que la comparta con ustedes. Este definitivamente no era el final que planeé inicialmente para este fic. La idea original, era darle un final bastante agridulce, una de las grandes razones por las que introduje a Kisara en el fic. Pensaba hacer que Yami regresara a Egipto. Y que Seto terminara casándose con Kisara y reconociendo al niño. Punto. Así de sencillo. Después, en el epílogo, pensaba hacer que Seto, quien estaba en una campaña militar, fuera a Egipto, y se rencontrara con Yami, quien ya era el faraón y por supuesto estaba casado (y hasta hijos pensé en darle). Y después de un encuentro romántico bastante agridulce, se separaran para siempre, terminando con Seto pensando algo como "me enseñarte a amar", o algo similar.

No sé cómo, pero de alguna forma mi creciente amor por este fic fue cambiando esa idea, al lado de sus comentarios donde me pedían que ambos terminaran juntos. Y cuando intenté escribir el capítulo 27 como originalmente lo tenía planeado… simplemente no pude hacerlo. Tuve que hacer que Yami regresara. No lo sé, realmente este fic tiene un importante lugar para mí… y supongo que no pude obligarme a mí misma a darle una conclusión como esa. Aparte del hecho de que Yami me apuntaba con una pistola en ese momento (es enserio… de dónde sacó un príncipe egipcio una pistola… no tengo idea xD), mientras me exigía que le permitiera quedarse con su querido emperador.

Pero bueno, espero que ustedes también estén satisfechos con el final que decidí darle a este fic. Además de que da cabida a una secuela… que por lo que tengo planeado será… nah, mejor todavía no digo nada. Primero tengo que decidir si la escribo o no.

Aclaraciones… creo que no hay aquí. Solo rectifico que la parte donde Seto mención que Kisara tenía razón al decir que él era un monstruo, ya la había tratado en un capítulo anterior… en el 22 para ser exacta. Y creo que también lo había mencionado antes, la Guardia Pretoriana era, por decirlo así, la guardia personal del emperador.

Y por último, hablemos de Minerva xD… como pueden ver, claro que no la maté. El mal nunca muere, después de todo ;)

Agradecimientos a **Atami no Tsuki, Rita, Azula1991, Natsuhi-san, Yuuly, Allen Kurosawa, Lady Broken Doll, HIKARI NO YAMI, Elsa Agabo, SneV, Kimiyu, nninfaa, Tsukimine12, kyoaome, zeny **por sus reviews! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo final, el cual fue mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes! xD

¡Nos vemos en el epílogo!

¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!

Ja ne


	30. Epílogo

**Flor de loto**

**Epílogo**

Un majestuoso atardecer se mostraba ante su atenta mirada. Desde aquel lugar, tenía la oportunidad de presenciar ese momento del día como ninguna otra persona podía hacerlo. Era uno de los privilegios que los dioses le habían obsequiado.

Sus ojos violeta, tan parecidos al color de las amatistas que adornaban el collar de precioso oro y finas joyas que yacía alrededor de su cuello, brillaban con la luz del sol del atardecer. Era Ra, quien se preparaba para iniciar su viaje hacia el inframundo, dentro del cuerpo de la diosa Nut, mostrando los tonos naranja más hermosos, que coloreaban el cielo de manera majestuosa, iluminando también las pirámides y los templos dedicados a las deidades egipcias.

Era Ra, quien se presentaba frente al joven, recordándole de su divina existencia.

Una leve sonrisa se presentó en los labios del adolescente. La suave brisa de la tarde, le respondió acariciándole sus cabellos tricolores, como si quisiera arrullar al joven con su canto.

La mano de aquella persona se movió involuntariamente, sosteniendo con más fuerza el papiro, que se arrugó entre sus dedos. Los jeroglíficos resaltaban sobre la superficie color crema. Eran ellos, los que comunicaban un mensaje que provenía de tierras lejanas.

-Mi Faraón- una voz femenina irrumpió en el silencio. Una mujer había entrado a su habitación, anunciando en un susurro su llegada.

Solamente movió la mirada, y permitió que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

-Madre- Los ojos de la mujer, tan similares a los suyos, brillaron ante la luz que se filtraba del balcón. Un semblante nostálgico fue mostrado, cuando la Reina de Egipto miró el artefacto que colgaba del cuello de su hijo. Un rompecabezas armado, una pirámide invertida de oro puro, el ojo de Horus en su centro. El objeto simbolizaba una sólida esperanza, pero era también la representación de una pérdida, que como madre sufría terriblemente.

-Prevalecerá- No habló la Reina ante esto, pues no tenía palabras aptas para la ocasión. Solamente miró al monarca, a su Faraón e hijo, esperando escuchar sus palabras. –Egipto prevalecerá- No pudo evitar las emociones, pero no dejó caer una sola lágrima, a pesar de que muchas se acumulaban en sus ojos, nublándole la mirada.

-Así será- Su susurro fue llevado por el viento, a través del balcón, hacia las pirámides y hacia el atardecer. Se perdió en el paisaje, pero no pasó desapercibido por el joven rey, quien solamente volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte. Su reino, el elegido por los dioses. Egipto viviría, por mucho más tiempo, siendo testigo de muchos atardeceres.

Y en ese momento, el joven Faraón se preguntó si allá, en Roma, su hermano estaría mirando aquel mismo atardecer…

**000**

-¿Es hermoso, verdad?- La pregunta del joven de ojos carmesí, se escuchó como un susurro curioso. Su mirada se enfocaba en el cielo, mientras que sus manos se posaban sobre el muro del balcón. Frente a él un majestuoso atardecer; un horizonte cuyos colores le recordaban la grandeza de los dioses.

-¿Qué es? Yami… ¡no puedo ver!- Al escuchar la exclamación miró a su lado, sus ojos suavizándose al ver al pequeño niño ojiazul, quien saltaba repetidamente, pues su altura no le permitía mirar por sobre el muro del balcón. No sabía cuántos meses habían transcurrido ya, desde que miró por primera vez a ese niño. Solo sabía, que con cada día que pasaba, el pequeño se iba infiltrando cada vez más en su corazón. Ya que su madre, Kisara, estaba enferma, él se había encargado de cuidarlo, negándose a ceder esa tarea a los esclavos.

-Déjame ayudarte- ofreció el egipcio, alzando al pequeño y manteniéndolo en sus brazos. Sonrió cuando la mirada curiosa del menor se convirtió en un semblante maravillado. -Es bello, ¿no crees?- preguntó, mirando nuevamente hacia el atardecer.

-Sí- afirmó el menor. Pero al mirar hacia el horizonte, una interrogante acudió a su mente. -¿Por qué cambia de color el cielo, Yami? ¿Por qué en la mañana es celeste y en la tarde naranja?- preguntó curioso el niño.

-En Egipto creemos que Ra atraviesa el cielo en su barca. Durante el día viaja en una gran barca llamada Mandjet. Y durante la noche lo hace en una barcaza pequeña, Mensektet. Creemos que Ra encarna en tres entidades distintas, durante tres momentos del viaje. Jepri al amanecer, Horajti al mediodía y Atum al anochecer. En este momento, y cada atardecer, Ra se introduce en la boca de Nut, la diosa del cielo. Y durante la noche atraviesa su cuerpo, donde lucha contra la serpiente Apofis, que siempre intenta impedir la salida del nuevo día. Y así, Ra vuelve a renacer cada mañana, y su viaje inicia de nuevo- explicó, sonriendo al mirar el semblante completamente sorprendido y curioso del niño.

-No conocía esa historia. Pero… ¿qué sucedería si la serpiente logra derrotar a Ra?- interrogó, sus grandes ojos azules mirando detenidamente al egipcio.

-Entonces el caos reinaría… y el día no volvería- respondió el príncipe. Sin embargo, y al ver los ojos temerosos del menor, habló. –Pero eso no sucederá. Ra siempre derrotará a la serpiente- afirmó.

-¿Estás seguro?- insistió el niño.

-Por supuesto- reafirmó el joven ojirubí. -¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó segundos después, cuando miró al menor, quien curiosamente se había aferrado con fuerza a su cuello. Sus ojos impresionados, que denotaban inseguridad, parecieron ser la prueba necesaria. Sin embargo, el pequeño también lo admitió con palabras.

-Mucho- susurró, y escondió su rostro contra el cuello del egipcio. –Volvamos adentro, ¿sí, Yami?- pidió, su voz apenas escuchándose.

-Lo lamento, pequeño, no quería asustarte- pronunció el joven, sonriendo ligeramente. Se alejó del balcón, y caminó dentro de la habitación exquisitamente decorada.

-Vamos con tu madre, ¿está bien?- preguntó el egipcio, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

**000**

-Ahora podré morir en paz- La tenue voz femenina resonó por la habitación.

-No digas eso- Reprendió de inmediato otra persona, quien involuntariamente tomó las manos de la mujer entre las suyas.

-Solo esperaba esto. Por esa razón aún me aferraba a la vida. Pero ya puedo dejarme ir… ya puedo descansar…-

-Kisara…- Intentó decir. No quería escuchar a la joven hablar de esa forma. Era demasiado duro escucharla hablar así. Y sin embargo, la realidad acompañaba a esas palabras. Y quizás, era eso lo más difícil de aceptar.

-Te pido un último favor… sonríe. Por favor, quiero verte sonreír- La petición lo tomó por sorpresa. Mas pudo escuchar la súplica detrás de aquellas palabras. Sabía que no podía negarse, aunque así lo quisiera, no podía incumplir con la petición de la joven.

Y sonrió, aunque la incertidumbre, e increíblemente la tristeza, pudo notarse fácilmente en sus ojos. No solo fue difícil sonreír como tal, pues no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo a menudo. Sino también fue emocionalmente duro, puesto que la escena que tenía al frente era una de las más terribles y difíciles de afrontar.

Pero la joven sonrió abiertamente, sus ojos iluminándose con un brillo alegre. En su semblante era posible encontrar el amor que sentía, hacia esa persona que finalmente le había sonreído.

-Gracias… gracias- repitió la joven, una y otra vez.

**000**

Durante todo el trayecto a la habitación de Kisara, su guardia personal lo había seguido fielmente. Ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de aquellos hombres, pero aún no le agradaba la idea de tener ese tipo de vigilancia estricta.

Por esa razón, suspiró con alivio cuando la puerta que buscaba saltó a su mirada.

La habitación era grande, cubierta de lujos. Aún las paredes coloridas mostraban perfectos murales, y el suelo presentaba un mosaico del color de las piedras, tanto claras como oscuras. La decoración ciertamente era romana. Los colores fuertes y los diseños eran la más grande prueba.

Y allí, contra una de las paredes, se encontraba una gran cama, que a simple vista se notaba cómoda. Sábanas rojizas de seda y muchas almohadas ayudaban a realzar esa sensación de comodidad.

Sin embargo, su mirada se dirigió de inmediato hacia la persona que descansaba sobre ella. Y su semblante entristeció. Kisara, la madre del niño que ahora cargaba en sus brazos, no había mejorado. De hecho, su estado de salud había empeorado en tal medida, que para la joven ya era imposible levantarse de la cama.

Fue doloroso mirar cómo la condición de la ojiazul empeoraba con el paso de los días, ante la mirada frustrada y confundida de los médicos, quienes no habían podido encontrar respuesta alguna ante los terribles síntomas de la joven. Fue terrible afrontar esa situación, intentando no solo hacerle compañía a la enfermiza joven, sino también brindarle atención al hijo de ésta.

Era en esas situaciones, cuando extrañaba a Seto de sobremanera.

Su semblante decayó aún más, cuando pensó en el emperador. No había contado los días desde la partida del romano, pues no deseaba que el tiempo lo atormentara. Sabía que ya habían transcurrido meses, quizás acercándose el tiempo a un año, pero no le interesaba saber con exactitud. Durante ese tiempo solo una vez había recibido noticias. Como Seto había prometido, un mensajero llegó a Roma. Y con alivio había escuchado cómo el hombre le narraba los acontecimientos, que hasta ese momento eran sumamente positivos. Seguidamente, y para su gran sorpresa, el hombre se había acercado, hasta darle un beso en la frente. Consecuentemente, le informó que aquella acción no era de su parte, sino del gobernante. Su corazón había dado un salto en ese momento, y deseó poder tener al castaño frente a él, para poder corresponderle.

Y sin embargo, los días habían transcurrido de nuevo. Sin noticias. Con una terrible incertidumbre que en ocasiones amenazaba con sofocarlo. Cada día que pasaba sin recibir noticias, aumentaba su inseguridad.

-… una gran serpiente- Pero intentó concentrarse en sus alrededores, cuando escuchó la voz del niño.

Lo dejó entonces sobre la cama, al lado de la joven madre, quien solamente pudo sonreír con mucha debilidad.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, al mirar el terrible semblante de la joven. Ahora estaba demasiado delgada, sus mejillas habían casi desaparecido, la palidez era demasiada, y las ojeras pronunciadas. El solo mirar a la ojiazul era difícil. Y aunque quiso retirar la mirada, se limitó a sonreírle a la joven, intentando transmitirle un poco de consuelo.

A veces el sufrimiento parecía ser insoportable, y mientras Kisara se quejaba del dolor, él corría para llevarse al niño y llamar al médico. Por supuesto que no permitía que el pequeño mirara el dolor de su madre. Era muy joven como para afrontar esa situación.

Aunque el niño era inteligente. Y sabía lo que sucedía. Ya había llorado muchas veces en sus brazos, susurrando que muy pronto su madre moriría. Y él solo podía quedarse callado, pues no sabía qué decir ante tales afirmaciones.

-No te hará daño, corazón… no te preocupes- El susurro apenas pudo ser escuchado. La voz de la joven era apagada, casi sin vida. Estaba claro, que la ojiazul no viviría por mucho más tiempo.

-Y si lo intenta, le ofreceré a Yami como cena… y así no me comerá a mí- afirmó el niño, haciendo que una ligera risa escapara de los labios de Kisara. Yami, por su parte, miró con falsa indignación al menor.

-Es bueno saber que me aprecias tanto- se quejó, ocultando su sonrisa. Definitivamente ese niño se había infiltrado en su corazón. No sabía cuál sería el comportamiento que mostraría el emperador hacia el pequeño cuando regresara, pero él estaba dispuesto a proteger al menor.

Una tos insistente, hizo que su atención entera se enfocara en la joven ojiazul.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Kisara?- preguntó el egipcio, sentándose en la cama, al lado derecho de la joven. Con mucha delicadeza, le peinó los cabellos con sus dedos. Durante esos meses, había aprendido a apreciar a la ojiazul. Sentía un gran respeto y cariño hacia ella, y le dolía terriblemente verla en esas condiciones. Los celos se habían desvanecido por completo. Ahora valoraba la compañía de Kisara. Además de su propia madre, era ella quizás la mujer más noble y bondadosa que había conocido. Y esas cualidades, él siempre las había estimado.

-Ahora estoy mejor que nunca… no puedo pedir más- La respuesta lo confundió, y el semblante de la joven solo ayudó a acrecentar esa confusión. Kisara sonreía, de forma tal que lo dejó paralizado. Y en sus ojos azules, las señales de las primeras lágrimas podían ser vistas. Lágrimas de alegría. No había esperado esa respuesta, ni mucho menos esa mirada de parte de la ojiazul. Viendo la condición física de la joven, no podía creer que pudiera sonreír y decir que todo estaba bien.

Pero no dijo nada al respecto. No deseaba cuestionar las palabras de Kisara.

-Por cierto, príncipe. Te esperan en el salón principal- Al escuchar esas palabras volvió a mirar a los ojos a la joven.

-¿Me esperan?- preguntó, completamente confundido.

-Noticias de la guerra- Esa respuesta hizo que de un solo salto se pusiera de pie. Kisara, al ver esa acción, sonrió. Durante esos meses, había podido conocer más al egipcio. Y había comprobado que siempre estuvo en lo correcto. El príncipe era un joven de gran corazón. Y sobretodo, ahora estaba segura del amor que el joven tenía por el emperador. Sabía que Yami podía hacer feliz al gobernante. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse tranquila. Además, el ojirubí se había convertido en una persona indispensable para su hijo. Ante esto, no podía más que alegrarse, pues sabía que su hijo quedaría en buenas manos.

-Regreso en un momento- Pronunció con rapidez el joven príncipe. Al haber escuchado las palabras de Kisara, su corazón se había acelerado. Cada latido del mismo, le decía que corriera a escuchar esas noticias, que había esperado con tanto anhelo y preocupación. Necesitaba saber que Seto estaba bien, y que la situación progresaba favorablemente. Necesitaba aferrarse a la esperanza concreta de que el emperador regresaría. De que la espera no era en vano.

En tan solo segundos, caminó fuera de la habitación, siguiendo el largo pasillo que en ese momento pareció interminable.

Apenas notó que los guardias lo seguían, pues sus pensamientos solo estaban concentrados en el emperador.

Lo extrañaba tanto. Esos meses habían sido una total tortura. La preocupación era demasiada, y la incertidumbre era casi imposible de sobrellevar. Los días eran difíciles, y las noches se habían convertido en un tiempo de largo insomnio. En ocasiones simplemente era imposible concebir el sueño, y se limitaba a dar vueltas en la enorme cama durante toda la noche. El solo hecho de dormir en la habitación del emperador, era un constante recordatorio de la presencia que tanto anhelaba. El aroma del ojiazul, tan similar al sándalo, aún estaba presente al otro lado de la cama. Tenue y casi extinto, pero cada vez que abrazaba la almohada, podía percibirlo.

Cada día despertaba con una opresión en el pecho. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo el gobernante en esos momentos. A veces llegaba a preguntarse, si el ojiazul pensaba en él de la misma forma en la que él pensaba en el romano. A cada momento, en cualquier situación.

Sí, la ausencia del gobernante había sido difícil de afrontar. Por ello, esos momentos eran tan importantes. El recibir noticias era una forma de alejar la incertidumbre. Aunque el alivio fuera temporal. El saber que el romano estaba bien era lo único que parecía importante.

Soñaba con el día en que el emperador regresara. Había creado miles de escenarios, de cómo podría ser ese momento. ¿Qué haría cuando viera nuevamente al romano? Cuando estuviera frente a él… quizás lo único que podría hacer era lanzarse a sus brazos. Pues estaba seguro de que su voz se extinguiría en ese momento, y no podría hablar aunque así lo deseara. No podía imaginar cómo sería el primer beso que compartirían, o la posición en la que harían el amor.

El solo pensar en mirar esos ojos azules de nuevo, bastaba para paralizar cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Pero por el momento, debía conformarse con las noticias, y con la esperanza que estas le daban.

Por ello, cuando el salón principal saltó a su mirada, tomó aire. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse y la expectativa creció.

El lugar era grande. En su centro había varios asientos, y frente a ellos, a una distancia prudente, había un hermoso jardín, en cuyo centro se encontraba una fuente de mediano tamaño.

En ese momento, solo el sonido del agua de esa fuente podía escucharse.

Fue hasta que finalmente estuvo en el salón, que buscó con la mirada al mensajero. Esperaba que fuera el mismo joven de la última vez. Bajo en estatura, cabello negro, ojos oscuros y piel pálida. No le había preguntado su nombre, pues su afán de escuchar sobre Seto había superado cualquier otra cosa.

Y sin embargo, cuando sus ojos encontraron la figura de la persona, quien estaba de pie mirando hacia el jardín, descubrió de inmediato que aquel no era el mismo mensajero.

Pero curiosamente… era familiar. Muy familiar.

Sus ojos se abrieron en completa impresión. Su corazón quiso de pronto salirse de su pecho, palpitando con tanta fuerza, que podía escucharlo perfectamente. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle, y los ojos se le humedecieron.

La persona le daba la espalda, pero la reconocería en cualquier parte. No podía equivocarse. Su mente no le podía estar jugando una broma como esa. Era ese su cabello, era esa la complexión de su cuerpo. Su mente no podía mentirle. La decepción sería imposible de soportar. Lo que estaba viendo tenía que ser real.

Llevó sus manos hacia su rostro, cubriendo su boca cuando un agudo sollozo escapó de sus labios.

El sonido de dicho llanto, pareció alertar a la persona, quien lentamente se dio la vuelta.

El mundo pareció detenerse y el tiempo dejó de existir. Yami miraba sin poder creerlo, esos ojos azules que tanto había extrañado. Pudo ver el amor en ellos, y la alegría del rencuentro, esa misma felicidad que comenzaba a llenar su alma, sacudiéndola por completo.

Después de tantos meses. Después de tanto soñar con ese momento.

Esto no fue jamás como lo imaginó. Era mucho mejor. El mirar nuevamente ese rostro, y el alivio que eso conlleva, lo obligó a derramar lágrimas. Las emociones que crecían dentro de sí con cada segundo, eran demasiadas, y tenía que expresarlas de alguna forma.

Y quiso hablar. Quiso decir su nombre. Sellar ese momento con el nombre de la persona a la que había esperado por tantos meses, y que por fin había regresado.

Y el sonido de ese nombre escapó de sus labios.

-Seto-

**FIN**

**000**

Magi: C'EST FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! No puedo creerlo… creo que estoy en shock temporal O.O Es… una sensación extraña… nostalgia, satisfacción, muchísimo alivio, es bastante raro. Pero lo hice! He concluido! Se acabó! Después de tantos años le he puesto el punto final a este fic.

Ejem, intentaré tranquilizarme a ver si puedo hablarles con un poco de cordura. Ahí tienen el epílogo. Comparado a los demás capítulos es más corto, pero esa era la idea… es un epílogo después de todo. Quise dejarlo hasta ahí, porque fue lo que planeé desde un inicio, y creo que lo demás es mejor dejarlo a la imaginación. Pero creo que con esto el final queda un poco más conclusivo. Setito regresó y Yami ahora será muy feliz (sobretodo en las noches cof cof). Bah, otro final feliz a la lista… tendré que escribir algo angustiosa para compensarlo xD

Bueno, respecto a un nuevo fic… eh, todavía está en proceso de análisis. Pero es muy posible que esta semana (mañana o el miércoles) encuentren un nuevo one-shot mío, que llevará el título de "Sacrificio", enfocado en Seto y Mokuba. Ya lo escribí, es sumamente corto, de poco más de 500 palabras. Pero bueno, ya lo verán. Y también, les cuento que ayer, mientras intentaba hacer espacio en mi llave USB, me encontré con un one-shot que ni siquiera recordaba que existía. Y cuando lo leí quedé con cara de WTF? No sé, el tono que utilicé y el estilo en general me pareció distinto al que normalmente uso. Realmente no sé por qué no lo terminé en ese momento (lo escribí a mitad del año pasado). Pero eso es normal en mí, tengo como 20 fics sin terminar, que sé que nunca llegarán a ser publicados. Pero intentaré terminarlo, utilizando ese mismo tono. Recuerdo que fue un curso de la universidad (Pensamiento Crítico, para los curiosos n.n) el que me influenció para escribirlo, así que el one-shot tiene un trasfondo de demanda y crítica social. Como les digo, no es lo que suelo escribir. Pero ya veremos si logro darle una conclusión. Y con suerte también podré publicarlo esta semana. El título que tiene el fic en este momento (no sé si lo cambiaré o no) es "Homofobia", así que se pueden hacer una idea de por dónde va el asunto.

Y por cierto, el siguiente capítulo de Mente Frágil ya está en proceso. Sí, Magi se ha puesto las pilas! xD Debo aprovechar mis vacaciones y no parar de escribir! Solo espero que mi laptop no explote de tanta sobrecarga O.o No está acostumbrada a que esté tecleando como Seto Kaiba.

Y respecto a la secuela… realmente lo estoy pensando detenidamente. Ya comencé a escribir lo que sería el primer capítulo de la secuela, pero no quiero apresurarme. Antes quiero determinar si puedo escribirla, y si llegaré a terminarla. Así que tengo que armar todas las ideas. Pero ahora sé que todos ustedes quieren una continuación… es decir, nadie votó por el No en la encuesta Así que intentaré escribir esa secuela. Lo que sí no encuentro por ninguna parte es el título… ¿dónde está el título? T.T Estoy en blanco respecto a eso, pero creo que cuando ordene más mis ideas algo aparecerá, porque ciertamente no quiero llamar a la secuela "Flor de loto II", o "Flor de loto, el retorno"… no, simplemente no xD

Por el momento, y por haber sido tan lindos conmigo durante todo este tiempo (es decir, por no estrangularme ante mis grandes tardanzas en actualizar), les dejaré lo que será un _posible_ resumen de la secuela (posible, he dicho). Para que se den una idea de por dónde van mis ideas: _"Sabía que Mokuba se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre. Pero no podía ver que su dificultad de aceptar ese hecho estaba dañando profundamente su relación con Yami. Y ciertamente, la presencia de la familia del egipcio no ayudaba en lo absoluto." _Creo que con solo esa última oración ya se hicieron una clara idea de lo que pueden esperar… yo solo digo mucho drama… y fuego, mucho fuego, y el pobre Yamito tendrá que hacer las de bombero. Además, podrán saber concretamente si Kisara muere o no (aunque creo que quedó claro en este epílogo). Espero poder escribirlo en pocos capítulos, porque no quiero tampoco mantenerme con esta historia para siempre. Pero sí tengo bastantes ideas… así que espero poder comprimirlas un poco.

Agradecimientos a **sayori sakura, Rita, Atami no Tsuki, Azula1991, zeny, Nebyura, Natsuhi-san, Chiyo Asakura, GINA, Yuki Yogima, HIKARI NO YAMI, Yuuly, Gattu10, Yume-no-Dream **por sus reviews. Debo agradecer por sus comentarios y el apoyo que me han demostrado. Ustedes hacen que escribir fanfiction realmente sea algo maravilloso. Muchas gracias a todos quienes han dejado sus comentarios a lo largo del fic. Es gracias a ellos que no he dejado de escribir. Espero escuchar de ustedes nuevamente en mis siguientes proyectos :) Mientras siga recibiendo sus palabras de apoyo, seguiré escribiendo en esta página. Así que nuevamente, ¡muchísimas gracias!

Hemos cerrado con este fic, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado de principio a fin. Yo realmente disfruté escribiéndolo, y es difícil pensar en que no volveré a agregarle más capítulo a esto… pero estoy satisfecha de haber cumplido con mi promesa de finalizar Flor de loto.

Solo me resta decir, que ya nos veremos en algún otro fic.

¡Esto fue lo primero de Magi para ustedes en 2012! Este año cumpliré siete años de escribir en esta página! Ya soy vieja, hurra! xD

Ja ne!

(PD. Se han dado cuenta de que mis notas al final de los capítulos son exageradamente largas? O.o)


End file.
